


It was in the realm of possibilities

by purplefox



Series: Possibilities [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ame Orphans, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Sannin - Freeform, Second Shinobi War, Third Shinobi War, jiraoro, self discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:12:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 188,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With each step forward Orochimaru is aware that there is no true turning back. With the village's expectations on him, with his teammates behind him he is aware that every action has a consequence. Either now or later. </p><p>Fighting his feelings he desires to be truly selfish if only once. While he questions if he will be able to balance all his goals and dreams he is aware of a door closing behind him with every decision. He wants to feel the warmth of his friend's hand and seeks a way to get it even as the village's demands make him feel undeserving.</p><p>To be the rival his friend wants. To be the student that the Third Hokage favors. The friend Tsunade can depend on and the new path for the village. To achieve his true dream...</p><p>With every day and each mission Orochimaru grows more and more uncertain to whether he will ever be able to claim that hand, yet he is unwilling to cast aside the possibility. He might just have to give a few dreams up...</p><p>Love requires sacrifices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic Is going to be interesting to write for me. During Konoha's Orange I played with the idea of writing a JiraOro story in that universe. It did okay but I wanted to write even more.  
> After some playing around lots of research and some brain storming I decided on making the Possibilities Universe. Instead of overwhelming people by having two Orochimarus I decided each Universe Orochimaru get's their own story. Maybe is still a One shot however.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this fic. I have no idea how long it is going to be. I have lots of points to cover. As the story goes along I'll add more tags.

It was strange but after spending a whole month on his decision. Spending time questioning himself, his goals and his _sanity_. The moment he decided to do something selfish. Something for himself regardless of the consequences. The moment he decided, he felt almost as if something had changed. He had attributed that feeling to the freedom of his decision but Orochimaru was a genius. Somehow, he had the feeling that he would never know what his decision to do something about his feelings had changed. Just deciding to forget about the importance of team. Forget how strange it would all seem. Just confess how he felt to Jiraiya.

There was nothing that _should_ have changed because of a simple decision like that. There was nothing but it certainly felt like it.

Still deciding to do something did not make the task any easier. There was no one he could go to about it. One it was about _Jiraiya_. He had not let go of his pride _that_ much to endure the smiles and haughty expressions saying anything would bring.

Two he had been praised and lauded as a genius. He could do this on his own. He would.

Even though the harder, he tried, the more he saw just how difficult and _foolish_ it all was. But Orochimaru had to do it. Sarutobi Sensei kept saying they were a team. If Jiraiya could go after Tsunade over and over again with no change to their group dynamics, Orochimaru could tell Jiraiya just once how he felt.

Getting Jiraiya alone was not difficult. From the time that their teams had been formed from time to time Jiraiya would be alone with Orochimaru. Not on purpose but as their team developed, the more it kept happening.

Orochimaru who wanted to be alone with his scrolls, jutsus and thoughts would be constantly interrupted by a white spiky haired menace who considered him a rival.

Jiraiya was strong, even if he did not see it. Orochimaru was not certain but soon he stopped brushing away Jiraiya and started paying attention then taking his side. He was a blundering idiot but once women were not involved he never made the same mistake twice.

They argued a lot but it was mostly Jiraiya’s fault for taking offense over the silliest of things. Their sparring sessions had been mostly forced on them because of Sarutobi Sensei. Orochimaru had better things to do than train with an idiot. Something he had stated repeatedly in the beginning but with every fight he saw that Jiraiya got _better_. The intense way that Jiraiya watched him as they sparred or Orochimaru practiced what he read in scrolls.

That intense gaze threw him off.

It meant nothing. Orochimaru knew that. He saw that. Every comment, every compliment that made his eyes widen if only for a split second. Every remark that got hormones in his body rising. Orochimaru knew better than anyone that it meant nothing.

Still to throw away all caution when he should be pursuing the smarter path. By all rights he should be seeking more power and working on himself, leaving the matters of heart, bonds and love to his team mates. It was what he should have done. Yet after all his agonizing and work, Orochimaru decided on the path that had an uncertain journey and end.

Was he really that lonely?

XxX

As long as he had been aware of Jiraiya’s existence Orochimaru had revolving descriptions for him. As long as he had known the boy, the word that described him the most would have to be loud. Closely followed by surprising then lastly would be perverted.

Orochimaru had seen many types of people around Konoha but he had never met anyone like Jiraiya before. That was what made him fascinating.

As many times, as others scolded him and rolled their eyes because of his perverted and unashamed ways, just as many approached him to bounce an idea or two off him. Jiraiya was not only necessary for the village he was a part of it and that became more and more apparent the more they trained together.

Orochimaru rarely felt the same. With war, with his own ideas and his sense of duties he simply did not have the same time as Jiraiya. Walking down the same streets as Jiraiya showed him the difference between them but he could never resent Jiraiya because of it.

The greetings, the exasperated sighs from the females. The calls to visit again. Even if he had to have one arm firmly on Jiraiya to ensure the boy did not wander off. It felt nice, it made him at peace. Sometimes he forgot they were still children if only in the eyes of the village.

“Orochi, hey you don’t need to steer me like this. I was planning to go to the baths anyway.”

“We both know your main intentions to go to any baths is deeply motivated by peeping.” Orochimaru said dryly. “Which is good in its own way. I think you would not seek to bathe otherwise.”

“That’s harsh.” Jiraiya barked out laughing righting his posture but allowing Orochimaru’s firm grip to remain. “When I do it seriously I never get caught.”

“So I’ve heard.” Orochimaru snorted irritation seeping into his voice. It was the one thing Sarutobi Sensei praised him for after all. Orochimari was greatly unsure how much the praise was towards Jiraiya’s skill or his usage of his spying.

“So early.” Jiraiya chuckled tugging away so they could walk side by side. Orochimaru refrained from glancing too much at Jiraiya. At least in the baths he would be able to look at him and not think about the lack of the Chuunin vest.

It did not matter. Orochimaru reminded himself. The next exam was a matter of days and Jiraiya was in the final. Jiraiya was ready and he would win. He would become Chuunin. Him and Tsunade. There was no doubt about it. There was no need for him to feel uncomfortable about his own Chuunin vest. Jiraiya was the one that had congratulated him after all. Sarutobi Sensei’s look of pride had warmed him. Tsunade’s grin and nod was just as warm but Jiraiya…

“We’re going to this one?” Jiraiya asked confused as the bath house came into view. It was a place that Jiraiya had introduced him to. It was small run by a person not a family and the best part about it was that few people ever came no matter what.

After realizing that Orochimaru when he had to go to a bath house picked this one. No people, just him and his thoughts and better yet it was a place Jiraiya had showed him.

“We are going just to bathe.” Orochimaru said as he rolled his eyes. A constant action with Jiraiya around. They both lifted the flap to the entrance neither willing to let the other go first. Well Jiraiya was the one who had problems with it. Orochimaru never passed up the opportunity to watch Jiraiya walk ahead of him his body showing strong hints of what could be if he kept training the way he was.

As they disrobed dread filled Orochimaru. Should he say something now? They were alone. No one around all the privacy they needed but was Jiraiya in a good enough mood? Orochimaru had to drag him here after all. Also with the exams coming up was now the time to even mention something that could distract Jiraiya?

He folded his clothes absentmindedly and wrapped the towel around his waist. Without waiting for Jiraiya he headed for the baths. This sort of thing was difficult not because he did not know Jiraiya but because he knew and cared for Jiraiya. This was so difficult because he actually cared how Jiraiya would feel and be affected.

This was nothing like a mission. There was an outcome that Orochimaru wanted but for the first time he was not willing to do harm to achieve it.

Tucking his hair that had flowed over his shoulder to his chest, Orochimaru sat on the little chair the closest to the bath. He had been here so many times and he always sat here. The sun came and warmed this spot through an angle and he loved to get lost in his thoughts as he lathered basking in the warmth coming from above.

“I always think you are going to tie up your hair.” Jiraiya commented making Orochimaru’s hands still as Jiraiya took the seat directly next to him. “You always just tuck it right back and let it flow however but when you get out it dries just fine.”

“Genetics.” Orochimaru assured getting his hands to move once again. He turned a little away ignoring the fact Jiraiya’s legs brushed against him.

“Oi, are you okay?” Jiraiya questioned and Orochimaru cursed his insightfulness. Jiraiya could read him. Not well but sometimes he honed in on the wrong moments.

“It’s nothing.” Was his response keeping his eyes closed. This was not the time. He was already being selfish saying something. Dropping something so large a few days before the finals on someone like Jiraiya. There was no way Jiraiya would be able to shrug it off. He was still a blundering idiot. He had improved but his mind was the mind of an idiot.

“Missions?” Jiraiya pressed as Orochimaru stood up. As he walked to sit in the bath, Orochimaru considered letting the small misunderstanding lie.

He sank down into the water that was pleasantly hot but he knew Jiraiya would yelp and complain was scalding and looked into Jiraiya’s gaze as he had not moved from soaping up.

“It’s nothing don’t worry about it.” Orochimaru forced himself to relax and allowed his eyes to slide shut once again and began soaking up the heat of the bath. Now was not the time. With that firmly in his thoughts, he began running over his own plans regarding furthering his abilities.

XxX

These meetings were always filled with underlying fondness. Try as he might, Sarutobi’s fondness for him always was revealed in some way in their meetings. The days of their walks and quiet speculations were not that far behind them. They still did them after all whenever Sarutobi found the time.

With Orochimaru’s promotion to Chuunin he had if for the sake of his Sensei tried to establish distance. However, that had not worked out well. After seeing a grown man pathetically sulk multiple times Orochimaru had relented and gave into private meetings from time to time.

It was nice, having someone who could read him and understand him. Sarutobi Sensei was not only Hokage he was one of the most powerful Shinobi currently alive and Orochimaru was reminded of that constantly. One day he would surpass this man but as he was now he was unable to do such a thing. As now he would pick the man’s brain.

So for now he would nod while entering the Hokage’s drinking room. He would ignore all signs of Tsunade’s presence that was indicated by the cards remaining. He would not smile but he would lower his guard just a little on seeing he had Sarutobi Sensei’s attention.

“Orochimaru.” Sarutobi Sensei said a small smile tugging his mouth. “It’s nice to see you as punctual as usual.”

He would behave as if he was the same even though he could feel minute changes in himself. Before this man that knew him as well as parents and thought him as a son. Before the Hokage he would pretend that that nothing was bothering him and that he was thinking nothing that could wreck the team Sarutobi Sensei praised so highly.

His feeling were not a crime.

“Sensei.” Orochimaru sighed as he sat. He ignored the cup still on the desk; by the looks of it Tsunade had been here not too long ago. “Are you meeting with your team separately for a reason?”

“Jiraiya and Tsunade I have already spoken to.” Sarutobi smiled placing his pipe in his mouth. “Understandably they are quite eager for the finals.”

“Yes.” Orochimaru replied dryly. He could see Jiraiya boasting about what his fame would do for his reputation among the villagers when he made Chuunin. “Are you sending me out the village to minimize the damage?”

“You seemed to have grasped part of the situation.” Sarutobi coughed. “I have no doubts about your control but in the case of Tsunade and Jiraiya I fear for the village on their making Chuunin.”

“The bumbling fool challenging Tsunade after becoming a Chuunin is what will happen. The village is in danger.” Orochimaru snorted. “Or just him.”

“I’m relieved you think that Jiraiya will make it as well.” Sarutobi Sensei smiled.

“He has the strength.” Orochimaru snorted. “He is my teammate.”

“You’ve done well assisting him with his sparring.” Sarutobi Sensei continued. “He told me it is thanks to you that he is so calm with the date so rapidly approaching. Compared to the last time, he is more mature.”

“A word you thought you would not be using on Jiraiya so soon I bet.” Orochimaru snorted. A mature Jiraiya. Already his body was changing. The constant training was developing, his face still had the childish quality but Orochimaru could speculate to what kind of man Jiraiya would develop into.

“Hopefully he will take this time to stop the childish and shameful activities he likes to indulge in.” Sarutobi Sensei coughed a light flush on his cheeks. Orochimaru stifled his sigh.

“Activities we are aware that you also partake in.” Orochimaru pointed out giving in and rolling his eyes. That was a part of his teacher he never got. His Sensei was so smart and talented but at the thought of lechery he degraded to the level of Jiraiya. Orochimaru was not going to think on how Jiraiya’s stealth jutsus were growing at such a rapid rate. He might end up pulling out his hair.

“Ah well.” Sarutobi coughed and blushed, turning away. Orochimaru rolled his eyes again. The man disguised his lechery and general pervertedness well but as Jiraiya would say. Sarutobi Sensei was an old pervert.

It made Orochimaru from time to time wonder how it worked out with the Hokage falling into perverted ways from time to time. Was such behaviour ignored because he was Hokage? Or were the two advisers constantly on his case? A smile tugged the corner of his mouth at the thought of it.

“You need to be on patrol in the audience stands.” The Hokage said. All amusement in Orochimaru was instantly dismissed. He met the Hokage’s serious eyes and nodded. In his mind he was already taking apart the brief sentence looking for answers.

“I’ll assume the mission particulars will be in a scroll on my arrival home?” Orochimaru asked but already _knew_. The Hokage nodded and the whirl of thought in Orochimaru’s brain sped up. Without the scroll he would be unable to know whether his current plans were good enough. In his mind he had a fairly good idea what his real mission was. His mind was discarding ideas just as quick as he was thinking of them.

At the back of his mind he was thinking on the fact he would be unable to properly watch the exams but that could not be allowed to take priority. This was a mission given to him.

“Orochimaru.” Sarutobi Sensei said as Orochimaru rose up from the chair. Their eyes met and his Sensei smiled. “Your patrol might end in time for the final fights.”

Orochimaru kept his face impassive as he nodded his mind going back to his current mission. Later on he would sigh in irritation on the fact he just might have been seen right through but that was later. Now was duty he could be selfish later.

XxX

It was a mission assigned by the Hokage. The mission scroll sat neatly on his table and Orochimaru itched just by seeing it there. There was no doubt that some ANBU had come by and dropped it off. Soon he would be strong enough that he would be able to keep people from invading his privacy.

Not as he was currently. His traps were well but not well enough. Toys to ANBU but soon, he would be strong enough.

His eyes fell to the other scroll sitting innocently on his favourite chair. Orochimaru fought back his sigh but just barely, there was no doubt that this scroll was from his Sensei.

First the mission. When everything had been planned out only then would read whatever light-hearted talk his Sensei had written. However before he even did any of that, he had to put back up his traps. It irritated him greatly that they had gotten in so easily with no sign of damage.

He had been hesitating on just how dangerous his traps should be but his reputation was soon going to be at stake. This meant that the double-headed snake trap he had been thinking about would be used. There were not a single sign of struggle. It pissed him off.

XxX

A simple enough mission. For someone of his talents anyway, if Orochimaru was suspicious about his lack of a team he would say nothing of it.

The less people who knew the true nature of the mission the better. With it being solo in case something changed he could react accordingly. With his plans mentally in place, he could now acknowledge the scroll his Sensei had left for him.

The simple white colour along with the thick width called to him as it sat on his favourite chair. He wanted to read it but to go to light hearted thoughts after confirming the truth behind his mission from the Hokage. He needed a quick breather before he read what his Sensei had left him.

So he walked past his favourite chair that sat in the pathway for the morning and evening sun. Out of the front room to his kitchen where he set the kettle to boil as he went about making tea. Tea would help him with the mood.

An intellectual discussion through scrolls with his Sensei. Orochimaru smiled. The man being Hokage changed nothing.

XxX

Sometimes Orochimaru wondered how a man as busy as his Sensei was found the time to be so through with Orochimaru. Sarutobi Sensei was _Hokage_. Yet he found the time to be as inquisitive and nagging as a parent and a teacher.

Sarutobi Sensei was keeping a careful eye on his progress. Orochimaru felt pride as he read the listed observations and compliments. Every time his ideas and theories were praised, he felt a small spark of pride. Being acknowledged by the Hokage made it worth it and helped him on his role.

His dream was a difficult one and there was no doubt there was plenty work ahead of him. His dream. There were so many ways to make it come through still as he was currently…

Orochimaru slid down in his chair unlapping his feet a strand of black hair fell into his vision and he carelessly slid it back. He still had a way to go to fully master himself. His mind slid back to his other problem and he sighed. Maybe after the Chuunin exams. He had preparations to finish for his mission and more training to do with changes made thanks to his Sensei’s advice.

XxX

The more you knew the more you were able to do. Orochimaru believed that. Because he knew good jutsus he was able to protect and help his team. Because he knew facts, he was able to move forward. In order to keep moving forward he had to know more. About himself, about his village. Knowledge was powerful when used.

Knowledge, possession and loss. Three things a wise person knew about. With every gain, a loss was to be expected. To gain precious information one lost something they possessed. Orochimaru knew loss. Deep painful loss. Not allowing loss to take over was the mark of a Shinobi. Honestly he was still unsure what he was to do with the feeling of loss.

Putting aside the feelings caused by loss felt like disrespect. Holding onto it had the reality of one day being unable to function. Orochimaru wanted to nurture the loss with the hope that one day all lost things would be reclaimed.

Even if it sounded like something a child would say. Still he dreamed of the day that all his losses would no longer exist.

One day meeting those he had lost again. It seemed childish, it did not seem possible but he Orochimaru would do it. Even if they no longer recognised him. Even if they followed a path different from him. Seeing his parent reborn was his wish. And would it not bring peace to the village? Finding their loved ones that had passed on again. People would be less eager to kill anyone, especially children.

For the future it would be nice to see everyone focusing on the next generation. Seeing death would be less painful. It would give meaning to prayers. There was no one he could talk to in depth about this. All he could do is wait until he got strong enough, knowledgeable enough that he could unlock the secrets.

However Orochimaru was not naïve. There was a chance that instead of hope, the secret behind life might bring despair and more pain and losses. There was no real way around it, but he would still pursue it because the chance to see his parents again was so tempting.

Even if he got to look over them from afar never telling them who they were and who he was. The thought of being able to protect them _this_ time. From _above_ the village. That made work easier.

XxX

It was two days before the finals and his mission. Orochimaru had been doing simple patrols and studying around the village. He wished desperately that there was more time. But there never was enough time. By the time he finished his patrols and reports, by the time his normal training routine was over there was barely anytime for study.

He wanted new scrolls, better ones. Interesting ones but there was little chance on him getting his hands on them at his age and at his level. He might be a genius and a Chuunin but he was still inexperienced. The attitudes he faced among his fellow ninjas showed it.

Trudging home in the early evening, he was still too weak to contemplate going on any further. His home and some reading. It was way too close to the exams to continue wearing himself out. There was no telling what would happen during the exam they were hosting.

Thanks to Konoha’s Gennin the amount of foreign Shinobi that had made it to the finals were small. The Sand had only one make it to the finals. The Mist none, the Rock two with the Cloud none. The rest were Konoha Shinobi. Totally different to the exams that he had become Chuunin from.

The odds were in Konoha’s favour but from what he had overheard, the betting was rather…fierce. He had heard from Tsunade just how interesting the Sand Ninja was. The bets on Tsunade were predictable. Still he had high hopes in his team. They would be Chuunin.

“Yo! Orochimaru!” The call from behind him had Orochimaru sighing and turning around. Sheepishly grinning looking nothing like a contestant of the Chuunin exams stood Jiraiya. His appearance looked so carefree that if it was anyone other than him they would have bought it. But it was not anyone else and Orochimaru saw the tension in Jiraiya’s eyes.

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru sighed wondering if this would take long.

“Could I…Talk to you for a moment?” Jiraiya asked and Orochimaru fought away the anticipation that leapt up. It was most likely going to be something stupid.

“I’m tired.” Orochimaru pointed out. Jiraiya had ambushed him on his way home so the idiot had to know where he was heading.

“I know.” Jiraiya assured gesturing for the two of them to stop standing in the middle of the path. Tucking his arms into his large sleeves and following Jiraiya to the side of the path Orochimaru watched Jiraiya watch the villagers pass by. After a moment of silence he was about to speak out of irritation when Jiraiya started talking in a serious tone.

“The last part of the Chuunin exams is coming up. Sarutobi Sensei told me you are going to be busy. I wanted to ask you for a favour.”

“I have a mission.” Orochimaru pointed out as he watched the villagers pass by. They were all caught up in their own lives and families. Not many of the civilians turned to see the two Shinobi standing next to a stall in the early evening.

“I know that.” Jiraiya stressed. “It won’t interfere in any of that.” Orochimaru met Jiraiya’s gaze a little surprised at the determination in them. The sound of the village filtered away as he fell into the dark eyes looking at him.

“Bet on me.” Jiraiya pleaded and Orochimaru blinked in surprise. Had he just heard right? The reason that Jiraiya had sought him out, the reason the normal carefree fool was talking so serious, the reason he for that second looked at Orochimaru as if he held the answer to all questions was…

Orochimaru sighed heavily. “We are children. I won’t be betting anything.”

“Chuunin of any age can put down a bet.” Jiraiya said eagerly. “And no one would bother telling you anything.”

“Just why.” Orochimaru said flatly. “Why do I have to bet on you?”

Jiraiya looked back to the villagers and Orochimaru watched the flash of sadness cross his face for a few seconds as he watched the villagers go about their lives.

“Because if you bet on me I know you would mean it.” Jiraiya said softly and Orochimaru fought the urge to kick him.

“Tsunade?” He asked when the answer was obvious. Of course it was Tsunade. Most likely another argument between the two.

“Not just Tsunade.” Jiraiya said quietly. “Everyone, even Sarutobi Sensei.”

Orochimaru stopped himself from pointing out just how untrue that was and instead contemplated Jiraiya’s profile. He was still growing, physically and mentally. One day he would be able to understand people, their motives and their meaning beyond their words. He would be able to believe in more than actions. However, for now he still behaved like an unsure child.

Grasping Jiraiya’s arm ignoring his yelp Orochimaru started towing Jiraiya in the direction opposite his home. Towards the heart of the village.

“Wait where are we going? Orochi! Oro! Orochimaru!” Jiraiya’s loud confused voice behind him assaulted his ears as he dragged Jiraiya through Konoha. He took comfort that although Jiraiya was startled and confused, he never once tugged his wrist away instead stumbled behind to keep up at first then just followed.

Jiraiya questioned and yelled behind Orochimaru all through the streets until they hit the streets where sake flowed and Shinobi were more common. His voice fell silent as they plunged deeper into the part of Konoha that welcomed ninjas openly.

Orochimaru tugged Jiraiya behind him as they flowed through the crowd on the streets their steps silent. He tugged Jiraiya’s wrist until he reached the shop he wanted. He let go abruptly his fingers brushing Jiraiya’s palm as Jiraiya stumbled on being released so suddenly.

“Stay here.” Orochimaru stated looking the dazed Jiraiya in the eyes. He turned around and headed up the stairs to the shop. The dark hallway did not bother him but the lingering smells did. Orochimaru wrinkled his nose hoping to be over with his business as soon as possible. The idiot was impossible.

Not bothering to knock on the door, Orochimaru pushed it open unsurprised to see no one there. There was a simple desk and another door. He contemplated the bell on the desk before striding over to it and pushing it. The rusty sound grated his ears and he felt like snarling.

There were no footsteps to signal the man’s approach but Orochimaru felt him approaching as if his footsteps had sound. A tall man with greasy brown hair came through the other door scratching his Konoha headband.

“Ahh.” He muttered on seeing Orochimaru. His face twisted in confusion recognition and just a little fear.

“This amount on Jiraiya for the Chuunin exams.” Orochimaru said bluntly reaching into his vest for the sack of savings he had carried on him. It was a lot. He had been saving for lab appliances and he was nowhere near the amount he wanted for the good stuff that he wanted but if what he suspected was true, he had a lot to win on betting on Jiraiya.

“Ahh.” The man hummed looking at the sack of money Orochimaru dropped. “I applaud you on betting on one our own but that one? Everyone is going for Princess Tsunade you know?”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru rasped his tone darkening. “I won’t say it again.”

“Okay.” The man muttered raising his hands in surrender. “You must have a lot of money that’s all I’m saying.”

Orochimaru snorted softly. He had money but nowhere near what the man was implying. He was doing this for himself and his wallet. He was also doing it because they were a team. Even if Jiraiya had no faith in the others who bet on him, he had faith in Orochimaru. Also when he saw the amount Orochimaru dropped on him there was no doubt he would see someone believed in his abilities and saw what he was doing. The village would see after he won, but Orochimaru wanted Jiraiya to know that even now he saw Jiraiya’s strength.

Not that the idiot would understand all that. He would just be happy Orochimaru dropped lots of money on him. Four months of savings.

He took his ticket with a tiny bit of regret. He turned to leave when the bookie spoke up again. “Aren’t you on a team with that guy? The princess too?”

“Yes.” Orochimaru replied as he tucked the ticket into a small pouch.

“Then why didn’t you bet on both of them?”

“I’m not betting to support them.” Orochimaru replied even though he knew he did not have to. “I’m betting because it benefits me. They’ll both win and Tsunade-hime doesn’t need anyone else to hold her hand. It doesn’t matter to her if I bet or not.”

“Is he really a sure thing?” The man asked behind him. Orochimaru paused at the door before turning around. He knew how he looked, his eyes a little not…human. He smirked allowing his irritation at how the man spoke about Jiraiya show.

Satisfied at the man turning pale and swallowing, Orochimaru left the small dark room to go back to the city streets and Jiraiya.

XxX

“Is that-?”

“Yes it is.”

“You really?”

“Yes.”

“Orochimaru!”

“If you hug me I will disembowel you.” Orochimaru threatened except he was not exactly threatening. He meant it. He had marched out of that place shoving the ticket into Jiraiya’s face and started to head home when the idiot _followed_.

“That’s like your whole pay check.” Jiraiya gushed from behind him and Orochimaru rolled his eyes. “Sensei didn’t even bet that much.”

“How much did he?” Orochimaru asked curiously. He was curious because for him Sarutobi Sensei had put down a lot. The man had shamelessly gloated about it after all.

There was a flash of irritation before Jiraiya looked away. Again. “Not as much as he put down for flat-chested Tsunade.”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes again and felt them _hurt_. He faced Jiraiya properly noting that he was still a little shorter than him. That he was far paler than him and that in a few years Jiraiya would be _built_ differently from him and that it was already starting to show.

“Tsunade would not appreciate you saying something like that.” He pointed out as he always did. It was expected and it was true.

“Pah.” Jiraiya muttered still looking away. “I’d tell her it too.” There was truth to that. Jiraiya would tell Tsunade something like that and get beaten up for it. Orochimaru sighed because he had to deal with this because Tsunade and Sensei could not be bothered to.

Not that he minded. He looked at Jiraiya who was openly sulking now his hand wrapped behind his head. Asking the heaven for patience Orochimaru reminded himself that he liked this idiot. Even this part of him.

“Sensei didn’t mean anything by it.” Orochimaru reassured. “If anything he was hoping no one else would so he could win even more money.”

“Right.” Jiraiya snorted. “More like I’m not a genius so I get the paltry sum.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Orochimaru replied before stopping himself. He could _not_ finish that sentence. Not now. This was not the time. He stared into curious eyes before he blinked away the feelings and the words itching to spill over.

“We’ve sparred. We’ve trained.” Orochimaru said instead. “I’d be surprised if you lost. I put that much money because it was the logical choice.”

A happy smile was his reward and Orochimaru soaked it in. A bright sun on the evening’s streets. Jiraiya was so bright.

“What kind of training did you do today?” Jiraiya asked so eagerly that Orochimaru had only a second to lament how quickly the topic had changed.

“How do you know I-?” He asked confused because he had trained but he was Chuunin now. His exhaustion could have come from anywhere.

“You are wearing your Kimono.” Jiraiya shrugged away and Orochimaru marvelled at how easily people dismissed this boy. “You wear mission clothes for the mission but you almost always change right away when you are off duty or doing something not directly village related.” A pause and a serious look from Jiraiya. “You can’t be doing that you know.”

“I’ll try to keep my casual for home.” Orochimaru said dryly wanting to contemplate the boy before him a little longer but longing for home.

“Were you doing summoning training again?” Jiraiya asks and Orochimaru looks him wondering just how to answer that question. He was, he had been but to tell that to Jiraiya as he was now. Jiraiya would ask for details and with the final fights so close, he could not risk it.

“After you win.” Orochimaru said allowing a sly smile to form on his face. “I’ll show you. I haven’t even shown Sensei yet.”

As intended Jiraiya’s face lit up and once again, a bright smile is aimed Orochimaru’s way. A thought at the back of his head about confessing rises slowly but Orochimaru ruthlessly stifles it. He could be selfish later.

XxX

The day of his mission. The Hokage and the village depends on this, Orochimaru knows he does not have all the information but what he does know and what he does suspect has him rising earlier than he had originally planned.

His warm up to make sure that his body is fine does nothing to still his mind. This mission is important, the exams are important as well.

Orochimaru slides his pants up his legs, watching as the holders under the pants are hidden from view. Next to be hidden is the various weapon supplies and traps. They disappear under his Chuunin standard shirt and Orochimaru smiles over the results of his body. He looks the same he always does. Pale and a little fragile, no one would ever contemplate that this ninja was a walking trap.

Although he was not supposed to kill someone Orochimaru dressed as if he had to. It was hard to trust in foreign Shinobi. A belief he knew was shared by many in the village. He cast a brief thought to his hair as he shook it from falling around his face. He rarely bothered with it and it never tangled. Sarutobi Sensei called it a distraction and a grab looking to happen but his hair was part of his vow.

Strong Shinobi had long hair. Although he admired the Second Hokage, the strength of the First attracted him. Tsunade’s Grandfather had been indeed powerful. There was no doubt that he would be too.

Besides, it was the small glimpses into the mirror that reminded him of his parents. If he wanted to see them, he could look at himself. See his mother, his father. Genetics was a wonderful thing.

Orochimaru reached for his vest and slipped it on. Jiraiya’s reminder about his behaviour towards it rang in his head but he brushed it away. After that idiot and Tsunade got their own vests, he would not be casting his aside so easily and frequently.

XxX

This mission was over fairly quickly. No deaths minimum trouble. Only four arrests but no one in the stands noticed that. Not with the fairly good show that was the Chuunin exams. Orochimaru still did not know what was going on in regards to the mission but he knew he had gone beyond what his mission had expected.

A transformed official had been so low on the expectation that Orochimaru had only counted in for it out of protocol and habit. You really could not trust foreign countries.

He did not envy them. T&I looked fairly eager to get started when Orochimaru had delivered them. He returned to the stands in time to see Tsunade outwit her opponent to the deafening cheers of the crowd.

To think it was only the second round. He had gotten a good glimpse of Jiraiya’s fight. Of course Jiraiya had gotten a tough one straight from the start. Orochimaru had quickly labelled Jiraiya’s opponent as too by the book to pose a rare challenge.

He had been proven right when Jiraiya feinted after laying several traps and decoys. He had seen them but Jiraiya’s opponent had not. He thought Jiraiya had been two steps ahead and had hurried to catch up.

Two steps ahead, Jiraiya had been more like ten ahead. Orochimaru had allowed himself a quick smile on seeing Jiraiya’s opponent knocked out. Just maybe that same opponent while walking around Konoha for the next six months would think about just why they had lost and would try harder.

It was what Jiraiya would do. Although there was the chance someone like that would just give up. But there was no progress without loss after all.

Jiraiya had done well. The murmurs he had heard among the Jounins present were good. They had seen Jiraiya’s progress. That was what mattered.

People vacated from the seats around him as he sat down but Orochimaru did not spare them a glance. His eyes were fixed on the field and his teammate returning to the waiting area a gentle smile on her face at odds with her true personality. There was no doubt. The two of them would become Chuunin and join him.

XxX

They both had gotten stronger. By the time the final matches had rolled around Orochimaru had known that Konoha had claimed victory. He honestly was curious about the Sand Shinobi that had done so well until he was outwitted by Tsunade.

Still judging but what he had seen so far, there was no doubt about it. Sand and Konoha would have Chuunins. This was good for the village, this was also good for him. A small smile as Orochimaru soaked in the fact that he had just won big.

Betting was Tsunade’s preferred thing. Laying things up to chance was more a Tsunade and Jiraiya thing than his. Still he had gambled, the odds of him losing was ridiculously low but it had still been a possibility. He had done something not like him, it felt nice. There was a curious warmth in his chest as he left the stands, he felt pride.

For those two people on his team that sometimes he wished he could kill and hide the body. He felt pride that their had work, studies and struggles were being acknowledged. There was no doubt that Tsunade would go home to her family full of pride. Jiraiya would bounce around the village his normal self again.

And Orochimaru would collect his winnings, buy some of the stuff he had been dying to buy and indulge in some much needed silence.

XxX

“Look!” A Chuunin vest was thrust in his direction at such a high speed that Orochimaru was tempted to slice it to bits even though he knew who was doing the shoving.

“Fascinating.” Orochimaru drawled. “My first time seeing one I have to say.” Tsunade snorted her face reddening from laughter as Jiraiya flushed with anger.

“I won!” Jiraiya said loudly as he shook his vest furiously.

“You lost to Tsunade.” Orochimaru sighed because it was the simple truth. Jiraiya was still the weakest in technique and mind. No matter how much he and Tsunade really fought the chances of him really hurting her were low.

For an official match he would not dare. No matter what she said he would not harm her. Orochimaru was curious to the line that would have to be crossed for Jiraiya to fight Tsunade seriously. They competed, they sparred but there was no doubt that Jiraiya did not want to hurt her. If the idiot ever really fought her the one who be the most damaged would end up being him.

The idiot was really too kind. Or maybe it was a trait shared among idiots. Kindness.

“I’ll beat her next time.” Jiraiya dismissed as if he had not hunted down Orochimaru a few days ago frustrated about his treatment. Frustrated in the comparisons between himself and Tsunade and simply believing that those saying they believed in him were lying.

Jiraiya might just never really serious beat Tsunade. Firstly because that girl had a strength that kept going that made Orochimaru cautious. Secondly it just was one of Jiraiya’s weaknesses.

“Whatever.” Orochimaru dismissed even as he reached into his own jacket to pull out his sacks of winnings. “I have stuff I want to buy.”

“You really bet on him?” Tsunade asked slyly as she glanced between Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

“Someone had to.” Orochimaru replied but giving Tsunade half a smile. “There is going to be a nice sale and I thought I would have to beg Sensei for a loan. Then I remembered I had two teammates in the exam.”

“But you didn’t bet on me.” Tsunade responded a smirk playing on her lips.

Orochimaru looked past her to the streets where Shinobi as they passed where giving Tsunade thumbs up and admiring glances. Their faces spoke of how much money they won. “I didn’t like my competition.” He said dryly.

“You want it all or nothing?” Tsunade’s bright smile reminded him of something but it escapes Orochimaru until he sees the wary look on Jiraiya’s face.

“You can’t get him in the gambling den.” Jiraiya argues looking fearful. “Sensei will kill you.”

“That was just the one time. It was for a mission.” Tsunade dismisses and Orochimaru is left floundering trying to understand just where he has been left behind.

“A mission.” Jiraiya sighs looking at Tsunade in disgust. “More like an accidental mission that Sarutobi Sensei said must never happen again.”

“You won.” Tsunade pouts and Orochimaru has gathered enough to decide he really did not want to know.

“Sarutobi Sensei didn’t call you to celebrate?” He asked because he knows he should. Sarutobi Sensei had taken him out. Alone and with the team, it makes sense to ask for them too.

“That’s why we are here.” Jiraiya smirks. Orochimaru lets his eyes fall obviously on the Chuunin vest in Jiraiya’s hand and remains silent.

“We’re going for dinner. A quick one.” Tsunade announces her pride showing although her demeanour says otherwise.

“We?” Orochimaru asks his thoughts going towards his evening that was supposed to be full of silence and reading and alone.

“We.” Tsunade said firmly as she tugged on her own vest. She gave a small squeal of happiness as she slipped it on. “It’s so thick!”

“I think you mean so big.” Jiraiya corrected as he slipped in his. He paused frowning down at himself. “I don’t think this is going to work. He said a little ruefully. “I guess I’ll have to change clothes to wear this.”

“Finally you are going to wear proper shoes.” Tsunade sniffed. “You won’t be announcing yourself from miles away.”

“It wasn’t my shoes you flat chested hellion!” Jiraiya snapped and Orochimaru sighed because his evening of silence is definitely dashed now. At least he would be able to afford more tools. He looked at Jiraiya as he shrugged out the Chuunin vest and stood nose to nose with Tsunade. Argument aside there was no doubt those two were happy.

The words he was dying to speak lingered on the tip of his tongue but were unable to come out. Fear, responsibilities and worry held them back. It was so easy to say but should he just say it? Jiraiya would have. He still did. Should he do it with no shame no consideration?

“Orochimaru?” Tsunade asked curiously and he became aware they had stopped bickering. Jiraiya sported a few new bruises and he was being held from the collar by Tsunade but both of them were staring at him in confusion.

“I want to read.” He sighed brushing away their concerns. “Dinner then I can get rid of the pair of you.”

“I thought you wanted to say something.” Tsunade frowned.

“It’s nothing.” Orochimaru dismissed.

XxX

Alone again. Orochimaru did not believe in signs from the heavens but again he had been handed the perfect opportunity. Their Sensei had understandably been unable to linger after dinner but he had still stayed longer than Orochimaru had expected.

Tsunade had been escorted home by family. Orochimaru had not felt jealous watching as Tsunade smiled at her parents and little brother. No he was happy for her, he could see their pride in her something he knew from previous discussions that Tsunade worried about.

That had left it down to himself and Jiraiya. He had assumed the boy would head home to his own parents. Instead they had silently walked back to Orochimaru’s home. Orochimaru felt nervous. Jiraiya was so silent. For a boy like him to be silent…

“It’s been a while since I got to come in.” Jiraiya announced as he followed Orochimaru through the door. Off came the Chuunin vest with almost a sigh a relief to be carefully rested next to Jiraiya’s _getas_.

“It will be a while longer before you get back.” Orochimaru snorted as he scanned his sitting area. No scrolls to be seen. He slipped into the kitchen putting water to boil and scanning for scrolls. Relieved that the evening was well and truly his own he turned his attention back to Jiraiya that had followed him.

“You look tired.” Jiraiya said bluntly, as he leaned on the kitchen doorway.

“I am.” Orochimaru responded as he went for the cups. “A mission and then dealing with you. It’s a miracle I’m even still standing.”

“That’s not it.” Jiraiya said softly forcing Orochimaru to look at him. Jiraiya looked confused, lost and sad something that he definitely should not look on the day one of his goals had been achieved. This was his day. Orochimaru could muster some sort of interest and cheer until Jiraiya went home.

“It is it.” Orochimaru answered as he turned off the kettle. “You should go home, let me sleep in peace.” A pause while he poured the hot water out the kettle. “You don’t understand how this works yet.”

“I’m a Chuunin now.” Jiraiya stressed. “Just like you.” Orochimaru smirked even as Jiraiya took the pale cup he had claimed as his own long before.

“Not like me.” Orochimaru corrected. “Nothing like me. You’ll see eventually. This is a time of unrest and-“

“War.” Jiraiya said angrily and just a little resentful. “I know you’ve been fighting a little but Sensei hasn’t been sending you out. If we go I’ll be backing you up.”

“I have my doubts about that.” Orochimaru murmured aware of how close Jiraiya was. The kitchen had enough room yet they stood elbow to elbow Jiraiya looking at him so seriously.

“I have to get home.” Jiraiya murmured as he drained his cup. “I’ll see you soon you bastard.”

“Not need for congratulations?” Orochimaru asked just to keep Jiraiya looking at him for a little longer.

“You already gave me that.” Jiraiya sniffed a blush on his cheeks. “I won’t let you, Sensei or the princess get me down. I’m amazing! I’m awesome and the village saw that today.”

“You’ve mistaken yourself with Tsunade.” Orochimaru pointed out his smirk hidden behind his cup. Jiraiya gave him a disgusted look.

“Shut up.” He muttered before scanning the kitchen. The worried look on Jiraiya’s face had Orochimaru pausing with tea in his mouth. He sensed nothing but it looked to him as if Jiraiya felt something was off.

“Dunce?” He questioned only to receive an irritated sigh in return. Jiraiya glared at him a harsh second before sighing again.

“When you are free next and you aren’t so tired…can we-?” Jiraiya muttered something under his breath that made Orochimaru blink rapidly because he was unable to fully catch it.

“You want to spar?” Orochimaru sighed.

“I want to see what you were talking about. The summoning.” Jiraiya corrected. “Then we could you know pick up Tsunade and go somewhere a bit.”

“That mean all three of us would have to be free.” Orochimaru corrected.

“I’ll tell you when then.” Jiraiya smirked. He placed the cup gently in the sink before walking to the door. His shoes were on and his Chuunin vest in his hand before Orochimaru could speak up.

“You don’t plan having a gathering at my place do you?”

“Well it’s quiet.” Jiraiya said sheepishly before Orochimaru glared at him. “If not here then we can hang out there.” He was out the door before Orochimaru could protest to the location. It was not as if he did not know where there was. Of course he did.

He placed his own cup in the sink no longer in need of the tea. The strange feeling that something had changed was nagging him. There was something he was missing but as he was now he was unable to see it. However he would do it. With a few days as a Chuunin under his belt he would be able to actually tell Jiraiya.

XxX

“I thought you were going to wear your Chuunin uniform.”

“I’m off duty and I was reading now I have to spar you!”

“Why do you always make it sound like sparring me is some sort of chore?”

“…”

“Oh no you bastard you think you are so cool!”

Dodging a furious Jiraiya and easily pinning him to the grass on their preferred training ground was a fun way to start their day. It had been a few days since the end of the Chuunin exam. Orochimaru had been on the other side of the village doing intelligence work and quick missions with quickly assembled teams.

He had no idea why there was no real time to ask. As quick as the team had been assembled just as quick they had been dispatched on the mission. There were a few things Orochimaru had learned about teamwork as a Chuunin. People rarely adapted themselves to him he had to move to their pace, their ideas their standards.

As frustrating as it was he did it. These missions were hardly dangerous but he made sure to pick up the slack. Their village could not afford any mistakes.

“What are you thinking about?” Orochimaru blinked back to awareness to see Jiraiya passive under him. He was still sitting on the boy’s waist and holding his wrists to the ground.

“My last mission.” Orochimaru dismissed. He released Jiraiya’s wrist absentmindedly. He could feel the difference in Jiraiya’s body already, when Jiraiya became a man those wrists would be thick with bone and muscle.

“Are you still training with the toads?” Orochimaru asked in order to keep Jiraiya from asking about his mission.

“Yeah.” Jiraiya smirked. “I got the hang of using my chakra from them but I’m not ready to be a sage yet.”

“Obviously.” Orochimaru sneered. “Just how could someone with your mindset become a sage?”

“I know. I don’t have the balance yet.” Jiraiya dismissed and Orochimaru blinked down at him. Usually that would be cause for another fight.

“Will you give up?” Orochimaru asked curiously.

“Nope.” Jiraiya dismissed sitting up causing Orochimaru to slide off his lap to the ground. “It’s all so interesting and I can see it coming in handy.”

“Right.” Orochimaru said sceptically.

“It will.” Jiraiya said firmly leaning forward until they were nose to nose. “And then when I’m a sage I’ll be so powerful I’ll be able to save you!”

“Hn.” Orochimaru snorted feeling amusement bubble up. Jiraiya save him. It was possible but it was also laughable. He contemplated the dark eyes boring into his then became aware that they were not exactly looking at his eyes they seemed to be fixed on something else.

“So cool.” Jiraiya sighed his eyes fixed on Orochimaru’s marks. “Really pretty, nothing like mine.”

“Different clans.” Orochimaru dismissed even as Jiraiya was leaning closer.

“I thought there was just one colour but it looks like a whole bunch. That’s cool.”

Orochimaru kept his breath catch because this was the perfect moment. They were the only members of their team here. No one was around. They were face to face and Jiraiya was focused on him. Not his talents and reputation. Maybe he was focused on his appearance more than Orochimaru himself but it was better than he had ever gotten.

“I like yours.” Orochimaru said raising a hand to lightly touch the one under Jiraiya’s left eye. He was curious about them because Jiraiya had made more than one joke regarding them.

The words that he wanted to say next stuck on his tongue. He watched pride fill Jiraiya’s eyes as his hand lowered and he found himself unable to put voice to his thoughts. How exactly was he supposed to tell Jiraiya?

A simple I like you would not suffice. Knowing Jiraiya the way he did most likely, it would be mistaken for something else.

“I.” Orochimaru began. “I’m grateful we are on the same team.” He felt a blush on his neck and he fought away the feelings of embarrassment. Somehow it just would not come out.

“Me too.” Jiraiya admitted. “I had a quick team for a C-rank mission. I actually missed Tsunade. Our team just seems to work. I don’t know why either.” A shrug then Jiraiya was standing up. “I don’t want to hold us back so that spar first. Then I’ll show you something cool.”

Even as he cursed himself for his weakness Orochimaru stood up brushing away the grass from his kimono. “I thought I was supposed to show you something cool.”

“And you will.” Jiraiya responded a happy smile on his face. “But I’ll show you something cooler!” Jiraiya’s smile seemed to light up the entire training ground.

XxX

“Young Orochimaru.” The voice is stern, a little cold and very demanding. Orochimaru knows who it is even before he finally spots her. He feels a smile tug at his lips at the sight of her.

“Utatane-san.” He says politely even though he feels more than that. Far more than simple courtesy. He admires her and he is wary of her. His politeness hides is feeling of wariness because it feels almost as if she is seeking him out. He has run into the Hokage’s councillors many times. Yet they only used to watch or dismiss them, her eyes as they watch him seem plenty serious and hungry.”

“On your way to report to the Hokage?” She asks even though Orochimaru knows she is aware this is not the case. She obviously has come from the Hokage himself and is well aware what Orochimaru most likely is going for.

“A report, but not of village matters.” Orochimaru responds allowing his body to glide into a posture of attention. He wanted to hold his arms in front of him close together where he would be able to bring out a kunai. One day he would be strong enough that he would be amused at the feeling they give off. A powerful almost hungry feeling. A feeling of power and control.

His eyes slid to the man next to Utatane. As always, they were together. Mikokado and Utatane. The Third Hokage’s former teammates and current councillors. The ever present frown on Mikokado’s face prevented Orochimaru from knowing if the meeting they had obviously just come from went bad. Still the energy he could sense from Utatane showed that it could not have gone too bad.

He was curious to the state he would find his Sensei.

“I’ve been hearing about your _studies_.” Mikokado tastes the last word and Orochimaru is surprised to hear the pleasure in the man’s voice.

“With your talent and your rapid growth there is no doubt you will play a big part in the turning point for the village.” Utatane smiles and Orochimaru tilts his head in acknowledgement. He feels some of his hair slide around his neck but it is a familiar feelings.

“I’m delighted by your praise.” He smiles because he is. He does not know the purpose for it but he feels pride.

“Your mission work is outstanding too. Your solo work shows your growth.” Mikokado nods and Orochimaru’s thoughts flew back to the Chuunin exam where he had a big mission on his own. A mission that should have been given to a squad or at least a Jounin.

Jiraiya it seems will have another reason to be frustrated it seems.

“You will be getting the privileges owed to you soon enough.” Utatane smiles as she moves past him. Orochimaru blinks as Mikokado moves as always, perfect rhythm at her side. Possible promotion aside, it looked like his hopes about the high level texts in the library were about to come through.

Before that however, he had to see how his Sensei after his teammates’ visit. Usually they were not so high of spirit after leaving the Hokage’s office. Which most likely a change was about to be put in place that his Sensei heartily disapproved of. Orochimaru was curious to just what that could be, sometimes his teacher could be a little too kind.

XxX

“Well done on your mission.” Danzo greeted. Orochimaru stilled on his way from the mission desk. He had just returned from yet another mission and he was tired. If it was not one thing, it was another. He still saw his teacher frequently but he had yet to actually go on a proper mission with his original team.

Yet he was running into more and members from his teacher’s original team and he was not dumb enough to think it a simple coincidence.

“Thank you.” Orochimaru responded allowing a small smile on his lips. His teacher was, wary of Danzo but like Utatane Orochimaru was able to understand him if only a little. This man was far more vocal than Utatane however.

“I’ve been hearing Hiruzen sing your praises about your abilities and your _potential_.” Danzo stressed. “I only wish we could have trained you even sooner.”

“I’m happy the way things are.” Orochimaru shrugged off. “However I heard about your proposal to the Third. It was interesting.” And it was. Danzo’s methods were certainly harsh or at least what he proposed was harsh but the man had seen things Orochimaru could not even fathom.

If he had the access to the information that Danzo had there was no doubt he would have come to the same conclusions. Still Orochimaru believed in the Third Hokage who wanted to keep their biggest weapons in reserve until absolutely necessary. The time to use them would come eventually.

“Hiruzen told me about your progress. As rapid as it is I’m sure you and I would agree that with new materials your growth would accelerate even, _more_.” Danzo smiled slowly reaching inside his robe for a few scrolls tied together.

Frozen in place as the delicate important looking scrolls were passed to him with a smile Orochimaru watched Danzo’s playful wink.

“Who knows how far you will go with the right materials? It’s obvious to us that with a thirst for knowledge like yours that a genius like yourself will benefit Konoha in the future, who knows maybe one day lead it down a proper path.”

With that Danzo was gone but Orochimaru remained rooted in place excitement throbbing through his veins. Hint after hint. First the two councillors and now Danzo. He knew to the Hokage he was special but to be acknowledged by these three.

These important looking scrolls that he feared that to get he would have to bribe the Hokage or wait until he was Jounin. It was just handed to him like a treat. Part of him resented it but a greater part of him wanted more of them. The information they contained, he wanted them.

He was going to be a part of Konoha’s change.

XxX

“I’m a little relieved and a little disappointed.” Tsunade pointed out and Orochimaru looked up from his new scroll to agree.

The three of them luckily off duty but with their teacher to offer their congratulations. Just that the man in question could not keep still and kept going to do different things. After the first ten minutes of seeing the man go from thing to thing and ignoring them Orochimaru had given up and curled up on the nearest chair and pulled out a scroll.

There was no way that Tsunade would allow him to leave and also no way he was going to waste his precious time. Therefore, while people and Shinobi kept arriving and leaving and their teacher kept ignoring them. The three of them sat ignored doing various things.

“She could do so much better than that pervert.” Jiraiya snorted playfully.

“That’s why it’s a catch.” Orochimaru pointed out his eyes not leaving his scroll. “She’ll keep Sensei in line.”

“She’s also a good Shinobi.” Tsunade said wistfully. “I’ve seen her in the hospital.”

“They been dating for so long.” Jiraiya moaned. “I wonder why now.”

“Hokage is a busy job.” Orochimaru muttered. “Biwako-san also had things to take care of.”

“Very right.” The stern but slightly amused tone behind him said. Orochimaru looked up to see the woman in question smiling at him with her arms folded.

“Congratulations.” Tsunade offered and Jiraiya sniggered from his seat on the floor.

“I haven’t been seeing much of you.” Biwako said gently and Orochimaru tilted his head in silent agreement. As much as he saw of his teacher, he had seen less and less of his teacher’s lover. Now that she had agreed to marry him, there was no doubt he would see even less of her.

“I’ve been hearing too much about you.” Biwako scowled looking at Jiraiya sprawled on the floor next to Orochimaru’s chair. “I thought that you getting to be Chuunin would change you somehow. Still the same silly brat as before.” Her frown turned to a smile as she looked at Jiraiya. “It’s good. Reminds me of old times.”

“Biwako-san isn’t that old.” Tsunade laughed. “You still look like you are in your teen years.”

“Lies and you know it.” Biwako snorted even as she blushed.

“Looks of a young woman but the maturity of a young mother.” Jiraiya sighed wistfully and Tsunade rolled her eyes before leaning over Orochimaru to poke Jiraiya. Only a small protest escaped Orochimaru at being treated as furniture but it seemed it was enough to stop the argument before it could begin.

“Still the same as always.” Biwako snorted and Orochimaru blinked in confusion as she stood over them a smile playing on her lips.

“I like to think they have changed a little bit even if it seems their personality has not.” Sarutobi Sensei remarked as he finally walked back towards them. Biwako gave one tired look towards the pipe in his mouth before she rolled her eyes and snatched it out.

“This is why we are stronger. We don’t need these things.” She muttered under her breath leaving Orochimaru confused but guessing it was something from a previous argument.

When he learned that his teacher was getting married he felt a little uncertain but seeing the sheepish look on his teacher’s face along with the gentle look in his eyes, Orochimaru was reminded just how good family was.

Just because they were shinobi did not mean they could not seek out their own happiness no matter how unorthodox the happiness seemed. Their teacher with his talents and skills marrying someone with her own skills and talents.

Together they would further their own clan and be each other’s support. From the top of the village they would guide. She would be his support. It would be like having a teammate for life.

Sighing he rolled back up his scroll. Most of it he had gotten anyway.

“Sweets!” Jiraiya exclaimed and Tsunade sighed loudly.

“I did not dress up just to get my clothes dirty from your slobbering.” She scolded before turning to Biwako. “Biwako-san can we get meat?”

“That’s just as dirty!” Jiraiya protested. “And you have to ask Sensei. He’s the one paying.”

“If you think he’s the one with the choice then we should visit the hospital to get your eyes checked after we finish here.” Tsunade dismissed and Orochimaru smiled.

“I wanted sweets. You want meat. It’s a difference in opinion so we should ask Sensei.”

“Then by that logic we should ask Orochimaru” Tsunade grinned.

“He already drinks tea like an old man.” Jiraiya scowled. “So no way.”

“Any reason we can’t have both?” Orochimaru asked just to see the way Jiraiya’s eyes widened happily.

“That sounds a little expensive.” Sarutobi Sensei coughed.

“Well I was leaning towards something sweet.” Orochimaru drawled as he allowed his feet to slide out the chair. “However I can settle for meat now.”

“Outvoted.” Tsunade gloated.

“Yeah yeah.” Jiraiya sighed even as he stood up. “You two always team up.”

“Really?” Biwako hummed as she patted Orochimaru on the head. “I never noticed that.”

XxX

“So nice.” Jiraiya murmurs as they sit with their plate of dangos. Orochimaru paused with his to give Jiraiya a curious look. After the long celebration, they had left the others for sweets.

“Marriage.” Jiraiya nods as his hands slid over to Orochimaru’s plate. Orochimaru relinquished the sweets mostly because unlike Jiraiya his stomach has an end. Also because after meat, dangos seemed sweeter than usual.

“Sensei will be fine with a woman like Biwako-san.” Orochimaru smiled looking down at their table so far from everyone else. It is almost as if they are the only two people in the shop.

“I can’t wait until that happens to us too.” Jiraiya says wistfully on his last dango. Sometime between Orochimaru’s thoughts and his sentence Jiraiya had inhaled all the dangos they bought.

“It won’t.” Orochimaru shrugs as he turned around to signal the server.

“That’s mean.” A heavy slump and Orochimaru turns back to see Jiraiya sulking in his plate. “Maybe not Tsunade then but some girl will marry me.”

“I wasn’t talking about you.” Orochimaru said as he leaned on the table signalling the server forgotten. “I meant me, but for you too that would apply.”

“Look at you. Like some sort of pale prince.” Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru blinked at the jealousy he could hear. “Girls eat that up. Don’t mind others give you shit for it. You’ve got those popular looks. I wish I had it.”

“Thank you.” And Orochimaru knows his words come out much dryer than he had intended. “It’s wasted on them. The girls.” And he knows his voice a just a little bitter there.

“Huh?” Jiraiya asked sitting up slowly.

“I’m gay.” Slips out so easily that Orochimaru does not have time to think about the consequences for his words. “So I won’t be getting married.”

Two blinks as the words registered and Orochimaru could almost see as Jiraiya understood just what he had heard. Finally, he had taken the first step in being selfish.

“Oh.” Was said slowly. “I guess you won’t be getting married then.” A pause. “So then you have to look for a successor.”

Orochimaru frowned, that was off topic and unexpected. “Why would I want a successor?”

“Isn’t that what you’ve been up to?” Jiraiya asked looking surprised. “I heard from some Chuunin you were saving up to make some additions to your house.”

“For a lab and a storage room.” Orochimaru dismisses with a wave of his hand as he glared at Jiraiya. “But how do you know about that?”

“Like I said.” Jiraiya stressed looking irritated himself. “From some other Chuunins. That and I heard you were talking to some carpenters. I didn’t know what for so I waited to ask you.”

“A storehouse to store the scrolls I’ve already memorized and mastered.” Orochimaru muttered before continuing. “I’m surprised about your…reaction.”

“Why?” Jiraiya aksed curiously. “You’ve been a little out of it lately so I thought this was finally it.”

“I have no idea why I thought you would be bothered.” Orochimaru sighed looking at the idiot he was teamed with.

“Did you tell Sensei?” Jiraiya asked signalling the server.

“No. You are the first person I told.” Orochimaru shrugged. “However Sensei most likely knows.” There was no most likely about it. Most likely before Orochimaru himself had figure out his feelings Sarutobi Sensei had known about them. He was just lucky his Sensei was a man who believed in people making their own destinies and directing their own love life.

“So not even Princess knows.” Jiraiya sniggered and Orochimaru stopped himself from pointing out that Tsunade most likely knew as well.

“Just because you are gay doesn’t mean you can’t fall in love.” Jiraiya dismissed his tone serious. He fell silent as the server arrive. Orochimaru watched as Jiriaya paid.

“No more?”

“Not now.” Jiraiya admitted giving Orochimaru an unreadable glance. “I have things to do later, but still I’m serious. I know you are still big on being exactly like Sensei minus the pervy part but.”

“I want to make my own way.” Orochimaru interrupted.

“Right well, Hokage doesn’t pass through bloodlines so you don’t have to worry about that. It doesn’t change anything. You liking guys. You shouldn’t have to hide it.” A pause as Jiraiya studied his fingers. “Just now, what you said. You need a store house?”

“To hold the scrolls I’m done with.” Orochimaru said curiously. “Are you going to build me one?”

“I might know a few people.” Jiraiya laughed. “But um. Actually you said scrolls? As in more scrolls than what you had?”

“I’ve been getting new ones.” Orochimaru admitted thinking of the scrolls he was getting from Danzo and the councillors not to mention the ones he came home to find as a present from the Hokage.

“I see.” Jiraiya said softly. He looked up and smiled but it seemed dimmer compared to the ones Orochimaru was accustomed to getting. “You really are high maintenance aren’t you Orochi? Don’t worry I think I know a few good carpenters.”

“I really like you.” Orochimaru murmured. There was a spark of surprise in Jiraiya’s eyes before a sly glint appeared in them.

“I won’t help you stock up the storehouse.”

Well. The whole deal of confession had not gone exactly how he liked but it looked like Jiraiya would be around more. Better yet, he accepted that Orochimaru was gay. Maybe with a little more time he would be able to understand that Orochimaru liked him that way.

“You really are a genius.” Jiraiya said so softly that Orochimaru would have missed it if he were not so close. He looked at the tensed hands that Jiraiya had. Maybe this was not the time to be selfish.

Yet he had the feeling that he could not go back. He was not sure where but it seemed as if doors behind him were being closed. It was an eerie feeling and the more he though about what he was doing and the more decisions he made he had the feeling that something was changing.

Not in him, but somewhere. Still as he took in the fact that somehow he had upset Jiraiya Orochimaru accepted that maybe it was a good thing they would be busy in the upcoming months. Soon they would be back on the same team but only when they had found their strengths. The reason? War.

But for now he was glad he had been selfish enough to say something. He might end up regretting it further down the road but for now there was a little less tension on him. What he would do from now on regarding his attraction would definitely have to wait. Maybe he would not be able to truly let Jiraiya know how he felt until they became equals.

How long would he have to wait until Jiraiya caught up to him? Was he even willing to wait? Was Jiraiya even capable of catching up. Orochimaru had a long path of discovery ahead of him, was he going to linger looking back for Jiraiya or was he going to stride ahead and have faith in Jiraiya’s growth?

As he said goodbye to Jiraiya and turned down the path towards home Orochimaru questioned himself. His first confession had not ruined everything but it had not started anything either. It was not too late for him to abandon the sill idea and pour himself into studies.

He went to open his door and froze realizing that someone had been there. Usually with ANBU it took him until he got inside to really notice but he was at his door and he knew someone had intruded. That screamed clumsy if nothing else.

Right in the doorway was a small bottle containing something he already had. He did not need the messy note next to it to know where it came from. Instead, he looked at the tiny bottle holding the shred skin of a snake.

Maybe this was the start of something new after all.


	2. Preferred 4-man Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will this be weekly? Not too sure but I'm hoping it will be. I poured tons of stuff into this chapter to make the next chapter a lot easier.  
> *Might have to come through and do some editing

“Wakey wakey, Orochimaru.” The teasing but wary voice was acknowledged and recognised in Orochimaru’s mind as he came to awareness. However, he had already readied himself for battle by the time he fully realized it was only Tsunade and there was no danger around. His kunai slid back into his sleeve as he sat up properly. A quick glance at Tsunade to gauge her condition and then another to where they had spent the afternoon.

“My shift isn’t over yet.” He pointed out. It most certainly had not, the sun was still high in the sky. At most he had slept for four hours. It felt like enough but he had wanted more to fully prepare him for his night shift.

“I know but they are changing location.” Tsunade shrugged. “We have to change position too. We are supposed to be protecting them.”

She did have a point. Orochimaru stood up effortlessly and gave a tired glance to the tree trunk he had been sleeping with his back to. The ground would have been a better choice than the withered mangled bark. It was an achievement he had fallen asleep as quickly as he had.

Still their mission, on the outside of the village had called for him to make such sacrifices. With the type of cover surrounding the trees, it was a readymade blanket of sort. Still while they waited to be relieved, he would be giving serious thought to sleeping on the ground.

It sounded like a simple job. It was even brief on the paper but Orochimaru knew the Hokage. The fact that their team had been assembled never mind one person was missing. The fact they had been sent out quickly with more oral orders than written. This was serious.

“Has he come back?” Orochimaru questioned as he finally joined Tsunade where she stood guard looking in the direction of the fields.

“Not yet.” She sighed quietly. “He’s a little on the slow side. We don’t need him getting caught or killed.”

“So he’s playing hunter?” Orochimaru snorted moving to get the cramp out his neck. “You should have sent him in to work with the farmers.”

“I was going to do that.” Tsunade stressed. “But after the last tiny skirmish I’ve been with in him I’d rather when the fighting starts it being one of the two of us.”

“He gets to play messenger.” Orochimaru murmured understanding. “Hoping he can figure out which ninja or bandit it is.”

“We haven’t seen anyone yet.” Tsunade reminded him as she cracked her knuckles. “All I’ve seen is my future breakfast a few months from now.”

“I don’t remember you being that fond of rice.” Orochimaru snorted.

“Ahh!” She exhaled nosily. “I just wish that idiot wasn’t somewhere else! We would have had a totally different plan if it was the three of us.”

Orochimaru had to agree. Most likely if they had been paired with Jiraiya they could have sent Jiraiya in as a farmer. Jiraiya with his boundless energy and attitude towards training would not even blink at his role. Leaving Orochimaru to identify those constantly attacking the field at Konoha’s border.

Whether it was Suna ninjas or ninjas from the Hidden valley village. Or even just bandits. They needed to know who. Find out why and of course eliminate them.

The last bit was not exactly their order but Orochimaru could read through the lines just fine. It was a simple C-rank with the possibility of being a B-rank. Jiraiya would have been gloating if he was with them but he was off on another matter.

“Whoever it is. Sarutobi Sensei won’t be happy.” Tsunade mumbled as they watched the farmers go to work.

“He will if they are small time bandits.” Orochimaru replied, but he did not even believe that.

XxX

Sometimes it felt as if his real home was the library. Orochimaru blinked at the unexpectedly strong sun that hit his eyes the moment he walked out. This day off he had spent doing research. Long before, he had started making his own copies of the scrolls in the library. On the other hand, he was making notes on the subjects that interested him so he could compile later.

In the pursuit of his dream, the path was not going to be easy to walk down. Right now there was not even  path Orochimaru would have to walk down and create that path on his own but that was okay he was getting strength. No matter how now he was regarded. No matter how right now he was slightly feared. One day they would understand his efforts.

His dreams would benefit others. Help benefit the village. Out of habit Orochimaru turned to face the Hokage mountain where the faces of the Hokages were. The past two and the present Hokage.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something that seemed familiar so Orochimaru turned once again as he cradled his scrolls to see Tsunade a distance away walking towards the general direction of her house. She was not alone.

Looking closer he saw a familiar figure cradled in her arms. Her little brother Nawaki. Orochimaru had seen him plenty of times. Been introduced even but he doubted the boy was old enough to remember faces besides his family’s own.

They were not that far away, Orochimaru could call out or even walk at a fast pace to catch up. He could do that but he was not going to. He saw the way the boy tugged at Tsunade’s hair most likely trying to pull down the high ponytail that Tsunade kept swearing she was going to stop with when she was ready.

He could feel their atmosphere as they went along together. They were just a few meters away but he was unable to call out or go to them. No, more like he did not want to. He looked down at his scrolls and thought about the work he wanted to achieve before his next mission. This was their day off and Tsunade was spending it with family. Her precious little brother. She doted on him in a way that was almost annoying.

A quick intake of breath and Orochimaru moved forward heading towards his own home. Tsunade had not spotted him and he would take care that she continued not to.

XxX

There was nothing like a little extra money for just in case. Triumphantly Jiraiya held the wiggling cat under one arm as he marched in the direction of the mission desk. Finding and catching this cat had taken even _less_ time than before.

The best way to see how much he was improving was by missions. His Sensei had told him that. Everyone said it. Yet the only missions he could really see, as a Chuunin that he had improved was Genin missions. Not that they minded. The village from what he noticed was always swamped with Genin D-rank missions.

New Genin teams could only do so many in a day. Jiraiya however was able to come in and take up the slack. It was benefitting the village! Also benefitting his wallet. When not training and having to do missions with his teams he went solo.

His record certainly would look interesting when all was done he was betting. Most likely, he would be the only one with so many D-rank missions done. Nevertheless, it was helping him. His stealth skills were certainly going up, this cat had not even sensed him until he sprang forward to pick it up. He knew a cage would have been best to carry it but he was in a hurry.

Finding it was hard enough. For a cat that lived on the outskirts of the village it certainly had run far. Jiraiya was just outside of the heart of Konoha. He slowed down a bit to soak in the feeling of life all around him. The sound of home, from time to time it was muted but sometimes he just tuned in to really feel it. Konoha was _alive_.

Standing where he was Jiraiya spotted the figure before he registered exactly what he was spotting. The high ponytail and slim figure walking slowly no doubt going home. Tsunade.

Almost forgetting about the cat in his arms for a moment Jiraiya stepped forward. He absently squeezed the cat a little too hard resulting in the cat’s renewed struggle. Using his free hand to seize the neck to help it struggle down took a few seconds.

By the time he was able to look back up Tsunade had moved into a distance that he could better see her. Jiraiya’s hopes plummeted to see who was happily being carried in her arms. Damn it.

Was not the kid getting too old for that? Tsunade spoiled him rotten. Not that Jiraiya disliked that part of her. The raging Princess and the doting elder sister. Still how old was Nawaki? Was he not going to enter the academy soon? Or was he in it already? He kept forgetting if Tsunade mentioned it.

Jiraiya debated approaching her. She was going home, a place he had been plenty times. Uninvited but he had made it inside after all. Usually he would have approached her. Run up to her. They would have discussed their days so far. Caught up, maybe discussed something…that was until he managed to piss her off.

Today was different. Jiraiya watched the fond look on Tsunade’s face as she carried her little brother with her. She was out her Chuunin clothes and in her normal civilian wear.

Maybe if Tsunade had been alone he would have approached her or called out to her. They would have joked about his running around doing D-ranks. But she was not alone, she was taking in family time and Jiraiya was not enough a fool to intrude on that. He turned away, he had a mission to finish anyway it was not over until he delivered the cat.

The shine of black hair caught his attention next. Jiraiya blinked frozen and almost let go of the cat as he spotted another unexpected sight. Orochimaru was making his way stealthily in the direction of his own home.

Jiraiya glanced in the direction his teammate must have come from to see the library. His gaze went back to Orochimaru cradling what looked like scrolls and he sighed cradling the cat closer to him.

They were all off duty. Orochimaru must have seen Tsunade and thought what he did. Jiraiya curiously wondered why he had not been spotted then glanced to the shop flag he was standing next to. Maybe the loud colour was making it hard to see him.

Unlike Tsunade, Orochimaru was alone. Jiraiya played with the idea of approaching the other boy when his mind went back to the conversation they had a few weeks before.

His mouth twisted and he looked at the load Orochimaru carried. Did he really have time to do that? He was improving himself. He was catching up to them. He was still a little clumsy but he was not stupid.

Orochimaru needed a _storeroom_ for the scrolls he was finished with. Jiraiya had popped by during the creation and he was wowed by it all. It was huge; it went underground from what Orochimaru told him. Worst yet Orochimaru said he might need a few _others_.

Orochimaru was going and going. Tsunade too. During their free time, it was not too much of a guess where she would be. He was smoothing up his basics with these D-rank missions. He should be going back to the library himself. He was studying but it was nothing compared to that genius.

He was _not_ inferior to him.

Jiraiya sighed as he watched his two teammates disappear from sight. It felt like that sometimes but he was determined not to hold anyone back. He would stay alive; he would be able to help them.

First drop off the cat. Next off to the library then more Sage training. Honestly he did not want to leave these two.

XxX

“It’s Team Hiruzen all over again.” Tsunade sighed happily. Orochimaru turned his head to see a head of unruly white hair. If he craned his neck, he knew he would see her brown hair. He turned back to look at the sky.

Flat on their backs, the grass soft and the smell of flowers wafting from a flower field  they relaxed. Not an uncommon position for them. Usually Jiraiya would collapse first then Orochimaru, not wanting to waste energy would sit down. When Jiraiya went down it took a while to get him back up. Unless they were in immediate danger that was.

“Minus Sensei.” Jiraiya sighed.

“We were minus you for a bit there.” Tsunade teased. Orochimaru could feel the vibrations from where she obviously turning over.

“Yeah I’m not eager to do that again.” Jiraiya admitted and Orochimaru paused his cloud gazing to look at Jiraiya.

“I’m all for getting to know new people and learning to work with them but _this_ feels right.” Jiraiya muttered.

“I know what you mean.” A thump from Tsunade. “I’ve been on different teams too but this just feels better. Those people are our friends but they don’t know us they way _we_ know us. I prefer working with you two.”

There was a pause after Tsunade spoke. Orochimaru had returned to gazing at the clouds when he felt two hot glares aimed at him. With a sigh he once again turned his head. Tsunade and Jiraiya were glaring at him.

“I can make up for any blunders.” He drawled fighting back the smile that wanted to rise at seeing Jiraiya’s irritation. “Other teams was an enlightening experience but the team so far that gives me the best results is this one.” Orochimaru caught the flash of uncertainty on Jiraiya’s face and rolled his eyes.

“I find that good chemistry affects the missions. When you are overly aware of your teammates you are most likely to mess up. No matter how good you are others will be forced to make up for your emotional blunders. Things like fear and jealousy those things have no place on a team.”

“There should be only healthy rivalries.” Orochimaru observed.

“That sounds like something Sensei would say.” Tsunade teased leaning over to poke his chest. She slumped over Jiraiya’s arm to do it but the boy was too busy grinning.

“It IS something we discussed.” Orochimaru pointed out.

“Definitely something Sensei would say.” Jiraiya grinned. “We’ve learned a little by being on other teams but we should aim to be an invincible team.”

“Nonsense.” Orochimaru dismissed.

“No I mean we should aim to be a team that would be such a powerhouse when we are together no one would stand a _chance_!” Jiraiya’s excitement had Orochimaru just watching him Tsunade as well. They exchanged a look. Orochimaru nodded seeing that Tsunade had come to the same conclusion, Jiraiya had been thinking about this for a while.

“With our Sensei being the Hokage we do have an obligation to make him proud.” Tsunade mused as she sat back.

“Then we should work on our teamwork.” Orochimaru shrugged.

“Like we don’t do that already.” Tsunade sighed. “We have a break for the rest of the evening. I’m going to the hospital. What are you two doing?”

“Studying.” Orochimaru answered swiftly.

“A mission.” Jiraiya grinned.

“A mission?” Orochimaru asked. They had just come from a mission. Jiraiya had tons of energy but there was no need for him to do that.

“A D-rank. No problem.” Jiraiya dismissed. “A little far out from the centre of the village. Clearing some rocks off a field. A landslide caused it.”

“But D-ranks are for Genin.” Tsunade frowned.

“We are always swamped.” Jiraiya said seriously. “It’s sort of training for me. I was doing strength training today anyway and I’ll be done way before any Genin.”

“Sure you aren’t doing this for extra pay?” Tsunade asked suspiciously. Jiraiya barked out laughing.

“If you saw the pay you wouldn’t be saying that princess. D-rank missions are certainly lacking in funds to give. I was paid food and coupons for some the cat retrieval ones.”

“Ouch.” Tsunade winced.

“Yeah, I try to take the missions with lower pay anyway.” Jiraiya shrugged. “But it seems people don’t really have the money they used to for D-ranks.”

“D-ranks are like odd jobs so it doesn’t really matter.” Tsunade dismissed. “At least you’ll be doing something constructive.”

“Away from harm’s way lifting big rocks.” Orochimaru drawled. “The village baths are safe if only for a while.” Jiraiya flushed red and Tsunade burst into laughter.

XxX

Their training sessions were always amusing. First the discussion to see who would be the ones to team up. They always did it fairly, this was training after all.

Two to team up leaving one to defend himself. The idea had come from what Sarutobi Sensei had started them on. Tsunade and Jiraiya to take down Orochimaru. It had ended up as a fun exercise. At first he had to go through no real effort but the longer they worked together the sharper he had to be.

At the time he had won but he had understood what Sarutobi Sensei at that time been trying to tell him. That was why they showed each other their strengths and weaknesses as a team through team training. They all had something to give.

When Orochimaru and Tsunade teamed up to take down Jiraiya it had only taken a few turns before getting Jiraiya got tricky and annoying. His amount of stamina made for trouble. They were forced to keep on guard and always make sure they had the real one in sight as they made plans.

When Orochimaru and Jiraiya teamed up to take down Tsunade they moved cautiously. A full on attack was just stupid; Tsunade wielded her strength like a true monster. Taking her down took time and well placed attacks.

They worked together and learned each other’s strengths and weaknesses. The good thing about their training was that the same thing never worked twice. They were fine-tuning their three-man cell all on their own. Through signals, glances and body language whole conversations were conducted.

Orochimaru caught Jiraiya’s fist turning even as he did so to launch the boy into the air. He got halfway into the spin before a flash of brown caught his eye and he cursed. With both hands occupied and Tsunade launching towards him he had no choice but to drop towards the ground.

Tsunade flew overhead her fist hitting the ground and Orochimaru heard the sound as the ground shook and cracked. A fumble at his waist brought his attention to Jiraiya who had taken his up air treatment rather well. Up sided down he had used his other arm to snatch Orochimaru’s tools.

 With a curse Orochimaru launched Jiraiya into the sky with his arm strength even as he got into a proper defensive position. Hand to hand with Jiraiya would leave him too open. Keeping those two so close would only spell danger for him.

Forming seals faster than he knew they could currently keep up with Orochimaru put his hands to his mouth and saw the moment that it clicked exactly what he was going to do.

“Fucking overkill Orochimaru!” Jiraiya yelped as he leapt away from Tsunade. Orochimaru felt humour in his heart as he spewed the humongous fireball to the space between Tsunade and Jiraiya. Moving even as the fireball was created he hesitated before running to Tsunade. There was a bigger chance of taking her out in this situation than Jiraiya.

XxX

He had lost but it had still been interesting. Orochimaru panted as he stared up at the sky. He could smell the smoke that he had caused. The strong scent of earth from Tsunade and his body ached because of Jiraiya.

Their training was good.

“Took us forever.” Tsunade complained. “Orochimaru! You know way too many jutsus!”

“Not enough.” Slipped out before he could stop it. Standing above him, he saw when Tsunade’s face softened before she gently nudged him with her foot.

“Come on get up. The training ground is a mess.”

“Considering the results I don’t mind.” Sarutobi Sensei chuckled. Jiraiya and Tsunade flinched but Orochimaru just closed his eyes as he relaxed on the ground.

“Sensei!” Jiraiya exclaimed. “J-Just how long have you been here?”

“From the very beginning.” Their Sensei chuckled. “I think you have done more damage than usual here.”

“Then it just shows how much we all have grown.” Orochimaru spoke up. “We’re not Genin. We’ll do a whole lot more damage now.”

“Yes you will.” Their Sensei chuckled.

XxX

“What a cheap mission.” Jiraiya complained. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and just barely managed not to sigh.

“It’s technically a C-rank.” Tsunade pointed out. “By the time we split it there barely is going to be any money but it’s still a mission.”

“Only reason why you want to do it so badly is because it has to do with medical tools.” Jiraiya snorted. He turned to Orochimaru. “It was your turn so why let her pick the mission?”

“I had no interest in any of them.” Orochimaru said easily as they kept their fast pace through the trees. “As escorting medical supplies interested Tsunade I thought it best if all of us were not bored.” He gave Jiraiya a tired smile. “The pay for the others was not any better.”

“Is it me or is there less money for missions?” Jiraiya asked keeping level with Orochimaru. “First the prices of D-ranks are even lower now. The demands are high but in the village the costs are low.”

Orochimaru bit his lip as he studied Jiraiya. Everything had a reason. Everything had a cost or effect. Just exactly how could he explain to his team mate?

“Least we have food.” Jiraiya grinned as he took an extra leap to catch up with Tsunade. “Oi Princess! I’m not gonna carry any of the boxes if we find the carts sabotaged. Just letting you know.”

Ignoring the squabble that started Orochimaru’s thoughts went again to their on the book C-rank. The C-rank with a high possibility of going B-rank. That was if the troubles started outside their borders. If they were ambushed coming back to Konoha…A-rank.

For now it was a C-rank. Orochimaru kept the plans for any troubles at the back of his mind and lengthened his strides to keep his teammates from killing each other before the mission started.

XxX

Usually Orochimaru did not want to rush anything but he was looking forward to adulthood with every tea meeting he had with the Hokage. He his team felt the same. They were counting the days to when they could pull out sake instead of enduring what their teacher considered tea.

Going through the tea ordeal once a month was way too painful. Orochimaru would rather never go through it again. It got old fast. When their Sensei remembered they had taste buds, the tea time was bearable. When the Hokage was stressed and distracted however, Orochimaru knew he was not alone on wishing he never saw tea again.

One thing for sure, just by tasting the tea he knew exactly what direction the conversation would not go. The tea was so thick Orochimaru tried guessing how much water content it actually had.

“You are doing well on your missions.” The Hokage commented as he watched the three of them seated before him. Orochimaru stopped eyeing his cup and instead looked properly at the man’s face. Sarutobi Sensei looked tired.

“Well the ones we are on together anyway.” Tsunade gloated. Orochimaru from the corner of his eye watched as she glanced at himself and Jiraiya before chugging back her tea in one gulp. Gutsy. “Everything is better when we work together.”

“Especially when you have two patients to work on in field am I right?” Sarutobi Sensei chuckled fondly. Orochimaru watched the slight blush form on Tsunade’s cheeks.

“Well Jiraiya is a walking disaster or he used to be.” Tsunade muttered. “But I have my own rule about this thing.” She clenched her fists. “Don’t worry about me Sensei.”

“I was not a walking disaster.” Jiraiya hissed. “Also _hime_ I’m a lot more solid than you think. I survived after all.”

“Sadly.” Tsunade hissed. “Pervert.”

Orochimaru felt a slight wariness towards Tsunade as they discussed _that_. Jiraiya had done many stupid, many crazy things but peeping on Tsunade had resulted in catastrophic results. Orochimaru had thought if he survived then he would not be a ninja anymore. Tsunade had been brutal.

“Sensei.” Orochimaru spoke up to hurry things along. “We might be Chuunin but we don’t have any free time. Orochimaru met Jiraiya’s surprised eyes and nodded slowly.

They free time was spent training. The only relaxing time Orochimaru experienced was at the small family bath and when he was home reading. The reading was in a way work but he found it relaxing. Tsunade was either out around Konoha or at the Hospital.

Jiraiya, Orochimaru was certain that Jiraiya trained none stop. He studied some or he had to because there was an improvement. Right now, they were experiencing peaceful times but this was the period of their growth. Turning to look back at the Hokage Orochimaru saw that the man understood that.

“I’m aware of your training.” The Hokage sighed. He slid his pipe into his mouth and looked out the window. “I’m aware of all your pursuits and I’m proud of all of you.”

There was shifting from Tsunade and Jiraiya and Orochimaru smiled sadly. Just one sentence, one phrase of praise from their teacher and they were affected. He was too but those two drank up praise so readily.

“Missions from this point on may concern more danger than before.” The Hokage sighed again. Even though he faced the window, Orochimaru knew the man’s face was one of regret. “This is not the future he wanted.” Was said so softly that Orochimaru blinked confused to whether or not he had even heard it. A glance to Tsunade showed no reaction so his doubts rose higher.

“Sensei?” Jiraiya questioned.

“I want it to last but this peace may be more fleeting than we thought.” The Hokage mused and Orochimaru swallowed as the Hokage confirmed his suspicions. Sooner or later war would come.

XxX

“This is a stupid idea.” Tsunade mumbled. Orochimaru looked up from his scroll contemplating her words. There was no question just what she was thinking of. He had noticed her conflicted expression on hearing about their mission.

He had seen her agonized expression after hearing about the results of another team’s last mission. Honestly, he had thought the first one to speak up about their feelings would be Jiraiya but there was room for error.

“I agree.” Jiraiya mumbled. “I mean you heard about what’s happening at some of our borders right? If Konoha keeps doing _this_ somebody is going to get angry. We don’t really need to do _this_.”

“You don’t understand.” He sighed returning back to his scroll. They had another hour of sunlight left then they would join the other team. “This has to be done.”

“At what cost?” Tsunade demanded. “The land of Fire is huge! Konoha is one of the biggest Shinobi villages!”

“Konoha needs to be able to feed their ninjas and pay to support their villages.” Orochimaru pointed out. “With the attacks on farmers lands and unpredictable weather there is no real choice. This is only for now.”

“For the village?” Tsunade asked bitterly. “Snatching away land is for the village’s sake?”

“It doesn’t rest well with me either.” Orochimaru pointed out. “But we have to trust in our Hokage and this mission.”

XxX

Tensions were high between the Hokage and his council. It was something so problematic that it spilled over. The council members were tense even when not with the Hokage. ANBU when seen looked so shaky that Orochimaru was curious to exactly what was going on.

His meetings with the Hokage started with his Sensei so stiff. The man settled down the longer they were together and Orochimaru felt relief that the man was able to relax with him, his student but he wanted to know.

It was something that had to do with the mission he had not been sent on Orochimaru knew this. Somehow a simple patrol mission had gained so much attention and he wanted to know why.

He was slightly furious with himself because he should have gone on that mission. He would have except his arm had been still recovering. A spar with Jiraiya that had simply gotten too exciting. His arm had needed healing.

The only thing that made Orochimaru feel good about the incident was that Jiraiya had been knocked out and the Chuunins that had come to investigate had been knocked out as well. It was not winning him any points with them, if anything that incident just might cause more problems.

Still the need to know about what happened on that patrol mission he had no choice to turn down was eating at him. He needed to know exactly what had occurred that was now causing tensions to soar and Shinobi to creep about even more than usual.

He needed to know but at his current level…Orochimaru brushed away his irritation. With him currently still training and still being a Chuunin there was no doubt that information would remain deliciously out of reach.

“-Calm yourself Danzo.” Sarutobi Sensei’s tensed voice echoed into the hall and Orochimaru froze. Sensei and Danzo? He stared at the door conflicted if to interrupt or gather information.

“You can’t seriously expect to sit and do _nothing_!” Danzo’s voice stressed. “These people-“

“Have stolen yes but after investigating the incident-“

“After investigating the incident what Hokage? These people attacked on our borders and _stole_.”

“They also had little to no choice.” A pause. “A village as small as theirs has little resources. With everything that has been happening and after the previous war recovering is not so easily.”

“This makes Konoha look like a joke!”

“Konoha will always be sympathetic to those in need. With our current status, exactly how could you so harshly order the execution of some Genins that stole food?”

“It’s because they stole.” Danzo stressed. “They know the rules just as well as any veteran does.”

“They also showed great inner strength.” Sarutobi Sensei sighed. “Killing them is out of the question it will just bring more problems.”

“Then at least ransom them!”

“For what?” The Hokage sounded slightly amused. “A cow or two sheep? Wait don’t answer that, my next guest has arrived.”

“Next guest?” Danzo asked. “Oh, I see.” The door clicked open. Orochimaru swallowed at seeing both men in the doorway staring at him. An unwilling flush spread across him, thankfully it was quick.

“Orochimaru-kun.” The Hokage chuckled. “Thank you for waiting.”

“Orochimaru-kun.” Danzo nodded. “I’ll see you another time.”

A little annoyed at how amused both men were, looking at him, Orochimaru allowed Danzo to exit the Hokage’s office before he stepped in for his meeting.

XxX

It was a good idea to keep an eye on the man but he kept moving so quickly, so _deadly_ that Orochimaru was having to struggle just to be on the defensive. The man that was his Sensei’s teammate and that was his teacher’s friend was _strong_.

He was lucky that the man was holding back. He was lucky that this was a spar. Those facts of luck pissed him off.

Orochimaru wanted to snarl as his knife met Danzo’s and the man used that opportunity to kick him away. Air left his lungs. The force of that hurt! Even worse even that kick felt pulled.

Watching Danzo evade some and dismantle most of his traps as they sparred made him angry even as he moved to find some way to be on the offensive. As frustrating as this would it had the potential to be perhaps-

A sword thrust that barely missed his ear. Even as he dodged Orochimaru was clasping his hands together quickly forming seals to do a jutsu in order to drive Danzo. First fire. Danzo leapt back his sword in hand. Orochimaru felt a irritation at how well Danzo had calculated the fireball’s range even as his hands kept moving and next came _wind_.

Orochimaru had a spit second of pride because of Danzo’s widened eyes even as his hands kept moving. Danzo slung his sword onto his back his hands moving forming seals almost quicker than him. There was a hard slam above him and Orochimaru grinned.

“Earth clone.” Danzo said in amusement. “Well done.”

Surging up through the ground pride thrumming through his veins Orochimaru chuckled. “Your praise gives me pleasure.”

“You used my distraction in order to hide yourself.” Danzo mused as Orochimaru held his kunai to Danzo’s neck.

“Yes I did.” Orochimaru admitted.

“What’s impressive is that when I went after the earth clone, you made another clone. You never underestimate me Orochimaru.”

“I can’t afford to.” Orochimaru admitted as he turned his head to see the back of his clone that held Danzo’s clone at sword point.

“Wonderful.” Danzo’s clone hissed and Orochimaru chuckled again.

XxX

“Why does my free time always involve you in some way.” Orochimaru sighed as he gently put down the jar he had brought along with him peering up at someone who should not be here. “Surely you have missions, chores, _something_ to do besides bother me on rare days off.”

Jiraiya just shrugged and gave him a happy grin. Orochimaru just rolled his eyes and continued searching. A thump behind him had him begging for patience as Jiraiya jumped from the tree limp to the ground.

“I heard from Sensei you were going to do another experiment. I wanted to see.”

“Are we children?” Orochimaru wondered as he found the plant he was looking for. Taking out his kunai, he prepared to extract it. “Do we rush to look at things that are interesting?”

“That and I wanted to talk to you.” Jiraiya said so serious that Orochimaru for a moment paused. He glanced at the serious look Jiraiya was giving him to back to the plant that he desperately needed. Considering just where Jiraiya’s thoughts were most of the time maybe this he could ignore him.

“I’m busy.” He said but it sounded weak to his ears.

“I know.” Jiraiya muttered as he sat next to Orochimaru. “But I was on a mission and we were doing some talking and well….”

“Yes?” Orochimaru hissed in irritation his hand clutching the kunai hovering above the plant. “What?”

“You haven’t kissed anyone yet right?”

There was a thump on the grass and Orochimaru realized it was the sound from his kunai dropping. Had Jiraiya just asked what he thought he did? A quick look reassured him that he had heard. Jiraiya was looking serious with a mix of nervousness.

“Exactly what does my experience with kissing have to do with anything?” Orochimaru asked leaving the kunai just where it was.

“So you haven’t.” Jiraiya says in such a smug way that Orochimaru tilted his head and turned to face Jiraiya ignoring the plant for the time being. First, he would deal with the idiot.

“Like I said.” He repeated slowly. “What does that have to do with anything, I’m not you.”

Orochimaru watched a change flicker across Jiraiya face to only be totally wiped away by the serious look Jiraiya gave him back.

“But you haven’t had you.” Jiraiya stressed.

“I haven’t.” Orochimaru said slowly. He thought Jiraiya would burst into happy laughter at his proclamation or start nodding while being smug. He was unnerved at the silence Jiraiya fell into. His arms crossed his head down. It was so silent that Orochimaru was able to hear the trickle of the stream not too far away. The rustling of the forest around them.

“Well as someone who rarely thinks of matters of the delicate heart.” Jiraiya began and Orochimaru eyed him in disbelief.

“I’m serious!” Jiraiya snapped glaring. “You’re all about Jutsus and missions. So in matters of the heart obviously I’d know more.”

“Ah yes, so much more.” Orochimaru muttered thinking of Jiraiya’s ever going crush on Tsunade and his open lewdness. A cough brought his attention to the now uncomfortable Jiraiya.

“Right, so while on my mission I realized you might not know this but even to men the first kiss is important.”

“Ahh.” Orochimaru nodded. “I would have never known that.” Jiraiya flushed.

“I mean, when you look back years from whenever you had your first kiss it should be of a happy time when you can smile or laugh about it. You don’t want to be regretting it or wishing you could take the first kiss back.”

“Speaking from experience?” Orochimaru asked curiously. “Or is this something you think about often?”

He was unprepared for the sheepish grin Jiraiya flashed. “Well I’m sure even when I’m an old man I’ll be looking back at my first kiss and laughing. I’m covered.”

“You’ve already.” Orochimaru asked a pang of dread inside him. He had known that with Jiraiya’s constant dogging of females that eventually he would meet one willing to put up with him but Jiraiya’s look spoke of something else.

“Yeah.” Jiraiya laughed. “Funny story about my first kiss.”

“I’d rather not.” Orochimaru muttered turning his head to where his kunai had fallen.

“But it’s real funny. But, you gotta promise not to tell Tsunade. She would kill me if she found out.” Jiraiya chuckled.

Orochimaru’s  “I can imagine.” Was only a wisp of a sound.

“Yeah, if she knew I had gone peeping again she would really kill me this time.” Jiraiya muttered. Orochimaru swung his head back around to study Jiraiya’s face. In his head, he had been putting together a very different picture.

“Peeping?” He asked even though inside he felt disdain.

“I caught got.” Jiraiya chuckled. “I thought I was gonna be killed! But then this serious babe. A civilian! With these huge-!”

“I get the point.” Orochimaru interrupted Jiraiya gave him a sheepish look in response.

“So yeah I’m at the outside bath and this civilian girl catches me. I think I’m screwed but she just draws me into her boobs to hide me from the others. Total heaven. Then the others pass by and she just lands one on me!”

Jiraiya’s blissful expression is almost too painful to look at. Orochimaru maintains his curious expression even as a thread of irritation wraps around him.

“So?” Orochimaru asks a part of him wondering how he managed not to bite out that question. Jiraiya grows serious again.

“Well that’s special to me. No matter what happens, that memory is going to remain with me forever. I was talking to some other Chuunins and it was then I realized that not everybody gets a happy first kiss.”

Jiraiya paused again and searched him face. Whatever he was looking for Orochimaru was unsure if he found it because immediately after he released a sigh so loud and long that it felt as if it was coming from his very soul.

“What I’m trying to say is. We’re friends right?” Jiraiya asked softly. “Aren’t we friends?”

“Yes.” Orochimaru said slowly.

“I’m important to you.” Jiraiya stressed. “No matter what happens between us in the future, we’ll look back at us as bratty kids and laugh. No matter what. We won’t regret our time as kids.”

Orochimaru bit back his instinctive response and instead studied Jiraiya. His friend’s face calm with his seriousness. His eyes clear even though there were a few twitches of nerves.

“What do you want?” Orochimaru asked with his voice low. Somehow, this moment between them seemed so _fragile_.

“Kiss me.” Jiraiya said simply. Orochimaru felt his heart stop for a precious second before it started back at what had to be triple the pace. He was unsure just what his face showed but he felt his skin grow damp.

“What?” He whispered, frozen to where he sat. Just how had it come to this?

“I’m your friend.” Jiraiya said his eyes serious. “So you should kiss me. I’m the best person. I mean, I don’t want to be burying a carcass at the crack of dawn because some guy pissed you off you know?”

“I am perfectly fine with waiting.” Orochimaru said his voice harsh. He could feel the embarrassment threatening to swallow him.

“I know.” Jiraiya said gently. “But this is something we wouldn’t hate in the future.”

“How sacrificial of you.” Orochimaru sneered even as another part of him hesitated over it. He could actually do it. This might be the only chance he got. Sarutobi Sensei was already worrying about how long the peaceful days would continue.

War was unpredictable. Did he really want to take the chance and refuse this? Although he craved it so badly?

A hand appeared in his vision and silently Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya’s finger hovered above his nose. The finger pressed forward and trailed upwards until they reached the end of his eye markings. Orochimaru met Jiraiya’s gaze.

“I’m not doing this out of pity.” Jiraiya murmured. Orochimaru swallowed thinking it over one more time. With Jiraiya remaining silent, he went over it in his head. Meeting Jiraiya’s eyes once again, he raised his hand and gently removed the finger from his face.

“Fine.” He muttered. “We’ll do it.”

“I knew a logical bastard like you would understand.” Jiraiya said cheerfully. Orochimaru closed his eyes fighting the temptation to roll them and waited. He took slow breaths as he waited listening. Once again, he could hear the rustle of the leaves and the trickle of the brook. Then he heard the rustle of clothes as Jiraiya bent forward. Then for the first time, he felt the warmth of another’s lips against his own.

XxX

Apparently, Danzo and the Hokage were still unable to come to an agreement. Orochimaru knew that Sarutobi Sensei considered most of Danzo’s methods too harsh. It was also the other way around. Danzo thought that the Hokage was simply being to lenient.

Orochimaru agreed that killing them right away was simply not the smarter method. It was too late for that anyway, but simply waving them on their way was not the way to go either. He paused outside the Hokage’s office listening for any signs of conversation.

He certainly did not want to repeat his last visit. If the Hokage and Danzo were having another disagreement, he would move discreetly down the hall. He could only hear light murmurs of polite conversation, all coming from the Hokage so he knocked.

All activity from within the room ceased and Orochimaru waited. There was a sound of someone inside coughing before his teacher laughed. “Come in.”

A light push to the door and Orochimaru entered all formality. His quick gaze took in the unfamiliar dark haired man standing at attention by the Hokage’s desk. Orochimaru could tell what he was just not who. He was certain he had never seen the man before in his life.

However, the thing about clans was that there was always some trademark that gave one away. So the moment the man had returned his glance Orochimaru knew he was dealing with a Nara. He itched to feel out the chakra signature but being in front of his teacher, he resisted the urge.

“Orochimaru.” His teacher’s voice was filled with fondness. “I think this is a good time to introduce you to Nara Kosho. I was just explaining to him that the two of you will be working together rather often.”

Orochimaru eyed the Jounin vest on the obviously older man before turning back to the Hokage. His mind flashed to his team and he cleared his throat. “Sensei, if I may. My team?”

“Still with Team Hiruzen.” The Hokage nodded reaching for paperwork on his desk.

“Ahh.” Orochimaru nodded. “Then…” He trailed off as he eyed the man he was to be teamed with. Somehow, he looked at peace. Orochimaru’s mouth quirked up in a smile. A man who suited his name.

“Simple quick delivery missions.” The Hokage dropped the papers his hand snaking over his desk to grasp his pipe. “Assisting Danzo and myself from time to time. It was originally Kosho-kun’s job but we’ll be adding you onto the team as well.

Orochimaru flicked another gaze to the man next to him. The man that was somehow younger than his Sensei. He eyed the spiky black hair the man had that Orochimaru swore every Nara had. The man, Kosho just gave him a lazy look that he had previously sworn only been passed down through the main house.

Nevertheless, his Sensei had said Kosho. Not Shika. His curiosity rising over his new teammate Orochimaru had to remind himself he was still under his teacher’s watchful eye.

“I’m looking forward to working with the Hokage’s finest student.” The man smiled but Orochimaru looked at his black eyes and saw just how empty they were.

He gave a small bow, shocking his Sensei but when his bow finished he eyed his teammate a little more coldly. “I’m looking forward to you showing me the ropes, Nara-san.”

A flash of surprise. “No Senpai?”

Orochimaru snorted almost forgetting he was under Sarutobi Sensei’s eye. “What for?”

“Sounds like you have to prove yourself there.” The Hokage chuckled. “Maybe before I put you on a mission, I should put you to spar.”

Orochimaru gave Nara another calculating glance. He doubted he was on the level of Danzo. “Do what you wish.”

XxX

“This certainly is going to be an interesting mission.” Tsunade sniggered and Orochimaru rolled his eyes grateful that she was behind him. He read the scroll over as he ran over the quickly thought over plan in his head.

“A henge won’t work?” Jiraiya asked curiously his head resting on Orochimaru’s shoulder reading the scroll as well. The place where his chin rest felt as though it was on fire. Keeping his breathing steady Orochimaru closed the scroll.

“You’re not supposed to do that.” He reminded them but Tsunade just shrugged and Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

“You would have tossed it at us to read so we could get a feel for it anyway.”

“And if it was a mission that you did not agree with?” Orochimaru pointed out his thoughts on his _other_ missions. Missions that sometimes at that last moment required absolute silence from all parties. Missions that were becoming more and more frequent.

“Well I’d argue the whole way.” Jiraiya shrugged. “But this isn’t that sort of scroll. It’s a B-rank! You know what that means?”

“I can buy something.” Tsunade said gleefully.

“Only if it’s successful.” Jiraiya reminded. “So? Oro?”

“Not so fast.” Orochimaru reminded. “Only two people get to be visible. Tsunade will be the first one-“

“So we going to do rock paper scissors for it?” Jiraiya asked reading himself.

“I’ll be the second female.” Orochimaru interrupted. “Mostly because my mannerisms won’t give us away the moment we get there.” Tsunade beamed and Orochimaru smiled at her.

“Huh?”

“That means you get to be in the tiny box Jiraiya.” Tsunade purred her eyes shining with glee. “I apologize in advance if you get shaken about too much but, we are supposed to be transporting cloth.”

“No fair.” Jiraiya whimpered as he looked at the small box that had been delivered along with the mission scroll. “I’m supposed to fit in that?”

“Just how do you plan on passing as a girl?” Tsunade sneered. “I can’t believe you _want_ to play the girl.”

“I don’t want to get in that box.” Jiraiya complained. “Orochi and I can dress up and best looking one gets to be the second female.”

“This is going to be one for the books.” Tsunade giggled. Orochimaru just exchanged a glance with Jiraiya.

XxX

“Not saying you don’t look like a girl Jiraiya, but Orochimaru definitely looks like the dignified maiden we are looking for.”

“Tell me exactly why all these people are here Tsunade.” Jiraiya snarled through his teeth. At least four teams from their graduating class were there. All gawking at them.

“I needed an honest opinion.” Tsunade sniggered waving a hand towards to people she had gathered. “You would have said I was picking favourites weren’t you?”

Jiraiya had no other option to agree with that. Still he felt uncomfortable as their former classmates looked not at him but Orochimaru. With Orochimaru’s status as a genius and his preference for dark cold labs and dark dusty libraries, not many people knew Orochimaru.

Watching the way some of them were looking at his in his disguise, Jiraiya feared that they still did not. That because of how Orochimaru so carefully did his disguise, the effort to put it together, because of this they might not even try. They would still assume.

“How did you remove your eye marks?” Tsunade asked curiously.

“Your mother loaned me what I needed.” Orochimaru said so dryly that Jiraiya burst out laughing. Such words coming from someone as delicate as Orochimaru looked at the moment were hilarious. He focused on their upcoming mission ignoring their gawking classmates and his journey in a way too small box.

It was enough if he knew Orochimaru.

XxX

“So I have a question.” Jiraiya said from within the box.

“Of course you do.” Tsunade whispered in front holding helping carrying it. “Of course you have a question.”

“It’s not for you.” Jiraiya whispered harshly from within the box and Orochimaru allowed a small smile to escape. Carrying the two poles that held the box up, with his and Tsunade’s strength combined Jiraiya’s weight was nothing to really hold them back.

Once they kept moving like civilians that was. Anything quicker and they would be in trouble. Keeping his head bowed so no one would catch his lips moving, Orochimaru responded.

“What now Jiraiya.”

“How are you moving so easily in that dress?” The box shifted a little and Orochimaru lifted his head looking at the wicker box they were carrying and realized that however Jiraiya was arranged in that box, he was arranged so he could look back at Orochimaru. He had assumed Jiraiya would face their destination and Tsunade.

“Well that is a good question.” Tsunade murmured just enough for them to hear. “You move as good as any noble I’ve seen Orochimaru.”

“The wonders of observation and imitation.” Orochimaru smirked. In addition, the result of a previous mission but it was one that Orochimaru suspected would remain quiet.

“Orochi really looks like a rich merchant’s daughter selling the cloth while hunting for a husband.” Jiraiya’s admiration was coming through the box. “Amazing.”

“I just want to get this mission done and go home.” Tsunade murmured. “So we get the book and the jar and we get out!”

“I hear ya.” Jiraiya mumbled. “This box is so tiny. I can’t wait to get out.”

“I can’t wait for that either.” Tsunade hissed. “If only for you to help carry it back!”

XxX

They knew as simple as the mission sounded, missions very rarely went perfectly well. No matter how well you prepared, in some mission an outside source could turn everything up sided down. Orochimaru tensed as they passed in the main house.

Something was wrong. Their cover was not blown but something was wrong.

“What’s going on?” Tsunade whispered ahead of him and Orochimaru scanned again.

“I’m not sure but we follow through on the mission.” He hissed. “Jiraiya.”

“Yeah?” Jiraiya whispered from within the box.

“Make sure you get that jar.” Orochimaru warned.

“I see the spy.” Tsunade whispered.

“I’ll do the genjutsu.” Orochimaru promised. “We set the box down and get the book.” Shuffling from inside the box as Jiraiya prepared himself. Orochimaru wanted to scan again because of the wrong feeling he was getting but he focused his eyes instead on the spy approaching them.

Carefully the box containing Jiraiya was set on the ground. Stepping close to Tsunade they kneeled then bowed before the man. Orochimaru was sure none of their tension showed but kneeling in such a position while it felt as if enemies were somewhere was nerve wracking.

“Young ladies.” The official purred and Orochimaru rolled his eyes grateful that he was bowing. “It’s so nice that you are punctual. “See, we here love ladies that don’t keep men waiting.”

That was their signal. Tsunade sat up keeping her head bowed before she spoke. “Our father would be pleased with our hard work my lord.” Orochimaru sat up as well his hands hidden in his long robes. His concentration on the servant of the official. The man that could give everything away.

A quick movement of his fingers and the tiny needle he had clutched scrapped past the servant’s arm as he reached for the lid of the box. The servant’s dazed look as he peered inside please Orochimaru.

“The silks as requested.” The servant murmured.

“Good.” The official smirked. “Now before you go on your way I was thinking on having you stay a bit. Tour. Your father has an interest in delicate pieces of art yes?” The Official purred waving for them to stand. “I have something in this back room that your Father would love to see, the lily.”

Orochimaru exchanged a glance with Tsunade. That was it. The lily. That was their package. Tsunade bowed towards the official so they could accept but she froze.

Inwardly Orochimaru cursed even as he jumped out the way as an explosion tag came flying his way. He had a moment to worry about Jiraiya before he and Tsunade were knocked backwards because of the explosion.

XxX

Getting up from his crouch, Orochimaru realized they had been blasted outside into the garden. He looked at the huge hole in the wall leading to the room they had just been in. He could still see the box that they had brought in.

He breathed a sigh of relief as four ninjas began walking into the garden to confront them ignoring the box. Jiraiya could take care of himself and better yet, he could sneak and get the second part of their mission.

First however, Orochimaru sighed even as he allowed his short sword to slide out his left sleeve. First, they would have to take care of these unexpected ninjas.

“You seem a little more experienced than we believed you would be.” One of the four, a tall muscled woman grinned. “Such delicate ladies fighting?”

“Afraid of our silk dresses?” Orochimaru asked and heard Tsunade snort in response. “We won’t let you get in our way.”

“Little girls, we won’t let you get in ours.” The woman snarled. “Nobles playing ninja? I’m about to show you a real ninja.”

Orochimaru readied himself for her attack with one last glance at the box Jiraiya was still in hopefully unharmed and still conscious. Four ninjas would take a little time to get rid of. Especially if there was back up.

“Orochimaru.” Tsunade murmured. Orochimaru cursed as he saw what she was looking at. Backup.

XxX

Squished in the tiny box his face pressed to the wicker box, Jiraiya watched as the smoke cleared and he was able to see Tsunade and Orochimaru properly. It was just their luck that their mission had suddenly gone sour.

He carefully turned his head so that he could look on the other side of the basket. The official, their contact. The sleazy bastard was on the ground looking terrified. Jiraiya could not blame him.

“We’ll deal with you in a bit.” Came from the roof and Jiraiya closed his eyes in irritation as four ninjas came down from the roof, they had to be at least Jounin level.

Two men, two women and the women looked like no joke either. Jiraiya turned back his head to where Orochimaru and Tsunade were getting to their feet. Orochimaru still had on the fancy dress and still looked like some high class lady.

As one of the muscled women began speaking to Orochimaru and Tsunade, Jiraiya noticed their contact dropping the book they wanted. It slid behind a pillar and Jiraiya felt relief. They were in no obligation to actually save the man. Considering all his demands on how the mission was carried out it was best if the man was not seen being saved by ninjas.

Watching with a little dread as the official and his servants began creeping out the room, Jiraiya hoped that no backup was waiting to kill them. Still he had no idea who these ninjas were.

Was it a simple case of two clients booking separate ninjas? Who knew. His attention was drawn back to the huge hole in the wall because of the sound of clashing blades.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were back to back and their opponents were….Jiraiya swallowed because backup had arrived but his team was keeping them occupied. Orochimaru and Tsunade were facing six ninjas and they still were not calling for back up.

Which meant his focus had to be on getting out the box without drawing attention to himself and getting the jar.

A large clash drew his attention to back outside and Jiraiya winced as Tsunade sent one of the men flying into one of the garden trees. His back bade a cracking sound and Jiraiya winced again. The princess was soon going to be on the rampage. Orochimaru was not even bothering to protect her.

Orochimaru’s low chuckled had his attention switching from Tsunade to where Orochimaru was with his opponent. Somehow they had fallen back to the gardener’s hut. Orochimaru’s opponent also appeared to be furious.

“About that spanking.” Orochimaru said his voice so soft that it could have passed for feminine. “Exactly how are you going to give it in your condition?”

Switching sword hands Orochimaru ran forward in to do what Jiraiya knew would be fatal blow. Instead of the upward slash Orochimaru was going to deliver, when another ninja appeared kicking Orochimaru away with such strength that he crashed through the hut and his sword was sent flying away.

He involuntarily trembled realizing that Orochimaru had been disarmed and now that ninja had back up. A head count showed that it was still two to one not in their favour. Contemplating getting out and helping the sound of boards being shoved away brought his attention again to Orochimaru’s fight.

His hair had fallen out of the elaborate bun and from how he shakily shoved the boards surrounding that had a few seconds ago been a hut, Orochimaru had taken a hard blow. But in his hands he held a farmer’s tool.

“Been a while.” Orochimaru mused as he caught the scythe in his hands a few times. “I hope you’ll last long enough."

“Please girlie.” The man that had rescued his friend laughed. “You may be a good female ninja but you should know when you are outmatched. Still, the rumoured beauty of the female only shinobi village really doesn’t do you justice.”

Jiraiya blinked at the man’s bullshit before he realized something. They still thought Orochimaru was a girl. Better yet they now thought he was a girl from a famous all female village, no wonder Orochimaru was not asking for backup.

Flicking the scythe into the air Orochimaru lunged forward right at the man. The man ducked forward his obvious aim Orochimaru’s unprotected arm but Orochimaru kept going his aim not the man but the partner.

She brought her sword up but it was obviously too late. Her upward sword slash cut the wooden handle and soared up even as the scythe broke into what had to be her neck. Even then Orochimaru was still moving, still flowing.

He flipped over the woman grabbing her falling sword even as he prepared for the man’s attack. With sweaty palms, Jiraiya shifted in his uncomfortable box when he realized that most the opponents had been taken care of so no attention was being given to him in the box.

Pressing on the side release, he carefully slipped out and pressed it back in place. The problem with such an elaborate looking box was that people tended to think it opened only one place. But this was a box created by shinobi.

First to the ceiling so he would not be spotted by any fighters then to where the book they were supposed to get. Keeping his senses on alert to anyone who would approach the room Jiraiya quickly scanned the book.

They had all memorized the things they should see in the book just in case. With the five symbols clearly shown Jiraiya had made sure that the book was not a fake. Next was to sneak to the backroom and steal the jar.

He was not sure what the others were so clearly there for but they would not be getting this. His team was making sure of that.

After placing the jar into the box, his next part of the mission was to disappear to their meet up point. Hopefully that was still their plan.

XxX

“Well that was interesting.” Tsunade commented to him as they carried their box to the rendezvous point. “A simple mission. Yup that’s why we have some extra stuff with us.”

“We don’t know who they are.” Orochimaru pointed out as he kept an eye out for people watching them who certainly should not be. “We are lucky that we took them by surprise.”

“Says the person who got four of them.” Tsunade snorted. “They felt powerful but they weren’t good at teaming up.

“Most likely they worked alone.” Orochimaru mused. “An assassination squad that works with one person alone.”

Tsunade remained silent for a bit as they carried the significantly lighter box. “All of that manpower for a _jar_ Orochimaru?”

“Most likely the book.” Orochimaru admitted. The book was their true mission after all. The jar was a needed bonus

“But that idiot did fine huh?” Tsunade laughed causing a few people to turn their way. Orochimaru did not mind. The only thing these townspeople would see was two women taking their box out of the village.

They had fixed themselves exactly for this purpose.

“Jiraiya?” Orochimaru smiled thinking at how he had not noticed that the mission was complete until they checked the box. The jar neatly inside and the book balanced on top of it. “He did well.” Orochimaru admitted.

“Oh?” Tsunade asked in a teasing tone. “That’s rare coming from you.”

“It’s the truth.” Orochimaru scowled knowing what she was trying to say. “He acted like a proper shinobi.”

“He did didn’t he?” Tsunade mused. He knew what she was thinking of. Their spy that they had found dead with one of the enemy ninja tools. Orochimaru felt a sliver of regret. He had not known that Jiraiya would have been able to read the small bit of code at the end of their mission scroll. Jiraiya had really come far.

XxX

“Finally.” Jiraiya muttered. Orochimaru sighed and brushed past him to where they had left their other stuff. It was time to change clothes and go home.

“What are you going to do with the dress?” Tsunade asked when he was already half out of it. Frowning at her Orochimaru gave his honest answer.

“Leave it behind, burn it to leave no evidence. Anything but take it with me.”

“It’s such a good dress.” Tsunade muttered as he stepped out of it. He rolled his eyes as she snatched it up and examined it. “It really suited you too! Who knows when you are going to need another dress.”

“Then I would get one.” Orochimaru hissed wanting the topic to be over. He turned to Jiraiya as he slid into his pants noting that he was sulking as he stared at the box

“What?” Orochimaru asked. “If you have a problem with the mission it’s you who went beyond what your part was. The last part was supposed to be me.”

“It’s not that.” Jiraiya muttered.

“Then what is it.” Tsunade sighed.

“It’s a jar of dirt!” Jiraiya snapped as he kicked at the ground causing dirt to scatter.

“You looked inside it?” Tsunade hissed.

“I had no choice.” Jiraiya said dryly. “It spilled out when I picked it up.”

“Yes it’s a jar of dirt.” Orochimaru interrupted.

“So is it special dirt?” Jiraiya pressed.

“Who knows.” Orochimaru smiled. “If we don’t need it we can always send it back.”

Tsunade and Jiraiya groaned simultaneously. “I’d rather not.” Jiraiya muttered.

XxX

Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes to a semi dark room, pain in his side and questions. The pain confirmed that he was alive, that was good. The sound of machines drew his attention. With a low groan he tried to sit up, only to be pushed right back down onto the bed.

“You just woke up Orochimaru-kun.” Biwako-san. Sensei’s wife said to him a worried look clashing with her frown.

“My report.” Orochimaru spoke and stopped because his throat hurt and it was dry. He could taste blood.

“That can wait.” Biwako-san stressed. “You’ve been out for two days. We thought you would be unconscious for a while longer. Your body needs to heal.” Orochimaru stilled as he examined mentally the pain he felt. He had caught the worst of the explosion and it had been on his right side.

He ran his hand down his right side ignoring Biwako’s murmur of protest. He knew what broken ribs felt like and it looked like he had avoided that. He met Biwako’s gaze solemly.

“I know the limits of my body.” He told her.

“You nearly died.” She stressed again.

“But I didn’t” Orochimaru pointed out. “While I’m arguing my health with you I could be giving my half of the report.”

“Your half?” Biwako-san clucked. “That’s what you are worrying about? That man Kosho said he would take care of everything when he brought you here.”

“I highly doubt that.” Orochimaru muttered in irritation. Kosho would have made his report on what he had observed. Orochimaru having survived the actual ambush mission would be able to give more details that and he had the confirmation Danzo had been looking for. He met Biwako-san’s eyes again in irritation.

“I’m a Shinobi of this village and I’m going to make my report even if I have to send a shadow clone.” Or if he had to deal with her.

Biwako scowled at him before standing up from his bedside. Orochimaru noticed the darkness outside his window. Somehow it seemed fitting that he recovered at night.

XxX

“Well done.” Danzo said smugly. Orochimaru gave a small smile in response as he stood before the Hokage’s council. They were all there. The Hokage, Danzo-sama, Utatane-sane and by her side Mikokado-san.

Standing before the council at attention was a little amusing. He was no longer wary of the bloodlust that could come from Danzo or Utatane he had found his own. His side still hurt from his last mission but he stood straight in uniform.

During his detailed report those he faced had not uttered a single word just watched and listened and Orochimaru was grateful. He had brushed away Biwako because she had been determined to treat him like a child. A child would have died in the ambush.

“How old are you now?” Utatane asked in the silent room. Orochimaru met her gaze aware she knew his age but she wanted a verbal confirmation.

“Fourteen.” He murmured. The Hokage cleared his throat and glanced further down to Mikokado-san. Utatane kept her eyes on Orochimaru.

“Congratulations on your mission. For such a young age you have repeatedly done so much for the village.” A sly look was exchanged between Danzo and Utatane. “It was worth keeping our eyes on you.”

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage smiled. “You truly have become a capable ninja.” Orochimaru felt his heart grown lighter at his teacher’s smile and he slightly relaxed his stance.

“Now that we have heard your report.” Mikokado-san spoke up. “Onto the next thing that concerns you.”

XxX

“Congratulations." Kosho said to him as he left the council in their room. Orochimaru paused to see the tall man standing comfortably in the hall. Obviously waiting on him.

“Why thank you Kosho-Senpai.” Orochimaru replied as he checked the man over for injuries.

“For a little genius you sure are good.” Kosho muttered. “Anyone else would have died in that. You lived and brought back vital information.”

“All this praise.” Orochimaru murmured studying the man just as he studied him.

“Well, you’re interesting.” Kosho shrugged. “I’m off duty now. I will be getting some sleep. See you the next time Danzo-sama summons us.”

“Don’t tell me you were worried about me.” Orochimaru scoffed. Kosho’s hesitation annoyed him.

“I was.” Kosho admitted. “That was because I thought I was dealing with a kid. Highly talented, very smart but still a kid.” Kosho gave him an appraising glance. “I know better now. You might want to get some painkillers. Or ask others who have some.”

Before Orochimaru could reply, Kosho was gone. Vanished into the shadows, but that was appropriate.

XxX

“Like your head needs to get any bigger.” Jiraiya complains and Orochimaru sighed before sitting with Tsunade. He was unsure how and when they had received the news but it was obvious that they knew now about his recent promotion.

“This was a long time coming.” Tsunade pointed out offering part of her rice ball to Orochimaru before he waved her away. “It’s a time to be happy for him. Think of how proud Sensei must be!”

Ecstatic more like it. Orochimaru mused. The Hokage had been beaming as he handed him his new jacket. It seemed as if the Hokage had been looking forward to the day Orochimaru became a Jounin more than Orochimaru himself.

Sarutobi Sensei’s face on telling him about his promotion had been full of pride. His injuries aside, Orochimaru had proven himself to the Hokage and the Council and become a Jounin. Honestly he did not feel as though he had done enough but he would prove that his promotion had been earned.

“We’re doing well too.” Jiraiya muttered.

“Orochimaru was supposed to become Jounin way before.” Tsunade pointed out as she waved her rice ball. "It’s only because he refused that he stayed a Chuunin so long.”

“Well why did you?” Jiraiya asked. Orochimaru noted he was no longer sulking.

“Jounin at twelve.” Orochimaru mused ignoring Jiraiya’s yelp. “It would have been fairly interesting but even though they thought I was ready I knew there was something I had to do first.”

“What the hell-“ Jiraiya began only to be cut off by Tsunade.

“Don’t worry Orochimaru. We’ll catch up.” She leaned over to smack Jiraiya hard between the shoulders. “We had such fun Chuunin days; it’s time for us to be Jounin too.”

“You’ll make it before me.” Jiraiya muttered.

“I do have more Team Captain experience.” Tsunade admitted. “But you’ve done more mission than I have!”

“Jiraiya has his own strengths and weaknesses.” Orochimaru admitted watching his friends brighten up.

“Say.” Jiraiya grinned. “Say we change clothes and go to that place?”

“What?” Tsunade frowned. “We aren’t Genin anymore Jiraiya.”

“Yeah but we haven’t been in ages.” Jiraiya stressed. “Who knows what it looks like now.”

“The trees most likely have gotten gigantic.” Orochimaru murmured and Tsunade sighed is resignation.

“Fine. We’ll go but no delays you hear me? We go as quickly as possible. Who falls behind, stays behind.”

XxX

“I swear it’s like they think they are completely separate from the problem.” Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru turned to him curiously lowering his newest scroll.

“What now?” He asked as he glanced where his sentence had finished.

“Didn’t you hear how they were talking about the new land on the Eastern border?” Jiraiya asked curiously.

“Yes.” Orochimaru muttered turning back to his scroll. He had been part of the backup in the struggle to seize the land.

“Maybe it’s because of the mission we did a while back but does Sensei really see what Konoha is doing? Is he even listening to the people?” Jiraiya growled as he sat properly next to Orochimaru.

With a little hesitation Orochimaru rolled up his scroll. “Because he is thinking of the village he’s so desperate to keep the economy stable and the villagers fed.”

“I don’t think Sensei and the council really see the problem.” Jiraiya smiled. “They are part of the problem. They see the land as land. The crops as assets. I don’t think they think of the people who live there, who have lived there for years working the land and living on the land as people. Some Shinobi see them as a hindrance. Something that comes with the land.”

“But we do need the land.” Orochimaru reminded him. “If not us, someone else would seize it.”

“But doing it like this will cause nothing but resentment.” Jiraiya murmured. “When people feel lesser than human they strike back they team up with anyone because of their pain. Sensei shouldn’t forget that”

XxX

“Not that I’m averse to going.” Orochimaru reminded Jiraiya. “I just don’t see why me.”

“Because you have to see this.” Jiraiya chuckled as he held Orochimaru’s hand guiding him through the crowded streets. The noise surrounded them. Everywhere happy people, families and people just looking to ply their trade.

Sneaking out of Konoha to do stupid things was certainly more Jiraiya’s thing than his but he had been unable to say no. So, now he was following Jiraiya down a crowded civilian street in his kimono watching as civilians laughed and talked around them. Ignoring them.

“I love festivals.” Jiraiya turned back to grin at him. “The fireworks will be starting soon so we’ll find some good food and go on a roof to watch. Since we did not bring the Princess, we’ll have to get her something on our way back. Maybe something for Nawaki too.”

Watching Jiraiya up close was something that touched Orochimaru’s heart. Jiraiya lived and breathed people. During festivals, he was like a child. Around civilians, he had a happy grin. He was able to connect to people’s heart in a way that many were unable to achieve. It was similar to their Sensei.

His drive to understand and be equal was what gave Jiraiya one of his most powerful abilities. Except he was still unaware of it. As Danzo would say, Jiraiya certainly in the future would be of benefit to Konoha. Jiraiya’s carefree attitude as he interacted with civilians was very similar to Sarutobi Sensei’s

Using the crowd as an excuse, Orochimaru changed the grip on his wrist so that he could seize Jiraiya’s hand instead.

“I smell something I want.” He said when Jiraiya blinked at him uncertainly.

“Oh, then lead the way then! I should have thought about putting your nose to good use before this.”

XxX

“You’re not concentrating.” Orochimaru noted as he used Jiraiya’s broad sweep to boost himself over him. Dodging another broad sweep he pushed Jiraiya’s head down harshly and boosted himself far enough that he was airborne.

Attaching to a low branch by sticking chakra to his hands, Orochimaru used the branch to pull himself up so he could glare down at Jiraiya.

“Jiraiya. If you aren’t going to concentrate I have other ways I could use my time.”

“I know.” Jiraiya muttered. He looked up to Orochimaru before sighing and sitting on the ground. “I'm just not into it today.”

“Is it because of where you went for the last two days?” Orochimaru asked curiously. To his knowledge, he was the only one on their team doing secret missions for Danzo and the Hokage. Jiraiya’s disappearance was similar enough to his own that he was curious.

“Sort of.” Jiraiya murmured. “I was training.”

“Senjutsu training again?” Orochimaru asked curiously. Something had to have happened to have Jiraiya so occupied. Deciding that the conversation just might be better if he could look Jiraiya in the eye he released his hold and jumped to the ground.

For the time being they would put their training on hold. He sat in front of Jiraiya trying to older the boy’s gaze.

“It’s more than training.” Jiraiya stressed. “I talked to Sensei about it but it’s still unbelievable.”

“You told Sensei?” Orochimaru questioned. “So it’s happened?”

Jiraiya smiled self-consciously before looking away. “Yeah finally the Old Geezer Sage gave me my prophecy.”

“You don’t seem very happy about it.” Orochimaru felt obliged to point out.

“Because it’s so confusing!” Jiraiya exclaimed. “It’s good but it’s so confusing.”

“So what is it?” Orochimaru asked curiously. Since making his contract with the Toads Jiraiya had confessed that they had a prophecy about him but the time had not come yet. It was all he could talk about whenever he went off to do Senjutsu training.

“Well.” Jiraiya sorted. “Apparently I’m going to be talented ninja and a pervert with no equal.” Orochimaru snorted in response and tried to regain himself at Jiraiya’s glare.

“I could have told you that last part.” Orochimaru pointed out. He leaned forward so he could whisper into Jiraiya’s ear. “By my calculations in ten years your name will be known far and wide but not for your ninja skills.”

Leaning back Orochimaru was pleased at Jiraiya’s blush. He took that time to consider the other part of the prophecy. Jiraiya being a talented ninja. It was possible.

“Is that all?” Orochimaru asked curiously.

“Well no.” Jiraiya sighed. He stared up at the trees above them with a wistful expression. “Apparently I will travel the world as a sage observing all creation watching as nature takes its course. When I’m travelling I’m going to be writing books of some sort.”

“Writing?” Orochimaru interrupted sceptically. That was harder to see. Currently Jiraiya’s reports gave everyone headaches. He was good at telling stories. Orochimaru had noticed that much. Occasionally he saw Jiraiya talking with others from their class and Jiraiya was always the centre of attention but talking and writing were completely different things.

“Yeah I know.” Jiraiya laughed. “That’s not all. You see, apparently I’m going to have a student. They are going to have the power to save or destroy the world and my actions will determine which path they will take.”

“You waited a long time for a rather depressing prophecy.” Orochimaru admitted. He blinked realizing something drastically important. “You’re going to leave the village?”

“Yeah, it looks like I’m going to be travelling and seeing the world a bit.” Jiraiya mused. His attention came back to Orochimaru with a large grin. “And since I’m going to have a student that means I’ll be a Jounin Sensei!”

“Your student.” Orochimaru said slowly dread twisting his gut. “Your student will be the one to affect the ninja world?”

Jiraiya laughed softly. “I don’t mind that you know. If I help someone to make the right decisions that will be good enough for me.” Orochimaru refrained from saying just what he thought about that notion before bringing up something else.

“What does Sensei think?”

“He.” Jiraiya paused. “He believes in the Old Geezer Sage. So when the time comes and it looks like I’ve proven myself-“

“You’ll be gone.” Orochimaru said flatly.

“Yeah.” Jiraiya said softly. “This is my destiny.”

“Wandering around the Shinobi world?” Orochimaru demanded.

“In order to lead my future student down the right path, I have to know more.” Jiraiya shrugged. “At least I’m going to become a Shinobi worthy of being on Sensei’s team.”

“You are-“ Orochimaru started but Jiraiya waved him to silence.

“Tsunade is amazing helping out at the hospital. You’re like the genius everyone has hopes for. Is proud of and fears at the same time because of your ideas. That snake hands thing you did? It was amazing.”

“That’s because.” Orochimaru sighed. “That is because I’m fond of my summoning animals. Like you I prefer to get as close to them as possible.”

“I don’t think I can do that. The equivalent would be frog hands and it wouldn’t work so well.” Jiraiya laughed.

“There’s no rush.” Orochimaru pointed out. “We still have time.”

“This from the guy constantly studying and training? The guy who just became Jounin?” Jiraiya snorted. “I’m just glad for the Senjutsu training.”

“It will give you an edge.” Orochimaru admitted. Taking a chance, he rested on of his hands on Jiraiya’s. “Your unpredictability is also a good edge.”

“Do you believe in the prophecy?” Jiraiya asked him curiously.

Orochimaru stared into Jiraiya’s dark eyes and considered it. His eyes trailed from Jiraiya’s eyes to the red markings to further down where Jiraiya was developing muscle at an alarming pace. He was going to be tall in two years and he could use that build to his advantage. Orochimaru dragged his gaze back up to Jiraiya’s unruly spiky white hair and thought of how Jiraiya had surprised him by using his hair as a weapon.

He had admitted it was something their teacher had helped him with but there was no doubt that there was potential there. Jiraiya was an idiot but Orochimaru was beginning to suspect that was more his personality than his abilities.

He was observant he listened. He trained even harder than he should have to. He showed his love for their village by taking on many missions even those deemed lower than his rank. Orochimaru was not sure what Jiraiya would become but he was sure of Jiraiya’s potential.

Their Sensei had acknowledged him after all. Orochimaru and Jiraiya might not be currently matched but there was no doubt that Jiraiya was doing his best that they could be equals. So did Orochimaru believe in the prophecy? Orochimaru knew he wanted to.

“Maybe.” Orochimaru smiled then chuckled at Jiraiya’s huff of annoyance. “It would be interesting to see.”

“I bet you and Tsunade are going to be so shocked when it comes true.” Jiraiya huffed. “Just wait and see.”

Pushing aside the bothersome stuff the prophecy had talked about. Such as bringing a change to their current ninja world. Jiraiya teaching someone with the power to destroy their world. Orochimaru instead focused on the thing that made his day off not studying worth it. Jiraiya’s carefree smile.


	3. Days of Peace Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right soooooo sorry this chapter took so long. Had some difficulty writing it then it got SUPER long like........Monster chapter omg so sorry about that. Gonna make sure this doesn't happen again.  
> I had lots of fun writing it even though I had trouble from time to time. Still enjoy the update!  
> *Also I have other writing stuff planned ^_^

There is a saying about the blind leading the blind. Orochimaru knows he is mean to think of such a thing but he can think of no greater description as he watches Jiraiya assisting other Chuunins. He honestly thought that these people had too much pride to ask for help.

That was his impression of those that had been from their class. Also his impression from the class above them as well. Prideful and most of them not exactly too talented. Theirs was a huge class, Orochimaru could admit to not knowing most of their names.

Or recognizing them from a distance like Jiraiya seemed to do. Some of the mischief workers were admittedly Jiraiya’s chosen friends. Idiots tended to stick together after all but for them to seek out Jiraiya for training.

That was admittedly amusing. Orochimaru allowed a small smile to escape as he stared down at his former classmates and Jiraiya. It was a good day outside; he could feel the gentle breeze ruffling his hair as he sat on the rooftop. There was a light tug on his ear, a weight he was not yet accustomed to. He had seen others reactions to his new accessory but not Jiraiya’s.

That had been his intention on seeking Jiraiya out but now that had changed. Watching Jiraiya help others practice arm movements. Watching as he gave out instructions while keeping an eye on them. There was no doubt that Jiraiya in time would make a good Jounin Sensei.

Orochimaru smiled as Jiraiya’s attention fell onto the weaker members in the group. He could almost hear Jiraiya’s thought processes on how exactly to assist. If he was down there or Tsunade was down there; they would have told him how weak that boy’s body was.

It was not something that would be easily cured in a matter of training sessions. The body was weak. The mind? Orochimaru was not entirely sure. Still it was hard to be a ninja with a good mind alone. The body had to be strengthened first.

Jiraiya instructed the boy and a few others on some exercises and Orochimaru chuckled soundlessly. The boy’s perchant for tiredness had not escaped Jiraiya. Maybe he saw some of his old self in him. Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya’s attention went back to those that needed help but had strong bodies. His intensity as he taught them intrigued Orochimaru.

Jiraiya’s words about his destiny still bothered Orochimaru but he had decided to let it slide for now. It was hard to train and get stronger when such things bothered you. It was hard to focus. There was plenty of stuff he wanted to read, wanted to learn.

Teaching others would undoubtedly help Jiraiya to also become stronger. Orochimaru stood up brushing the away at his kimono and his pants. There was no sense going and bother Jiraiya during this time. Jiraiya was training for his uncertain future. Orochimaru might as well do the same.

XxX

“How nice.” Orochimaru drawled as he spotted the books under Kosho’s arm. No doubt they were for him. He shook his head as he continued retrieving the stuff that had been removed from him on his hospital visit.

“No need for those anymore.” Orochimaru pointed out and he slided into his shirt with only a slight wince.

“Who knows.” Kosho muttered behind him. “Since you are checking out early you might be back around in a bit. At least if the nurses get a good look at you.”

“I’ve been here for two days.” Orochimaru pointed out as he retrieves his sword. “Long enough for such a simple wound.”

Kosho sighed before offering Orochimaru the books he had under his arm. “You should indulge in it. The beds aren’t needed right now.”

“Just the thing a veteran would say.” Orochimaru snorted as he eyed the door Kosho had entered before choosing the window. He had just taken the screen off when he felt Kosho’s warmth behind him.

“At least have the guts to walk through the front door.” Kosho murmured as they left through the window.

“Through the front door? Are you sure you are Shinobi?” Orochimaru asked mockingly as they ran side by side down the wall of the hospital.

“Trying to pass this off as simple training? I think I know you better than that.” Kosho murmured as they reached the ground safely. Orochimaru tilted his head and listened carefully all around. Shinobi checking themselves out early was fairly common and with injuries not that serious they generally were unreported and left alone.

However with certain people in the hospital, Orochimaru had learnt it did not matter it one had been checked in with a bee sting or a simple kunai slash. They would remain until told otherwise. That was the alarming future of the hospital.

“With Princess Tsunade wandering the hospital. I’d rather not waltz right out the front door.” Orochimaru said dryly. “The point of my escape is to escape because I’m in good health. Not retire to bed with new injuries.”

Kosho winced. “Ahh, Princess Tsunade is rather strong isn’t she? Puts a new meaning to liking strong women. She’ll become a good medical nin someday. The Sandaime is convinced her mind works like no others when it comes to medical jutsus.”

“You aren’t wrong.” Orochimaru muttered. Tsunade worked hard. Most of it because she was a Senju and the First Hokage’s granddaughter. Another reason was because she was frustrated with herself. Orochimaru had wondered on if to talk to her about it but in the end Tsunade had figured it out herself.

Kosho handed him the books and Orochimaru scanned the titles before snorting. “Exactly what am I supposed to do with these?” Orochimaru asked because he was certain this was beginner level stuff.

“It’s just something all Jounins browse through from time to time.” Kosho dismissed and Orochimaru sighed before giving in.

“I have stuff to do.” Orochimaru muttered. “I don’t have the time to be babysitting.”

“We know that.” Kosho laughed. “But still, it’s there.”

“How much did this cost?” Orochimaru asked as he ran his finger over the hardbacks of the books. “This could not have been cheap.”

“They weren’t.” Kosho smiled. “But well, I was going to buy them for me then I changed my mind. I decided I shouldn’t but I went ahead and bought them because I heard you had gotten injured.”

“Through no fault of my own.” Orochimaru said coldly. In an effort to keep, the mission from going sour he had put himself in harm’s way. Not his fault. If he had been listened to in the first place they would not have had to kill so many to get out. They also would not have gotten injured.

Orochimaru had read the situation better than his teammates had but their uncertainty of him had caused the mission’s results. That would not happen again. If he had been a little stronger. A little quicker, there was no doubt that he would have remained uninjured.

“I know that after being injured you think about the future a lot.” Kosho muttered. “So I got you these so you can think about the future.”

Orochimaru eyed the books on teamwork and figuring out your children’s strength and weaknesses. Books on step by step chakra manipulation and talking as the elder leader. Books that would have been better given to someone else because Orochimaru did not want that. He did not want to waste his time on that.

XxX

Sensei had a saying that some people that you met and hated right away would grow on you and eventually you would become friends. Jiraiya had scoffed in the beginning because obviously his Sensei had been irritated beyond belief over Orochimaru’s and Jiraiya’s disagreements. Which mostly started because of Jiraiya.

He could admit that. Still for Orochimaru and him, the saying was true. With this bastard, that Sensei had gotten from wherever. That was never going to be true. Ever.

Tsunade had talked about him before sparking his curiosity, and jealousy. Jiraiya had wondered on the dark-haired Shinobi that helped Tsunade win at cards. Then he had actually met him.

He had not said anything wrong, he had not done anything out of place. They had just met and that was enough for Jiraiya. This man was someone he could not trust. He was unsure exactly to what it was. Sensei trusted the man.

He was a strong Shinobi, Jiraiya could see that. Yet there was something about him that made Jiraiya raise his hackles. They only got raised higher when the man talked about their team.

Jiraiya really wanted his uneasiness to be attributed to jealousy. He wanted that the reason he felt uneasy seeing Kosho could be put towards his uncertainty or his insecurity. But a part of him knew that had nothing to do with it.

With no words to be able to tell his Sensei how uneasy he felt. No way to make Tsunade shut up about him without sounding like a jealous prick Jiraiya had no choice but to seek out a friend who did not talk about him.

The book Orochimaru pushed on him instructing him to read had his heart soaring until he really looked at it. He looked and knew that Orochimaru had known him long enough.

“Second-hand gift?” Jiraiya had asked cheekily while his eyes searched Orochimaru’s face. Orochimaru’s face twisted in irritation before resignation.

“More like third-hand. Still you need that more than I do.” Orochimaru glanced back to what Jiraiya knew was now a lab. The longing in his eyes had Jiraiya casting aside the feeling that were threatening to trip him.

Instead he cradled the book with one arm promising himself to read it as quickly as possible so he could bury it under his bed. His other arm he wrapped around his friend and gently steered him towards his homemade lab.

“What you’ve done this time?” Jiraiya asked his voice filled with the right amount of curiosity and excitement. None of his insecurity showed through. He was certain of it.

Orochimaru slid out of his hold his face taking on a look of playfulness. “Well I think I can break it down so you can understand.”

“You aren’t that good.” Jiraiya snorted as he took the lead. “Yet.” He added on because it was true.

“Whatever.” Orochimaru sighed behind him. “But first I think we’ll have to go over what you know about summoning.”

XxX

Just because he was the loving Hokage did not mean that Sarutobi Sensei had lost any of his previous sadistic tendencies. Him being too busy for his team just meant that the sadistic tendencies built up and up until he decided to inflict them with as much holy terror as possible.

That was the reason Tsunade was still trying to catch her breath as she knelt on the grass in their training ground. That was the reason the two male members of her team had passed out from exhaustion.

They had spent a terrifying half an hour where she swore for twenty minutes their beloved Sensei had been trying to kill them. She did not know how she had allowed the previous traumas to fade from her mind.

She was unsure just why she had just laughed along with Orochimaru when their Sensei offered to give them a test for old time sake. It was a messed up world when the one with the right instincts was Jiraiya of all people.

She was unsure just how all the damage was going to be fixed. She was only responsible for a tiny part of the chaos. The majority of it had all been Sensei. Orochimaru had been out of his depth. Orochimaru had also been pissed on realizing that.

He was going to disappear into the library again. It might be weeks before he gave himself a break and Tsunade was laying the blame on their Sensei. She had feared for her life so much in their Sensei’s game no wonder her heart had not calmed down.

He had not hurt them but he had terrified them. He had shown them hell and he had been holding back. Tsunade was just as pissed as Orochimaru had to be. Maybe Chuunin was getting to her head. Maybe all the missions they had been on had gotten to her head.

Even though she knew people capable of dealing with their Sensei was so low you could count them on two hands. Even though she knew, Sarutobi was described as a legend. Sarutobi Sensei had been holding back and he still wiped them.

Even when she had been feeling smug about her progress. She had been thinking about how she could be useful to the village. How their team would benefit the village. They still had a way to go they had a long way to go.

Orochimaru was right to keep looking for ways to get stronger. As much as she teased him about becoming a copy of their Sensei, she understood better now. As much as she rolled her eyes at Jiraiya’s griping over lagging behind and his current speed she got it.

At their current state, they would be unable to survive anything. They were talented. Smart but they could not yet protect themselves. Maybe that was why Orochimaru had made Jounin long after he was supposed to be.

A low chuckle came from next to her as her Sensei joined her on sitting on the grass. Sarutobi Sensei held his staff with one hand and the other he gently ruffled her head. Tsunade felt calm at the warmth and found herself joining the man in his laughter.

“Now look at those two.” Sensei chuckled. “I don’t think anyone would believe me unless they got a picture!”

Tsunade blinked before leaning over her teacher to see. A burst of laughter escaped before she stifled it. She saw the reason for her teacher’s good humour. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still passed out under the shade of the tree but their position and accessories if they could be called that had changed.

Jiraiya’s head rested on Orochimaru’s shoulder and on Jiraiya’s lap was a small toad. Tsunade was unable to remember the name but she knew Jiraiya was fond of it. Apparently, the guy would grow huge in a few years.

She restrained her giggle at the small grass snake that had appeared in Orochimaru’s open kimono. It could be a summon but the thing about Orochimaru was that it also could not be. It could be a random snake that wandered by.

Snakes liked Orochimaru and Orochimaru liked snakes. Finding Orochimaru with a snake was not as uncommon as she liked. Her knowledge of poison bearing animals had been a necessity with Orochimaru around because she never knew if the idiot would get bit.

With Jiraiya she had never known what he would bite. Keeping an eye on them had driven her to keep worrying and worrying. It was like being a mother before her time. Even Nawaki never gave her this sort of trouble.

She let her laughter escape as she and her Sensei sat watching the two doze on. Before she had been unsure just how Jiraiya felt towards Orochimaru. Jealous yes, it was okay because she had been too but now?

There was no doubt about it. Those two idiots were friends. She closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chin. They were a team.

“You’re mean Sensei.” Tsunade said flatly, not willing to let what had happened pass by so easily.

“Some of you learn better without words.” The Hokage laughed and Tsunade laughed too.

XxX

It would be nice to go one day without some sort of complaint coming in. Everyone loved Jiraiya’s openness, his honesty but Orochimaru was still sticking with his opinion that some things were better kept to oneself.

Some things should _never_ be said to anyone. At least they knew for sure one part of that prophecy would come true. Jiraiya was unstoppable. Orochimaru was amazed at Tsunade’s wisdom. By nearly killing their perverted teammate that time, she had instilled a healthy fear in him.

Tsunade was one of the few women in Konoha that was not exposed to the lewdness that was Jiraiya. The rest of the unfortunate women however….

Orochimaru peered over his pen and scroll to the commotion down below. Jiraiya had been caught by a very pissed off looking Jounin by the looks of it. Normally Jiraiya would have escaped by now but Orochimaru was sure this was the first time Jiraiya had been caught by someone of a higher rank.

She was no Tsunade but her rage just might pound some proper bruises into Jiraiya’s thick skull. Orochimaru’s eyes slid back to his scroll before drifting back to the scene below him. He was willing to bet Jiraiya had been peeping in the bath but the clothed Jounin said otherwise.

It was not until she reached over and grabbed something from Jiraiya that Orochimaru allowed himself to lean and stare. A silky material was retrieved from Jiraiya and Orochimaru sighed heavily.

That explained the clothed Jounin. His attention was given back to his scroll when the sound of a fresh slap drifted up to him. Out of curiosity Orochimaru again peered down, only to see another female had joined them this one half naked.

Sighing Orochimaru gave up and rolled up his scroll. He might as well rescue his women crazy friend.

XxX

The Hokage was encouraging but he kept nagging Orochimaru to take his time. Orochimaru understood the need to be cautious but that did not mean he wanted to wait longer than necessary. With recent success under him, he was ready for the next step.

He smiled at the place he usually escaped from. Usually Biwako-san or some other hot headed nurse would hunt him down. Or if his luck was really low it was Tsunade who would seek him out and drag him back, covered in more bruises than when he had left.

Still there was no better place to learn about bodies than a hospital. Or the morgue but at his level he would be denied entry to where he really wanted.

To the despair of the Hokage they still lost people on missions frequently. Not everything was perfect, from the food pills to the medicines. There was still so much they did not know and there was a saying that a Shinobi’s body was a treasure trove of secrets.

Well Orochimaru wanted in on that treasure. He wanted to explore and know exactly what he was looking at and exactly what he was looking for. There was no better place for that than the hospital in Konoha.

First, he would start by studying. Then observation. When the time came Orochimaru would be ready to decipher the secrets that lay in a body.

Then he would be another step closer to unravelling death itself. As he stepped into the Hospital Orochimaru was able to pick out Tsunade’s figure among the other medical personnel. She had been speaking but stopped the moment she saw him. Orochimaru saw confusion flicker across her face before she scanned him head to toe. When she met his eyes again they were full of excitement and joy.

Orochimaru merely smiled before he crossed the lobby to join her.

XxX

It was a crime to look so innocent while asleep. Tsunade pouted for a second as she stood in the doorway before depositing her files on the nearby desk and closing the door behind her.

She walked as softly as possible to her teammate in an effort not to wake him up. He looked so unguarded sleeping and that was not always so. In the field when resting, he never had such an unguarded look on his face. Orochimaru never looked so at peace.

She smiled at the file he was clutching to him so desperately even in sleep. She recognized it. It was something she herself had read when she first started working at the hospital. Even though all she currently was needed for was to step in and help, she still came here.

She knew the stress the nurses, the doctors were under. A hospital was always busy so she never minded bringing files or putting them in their right place. Someone had to do it and many people were busy and in the end she learnt the place a little better.

Reaching carefully in order not to awaken or worse startle her teammate, Tsunade grasped the medical journal that Orochimaru held. Small tugs allowed Orochimaru’s grip to loosen and she breathed in relief. As she reclaimed the very descriptive file on blood cells Tsunade was left contemplating her teammate curled up on the chair as he was.

She laughed soundlessly; it really was not fair to be so cute. He would kill her if she ever told him that but it would be yet another secret she held onto.

She heard the rumours like anyone else but it was hard to pay attention to them when she saw something like this. Pale skin, a childish vulnerable face framed by silken night. Orochimaru was _beautiful_ and that did not change when his eyes opened.

He just looked more dangerous. Golden eyes that pierced you. She sighed again, the rumours were rubbish. If more people looked or listened to Orochimaru they would understand. There was nothing soulless about Orochimaru at all.

Creepy sometimes? Certainly. A little too blunt but she would still take him over Jiraiya in a heartbeat. Orochimaru seemed a little lost but considering everything, a little lost was the best they could expect. She was unable to comprehend just how he moved forward sometimes.

Her hand itched to caress his face but she restrained herself. He needed more food but there was no other way to get him to eat regularly and properly unless she or Jiraiya sat on him. Sometimes she was unsure if what she and Jiraiya did was enough. If it would ever be enough. It had been Jiraiya’s idea but she had fallen in with it wholeheartedly.

Around Orochimaru was simply too quiet. Maybe dragging him into the chaos that was her home was a little too pushy but they had worried. That house was so _quiet_. So empty. How had he even managed?

Silence for quiet was one thing. She could not even comprehend being totally alone. Yet they were still allowed to be around with their loudness their various colours and Orochimaru cared about them. That gave her hope.

Tsunade turned away from her teammate and went about placing the files in their correct places silently. Orochimaru had been studying and training so hard. It was good if he listened to his body if only for a little while longer. At least in here no one would dare interrupt.

XxX

After being accustomed to so much noise, the silence was a little _startling_. His duties as a Jounin separated him from his team and his studies kept them from meeting up with one another.

It was a little cold without Tsunade and Jiraiya constantly at his heels. Or in his house or just tracking him down anywhere he was.

He knew how serious Tsunade was about her training and he knew how focused Jiraiay himself was on his own training. Still he was entitled to feel a little lonely. It would be a while before he saw them both again after all.

Even the village had noticed Jiraiya’s distraction. It was hard to peep while busy. At least Orochimaru hoped that was the case. The situation could easily be that Jiraiya had upped his stealth level once again and was simply not being discovered.

Still without his team, Orochimaru got to spend more time with Danzo and that was certainly worth it. Danzo was fascinating and his resolve drew in Orochimaru. With Sarutobi Sensei being more busy than usual, Danzo picked up the slack.

Orochimaru knew Tsunade would despair of him doing even more work and studying but he was still having human interaction. There was no way she would fret about that. Although his dealings with Danzo were absolutely quiet.

Still Orochimaru did not mind. Danzo took his mind away from other things.

XxX

That report he was going to have to write was going to be a pain in the ass. Orochimaru eyed the broken pieces of what had to be an ANBU mask, what had to be dried blood and from the looks of it some hair. He wasted a few seconds on smugness and exhilaration. Finally, he would be able to keep them out unless he actually wanted them inside.

If it had not been for his last mission, Orochimaru would never have thought about doing such a thing. Admittedly, his technique had been a little rough and combining two jutsus had been more difficult than he had thought since the estimated damage was supposed to be far bigger.

Orochimaru had been expecting a severed arm or a dead body but it seemed that was far too much. He thought of Danzo who had unwittingly given him the idea for his traps and was grateful. He was thankful for his Sensei for sending on that ridiculous delivery as well.

The things one learned from children. Maybe that was why Jounin Sensei’s kept getting stronger and even got surpassed.

Now the question was whether Jiraiya would bitch if he used the technique on him. It had to be refined and controlled. Orochimaru had to change it up a bit more. Change it so it caused more damage and alter it. Have a new trigger.

His eyes went back to the pieces of the mask and smirked. It was worth it. He wondered how differently he would be treated because of the incident. Orochimaru was curious to if he would be able to recognize the unfortunate intruder.

Orochimaru eyed the distance to his house from the traps. The others had not been tested but he was now thinking about the failures. Maybe he should rig something in the trees closest to the house. Well that was assuming he was not instructed to tone down the traps. Attacking the ANBU was a crime after all.

Somehow, Orochimaru could not bring himself to care. He was now in the ranks of the few people ANBU might be wary of.

XxX

Orochimaru was fairly certain he was close to unravelling the mystery that was Kosho. The Sandaime had told him, kept telling him it was rude and to respect Kosho’s privacy but Orochimaru had to know. He was dying from the curiosity.

They kept sparring and Orochimaru was aware of how good Kosho was. There was something else that bothered him. So during their spars Orochimaru focused on soaking up everything. On their missions he watched and noted.

Sometimes he listened to him. His behaviour towards others would also give him away. Orochimaru focused so hard on figuring out just what Kosho could be he forgot that the same could be applied to him. Just as curious as he was about Kosho; it appeared the man was just as curious about the little genius the Hokage favoured.

“We don’t see marks like yours in Konoha anymore.” Kosho murmured as he leaned over Orochimaru his eyes fixed on his face.

“We seem to be running into Nara’s wherever we go.” Orochimaru replied dryly. “Eyes like yours and similar are everywhere.” Kosho’s mouth quirked up for half a second and Orochimaru focused on it.

“Stop it.” Kosho chuckled as he leaned away. “It’s almost how scary how you focus. It’s like being watched by-“

“A human snake?” Orochimaru asked repeating what he had heard only too many times.

Kosho paused. “Well no. I was thinking of a scientist. It’s scary. I feel like a specimen.”

Orochimaru just examined Kosho again. “You could always tell me what I want to know.”

“And what do I get in return?” Kosho asked. “Question for question? Or do I get to learn everything I want to know about you?”

“About me?” Orochimaru frowned. Kosho leaned forward again and this time gently touched the earrings that had been part of his promotion present.

“About you.” Kosho nodded. “It would be rude to take you among the people I’m going to have to and I know nothing except that you are dangerous when pinned during a spar.”

Orochimaru smiled before replying. “You didn’t lose much hair.”

“I nearly lost my scalp.” Kosho pointed out dryly. “Still, I don’t mind sitting with you and talking. I’ve endured some your experiments after all.”

Orochimaru frowned remembering. That was one of the reasons he had gotten his own lab. Kosho’s remarks behind him had irritated him greatly as he had worked on the project the Hokage had dropped him on.

He was supposed to observe but in two days he had taken over. Orochimaru was unsure what kind of results the others had been going for before he had gotten there but with him taking charge it had gone a lot more smoothly.

Unfortunately, it had not endeared him to his peers. Fortunately, he had discovered an interesting enough reaction and compound. Something he had shared with Tsunade as quickly as he could manage it.

“I have far more experiments planned.” Orochimaru said dryly. “I would hate for you to suffer any more.”

“I don’t mind hearing about them.” Kosho muttered. “Just some things need to never been seen okay? I couldn’t look at a carrot properly after that one.”

“Weak.” Orochimaru sneered but it lacked hostility. Kosho just arched an eyebrow silently. Orochimaru’s eyes travelled over Kosho’s face and again itched to discover what about it bothered him. It was not his general attractiveness. For a Nara, Kosho was handsome still there was something so off about him that Orochimaru wanted to dig up facts on his heritage.

He was close to Danzo. Orochimaru knew that Danzo only gathered necessary people. Judging by what he felt by the guards that accompanied Danzo, Orochimaru would venture to say special people.

Kosho was no genius. He was smart, quick but he worked to make up for the lack. Orochimaru saw that. He certainly was no Nara genius, however there was something buried in him that was a little different.

“So will we have long snacks on rooftops and talk about ourselves?” Kosho asked his eyes glued to Orochimaru. Orochimaru paused. There was no real harm in it. With Tsunade and even Jiraiya busy there was no one else to be with socially. Better yet it would keep him away from distracting thoughts and keep him away from the chaos that Jiraiya was starting. There was no harm in it.

“Throw in being my lab rat from time to time and I won’t mind.” Orochimaru chuckled. He watched the apprehension cross Kosho’s face before the man muttered determinedly.

“I better get to ask the real personal stuff too if you want me put my life in your hands.”

XxX

Ninjas spoke with more than their hands and their mouths. Shinobi communicated with every single part of their bodies. Their walk spoke of who they were or if one could look beyond that. See who they were hoping or pretending to be.

Shinobi rarely had to ask about injuries because through body language it was simple enough to read and understand. That skill was _necessary_ for Shinobi. It leads to reading through a bluff or figuring out the next move.

It helped figuring if someone was compromised and the person was close they could figure out without a word spoken just who had compromised a comrade. So although Orochimaru spoke maybe one sentence the entire night, he had spoken enough and learnt something about the people that Kosho had showed him to.

The veterans. Orochimaru had wondered what had happened to most of those from the First Shinobi War. Those that had not returned to active duty. If the Hokage had been anyone other than his Sensei he would have thought they had been abandoned or even found a different way to serve and benefit the village.

It would have never come to him that the Hokage would assign them to Danzo. Deep underground, these men injured in ways that kept them from their normal positions. Danzo was keeping them sharp. Harnessing their energy and making them work.

One of Orochimaru’s sparring opponents. He had never heard the man’s voice or even seen his face, yet he knew him. His stance spoke of a left leg that was beyond current medical healing. His stance also spoke of poor hearing. His left ear always protected.

His blind spot was actually the deadliest spot to aim for. Orochimaru had felt slightly honoured as that man allowed him to know him. There was no doubt that Orochimaru had learned about the left ear by anything but the man’s intention.

He knew how to read a body but not to the level these men knew. Of course Orochimaru knew just what his new lessons with Danzo would contain. Now Danzo was sure Orochimaru would not die right away, he would get a taste of these Shinobi’s talents.

“I gather you enjoined yourself.” Kosho murmured next to him. Orochimaru blinked back to attention. He had forgotten the man was still next to him.

“It was interesting; Danzo-sama is very good.” Orochimaru admitted. With trainings like that who knew what his skills would be like in two or three years. In ten years, he might have surpassed his teacher.

“You looked like you certainly were enjoying yourself.” Kosho chuckled. “But I have the feeling you won’t be going to sleep just yet.”

Orochimaru blinked up at the man in confusion. Sleep? They had only sparred there was no need for him to sleep as yet. There was no mission set out either. He was going to head down to his lab. He eyed the man that kept step with him as he took the path for home.

“Exactly where are you going?” He asked curiously.

“Walking you home?” Kosho offered along with a half-hearted grin. Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Most likely it was an order. Pressing Kosho would lead to nowhere, he was better off finding out himself.

“You aren’t coming inside.” Orochimaru said and gleefully watched the surprise bloom on Kosho’s face.

“Why not?” Kosho frowned.

“Because it’s my home. I’m not inviting you.” Orochimaru sneered. “Of course if I knew everything I would consider it but I won’t allow you inside.”

“Well.” Kosho huffed and stopped when they were in sight of the house but a fair distance away. “I haven’t felt like this in years.” Kosho slid a hand into his pocket and retrieved a simple white string. “Turn around for a second.”

Doing so Orochimaru frowned. “Just what are you up to behind there?” He felt a large hand gently brush his hair aside. He relaxed as the motions Tsunade did so often with his hair when she thought he was asleep, Kosho did.

Some of his hair was being arranged to frame his face while the rest was being bound into what he knew would be a slim tail. He turned back around when the hands dropped to eye Kosho with suspicion.

“A skill I never thought you would possess.” He murmured. Kosho just shrugged before looking away.

“You brush it away so often this is better. There is still some that you can feel around your face but it won’t brush your shoulders or bother you.”

“How observant.” Orochimaru chuckled. “You have good eyes.”

“Not what I’ve heard.” Kosho murmured back. “Well your house is up there and you won’t be seeing me for a while.”

“A mission.” Orochimaru said flatly.

“Some people would not consider it that.” Kosho shrugged. “Still, what the Hokage decrees I do.”

“Oddly timed.” Orochimaru commented as Kosho made to turn away.

“Not really.” Kosho muttered back. “Hokage-sama had a feeling for these sort of things.” Orochimaru turned away to go to his house knowing the conversation was over.

There was a lot he did not know. A lot that had nothing to do with him, still with trouble underfoot he wanted to know what was happening and why. He did not bother to turn back around; he knew that Kosho would be long gone melted into the shadows.

XxX

Whispers were common in Konoha. Gossip was another source of news, so when the whispers started no matter what about Orochimaru listened. The current gossip among the Chuunins was something that made his heart leap if only about the name.

Jiraiya. Orochimaru closed his eyes as he sat hidden. Strangely enough not many people tended to look up even Shinobi so he had been safe on the beam.

It had been months since he had properly seen Jiraiya. Jounin was a busy title no matter how it seemed. He was constantly busy and his free time never seemed to line up with Tsunade or Jiraiya so to hear about them even through gossip. Orochimaru soaked it up. At this point he would be happy to hear of Jiraiya’s perversions.

The word that came to his ears had his eyes flying open and for a second he stopped suppressing his presence. Luckily, others were too busy having the same sort of shock to notice his blunder.

Jiraiya a Jounin? Already? He felt his skin grow cold. He was used to Jiraiya running to catch up. He was aware of Jiraiya’s doubts and the fights he had within himself. Still what exactly could have happened in the last few months that such a rumor was going around?

-Iko. You were on that mission right? There’s no doubt about it. Jiraiya certainly is going to be promoted after that for sure.”

Orochimaru stared down at the excited Chuunins. Recognizing some of them from the day Jiraiya had lent a helping hand. Exactly what kind of mission could lead to a promotion? His mind went back to the promotion that had happened after his disastrous mission.

There had been rumours about him becoming a Jounin from as early as twelve but Sarutobi Sensei had always been able to read him. Orochimaru had wanted more time.

Now, what kind of disastrous mission had Jiraiya been on to bring such a rumour around? His mind went to the mission on which he had left at least ten dead and barely been able to avoid the explosion of the building they had chased their target.

The Chuunin that had been gone on the mission looked fine. Unless it was the Fire Lord again with his favouritism. Orochimaru saw exactly how the Third reacted after the Fire Lord meddled.

Still this did not feel like any of that. His heart sped up as he tried to pin down the exact last time he had spoken to Jiraiya. One hand rolled back up his scroll and tucked it into his pants. He had somewhere to be.

He contemplated jumping down and leaving through the door but he eyed the window behind him instead. Keeping to the shadows, he used the beam to get close to the window and slithered outside. Not a sound changed. It was like if he had never been inside the room.

XxX

It was hard to believe he had worried about such an idiot. Orochimaru was stuck between glaring at the snoring figure and sighing over the momentary panic he had experienced for just a few moments.

Sneaking in wasn’t hard. Anyone could break into Jiraiya’s place. He never warded it. Never trapped it. Simply it was a room. He came home he ate and he slept. Jiraiya never stood still enough for there to be a real problem.

The room was still half leaning towards chaos. Orochimaru sat gingerly at the end of the bed and contemplated the few clothes thrown around and the pillows. There were no weapons scattered and Orochimaru knew he could thank himself and Tsunade for that.

Strangely enough, as they changed Jiraiya had changed with them. He glanced back to the figure half under his sheet. The idiot had not even bothered to take off his arm guards. Orochimaru could see no serious injury or any sign of an injury but with Jiraiya that meant nothing.

He leaned over to see if perhaps there was a chest wound when he saw the twitch that signalled Jiraiya returning to the land of awareness. He slowly sat back his eyes fixed on Jiraiya. Jiraiya’s first move would give away any sign of an injury. He was still an idiot.

Eyes opened and fixed on him sleepily and Jiraiya swayed and sat up. Orochimaru’s eyes drifted to Jiraiya’s left shoulder that he was moving carefully.

“Well isn’t this creepy.” Jiraiya rasped. “Did you get back from somewhere?”

“I was always here.” Orochimaru murmured turning so he knelt on the bed. “You are the one who has returned.”

“I wonder what brought you all the way here.” Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru blinked at the sadness he heard.

“I heard about your recent mission.” Gently Orochimaru poked the shoulder that had to be hurt. He registered the flinch and slowly withdrew his hand.

“You were worried?” Jiraiya chuckled. “That’s new.” He looked at Orochimaru and sighed. Sitting up further so that they were now nose to nose. “I need to get stronger that’s all. Least I think I do.”

“Your injury.” Orochimaru whispered his eyes darting back to the shoulder covered by kimono alone. No bandage.

“Princess looked at it already.” Jiraiya dismissed. “I’m just tired but that isn’t just why you’re here. You must have heard the nonsense too.” Orochimaru carefully looked blank and Jiraiya rolled his eyes. “It’s not true. This isn’t the mission that will turn me Jounin. First off Tsunade would kill everyone. Secondly, Sensei doesn’t think I’m ready. I agree.”

“You returned with your team. That’s what matters.” Orochimaru said softly.

“If we had been faster we wouldn’t have run into that trouble. I took too long.” With a sigh, Jiraiya sank back onto his sheets. “I don’t know why I splurged for this.” Orochimaru shrugged. He did not know either he was just glad he had not been required to carry it.

“Our world is complicated.” Jiraiya murmured. “But I want to protect them.”

“That’s all Sensei wants to hear.” Orochimaru said gently. “To know you have that will to protect in you.”

“There’s more to it than that.” Jiraiya muttered. “There is more to it than that I know it. I won’t know for sure until I-“

“Travel?” Orochimaru asks and he can hear the scorn in his voice. He toned it down so they could continue. “You know better than anyone this isn’t the time.”

“Yeah I’d die.” Jiraiya said gently. “But I’ll go out and see the world so that when the saviour asks me all the tough questions. I can answer them.”

“And of course you need to go out there to find them.” Orochimaru said softly ignoring the twitch in his heart and the feeling that somewhere a door had just slammed closed.

“I’m not a genius.” Jiraiya shrugged. “I gotta do this the hard way.”

XxX

Tsunade gently pried Orochimaru’s fingers off the medical journal he had fallen asleep grasping only to be greeted with the rise of long lashes and the quickly focusing golden eyes.

“Hi.” She said softly fighting the urge to stroke his hair. “Morning.”

“Afternoon.” Orochimaru corrected his eyes darting to the window behind her before switching back all signs of sleep gone.

“Well yeah, afternoon.” Tsunade admitted as she stood up. “I’m relieved you woke up almost like a normal human being.”

“I wasn’t.” Orochimaru smiled. “Then I sensed you and.” The shrug he gave while curled up in the chair spoke for him. Tsunade had been hearing the rumours after all. About ANBU treating Orochimaru with a healthy dose of….fear.

Well honestly if they had gotten caught in his lash outs on wakening then they deserved whatever they got. She still was unsure of the dreams Orochimaru had sometimes but she knew some ended with him lashing out unpredictably if someone woke him out the blue.

She once had to heal a gash on Jiraiya after a simple wake up call. The only one that had never gotten struck had to be Sarutobi Sensei. Even he had his near misses.

With the amount of work they had and the days blending together, Tsunade was unable to remember if it was always so or how low it had been so. She just knew that when Orochimaru looked his most vulnerable one should take caution on waking him.

“I haven’t seen you for a while.” Orochimaru said softly and Tsunade grinned.

“I’ve been doing my own sort of training.”

“Oh?” Orochimaru hummed as his feet slid from under him to the floor.

“Yes.” Tsunade nodded. “You might have seen me if you had hung about Akimichi land a bit longer.”

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at her before changing his posture in the chair. His hair slid across his face and with a pale hand he guided it over his shoulder. “It’s like Jiraiya all over again. Do I want to know how you knew where I was?”

“Might as well.” Tsunade grinned. “You see when I was on Nara land I heard all about your visit. Apparently the head Nara found it funny that two of Sarutobi Sensei’s students came seeking the Ino-Shika-Cho.”

“It only becomes funny if Jiraiya goes over Yamanaka land.” Orochimaru yawned. “I can guess why you went on Nara land but still let me hear it.” Orochimaru’s eyes glittered wickedly. “Let me hear just how you went about pestering-“

“I wasn’t pestering them.” Tsunade huffed turning away knowing her cheeks were flushed.

“That look is on your face.” Orochimaru said dryly. “You pestered them.”

“I didn’t!” And she had not. She had not needed to. She had stumbled on an old granny and that had been that. By the time she had been tracked down she had most of the stuff she needed and the Clan Head had gracefully given her the rest.

“Some sort of manipulation went on there.” Orochimaru dismissed.

“So why were you there?” Tsunade asked curiously.

“I wanted a copy on reactions.” Orochimaru chuckled. “It’s for my experiment."

“If it has anything to do with the food pills you are bound to run into some nasty stuff.” Tsunade reminded him. “Remember Sensei talked about how some the stuff in the war that was used wasn’t even tested properly.”

“I remember.” Orochimaru murmured his face contemplative. Tsunade frowned because there was something in the way he looked that bothered her.

“Exactly why do you need it?” Tsunade asked cautiously. Sometimes Orochimaru could be secretive about his experiments.

“I have an idea.” Orochimaru murmured and the look of excitement on his face was almost enough to drown out her apprehension. Almost. She hoped he did not get himself killed.

XxX

Two promotions in one. Orochimaru was not surprised when he heard about it. Regardless to what many thought it was not just a rivalry between himself and Jiraiya. Tsunade got competitive too. She was just better at hiding it.

Jounin and best medical nin for their year. Orochimaru suspected that title just might be lacking proper clarification. For he had seen Tsunade working. He also had been subject to other ‘good’ medical nins. It was not his bias, Tsunade surpassed them.

However, he was not the one that had to be convinced and he was not going to be the one to do the convincing. If they were so bothered about young Ninjas surpassing them then he would give them something to worry about.

That they expected any less from the team trained by the Hokage himself irritated him. Irritated his team.

Tsunade had toiled at the hospital. Tsunade had grown up on stories about medicine. That they honestly thought she would stop with the others baffled Orochimaru.

Talent has no place to stop. You go as far as you as an individual are able. He was still going, still striving to _improve_. To get stronger, to understand better. Tsunade was the same.

So two promotions in one. The time would come when Tsunade would surpass those before her. Orochimaru tapped his pen against the scroll. Maybe not the First Hokage but she would surpass normal people.

Orochimaru glanced around quickly making sure no one else had come by before he indulged in a full smile. He was happy for her and he was proud of her.

There was no need to let others see his moment of weakness.

XxX

Orochimaru never let himself forget that Danzo was potentially _dangerous_. Their spars was more than enough to show how lethal the man could possibly be. However, as strong as he suspected Danzo was, his real danger lay in his thoughts.

Danzo himself was not a stupid man. Orochimaru knew half of what they discussed was not even a tiny percentage of the things Danzo thought about. Still he wanted to know. Danzo had the potential to be _addicting_.

The stuff he spoke of, the people he mentioned. His idea of order and of course the policies he believed in that came right away from the Second himself.

Orochimaru lapped all the information he was fed and the ideas and thoughts he gave back he saw that they delighted Danzo. This was nothing like his discussions with the Third. Nothing like the talks with his team. This was deeper, darker and more focused.

Orochimaru _loved_ it.

He kept most of his ideas to himself but the other stuff he felt were safe enough to discuss with Danzo quickly led to progress on experiments and even valued data.

Danzo treated him, courted him. Most of the scrolls he had collected had come from Danzo or he had stumbled across _because_ of Danzo. Still he was a genius. It would have taken him a little longer but eventually he would have found the way but the thing he currently did not have was _time_.

Between missions, studying, experiments. There simply was no time. He knew his limitations now. He was a year closer to the proper access to make more changes.

Danzo was one of the people who did not believe age dictated your voice. He listened he was willing to follow provided it was an area you were better than him. He was Sarutobi’s Sensei’s perfect match, but that did not make him less dangerous.

“There are some things that Konoha has that make it the best village.” Orochimaru glanced behind him to see that Danzo had finally arrived. He turned away from the shelf of boxed items that Danzo kept in this room that he met with Orochimaru.

“Our structure.” Orochimaru picked up. “Our code and beliefs which founded the village. This belief is what continues to make us a village.”

“Yes.” Danzo nodded as he slowly walked past him. He walked to the nearby chair and slowly sat before gesturing towards the opposite where Orochimaru always sat. “Have you read what I left you?”

“Yes.” Orochimaru murmured. “It was.” He paused and allowed a small smile to escape. “Interesting.”

“Running a village takes balance.” Danzo sat back and a brief smile skirted across his face. “There are two sides to everything. There is nothing wrong in fighting to protect the pure side. Once you understand that the pure can’t survive without the dark and the gray.”

“Of course. Without those two there is no way the white would survive.” Thoughts of how he and Tsunade had pushed Jiraiya came to mind and he shook that away because it was more than that. “You can even say the gray and the black though unnoticed and not beautiful, in their own way they help speed up the process of becoming white. The black that is but for the sake of the white….”

“It is best it remains hidden.” Danzo nodded. “Like most of Konoha’s strengths.” A small smile. “This I take to heart when protecting the Leaf.”

“A Shinobi’s worth is shown through his work and sometimes his goal.” Orochimaru said his mind going to his dream, his many goals. “For most their worth seems to be shown in their last moments.”

Danzo closed his eyes for a few moments confusing Orochimaru at the uncharacteristic show of _weakness_. “The Second Hokage as well of the First showed their dedication to the village through their work and their fighting. The Second Hokage in his final moments showed up just what is needed and just how precious the future is. A future in which Konoha _exists_.”

Danzo slowly reopened his eyes and Orochimaru held his gaze. “Sadly it has been shown that time will slowly chip away at the strengths we do have. In the future we will have no choice but to turn to science to keep the important necessary pieces of our pasts with us.” Danzo leaned forward a small smile on his mouth. “The grey will be the salvation of the white.”

XxX

Experiment a success. Orochimaru stood in his lab looking into the vial that contents had stayed stable. Then he looked across at the cage with the still alive specimen that Danzo had gotten for him. Still alive, not only alive.

He met active black eyes and smirked because compared to how it had been before, it was far livelier. There was no doubt about it. It had worked and it had worked far longer than he had anticipated it would.

With this line of successes, he could move onto the next stage. He had only been joking when he had demanded that Kosho take part in his experiments.

Just why would he give away what he had been slaving over for so long? He had been toiling and striving so much. First he would reap the benefits. This would cause a slight change but that would be enough. There would be no effects.

Orochimaru winced. No terribly bad effects that was but he could brush it away. If anything his teammates would delight in his new found appetite. He moved to the other side of his lab, filled with chemicals and the two bottles of his good luck charms. His gaze fell on the scroll of genetics Danzo had given him before he left and his hands wavered. There was no doubt that the scroll was just as important but he needed to do this now.

He would note all his observations. Work on bettering what he had now. If he started the experiment on himself now he would never really get around to the scroll until far too late.

A sigh of resignation and his hand replaced the jar he had been intending to use and instead reached for the scroll.

XxX

Things with form have many pieces and curious minds that want to know how it works will be able to skilfully take it apart and realize how important each part is and how as a whole they work together. The people who are able to do these things are praised and elevated for their intelligence.

When someone can take the small pieces and put them back together. Make it as if it had never been taken apart. That person is also praised. A title is bestowed on them and everyone acknowledges their intelligence and skill.

When someone is able to take something apart skilfully, examine it, figure out and analyze how it works and put it back together perfectly and _improve_ it. That person is recognized as a genius. They are recognised and praised and also _feared_. Another name is bestowed on them even if they never hear it.

At the age of fifteen. Orochimaru fully earned his genius title and his proposal to the council brough silence for a few moments before chaos erupted.

His newly improved senses caught the horrified whisper from an ANBU that hid above them in the roof.

“Does he think he’s a god?”

Orochimaru glanced up at the roof his face blank but his thoughts a whirl of confusion. The entire council was divided. There were more than the Hokage’s advisers there. Shinobi from the Hospital, the School and other branches sat at the long table looking between each other and himself.

Tsunade might not be happy with him, no she just might be furious with what he had done. Only if she had come down from her glow over her promotions that was. Orochimaru met the Hokage’s searching gaze, aware of what the man was looking for. A notable change in his face.

Not much would leave this room but Orochimaru knew the rumours that had been slowly dying down would start again. The pride warring with the worry on his Sensei’s face was painful. He glanced further down the table where Biwako-san stared at him in a state of horror and worry. His eyes drifted to Danzo and Utatane and the satisfaction on their faces. He focused on that instead.

XxX

Orochimaru opened his door to be confronted with Hokage robes and another visitor. He had felt one but not the other. His eyes tracked to the path to his house. The path with nothing out of place. All the traps he had created had been defused.

As expected of Sarutobi Sensei, the Hokage. Orochimaru had not even felt the man’s approach. His eyes went back to the man that was by the Hokage’s side. Kosho looked, nervous. The Hokage tilted up his hat away from his face to smile gently.

“Orochimaru-kun, I’ve come to sample that tea we discussed before.”

“Of course.” Orochimaru nodded. It was not exactly a request. His eyes went to Kosho and he smiled cruelly. “Ah but you’ll stay outside.”

“I’ve heard some of the reports.” The Hokage chuckled as he took off his hat. “Orochimaru, I’ve been hearing things from the ANBU I send to deliver messages to you.”

His face falling into blank innocence Orochimaru leaned against his door. “Hokage-sama I’m unsure to what you refer to.”

Kosho made a choking sound and Sarutobi Sensei gave a happy bark of laughter his hand squeezing his Hokage hat.

“Somehow I knew that was what you were going to say.” The Hokage chuckled. “I’m willing to bet you know nothing about the injuries my ANBU have been receiving lately?” Orochimaru caught the sly smile slid his way and ran a finger down his door.

“Sadly I must admit to ignorance. I as usual have seen no one.”

The Hokage snorted and stepped past Orochimaru to enter the house. “So the case of broken masks, stab wounds and burns that occur to ANBU I dispatch to is nothing but a mere coincidence?”

Orochimaru smirked at the nervous Kosho. “Who knows? No one else seems to be getting these injuries but them. If a fool like Jiraiya can get here safely what does that say about the ANBU?”

“I thought you don’t let people in your house.” Kosho whispered.

“When I have a choice I don’t.” Orochimaru answered. “Looks like you’ll be staying outside Sempai.” He purred closing the door. He turned around to see the Hokage in his kitchen sniffing at the package that had been Orochimaru’s bonus in his last mission.

“It’s better than what you usually force us to endure.” Orochimaru offered.

“It certainly seems like it’ll be strong.” The Hokage mused. “Your traps are causing plenty of mayhem.” He chuckled. “I heard several ANBU had to replace masks and report for serious injuries.”

“They started it.” Orochimaru shrugged sweeping past the Hokage to grab his own cup. “So now I can match them and they actually come find me to deliver my scrolls.”

“No more treasure hunts?” The Hokage asked in such a playful way Orochimaru set his cup down on his table with unnecessary force.

“Sensei. Don’t tell me you were the reason I sometimes had to hunt for where they left the scroll.”

“I was giving you extra training on being a Shinobi.” The Hokage chuckled his smile indulgent.

“The only way such games would come in handy is if the idiot delivering is Jiraiya.” Orochimaru sneered.

“He really would.” The Hokage barked suddenly turning away to laugh. “If only to aggravate you.”

“Like he doesn’t already.” Orochimaru snorted, hearing a change in the bubbling water he moved to the kettle so he could pour the tea. “Is it your dream to fill the village with idiots?”

“Something like that.” Sarutobi Sensei chuckled softly his eyes distant as he watched Orochimaru pour the water. “Still don’t kill my ANBU because of your need for privacy.”

“They are rude.” Orochimaru sighed taking his seat across from his Sensei. He bowed his head for the few seconds that would show his acknowledgement of the scolding. “I’ll keep in mind of their fragileness.”

“Not fragile.” The Hokage murmured blowing away some the steam rising from his cup.

“Then how would you describe their inability to accept something new? Someone slightly different?”

“Well Orochimaru, people are people. Even the ANBU are people.”

“Somehow I was unaware of that.” Orochimaru muttered dryly.

“As the First Hokage had to overcome to create Konoha, you too have to overcome in the village. It won’t be easy, you won’t always be understood but that is why we have a system in where people who will understand you the most and will work with you the best are with you from graduation.”

“I’m aware teams don’t always work that way.” Orochimaru murmured aware of the funeral Jiraiya had attended not that long ago, a death that should not have happened but that was his opinion. Carelessness and pride had caused that fatal mistake, he knew that but remained silent.

“Yes, we don’t always get it right but that’s the idea.” The Hokage murmured his eyes once again distant. “You need knowledge but support is nice. Remember this Orochimaru.” Sarutobi Sensei’s gaze sharpened. “Everyone just wants to live in peace. Sometimes those in power have to give up many things in order to ensure that peace.”

“Like smoking?” Orochimaru asked. “Or is that a non-Hokage reason?”

The Hokage coughed. “I find marriage is often like being Hokage. Plenty disagreements. Plenty compromises.” The Hokage looked away a smile on his lips. “But there is some good stuff too.”

Orochimaru studied the look on his Sensei’s face. He looked at the heavy peace and bliss that resided on his face just from talking about Biwako-san. Besides the small twinge of jealousy, he just felt confusion.

XxX

Engrossed in the scroll he had gotten to himself Orochimaru was not aware of the disturbance until it literally attacked him.

“Orochimaru!” On recognising just who it was Orochimaru went on the defensive instead of the attack. His body was pushed back a few meters and he changed his stance eying Tsunade warily. She looked a cross between pissed and worried.

Still there was nothing he had done recently to bring such wrath. Nothing she would have learned about anyway. He debated on standing tall when she made an aggressive movement towards him and he retreated a step instead.

“What have I told you about eating?” Tsunade demanded as she grabbed the front of his Kimono hauling him into the air. Orochimaru fought the instinctive response to struggle and instead contemplated her words.

“We can’t sit on you to make you eat all the time you idiot!” One arm released him dropping him to the ground and the other hit him sharply on the head. Orochimaru winced becoming aware of the attention they were gathering.

“Is all that studying going to help you if you fall over because you’ve starved to death?” She demanded a hand grabbing his ear yanking him so they were face to face. Orochimaru stared into wide worried brown eyes. “You’re so pale!” She groaned her hand sweeping up to grasp him chin.

Orochimaru suffered the examination waiting for the moment Tsunade would realize that she was off track. He _was_ eating. Even more than he usually did.

“Wait.” Tsunade said slowly. Orochimaru watched brown eyes darken in confusion. He watched the eyes moved around his face. “No it isn’t that you are pale.” She whispered softly. The hand on his ear released and instead moved to stroke his hair and Orochimaru sighed in relief. If it had been Jiraiya that had jumped to the wrong conclusion he would have been forced to intervene but it was Tsunade. She worked things out quickly.

“Your hair has gotten even darker.” Tsunade whispered. Orochimaru felt the light touch as her hand scooped his hair up. No doubt letting it run through her fingers. “Your skin is healthier than it used to be but because your hair is so dark now...” Tsunade shuddered.

“Orochimaru, why is your hair like this?”

“An experiment.” Orochimaru answered his chin moving in her grasp. For second he thought he saw despair flash in Tsunade’s eyes but he dismissed that notion. She was one of the few that understood him.

“But you don’t need that.” She said slowly. Orochimaru took that chance to remove himself from her grip. He glanced behind them to see that those still in the Jounin station were giving them glances. In exasperation he tilted his head back and dragged one hand through his hair as he placed the other on his hip. One finger caught the edge of his earring and Orochimaru quickly altered his hand’s course.

He was used to the weight now so bumping a finger across his earrings never failed to startle him even though he did not show it. Sarutobi Sensei had picked the gift and he wore it with pride. They were not common and Orochimaru had never gotten around to asking just why he had been given such a gift.

“You aren’t vain.” Tsunade mumbled.

“It has nothing to do with vanity.” Orochimaru chuckled. “It’s an experiment I thought you would be happy to see my body ‘healthy’.”

“By means of getting out and eating.” Tsunade stressed. She sighed heavily. “Of course you would find a shortcut to maintaining your health.”

Orochimaru was going to correct her but he just shrugged instead. It would take too long and no doubt about it something would set her off. A pissed Tsunade towards Jiraiya was entertaining. Towards himself was just suicide. Orochimaru eyed the distance between them. He would be unable to dodge anything so the misunderstanding could stand.

XxX

“Why is it when I do have free time to myself, you are here?” Orochimaru demanded.

“Don’t be like that.” Jiraya grinned though the effect fell short with how worn out he looked. “You haven’t been around in so long. It’s me checking on you.”

“I’ve been in the village.” Orochimaru pointed out. “As a Jounin I don’t have that much free time. You’re the one that was outside the village for three missions.”

“You knew?” Jiraiya asked as he slumped against the kitchen doorway. “You’ve been so hard to find. I never thought you would notice.”

“Like everyone else I appreciate a quiet village.” Orochimaru mused. “You missed our training sessions.”

“Mission.” Jiraiya mumbled. “It’s not on purpose and Tsunade misses them all the time you don’t tell her anything.”

Orochimaru snorted at the thought of telling Tsunade to do anything and walking away unscathed or even alive. Besides Tsunade was not the one that need taijutsu training. She was easily the best among the three of them. It was the two of them that needed it the most.

“Okay Tsunade doesn’t need to spar to get stronger.” Jiraiya stressed. “But when I’m finished my Senjutsu training I’ll be right up there with her! Even beyond her.” He finished in a tired brag.

“If you get there.” Orochimaru murmured under his breath. His eyes went back determinedly to his scroll. Jiraiya spoke less and less about his training except to talk about how good he would be when it was finished.Orochimaru was unsure how it was actually going.

“I’m so tired.” Jiraiya yawned as he slid down to sit on the floor. Orochimaru eyed him feeling distaste fill him. There was the table and chair not three feet away. “It’s exciting going on missions with little sleep but when you get back you just want to sleep.”

“I hope you filled out your report.” Orochimaru snorted determined to read.

“And saw everyone else off and then did some training. Also some babysitting.” Jiraiya half groaned from the floor.

“When you fall over from exhaustion Tsunade won’t let you heal gently.”

“I know.” Jiraiya yawned. “It’s not it. That isn’t it at all.” He trailed off and Orochimaru savoured the silence that fell between them.

Devouring his scroll, the silence fell around him like a warm cloak. Orochimaru was uncertain how much time had passed but he knew enough of it had by the darkness outside the window. Jiraiya was still sitting on the floor his head resting on the wall fast asleep.

Of course, the idiot would fall asleep in his home as if he actually lived there. Orochimaru stood up gathering his scroll and wrapping it back up. A simple seal to keep anyone from casually reading it and it went back into its container.

He made no sound as he crossed over to where Jiraiya slept. He crouched down to examine him. The idiot had managed to wash sometime recently. Still his training or recent work had caused small smudges to appear on his clothes or maybe that had been caused on the way.

Kneeling, Orochimaru leaned forward to study Jiraiya’s sleeping face. He slept like he did everything else. Without a care, with no grace. He was slumped on the floor and he somehow actually looked comfortable. His mouth partially opened his breathing heavy.

A movement in Jiraiya’s pocket drew Orochimaru’s attention to the lump in Jiraiya’s pants. The lump moved and a webbed leg stuck out. Orochimaru blinked at the unexpected sight of a toad leg recalling Jiraiya’s claim of babysitting.

A little curious, he leaned forward enough that he was able to poke the frog leg sticking out the pants pocket. The yellow legs twitched then slowly retreated pact into the opening of the pocket.

Amused Orochimaru leaned so he could actually look up close. Maybe it was his summons rubbing off on him but somehow he wanted to see it. He was peering into the pocket unable to see more than a round shape inside when Jiraiya murmured above.

Abandoning the pants pocket, Orochimaru sat up, coming face to face with the sleeping Jiraiya. His eyes traced the eye markings that bewildered him so much. They _had_ grown. He had been watching Jiraiya for such a long time. Orochimaru knew the eyemarks had changed but he was puzzled to how and exactly why.

Asking Sarutobi Senei got him nothing but laughter. Asking Jiraiya himself got him nothing but a smug smile. These marks did not even come off in the bath. Orochimaru hovered his hand just above Jiraiya’s face. It would be so easy to lower his hand. It would be much easier to repeat that kiss.

He wanted to, he badly wanted to just lean in and press his lips to Jiraiya’s. He was just _there_. Who knew when they would be in Orochimaru’s house again and alone. He leaned forward his face so close to Jiraiya’s. Jiraiya breathed evenly over his cheek and Orochimaru swallowed, if he turned he could have what he wanted.

But then what?

Orochimaru slowly pulled back looking at his teammates sleeping so peacefully on his kitchen floor. Tomorrow was another mission led by Danzo. A mission in which he would be surrounded by those just as good as Danzo was. He could not afford to be selfish.

He lightly stroked Jiraiya’s cheek marvelling in the warmth and the softness. Jiraiya turned towards his hand like a child would and Orochimaru felt his heart sink.

He stood smoothly and made his way to his bedroom. When Jiraiya woke he would see himself out. Jiraiya deserved a blanket or something but fools never caught colds anyway and Orochimaru did not want to encourage him to stay the night.

In the morning, he might not be strong enough to leave Jiraiya untouched.

XxX

His eyes snapped open adjusting to the darkness in his room. Orochimaru heard his door slowly opening and rolled his eyes at the attempt of silence.

“Just where do you think you’re going?” Orochimaru asked as he sat up. The door slid closed again and the sound of Jiraiya crossing over to where he lay was louder than it should have been.

“It’s cold.” Jiraiya mumbled.

“Then go home!” Orochimaru hissed as Jiraiya knelt then yanked at his blanket.

“Quiet.” Jiraiya yawned. “He went back home and the kitchen is freezing!” His voice rose. “You left me sleeping on the floor!”

“You have your own bed!” Orochimaru growled keeping his grip firm on his blanket.

“It’s no different than missions.” Jiraiya complained and Orochimaru flinched at the feeling of cold feet sliding under the blanket. He huffed on realizing that Jiraiya had simply snuck in he relinquished his grip and rolled his eyes and he felt Jiraiya slip closer.

“I’m not feeding you.” Orochimaru warned as he rolled over to give Jiraiya his back. He clenched the sheet tightly hoping he would be able to keep his hands to himself.

Jiraiya shifted behind him and yawned again and Orochimaru swore he could feel a wave of heat caress his back. Behind him Jiraiya was so _warm_.

“Are you sick?” Orochimaru asked him words slightly muffled by his pillow.

“Just tired.” Jiraiya yawned. “I should ask you if you’re sick. You feel so cool. But your floor was freezing!”

“Just sleep.” Orochimaru sighed in resignation. This was like any other mission. He could endure this. He had to.

XxX

He was unsure how long they were asleep but it could not have been long. Unfortunately with Jiraiya sleeping so close, Orochimaru had let his guards down and had not noticed his house being invaded.

No, it was because of who it was and who he also was with that he had not been on guard. Tsunade’s presence was nothing to fear so she managed to sneak up on him rather often, because he trusted her and they were a team.

It was her soft giggles that had nudged him awake. Not to mission or danger awareness but just enough that he could acknowledge his surrounds and go back to sleep if he chose.

“Well isn’t this cute?” Tsunade whispered and Orochimaru rolled his eyes his body still lax. Next to him Jiraiya shifted his body pulling away to sit up and Orochimaru realized the heat that had been at his back had been Jiraiya curled up to him.

“What is it?” Jiraiya yawned. “It’s still dark hellion.”

“I know that.” Tsunade whispered. “I came to tell Orochimaru about the mission and what do I find?” Her voice trailed off her delight obvious.

“Huh?” Jiraiya muttered. “How am I to know what you found? You brought in the cold air.”

“Just what are you doing in the _bed_ Jiraiya.” Tsunade hissed no longer playful.

“Sleeping.”

“Are you being an idiot on purpose?” Tsunade hissed. There was a soft thump. No doubt Tsunade had been sitting on his dresser and now had jumped off of it. “Why are you here in his bed sleeping when you have your own home?”

“I was here.” Jraiya muttered. “He left me asleep on the kitchen floor! Can you believe that?”

“So you just hopped in his bed?” Tsunade giggled. “I’m surprised.”

Orochimaru fought to not give any reaction to Tsunade’s words. He had thought it strange. It was strange, there were other rooms. Not as good as his, he was the only one here after all but there was no reason for Jiraiya to be here.

He could have summoned a toad to take him home. He could have gone home at anytime, instead he had crawled into Orochimaru’s bed. Still, this was Jiraiya at any moment he would start flirting with his eternal crush Tsunade reassuring her of his devotion. He would tell her not to get the wrong _idea_. Orochimaru had nothing to cling to and he should remember that. As now, they were nothing more than _friends_.

 “Well I wasn’t going to freeze to death in his kitchen.” Jiraiya snorted. “I know the bastard would have liked that. He would have found me in the morning all frozen and not given a damn. I thought I would share the pain but he himself is so chilly….” Jiraiya trailed off.

“Jiraiya?” Tsunade  questioned.

“Well this isn’t any different than missions or training isn’t it?” Jiraiya asked. “We aren’t kids anymore but, it is okay for us. You can join us too! Well on Orochimaru’s side I’m at the very edge.” Jiraiya lowered his voice. “Selfish bastard.”

Orochimaru continued maintaining his lax state while his mind spun. Once again Jiraiya had acted out of character. More than that, was it respect from the fact he was here sleeping? Jiraiya was acting curiously mature.

“I guess you’ve seen it.” Tsunade murmured.

“Yeah now that I’ve finally seen him up close.” Jiraiya shifted again. “He looks so damn vulnerable when he sleeps you know?”

“What? No way! You mean when he’s with us right? When we are on missions he looks like he’s suffering.”

“He is suffering. How much is he working?”

“He’s been at the hospital so much.” Tsunade complained. “When he isn’t there or on a mission I have no idea where he is. His work is his obsession.”

“I’ve heard some things.” Jiraiya murmured and Orochimaru felt a warm palm stroke his head. “Is he really experimenting on himself?”

“Yeah. He told me.” Tsunade sighed. “I mean it sounds harmless but I’m worried.”

“His hair looks good.” Jiraiya hummed. “Think he could do mine too?”

“Are you serious?” Tsunade gritted. “This is a serious matter.”

“But he changed his hair.” Jiraiya pointed out. “If he had went after something else then I’d worry but it’s silky and smooth.” Jiraiya’s tone changed. “And strong. I don’t want to see what would happen if he used it offensively. I think he could strangle someone with this if it was any longer.”

“Changing his body for combat.” Tsunade groaned. “Who knows what effects that will have down the road.”

“It makes his skin stand out.” Jiraiya laughed.

“Well he doesn’t care about his looks much.” Tsunade snorted. “But you are right. It makes him look more beautiful than before. I’m jealous.”

“Then get Oro to fix you up.” Jiraiya laughed. “With some enhancers too!”

“I think that will get you killed.” Orochimaru spoke up as he tensed his body and sat up easing away from Jiraiya. “What exactly am I fixing Tsunade up with? And who says she needs it?”

“And that is why Orochimaru would make a better boyfriend.” Tsunade gloated. Orochimaru’s eyes adjusted to see her standing at the end of their bed a scroll in her right hand and her Jounin clothes on. “Time to go we have a mission.”

“We or this is the team you actually want?” Orochimaru questioned his mind going back to the secret mission he would have in hours.

“The only team I’ll take on the half-assed kidnapping mission.” Tsunade snorted. “The sooner we start the sooner we can get you back in the library.”

“Where are we going?” Jiraiya yawned as he shoved the sheet off himself and stood up.

“Someplace with lots of fog.” Tsunade said mischievously. 

XxX

There was no question to whether Orochimaru had proved himself on the mission. This mission had done more than do good for Konoha it had proved his worth once again. Although no doubt rumours would spread again.

Danzo’s eyes on him as they wrote the report washed away his concerns. His technique needed work, lots of it but the idea was perfect. Still, it still needed work.

“I’m pleased to see the fruits of your labour.” Danzo mused his voice echoing in his room. Orochimaru tilted his head his senses focused on the man. “There is no doubt about it, you are going to be devastating.” The way Danzo tasted the last word, Orochimaru was left with the impression that like a gambler Danzo was waiting for the right opportunity.

“If you are referring to the display when the south team was discovered.” Orochimaru shrugged his wide sleeves sliding over the tabletop. “It needs more work.”

“But it was unexpected.” Danzo laughed. “Hiruzen really has picked some interesting students. Just how far will you go?”

“To the top.” Orochimaru answered instinctively. He saw it was the correct thing to say. Danzo rose from his chair to cross over to where bound files and scrolls lay. His fingers slid across a thin package. A small chuckle came from the man and Orochimaru frowned when the package was placed in front of him.

Opening the package Orochimaru’s eyes froze on the stamp that was currently above his status. He was Jounin not ANBU. There was no sense in telling Danzo this because the man knew this. He eyed Danzo from the corner of his eyes. The price of this information undoubtedly would be high.

“A little gift Orochimaru-kun.” Danzo chuckled. “I’m giving this to you to read. This isn’t the entire thing of course but it is enough to whet your appetite.”

No doubt, this too would remain a secret. Orochimaru thought of his current wounds and the fact that he would have to visit the hospital or Tsunade sooner or later. His fingers trailed the opening to the package and he met Danzo’s gaze.

“When do we discuss my thoughts on this material?” Hopefully Jiraiya or Tsunade were not in his home or his bed. He could slip down to his lap and hide this in a place no one would ever look. Chances were high for not running into Tsunade, hopefully Jiraiya was still Toad training. The last thing he needed was their interference now.

XxX

It was tempting to get copies of books he found remotely interesting. It did not happen often but sometimes Orochimaru needed to return to the Library or the Archives for a file, book or scroll that was relevant to his current research. If the book or scroll was already in his possession he would not have to worry about the book being _gone_.

In fact, considering the topics he usually read it was unusual to have any of the books gone. Just why was it that the books no one had even glanced at before were suddenly being read?

Orochimaru glared at the space on the shelf where the book should have been and gritted his teeth. This was simply unbelievable. He had been playing with the idea of getting copies of books he found useful but seeing as he had gotten then for free he had discarded the idea.

Now he was thinking that it was more than necessary. Leaving the shelf behind he searched the front desk to see just who was reading behind him. It had been happening too much. Either someone was doing some deep reading or someone else was beginning to tread down his path. He did not like it.

Scanning the names marked on the borrowed list Orochimaru froze on seeing the name under his. That could not be right. If he remembered correctly, wasn’t this that boy that made Jiraiya look like a genius? A little slow and weak and took a long while to make Chuunin.

He was not a bad person. Jiraiya had the most patience for him. Tsunade had suspected it was a sort of understanding between the two. Orochimaru had just considered him yet another person who was willing to try to understand him.

Would this guy really read something like this? That crybaby H-

“Orochimaru!” Tsunade hissed from behind him and Orochimaru dropped the card. Once again, he had ignored Tsunade’s presence. This was happening way too often. For their sakes, at least he had to be more aware. He was dealing with sensitive material it was not right to have them stumble across it.

“Is it time?” He questioned his hand replacing the card into its box. Another time he would check to see all the books he had read. He wanted to see who else was soaking in their knowledge.

“Sensei’s waiting.” Tsunade clucked. “He’s been waiting for a while too!”

“The Hokage has time on his hands.” Orochimaru sighed as he swept past Tsunade towards the door. “Signs of peace or abandoning duties?”

“What’s wrong with a bit of both?” Tsunade laughed just a step behind him.

XxX

Tsunade really wished that Orochimaru was the sort of person to _warn_ them about certain things. Potentially disturbing, creepy or distressing things should be shared with a teammate. Especially if the village was going to hear about it and use it as the new gossip.

Secret mission her ass. If the Jounin was going to talk about it like that there was no sense in anything being classified. And if the man kept talking about Orochimaru the next open secret was going to be his _grave_.

She knew people didn’t understand him. Orochimaru knew that better than anyone. That was why he never talked about things important to him with anyone like them. That was why when she heard the details of what Orochimaru achieved she felt pride under the fear that had swept over her threatening to drown her.

That sort of reckless move she would have seen coming from Jiraiya. The kind of situation that had forced Orochimaru into making such a move. The fact that he had thought about such a thing. Just how often had he been in those sort of situations that he had determined he needed an ace?

What had he even _created_?

“It sounded really gross but really cool.” Jiraiya commented next to her. His voice carried the undertone of anger but she knew it was not towards Orochimaru. It was towards the Jounin who had talked about him.

That everyone was going to focus on the fact Orochimaru had used a mildly creepy jutsu and not on the fact that Orochimaru had been in a pinch and no one was going to help infuriated her. Jiraiya too. She knew how the older Jounin were; she was running into the same troubles she suspected Orochimaru had been battling.

At every turn, she had to prove herself, prove that she had the right to call herself Jounin. They saw not her skills but her age. With Orochimaru they feared his progress and his age. When Jiraiya eventually made Jounin, there was no doubt that he too would face the hardships.

The rumours would sweep the village, distorting and changing until only the worst remained. She hated it. So what if he killed the enemy in an unexpected way? Just how was Orochimaru supposed to get away when his legs and arms were pinned?

So he had spat out a sword and beheaded his enemy? That was something to celebrate not talk in whispers because you could not do it or had not even thought of it.

He wasn’t a monster he was a _genius_. Just when would they get it through their heads that the two were not the same? Their own Hokage had been a genius yet they ignored Orochimaru’s potential. She could admit that being cautious was wise, sometimes it felt as though the line everyone had did not exist for Orochimaru or was much further away than it should be.

That was still no reason to shun him and try to smother him. Smother them, because it was not Orochimaru alone. Why was it that they had to fight so hard for recognition? If Orochimaru had really accepted that promotion back then would he have been even colder now?

Had they barely escaped a bad situation? Orochimaru himself had turned down that promotion preparing to wait. Even though she told Jiraiya it was because of them, she knew better. Jounin was no joke and it was easy to get lost in missions and work.

Next to her Jiraiya sped up his pace and Tsunade was left muffling a curse as she picked up hers. Jiraiya knew where he was so it was a simple matter of just following. These idiots, these idiots who as usual knew nothing was getting in their way again.

Jiraiya lept ahead again and Tsunade let him. She was not really in the mood for the sparring she suspected Orochimaru would be interested in having. Peaceful days were nice but she wished these people who only had their titles and job had something else to do.

Just ahead of them was the training ground, not theirs but one that got used by plenty others in need of a good work out. Tsunade had spotted ANBU training a few times here on early mornings. Her strides had enabled her to catch up to Jiraiya when she heard a metallic clash.

They stopped in their tracks at the sound and Tsunade focused her senses. She was about to nudge Jiraiya to advance into the clearing just ahead when two figures hurtled into view. Two familiar figures.

Their Sensei’s new assistant Kosho and Orochimaru. That clashing sound was the sound of their swords connecting.

Whether it was training or sparring all Tsunade could see was the sparks their weapons made when colliding with one another. It was serious.

An Orochimaru sparring with just a sword, no jutsus or any other weapons. Such a thing was unusual. In fact Tsunade did not think she had ever been in a spar or training with Orochimaru that he did not pull some devastating jutsu to gain the upper hand. She narrowed her eyes as the two clashed again, Orochimaru shoving the taller man back using the force of his sword alone.

“He isn’t fighting serious.” Jiraiya murmured and Tsunade glanced at him to see his gaze fixated on the two fighting. “That guy is going to lose if he’s only fighting with sword techniques. Orochimaru has the upper hand and he knows that.”

“They most likely are doing only sword.” Tsunade nodded glancing at the two. Her breath caught as Orochimaru somersaulted over Kosho to deliver a backslash that would have cut him if Kosho had not deflected and tried knocking Orochimaru onto his feet. The way they moved, it was more than practice it was art.

“He’s a Nara.” Jiraiya whispered. “So if they were doing more than sword Orochimaru would not be moving in so close.”

“How do you know?” Tsunade asked curiously. Even she found it hard to figure out just how Orochimaru will fight.

“We spar like all the time.” Jiraiya muttered and it definitely feels as if he is rolling his eyes at her. “His help is almost as bad as Sensei’s.”

“You can say that again.” Tsunade agreed. “Maybe he doesn’t need someone to talk to after all. I don’t see any anger or frustration in his moves.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Jiraiya muttered. “It looks to me like he just doesn’t care. That’s more dangerous.”

“To Kosho.” Tsunade said firmly. “Not us. We can catch him after he cools down and cleans up.” She glanced at the pair still sparring. “I kind of want to see how it will end.”

XxX

“Oi Orochimaru.” Jiraiya called from behind him and Orochimaru rolled his eyes even as he curled tighter in his chair. His name being called again almost made his shift his gaze from his newest scroll but he persevered.

“What.” He responded devouring the current scroll. It was borrowed material Danzo could want it back at any time.

“You know how the ANBU are afraid of you now?” Jiraiya asked his voice closer. He was just behind the chair.

“I didn’t think you would have heard about that.” Orochimaru murmured. He lowered the scroll a little lower.

“Well it’s something I heard from Tsunade.” Orochimaru did not see him shrug but he knew he had. It was in his voice. “But hey Orochimaru there’s something about that there that bugs me.”

“They won’t die.” Orochimaru snorted. There was a soft thump at his side and he saw out the corner of his vision Jiraiya had simply sat on his floor at the side of the chair.

“It’s not that.” Jiraiya dismissed waving his hand lazily. Orochimaru became distracted by the ever present armguards before he caught himself and returned to the text.

“Then what is it?” Orochimaru asked.

“They are ANBU.” Jiraiya stressed. “Why is it they have such a hard time getting here and getting in and I don’t have any trouble at all?” On Jiraiya’s face, the signs of confusion and stress were warring.

“You take the path I tell you to right?” Orochimaru responded resting his scroll on his knees. “You watch out for the stuff on the particular path I lay out for you. That is your path. No one else can use it, of course you won’t have trouble getting here.”

“My path?” Jiraiya asked so softly that Orochimaru stifled his instinctive smile.

“Yes.” Orochimaru responded keeping his voice at the same tone. “There is more than one way to get here moderately safely but yours is the easiest. The reason ANBU go through so much trouble and get injured is because they come right through. Only the Hokage can get away with that.”

“So no matter what they can’t come in?” Jiraiya asked curiously.

“It’s family land.” Orochimaru dismissed. “It’s nothing like a barrier. It’s because I can’t keep the three of you out. Sensei would be upset with me if I got you killed.”

“So you’re fond of us huh?”Jiraiya asked his voice teasing. Orochimaru felt the embarrassment sweep over and drown him, turning his neck and face heated.

“Shut up.” He snarled yanking the scroll back up to his face. Why did he even bother to answer his questions.

XxX

“I have my own dream you know.” Jiraiya murmured sleepily. He was between Tsunade and Orochmaru the three of them laying in Tsunades family room, stretched on the floor staring at the ceiling. It was exhausting.

“Oh?” Tsunade yawned sleepily on his right. “Even idiots dream then.”

“I’d rather improvements than lofty dreams.” Orochimaru groaned on his left. “After such a long mission I’m in no mood to hear Jiraiya wax poetry about a harem.”

“Good one Oro.” Tsunade laughed and Jiraiya snorted in irritation.

“I wanna surpass you two.” He announced in order to make them shut up. “I’m going to work even harder and one day the stronger will definitely be me.”

There was a pause and an eerie silence from the two on either of his sides. Jiraiya hesitated thinking on his words and how he should have worded them better before twin punches hit him in the ribs on ether side. Tsunade’s being more powerful.

“You surpass us? Please.” Tsunade snorted and Jiraiya felt her rolling over to back him.

“As if we are going to wait for you to catch up.” Orochimaru snorted as he stayed in his position. The easy dismissal of his dream had been expected but somehow it felt as though there was some sort of encouragement in Orochimaru’s words. He most likely was imagining it but it kept him warm to think so.

XxX

“Exactly what happened?” Tsunade asked slowly her eyes stuck on Jiraiya. She had been gone for a month. Only a month. Not even a full month they came back nine days early. She had left the village standing and Jiraiya among good babysitters.

The village was still standing but she was demanding an explanation for what she was currently seeing.

“Tsunade.” The greeting was smug and prideful all Orochimaru but Tsunade knew just by looking at the smug way Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya that he had a hand in this.

“What. Happened.” She said slowly her hands clenching into fists. She had not even changed from her mission clothes yet. She had just left the mission office where she had handed in her report. She had not been ready for this.

Jiraiya ran his finger over his nose and to the spot that Tsunade found hard to tear her eyes away from to grin sheepishly. “This? I lost a bet.”

“You?” She spluttered. Jiraiya had the most notorious luck. No matter what they played he came out good even against Orochimaru.

“I lost to Orochi so.” Jiraiya shrugged before giving a point at his nose again.

“Trying to take my title?” Tsunade smirked before she remembered just what she was so appalled about. “But Jiraiya a nose ring?”

“Stud.” Orochimaru corrected his eye gleeful.

“It’s not a big deal.” Jiraiya dismissed again even as he rolled his eyes at Orochimaru. “Not everyone notices it because of the colour and before you start Tsunade I know how to take care of it. Even Orochimaru was helpful.”

“I left for a month.” Tsunade groaned as she stared again at the nose stud in Jiraiya’s nose. “With that placement people won’t take it for a piercing.”

“Orochimaru is the one that chose the place.” Jiraiya shrugged. Tsunade glared at Orochimaru and he simply lifted a brow in her direction.

“Before you judge me, ask Jiraiya where my piercing was supposed to go.” Orochimaru snorted. Tsunade closed her eyes in frustration deciding to block them out because she had just returned not even seen her brother yet and she had to deal with this.

XxX

Somehow Kosho was different than usual. Their mission had taken them far and on the return they had joined up with another team also returning to Konoha.

Orochimaru was unsure to what exactly was bothering Kosho but the praise they had gotten from the Hokage on their work had been more than enough for him. The next two days were free and he would be able to put them to good use.

Kosho stopped walking and Orochimaru halted his steps out of politeness. Kosho’s insistence on walking him part of the way home after their missions had started off annoying but now was part of their routine. It was not because the man feared for his safety. It was because he wanted to.

“Are you okay?” Kosho asked as he tugged at his spiky hair. “About what they were saying.”

Orochimaru shrugged. What he had heard that day was really tame compared to the other whispers he heard. It was more praise than slander.

“No sixteen year old should have to hear something like that.” Kosho muttered. “Those idiots are allowing themselves to be blinded."

“You were the same way too.” Orochimaru reminded. They only were like this now because they constantly worked together because of the Hokage’s demand.

“But I’m not now.” Kosho breathed before he yanked Orochimaru to him. Orochimaru stiffened and braced his hands on Kosho’s chest. With Kosho taking such an action he was unsure what to do. He could feel Kosho resting his chin on his head.

This was an embrace. He could feel Koso’s heart racing and his body heat. He also could feel the tensed muscles under his fingers.

Somehow this felt like a parental comforting hug than the hug he knew Kosho was trying to show. He loved Jiraiya. Even though with everyday and every perversion it felt as though Jiraiya was slipping away he still loved him.

Jiraiya had been his first kiss. He had done everything possible to show Jiraiya how he felt for it to be brushed away as a sort of friendship. Having Jiraiya around tempting him did not solve matters either. He was clingy, he was always around.

Orochimaru clenched his fingers into Kosho’s Jounin jacket. Pinning away would solve nothing. More than once he had considered pushing himself to see his limits but it had seemed impossible.

He knew not everyone feared him just as he knew he was not the only gay one in the village. If everything went sour there would be someone nearby to comfort him. Just as there was someone right now offering to be shelter.

“You won’t let me into your place.” Kosho said softly his chin pressing onto Orochimaru’s head. “But my door will be open to you.”

“As a friend.” Orochimaru snorted into the jacket.

“As whatever you want me to be.” Kosho murmured and Orochimaru shivered as the man ran his hand over his hair.

Even if he was to do it. It was not wrong. The way thing currently were was good enough for him. Jiraiya was happy as he was. Better yet no one would know. There would be no harm in it. Team Hiruzen would continue as his friends and his team forever.

“Think about it.” Kosho whispered as his hands slipped from Orochimaru. Orochimaru managed a nod before he stepped back.

XxX

The bad thing about being right was that knowing you were right could be terribly painful. Jiraiya stood on the branch of a tree looking down on a scene he had known would have happened.

After a long day of missions and training his plan had been to ambush Orochimaru. Keep an eye on him but now he was the one feeling ambushed. In the middle of the street, those two were-

So what if it was in the middle of the night. How dare that guy. Jiraiya glared at the Jounin he had been cautious of since their first meeting.

What right did he have in doing something like this to Orochimaru? The guy who was perfectly happy disappearing into his house, his labs and the library who would not seek human interaction if you did not drag him.

An older guy like that. An experienced guy like that was not good at all. Jiraiya could still remember the look Orochimaru had on his face the first time Jiraiya had kissed him. It had made him feel guilty for a few seconds because of how pure Orochimaru had looked. Afterwards he had been flushed and confused. Jiraiya had done everything he could to value Orochimaru and help him understand everything.

This guy who looked at Orochimaru with strange eyes. Those who looked at him with strange eyes. That could not be allowed to happen.

XxX

Most of Orochimaru’s discussions with Danzo lead to the second Hokage. Most of their political discussions anyway. Orochimaru admired the second Hokage but he knew his admiration was nothing close to Danzo’s almost obsession.

“The Second was a genius.” Danzo announced as he entered the room. Orochimaru dropped the file he had been reading in order to give Danzo his full attention.

“His policies have done well for the village.” Orochimaru mused. “The success of Konoha can mostly be laid at his feet while the safety and peace goes to the strength and unique personality of the First.”

“The Second believed in individual strengths. He was always thinking of the village.” Danzo sternly gazed at Orochimaru. “Maintaining order is just one way to lead the village.”

“Another would be to keep all your….cards.” Orochimaru answered. “As unrealistic as that seems.”

“Your results will be a big help. We have to preserve the balance in the village as well as create the foundation for tomorrow. Konoha can never be weakened.”

XxX

“Someone is eventually going to get the wrong idea.” Orochimaru muttered darkly as he lead the way into Jiraiya’s house. Behind him the idiot was chuckling in a good mood.

“Does it really matter?” Jiraiya laughed in his ear as he slung an arm across his shoulder. “I don’t really care.”

“Someone is going to take your actions the wrong way soon enough.” Orochimaru pointed out although he knew it was fruitless. He watched as Jiraiya took the lead disrobing as he went. The door to Jiraiya’s room was slung open almost violently and Orochimaru winced as the Chuunin vest went flying across the room to land in the corner.

“Doesn’t matter to me.” Jiraiya hummed as he yanked off his shirt. “It was funny and did you see their faces?” The shirt went sailing across the room as well and Orochimaru rolled his eyes as he crossed the room to sit on Jiraiya’s bed.

“Obviously.” Orochimaru murmured as more of Jiraiya was revealed. He rolled his eyes at the way Jiraiya slipped out of his pants to pull on his kimono.

“Finally.” Jiraiya sighed and Orochimaru stifled a sigh. “Does it make you uncomfortable?” Jiraiya asked as he walked over to his window.

“I can do without such jokes but if you are asking if it bothers me.” Orochimaru trailed off until Jiraiya turned to face him again. “It doesn’t. Such things don’t affect me.”

“If only everyone could be so strong.” And Orochimaru stilled at the bitterness he heard.

“Jiraiya.” He said slowly.

“Do you remember?” Jiraiya blurted out stopping him. “Your first kiss.”

“How could I not.” Orochimaru scoffed. “It was you. You were the one that blabbered on about it meaning something down the road.”

Jiraiya nodded quickly licking his lips his gaze fighting to stay on Orochimaru. “Yeah, that day.”

“Did you, hate it?” Orochimau asked slowly. “Doing such things. At the time you didn’t mind.”

“I didn’t mind. I still don’t” Jiraiya responded.

“But this. That goes beyond normal friendship.” Orochimaru frowned shifted as his heart raced. “You can’t be the village’s bath demon and then try to be the sage of romantic advice.”

“What you are trying to say.” Jiraiya sighed and Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya looked wistfully out his window. “Is that it’s weird right?”

“Not weird.” Orochimaru sighed as he got off the bed. He joined Jiraiya at the window staring into the garden below. “Strange. Accepting me and trying to help me. It’s more than I could have asked for.”

“There is nothing wrong with you.” Jiraya muttered his gaze fixed outside. “You are the village’s hope. The rising genius and one day you’ll help Sensei directly. It’s a Shinobi village, no one gets to tell you who to love.”

“Even if you are being a nuisance with it.” Orochimaru smiled and Jiraiya chuckled.

“It’s strange to you isn’t it? I accepted you so easily. I kissed you.” Orochimaru held his breath and Jiraiya faced him a serious expression on his face. “I give you advice all the time on things I shouldn’t know.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru breathed and Jiraiya chuckled again.

“I learnt something when I became Chuunin. There seems to be a pattern in most three man cell teams. The ones with a girl on thm anyway. A genius, a medical shinobi and someone lacking.”

“To help them.” Orochimaru snorted at the topic Jiraiya had been complaining about for _years_.

“And sometimes you have one straight, one gay.” Orochimaru flinched but Jiraiya was looking beyond him to something else. “And one who walks in between.”

“Jiraiya?” Orochimaru questioned.

“Heh, for a genius you are pretty slow.” Jiraiya chuckled humourlessly.

“You’re-.” Orochimaru floundered for the right word.

“Bi. Bisexual.” Jiraiya shrugged. “Figures. I’m always between you and the princess anyway.”

“How long have you known?” Orochimaru rasped.

Jiraiya’s gaze turned heavy as he faced Orochimaru. “For a long time.”

“And you said nothing.” Orochimaru said flatly.

A shrug. “Well, I’m confessing to Tsunade all the time you know?”

Orochimaru stifled his flinch at the reminder. “So you’ve never….”

“You were my first guy kiss too.” Jiraiya responded happily. “Well there’s plenty others among the village and our classmates who you know.”

“Like men.” Orochimaru finished as he eyed Jiraiya. “So I can assume you weren’t revolted by what we did.”

Jiraiya snorted and rolled his eyes. “You are one of the few handsome guys in the village in my book. Of course not and remember it was my idea.”

“Bisexual.” Orochimaru whispered his mind whirling with the information. It was a possibility he had immediately discarded when first agonizing over Jiraiya. He had been hoping for eventual fondness built over friendship but here was Jiraiya offering the bridge.

“Lot to take in huh.” Jiraiya chuckled. “I was going to let you figure it out by yourself. Sensei already did.”

“I’m glad.” Orochimaru admitted avoiding Jiraiya’s gaze. Your advice has been on occasion, helpful.”

“Well I’m going to be a pervert with no equal.” Jiraiya gloated. “Of course it’s going to be.”

XxX

“I never took you for vain Orochi.” Jiraiya complained and Orochimaru slowly lifted his head away from the scroll he was browsing to glare at him.

“What is it now.” Orochimaru asked darkly. “Tsunade will not be back for another week. You can’t be that bored.”

“I’m just talking about your hair.” Jiraiya groaned as he rolled on the floor tucking his arms underneath his head. Orochimaru started rethinking the idea on letting the idiot come and go so freely.

“What about my hair.” Orochimaru sighed giving up and rolling up the scroll.

“I liked it how you usually had it.” Jiraiya muttered as he stared up at the ceiling. “Pulled back like that is good too but it doesn’t really seem like you.”

“I’m told it helps me look older.” Orochimaru commented dryly. He reached back to bring the slim tail over his shoulder. Since Kosho had showed him that one time how to do his hair he had been copying it. Tsunade had been the one to remark on how mature it made him look.

It had most likely been Kosho’s original intention. It was pathetic how older members in labs paid attention to him based on how his hair was. Still Sarutobi Sensei had remarked himself on occasion how Orochimaru’s hair made him look free. This helped him show his resolve.

“I don’t care about how it makes you look.” Jiraiya muttered. “Just doesn’t seem like you. You never keep the styles Tsunade puts your hair in.”

“She didn’t do this.” Orochimaru shrugged. “And this works for me. You tie your hair back too, Sarutobi Sensei hopes you’ll cut it.”

“No way.” Jiraiya laughed. “It’s to help me get in tune with myself.”

“Well this will help me feel more of myself.”

“That and you won’t have to worry about it getting accidently singed again right?”

“If you knew.” Orochimaru growled his feet slipping to the floor. “Why did you ask!”

Jiraiya burst into laughter that Orochimaru tried to ignore but his heart fluttered for a bit anyway.

XxX

“Leaving already?” Kosho questioned as Orochimaru slipped back into his shoes.

“You lured me here with books.” Orochimaru looked back at Kosho who was framed in the doorway to the kitchen. “I have the books now.”

“Some tea, some books and you are gone huh?” Kosho mused. “I’m going to have to think of ways to get you stay longer.”

Orochimaru blinked as he looked around the room. “I have no problem coming again, even if it is Nara land.” After all he had felt at ease. The house was open except for certain doors down the hall. Orochimaru in a rare show of politeness had allowed Kosho his privacy but he would be back.

The mystery to who Kosho was. It could be unravelled here. No matter what it was, or just how good Kosho was hiding it.

“You’ve got that look in your eyes again.” Kosho chuckled. “I’m looking forward to the next visit, Orochimaru-kun.”

XxX

“That handsy paedophile.” Jiraiya hissed and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

“Jiraiya!”

“That handsy pervert!”

“Jiraiya.”

“You can’t tell me he isn’t!” Jiraiya hissed his hands crossed over his chest.

“I’m a Jounin. And in the eyes of our Shinobi I’m of the majority age.” Orochimaru pointed out before he turned away to frown. That had not been what he meant to say.

“That guy is nearly as old as Sensei!” Jiraiya protested. “He could be your Dad!”

“He at most could be my older brother.” Orochimaru dismissed. “I can do the math Jiraiya.”

“He’s making a move on you.” Jiraiya continued and Orochimaru inwardly sighed at how quickly Jiraiya had picked that up.

“He’s trying to become a friend.” Orochimaru corrected. Kosho would not force him or try to manipulate him into anything. That was the sort of man he seemed to be.

“Oh he is definitely trying to be a friend.” Jiraiya stressed.

“Maybe you don’t like him because he is like you.” Orochimaru considered. Jiraiya stilled.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“Attracted to more than one gender.” Orochimaru supplied. “Issues with a genius on the team.” As Jiraiya’s irritation grew noticeable on his face Orochimaru gave him a sly smirk. “You see the future you perhaps.”

Jiraiya’s snarl of rage was somehow comforting.

XxX

Idiots inhabited Konoha, there was evidence of it with every day. Jiraiya was getting caught less but his flirting was increasing more. And somehow it was working. It also irritated Tsunade to no end.

It was not just Jiraiya that had caught the stupidity. Orochimaru was forced to keep to Danzo approved training ground when not with his team in order to avoid any situations. Konoha was at peace but some of those around his age was having too much peace.

It was disgusting, it was everywhere. He wanted it to stop and he knew the Hokage knew just how he felt.

Sadly the Hokage was occupied with his own problems and had no time to properly scold certain members of his team or even set them straight. The worst part was not Jiraiya’s perversion that seemed to be growing in leaps by the day.

If anything the worst part had to be just how obsessed Jiraiya had become. Not with women but with his destiny. Unlike their discussions or Orochimaru’s lectures on Jiraiya’s behaviour Orochimaru was unable to intervene.

He was also slightly unwilling.

Jiraiya was so determined, disappearing time after time for missions and training. The whispers around the village was not all about the boy’s lechery. This time the Jounin rumours had fact behind them. Orochimaru could see that Jiraiya was almost ready.

He could also see how important the whole prophecy business was to Jiraiya. Although nothing was guaranteed.  There was nothing Orochimaru could do. Nothing for him to say when he himself was walking down an unknown path.

The drive to be selfish still pulled at him. But the warning to endure was louder. That one kiss was still all that they had seriously shared so far. It was something he would hold to him, a precious memory but with Jiraiya wanting to follow after an already laid down destiny; maybe the time to put his feelings aside had come.

It was something he had been thinking about since the night Kosho had invited him to his house. Jiraiya without knowing it was chipping at his control. For a little while, it would be okay to rest and heal. Reassure himself on his path.

He had a goal. He had a dream and right now it was leading further and further away from harmony with Jiraiya. He could love him but he did not have to be broken by him.

XxX

Jiraiya felt a little impatient and a little guilty. No he felt plenty guilty. Waiting, being patient was so hard. The more he worked at things the easier they got. He was almost ready to pursue his destiny but there was something he needed to take care of first.

Even now, he still thought about that day. Just the two of them. Kissing Orochimaru and watching his face flush and his gaze become unfocused. Those golden eyes showing a confused haze. Even now it was one of his most precious memories.

To think such things about his best friend. About his dense best friend. He really was _pathetic_.

How could that Jounin understand? He saw what everybody else did. The genius. The hardworker. The shinobi others should look up to.

Jiraiya saw his teammate. The boy who had small smiles for himself and Tsunade. The boy who in public wore a calm face but when alone with their team would complain, scowl and sulk. The Orochimaru who would be openly selfish.

That’s the Orochimaru that Jiraiya liked the most. Closely followed by confused Orochimaru. The one that gave him that dazed look as he swayed forward looking as his he wanted nothing more than Jiraiya’s lips pressed to his.

That was the Orochimaru that haunted his dreams.

It was not fair that his friend could look like that. It was not right he wanted to keep seeing his friend like that. Jiraiya had come to terms with who he was.

It had taken a while. It had been hell. It had caused for sleepless nights, constant questions while trying his best to keep things normal.

Learning Orochimaru could relate to him, of only in a small way had calmed him. His friend was a man. He could see part of Jiraiya’s world. But he could not relate to all but that was okay.

Jiraiya had come to term with just what he was.

His hand slipped under his kimono and tugged at his pants. He knew who he was and what he liked. He had questioned, experimented and kept living.

His hand slipped down his pants, a warm glide down chilled skin. Jiraiya shifted on his bed. Who he really was, that was not something to share with everyone. Orochimaru had taught him that. Showing your true self to limited people made them feel special and trusted.

Jiraiya swallowed as he gripped his length. A stroke made him shudder. A firm grip and he twisted. The image of that day came again to torment him. Silky black hair tumbling over a pale face. Pink lips,wet and a little bruise. Long lashes drifting up to reveal gold eyes and dilated pupils. Orochimaru’s special eyes.

Jiraiya grunted, biting back a curse as the memory of those eyes caused him to jerk and spill into his hands and his pants.

He still had a way to go. Orochimaru was dangerous. He was dangerous but not for his jutsus, although it was best to be wary of that too. Currently Jiraiya was weak to the memory of those eyes. He wanted to see it again.

He wanted to see what else those eyes could show and that made him feel guilty.

XxX

He was being _selfish_ he knew that, this could ruin them his only defence was that this had not been all his idea. He had been prepared to walk away, to give up but Jiraiya was the one that had come after him. It had been _Jiraiya_ to come to him while he had been thinking over his choices.

Jiraiya had started this so Orochimaru would be damned before he took all the guilt.

He felt his skin heating as Jiraiya leaned over him. They were in shadows, darkness but they were also in public. Any trained Shinobi would spot them. Jiraiya was backing them and caging Orochimaru but they would hear them, hear their quickened breaths and if they caught a look at his face it would be all over.

Orochimaru took a steading breath as he kept Jiraiya’s gaze. “We need somewhere.” He reminded him.

“I’m taking you to my place.” Jiraiya whispered and Orochimaru tried to stifle the shudder and failed. Jiraiya’s eyes darkened in response and Orochimaru itched to touch him in return.

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru whispered, sanity rising only to watch Jiraiya shake his head in return.

“My place or I’ll kiss you here.” Jiraiya growled in response. Orochimaru suppressed his shudder because he wanted this. His skin was hot and he knew his face flushed. Jiraiya seemed unable to tear his gaze away from his face and Orochimaru was unsure whether that was a good or bad thing.

They were lucky. The Hokage was caught up in some important business. Tsunade would be gone for the next week. This moment of madness he could indulge in.

X

He did not feel like a bad person. Jiraiya had been working with pure intentions after all. Hanging with Orochimaru, keeping an eye on him and doing his own thing. Lusting and jerking off to the memory of his best friend after their kiss.

That was his normal routine. He had been waiting before carrying it any further but Orochimaru had happened. Orochimaru was so transparent on human matters. Jiraiya had known exactly what the idiot had been planning.

He would not have stepped in and ruined the perfect, practical cold plan if Orochimaru had picked anyone else. But they were friends damnit all. Orochimaru knew this. Orochimaru so easily-

Well so easily now showed him and Tsunade parts of him others would never guess. He had seen Orochimaru’s tears. His laughter. His grief. His confusion. Jiraiya would be damned if he let someone who did not even know Orochimaru see him in his most vulnerable state when they did not even love each other. Call him a romantic. At least he liked Orochimaru.

That was why Orochimaru was straddling him as Jiraiya sat on his bed, his mouth buried in Orochimaru’s neck as he listened to Orochimaru shake, shudder, and lose it above him. Orochimaru valued control, Sarutobi Sensei had lamented about that enough for Jiraiya to pay attention to that.

One hand secured Orochimaru’s waist while the other snuck to his hair. One tug and the hair Orochimaru took to confining fell free. Jiraiya peered up watching the strands fall over Orochimaru’s flushed face, fell across the piercing gaze. He swallowed before removing the hair from Orochimaru’s line of sight.

So silky. So beautiful, he loved Orochimaru’s hair. Orochimaru leaned into his embrace his eyes closing and Jiraiya fought back a curse as Orochimaru’s covered erection brushed against his stomach. He shuddered anyway and Orochimaru’s gaze snapped back open.

“Okay?” Orochimaru asked and Jiraiya was stuck on just how calm he sounded. How patient, as if he was the experienced one. But under all of that Jiraya marvelled over how non judgmental Orochimaru sounded. As though if Jiraiya were to call it quits Orochimaru would be fine with it.

“Better than fine.” Jiraiya rasped as he tugged Orochimaru down so he could fully sit down on him. He watched the way Orochimaru rolled his eyes when he came in contact with Jiraiya’s erection and had to laugh. He was with the only person who would ever treat him like this. And he liked it.

“You have a problem with my hair in practical styles.” Orochimaru murmured his voice a little raspy and Jiraiya eyed his slick lips that were pink and slick because of him.

“I like this better.” Jiraiya responded as Orochimaru chuckled.

“I like this better too.” Orochimaru laughed and Jiraiya felt the tie keeping his spiky mess of hair being removed. He felt slim fingers coming through it and he had to marvel at Orochimaru’s entranced expression.

“If you wanted to touch it you could have.” Jiraiya said gently. He had never noticed Orochimaru longing for his hair before. He knew he and Tsunade had their hands in Orochimaru’s whenever they could get away with it but Orochimaru had never returned the favour. They had simply thought he was uninterested.

“I know.” Orochimaru responded and Jiraiya felt himself being tugged into that gaze. “So Jiraiya.” He said and Jiraiya felt a shiver at how his name slid off Orochimaru’s tongue. “What now?”

There were so many way to answer that question but Jiraiya wrestled down his lust and let his concern and friendship speak and if there was a heap of lust in there too well Orochimaru was on top on him. It was understandable.

“A little more kissing. Then our clothes have to come off.” And if Jiraiya’s voice broke a little he was hoping Orochimaru would forget it and never mention it.

Who was he kidding. The bastard was going to gloat.

XxX

This was what he wanted. This burn and the way Jiraiya was looking at him. For now it was all his. Orochimaru kept one grip on Jiraiya’s fly away white hair and the other on his shoulder. Jiraiya’s hands were gripping his waist and the look in his eyes. It was safe to say this hungry look he had never seen before.

“I’m going to lower you onto the bed.” Jiraiya said and Orochimaru swallowed at the rasp and the way Jiraiya’s eyes seemed to flame and intensify. He nodded in response already trying to rise from where he was kneeling over Jiraiya.

He had started to let go of Jiraiya’s hair when the hands on his hips stopped him. He huffed to look down at Jiraiya. Jiraiya’s expression was conflicted and eager, Orochimaru just knew the idiot had something planned.

The hands at his hips were slipping under his kimono and under the pants to….Orochimaru gasped as hot hands slid down his waist dragging the pants with them.

“Move.” Jiraiya whispered when the pants were caught under them. Orochimaru tossed Jiraiya a warning look before he braced himself so Jiraiya could slip the pants past his knees and then finally off his legs.

“I thought you said more kissing first.” Orochimaru reminded Jiraiya as he properly straddled him again. Once again they were face to face except he was a little higher. Jiraiya swallowed looking up at him; one hand left his waist and Jiraiya seized a handful of his hair and their lips were being crashed together again.

Orochimaru allowed one moan to escape before he gained control of himself. Jiraiya was heat and passion. Everything he had been imagining intensified. Everything he had desired and more. Orochimaru drowned in the kiss, One hand tightly gripping Jiraiya’s shoulder while the other copied Jiraiya and grabbed a fistful of that thick white hair. Far softer than it looked and soothing as he burned.

A hand teasing up his thigh made him shudder. He could guess Jiraiya’s intentions. Jiraiya traced up his inner thigh even as his tongue invaded, thrust then retreated. A soothing lick after the retreat before it started all over again.

His senses were torn between his mouth and his thigh and the permission Jiraiya was asking for with every circle on his inner thigh. He ground down rubbing against Jiraiya to give his answer but all he got was a gasp and return grind. His answer would have to be verbal.

“Fine.” Orochimaru gasped breaking the kiss. “Do it.”

“Aye aye.” Jiraiya laughed hoarsely and the kiss this time was hotter just as the hand that trailed up to cradle his erection was scorching. His eyes flew open at the heat.

“It’ll be okay.” Jiraiya murmured breaking the kiss. “I guess it feels weird right? Another's hand, but this is going to feel even more strange.” Jiraiya admitted and Orochimaru was being lifted into the air. Jiraiya grinned up at him for a moment and Orochimaru would have rolled his eyes at seeing Jiraiya was standing if the heat were not drowning him.

“Right, It’ll be easier this way.” Jiraiya chuckled as he pried Orochimaru off him to sit on the bed. Jiraiya on the other hand had dropped to his knees in front of him. Orochimaru eyed him warily.

“What.” He asked before Jiraiya flicked him a gaze filled with so much heat that he felt silent.

“Nothing much.” Jiraiya said casually but Orochimaru saw the grin lurking underneath. His head fell back unvoluntarily when Jiraiya grasped him again. “Just this.” Jiraiya chuckled and Orochimaru was unable to stop the loud moan escaped him as he was surrounded by wet heat.

His _mouth._

He had not thought Jiraiya would have done it. That Jiraiya would have been willing to do it. It seemed he had been wrong.

XxX

Jiraiya was getting his control back and he was grateful. Orochimaru had gotten some of his back too, after he had cum that was. He had been a little sulky afterwards but Jiraiya was working on a plan here. While Orochi had been in the stunned afterglow Jiraiya had nipped out his room for a quick clean up and grab of supplies.

Then they were back in that position. Jiraiya sitting on the bed, Orochimaru straddling him but this time he was naked. This time Jiraiya could appreciate the muscles Orochimaru had and the way he looked in the semi-dark room. With such pale skin it was as if he had been draped in darkness it was erotic.

Orochimaru leaned forward and buried his face in his neck shuddering. Jiraiya shuddered back. “You okay?” He whispered. “Doesn’t hurt right?”

“No.” Orochimaru sounded disgruntled and that was a sign that everything was okay with Orochimaru.

“You’ve done this before right?” Jiraiya asked as he added his second finger in Orochimaru. “I mean I’ve been telling you all the time.”

“Didn’t feel like this.” Orochimaru gasped and Jiraiya closed his eyes as he felt himself throb. It would be bad if he came in his pants now. Really bad. He had almost come in them earlier when he was blowing Orochimaru. Who knew the guy could look like that.

“Then you were doing it wrong.” Jiraiya chuckled as he decided to risk the third finger. He crooked his finger and rubbed and all too soon, he had a flailing Orochimaru in his arms. He stopped his fingers and instead soaked up the flushed Orochimaru in his arms. Orochimaru’s erection pressed against his belly and Jiraiya swallowed as Orochimaru’s eyes reopened filled with need.

“Now.” Orochimaru hissed and Jiraiya swallowed because he agreed. He wanted to take Orochimaru right now. He could go slow. He definitely could go slow enough

XxX

If he ever had to describe it, he would describe it as drowning. It was being pulled into everything that was Jiraiya and having Jiraiya demand the same of him. Orochimaru watched as Jiraiya gasped as he stopped his thrust. He looked down as if amazed.

“I swear I’ll be careful.” Jiraiya groaned his eyes not leaving where they were joined. “Even if it kills me. This might kill me.” Jiraiya’s arms buldged with the strain as he began to withdraw. Orochimaru blamed it on instinct. His legs wrapped around Jiraiya’s waist and his hands went from his sides to Jiraiya’s shoulders.

Both he and Jiraiya cursed. Him from the sensation overload. Jiraiya possibly the same reason. Orochimaru pried his eyes open to see Jiraiya, sweat covered and obviously fighting an internal battle.

“Fuck.” Jiraiya groaned and one hand grabbed Orochimaru’s erection. Orochimaru opened his mouth to protest but Jiraiya cut him off. “No you need it. You went a little soft when I went in.”

Such a frank way to discuss it but if he was going to discuss it that way.

“It’s a hot and full feeling.” Orochimaru whispered and Jiraiya stilled. “You never said that it would feel like this.”

“Actually I did.” Jiraiya said hoarsely. “Is that all?”

Orochimaru grinned. “No.” He lowered his voice to a whisper. “If you need to know, I feel good.” Orochimaru fought to explain. “It’s good like earlier but more.”

“More tingly?” Jiraiya whispered. Orochimaru snorted at Jiraiya’s wording.

“Yes. Tingly.”

“Fuck.” Jiraiya hissed long and drawn out. Then he was yanking Orochimaru up so that instead he was sitting in Jiraiya’s lap. Orochimaru hissed from the full feeling.

“This was supposed  to be round two.” Jiraiya groaned into his neck. “But I can’t hold on.” Jiraiya rolled his hips upward and Orochimaru trembled and released his grip. “Yeah, good right?” Jiraiya rasped and Orochimaru allowed Jiraiya to crash their lips together once again. Drowning in everything.

XxX

“Being Jounin is hard.” Jiraiya commented as he watched Orochimaru clean up. Orochimaru rolled his eyes determined to get clean again. It was a fight to concentrate on the conversation and not what they had been doing up to a few minutes earlier.

“It’s supposed to be.” He reminded Jiraiya. “It shows how far you have come and proves your skill level.”

“And I had to wait until I was seventeen to get there.” Jiraiya sulked.

“Most ninjas don’t ever make Jounin.” Orochimaru reminded. “Sensei would not have let you until you were ready.”

“I was still the last.” Jiraiya sulked. “But I do feel ready.” He leaned forward to snatch the cloth from Orochimaru. “I feel different.”

“That goes away.” Orochimaru shrugged as he got another cloth to clean his skin.

“Yeah but with sage training finished.” Jiraiya said and Orochimaru’s heart dropped. “I feel really ready." Orochimaru turned away to face the tiles.

“Prophecy ready?” He asked keeping his voice the same.

“Well. Sensei thinks I’m almost ready to go wandering the lands.” Jiraiya laughed eagerly. “Almost the key word.”

“So you are a sage now.” Orochimaru said lightly. “A perverted sage.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya hummed. “Not a perfect one but I’ll work on it.”

Nothing had changed. Jiraiya was still pursuing the destiny that had been given to him. He was eagerly seeking what fate had given.

“So we can spar in it?” Orochimaru questioned.

“If we have to?” Jiraiya mumbled. “It’s not perfect you know? But it’s my last resort so. I won’t go depending on it.”

“Smart.” Orochimaru said lightly. “Sensei told you right?”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya laughed and Orochimaru gasped at the warm cloth rubbing down his back. “Let’s finish cleaning up. It’s almost morning and we need to sleep.”

“I’ll leave.” Orochimaru sighed. Jiraiya’s hands washing his back firmly. Jiraiya snorted behind him.

“As if. We are sleeping in my bed. Are you trying to make me worry? Besides you won’t be in any condition to walk after the shower.”

“Because sleeping together is what couples do?” Orochimaru dismissed. Jiraiya tensed behind him.

“Because it’s what people who care about each other do. Even if they don’t have sex. Even when they do. They stay because they care.”

“We are friends.” Orochimaru said softly. Jiraiya kissed the top of his head softly and Orochimaru felt his resolve rise and his heart sink.

“And I care.” Jiraiya whispered.

Nothing had changed. Except now he had a memory but they had not changed at all.

XxX

“The sad thing about getting older is getting old. The good thing about getting older is that sometimes you live long enough to see what was impossible become possible.”

Orochimaru stood in Danzo’s office watching as the man spoke. When he had been summoned he had the feeling that things were going to change drastically. Somewhere he had passed a big test of Danzo’s. That was okay, he was ready.

“With the right minds.” Danzo chuckled and he turned to face Orochimaru. “What we had given up on could become reality.”

Orochimaru did not recognise the files in Danzo’s grip. In fact, he was sure it was above his current level. It also looked like a forbidden project or file.

“And you think you have found a good mind?” Orochimaru chuckled back humourlessly as he took the file from Danzo. “That I will somehow make failures successes?”

“Yes.” Danzo breathed and Orochimaru’s breath caught at the contents of the file. The package in the file. “I’m prepared to support you.”

“Because of what I said that time?” Orochimaru asked his eyes fixed on the small vial.

“Because you can do it. In a way you surpass Sarutobi and I think he also knows it.” Danzo chuckled. “If it’s you our previous failures will become the success that Konoha needs.”

“Konoha.” Orochimaru repeated as he eyed the vial that had taken countless lives.

“The village.” Danzo breathed and Orochimaru met his gaze. “It’s your first of many to come.” Uncertainty tugged at him but Orochimaru dismissed it. He had no prophecy, just his own determination. He would forge his own path. He had his own goals. He would not sit and just drown under the heat any longer.

XxX

Strangely enough as the days went by and Jiraiya’s attention went more and more towards his journey; Orochimaru was spending more time with Danzo and Kosho. His work grounded him but he still felt frustrated and it showed.

“You need to get it back.” Kosho said softly as he watched him. Orochimaru dropped his notes and stood to face Kosho. As usual he was in the man’s house. He ignored the tea in Kosho’s hand and simply got as close as possible.

“I have lost nothing!” He hissed.

“Your control is gone.” Kosho noted. “Or your sense of control. I don’t know when you lost it I don’t care who took it but to stay you, you need to get it back. To cope.”

“And here I thought your answer would be like always.” Orochimaru murmured watching Kosho. “To comfort me.”

Kosho’s mouth quirked up in a grin. “The two aren’t exclusive.”

Orochimaru’s curiosity picked up. “How?”

“Trust.” Kosho shrugged. “Also, a little rope and taking control.”

Orochimaru eyed him warily and Kosho took a sip of tea. “Shibari might do it.”

Orochimaru’s thoughts went to Jiraiya who was still the same. Jiraiya who all now had his eyes focuses toward his journey and his future students. His simple role.

Orochimaru made his decision and met Kosho’s gaze. “You said rope?” He questioned in amusement. “Show me.”

XxX

He felt, calm. Kosho had been right. It was nothing like what had happened with Jiraiya. That had been heat, passion and indulgence. That had been his moment of selfishness that no one would know of.

Kosho was sanity, another way to function. A way to keep control and steal a little warmth for himself and they needed it. As shinobi they needed such harsh connections.

This could not compare to Jiraiya. His feelings were not involved. He was respectful and if he had to admit it, grateful to Kosho. This was not the same thing at all.

They had not even kissed. Orochimaru tucked his hands into his sleeves and eyed the night sky. And he was not staying the night. There was nothing similar about the two situations at all.

XxX

It was finally around that time. Even though it had taken two years after he became Jounin for the Hokage to agree. Still he did not regret those two years. The three of them had progressed even with Tsunade locked away learning as much as she could and every shinobi wanting and dreading to be on the same team as Orochimaru.

He also had been acknowledged but Jiraiya did not feel the pride he usually did. He was happy to be Jounin but he wanted to rush destiny along.

He was going to be gone for a while and part of him feared they would forget him, learn to live without him.

“Jiraiya?” Tsunade asked sleepily and Jiraiya grinned. He had thought after her long mission she would have stayed up talking to her little brother but it seemed he was wrong.

“Sorry. Just thought I would do it right away.” Jiraiya whispered aware of how could her mother’s ears were. “I’m handing over Orochimaru to you.”

“So Orochimaru watch duty is all mine now?” Tsunade yawned. “It’s going to be rough with you gone. But you know.” Tsunade’s sleepiness melted away to show her sly face. “Kosho does a pretty good job.”

Jiraiya stifled his snarl at the man’s name. Of all the people to pick in the village Orochimaru had picked that creep. Even their Sensei approved of their arrangement. Jiraiya had no choice to call it that because the two weren’t exclusive.

Orochimaru had the gall to tell him it was like unwinding. Just getting relief. The idiot had ignored everything Jiraiya had tried to tell him and show him. Jiraiya had been worried that Orochimaru would get caught up in feelings but somehow the bastard had buried them even further.

“They are friends.” Tsunade sighed. “Not like us but he’ll crack Orochi.”

“He doesn’t need to be cracked.” Jiraiya mumbled. “I don’t like it.”

“It’s not about what you like.” Tsunade snorted leaning further out her window. “And you don’t get to talk after what happened with that rice girl.”

Jiraiya shrugged that away. “You know it’s not like that. He doesn’t see him.”

“He will.”

“He can’t” Jiraiya grumbled. He sighed. “Just, look out for him okay?”

“Whatever.” Tsunade laughed. “He’d kill to see this but he’d kill us if he heard any of this.”

“Exactly.” Jiraiya sighed. They were friends. They cared for each other. They liked each other although the degrees and ways were different. To Orochimaru they were the persons he could trust the most. Tsunade saw them as family and Jiraiya would do anything to keep them safe and happy.

He remembered Orochimaru’s eyes the first time they kissed. He also remembered his eyes the first time he slid inside him. Orochimaru was his friend. You don’t just throw away those first times. Jiraiya would value them forever.

Hopefully Orochimaru would understand when he met someone he could love. Well love someone that way. 

XxX

It was a quiet parting. At dawn by the gates. Biwako-san had come with her son to wave Jiraiya goodbye. Tsunade was packing last minute items for Jiraiya. It was her way of calming herself, Orochimaru knew that.

He however stood watching Jiraiya leave. Who knew how long he would be gone. If he was coming back Prophecy or no. He needed to soak this up.

“Remember you are a ninja.” The Hokage reminded before his son snatched his hat off.

“And remember you are also a Dad.” Jiraiya laughed. “It’s okay. I’m going to come back and surpass those two!”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes and scoffed. Jiraiya grinned back.

“We’ll miss you.” Biwako-san said softly.

“Don’t die.” Orochimaru murmured allowing his voice to carry to Jiraiya and no further. Jiraya nodded the laughter fading away. The calm face he wore often appearing.

“No pervy stuff.” Tsunade warned her hands on her hips.

“Waste of time.” Orochimaru scoffed.

“Our team is on hold.” Jiraiya grinned. "Until whenever I get back!” He waved his feet steady on the road from Konoha. From them. From the team. The village. From Orochimaru.

Towards that vague prophecy. Orochimaru heaved a sigh watching Jiraiya walk away even as in his head he ran through new formulas that would assist In his projects with Danzo. There was no use complaining. He knew this was going to happen.

Jiraiya’s shadow faded away and Orochimaru gritted his teeth. He was not going to sit around and _wait._ Jiraiya had left. His work was what he had left.


	4. Days of Peace Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Tons of stuff had to go into this chapter and I had other things I had to write too. Also got stuck a few times because I wanted to stress a few things and make sure they came out the way I wanted to.  
> Still can't believe I had to split the chapter in HALF........yeah I'm not going to get over that.  
> Split it and these chapters were so huge.   
> Will you guys forgive me?  
> Next chapter is a split chapter luckily. Hopefully it will be smaller than 10K......  
> Anyway sorry for the wait and enjoy the chapter!!

It was just what he needed. Orochimaru never thought he was one to be entranced by rope and rope play but as the weeks passed and the stress of the many jobs piled up he kept seeking Kosho more and more.

It was not just about sex although there was that too. As Kosho had told him, it was control. The control he had lost to the village, the council, to the Hokage and even Jiraiya. The resentment that he harboured had to be released.

So with every knot, with every tie. Every second he watched Kosho’s bound figure and marvelled how he relaxed with every restraint. All of this helped Orochimaru feel at peace. He was able to clear his mind of all distractions and forget everything. Dedicate his mind to science once more.

They both needed this. They both benefitted them. They both gained. There was no need to change anything about them. What there were doing really changed nothing.

Jiraiya was pursuing his destiny. This was just another way to lick his wounds until he properly moved on. It did not have to be just Kosho; because Kosho did not have just him but to find someone else was bothersome. That was time wasted.

This was calm, cool no rush no drowning emotions. Just what he needed to function. Orochimaru felt no need to drown Jiraiya’s memory with a bigger flame and harsher passion.

This was just to cope, that he could keep the things that meant the most to him. So his dependence on the soft ropes and the restraints grew.

Watching Kosho at his mercy was not overwhelmingly arousing it was soothing. Manipulating his body put him at ease. Having the reins simply rejuvenated him.

Staying the night quickly became their norm too. Kosho would open the window to lean and smoke and Orochimaru would burrow under the sheets eventually joined by the quiet Nara.

Conversation was for before. Silence stayed until the next morning. It was how they functioned. At times when tying and appreciating Kosho, Orochimaru likened his thoughts not to a snake regarding prey but a spider.

There was no reason to feel that what they were doing was wrong. Konoha was full of those on the verge of breaking. Orochimaru was not broken but there was nothing wrong with sealing the tiny cracks beginning to appear.

He was his own person.

He was the member of a highly admired team.

He was in love with a teammate that cared for him but did not love him.

He was the student of a man with high expectations and he wanted to meet those expectations.

It seemed like too much to cope with but Orochimaru was eager to keep going. He was eager to work harder learn more and become even stronger. Just because currently now there were two in Konoha did not mean they could slack.

In the world outside the village, there was no doubt Jiraiya would become even stronger. Without a safe place his senses would be redefined. With troubles still smouldering he would be shaped. With constant tragedies in the world he would see more.

Jiraiya would change and Orochimaru had to cope. Those memories, the times they shared. One day that smile would disappear. It was best if he could hold onto his control and his memories.

With each tie of the rope he could pretend for a second that he was tying Jiraiya down. Chaining him. Tugging him down the path of the uncertain future in which their destiny would be earned and fought for.

But that was not Jiraiya, so with every tie every knot Orochimaru squashed the ugly part of himself that had no part in his future. Some things were not meant to be.

Or at least not now. Maybe when everything was over he could come forward, but he needed more strength. More power, more control and knowledge. So he would be depending on Kosho’s method of comfort just as how the man depended on him to drive away the demons haunting him.

It was not romance. It was a relationship between comrades, friends. Hunter and prey because no matter what they did they were keeping secrets still.

Sarutobi Sensei, Tsunade and Jiraiya _knew_ him. Nothing about that would change.

XxX

“Flowers.” Kosho gasped and Orochimaru stilled where he leaned over Kosho his lips pressed to his sweat dampened chest. Pulling back he absentmindedly cut all the ropes keeping Kosho upright and in his suspended position.

“Maybe it is too soon.” Orochimaru mused as Kosho stood up his face flushed more than it should be.

“I’m over it.” Kosho gritted as he crossed his bedroom to grab his cigarettes. Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the display and the older man smirked before crossing to his window. “I just felt threatened for a moment there.”

“Not too threatened.” Orochimaru pointed out taking the time to adjust his clothes. “You could have released yourself from the ropes at anytime.”

“Can’t escape your gaze.” Kosho breathed and Orochimaru caught the bitter scent of the cigarette drifting on the night breeze. “I just felt trapped for a moment. Not in the good way.” Kosho turned to look at him. “Where’s your head tonight?”

Orochimaru understood what the man was asking. He lazily stretched out on the man’s bed. “My almost completed experiments.”

“No wonder I felt like I was on a table.” Kosho grumbled. “I don’t mind if you aren’t all here but try to remember I’m human too.” He paused before he shook his head. “If you can.”

“You’ll remind me if I toe the line.” Orochimaru murmured as the older man flung the rest of the cigarette outside.

“Yeah.” Kosho murmured as he stalked back to the bed and Orochimaru. “That’s right. Now that I’ve gotten that out the way, I want to get the feel of that mission out my head.”

That was an almost demand if Orochimaru ever heard one. He gazed up at the figure of Kosho above him slightly trembling and contemplated his options. “Tie up or tie down?”

Kosho shuddered before sinking onto the bed. “Down.” The please went unsaid but it echoed in the dark room anyway. Orochimaru would not be returning home this night.

XxX

There was so much that he wanted to do but he was satisfied with the things that he simply was allowed to do for the time being. It was his base for new theories, new project although he would not be starting  them anytime soon.

Or with any legal sanction he was betting. His offers and investigations got him wary and sceptical looks for time to time. He was obsessed with learning more and using the information to help himself but he was forced to move to the pace of others.

His true desires were secret but his projects were gaining him attention and favour. Orochimaru knew how to play the game. He was not limiting himself and there was no one beyond studying.

Observation. Imitation. Surpassing.

Simple and insulting but for the projects the council approved of that were the steps he tended to use the most. Projects that made the Hokage happy. Projects that would benefit the village in some way.

Orochimaru did not really care what they grew in the fields. He cared less that the different strains of the same fruit benefitted Konoha. He really did not care about that but the information he had gotten while making the different strains of the fruit? Improving them?

That information was valuable to him.

Whether the council could see that there was more to his experiments than what met the eye was none of Orochimaru’s concern. Each approval and job well done allowed him closer to more information. Better missions and closer contact with people with _information_.

There was no doubt about it. He was improving fast. He was warily keeping his darker theories and experiments to himself but that was only for now. When the council needed a darker solution Orochimaru would be right there with the answer.

Right there with the means to grasp more power.

XxX

As much as they sought each other out for what they needed, they also just stayed together for the cool breeze the other provided. Not all their meetings ended in rope and relief.

It was happening fairly often as well. Orochimaru did not question it. This was good enough as well. Soft instructions with a slow dance. There was need but it was manageable, there was no rush. It was like their relationship.

It was constant comfort and Orochimaru was puzzled. His heart was not at ease but his body was. Even without the ropes he still had control. Although he needed the ropes from time to time it was enough to nudge down Kosho.

This partnership was strange but comforting.

XxX

He was not hopeless but he certainly acted as if he was. Since she currently had Orochimaru duty and would be having it for the near future until the lug returned, she was trying to do her part. But from the beginning Orochimaru duty was a two man job.

Just because Jiraiya had been able to manage mostly on his own did not mean she could. Sometimes he simply was not hope. Recently that had been happening more and more and she knew he was not doing missions.

He was not hiding it but he was not flaunting it either. Honestly, it was easier to figure out what he could be hiding than to figure out what he was doing that he simply did not care about. His projects were far easier to sniff out than his routine.

Tsunade had ignored Jiraiya’s complaining and his paranoia and everything else that fell out his mouth but she had to admit he had been right. It had taken a while to figure it because nothing had really changed.

There was no touching no looks no caresses. Simply nothing. It was just boring. That was why they. She had seen nothing. If the Hokage had not sent her to deliver a message she would have never seen Orochimaru leaving Nara land so early in the morning.

Orochimaru that had looked far too awake for that time of morning. And wearing a glow she had come to recognise if only from Jiraiya.

She had nearly gotten herself hurt gawking at Orochimaru that morning. Confronting Jiraiya with her evidence had merely caused more tension. Jiraiya had known. Jiraiya also had been pissed.

She had known about Orochimaru’s preferences. She had known and despaired because the village was full of idiots and the type to treat Orochimaru well were nowhere to be found. Ignoring Jiraiya’s opinion Kosho was nice.

He did not go all charming prince but Orochimaru would gut him for that. He did not go low down creep either. They were simply friends. Tsunade had her own suspicions on Orochimaru’s type but she decided to remain quiet and oblivious. If he was not going to say anything then why should she?

She would just be a shoulder to rest on if the worst ever came.

XxX

She did not know why she was surprised. It happened constantly. It had been happening since they were genin. It had been happening since they had met. Orochimaru had two prized snake skins. One he had collected and the other had popped up not too long after she and Jiraiya became Chuunin. She was unsure where it came from because Orochimaru refused to talk about it and the one person that would be able to bully it out Orochimaru showed no interest in it.

Still she was allowed to react like any normal person on coming across a ten-foot snake stretched out at Orochimaru’s feet while he stroked it as he would a pet dog.

She knew he liked snakes. Hell Snakes liked _Orochimaru_. There were many times on the road she woke up because Jiraiya was freaking out about a snake that had gotten into their tent.

He was fond of them. Sensei at first found it amusing. Then alarming, Tsunade half blamed him for it. If he had said something earlier they would not have half the trouble they did with Orochimaru and snakes now.

Snakes were supposed to be a rare sighting. Orochimaru could go into the forest or training ground and encounter at least five. It was scary.

She stopped on a tree branch a tree away from where Orochimaru sat and looked down at the display. Orochimaru his back to the tree one hand supporting the snake’s head while the snake was way too close to his face for comfort. Tsunade shuddered at the way the tongue flicked out and tasted his cheek. Not that Orochimaru worried, his only reaction was a soft smile that others saw rarely.

“Tsunade.” Orochimaru greeted not even looking up and she sighed kneeling on the branch.

“Is that a summon?” She asked because she had to, just in case.

“No.” He answered a smile playing at his lips.

“Is it yours?” She prodded hoping maybe it was a snake he had taken in to raise without her knowledge or Jiraiya’s knowledge.

A chuckle. “Afraid not princess Tsunade.” Tsunade snarled at that because she was forced to ask something she was now dreading to know.

“Don’t tell me you just met that snake just now.” She hissed down at him. Watching as the huge snake coiled even closer to Orochimaru.

“I was taking a simple walk.” Orochimaru shrugged. “It came to me.”

And how many times had she heard that before? Generally with smaller snakes. Much smaller. This thing was huge and the more it moved the more Tsunade felt like changing her assessment of the size. She knew Konoha had dangerous beasts around but you did not expect to see something like this so close to the village.

“Only you could take a walk and encounter something this big Orochimaru.” She sighed before dropping from the tree. Giving the happy snake a wide berth she approached him. “You really make us worry.”

“I was not aware.” Orochimaru drawled and Tsunade’s interest spiked at how sleepy he sounded. She had heard his experiments were going well. He was currently in the village’s good graces again with the new strains for their crops.

The snake nuzzled Orochimaru and Tsunade stopped herself from rolling her eyes. Then her gaze narrowed to what the nuzzling snake had unwittingly revealed.

“I guess we don’t have to worry about you so much now do we?” She teased. Her eyes traced the rather impressive bite mark on his chest. She had no doubts to just who that belonged to. At Orochimaru’s confusion she gestured to his open clothing.

“Careful that Sensei doesn’t see that. Somehow I think he would be willing to ‘talk’ about your activities if you flaunt it like that.” She chuckled at Orochimaru’s understanding and the quick cover up.

“I’ll keep Sensei in mind.” Orochimaru said dryly as the snake began curling onto his legs.

“Better.” She teased. “I mean I get it. Tall, handsome, muscles and a nice-“ She broke off to cup her hands suggestively causing Orochimaru to blush.

“Tsunade!” He hissed and Tsunade had no doubts that if the snake had not been in his lap he would have fled.

“I know I know.” She sighed. “But I can’t help but wonder you know? Is it as tight as it looks?” Orochimaru’s expression changed and she pounced. “It is isn’t it!”

“None of your concern.” Orochimaru tried to dismiss but Tsunade delighted at how uncomfortable he looked. “If you want to find out go ask him yourself.”

“If I ask him anything it will be about those bruises on his back.” Tsunade laughed slyly. “The hospital was in an uproar. You sure aren’t quiet Orochimaru.” She teased before leaping back and away. Her duty done for the day.

He was alive, healthy certainly not lonely and someone was keeping an eye on him. Time to attend to her own duties.

XxX

They would never tell him but Jiraiya balanced out their team. They were so alike and not many of them were willing to compromise.

Actually none of them were willing to compromise they were all headstrong stubborn idiots. Of the tree of them none of them liked to give in but it worked because very rarely were all three of them unwilling to give in at the same time.

Mostly it was just two of them being stubborn so the third balanced them out. Orochimaru was not going to mislead anyone. Jiraiya was usually in the centre of the conflicts. Either he and Tsunade were going head to head again or Orochimaru was unwilling to let Jiraiya’s nonsense stand.

But that was normal. They flowed easily that way however, the biggest misconception about their team was that Tsunade and Orochimaru never disagreed. Or argued.

They did. Constantly. Not as much as they would with Jiraiya but the matters they argued over were usually bigger and they were most likely to go for an all out fight over it. Standing down to each other was, difficult which was where Jiraiya usually came in.

Even with Jiraiya wandering the land and spreading their perversions they were a team. Minus a member but only for the time being. They occasionally did missions together but they pursued their own goals using the missing member as an excuse.

Also with Jiraiya gone it was easier to be selfish. Far more easier to be lazy. Orochimaru had honestly forgotten how much energy Jiraiya had. He was constantly moving or he used to. He was not a drain but with him away it was easy to understand how much stamina the idiot had and just how much he had improved their just by being around.

It was going to be hell on them when the idiot came back.

The best thing they could do was soak in the sleep-ins and missions that were completed in sane times not records because Jiraiya had nagged them.

It felt a little lonely. In addition, it was too quiet but they had been prepared for that.

XxX

His lab had to be the place that he felt at peace. Where his mind ran with theories and ideas and he pursued them took things apart and put them together but with improvements. If he was honest with himself such behaviours were unhealthy but his thirst was so large with the need to know more that he continued on.

The more he did the more he got. More tools, access to better projects, favours from Danzo. Orochimaru sought it all. It was foolish to assume Danzo did not have him made. The man was being indulgent currently but his eyes were still sharp.

Part of him felt as though these days were a slip into something dangerous but every time he was called before the council to be thanked. With every praise from the Hokage. Every excited clap on the back from Tsunade, every smile from a villager that directly benefitted from his experiment. Every time he saw that, witnessed such things he pushed the negative thoughts from his mind.

It was not wrong, nothing was wrong with anything he did. Nature was relentless and unless _they_ changed they were just prey. Pushing forward and enduring was the shinobi way. To not acknowledge that was to turn away from the way they all lived, the way they had to live.

Nature was beautiful and they lived there with her behind the leaf. They had to adapt to every strong wind, every bug that nibbled. Every bird that shook the branches. They had to live with and support the leaf and they had to be strong enough to do it.

If they whispered now because of the small bit of blood that splashed on his hands they would fall silent in awe when the day came that he stepped forward with answers and the determination to cut down anything that harmed the leaves they lived behind.

What could not useful, what could not coexist was of no use to the leaf and should be removed.

XxX

The Hokage’s distracted voice when he bid Orochimaru to enter had Orochimaru’s mouth twisting into a frown even as he opened the door. Things had been going rather well in the village, there was no reason for his Sensei to be distracted.

He was on top of the paperwork and even the inspections. This Orochimaru knew because Kosho had revealed the Hokage had gone playing in the field with the village children. It sounded embarrassing but it was something the Hokage did.

There was no sense holding such behaviour over his head or even teasing him when the man was proud of such behaviour.

Still Orochimaru felt wary as he stepped into the room. At the Hokage’s distracted wave of hand he cautiously approached the Hokage desk.

“Sarutobi Sensei?” He asked when instead on launching into instructions or questions the Hokage continued to read the scroll in his hand. He was unprepared for the relieved look the Hokage gave him.

“Rest assured Orochimaru.” The Hokage smiled. He waved the scroll before tossing it at him. “A simple update scroll from Jiraiya. He’s well.”

Orochimaru scanned the handwriting relieved as he recognised the almost intelligible scribble. He was tempted to read the scroll but it was addressed to the Hokage not him. If Jiraiya was going to send a scroll he would have done it.

Orochimaru instead rolled back up the scroll before handing it back to the Hokage noting the pride in the man’s eyes. “He doesn’t require retrieval from being burned at stake for peeping now doesn’t he?” Orochimaru asked.

“Nothing of the sort.” The Hokage chuckled. That laugh faded away as he eyed the scroll. “The path to his destiny seems to be a hard one. He certainly will have changed when he finally returns.”

Orochimaru thought of the young Jiraiya he met as a child and almost flinched to think of the hardened world weary man that might just return. But Jiraiya had chosen this. To journey over the world without them, without _Orochimaru_. Without anyone at his side, and Orochimaru had resolved and _failed_ to let go of him.

“He can survive it.” Orochimaru dismissed allowing himself to move past this topic. The approval in the Hokage’s eyes tell him it was the best decision to make.

XxX

Konoha had its own feel. It was something felt walking down a street or intruding in the deep forests. It was something felt just by opening a window and feeling the night sky.

It was something almost peaceful. Something full of hope. The Third had struggled to explain the feeling to Orochimaru but he already understood it. As long as he had lived in Konoha he had felt welcomed, accepted even if it was just a few alone. It was home.

Now the feeling was changing. Not much, not far but as someone who was rapidly edging on that acceptance Orochimaru was able to sense it. He doubted it was missing the Hokage or Danzo even with them far more accepted.

It felt small, it might fade away but instead of Orochimaru losing himself in his thoughts as he went about Konoha it had his senses on alert.

It was not only on the streets. It was in the meeting rooms. On teams and not only ones he was on. Orochimaru doubted many noticed, that many recognised the strain in the village. Tsunade for one had let it roll off her back like water, throwing herself into work and study.

Orochimaru was left with the feeling that the village had grown an extra pair of eyes and it was not the fond eyes of Konoha. Such feelings had him staying in his labs, his theories and projects more than he had been planning to with only Kosho and Tsunade dragging him out when they deemed it necessary to step in.

XxX

Had he changed? It certainly felt so. The world outside the village certainly appeared different when travelling alone. It was as if he was seeing the world through new eyes. The world had seemed fresh. At least it had at first.

He knew his friends had worried for him. Even with his faith in the prophecy he had worried about him. He had kept searching. Kept looking for answers. Inspiration. Something.

He would not be writing that book anything soon it seemed. He saw at least he had seen part of the world but he had no answers. He thought he had but there were no long term answers.

It was not as if he had thought his first journey would solve everything but part of him that was still the impatient kid had wanted to find _something_. An answer at least. The life of a sage was not an easy one. Even if he doubted his sage mindset Jiraiya knew his body had reached that point.

Maybe that was why his sage mode had so many problems. Part of him was willing to give everything up. Even though he was good with nature’s energy. The world held so much for him.

Jiraiya stopped in front of Konoha’s huge gates. Home. He was back. After such a long while. Ignoring the curious looks of the gurads at the gate he looked back behind him to the open road. Soon he would have to leave again on his own to find the right answer for his future student but for now, he was _home._

“It still looks the same.” He chuckled. “Sarutobi Sensei’s face is as imposing and scolding as ever.” Jiraiya grinned as he stepped through the gate to the village. After his first step he felt noticeably lighter. The world outside and its struggles was heavier than he thought.

For now, he would remain home and connect with the village. Relieve Tsunade of Orochimaru duty. As he walked towards the Hokage Tower Jiraiya caught a glimpse of himself in a shop mirror. He had changed, had Tsunade? Orochimaru?

Mentally he drooled thinking about what parts of Tsunade could have developed and changed but as quickly as he thought about it another thought took over. Had Orochimaru changed? Most likely he was still doing experiments on himself. Last time his hair had become darker and silkier to the touch. What was he like now?

His steps to the Hokage’s office quickened.

XxX

Reporting to the Hokage made Jiraiya really feel at home. Although his mouth was stern and his questions serious and really invading, Sarutobi Sensei’s eyes were filled with relief and warmth. Jiraiya felt good to be back in the village.

“I have a fairly good idea what job to give you now you have returned to the village.” The man mused and Jiraiya eyed the unlit pipe in amusement.

“It’ll be nice to do proper missions again.” He said eagerly. “The jobs I did were for food and a place to stay. Travelling doing D-rank missions sounds like fun only fun.”

“Doing D-rank missions but facing A-rank dangers.” The Hokage scoffed. Jiraiya just tilted his head. It had been more than A-rank dangers and Sarutobi Sensei knew that. He had been regular with his reports after all.

There was a firm knock on the door and they both looked up and to the door. Jiraiya was home early so it was not as if he had been pencilled into the Hokage’s busy scheldule. But judging by the Hokage’s frown the knock was unexpected.

“Come in.” The Hokage frowned and the door swung open immediately. Jiraiya lost his breath when the door fully opened revealing the person on the other side.

It had been twenty months. Twenty long months but he would know him if it was twenty years. That pale skin and almost royal demeanour. Jiraiya gaped at what had to be his pale team mate. The bastard had gotten taller.

His hair was still in that loose tail in the back but his eyes. The eyes that had so fascinated him as a child and still drew him in now, those marking were even darker and even from across the room he could see the glitter of gold.

In full Jounin garb Orochimaru was holding a white scroll in one hand and a thin sword in the other. Jiraiya registered Orochimaru’s irritated expression and his mind went to the possibility of an assassination before he remembered exactly who he was dealing with.

“Don’t ever give those brats to me again Sarutobi Sensei.” Orochimaru snarled and Jiraiya froze all over again at how low Orochimaru’s voice was. Had it always been this low? Did it always flow and rasp?

“I thought they would be safe with you.” The Hokage mused behind him. “They have potential.”

“For fodder.” Orochimaru sneered before he looked at Jiraiya. Jiraiya saw the moment Orochimaru actually saw and _recognised_ who he was. His face froze becoming blank before it softened and the look of intense relief was so strong Jiraiya swore he could feel it. The bastard had missed hi.

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru said softly and the arms holding scroll and sword dropped a little as Orochimaru took a step forward.

“I’m back Orochi.” Jiraiya said trying to smile. “Just got home.”

The relief was gone. “Are you leaving again?” The question was carefully worded.

“No.” Slipped out before he could think of it and Jiraiya was surprised on how right that sounded. “I’m staying home until I have to leave.”

“I see.” Orochimaru said softly and Jiraiya swallowed as Orochimaru finally broke their eye contact and looked past him. “The village’s time of peace has ended Sensei.”

Jiraiya snorted. “Keep that up and I won’t show you the stuff I got for you.”

“You act like you pick anything I want.” Orochimaru chuckled. He shook his head in amusement and Jiraiya got a peek of the earrings the Hokage had bought him. He was not jealous or anything, mostly because of how close he knew Sarutobi Sensei and Orochimaru actually was.

Meanwhile, he and Orochi were rivals. Part of him wanted to drag the bastard away and talk to him about what he had seen and learnt. Another part of him, the part that had developed on the road and in dangerous situations knew they had time and Orochimaru was not going anywhere.

Would Orochimaru actually appreciate his present? Who knew, it was a hit or miss with him but Jiraiya had thought of him when he had bought it. And he hated spending money if he could avoid it. He was a contradiction when it came to money. He did not mind spending it, when it was not his. When he saved money it somehow felt as if it was never enough.

That was his own problem however. Eventually he would overcome it. He had learned on the road that sometimes you had to spend money. That and information was not cheap. In order to get people help you, sometimes you had to help them and keep helping them.

On this journey he had learned about people. More than he had known while constantly returning to Konoha. He learned their names, their lives, their occupations and their dreams. Their opinions. The world had been his teacher. As he looked at Orochimaru.

Watched how the man stepped next to him to talk to the Hokage. Watched how he carried himself and spoke. How easily he held that sword. Like if it was part of him. As he thought back to the twenty months they had been apart, he could not help but wonder what exactly Orochimaru had learnt when he was away. Had he learned about people? Or just more jutsus?

XxX

He was home, he was home _early_. Orochimaru stood in his kitchen watching and listening as Jiraiya rambled on about his journey. His hands held his mug of tea tightly. His hands itching to run his hands through that hair that got longer and wilder in the time they spent apart.

He had missed this. Hearing Jiraiya’s voice, watching him just be around. He had changed. He was no longer the idiot of before. His eyes had changed. But his heart had not. Orochimaru took a small sip as he watched Jiraiya pace the kitchen speaking of where had had been and just what he had seen an done.

As he listened, the temptation he had been shoving down since that night rose it’s head. Orochimaru tried not make it obvious but his eyes traced Jiraiya’s broad shoulders and the hair that teased and danced along his back.

They had never spoken of it. That one time he had been fully selfish. He had known what he was doing when he accepted. It was Jiraiya that had been mislead.

Beyond asking if he was okay the day after they had gone on as before. That had suited Jiraiya but not Orochimaru who had wanted more and wanted to push for it.

That was what Kosho was for. Everything they did was different down to the roles played. There was nothing to taint that memory and nothing to remind him except himself.

Another taste. Of that heat and that moment. He wanted to see Jiraiya’s lust and his fascination again.

The dangerous thing about leaving a door open was that you wanted to use it again and again even when your purpose was over.

Orochimaru listened as Jiraiya listed his escapades across the land. Wincing at the those too detailed and taking note of those carefully brushed over with as little information as possible.

It was not as if the door between them had closed. He could walk through it at any time but he needed more than that. Orochimaru read between the lines as Jiraiya spoke of a town of snow with a friendly temple boy and snorted at the tale of Jiraiya being chased out of a hot spring town in the mountains.

He listened and noted every word and gesture. He noted the happy times in Jiraiya’s journey and the stories that obviously held frustration and grief. Jiraiya was unloading everything he had seen on one of the people that would understand.

Jiraiya had grown up. He was still the same idiot as always, too quick to smile but Orochimaru could see the part of him that had remained from their genin days was simply gone.

He could see this Jiraiya fighting. He could see this Jiraiya making plans and seeing the best way to succeed. There was not a person that could say now that Jiraiya did not belong on Sarutobi’s team.

Just how had he gained his insight? Orochimaru doubted that the sage life and work had been the one to give Jiraiya this look. He still had not found something to write. Obviously he was not ready.

What had he seen? What else had he done? Jiraiya had always been further ahead in matters of interaction than the rest of them. Tsunade simply not bothering herself and Orochimaru having better things to do.

That door between them had not yet closed. If he could grab for himself one more good memory, who would it hurt? Before Jiraiya had come to him and he had greedily taken. Maybe he could approach this time and take for himself.

Orochimaru drained his cup as Jiraiya’s tales wore down. He had a way with words. Orochimaru had felt the chill of the towns and had smelt the world Jiraiya had seen. It had been his first journey without them. Just how many was he expected to endure silently?

He rested the cup on the table moving swiftly to Jiraiya’s side. He saw the man’s surprise and apprehension at his movements and instead placed his hand on Jiraiya’s shoulder soaking up the heat of him. Savouring this closeness that had been missing those long months.

“I missed you Orochi.” Jiraiya said lowly and Orochimaru stilled as the man did the one thing he had not done since _that_ night. The tie for his hair unravelled and dropped to the ground and it took everything he had to not allow his hand on Jiraiya’s shoulder to tremble.

“Things have changed.” Orochimaru said softly. “But I look forward to us being a team again.” It was the only thing he could say. At least for this moment. He shifted his gaze from the wall behind Jiraiya to Jiraiya’s serious eyes. He wanted for just a few moments to abandon everything and be selfish.

XxX

Jiraiya felt the pieces of his life coming together. Getting summoned by the Hokage at the crack of dawn would make anybody nervous. Even if the Hokage in question had been your Sensei. Getting summoned then interrogated for three hours would have anyone nervous and dying to know what was going on.

But having the meeting end with the Hokage breaking into a smile and congratulating him then tossing him a scroll that proclaimed him to be a Jounin Sensei. That made the early morning summoning worth it.

Made standing there at attention with not a clue to what was going on worth it. The deep questions about what his journey had shown him made sense. Being forced to recall his duties while out the duties made sense. Having to elaborate on things he mentioned in his scrolls. It all made sense now and there was nobody who was not happier than he was at the moment.

He was going to be a Jounin Sensei. He was going to have three students. His heart swelled. It was another step towards his destiny.

XxX

“And this is your decision?” Orochimaru frowned with his arms folded. The Hokage chuckled while backing him and Orochimaru waited impatiently for the man to turn around and answer his question.

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage laughed and for a second Orochimaru savoured the fond feeling the man’s voice invoked but he was here to see if the man had gone senile not to be calmed and brushed away. “Jiraiya has changed.” The man finished in amusement and Orochimaru rolled his eyes glad the man was backing him.

“He has changed. The time out the village has been good to him.” Orochimaru admitted although inside he resented it. “But changed enough for you to give him his own team the moment he returns?”

“You question my motives.” The Hokage said as he finally faced Orochimaru. Orochimaru allowed his face to fall carefully blank.

“I question the timing.” He said. “Normally when picking a jounin Sensei you would pick those that remained in the village and those considerably older.”

“Jiraiya is talked.” The Hokage chuckled humourlessly. “But this is more of a whim of mine.”

Orochimaru blinked. “A whim.” He repeated.

“A whim.” The Hokage nodded. “He needs to ground himself and learn Konoha all over again. Helping others has always been Jiraiya’s forte. This will help him.”

Orochimaru could see that. He could see Jiraiya helping and leading the team. At least he could see the Jiraiya that had left leading his own team. He was unsure what picture this Jiraiya would make leading a team.

“You think this is wise?”Orochimaru asked allowing his amusement of hearing the news to surface.

“Rest assured Orochimaru.” The Hokage chuckled as he crossed his room to look out the tower onto Konoha. “I have already made plans.”

Orochimaru could not help himself and a deep chuckle escaped before he could fully stifle it. He was aware of the Hokage turning around to look at him but his head was ducked and his gaze on the other side of the room. Jiraiya a _teacher_.

Even though this most likely dealt with more of the prophecy and destiny he was amused. There was no way Jiraiya could be like Sarutobi Sensei but there was no doubt he would give his students as much a headache that he gave Sarutobi.

Life around Jiraiya was never boring

XxX

“Well as expected of Jiraiya.” Tsunade said trying to stifle her amusement.

“I’m not surprised.” Orochimaru said softly. “But somehow I’m not surprised traditions had to be changed for him.”

“Shut up.” Jiraiya glowered and Tsunade lost the control of her laughter dissolving into tears and snorts of laughter. From the corner of her eye she saw Orochimaru allow himself a small smile and allowed her laughter to get louder.

“You can’t even be trusted can you?” She wheezed. “I know for a fact female ninjas aren’t missing from this year’s graduates.”

“Shut up.” Jiraiya growled and Tsunade sat on the ground her legs to shaky to keep her up. Orochimaru was wearing a fell smile now and if that was not enough she was not sure what was.

“And all boy team.” Orochimaru smiled. “It’s perfect Jiraiya. You can give them your full attention if you can muster up the motivation. The Hokage as usual has made the perfect plan.”

“He thought of everything.” Tsunade nodded. “Who knew that when he made Jiraiya a Sensei that he would plan for all possible problems? An all male genin team. Long live Sensei.”

“I don’t want you two telling me about teaching.” Jiraiya hissed as he glanced to where his team had disappeared to. “I don’t know why you guys are being so rough on me and you haven’t been recommended. I was. Me. Not you.”

“I don’t want a student yet.” Tsunade dismissed her laughter dying down a little. “I’m still studying I don’t have the time to take on a genin team.”

“I don’t feel like it.” Orochimaru snorted. “What is the point on taking on a team? Teacher is your dream Jiraiya.”

There was a pause after Orochimaru said that. Tsunade’s laughter died away fully as the atmosphere somehow changed. She eyed the two men standing above her. Had they had a quarrel. Between them the mood seemed, tense.

“Eventually you’ll change your mind.” She spoke up slowly, both males relaxed at her words. “If anything you’ll have no choice but to raise a set of brats with sense so the village won’t get swamped with perverted idiots.”

“Tsunade!” Jiraiya snapped his face flushing as he turned to glare at her again. Tsunade ignored him happy to see Orochimaru had relaxed again.

XxX

“You know.” Tsunade mused. “He’s actually good.” Orochimaru allowed himself a small huff as they remained concealed in the trees.

Jiraiya was working with his team again. It had been two weeks and strangely enough he had not taken them on a D-rank mission yet. They were still working this out. It seemed like a good move.

Orochimaru when not busy found watching them was amusing. Two of the boys seemed determined to give Jiraiya as much sass as possible.

“They haven’t done missions yet.” He told Tsunade as she stood behind him on the tree branch. “So don’t go praising him.”

“So you just going to sit here and watch?” Tsunade asked and Orochimaru could hear the amusement in her voice.

“I’m getting plenty of tease worthy material.” He muttered in a disinterested tone. “And there is something about an idiot going about without a care in the world that soothes my day.”

“I know what you mean.” Tsunade giggled. “Seeing such a big lug taking care of such cute genins. It’s something I would have paid to see. Especially since it’s an all boy team.”

“You’ll tease him forever won’t you?” Orochimari asked glad to be facing away from her so his small smile would not be noticed.

“He’ll never live it down.” Tsunade cackled.

XxX

“A little genius.” Jiraiya chuckled and Orochimaru frowned. He turned around to where Jiraiya was sitting on some of his books. The man’s face had a contemplative look and he was staring at Orochimaru’s lab tools but Orochimaru could tell that the man was not seeing them.

“What genius.” He asked suspiciously.

“My student. He catches on pretty well.” Jiraiya chuckled. “In fact they are all good but Minato is something else. He’s eager I’ll tell you.”

“Sounds like you have a thing for geniuses.” Orochimaru snorted turning back to his bottles and beakers. “I thought you would be drawn to an idiot.”

“Why? I don’t need to find myself in everyone I see.” Jiraiya said softly. “I see the genius in him but I see him too. He’ll be fundamental to Konoha’s future. He wants to be Hokage. Can you believe it?” Jiraiya’s voice held fondness and Orochimaru stifled his sigh and just settled for rolling his eyes.

“If anything your D-rank streak is as high as ever.” Orochimaru noted. “They seem to be everywhere. Your team.”

“They’ll be ready for an easy C-rank at this rate.” Jiraiya laughed and Orochimaru soaked in the sound of Jiraiya’s content. “But I can’t wait for the three of us to go on a mission again.”

“I don’t have that sort of free time and neither does Tsunade.” Orochimaru responded a small smile on his lips.

“Then just us whenever you guys have the time.” Jiraiya said eagerly. “I miss the good old A-ranks.”

“We’ll see.” Orochimaru sighed even as his mind ran through his list of duties.

XxX

“Sometimes I forget how many old people are in the village.” Jiraiya sighed. “I mean they just are there you know? From the time we were brats. Then they retire leaving a hole.”

“It’s natural.” Orochimaru mumbled soaking in the heat of the bath. He heard Jiraiya splashing next to him and kept his eyes closed. After his back to back missions then being called out to give a report he was tired.

“It’s weird.” Jiraiya laughed. “But that’s how the village changes and grows. “I hear the store will be closed down. At least I took the kids there a few times that they will remember it.”

“Now you can feed them something actually healthy.” Orochimaru sighed as his muscles relaxed.

“I don’t want to hear about healthy eating from somebody who was force fed by Tsunade because he locked himself in his lab the whole weekend.” Jiraiya scolded and Orochimaru sighed.

“A miscalculation.”

“You look tired.” Jiraiya said bluntly. “I swear are all geniuses like this? So bloody focused you lose sight of what’s in front of you.”

“Namikaze?” Orochimaru asked to change the subject. Jiraiya chuckled low, sending tingles through Orochimaru’s body that he ruthlessly tamped down.

“He’s something all right. I gave his team the next two days off. They are doing well.”

“I know.” Orochimaru said. He had seen the small team from time to time in action. If he had to say anything, Jiraiya was surprisingly strict and not just strict he was uncompromising. He shrugged it off with his joking manner but Jiraiya was serious.

Which of course was what the Hokage had seen when he decided to make Jiraiya a Jounin Sensei.

“Tsuna is still in the village right?” Jiraiya asked and Orochimaru wracked his brain in order to remember.

“Yes.” Orochimaru said slowly. “I think she’s still studying but Nawaki said she promised to walk with him later.”

“Well that means we can have another spar.” Jiraiya said eagerly and Orochimaru resigned himself even as his body and mind ached. But he had to, who knew how long this would last.

XxX

“With your grace you make it look like art.” Kosho whispered and Orochimaru smiled. His mind was once again clear.

“This is enough for today.” He breathed. His tension was gone, Kosho also looked content. His muscles were strained but his face was at peace. As always this was a mutually beneficial relationship.

XxX

The village loved its rumours. Just by existing in a way that made you noticeable made you fodder. Just because it was a shinobi village did not mean everyone followed the code of silence. Konoha loved to talk and Konoha tried to out think and over think.

Jiraiya loved that about Konoha. It made Konoha more relatable to the outside. To the villages without Shinobi. The villages with gossipy old women and chattering men. The outside where children tried to think about what they saw. Tried to figure out the meaning.

Honestly, it was better than the alternative. Things were changing and not all for the better. Things in the village were getting tense all over again. Lesser missions for everyone not just genin and more reports of scuffles with other Shinobi.

This time stealing land would not cure it and Jiraiya was a little relieved about that. Still it was not a case of those like Orochimaru stepping into a lab and whipping something up. Jiraiya could see the strain it was taking on those who studied any sort of science.

Tsunade’s name was being praise throughout the village for discovering a cure for the small disease that had been afflicting the children. They could only praise her to each other, Tsunade was locked in the hospital trying to make sure it did not come back.

Jiraiya was unsure exactly _where_ Orochimaru was and who he was _with_. He wanted to say Orochimaru when not on duty was locked in a lab somewhere but he knew mission injuries when he saw them.

Still he was staying quiet and Jiraiya was too busy with his team and his own responsibilities to really get an answer. The only thing that was not making him stake out the bastard’s place was that he did not seem to be under any strain. Or under any that lingered.

In fact the last time Jiraiya had seen the two of his teammates in the same place had been at the meeting. Tsunade had looked distracted even though Jiraiya knew if asked she would repeat word for word what had happened and who had said what. Orochimaru had simply looked bored and he had escaped before Jiraiya could talk to him or anyone else actually.

He worried about his friend. As always there were rumours about Orochimaru. Those that talked about his abilities and intellect and those that talked about his looks, constantly putting him on the same level as his looks and it always pissed him off.

Right now the rumours about Orochimaru were conflicted. Considering what the topic was on Jiraiya felt angry at their gall.

They could talk all they wanted, they could speculate all they wanted. They did not know him and there were parts of Orochimaru that people would never know.

The memory of that night came up unbidden. Golden eyes, pale skin flushing and the startled gasping voice half confused and plenty demanding. It would stay with him forever. His selfish moment.

XxX

His Sensei was a complicated man. He was focused and attentive but also tended to have a wandering eye but he listened. He had his moments of fun but he would get serious so quickly Minato honestly felt he had gotten whiplash.

Still in his eyes they were all equal, he treated them as though they were all the same. If one got training catered to them then the others would receive the same over the next course of days.

Minato had even seen the man in the library looking up ways to help them. He was young but he was their Sensei. Jiraiya Sensei simply had hidden depths and he was Minato’s inspiration for trying.

Now Minato was not about to judge but he worried about Jiraiya Sensei’s friends. Or at least one of them. Senju Tsunadebarely saw them but he heard of her. Everyone knew of Tsunade-sama. But Orochimaru he was something different.

Minato had only heard some of the whispers but he had seen the man in action. He had seen the way the man moved against an enemy. The village had a good reason to fear him. Minato could understand the whispers if not the suspicion.

Minato knew among his classmates he had the label of genius. He laughed at it enough but in just hearing some of the stuff he did he honestly doubted that he could compare. With someone like Orochimaru in the line for Hokage his dream looked harder. The man was so powerful the village trembled. Minato had felt wary seeing him from a distance when they were outside the village.

“You’re wrong.” Kushina sniffed and Minato was dragged out his thoughts back to the real world. His team had the next two days off and he had decided to use them to further his friendship with Kushina.

Well it was a friendship even after he had confessed. And come to save her. She had been happy but she had not said anything back. She had kissed his cheek and that had to count towards something.

“Wrong about what?” He asked trying to get back on track. Kushina sighed as she thumped down her basket of herbs she had been gathering for her own mission. Minato knew if he listened carefully enough he would hear her teammates nearby.

“About Orochimaru-san.” She said clearly. “I know I hear the rumours too but there are just that many around about anyone strong enough.”

“But those rumours are true.” Minato pointed out. “I heard from our class one the Sensei’s can kill in the scariest way possible. No way to block it. And that’s _true_!”

“Orochimaru-san isn’t a cold hearted man.” Kushina stressed waving a herb root at him. “If you were to see what the girls see you would change your mind. If you heard how the women talk about him you’d understand.”

“How the women talk?” Minato asked confused. Kushina giggled.

“He’s the village prince with his eternal bodyguard.” She confessed to Minato’s confusion.

“What bodyguard.”

“You never saw them alone then. That Nara Jounin Orochimaru-san walks around the village with.” Minato gaped at Kushina having a good idea where this was going.

“You don’t mean.” He frowned. “There’s no way.” He had seen that Nara going into a pleasure house full of women. So no way those two could be like that.

“Yes I do. You don’t see them Minato.” The root was shaken more vigorously in his direction. “It’s hard to explain but they just fit. That sort of thing isn’t uncommon you know.”

Minato fought the urge to roll his eyes. Kushina would kill him. “He’s Sensei’s friend.”

“And?” Kushina asked. “That pervert of a Sensei has nothing to do with them. Ai-san was saying she could almost see flowers form around them and sometimes they look at each other and it shows.”

Kushina was getting more heated on the topic and Minato decided for his own safety to let the whole thing drop. Kushina had to be wrong. She only saw Orochimaru in the village. Minato saw him on missions although admittedly from a distance. He also saw him up close whenever their Sensei spotted the man in the village.

They could think whatever about him. Minato was trying for his Sensei’s sake not to think too much on it and the man but he still recalled how easily Orochimaru had flicked his sword clean of the blood on it. How he had dismissed the man that had died trying to attack the Konoha team Orochimaru had been leading.

The rumours had to have some truth in them. Admiration and jealousy? Minato could understand if that had fuelled some the rumours but he had seen the man’s strength. He was certain deep underneath that the village feared Orochimaru and if the man wanted to change that he would have to himself.

XxX

“I thought you said you thought of them as equal.” Orochimaru asked as he slipped back into his Jounin jacket. “I recall you lodly proclaiming you will never pick favourites.”

“It’s not like that.” Jiraiya panted as he leaned against a tree trunk. Their light hearted spar had gotten serious rather quickly. Mostly because of Jiraiya. “I admire him but I don’t put him before the team. They are all equal in my eyes and I give them the attention they need. It’s just that his mind.” Jiriaya smirked his eyes fluttering shut. “It’s fascinating.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Orochimaru snorted. “Considering it’s your mind being fascinated.”

“His thoughts on the village are so strong.” Jiraiya continued as if not hearing Orochimaru. “He inspires me. When I see him trying so hard im determined to keep going.”

“So he’s your favourite.” Orochimaru commented.

“If you want to put it like that.” Jiraiya answered cautiously.

“The genius.” Orochimaru smirked and the caution fell away from Jiraiya’s face to be replaced by irritation. Just like their genin days. Orochimaru tuned Jiraiya out and instead concentrated on the work he would have to do after returning to his house.

XxX

Minato knows there is no reason to be rushing but he so rarely gets to spend time with Kushina. Although she will fret and say that Jiraiya Sensei is lazy for giving them time off again from missions, Minato had known what the man was aiming for.

His team, while not having his stamina certainly were capable of figuring out what their Sensei wanted to say just from his actions. Because of their performance on their last mission they were not allowed out the village until they got their team work better.

Jiraiya Sensei was wise and strong. Minato paused in the clearing that would take him to Kushina but was a road less travelled. He had kept hearing about huge wild snakes appearing. So far he had seen none and if he had he was certain he was quick enough to avoid them.

Resting a hand against a tree after making sure the ropes above his head were actually ropes Minato thought about the village. Jiraiya Sensei had his hopes for the village and everyone’s progress but Minato worried about the balance.

With Kushina growing less and less nervous over the role she was supposed to play Minato thought about how best to support her. Obviously he could as the Hokage but there was one thing he had learnt watching her all these years was that Kushina could hold her own. Many still feared her.

Actually everyone feared her temper but Minato saw the gentleness inside. She was more than her fierce temper. She was really smart even if she was the hands on type. That actually was the best type in his opinion. She hit the ground running mowing over everything in her path that challenged her.

He wanted to keep the village and Kushina safe but for the time being he had lots to learn.

A rustling sound ahead caught his attention and Minato instinctively suppressed his presence and hid in the tree. He bit his lip and shook his head at the instinctive response. It was Jiraiya Sensei’s fault. His ‘games’ left a lot to be desired.

“You need to sleep.” A voice sighed and Minato’s jaw dropped at the sight of the two most talked about ninjas currently walking side by side.

 _“Yes I do. You don’t see them Minato.”_   Kushina’s words came back to him. Well he was seeing them now and the man looked different. Relaxed he guessed. Maybe the face he always showed was his mask and this was Orochimaru. Would explain why his Sensei was always with him.

“After we report to the Hokage.” Orochimaru responded and Minato desperately hoped his suppression was enough. He had rarely heard Orochimaru speak and it never sounded like _that_. Never.

With a movement that seemed so natural that it had to be absent minded, the Nara Jounin reached out and brushed back Orochimaru’s bangs. Minato almost fell out the tree. Orochimaru looked so untouchable and serious and the man had just reached out and done that. What was more shocking was the way Orochimaru did not _react_.

Sweet heavens, the women in the village might just be right. Was this what they saw? Minato gaped as the man ran a hand across Orochimaru’s face before sighing heavily.

“We’ll cancel our sword sparring.”

“Not like I need it anyway.” Orochimaru dismissed in the way Minato was used to overhearing. “My skills surpassed you long before now.”

“Yes yes.” The man sighed. “You need to relax.”

“I have-“

“Relax.” The man stressed and Orochimaru paused his words. Minato swallowed slowly the feeling he was seeing he should not rising.

“Tonight then.” Orochimaru answered before moving his low ponytail over his left shoulder. “Now if we’re late you know how Sarutobi Sensei will glare.”

“At me.” The man mumbled.

“Because you’re an idiot.” Orochimaru said his pace picking up. “The village will find something else to gossip about.”

As the two left the clearing, Minato’s sweaty hands held the branch. Find something else to talk about? He doubted it. Did Jiraiya Sensei know?

What was he thinking of course he would know. His Sensei stressed the duty of knowing your teammate. Now Minato was left with a decision. Forget what he had seen or move on and not tell a soul. Especially Kushina. If she was proven right she would boast for weeks.

That and the way they moved together had seemed so private. He was the intruder there. So it was best he erase what had happened in his mind and continue on. Still this would forever change how he thought of Orochimaru. Maybe it was that he was bad at talking to people and getting his words out.

And maybe it was none of his business.

XxX

“We aren’t the same bratty genins.” Jiraiya chuckled as he sat with the Hokage.

“In Orochimaru’s defence he never was bratty. That was you and Tsunade.” The Hokage smiled and Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the blatant lie.

“If you want to have selective memory go right ahead but don’t act like Orochimaru was normal.” He snorted. “He might have been brilliant. Hell he still is but he wasn’t all together. Take away the princess’s temper and that other stuff and the perfect one would have been her.”

“As my student you all had your burdens to bare.” The Hokage smiled and Jiraiya blinked through the feeling the man was seeing right through him. Well the one who knew him best was probably this man. When he managed to pay attention that was.

Still their Sensei stuck to his beliefs that they needed to figure themselves out first. If they came to help then he would help. If they were drowning then he would offer support but he believed in their ability to make the right decisions and that was what made him great. His belief in them.

T had taken him a long while to understand and appreciate that. Now that he had his own team he could appreciate the lessons taught to him.

“Some of us more than others.” Jiraiya laughed as he hesitantly reached for the sake bottle. Receiving no frown he happily took it. He was of age but a frown from the Hokage was a heavy thing. They had started drinking way too early as a team. Mostly because of Tsunade but it was always far away from Sarutobi Sensei.

“As you found your way, so did the others.” Sarutobi Sensei smiled. Jiraiya caught the man sending longing looks towards his pipe and inwardly cackled. There was no doubt the man had been denied again.

Jiraiya savoured the first sip of sake before broaching the subject that had been bothering him. “Orochimaru has changed.”

“Both of you have.” The Hokage smiled.

Jiraiya thought back to the boy who he had constantly chased to the man he was fairly certain he now walked beside as some sort of equal. “No he’s changed.”

His eyes had changed. Maybe it was something that had occurred when Jiraiya had been travelling the land. Who knew. All he knew was that Orochimaru had certainly changed. They did not speak of Kosho since those few times. Jiraiya was too much of a coward to ask, instead closing his ears to the rumours.

“If I had to describe the change I would say it is a change of heart.” Sarutobi Sensei mused and Jiraiya’s hand trembled at the thought.

He hated it.

He hated it and he did not know why.

Orochimaru deserved so much. Someone that he could show everything and share everything with. Still that topic was off limits the way Tsunade never questioned his disappearances. It was their way of keeping the peace but he still hated this.

“I always worried about him.” Jiraiya admitted a little surprised at himself for telling his teacher this. “He was brilliant but some things he just never gave a damn about. Give him rules he’ll get that. Etiquette he’ll excel at it but simple feelings especially his own and he didn’t give a damn.”

“That was always Orochimaru.” The Hokage frowned and Jiraiya sighed in relief that the man understood.

“I always thought we would have to bully him to find people to talk to. It was always us and I like that. I prefer that but he just seemed for a lack of a word, slow towards emotions.”

Like the Orochimaru that had closed his eyes and waited for the kiss. The hungry one that he had devoured partly for his own selfishness. The golden eyes that held fierce emotion but also confusion.

He had always asked himself if Orochimaru understood what he was feeling. He listened Jiraiya knew that but he never seemed interested in the things they were. It was more than sexualities. Jiraiya had asked plenty of questions on his journey and realized just how different Orochimaru emotionally was.

He had suffered a few nights of guilt wondering if the death of his parents had damaged Orochimaru more than he knew.

Then he came back and Orochimaru was…. Like _that_.

“He may be falling in love.” Jiraiya admitted quietly.

“A good thing.” The Hokage mused. “Is it not Jiraiya?”

“Falling in love?” Jiraiya questioned. “Yeah it is but part of me worries because of how much emotions you go through. The love part is good. Especially when given back but there is hurt, heartbreak and I don’t know if I can sit quietly and watch him go through that wind whirl.”

“There is a line friends can’t cross.” The Hokage lightly scolded. “Just as he gave you a shoulder, you must brace yourself to give a shoulder.”

A line friends can’t cross. Jiraiya thought to the night where he had crossed that line repeatedly and sealed the memory in his mind. The day he had kissed Orochimaru and liked it. The time he had fantasized about his best friend and freaked out about it.

He had crossed that line when it came to Orochimaru so long ago and so often it might as well not be there. They weren’t normal friends. None of them were. They were a team that trusted each other with their lives and Jiraiya lusted after the both of them.

Was he a little overprotective? Only because he wanted their happiness. That was all he wanted for them.

Orochimaru was learning about love and Jiraiya was guessing he had that Nara asshole for that. The man had constantly been there like a leech. Jiraiya’s plan had been to get Orochimaru used to emotions by being gently exposed to them.

Being around couples in love. Talking. Hell he had been ready to explain the difference between lust and love. After that kiss he had been planning to take it slow because he was worried and Orochimaru was his friend.

“The lesson every adult learns is when to let go.” The Hokage said softly and Jiraiya refused to meet the man’s gaze. “I find it’s the hardest lesson. As humans what we have is precious. We don’t want to relinquish even a part of it. It’s what makes us living humans but maturity is shown when we can give up what is ours.”

Orochimaru was not his, he was his own person but Jiraiya knew his Sensei was partly right. He did not want to give up his special place in Orochimaru’s life at all.

XxX

“When you’ve seen actual war it’s hard to settle.” Kosho said softly. Orochimaru looked up from his reports to where the man stood looking out his window to the vast stretches of Nara land.

“I would say peace is a hard concept for anyone who knew war to accept. You always fear it will happen again.”

“You know it will. It’s human nature. Not that long ago the lands were in turmoil. Even with the village system in place peace won’t reign.”

“That’s kind of dark. Especially for you.” Orochimaru noted. “I’d expect this talk from Danzo.”

“This won’t last forever. When you fight you learn. You remember small details and establish a pattern. When you see that pattern being repeated, if you can still fight you brace yourself.” Kosho faced Orochimaru with a resigned smile. “This peace won’t last.”

Orochimaru knew that. Although he hoped otherwise. Although he was looking like everyone else for a solution that would soothe everything. The sparks of war were crackling. The peaceful days they currently enjoyed might be at an end.

Whether it would be a small war or a huge one. It was coming. Part of Orochimaru was curious to the changes that he would experience. The battlefield was a place for promotions and pushing to the limits.

The other part of him wanted to soak up what peace was left. Konoha would not remain the same.

XxX

“Some of my team members could learn something from your methods of recruitment.” Orochimaru lowered his notes to watch as Danzo paced the lab. “Or should I say courtship.”

“Young Jiraiya huh?” Danzo asked. A wave of his hand dismissed the notion. “He’s too into earthly distractions. There are taboos for a reason.”

And Jiraiya and Tsunade broke every single one of them. Orochimaru knew that. He also knew that Danzo had been busy, almost frantic. It was best to compare his recent actions to that of courtship.

The amount of new blood they now had in the dark of the Leaf. Orochimaru was not sticking around to learn names or intentions but there were plenty and they were working behind the scenes.

Part of him wondered if some of this new blood was part of the village. Were there empty graves in Konoha? Had shinobi attended a pointless funeral?

It was not as if it had not been done before. For the good of the village of course and a way to protect the ‘cards’ that were threatened. Orochimaru was pleased about Danzo’s need for his work and ideas but the man’s desperation for Konoha to hold onto all its ‘cards’ exhausted him.

Their missions were more retrieval than anything else. These missions Orochimaru killed those who pursued them. How many more assets did they even need. The whispers were louder and the demands for his work fiercer.

He had grown stronger through these years of work. He could partially understand Danzo’s frustration. They had reached the lull.

XxX

She had been planning to keep her cool. She had been chanting her calm speech all the way back to Konoha. That was until she and her team was actually standing in front the desk to give the report. She looked at the tired worn out team with her and let her anger loose because fuck this.

Tsunade hurled the mission scroll at the desk ignoring how the Hokage caught it with one hand. “How the hell was that a A-rank mission? From the very beginning it’s was hell!” She snarled ignoring her current teams protests. That should have been an S-rank. She would have never taken these guys with her if she had known what they were getting into.

The Hokage frowned at the scroll and Tsunade glowered at him. She wanted to rant, rave try to smash something. Instead she dismissed herself and her team because that mission had been hell and the reward was not even worth it.

XxX

Jiraiya had to pick up some missions if he wanted to keep his wallet the way it was. The little missions his cute team went on was nice but the money was nothing to live on. He needed to save. His current balance was do a mission then evaluate them before giving them days off or concentrating on training.

Still it was not like before when he could snatch up a bunch of missions. Either people had the same idea or the amount of missions was dry.

He could always rouse up Orochimaru and Tsunade to go to a town a little away and do some hustling like they did while they were younger.

XxX

Most of his missions involved secrecy and work for the village with his reward being satisfaction and perhaps a gift of some sort from Danzo. Admittedly it was not until he overheard a few shinobi that Orochimaru paid attention to what was being offered.

It did not affect him, his expenses were as low as could be. Once his labs were left out of it. However he was different from the others working in labs. He had support and sponsors. He had proved himself.

Still, the harsher missions were good for the village. Jiraiya complained and Tsunade raged but they still came to seek him out and see just what his plans were before tugging his along on a mission that they could safely handle together as fun.

When an A-rank mission was relaxing, then you knew just how far you had progressed.

XxX

Moving along, performing smoothly as they avoided topics. Orochimaru sighed as sat in the window in their room at the inn. Tomorrow they would be back in Konoha and he was glad for it.

Keeping himself in check was harder than it should be. Tsunade kept shooting curious looks at him when he an Jiraiya inevitably argued. There were some things he did not discuss with Jiraiya, for his own sanity.

Exactly how long could they afford to go on like this? On the surface this was enough. His two teammates sleeping on the futon they were sharing. Nothing changed on the surface but deep underneath was secrets.

His work for Danzo and the council. Tsunade’s secret research. What he and Jiraiya had done.

How long could this go on? They saw less and less of each other. Jiraiya had a team of his own. Something that Orochimaru was not ready for and did not want. He had to get stronger. This lull was only for now.

A sound behind him. Orochimaru kept staring at the moonless sky silently. He could feel the body approach then big warm hands were gently running through his hair. He desperately wanted to lean back into the warmth of those hands but could not. That was not what this was.

“I can take the next watch.” Jiraiya said quietly his hand stroking the individual strands.

“I wasn’t watching.” Orochimaru admitted his voice quiet not to wake Tsunade. “Thinking.”

“Then I’ll join you.” Jiraiya offered sitting facing Orochimaru. Orochimaru folded his feet up so that they both sat in the window their knees pressing together looking out to the night sky.

Jiraiya had gotten big. He was warmer than before. Orochimaru’s eyes drifted shut contemplating how they currently were. If everything was true they could not continue like this.

XxX

It drove him crazy. He could not stop Orochimaru from doing it but the urge to tangle his hand into the soft hair and rip that tie out was a violent one.

It unnerved him, he did not feel this way about Tsunade’s hair. With each change he was giving his appreciation his comments. With Orochimaru he just liked it down and flowing. Falling across his face, separating into silky black threads.

Like it had back then.

But that was not practical. He knew that. The tying back made sense. It was not as if he had not seen Orochimaru put his hair in a bun before. Or tie it out of his face before. Still this way was something that man had done.

He had no right to say anything. Orochimaru knew his thoughts and avoided the conversation until Jiraiya got the points. Jiraiya really did not want to know, but he hated it.

Watching Orochimaru separate his hair before taking the tie out of his mouth to tie the low tail made him itch for something to do. Something that was not ripping the tie to shreds.

Golden eyes on him. He could feel it. Jiraiya set his cup down as he stared in the direction of his sink. Of course Orochimaru knew something was bothering him. He picked up on that sort of thing fast and now he was faster at it and far more intrusive.

“Jiraiya.” The voice was right behind him. Jiraiya kept his mind blank in case the bastard had somehow managed mind reading.

“Jiraiya.” His name again and this time closer. Jiraiya slowly turned looking a little down at his friend. Orochimaru was showing signs of stress. Of exhaustion. With every year his built was screaming more man than before. His jaw was something Jiraiya ached to hold at least once and examine.

Their childish builds had melted away with time. The way they were now. Jiraiya could not have imagined them turning out like this. He had not imagined Orochimaru to turn out like this. He was smaller but in no way was he delicate. Under that kimono and loose pants held muscles and a body ready to unleash destruction. That had always been Orochimaru.

Jiraiya was not sure what lurked in his expression that made Orochimaru blink cautiously but when the man leaned up he could not help the way his body relaxed and the way his body melted into Orochimaru.

The first press of their lips reminded him of their first time. Soft and hesitant. The second time their lips pressed together he had to fight the urge to haul Orochimaru into him. It was still innocent, not as wild as it could be and how wild he knew Orochimaru could be.

He was fully relaxed by the time Orochimaru rubbed his arms gently then touched the back of his neck. By the time their lips were parting his eyes were heavy, focused on Orochimaru’s wet lips.

“It will be fine.” Orochimaru said and part of Jiraiya wanted to laugh at how the man tried to sound reassuring. Here he was jealous and his friend thought he was depressed.

“Am I so big a pervert a simple cheek kiss wouldn’t do?” He asked softly.

He was struck at the secret smile that spread across Orochimaru’s face. Secret and alluring. The look in Orochimaru’s eyes were playful and he wondered just when he had gotten that look.

He honestly did not want to know what the deal was with Orochimaru and Kosho but he knew it was not the relationship he had hoped Orochimaru would have. He wanted the best for his team mates. That was the only reason he let Orochimaru back away and return to where Tsunade was reading the new scroll in his bedroom.

Because he valued them so much he kept his strongest hopes and desires to himself. The reason he did not back Orochimaru against the table was because they were friends and that kiss was Orochimaru being as weirdly nice as he could get.

It had been just lips, no tongue at all. Nothing like the things he had seen and done while he was away. Still it felt off.

But Orochimaru had tasted sweet.

XxX

More talks, more obvious preparations and the village was not hiding its tense state. The last few problems had finally given the biggest spark. The fire would grow and burn. War.

It was coming. Just what were they to expect? It would be hell they had known that. Sarutobi Sensei had held nothing back when explaining to them as genin how horrible war was. Orochimaru had lost his parents in fighting and she had lost her Uncle.

War was horrible but they all loved this village. From Jiraiya who had run in the streets a smile on his face learning everyone and agonising everyone. To Orochimaru who had silently watched from shadows, occasionally helping those not afraid to approach. A soft smile on his lips at things family oriented.

Jiraiya had changed while away, how would they? How would the village? They were expected to do their best and they would but war was no play thing.

How many people would they lose? How many people would vanish from her life. War was coming and they were preparing.

Part of her wished this was not necessary, that they could do something to solve this before people got hurt and people died but she knew how this worked. They had to, there was no if about it. It was more than pride now.

They weren’t fully right. Still it was her duty to keep them alive. She would do it. She would throw herself into this mess. When it would come, it would be abilities not rank that mattered. She cast a worried thought to Biwako-san and her child. Hoped dearly that when this storm hit the woman did not have to fight again.

Even the weather knew, it had been raining every day. It was coming whether they were ready or not. The time to fight was at hand.

XxX

They were so busy with their own worries and their own problems that there was no time for them to seek him out. That was good.

Knowing what he knew, he was entering this with his own good luck charm. War was horrible with the stakes high. Loss would be plenty. The chances of all embers surviving a war was low. Kosho was an example.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself as he selected the necessary books. Not Kosho. Finally he had gotten the man to trust him that the final secret had been revealed.  Now that he knew it all his heart was at peace.

They were preparing, all of them. Those ‘cards’ were going to be put to good use. The amount of information they had, that they were checking was valuable. The prisoners interrogated. This was going to be a hell of who knew how many years.

He was not currently needed in the lab. It was not improvements they were currently working on. It was mass production. It was a matter of time now.

The squads were being organised. The meeting tenser. The village solemn.

He was prepared. He knew his strength. He was ready, they would strike at the weaknesses discovered.

XxX

“I come back and all too soon we have war.” Jiraiya glowered at the Hokage. “The timing of your suggestion seems a little too good Sensei.”

“I wanted to avoid this.” Sarutobi Sensei sighed into his cup. “No man loves war.”

“I can mention a few people we both know.” Jiraiya snorted. “I swear the only ones excited seems to be the brats.”

“Some of your generation too.” The Hokage smiled. “Yet the three of you are mature and serious.”

Jiraiya paused before he honestly answered. “We’ve all grown up. We aren’t kid anymore and we know the only thing we are going to get are comrades body to carry home.” At the Hokage’s obvious sadness Jiraiya raised his cup high. “But I’m going to savour every last moment with my friends. I’m going to live and learn.”

He drank, emptied his cup and felt satisfied as he teacher drained his.

XxX

“Don’t die.” Jiraiya muttered to his teammates only to receive huffs in return. They were all in uniform. Next to him Tsunade looked so serious as they waited for the Hokage to give the final speech. This could be the last time.

He did not want to think like that, his friends were strong but so was the man that had disappeared only a week ago.

“Speak for yourself.” Orochimaru sneered from next to him and Jiraiya grinned as Tsunade elbowed him in the ribs. It really hurt but they were about to go out and show the world what they had in them. The fight would be long, hard and it certainly was not going to be easy.

“I’m serious.” He said softly. He had wished they could have spent the night before this, sleeping one last time under the same roof the way they were now but his parents had insisted on him being home. Tsunade’s too.

And there was no question where Orochimaru had been. He had stumbled in tired and further back that bastard Nara looked about dead on his feet. The Hokage finally left the building and those assembled saluted as one.

Jiraiya had a thought towards those they were leaving behind. That brat Nawaki. Minato. His parents. The workers at the barbeque. The Hokage. Those brats that cut every single flower on the hill. This was for them.

They were going to file out the village. The days where it was the three of them slacking off. Or taking ridiculous missions. Playing around. Just being content in each other’s company. Him chasing them. Them talking about their dreams and hopes.

Those were over now. War was here. It showed how much he matured that all he could feel as they faced war was regret for the lives that would be lost and those that unfortunately would be dragged in. It was his duty to get stronger even now. He would not hold anyone back. He could protect.


	5. The Second Shinobi War part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curtain rises for the Second Shinobi war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, like an entire month.......totally not my plan my other fic turned into wayyy more trouble than I anticipated.
> 
> Anyway I'm back!! I'm just really glad I had not left you guys on a cliffhanger because yeah, that would have sucked. Anyway I'm trying to keep ahead by writing out my notes and trying to write whenever I have the time.
> 
> It should work........should also keep the chapters low too.....I hope. (Even though I know some of you adore Monster chapters)
> 
> Thanks for reading ^_^ hopefully we won't have to wait a good month and some for another chapter.....(I'm hoping for a week actually)
> 
> Anyways Enjoy the chapter!!

When the curtain came up for the official fighting for the war they did not exactly go out kunais brandishing. First their surveillance team went out and took out the other surveillance team.  For someone one who did not like war, Orochimaru had to admit that the Hokage knew how to orchestrate one.

The momentum was on their side after learning how much they were supposedly up against. Orochimaru had heard the news it was nothing to be too worried against but theirs was a large village and the way to fight quantity was quality.

They had many good fighters but the number of great fighters were sadly not as high. Why? It all came to two things. Motivation and talent. Not everyone could be a genius but that was no excuse to not push to your limits.

If anything the war would show those who had slacked how strong their will to live was. If they did not break first. You fought with your body and your minds, hopefully those fighting would catch on to that.

XxX

Control your opponent’s mind and you set the pace. Dictate his thoughts, his fear and you have already won. A tactic from their Sensei. Sarutobi Sensei had spoken of it in distaste but had spoken of it anyway. That had spoken to Jiraiya of the necessity of it. That warning had always stayed with him and helped him develop his own sense of calm no matter what they faced.

Now as his squad was back up in the most exposed terrain he had fought in since Tsunade had fucked up a forest during a spar he was watching Orochimaru show what had been taught to them.

Build up your image, terrify the masses. Take down the enemy, your weakness starts in the mind.

But hell he had not expect it to turn out like this. He looked barely human and some of that was not necessary. Jiraiya was judging and the moment they got back to the camp he was going to get Orochimaru alone and warn him off the theatrics.

Orochimaru ran right up to one of the bastards and Jiraiya’s heart was in his mouth. He trusted Orochimaru and trusted in his strength but he still wanted to shout out a warning. It was only when he saw the snakes come from behind the squad attacking them did he relax.

Orochimaru’s lead team had to be given credit. They did not even flinch as snakes invaded their fucking battlefield. If any of these bastards managed to retreat and report they better have a good medic nin. Some of the snakes Orochimaru summoned were some dangerous stuff.

Orochimaru’s second was keeping in good distance of Orochimaru’s back as they decimated the three five man units. Jiraiya’s team really needed to do nothing. They could always circle around and hope for retreaters but with Orochimaru, Jiraiya doubted anyone was getting through unless he wanted them to.

Orochimaru’s hand turned into three snakes that wrapped around one his opponents and Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the display. Still it made him jealous and creeped him out when Orochimaru did that. Orochimaru struck the man behind the neck as he started checking corpses and Jiraiya figured that as his signal.

He turned to his squad to see their horrified and amazed expressions. Orochimaru tended to do that. Still he pretended not to notice the fear that lurked as well. Yeah fifteen men had come out of nowhere when they were scouting and in no time at all, Orochimaru had taken out eleven of them leaving one alive.

That just showed how dangerous he was. Or showed how weak the opponents were. Jiraiya had been trying to measure their strength when Orochimaru broke the first man’s neck. It had been so quick he had been trying to reason whether it was Orochimaru’s strength or their weakness.

But as he watched Orochimaru run several through and break the necks of others so quickly that it was like a dance he knew it could be because of Orochimaru’s strength.

As he heard the small murmurs behind him and the inevitable talks about Orochimaru being a ‘genius’ Jiraiya fought not to remind them that Orochimaru had not used a single jutsu beyond a summoning.

Well, not used it for anything but securing the man.

Now their job was to take the bodies back and see if there was anything worth learning. Orochimaru had killed them so quickly that beyond a few yelps and pulling of weapons they had not been able to achieve anything. Did they have bloodlines limits? Had any been special?

Jiraiya reached the first body, neck tilted in an unnatural way and sighed as he readied it for transportation. He noted the face, the body and felt sad for the loss of life but this was war. He looked a little older than Jiraiya. Fear still lingered on his face. Jiraiya would have closed the man’s eyes but with Orochimaru so near he decided against it.

He did not want to give his friend the wrong impression. Orochimaru was facing his direction when he had sealed the body into the scroll. Those eyes.

Jiraiya narrowed his gaze at the way Orochimaru looked at the scene. He did not want to say the man’s eyes were not human but for a second he felt it.

They all had ways of coping. Grief. Drinking. Fighting. Sex. They learned to cope and to keep it together until they could vent but Orochimaru stood and somehow seemed unbothered. Had his anger at these men been stronger than Jiraiya originally thought?

Was he the only one seeing their enemies as humans?

XxX

No one liked getting old. Except for children, they were eager to prove themselves. Some children were never kids. Never got to enjoy a childhood. The reality pushed on them far too early and expectations on their shoulder weighing them down.

Those children were eager to use age to prove themselves. Half of them were developed and with each age they were eager to prove themselves worthy.

They were the ones to be pitied. Orochimaru did not hate those kinds. He himself had been one. It was painful facing opposition everywhere. Facing those selectively blind, too full of their own importance never seeing their weakness.

Maybe that was why most his handpicked teams consisted of those that had grown up too early. Those who knew their weaknesses and were willing to go the extra mile for the mission and who kept a hungry eye on his back.

Orochimaru did not dislike them. He favoured them, they could not beat him and he made sure they all knew that but he encouraged their growth the way his Sensei had encouraged his. He was not teaching them. That job was for someone else but if a word or two, a scroll or two kept them listening and kept them running functional…Orochimaru was a practical man not beyond bribes. Giving and taking.

Yet even he ran into problems when they were away from the village and away from the Hokage’s watchful overprotectful eye. He was constantly being questioned and had to prove himself. It was irritating.

No two wars were exactly the same. It had been noted in history after all. The first Great Shinobi war had been huge, that was it. They had just proved they were willing to work together. Now with the experience from that war and years to build up, recover losses and think it over the game had changed.

The rules might be similar but in no way was it the same. The remainders from that war, few had anything to actually offer. Those that were of any use were currently elsewhere or using them together enough information.

It was too early to think they had the final upper hand or that this was how it would go throughout the entire war.

They were Shinobi and new ways of deception had been literally dreamt up in the years of peace. New ways of fighting and new ways of countering. The battlefield was were promotions and recognition was born but it was a place loyalty and survival instincts died.

Orochimaru had no time for those not willing to adapt and those still clinging to fame from a war before. He would seize the power and position from them.

“You can go that way.” He said slowly and he knew his voice carried to their group and a little beyond. “If you live then we’ll meet up but I refuse to walk into an unnecessary situation and I won’t die following the orders of a fool and I won’t allow those under me to follow the directions of a fool.” He paused sneering in disgust over the man’s ‘plan’ “Not even a good fool.”

“This squadron is under my command.” The man challenged him and Orochimaru rolled his eyes. “I’ll have you marked for insubordination.”

“Go ahead.” Orochimaru nodded. “Better yet, try to _stop_ me.” He chuckled. “If you can make it through there with no fights then I’ll concede that you were right. But I’m going the other route and taking these ten with me.” Orochimaru gave the man a flat look that Tsunade had told him plenty times scared whoever interrupted them.

Right now this man was like a child. Dreaming of war and unwilling to listen to suggestions. Orochimaru was not dying with him nor was he going to walk into what most likely was a trap.

The veterans would adapt or die. Step aside or be eventually trampled. It was that simple.

“They should have listened.” Came quietly from behind him. Orochimaru tried to remember the boy’s name but could only remember that he came from the Inuzuka clan.

“They are the type that has to be shown why they are wrong for them to learn.” Orochimaru dismissed as he took the lead. “It takes near death instances and the loss of everything for them to take on new ideas. If there were more of them, Konoha would not have existed. When people like him lead clans, eventually everything falls apart.”

There was silence from those following behind him for a while before the boy spoke up again. “What do we do?”

Orochimaru thought for a moment and shrugged. “The battlefield is a place of change. You can’t predict anything. It’s a long S-rank mission and all you can do is work hard and complete your duty. We can’t afford to fall in any traps before we meet up with the other unit.”

That was the end of the discussion between them but a strange feeling developed as they made their way to the rendezvous point. If Orochimaru had to think about it he had felt that way before but long ago. Like somewhere a door had closed.

Change or die. After today the veterans stuck in their ways would learn, they would hear. Or they would simply obey him. They made it to the rendezvous point with no problem. Even on time.

The rest of the squad trailed in, half their number and blood covered. Orochimaru saw the irritated look on Tsunade’s face as the men limped into the camp. He registered the haunted look on the captain’s face. Also the way the survivors regarded him.

Promotions were born on the ability and your willingness to adapt could mean your survival. People changed or they died unchanging. He wondered if anyone from the enemy had got away. If they did they would have to write it up and plan for a possible ambush.

The captain walked past his team and Orochimaru let him go. The deaths were on him. Losses happened but there was no reason for unnecessary risks.

XxX

The front line was not the only place that was a constant battle. The medic bay was too and Tsunade was sick of the defeatist attitude so many medic nins had. Firstly, they were lacking in medics and that angered her. So many they lost simply because there were not enough people.

So many people could actually be saved. It was heart rendering. It was horrible. War was awful, but she was not going to write people off as lost causes. If she failed to save one due to a lack of knowledge then for sure she would save the next one. It was that simple.

It was what that idiot would say after all. She was not just doing this for the village but for herself, for the shadow that she was chasing if only subconsciously.

God it was their duty to know! Just because their opponent had a fearsome name did not mean they could not be defeated. Because the enemy was unknown did not mean that all hope was lost. Even if the others had lost their sense and their backbone she was still who she was.

Had they forgotten why they were Shinobi? Why they were here? They had a village to protect. Ideals to uphold. As if she would allow some stupid woman far away to take members of her village, her Grandfather’s village.

Death would not be claiming these ones. She would not let it.

“I’m going to give you a list.” She said slowly and the tent fell silent. “You will listen to my instructions and you will get what is on that damn list do you understand me? Enough is enough. We aren’t losing another one to that crafty bitch.”

“Yes ma’am.” A shaky voice said from behind her and Tsunade smiled grimly at the man who had been twitching from the moment he had been brought in. The puppet hand had been removed instantly but she knew an infected wound when she saw it. She hated puppet users. Parts coming off for no reason and there always was some sort of catch.

She might have hours, days or minutes to save this man. She was going to pretend that it was minutes.

XxX

They all their own personal reasons for fighting and getting stronger. Yet the one thing that united them as a people and a village. Shinobi’s of the same village was the need to protect their village. No matter what they encountered growing up, they all had something in Konoha to protect.

Their degrees of wanting to protect was different. Minato knew Kushina cared deeply about her family and worried about them, for her friends and the people she knew.

He on the other hand worried for Konoha. The people on the street he smiled at. The people Kushina had beaten for teasing her. The Hokage, the old and young. The children younger than him and those his age. He worried for them all equally and thought on how to protect them all.

They were the reason he studied so hard. The reason he was training to levels the hospital with the small about of nurses warned him off of. He wanted to protect them. Not alone obviously he knew protection was not something you did alone.

He worried for his Sensei. For those already out, those who already must have died. He wanted to protect the village, help her and the only way to currently do that was to advance in rank and go to war. But he wanted to go to war and actually help.

Minato looked down at the ground he was sitting on. Break was over, he knew the exercises. He could still hear his Sensei’s voice in his ears cautioning and guiding him. This he could do. Right now he would be strong enough to protect the village if anything happened.

Then he would join those on the outside. He spared a thought for Kushina but quickly discarded the worry. If there was someone who could take care of themselves it was her. Especially with her new help. she would be fine. Maybe one day soon they would be able to fight together. Minato’s heart soared thinking of that.

XxX

Keeping what was important to you safe seemed to be one of life’s impossible tasks. Orochimaru had debated with his Sensei, his team and even with Danzo on just how dangerous possessions were. That the people to be envied could be argued to be children or babies.

Those who had nothing, lost nothing. But those with nothing were considered to be nothing. Orochimaru treasured his knowledge. The things he knew, the things he had yet to learn about. He treasure them all and the thought of losing it made his determined.

The thought of losing the days of his team. For the team to be something of the past where he would try to forget because it was painful and past. Like his parents. Like all the painful or irrelevant pasts.

He wanted to keep what he had and he wanted to get more. It was greedy. It was a mindset that would not be right. Thoughts that did not belong to what most thought a Shinobi should be but Orochimaru wanted, he craved. He yearned.

What he had he wanted to keep, he wanted to keep getting so he fought. He watched, listened determined to make it through each day. He would survive and keep as many useful as possible alive as he could.

He wished he was not separated from Tsunade and Jiraiya as much but when skill was needed there was no sense fussing. He was called so he went. They would have their time and he would have their backs. If the enemy got through, it would not be through them. Not the three of them. Not their team.

XxX

Jiraiya found himself doing lots of thinking. About Konoha, the people he left behind. Konoha’s status, her actions. Even what the future might bring. It seemed war brought out the worrier in people. He was due for a visit back home. Hokage’s orders and he was looking forward to it.

Not long, a day or two at most but that honestly would be enough. He wanted to go home. It had only been a few weeks and he realised just how much he hated war. The thoughts it brought and what it did to people. Already he did not like the changes it was bringing to people.

People he had known for so long. The changes were coming. As they forgot why they were fighting and instead fought to live another day to survive.

For him it was so hard to forget. That the reason he was risking his life was for the people back in the village. That they could live another day without having to fight. That one day they would not have the worry hanging over their heads.

That children would run the streets, roam the hills free and happy not wondering if the ground under them held a trap. He was fighting for their safety and their innocence and that really was not a bad thing at all.

And if he was also fighting to keep the two people he loved alive. No one could blame him for that. he worried about them. Two of the brightest minds he ever knew except for maybe their Sensei. He worried for Tsunade and Orochimaru. What they were doing, how they were coping, what the reality of war would do to them.

They had known of war before but now they _knew_ war. The taste, the smell the horror. They were the Third Hokage’s students and did not allow the horrors to faze them still, war was horrible.

 In the heat of battle he had no time to worry or think beyond his next move and the enemies next ones. Whether it could possibly be a trap. How to protect those in his unit. When things cooled down he did cast a few thoughts to other places. To Orochimaru wherever the crazy bastard might be. To Tsunade, hoping no one had slipped past them and hoping not too many were injured although it was a ridiculous hope. To the Hokage, his Sensei hoping the man was doing well and that he really had a plan. To his small team. His aging parents. When not fighting the worries were constant.

But that was how it was. This was for them. All of them because he was human and selfish. He wanted to keep them safe and alive.

XxX

Whenever she decided to give herself a next break she wanted alcohol. At this point she was not going to be picky on the quality.

It was hell. On both sides too, she knew this. As hard as they worked to save victims from the enemy she just knew that on the other side some medical personnel was fighting a battle with death to pry someone from death’s hands she just knew it.

Her only relief was that so far her team had not made it in on a tarp or carried bloodied and half unrecognisable. The thing about knowing people in a village was that you got to know them. Every loss was pushed to the back of her brain but in her head she was reconstructing her image of the village. These people removed forever.

The losses could be worse god Tsunade knew that but with each loss she just grew more and more determined. She was glad Nawaki was not there. Her precious little brother would not have to see such sights with his eyes.

Smell the death that lingered everywhere. Live with the images of former classmates and friends, eyes blank and empty or missing vital limbs.

Right now he was back home, far away. Away from the living hell that was war. She knew she would be fighting soon. There had been way too many flooding back. Those up front were obviously being pushed back.

Tsunade knew tactics. She knew they would come for her and anyone with healing skill but she was not afraid. Even without her two boys she was strong. She shook her head in amusement as she continued her healing.

God help those who attacked their current group because she was ready to fight. She knew the rules but she had been on a team with Jiraiya and Orochimaru for _years_. They expected her to actually follow them? She could feel her chakra, a slow stream inside her.

She did not need any bloody protection. She was doing the protecting. She had started her research out of curiosity and disappointment in herself but she continued for her own sake. Her own and those dear to her.

They might fall back a little now. They might retreat a bit but she was not going to let the enemy get further than they had to. Behind them stood Konoha. They could not run away and they could not let a single man through regardless of his intentions.

However this started. Whatever the reason for this starting. Blood had been shed. Lives had been lost. She had her hands covered in many of it. Those she had been unable or too late to save. The change in people was occurring. The thirst. Slight madness.

Tsunade did not approve but there was nothing she could currently do. They were friends. Distant acquaintances but not family, lovers she could not tell people how to deal with their pain but she could stop cruelty. They were not savages and animals.

Behind them stood Konoha and the people they left behind. She worried about them but she was here to protect them. Ahead her fought her team, she wanted them back with her so she could see for sure that they were fine. Had it only been a few months already? This war was hell.

XxX

They had enough problems, they honestly did not need to add idiots into the mix yet that is exactly what they did. Kushina was trying, she really was but it was hard to protect people when all they wanted to do was go out and get themselves killed.

When she heard about the possibility or promotion she had honestly been thinking about using her skills to protect the village. Just because they could not go anywhere did not necessarily mean that they were safe.

Just ask that Genin from the class before theirs who nearly lost her arm just being the lookout for the food supply. That had not even come from a Shinobi that was currently in the war.

Right now, Konoha was to look at everyone with suspicion. People were wary, hungry, scared and angry because what was going on was not even their fault. Kushina did not even know half of what was going on but the whispers she heard and the information she got from Minato, the picture was not pretty.

That was why she was obsessed with her current task. Things were already bad. People did not need a weapon to make it any worse. Sure acknowledgement would be nice but she would rather a warm home to come home to.

She already had that, and now she just wanted to keep it. So less time listening to those wanting to join those already out there and more time reading the scrolls and consulting those already in the know.

She wanted to help too but she just wanted to protect. Her gaze shifted to Minato on the outskirts of the little group. On his fond expression as he listened to those around him talk about their skills and what it would do on the battlefield.

As if she had touched him he turned to look at her curiously. She only shook her head negatively and he turned around again. Her hand clenched in determination. She already had what she needed. She just wanted to protect it.

XxX

Long ago, that place must have been the shrine to some god. Some small deity. Running across small structures like that were not uncommon. Everyone saw something similar eventually and just learned to ignore it.

Small little buildings. Statues. They had no way of knowing where they came from or if they were still in use. They were Shinobi not historians. So as much as they fascinated Orochimaru he left them alone.

People ignored them anyway and some Shinobi were so damn superstitious about them that they were the obvious place to make base no matter what Jiraiya used to say. If no one liked being around them beyond looking to see its existence. It was the perfect area to hide and rest.

Sometimes these little shrines held mysteries underground. Orochimaru was certain his team and the Hokage were the first to discover that. It also was information kept to the team.

That was why when he had spotted the small little shrine earlier he had noted its presence and when they were coming back alone, needing a place to rest as they waited for help, it was the first place he stopped.

“So creepy.” Jiraiya groaned next to him and Orochimaru sighed and rolled his eyes. Jiraiya’s voice echoed in the small underground chamber beneath the shrine.

Not directly underneath but close enough. Orochimaru had left enough signs that their rescuers would know that they were in the vicinity. Meanwhile they were underground, out the rain and safe. He just had to put up with Jiraiya for who knew how long.

“Shut up.” Orochimaru told him desperately wanting to close his eyes and rest but knowing he could not.

“No way.” Jiraiya snorted. “Of all places to make camp you choose underground next to a shrine from who knows what. Whenever. To worship whatever. AND it’s underground Orochimaru, snake like much?”

“And I thought you’d appreciate the dark.” Orochimaru muttered before he stopped himself.

“After the last few months?” Jiraiya snorted his voice weak and a little shaky. “All the sunlight please. Even the rain. Once  it’s real rain. Clean rain.”

“Clean?” Orochimaru asked as he shifted to sit properly on the earth floor. He gave up getting comfortable and instead opted to sit shoulder to shoulder with Jiraiya staring towards the entrance of the tunnel together.

“The run before last.” Jiraiya said softly. “We stopped the ambush but the other side got blown. Blood everywhere Orochi.”

“Who?” Orochimaru asked.

“Our side but not the squad.” Jiraiya muttered. “We got there but only to get covered in blood and organs.”

“Least we won’t be losing more people with Tsunade on the case.” Orochimaru reassured Jiraiya. With them shoulder to shoulder he could feel the shudders returning to the bigger man’s frame.

“I can’t wait to tell Tsunade about the glorious side effect to her life changing medicine.” Jiraiya said dryly as his shudders increased. “Only Tsunade could accidently created a potent sex drug.”

“It only ups your arousal.” Orochimaru snorted. But the situation was funny. Laughing was necessary. After days of blood and living on wits. Letting go and laughing over something small was a luxury not often given.

“So glad I’m the first to get it.” Jiraiya sniggered. “Imagine if she had mass produced them.”

“Not ready to see a medical tent like that.” Orochimaru said dryly. “My heart might not take it.”

Jiraiya stayed silent for a quick minute before catching on his body shaking in more than just reaction to the medicine.

“Good heavens Orochimaru.” Jiraiya sniggered. “Don’t say a joke like that.” He sniggered until his voice went soft and his shudders slowed. The lightness brought on by their conversation faded and the seriousness returned.

“Sorry about those from your squad.” Orochimaru said softly in the darkness.

“Thanks.” Jiraiya’s voice was soft and regretful. “After the attack two weeks ago. I could tell that they were less focused. I tried to do my best and motivate them but they were less focused more desperate.”

“That is what war breeds.” Orochimaru pointed out. “Desperation. Anger. All negative emotions.”

“I know.” Jiraiya said softly his voice bitter. “It’s going to get a lot worse. Even with the advances. Each loss hangs around our necks.”

“The fate of survivors.” Orochimaru reminded him.

“Have you seen him?” Jiraiya asked suddenly throwing Orochimaru off.

“Seen  who.”

“You know Orochimaru. We’re in the presence of a shrine don’t lie now.”

“First we are underground. Underground a little distance from a shrine. Second I don’t know what you mean Jiraiya.”

“Kosh-“ Jiraiya bit off the name angrily and Orochimaru sighed.

“I saw him a while ago.”

“Really.”

“Yes really.” Orochimaru sighed and Jiraiya tensed up next to him. “He frequently travels to the Hokage with news I asked him to pass on a message.”

“That isn’t all he’ll be doing.” Jiraiya muttered.

“I know.” Orochimaru shrugged. After all he did know what Kosho would do when away from the field of death. Honestly he wished he had been able to go back too. He wanted to lose himself in the art again. The peace it brought.

He was tempted to find some other way to take his mind off the hell that was the battlefield but he honestly was not in the mood to bring another person into his life. The opportunity was there but somehow he was unable to make that last step.

Especially now that they were surrounded by enemies. Kosho and Jiraiya might be willing to trust their naked bodies to strangers but Orochimaru was not ready to do such a thing.

That and the possibility that he would find a man ready to give him what he needed no questions asked. The idea was so ridiculous that he did not even bother to think on it. He could pay for t but that just upped the danger.

That and he really did not want anyone else no matter how pent up or terrible it got.

“I don’t understand you too.” Jiraiya said softly and Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the statement Jiraiya had been repeating since he found out about Kosho.

“Don’t try to.” Orochimaru muttered. “This isn’t the time to. Any day one of us could be gravely injured.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya said softly. “I hope Tsunade hurries up. I need an antidote, at the edge of my consciousness I can feel the pain waiting.”

“She said in the note that the antidote would be temporary.” Orochimaru reminded him slightly worried at how Jiraiya’s breathing was picking up pace.

“I know.” Jiraiya groaned. “I do know. I do.”

“But?” Orochimaru asked.

Jiraiya remained silent. Orochimaru’s apprehension grew.

“Jiraiya?” He asked feeling the small shudders increasing in occurrence. Jiraiya mumbled something next to him causing him to hiss. “Jiraiya.”

“I’m hard.” Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru could feel the man next to him shrinking away out of embarrassment. “I’ve been trying to will it away and I was doing such a good job but now it’s back. It won’t go away.”

“The side effects.” Orochimaru reminded him in amusement. “Something interesting to tell Tsunade.”

“Tell.” Jiraiya hissed. “Tell Orochimaru not show. Moment Tsunade gets a glimpse of me like this you know what will happen. It’ll be the bathhouse all over again but worse. This time she will actually _kill me_!”

“Amusing.” Orochimaru chuckled ignoring the panic next to him. He allowed Jiraiya to complain and panic for a few seconds and he considered just how right the man was. Tsunade just might kill him before waiting for an answer. Their message had only talked about an unforeseen side effect. It was mainly them asking to be met.

There really was no way around it. Jiraiya was in no condition to suffer the side effects as they waited. In fact Orochimaru was wondering how the oaf was still even conscious. He had defused the trap before Orochimaru had gotten to him and the enemy had only graze him but he had been working on fatigue.

“Come closer.” Orochimaru said gruffly s he resigned himself. Deep inside part of him was melting. Twisting in a sort of sick glee from what he was about to do. The other part of him was concentrating on removing his gloves.

“Orochimaru?” Jiraiya asked and he frowned at the slight slur he could hear. This would have to be quick. He slid closer so the he could angle himself better. Still shoulder to shoulder but his arm was no longer trapped between them. Jiraiya sucked in a hiss when Orochimaru gently lay his hand on Jiraiya’s out stretched leg.

“You know.” Jiraiya said softly. “We never talk about that night.” Orochimaru knew what he was referring to.

“I know.” He said softly. Jiraiya’s hand covered his. Warm and big. Both their hands trailed up to Jiraiya’s stomach where they just hovered.

“Regret it?” Jiraiya asked softly.

“No.” Orochimaru said in the same tone. “I don’t regret it.” Jiraiya’s sound of relief soothed him.

“Good.” Jiraiya’s sounded choked from more than the effects of the medicine and exhaustion. “You should know I’m grateful to you for offering.” The hand holding his trembled. “But you don’t have to. I can do it myself.”

“You do it yourself you are going to linger.” Orochimaru pointed out. “You can’t help yourself.” There was a silence from Jiraiya absorbing his words. There was a choked cry from next to him before a resigned sigh.

“Well I hate to say it but you are right. Does make this less romantic however.”

“I worry about you if you really want to find a handjob while poisoned a few miles away from a battlefield romantic.” Orochimaru muttered aloud as he gingerly opened Jiraiya’s pants enough.

“Maybe this is not the best circumstances.” Jiraiya muttered and Orochimaru rolled his eyes as he took Jiraiya in hand. His hand trembled at first. It had been so long and that night had been all they had. He had thought what he remembered had been embellished by time and poor memory.

He was bigger than Orochimaru remembered hotter too but the heat he attributed to Jiraiya being poisoned. Only the tip was sticky and Orochimaru felt a bit of sympathy towards the rest of the dry length. He ran his mind over their current supplies for anything to make this easier as he held the hot length in hand.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jiraiya whispered his body shuddering a little. “I’ve gotten by with worse.” Orochimaru’s hand stopped the little half strokes it was doing up and down Jiraiya’s erection so Orochimaru could properly absorb what he had heard.

“Unbelievable.” Orochimaru snorted.

“Teenagers.” Jiraiya bragged and Orochimaru could hear the grin in his voice.

“Idiot.” He responded rolling his eyes. “How you haven’t damaged yourself beyond repair is beyond me.”

“Not all of us are princesses who need delicate care.” Jiraiya taunted his words hitching as Orochimaru continued the strokes mostly concentrating on the tip to coax lubrication.

“It should have ripped off by now.” Orochimaru snorted feeling Jiraiya twitch in his hand. “You don’t need to be a princess to prefer pleasure over pain.”

“A pleasant ache.” Jiraiya grunted as Orochimaru allowed the half strokes to become full ones. “Is that what you two are about? Pleasure over pain?”

Orochimaru winced at Jiraiya’s timing and focused his gaze on where the tunnel entrance was. “That doesn’t concern you.”

“But?” Jiraiya’s tone was almost begging and Orochimaru did not want to keep discussing it.

“Comfort.” Orochimaru said softly because there was no easy way to define what he and Kosho did. Pleasure over pain? When he was the one seeking to fulfil Kosho’s need for pain? When Kosho was the one submitting so Orochimaru could gain control again?

“There’s more to a relationship than that.” Jiraiya panted.

“Respect, comfort.” Orochimaru said softly keeping his pace steady. “In a hell like this, it’s more than we can dream of. It’s simple and it is what works for me.” Because there was no way he was going seeking what he found with Jiraiya in someone else.

Flame, fire, devotion, possessiveness and agony. So terrible but so addicting. Just the taste in that one night had cemented his resolve that control would see him through his days. Yet the last thing now as he sat shoulder to shoulder with Jiraiya was to think of Kosho and their agreement.

There was no time for them to ‘relax’. Kosho could be high strung sometimes yet he refused to let anyone relax him besides Orochimaru. A stupid decision in his opinion but he had perfected their methods.

Would Kosho find lovers during the war? Yes he would. Had he before? Yes he had and Orochimaru was grateful for it. He had endured more than one conversation with Tsunade to know just how Kosho could eventually take their arrangement. His refusal to take anyone else could be misread.

How much Kosho knew about him, Orochimaru was still trying to see. He was fairly secretive even with Kosho and the man never questioned him. Never would and that was what made their relationship perfect.

He learned from other’s mistakes. The boys who would glare at him and Jiraiya when they took Tsunade on a mission. The sulky females that they dragged Jiraiya from whether or not he paid them. The inevitable questions. He was avoiding them all.

“It works.” Orochimaru said softly.

“You deserve better.” Jiraiya said and Orochimaru halted his upward stroke for a few seconds before he regained his composure. Jiraiya’s tone had been bitter. “I’m serious, you deserve better than that.”

“You don’t bring up that time either.” Orochimaru cut him off.

“Because you-“ Jiraiya hissed and Orochimaru had the feeling that Jiraiya was holding something back. “I didn’t know what else we could say you know? I knew I was good with it and I felt you were too. It was like your first kiss, if I knew you were going to go out and tie yourself to that-“

Orochimaru leaned over, his hand stilling on Jiraiya’s erection as he used his free hand to silence Jiraiya’s words. Somehow he knew that whatever Jiraiya was going to say was not what he would want to hear. That it would ruin what they were currently.

He watched the dark shape next to him, his eyes able to pick up more than a shadow. This was not the time and if Jiraiya was going to only talk like this when hell raged around them then it would never get to be the time.

“Not sorry.” Jiraiya whispered through his fingers and Orochimaru smiled glad the darkness hid it.

“I know.” And then he was removing his fingers from Jiraiya’s mouth and leaning back once again. His fingers on Jiraiya’s erection continued this time speeding up. Keeping Jiraiya tense. He soaked up the gasps and hisses from Jiraiya waiting for the tensing of Jiraiya’s body.

When Jiraiya slouched forward on a gasp his free hand joined the other to force Jiraiya over the edge. The warm splash on his fingers almost went unnoticed over the gasp he heard from Jiraiya.

“Orochi-maru.”

It took everything he had not to react from that voice. His fingers remained steady even as his heart rate sped up. Jiraiya’s shudders lessened and Orochimaru estimated Tsunade’s squad arrival time. They had clean up to do before Tsunade could arrive. If one of his dirtied hands made it to his lips, it was too dark to tell anyway.

XxX

He knew about that necklace forever. As long as he knew Tsunade he had seen and known about that necklace she kept with her. At first it had been hidden away. Buried deep under her shirt and Orochimaru had not honestly cared about it enough to look for it or to even question her about it.

He had caught sight of it when they were swimming or when she was changing right in front of him. There was always that moment of confusion before he remembered what it was and why she had it. It really meant nothing to him, just a piece of the First Hokage passed on to the granddaughter he had terribly spoiled that _they_ were suffering for it now.

He knew others saw it as important but beyond studying it, Orochimaru wanted nothing to do with it. He had been thinking originally of getting Tsunade to maybe lend him it so he could run some tests.

That idea just kept falling through however and he was currently so busy there was no sense in asking anyway. But he knew of the necklace. He had been seeing it as long as he knew Tsunade and he knew the pride Tsunade had in it. The pride that the Third sometimes showed when he spotted it.

The necklace as they older had become more visible but Orochimaru thought nothing of it. Still going from barely or never seeing it to constantly seeing it had taken a while to get used to but he had gotten used to it. It was part of his making sure it was Tsunade he was meeting. It was amazing how many people forgot the necklace or forgot how proud she was of it.

That necklace, it was so strange to see it on someone else. Even if the someone else was her precious little brother. The boy had read his curious look and flashed a grin so wide that Tsunade was reminded just why Tsunade fought so hard.

He knew the boy was good, intelligent. Tsunade had been singing his praises the moment he got into the academy to the moment he had graduated. She still was just less. They were away more, further from the village. No time to actually spend time with her family.

He amused with the boy’s energy. Barely standing still as they heard the specifics of the mission. Nawaki kept playing with the necklace. It was as though he could not believe he had it. Orochimaru could not believe it. Yet there must be a reason.

He met Nawaki’s curious gaze and nodded. He was not overly familiar with the other two on his team but this being Nawaki’s third serious mission he had to be careful how he handled him. The last thing he needed was being accused of favouritism. Yet no one would blame him for keeping the easy jobs for the inexperienced would they?

“It’s raining.” Nawaki said in a low tone as they donned their cloaks. Orochimaru finished reading his own private scroll before wincing at the light drizzle.

“It’s bound to get harder.” He told the boy. “We set out in fifteen minutes Nawaki.”

“Yes captain!” The boy saluted and Orochimaru winced while keeping an eye out for onlookers. The last thing he needed was this getting back to Jiraiya. Or worse Tsunade.

“Just Orochimaru.” He sighed watching the sulk grow on Nawaki’s face. “Orochimaru-san like you used to if anything.” The mulish look he received in return did nothing to his spirits as it looked exactly like Tsunade’s one. “Fine, Captain.” He gave in shaking his head at the glee that spread over the boy’s features. Maybe when they set up camp he would be able to get the reason that he had the necklace.

XxX

The rain was so heavy, almost drowning the scent of destruction and betrayal. He honestly felt numb. He was standing outside waiting almost hoping she would not come but he knew she would.

In his hands he clutched that necklace and wished he was not. That he did not have to but it had been his squad. It was his responsibility and Tsunade was his friend. He would wait here and make sure no matter what she did not go into that room that she stopped right there.

Their enemy accessed and changed plans just as well as they good. Orochimaru was used to missions going wrong but this mission should not have gone wrong.

He was still running everything over his head desperate to see clues but he had none. There would be no investigation either and the only answers would come from him. just what was he going to do beyond his duty?

He tucked the necklace away in his clothes his hands growing numb. He could sense the guards watching him, keeping an eye on him and he could not blame them. His tension had to be making them antsy. He had not been in the best state when he brought Nawaki back.

That those bastards simply expected him to _leave_ Nawaki’s body-

She was here. She really came. He knew she would but part of him. All of him had been clinging to a tiny hope that he would not have to do this. To watch the moment her world really shattered.

She did not even see him. Her desperation so high she only registered the open door.  He cleared his throat and stepped between her and the door shaking his head the whole time. He saw Jiraiya come up behind her. His face understanding and clenching in pain. His hands hovered behind Tsunade right above her shoulders and Orochimaru wanted him to stop hesitating.

“It’s because we are at war.” He said softly and watched Tsunade break as he pulled out the gift. Far cleaner than when he had retrieved it. Due to the rain and his rubbing his hands over it constantly. It had been a gift apparently.

Now he was the person stuck with giving it back because what else could he do with it? If Tsunade wanted to keep it or bury her brother with it at this point it was all up to her. But there was no way he was going to let her walk into that room and see the remains of her brother’s body.

She could grieve over this instead. Jiraiya’s comments to him showed that he did not understand anything beyond a need to comfort Tsunade. He watched Jiraiya tug Tsunade into his arms, watched as she shook and sobbed and he felt relieved that she would stay outside the room.

This was not how the day was supposed to have gone. How the mission was supposed to have gone. Three dead. One child. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing Tsunade and instead wished to be somewhere else.

It was on him. He was in charge and he had let his teammate’s little brother die. The mission was not to blame, not even Nawaki’s eagerness. An ambush was an ambush. There must have been something he could have done to avoid this.

XxX

In war there seemed to be one problem after another. There was never enough _time_ for anything. To grieve, to think or sometimes it seemed that there was not even enough time to plan but Tsunade knew the Hokage better.

Yet that was not the problem she was noticing now she had bullied her way in charge. At least until someone with more rank came to replace her.

Unlike Jiraiya she never believed in ghosts. She was more like Orochimaru in that aspect. Where Jiraiya found graveyards and shrines creepy she found their beauty. She did not want to be around them constantly like Orochimaru did but she always saw their beauty.

There was so little beauty, hope and order in war. Right now she was fighting to regain order. And what she was finding was more than peculiar. Peculiar enough that she had found a pattern and it was pulling all her attention on it.

“Problem?” Jiraiya asked her. He was constantly hovering and as much as she was thankful for the thought she knew she was not the only one he should be keeping an eye on. But there was no way to send the lug away until he felt his duty was done.

“I treated these people.” Tsunade said slowly as she read over the list. “Nothing life threatening. They were out of harms way and I sent them to safety now they are gone.”

“Gone?” Jiraiya frowned. “Gone where?”

“That the thing.” She muttered feeling the frustration. “I sent them back Jiraiya not forward. We’ve been keeping them off our tail. Back is safety. There is no reason for them to disappear. All this is territory they have not invaded. Where could they have gone?”

“Deserted?” Jiraiya asked softly as he took the file from her. “This has been a few rough months.”

“Look at the names Jiraiya.” Tsunade stressed. “You know these names. They are heavily clan based. They aren’t running anywhere with a choice. I spoke to these people before. You too.”

Jiraiya remained quiet for a few seconds too long and Tsunade swallowed disappointment. Then Jiraiya was rolling up the file to tuck into his pack. “When I meet with Sensei later I’ll show him. Maybe there is something we missed.”

Tsunade felt a small smile well up and she allowed it to break free. “Please do Jiraiya, I don’t know exactly what happened to these men but they should not have been in any danger.”

“I know.” Jiraiya nodded. “I believe you. It makes me wonder how many disappeared that we don’t know about or just dismiss.” Tsunade’s heart caught as she thought about it. Another threat? She thought on the missing people she knew for sure should be fine and gritted her teeth over where they could have gone or where they could have vanished. Such a huge area and they were trying to regain order. She met Jiraiya’s gaze and acknowledged these people could be anywhere.

XxX

His thoughts over what happened kept him up at night. The constant whirl of what could have happened how he could have prevented it. How his current enhancements were actually useless when he really needed them.

The only thing that calmed him, soothed him was his research. And he knew he was crossing into forbidden territory. It was not the poke over he had been doing before that worried the council and the Hokage. This was the actual walk over into forbidden territory. Soon he would be crossing over to the inhuman one.

That did not bother him as much as he thought it would it would. Maybe if he had cast aside his human traits he would have been able to do something. His ears, his enhanced hearing had allowed him to keep alive, if only he had been quick enough. Enhanced enough that he could have saved someone.

His entry into the hospital went unnoticed. There were way too little people. There always had been lacking people now it was even more apparent. Skeleton shifts no matter where you looked. Perfect for him slipping past and into the reports and archives.

He had to use his time in the village wisely. He could be sent back out at anytime. He preferred to at least start the wheels turning. The door to archives slid open effortlessly and Orochimaru frowned at the figure in the room standing among a pile of reports.

Light brown hair, a familiar figure. His heart clenched as Tsunade turned around slowly to meet his gaze. His hand was frozen on the knob on the door. He looked away unable to hold her gaze to see the reports she held and that was how he knew.

“Any proper reports written?” He asked quietly, closing the door behind him.

“Finally found the ones written with people possessing half a brain.” She responded a ghost of a smile on her lips. “This is a research on cells.” She lifted the file in her hand.

“I’ll need those.” He said softly. “Later. For the time being.” His gaze shifted to the section he needed. He knew Tsunade’s gaze followed his.

“It’s warm over here.” She said so softly if he had not possessed enhanced ears he might have missed it. He felt warm bloom in him at her words.

“Thank you.” He said softly, unsure if she even heard him. As he passed her to get to the shelf the aroma of candles assaulted him. More than one. He swallowed wondering just how long she had been here in the cold hospital researching. He wondered but knew no way to actually ask.

XxX

It was surprising that Danzo had kept away from him for so long. Orochimaru was almost beginning to think the man had abandoned him or forgotten him. Almost. He knew better. Danzo had most likely only put him on the back burner or was waiting something out. Most likely playing with the cards he had fought so hard to attain.

Or just sitting back to see how Orochimaru handled things. How he dealt with War. Loss. Despair. Uncertainty.

The fact remained that if Danzo’s disappearance was some sort of test. Orochimaru had passed it. He was once again with the man but this time there was no hinting around topics. It was very blunt. Very open.

“We all ask ourselves how much we are willing to sacrifice for Konoha.” Danzo nodded his tone slightly slower than before. Orochimaru would place that as an injury. Something out in the field.

“We all know the answer is our lives.” Orochimaru pointed out. In his situation others might be tempted to pace. Move, but he was content sitting across from Danzo watching the man’s every move.

“Not exactly.” Danzo said. “We owe everything not just our lives. Our work, our safety. Everything. I heard about your loss.”

“Tsunade’s loss.” Orochimaru corrected.

“Also yours. That is how a team works.” Danzo scolded. “It has not been so long that I don’t remember the idea behind it.”

“Many missions have gone bad.” Orochimaru murmured.

“I have heard the details containing that mission. I could not help but think if we had something more, these things would not have happened.”

Exactly Orochimaru’s thoughts. If he had been a little quicker. His senses more advanced. If he had been a little stronger, they would not have died.

“Remember that replication project I put you on? The closed project?” Danzo asked and Orochimaru frowned. He had his own suspicions with what Danzo had wanted but his own private digging had shown that Danzo would ultimately fail. He had made his own notes on how it could work ultimately but that was forbidden work.

“I remember.” Orochimaru murmured tilting his head in agreement. “You need me to replicate more?”

“I need you to think of what to do with them.” Danzo said and Orochimaru blinked in surprise. “Beyond you, there are few others if they are any others that can manipulate those cells currently. Imagine what we could do if we could spread that power to everyone.”

“At the current risk level?” Orochimaru snorted. “Everyone will die first. It isn’t stable. That is exactly why the project was closed down.”

“I know.” Danzo said softly. “But I want to reopen it. I thought we could do without it. I agreed with Hiruzen. That this card was too dangerous, that Konoha could work without it.”

“But?” Orochimaru questioned.

“We can’t.” Danzo admitted. “Even if we struggle through this war. That card is one we can’t do without. That the future generations cannot do without.”

More cards, more power. If they had more power if they had been stronger more prepared for everything. Those people, Nawaki, their people, they would not have died. If they had more, more people would not have to die. The percentage for survival on the missions would not all look like suicidal missions.

“I’ll give you time to think on it.” Danzo said softly. The man rose up from the opposite chair leaving Orochimaru alone in his office. Orochimaru stared at the earth floor thinking. Beyond the knowledge and research he would be doing something good. Was it really crossing the line when what he would do be for the village’s benefit?

XxX

“Not a single scar.” Tsunade smiled and Orochimaru tried to smile in return. It felt empty. Fake. Just like her light hearted cheer. But what exactly could he do?

“I haven’t seen Kosho around lately.” She continued and this time her expression was curious. Orochimaru thought back to Kosho and shrugged.

“Our time together is limited.” It certainly was an honest answer. They were usually two different places and when not, Orochimaru was using his time in Konoha for more research and to track down Danzo. Not an easy job and when he was not doing that he was with Tsunade reading forbidden hospital files or going into the library for even more research.

“Are you two okay?” She asked quietly and Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the blush that was now rising. For a medical practitioner she found it hard to discuss certain things with her team. If it was Jiraiya an edge of anger would be under her question. Mostly because Jiraiya was still a pervert.

“Good enough.” They only had time for ‘sessions’ after all. Anything softer was too rushed to be properly enjoyed so he stuck to the good stuff. Kosho bound.

“Well I know it’s stressful.” Tsunade said her hands still holding his. “But you have to go easy on him you know? I mean I’ve heard of rough sex Orochimaru but I’ve seen his front!”

He looked into Tsunade’s eyes and had the feeling she was misreading his relationship with Kosho somehow.

“He hasn’t you know pushed you right? Because I’ll put him in IC.”

“No.” Orochimaru said dryly tugging his hand away. “It’s all consensual. You know this Tsunade.”

“I just worry.” She whispered and Orochimaru felt like the worst for making that shadow appear in her eyes again. She was far more quieter these days. So less Tsunade and that necklace was back where it always was.

He made sure she never caught him looking at it.

“I know. I’ll slow down.” He lied and a spark of happiness appeared in her eyes again.

“Thanks.” She smiled. “I have to go and give those brats a check up before the meeting.” She sighed and Orochimaru frowned.

“What brats?”

“Chuunin ones. Some of Jiraiya’s team.” Tsunade yawned looking a cross between worried and irritated. “We need more ninjas with medical jutsus.”

“Tell Sensei.” Orochimaru mumbled distractedly his thoughts on more small shinobi like Nawaki about to enter the field. Their talent obvious but their experience lacking.

“You aren’t coming to the meeting again are you.” Tsunade sighed.

“If you want a vote I’ll come.” He mumbled pulling back on his clothes. Finally he could get off the hospital bed.

“Well when I need it I’ll drag you two along. I don’t care if they say I’m just trying to get my own way. This is necessary.” Tsunade fumed.

“Good girl.” Orochimaru chuckled and Tsunade rolled her eyes before hitting him with a roll of bandages.

XxX

“You decided?” Danzo asked without even turning around. Orochimaru with his thoughts on the generation under him. The strength that Konoha should have kept. The cards that could have saved people. The knowledge he did not have because he was limiting himself and the lives it could cost. The things he could lose because of it.

“Let’s begin.” He answered. “I look forward to working with you Danzo-sama.”


	6. The Second Shinobi war part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me forever to find the time to upload......I mean the chapter was ready since Wednesday but my laptop wants to be a princess and not take wifi
> 
> Anyway, a little late but it's here with the next chapter 55% done ^_^  
> So relieved this chapter only went to 15 K ^_^

If her grandfather could see her now, would he be proud of her? Think she upheld the things he held dear? That laughing legend. What would he think of her if he could see her now?

Those questions tormented her. Would he be disappointed in how she had failed to protect what meant the most to her? The will of fire he spoke of that had blazed in Nawaki, would he be disappointed that she had failed to keep it lit. To protect it?

That although so much hope had been thrust on her she still had not risen to his level? Just what would he think about her? What would her grandmother think?

That kind woman with the heart of steel, who had seen so much. Loved for so long, lived through so much things. The woman she admired as much she did her grandfather. Would they be proud of her? Sometimes even she was not proud of her.

Her achievements seemed so hollow at times. Yes they were winning on the medical front. It seemed effortless to those out of the circle but it was a never ending battle. Constantly keeping your wits sharp. She was constantly fighting. Each poison they encountered, finding the perfect antidote was a fight, a battle.

Yet it was a team effort. It was not all her victory they shared in it. Yet it was not enough. She wanted to do more, change the rules. She wanted to and she would.

These last few weeks, she really saw how death affected a team. She had lost people on her team before but it was somehow different. It had been people she barely knew. People she just got teamed up with or people she had been fighting to save.

Nothing like what her boys had experienced. Jiraiya made it his mission to get to _know_ people. Actually talk to them. Every loss he experienced he had mourned and mourned deeply. The responsibility he taking on himself and dedicating as much as he could allow to the fallen.

She had thought Orochimaru was like her. After all it was Orochimaru who really cared for very few. Spoke to fewer and was the envied genius. She had thought no one accepted death better than Orochimaru among the team.

Except, Nawaki. Nawaki’s death had damaged him also in some way. She was unsure what he was thinking. She was not up to questioning him. She honestly did not want to find exactly where Orochimaru’s mind was.

Before her research had been so carefree. Now it reeked with her desperation and despair, and Orochimaru was right there with her. Questions swirling in their heads.

She did not blame her friend. His face when he found her in the archives had said it all. He already blamed himself. She had poured over the report dozens of time and knew the blame lay with the ambush or worse, the war altogether. They knew that.

But that did not stop them from researching. Looking for ways to avoid it happening again. Tsunade did not know what Orochimaru was going to do but she was going to unlock a body’s mysteries. Life, death and healing. It was in her blood to heal she was going to live up to it and if she managed to slip in a way to temporarily cheat death, that would mean she surpassed her grandfather would not it? And if he knew, would he not laugh happily then?

XxX

Understanding life was a process. Death had to be investigated to fully understand life. Most of Orochimaru’s researched revolved around observing and trying to halt death. The death of tiny cells, plants, animals.

Understanding what made them so he could prolong the life. However he was getting ideas from those simple research projects of what more could be done to the cells. Yet that would be for another time.

Now it was about the First Hokage’s cells. How to plant them in someone yet not have the person be taken over. Bloodline hardly seemed to matter. Orochimaru had already crossed it off. He was stuck thinking about adaptability and willpower.

Humans with adaptability and humans with immense willpower. However willpower was not something that could be simply measured. He was learning that quickly in the war. A man’s true will was shown and polished there.

His brain was being pushed to the limits. Observing and testing the superior cells of the First Hokage. Cells that refused to decay that instead took over and became something else entirely. It was, fascinating. Orochimaru almost wished he had more time to observe.

He was lucky he got to work with what Danzo called collateral damage. Men already slatted to die. They were perfect for the observations. It was a quicker death than they deserved but research before anything else. If anything else it was amusing how they tried to take down Konoha and yet in their last moments it was guaranteed they would help it.

Life was funny like that.

These men half broken, their information stripped from them were given to him so their bodies could also be used. There was no doubt about it. There was no will left in these men. If there had been by the time he started his experiments it was long gone.

A select few had unique reactions and Orochimaru was quick to report them to Danzo. When everyone followed the exact pattern and a few changed from the pattern. It was best to find out exactly what made these few so different and then to see what the variable was.

It was science and his brain had never felt so at ease and free. This was what he had been missing, craving and hoping for. His goal was in here as well. He was learning more with every minute that he worked.

He knew Tsunade was changing, now he would be as well. Just more visibly. He had never been afraid to show exactly what he was. He doubted many would appreciate his efforts. His struggle and fight. Many would hiss ‘monster’ but more than enough would whisper ‘genius’ acknowledging what he had done. What he was doing.

His team would hate what he was doing. Jiraiya because of everything. Tsunade because she ultimately believed in healing.

Orochimaru swept his hair back from falling in his face feeling the silky strands flow over his fingers. He should have tied it back when he started.

His notes were scattered all over the lab table. His personal ones. His ones relating to the Danzo sanctioned experiment and notes from half a dozen other experiments that he realized this Danzo endorsed one related to.

He chuckled, light and low ignoring the ANBU presence at the beginning of the room. They were unimportant. It was all coming together. Every piece of it. These people’s deaths had not been in vain at all. He just had to examine the recent corpse and he would have enough clues to deliver the next report to Danzo.

However he had enough information to make the next big step in his change. He was going to take what he wanted and make it his own. That would be his strength.

XxX

It was strange to have whispers being about _him_. He had overheard people talking about him before. Accidentally interrupted a conversation or two about him or his behaviour before. Still it was strange to actually walk into a conversation about him, his skills and not just about his team.

Although there was plenty of that too.

It was hard not to let it get to his head. Before, no, even all now he had to pump himself up. Now others were doing it too. It was strange, it was good and somehow it was not the feeling he thought it would be. Being acknowledged was good but the cost was not something he could glorify in.

His stamina in holding out against the enemy ambush. That was a good thing to praise but he had lost at least three people in his group as he held out. He was a hard hitter. Not like Tsunade but close enough. At least he thought it was close enough.

He hit hard. Orochimaru had said so more than a few times, he hit hard and he could take the hits. Not that Orochimaru could not either. He may have started out calling Orochimaru a princess but he could hit as hard as the best of them could and it hit solid and strong.

Most likely, a few tips borrowed from Tsunade.

Still having the troops be proud he was in their unit sort of unnerved him. He had been on joint missions before. Worked with other teams before but he missed it being just the three of them and he felt bad for it.

These weeks he was glad to see Orochimaru leading a team or being in a unit near or with him. they matched each other. He also longed for Tsunade because the few medical nin they allowed to tag up to the front were barely any good.

Compared to Tsunade they sucked. Tsunade had been excellent for their age group but during the recent weeks Jiraiya could say she had more than improved. Her skills had obviously gone up, no surprise there.

Her understanding of medical jutsu had widened thanks to the horrors of the war. The same for Orochimaru. Jiraiya knew he was not imagining his friend’s development.

The same for him too. There was no way he was going to slouch out here. He was not just fighting for this war and those back home. He was fighting to stay alive for his future student. Who would have plenty of questions.

Questions he most likely still did not have the answer to. He could try as much honesty as possible but the fact remained as huge as this war was, t was still a small part of the world. A very small part.

As much as they thought they were choking under blood and death this was a small part of what the world had to offer. He could still remember his journey. Back then seemed so far but he could still remember it. When a village did not matter.

He did not want to boast but they were doing better for themselves. His team that was, the whispers were part of it but how he looked at their situation was different as well.

They had fully adapted to the war. He could feel it and he knew his Sensei saw it. That was apparent in his new duties. Tsunade’s new responsibilities and Orochimaru’s frequent disappearances and continued silences.

It had been easier than he thought to connect with nature’s energy and fight. Much easier, he thought his mind would have been in too much turmoil but he had gotten it done. If that did not speak for development he was unsure what would.

XxX

From being alone to having them join him. That was what it felt with. He had always been aware of Tsunade’s skill. Jiraiya’s talent had been a late bloomer but his intelligence had always been apparent. Although the type of intelligence it had been had confused and perplexed Orochimaru until their late teens.

Yet he who had worn the cloak of genius now had others behind him. Obviously not with the same cloak but with something similar. Tsunade’s name was beginning to ring true everywhere.

The rages of a certain woman far in Suna had been reported to the Hokage and made the man laugh. Tsunade’s bull headedness and talent had done that.

Over a hundred soldiers saved from an ambush simply by Jiraiya’s quick thinking and holding firm. Holding on until backup arrived. Jiraiya had done that.

They said names were made on battlefields. His teammates were doing that. He who had known how good they were before, everyone was now knowing it.

They were not being cocky however. Real monsters still lay out there. There Shinobi that could still cut them down. They weren’t invincible. Sure to actually cut them down there needed to be more than a few Shinobi of talent but that still said nothing.

Their swords were being sharpened but Orochimaru knew so far they had not reached their full limit. They had not reached it yet. If they knew what that limit was perhaps they would be able to get stronger than before. Surpass themselves and keep surpassing.

He chuckled shaking his head causing the subject in front of him to flinch. He shook his head as he held the injection before Danzo’s trusted pet. A harmless concoction, yet the talent the man had been hoping for would certainly be passed onto this loyal dog.

The results were mostly unknown. It was not the First’s Cells Danzo was so fascinated by. The cells that also were beginning to hold all of Orochimaru’s scientific interest.

No this concoction was a little helper. The idea pilfered from one of their late ‘guests’. A shinobi’s body held many secrets after all. This should help in the infiltrating and regaining the ground they had lost by the unexpected alliance among their enemies.

They did say you needed to bring a stronghold down from the inside. And that was one of Orochimaru’s favourite tactics. Hence why this man was going on this mission. Hopefully it would not be his last. Hopefully his cells would be able to hold out.

If not, the man had a nasty surprise for their enemies. At least there would be no ‘body’ for them to investigate. Who knew he would be a big fan of evaporation?

The rules of the fight were changing.

“Now the needle won’t hurt.” Orochimaru smirked. “But the liquid inside is going to burn.” He heard the man swallow whether steeling himself or fear, Orochimaru could not tell. He did not care either. There was more stuff to be done. The war was not going to fight itself and he was nowhere near finished. He had people to show that his title was not actually for show.

Which meant, back to the front lines.

XxX

There was an unspoken rule when performing something risky in medical jutsu. Try, experiment all you want. But if possible, not on your own people.

Which meant most medical breakthroughs actually happened on the battlefield, performed on captured Shinobis. It was horrible but it made the most sense. They had to treat them and if they were going to save them and get them back a hundred percent, they might as well test out a few theories.

If it went wrong, they were the enemy.

It was distasteful but it was necessary. Just be treating these people she learned so much more. Observing their bodies and the secrets they held. It was against their will but she took relief that when with her they were healthy and alive.

After, well she suspected just how Orochimaru was gaining all his knew knowledge. Most likely nothing he would admit to in the light of day or to his team but she knew. Oh, she definitely knew something was up.

Orochimaru was a genius but she had to force him to follow along with how she healed. How to heal. He got the theory, barely. And that was stretching it. Orochimaru simply was not a healer. He preferred to let his body do the work and he ingest something to speed along the process. Or have someone nearby to speed along the process that was just how he was.

But now when she sleepily spoke about theories and things she discovered. It woke her up and froze her body on how easily he understood. Not only understood but also had his own theories. Theories that was even better than her own.

As if he had encountered it before. Seen it and understood what he was looking at, how it worked and how to manipulate it. Something only someone experienced would know. Be able to do.

Good god these prisoners were going to suffer.

But the results. Orochimaru was talking about becoming resistant to all known poisons. That would be a relief. They would no longer have to worry about the plans of that insane old hag.

The cost of this, these people. Prisoners. Who also killed many of them. Their people. Who threaten the safety of their village. There was no choice. As much as she wished she could be like Jiraiya and feel more sympathy for these people. Better safe than sorry. No compromising. They would have to die.

They had seen too much. Experienced too much. A Shinobi’s body was a treasure trove of secrets. There was no doubt. From her work, someone would learn more. Make their own discoveries. They could not afford anyone but their own knowing at the moment. And the information on villages and clans they gleaned from their prisoners?

Even if not used now, that information would come in handy somehow. Whether for a mission. Or preparing for another war. To stop this one or even to prevent one. They needed the information. They needed more knowledge. They needed to advance.

But, she had pulled ahead of the pack. As many that critiqued everything she did. Just as many praised her and waited for what they thought would be the next miracle. But no miracle was going on. Just work. Hard work and study. Studying many unwilling patients.

She hated war.

XxX

When everything was business as usual it was easy to forget that a war was going on. The village ran as usual. The academy still taught. The real difference was the lack of Shinobi around the village. That was the only thing. Konoha mostly went around as though nothing had changed. Or at least they behaved as though nothing had changed.

Minato had seen many families wearing the usual carefree smile the villagers had except theirs had seemed fake. Hollow, brittle with the worry shining through underneath. Families with Shinobi outside the village. Families with their members fighting the war outside.

Minato was worried as well. Every time his Sensei came back he was relieved but then the man was gone again. With a carefree wave as he left through the gate and strode back to the fight. Minato was only sure of his Sensei’s safety when the man had made it back to the village.

Deaths trickled back occasionally. Members from his year with older siblings. As he heard the names he shared in the grief. In most cases he did not know them or know them very well. But they had lived in the same village and loved it. That bonded them.

Minato knew how Kushina felt about the others wanting to rush to the field. He too wanted to do his part but he understood there was more to helping Konoha than joining those on the front lines. Something he had explained to the Hokage when choosing the mission for his team.

Honestly it was a D-rank mission. Or it would have been before this had started. Now it was a C-rank because of the war and the slight danger and unpredictable reception. Minato was not going to complain. A mission was a mission and the best way to show Konoha’s strength was to make sure nothing lagged while during the war.

So that was why his team had the supposed to be easy C-rank delivery. Half a day at the most. Less if he was to go by himself but for group mission he measured by his teammates capacity not his own. He was the leader, it was what they could do and him matching and making up for them. Not forcing them to go to his pace.

Although he doubted that they saw that. They would understand eventually.

XxX

Jiraiya knew that the small situation had gotten serious when he started pulling local folklore among the disappearing spots to look for clues. People did not simply disappear.

Yet that was what it seemed to have happened. He had formed a small tracking team to look into the matter only to be shocked when the trail of the injured had simply vanished. Narrowing down where they disappeared helped some but their people were still gone.

Which should not be possible, they sent their injured among the safest routes. Their injured were one of the first to evacuate and they fought like demons to make certain that these routes and people were protected. They had been no way for the enemy at any point to double around and trap them.

There had been no way and yet Jiraiya was irritating himself by doubting those under him and demanding data on each attack on the camps. And there was very little data on that. He did not even know what he was looking for.

He was scouring village tales hoping he could blame some mythical creature. He just wanted answers. Tales of some vengeful god or the sort lurking in the forests would do some good. Something they could go out and dare he think it, fight.

He wanted an explanation because this was turning into a pattern and he had no idea how, why and how to stop it.

Why where these people disappearing? What was happening to them? Noted they could not collect everyone’s body. Time and necessity sometimes meant they abandoned a body or two. Most of the time they were able to grab the personal effect and leave something to break down the body. Most of the time.

Most of the time the battlefield took care of the problem of bodies. There simply was nothing left. Due to whoever was fighting. Jiraiya had come to realize many ninjas from Konoha had many fighting styles that could change a battlefield. Keeping the enemy on their toes and doing the necessary disposal.

He said nothing about it because it was what he would do. It was for the best. So if he noted those ninjas falling behind to keep the enemy off their backs he said nothing because there was nothing he could say.

He suspected some were former ANBU. Their focus on village secrets a little too strong. Might be an ANBU mindset to fall into when panicked. Because none the ANBU under the Hokage moved like that. it was for the village and the village. Not so focused on the secrets beyond their own masks.

One thing about the war was that they brought out the real death wishing ninjas. Jiraiya had walked in so much death over the past few months alone. Seen so many die and he really wanted to avoid more if he could.

These people, they should be alive. When last seen they had been alive. They just vanished. Part of him the sceptical part wondered if they had a spy among them but he quickly banished that notion. The only way they would be able to find a pattern was try and create order among the ranks and watch others movements.

Meaning that someone else would have to disappear. Jiraiya hated this. His eyes went back to his long list of the departed and twitched wondering just how many of these deaths  had been uncertain. How many were actually snatched or thought dead only to vanish. It was driving him crazy.

“There is a time for fairy tales but now certainly is not Jiraiya.” The Hokage said from behind him and Jiraiya breathed out a sigh of relief before he turned to shake his head at his teacher.

“It is always the right time if you know what you are doing.” He teased before going back to being serious. “As much as I wished I was in here researching disappearances for more amusing purposes. Say a woman stealing monster. I’m actually trying to solve a mystery.”

“So like you.” The Hokage huffed as he came to stand next to Jiraiya. Jiraiya inhaled the scent of smoke and smiled before he stated moving his papers around to help his Sensei. Sarutobi Sensei scanned the papers for a moment before speaking seriously. “Somehow this pursuit doesn’t seem like you.”

Jiraiya took no offense. “It’s something Tsunade noticed.” He admitted. “After I took a look I found more to add.”

“Have you run this by Orochimaru?” The Hokage asked and Jiraiya could hear the frown in his voice as he shuffled through the papers. “There might be something he noticed while out there.”

“He was how I was able to narrow down the disappearance points.” Jiraiya frowned.  
This is worrying.”

“Indeed.” Sarutobi frowned. “It makes certain matters that have come to my ears even more worrisome. Later I will have to re-examine them.” Jiraiya sighed heavily because for his Sensei to say that. This thing was bigger than they thought.

If more people had vanished than they had thought what exactly did this mean? Ws it the enemy? Some new foe? It was hard to react without answers. How could they protect their troops without panicking everyone? More check ins? They were supposed to be stealthy in the field for a reason. Their injured moved under radio silence for a reason after all.

“I’ll be looking into this and conducting my own investigation.” The Hokage sad quietly. “Reassure Tsunade I’ll doing my best to make sure her still alive patients actually make it back safely.”

“That isn’t all I’m worried about.” Jiraiya said softly his gaze falling onto the list of the dead and the names he noted that he was unsure about after reading the report and talking to a few people.

The Hokage’s gaze fell to that list too and Jiraiya watched the gaze grow cold. His Sensei was angry. Rightly so, the man loved Konoha and everyone in it. The thought of someone stealing their lives. He had to be livid right now.

“It will be a thorough investigation.” The Hokage said coldly. “And when the time comes I want you three to move.”

“We’ll be ready.” Jiraiya promised.

XxX

He knew right away that something in Tsunade had changed. It had to be the meetings he was avoiding. She was contemplative and almost radiant. Not strange for Tsunade but strange for the _current_ Tsunade. Orochimaru found himself not wanting to ask just wanting to watch to see what would happen.

He knew of Tsunade’s hopes. She kept telling him them after all. He still was planning to give her his vote if she needed it but something was telling him that she might not be needed it so desperately now. The war was in a lull with most of them back in Konoha.

Jiraiya was elsewhere.

Whether for himself or on a mission from the Hokage, Orochimaru simply did not know and he simply did not have the time to know. He himself was way too busy. His newest experiment while good. Great was far too unstable to make him happy.

He had to settle for a potion which effect wore off way too fast. Still, he had accomplished the job he had to do. The job he had needed to do. Even with a gift for himself. But he seethed at how unstable his newest experiment was.

But he could feel the difference already. In his strength and he even had something new to study but the time and safety to start the study was way too far away. He had his work for Danzo. His study for Danzo and his work for the village and the Hokage.

Too many eyes. No way he could study his newest toy in peace and he ached to. He had stolen something many would not have even thought to. Now he ached to see how it worked. How it was put together.

Then he would use it but first like a plant, he had to grow it. That was the safest thing he could currently do. Nothing big, just simple observations and adjustments.

There never seemed to be time. He was constantly doing _something_. If not work or actually fighting he was sparring with his teammates or just being around them and that was exhausting in its own way. Sparring with Tsunade alone was always exhausting. Now Orochimaru swore it was even worse because the woman had been able to expend her energy the way she wanted.

He was thankful the few times she cancelled. It allowed him to work or collapse for a few hours. He hoped Jiraiya was having to suffer the way he had to when he and Tsunade were in the village alone. He knew Tsunade too long to fear her but there was only so many times she could wield her deadly strength at him before he got exhausted just watching her.

He preferred being in surgery with her. Or observation. That was fine, them using their brains and thinking. Speculating. Him running whatever training ground she chose as she worked out her frustration was in no way fun he needed his energy. But he was not going to tell her to go away or stop. She had sought _him_ out. Why would he turn her away?

But now there was something new about Tsunade even if she had not noticed it herself. Orochimaru wanted to know what it was and part of him was too tired to care. He had sent the Hokage an official request to let him have his own copies of the books he wanted because every time he went back to look at the books again they had been borrowed. Always the same person. There as nothing wanting to expand knowledge and theorize but Orochimaru knew the person in question was involved in nothing sanctioned by the Hokage.

They should be focusing on their battles in the field honestly.

XxX

“Not that I’m complaining.” Orochimaru drawled not looking up from his scroll and Tsunade winced. “After all I’m benefitting but isn’t that something Jiraiya would do? Break the rules?”

Tsunade winced again and shrugged but felt exhaustion nudge her when she finished the motion. It was not fair she was so tired and today she barely had done anything. Except think and talk but she did that all the time.

“Orochimaru.” She started in a cajoling tone and quickly gave up as Orochimaru looked up from his scroll to give her the blank look that deserved. She hated to disturb him when he looked so comfortable. They were barely home and their team knew Orochimaru’s home was his sanctuary. “You know this is for the best.” She said firmly. “It’ll all work out!”

“I’m not surprised you decided not to wait for the council.” Orochimaru smirked, his gaze back on his scroll. Tsunade could almost see his brain working. Taking the information he needed and filing it away for later all while listening to her and analyzing her. She knew how Orochimaru worked. He did more than listen, he analyzed and compared. “I am surprised that you dropped the spars you argued we needed even during these turbulent times, to go play teacher.”

“I’m worried about you.” She whispered to laugh when Orochimaru lowered the scroll to give her a disgusted look. Of the three of them, Orochimaru was the physically weakest but he made up for that. He might have a little less power but he made up for it by far and he knew it.

“Sensei must have had something to say about your new venture.” Orochimaru muttered. “So what was your plan? Take about a good dozen or so active Shinobi’s with some talent for healing and brute teach them while seeking out those still young and learning to teach them too?”

Tsunade swallowed nervously and Orochimaru dropped his scroll in disgust. “It is a good plan.” She said softly.

“ can’t believe I was right.” He said dryly. “It is a good plan if there was more than you. As good as you are Tsunade even you can’t teach entire generations by yourself. Someone is bound to make mistakes and then it will be all on your head.”

“So I’m supposed to pick a small select few and shove their brains with my knowledge?” She asked sceptically. “Orochimaru if I wanted my own team I’d have become a Jounin Sensei like Jiraiya had.”

“You wouldn’t have known who to choose.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Even that young you won’t know until they reach a certain age how good they are. Not everyone is a medical prodigy.”

“Or a genius.” She teased and Orochimaru’s feet slid from under him where he was curled up in his chair to hover a few inches across the ground.

“Or a genius.” He agreed. Then he smiled and she froze. “Or a ghost.” He said so politely that she flushed.

“Shut it.” She growled.

“But he walks you home.” Orochimaru said so innocently she rolled her eyes. “He agrees with you, I’m willing to bet although he has as much medical knowledge as a flea-“

“Orochimaru.” Tsunade warned.

“And that’s me being nice.” Orochimaru interjected with a brisk wave of his hand. “I’m sure he offered his assistance for your harebrained schemed. Even help you figure out exactly what you need from the council and just how to ask so it gets on the considering list instead of the thrown out list. This is me just speculating Tsunade, no need to worry.”

Tsunade sighed and looked away from Orochimaru’s knowing eyes. It was better than being grilled by Jiraiya but still was no fun. To think he had not let on a hint that he knew exactly what was going on in the meeting. Speculation her ass.

“Heh.” Orochimaru gloated. “Why isn’t this interesting.”

“We have a lot in common.” Tsunade sighed rolling her eyes again.

“I know.” Orochimaru said quietly. “There are some books here. If you don’t mind second hand, well third hand now. Still in great condition. Should help you in fine tuning your unfortunate victims.”

Far more than she had actually hoped. In the face of even her Sensei turning her proposals away talking about resources and the like. Orochimaru was quietly supporting her. He was her other knight. She wanted to kiss his cheek but Orochimaru was so quiet lately. Best to take the books and go. She was eager to show Dan.

“Thank you.” She smiled and was rewarded by Orochimaru actually looking away from his scroll to look her fully in the face. His smile was a little mocking but she knew what he was thinking. At least he was happy for her.

XxX

There were some charismatic people emerging among the battle. Jiraiya was not just saying that it was true. Leaders were being born.

Or being shown. Or both. It was most likely both because he had known Orochimaru had the charisma and the talent to lead. It was just a case of getting Orochimaru in the mood to actually use those talents. Give him a reason to.

Least it seemed that way to him as he watched Orochimaru as they were genins. And Chuunins. Also when they were Jounins.

Maybe it was the people that were the problems. Orochimaru was doing just fine now. And had been during the war. Jiraiya had seen him sniggering over the missions scrolls, relaxed. Or as relaxed as Orochimaru could ever be.

It had taken a while but most the troops. Those who had survived the horrific battles at the beginning were really looking at Orochimaru with new eyes. The unease was still there, Jiraiya caught a look or two sometimes but they treated Orochimaru a little differently. Not that the bastard cared.

Still, more than enough people appreciated Orochimaru and if that was not progress then Jiraiya did not know what was.

From the advance team he had been with from time to time, mostly because they had been formed for their efficiency and stealth, Jiraiya had met a man he knew his Sensei would value. He was like a light of Konoha and Jiraiya had to shake his head for a good hour after he had thought that.

He was a little older but definitely younger than their Sensei. He was a man that took their unspoken rules to heart. He was a little quiet and a little blunt but he had shocked Jiraiya by extending his hand to him when Jiraiya had returned from recon naissance.

Emerging from one of his newest jutsus. Admittedly not perfect, it needed plenty of work but the theory was perfect, Jiraiya had expected everyone else to have moved along but when he reached out his hand to steady himself he had been shocked at the warm hand that grasped it.

He had spent a second gaping at the man as he hauled him to his feet, informed him of the team’s new location and proceeded to watch his back all the way behind. The man simply refusing to leave him behind.

During the fights he was quick and deadly. He was not a sword, Jiraiya could say that in certainty. He was part of a bigger whole. He was part of Konoha, his fighting was for something else. If anything he was Konoha’s sharp tooth, slicing into the enemy.

He was good for Konoha, they needed more people like him. It was so easy to stop caring. For oneself and everyone else. It was good to see people still caring for those under them. It was even good to see those still looking for more people to connect and care for.

Even if he had originally felt it was his job. Jiraiya could see when he was not enough. He had been worrying silently. There was only so much he could do in the middle of a war.

He had seen the guy before, mostly in the gone to hell advances and in almost every attack as they held onto land. He was a little older and even before this Jiraiya had known who he was. The man had a little Genin team of his own, but they were no longer Genins.

His own team had sulked about it for a little. Even Minato, on how quickly they had advanced. Jiraiya had just found it funny before drumming into their heads how different everyone was and how important it was to go at your own pace.

He missed them. His little team back home. The missions and troubles they would get into. He had been looking forward to watching them grow up. Monitoring their steps because that was what one did. They were important to him, his family. He honestly wondered if Dan thought stuff like that too. Whether his team was alright. What sort of missions they were taking.

Whether they were worrying about their Sensei out in the war. He knew his team was. That was how they were. All sweet kids with big hearts. He really lucked out there.

There were others, there were so many others emerging and being born in this war. The war had changed them or forced them to abandon their peace cloaks. Still Jiraiya felt a little safer, a little happier knowing guys like those were around.

Orochimaru who snorted and joked before leading a team of ten into a highly dangerous retrieval mission. He doubted he would have seen something like that in the village.

The other two had nice calming smiles as well as big hearts. Nicknames were being thrown out everywhere but Jiraiya thought they should have something with Konoha in it. After all, he loved the city but not like them. The way they looked at their team and they talked about home, if he closed his eyes he could imagine he was home listening to his Sensei talk about Konoha.

XxX

Orochimaru was not leaving this war without his hands far bloodier than his team’s. he was not shying away from it. He was not angry or afraid of it. He had made the decision. Looked at all the facts and made the risk. He alone had made this choice.

He had because there had been no other choice. No other way forward. They needed more. They needed far too much. Their fighters needed more experience. More information. Much more and it was not a case of just going out and getting them. Sacrifices had to be made but there was a difference between sacrifices and needless slaughter. Sacrifices had a purpose. Most these deaths had none. They happened because they were careless. Underestimated and it gave them nothing. Saved them nothing.

They were grim. Livid. They needed more. Orochimaru when not in the field was taxing his mind looking for new ways to manipulate the aces they did have. When not doing that he was sitting in on other council experiments. Taking ideas and offering his opinions and expertise. When not doing that he was in the morgue sometimes rubbing shoulders with Tsunade as they examined an enemy corpse.

The last time he had seen Jiraiya and sat and talked to him, he could not remember and was too tired to care. The last time he had seen Tsunade outside being healed and poking at a corpse he also could not remember. It must have been a while.

But they were no longer children. They were bound to drift a little. Time kept speeding along and there was work to be done. They could take care of themselves.

XxX

Orochimaru was tired of missions without Tsunade. It was bad enough that when a huge squad went out they were given a mediocre medical nin. Orochimaru wanted Tsunade and he was willing to browbeat their Sensei to put Tsunade’s plan into action. Yet again he had been on a mission that went to hell before everything could be wrapped up.

The rain was pouring, they were so far from their borders they had no choice but to stay where they were and hope the squad had listened and continued back to Konoha.

Nothing Orochimaru had not experienced before except for one hulking problem. The problem in question had his head on his lap.

This hell mission had been good for something. His body modification for his internal chemistry had worked. The only way he knew that was that he was fine and the idiot who had also taken a blow with the same weapon was not.

It was exhilarating, frustrating and worrisome at the same time. Orochimaru was delighted it worked but as Jiraiya lay passive under him and kept smiling, he kept worrying. He could get Jiraiya back home by himself but that would take time. He was hoping for a retrieval squad but he was not holding his breath.

That was why they were hiding here after all, in hope the enemy would not find them, in hope they could hold out long enough. He had been in many countries before never liking or hating them but right now he loathed these people and the current circumstance.

Jiraiya was delirious and half awake fighting the pain and whatever had been in that poison. Orochimaru wanted him to fall asleep.

Jiraiya forcing his hand to move caught his attention and he hissed a warning to the man with his head in Orochimaru’s lap. This was not the time for Jiraiya’s stupidity. Most likely the poison had been one created solely for paralysation. The other signs that came along with deadly poison were not present in Jiraiya and had been the first thing he had looked for.

“’Chimaru.” Jiraiya slurred and Orochimaru closed his eyes in resignation.

“Silence.” He murmured to the man in his lap.

“No.” Was slurred but it was tinged with amusement. “Something to tell you.”

Orochimaru felt a brief spark of alarm before ruthlessly tamping it down. “If you want to spew your guts you are better off finding the energy to move on your own than to warn me.”

Jiraiya’s hand shakily brushed his temple and Orochimaru closed his eyes again at the brief shaking contact.

“That it?” Orochimaru asked looking down into pain filled eyes. “If that is all, rest already.”

Jiraiya’s hand brushed his hair. A soft caress almost not felt if not for how close it was to his scalp. “So silky.” Jiraiya whispered and the reverence in his voice shook Orochimaru.

There was so much he could say but knowledge of where they were. The stuff they had to do and the simple fact that he had resolved himself had him swallowing the words and catching the shaking hand in his own.

“You must be worse than we thought.” He teased, bringing Jiraiya’s hand back down so it could rest on Jiraiya’s armour. “Maybe I should inoculate you so we don’t repeat this.”

“Bastard.” Jiraiya laughed shakily.

XxX

He always had to have some sort of answer. That was what ultimately stuck with him. his main duty for the village was not only being a capable fighter but having an answer ready. Or at least be able to assist the Hokage in finding one.

When the long tea break with the Hokage had done little more than rile him up, Orochimaru had returned to Danzo and let his frustration take over. His notes were overturned along with his current failures.

He knew what the Hokage thought, he knew what Tsunade thought and what she was hoping for. They had resources they could not afford to lose it was that simple. Just where would they find more raw talent?

They all spoke about the future generations but the way they were currently dying off, that generation would be at least half what they had started out with.

The only good thing about that was that the other side would suffer the same way. At least in most cases. That was why Tsunade despised the puppets Suna was so fond of using. Losing your life to bring down a damn puppet was no fun. Nor being taken out and crippled. But at least you lived.

He thought of the veterans under Danzo, the men with their own injuries that were still strong. That was good. Before he had been impressed. In some way he still was but he wanted to improve that. he needed to.

If they could return at least half their crippled to the field, that could gain them ground and time. Ground and time their Sensei was saying he needed while Danzo agreed. Even the council themselves had taken to the field. They needed that time. They needed that ground.

They needed more people, resources. As it was how could he keep using the volunteers Danzo lent him? he already knew the problem. He needed something raw.

“Orochimaru-kun.” Danzo. Of course Danzo would come for him. “I think you are in need of a mission, clear your head. It’s fairly simple, trust me.” Orochimaru slowly turned to face Danzo noting the cloaked and masked nin at his side. The last thing he needed was something complicated but a simple run might be just the thing he needed.

“Where?” He asked catching the cloak and ANBU mask that the masked nin tossed him.

“Just outside the village.” Danzo chuckled. “Checking up on one of our many assets.” Orochimaru frowned as he placed the mask on his face trying to figure out just where they would be going. He doubted it would be far but he did not know any assets outside the village that Danzo would be interested in. Well, he could think of one but here was no way the Hokage would approve of Danzo messing around with it.

XxX

The link between the men missing had been a horrifying one. Discovering that the shinobi missing under the most perplexing circumstances all were from a clan with a bloodline limit, were all shinobi that were very good at using their bloodline limit. That information had shocked them all.

Tsunade had locked herself away going over the information the Hokage had sent to her. She glared at the summon request refusing to believe the conclusions the man gave her but having no choice in the meantime. Even Orochimaru had nodded and given in on hearing what the Hokage had to say.

His investigation focused on many of the suspicious activities among Konoha. Also their Sensei had mentioned having a list of people he suspected to being up to no good but hoped otherwise.

It was a stressful time and as much as she wanted to put all her trust in the people who fought by her side and behind her, Tsunade had to admit that sometimes it was the people close to you who wrecked the most damage. Her grandfather knew that. As much as she loved and wanted to fight for it, she knew there might be a few bad weeds growing.

She wanted that they could save people, even this person or group whoever they were but the people missing were Konoha shinobi. How the hell were they supposed to forgive that? They were fighting to protect Konoha citizens.

Overworking themselves. Punishing their bodies because they felt as though they had failed. Doing their best to avoid the horror they were living. Orochimaru was working twice as hard and no one would appreciate his efforts. His ideas and plans were used freely and brought great results but she just knew that he was punishing himself for not achieving the perfect plan or idea.

Jiraiya was mostly gone than not. Spying or fighting. He was around when she really needed him. he did come by. To check in, spend time with her or bounce an idea off her. Or to see her most recent ideas. Yet he was mostly gone. She knew he was not being reckless. She had people report to her after all but she had heard enough to know he was not playful at all, it was all serious for Jiraiya. Especially with each loss.

But they would not let this break them. They would get stronger, all of them.

XxX

Orochimaru usually trusted in whatever the Hokage had to say. No matter how weird it seemed because the man was one of the smartest men still alive. Orochimaru admired his brain and some his ideals. Some things the man talked about confused or irritated him but that was a simple case of them having conflicting beliefs.

He might be a little too hopeful for many people’s taste. His council, Danzo. Many of the Jounin council but that faith in his people, in Konoha was what made him so loved.

Still, being put on a personal mission by the Hokage himself and being told he suspected he finally found what had happened to the missing shinobi. That he had finally connected the dots and if possible bring the perpetrator in alive.

Orochimaru had been willing to go for it until he saw the name. He had scoffed and walked out. As he leaned on the wall of the Hokage’s office he found himself desperately wishing for a distraction as Jiraiya and Tsunade listened inside. It irritated him that they were continuing to listen.

After all, Jiraiya had been the one to be with the boy the most. Orochimaru had not cared any other way but he had been amused when they were joined and the boy had tried to tag along, frequently.

He had been frail and weak. His shinobi career full of his struggles. Orochimaru had honestly forgotten about him. He closed his eyes, resting his head against the wall when the scent of a cigarette drifted down to him. A familiar brand.

The smell of the cigarettes that Kosho used was the biggest reminder to him that people could change. That and he could remember that moment of confusion in the library. When he had gone to reread a book and there was a name under his who should not be.

He had been confused then. Suspicious. And he had said something. A comment to his Sensei as they drank tea together and a few complaints down the road. War bred desperation. Instead of letting his memories rule him it was time to consider the facts.

That boy had become a man and the man was vastly different from the weak boy they had known. Even though they did not speak. He kept hours similar enough to Orochimaru that there should be suspicion.

Now there was, it was not a clear link but it was enough. He doubted that the Hokage was wrong. It was beginning to look suspicious and ugly.

XxX

Time was of the essence. The recent ninjas had caused the Hokage to send them out much quicker than he had originally planned. Jiraiya was a grim presence next to him and the same with Tsunade. They were supposed to observe but they were running in blind only getting the location.

It was stupid and even though he trusted Jiraiya Orochimaru knew this invasion was a stupid idea. He knew how badly Jiraiya wanted this to be a mistake. How badly Jiraiya wanted that they had misread the cry-baby Hiruko.

But they had been comparing notes over the past few days and Orochimaru could say with certainty that Hiruko at the least was obsessed with power and bloodline limits. That was not healthy.

They burst into the lab and Orochimaru saw most of what he already expected to see. They were dripping water all over the earth floor and the quickly deserted lab held materials, notes and gurneys with bodies. Tsunade started swearing as she charged towards the nearest one and Orochimaru cast a look towards the swinging door before taking a look at the notes.

Jiraiya’s stillness bothered him a little but he knew Jiraiya needed to actually process the information. The knowledge that one of their own had gone done a path that the Hokage could not forgive.

He had only begun skimming the recent notes when a noise in the tunnel caught his attention. He and Tsunade froze both going for kunais and Jiraiya twitched and disappeared. Orochimaru cursed under his breath finally understanding as the secret door swung open again showing the rain drenched Jiraiya and an unconscious or dead Hiruko over his shoulder.

Shaking his head at the grim Jiraiya, Orochimaru upped the chances of dead Hiruko higher. If he was dead there would be no difficulties on their side anyway. Orochimaru could understand the notes.

“This one might be saved.” Tsunade muttered. “Couldn’t you have said something? Before you just left us with a shadow clone.”

“I had to be certain.” Jiraiya shrugged looking around the lab in distaste. His eyes lingered on Orochimaru and the notes in his hand in irritation and Orochimaru frowned at him. “First we hand him over directly to Sensei then we come back and torch the place.”

“That would be impractical.” Orochimaru snorted. “We need to know what and why.”

“This place needs to burn.” Jiraiya hissed. “God Orochimaru this place is covered in our comrades blood! Even right there a few feet to your left is the remains of people from our village. Don’t you condone what he did?”

“Obviously.” Orochimaru hissed back his hand clenching on the notes. “But we can’t just burn everything and pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Every part of this is wrong.” Jiraiya said darkly hoisting Hiruko better over his shoulder. “You know that don’t you Orochimaru?”

“Boys.” Tsunade said warningly.

“No Tsunade.” Jiraiya said sharply. “You do know that every part of this. What he did is completely disgusting right Orochimaru? No part of this is salvageable. Nothing is admirable. He did not value a single life. Not even his own. Life is precious and he treated them all like trash. This benefitted no one and even if it did this is not an excuse. He kidnapped our own and tortured them.”

“Which is why we are here.” Orochimaru snarled. “Such an unsanctioned operation with unwilling participants-“

“Even if you have backing. This is _wrong_ Orochimaru.” Jiraiya snarled back and Orochimaru could feel Tsunade growing tense. “Every part of it. You don’t get to play with people’s lives and discard them like trash. You don’t narrow them down to a few characteristics them have and use them. This is just as bad as the war out there. They lost more than their lives and dignity. There are lab animals treated better.”

“Jiraiya!”

“Whatever he did.” Orochimaru said softly. “He came up with on his own. Been doing it for years and if your guilt has you that you can’t think enough to realize he may have discovered something that could benefit us in the long run so be it. I know most of this is anger that you didn’t see it but recall Jiraiya, none of us saw this coming and we were the ones closest to him.”

“He’s right.” Tsunade murmured coming to stand by Orochimaru’s side. He was appreciative of it. “He was a little weak and we did not depend on him when we were younger. We preferred it being just the three of us. Kept him out of harm’s way but we were friends of sort. When the time comes we have to be ready.”

When the time came for him to be put to death. Tsunade did not say it aloud but it was there. Jiraiya’s face twitched and he cradled Hiruko to his shoulder as if in pain before sighing and turning towards the entrance.

“ANBU is coming.”

“And just how long did you know that?” Orochimaru muttered.

“When I was tracking him.” Jiraiya’s voice was quiet, and bitter. Orochimaru watched him with irritation even as he felt the distant feeling of somewhere a solid door slamming closed. For good.

XxX

Food pills would never cease to be the most disgusting thing ever. No matter how they experimented and what they did to make them more efficient they were simply just nasty. That and they barely provided enough nutrients. Orochimaru just knew he was better off sneaking away for soup.

Although there were barely any safe villages to get it from. With many being evacuated and then both sides crushing village strongholds. It was getting nasty and nastier.

As much as they had lost they had taken and gained. The supply runs they had hit and stolen. The places infiltrated even at the cost of several people. Plans that had seven different stages with only two people knowing the entire plan.

He could see why Sarutobi Sensei was their respected Hokage. War was not pretty. The man had told them that several times. Along with reminders that they never let loss blind them.

It was a lesson many had a hard time learning. Orochimaru had simply adopted the saying that the dead were dead. That was it, that was the end. They were beyond pain and most likely were waiting to be born into this world again.

Remembering the happy moments of loved ones were sometimes not enough. One could direct their feelings to those still alive but knowing you could lose them always held one back.

Friendships could be quickly made and just as quickly lost. Even people who meant something to you could change. It was strange how in the recent event of Hiruko’s execution he did not think of the man they captured. He kept thinking of the boy that had been on their heels. If he had not changed, there was no doubt he would have been as formidable as them, brain wise if not strength.

Jiraiya had taken it hard. Even with their Sensei changing the pattern of battle and sending them out as three, Jiraiya had remained thoughtful. Almost glued to Tsunade and himself. Loss was a scary thing. One could become irrational. Fear losing more.

It was now a fierce battle of resources. Each side trying to remove the other’s. So far they had been avoiding major fights, but they had been dealing devastating damage. The recovery for the enemy would not be pretty.

It would take years. The chipping away had been slow but they were finally gaining ground. With Danzo’s newest plans everything was changing around. Tsunade was getting the backing she needed. Right now the medics they needed were not available but in perhaps a year or two’s time they would be. That was enough, more than enough.

Even he was getting tired of coming back from missions alone.

XxX

You got help from the most unexpected places but Tsunade did not trust Danzo one bit. She knew she was justified in her dislike because Dan was uneasy around him too.

Yes they needed healers. As many as possible but she had never thought about forcing anyone or even kidnapping them. That would bring eventual resentment.

Better than anyone she knew they had to make risks and sacrifices. The gains in the war were built on the backs of many and the blood of thousands. But they were trying to protect children. They could at least let them get to genin level before they started shoving special jutsus down their throats.

At least Sensei was still listening and ignoring Danzo. It was good enough she had tasted fifty of those unable to physically fight for long periods of time. She had found moderate healers. Another year and they would finally understand.

They won’t have to lose people needlessly. Of course that was what she thought but as usual, Dan had an idea he would not let her in on. Boys.

XxX

They had wanted to know what their real limits were. They had been arrogant fools. A name to be called by. As if that was supposed to stifle all the flames of humiliation and loss. They could have won. But they would have lost something they would have never regained.

They were the Third Hokage’s students. The best of their year and as a team they were unstoppable. At least that was what Jiraiya crowed from time to time. And they had never stopped him. they believed it. They had grown so much they knew they could only improve from there.

There had been no real fear among them. Not while working as a team. They had each other’s backs. They still did but this was the first time they were able to see that it simple was not enough. Hanzo had taught them a lesson although he had not intended to.

They were far from perfection and their strength was limited. Even with them making up for each other’s faults. It had simply not been enough. It was something to think on. That and he had learned his greatest fear. Not just of dying but of losing Tsunade and Jiraiya.

He trusted them. He still did but with their entire squadron falling to Hanzo. He had doubted. Himself and for a little bit them. Jiraiya already had students. His life was no longer a given. That prophecy rattled around in his brain constantly now.

Some part of him kept hoping. Before, it was although with every major decision somewhere a door slammed closed. But with _Jiraiya._ No matter what he did the door still seemed open while he knew he should slam it closed.

There was no chance. A man determined to be a teacher. A small part in the bigger whole. The wait while they were younger had seemed endless. It still was, maybe the days of blood had opened his mind. As it was, they had to go home.

To Konoha. They had learned of their limits. It was time to surpass them. Orochimaru was not going to die and he certainly was not going to feel that again. He would be strong enough, fast enough by himself. He would master everything and learn everything.

He could _not_ have Jiraiya. So he would just take everything else. The world was a cruel place. Bad had been done to them and bad would be done to them. After this, there would be a lull in the fighting. After these few years of hell, an ally of the enemy would retreat and if that was not good news Orochimaru did not know what was.

It was hard to think of his experiments when in war but he kept thinking of them. What elements he was missing. What next step to take.

Well, thanks to what he had been researching. He knew what next they could try. For research purposes and if he gave Danzo a toy or two, he certainly would keep supporting Orochimaru. He had a feeling he would need all the help he could get.

XxX

She did not think herself as callous but Tsunade did slightly agree with Orochimaru. It was heartbreaking to be confronted with these kids. Her heart did hurt for them and their survival but there was little they could do beyond offer the food they had.

They were going to have it hard. That they had approached them even though they most likely harboured resentment. She could admire their spunk. Still like Orochimaru she held little hope for them.

“I’m going to stay with them.” Jiraiya said firmly and Tsunade gaped at him before gritting her teeth at his selfishness. She could feel Orochimaru next to her giving up on the situation. That had been Jiraiya’s serious voice after all but he could not do that.

Jiraiya nailed her with a look and all her protests just stopped.

“It’s not forever, just to help them survive.” He shrugged and she cursed his bleeding heart. It was not a bad thing. She had a soft heart too but to remain alone here. And Orochimaru was doing nothing more than shrugging it and them all off.

She had wanted to go home. They were nearly there and Jiraiya was dropping out? That stupid name would spread far and wide and how were they supposed to put up a front with only two? Why didn’t he think?

“And what do you think you can do here?” Orochimaru asked softly that Tsunade knew it did not drift to the orphans ears.

“Learn, fulfil destiny.” Jiraiya said as he backed the children. In a louder voice he continued. “It won’t be long. Four years the maximum. I think I can do some good here. After the good done to us.”

Tsunade sighed at the reminder and instead gave Jiraiya one last look over. He was good as new and once nothing serious happened he would be fine.

“You send reports, if not to us then to Sensei understand?” She warned. She pretended not to notice the way Orochimaru looked over Jiraiya. she did not want to leave him behind but Orochimaru had always been the best at letting Jiraiya do what he wanted. On letting him go. He was the most practical of them all.

“Not saying anything?” She asked quietly as she and Orochimaru turned their backs on Jiraiya to head back to Konoha.

“Say something against destiny?” He asked sarcastically. “A fool will always be a fool but if he thinks he can change the fate already laid out for them.” He uncharacteristically trailed off leading Tsunade to poke him in the ribs to continue. “It’ll be amusing.” He smiled but the smile was empty.

“Because he is going to help the kids?” She asked curiously.

“He’s so eager to change their fate.” Orochimaru murmured. “That’s what he took from all this. He’ll change theirs but accept his.” Tsunade blinked at the resentment she thought she heard. She examined his face but there was alone exhaustion.

“How will we explain this to Sensei?” She sighed.

“How will we make up.” Orochimaru muttered. “We’re lucky. After this, there will be a noticeable change.”

Tsunade knew that already. “So?”

“We won’t be needed as much. More time to train.” He tilted his head towards her. “Or research.”

XxX

The slow pace would not last forever. In the light of his current limits being found. Orochimaru wanted to surpass them. Surpass everything and grow stronger. Use this time to plant the seeds for the next generation. He had so many projects but the one he was throwing himself into the most was those cells.

What was holding him back? Nothing. He had been avoiding the issue and that was not how he worked. He knew why these cells always resulted in failures. He needed raw material. This was nothing like what others would condemn.

This research was necessary. They could even restart clans with this. Danzo had been hinted at the idea and Orochimaru had been simply pretending not to understand but there simply was no more time to play coy.

Life was precious and they kept losing those that belonged to them. To the village. So first he asked Danzo to get the children that were sickly. Not likely to live long. Danzo had protested but Orochimaru was only testing a theory.

They were going to die anyway, at least this way they could live out the rest of their days painless and a use to someone. No one would miss them and the last few days of their lives would assist many. Danzo always took the bodies. Most likely examining them with his own team before disposing of them but Orochimaru knew the man would not understand what he was seeing.

Simple because Orochimaru was barely understanding what he was seeing. However with each experiment they were learning more and more. It was hard to believe that such an amazing body had existed among them. He had really been a God. Tsunade was right to admire him.

Orochimaru still greatly admired the Second but was quickly gaining fondness for the First. If only for the medical mystery the man presented.

Yet his guess had been right. It was easier to stabalize with children. They did not live long. Mostly because of their current sickness but They were far better than the adult failure. That he knew for certain.

He did not feel guilt. He was giving them a better life. No village, abandoned, sickly, they had no future beyond painful death. He was helping them.

XxX

It had been a year and a half since Jiraiya had remained behind. The Hokage spoke about his progress from time to time but Orochimaru was simply too busy. Things were picking back up again. Tsunade had been walking around delighted for the past few days because her idea had paid off.

Four man cells were now a required thing. ANBU were putting their own requests for medical nins. Orochimaru was slightly sad he missed Tsunade’s performance over her safety being questioned.

He had no real opinion towards Dan besides gratitude and amusement but he wished he had seen Dan say he dared not try to protect Tsunade.

‘She’s stronger than me.’ It almost sounded like a boast. That was good. He had healed Tsunade’s heart. His work was endless however just like the fighting. They were not required to be in the thick of things but Orochimaru still kept himself in the fray.

When things went bad again, he wanted to know and he wanted to be prepared.

XxX

The best time to test their new dynamics and routines was when things were looking easy. War was not easy. She would never say it was but she knew she could say with certainty that some parts were harder than others. The enemy was scrambling. Still keeping them from getting too close but they were trying to build up their wall.

Konoha knew that and now was the time they showed off their new plans and resources. The medic nins was nothing like her and some the medics she had grown up admiring but they were good enough. They could put a halt to certain injuries on the field.

They would have less field stitching to deal with. With the smaller groups the missions and assaults were carried out far more efficiently. She knew she was not imagining the light in people’s eyes returning. She wished Jiraiya had gotten back already.

He was still doing his part in Ame. Sarutobi Sensei had allowed her to read one of his reports. He talked of many things but the one that gave her the most hope was how he talked about the kids inspiring him. his prophecy was something secret among them but something they all anticipated.

The writing books thing had thrown her off. Thrown them all off. Especially as Jiraiya admitted to having no clue as to what to write but now that he joked of finally having an idea of at least the category and what he wanted to write, she felt hope.

She also felt pleased, finally he would be coming home again. He had been the one better at Orochimaru duty anyway. If she could drag him to be with her for an hour every two weeks that was more than plenty.

XxX

“You know what they call her?” Orochimaru teased.

“Cut it out.” Tsunade frowned but Orochimaru could hear her amusement and decided to continue on.

“She reminds me of someone.” He mused as they sat back watching the Chuunins on their mission. It was hard to believe he had been that small and inexperienced but he had been.

“I was not that bad.” Tsunade frowned. “We both know that. If anything she reminds me of Jiraiya.”

“Jiraiya was never the one with the temper.” Orochimaru muttered to himself as they continued their observations of the vessel. They were from the same clan, Tsunade and the Uzumaki girl. He really did not have the time to be bothering with her but the Hokage had asked. When Sarutobi Sensei said he had a bad feeling about a mission, that was their cue to brace themselves for the worst.

So far however, he had the feeling they might not have to step in. this girl was amusing. He could see why she was who she was. Red hot blooded Habanero. How amusing.

He had heard about the girl’s personality before. Jiraiya’s student did have the biggest crush ever seen on her. In that regard, he was just like Jiraiya. No self-preservation and going for the one person most dangerous to his health. But Orochimaru had been like that too, pinning after someone dangerous to his mental health and development. He still was.

He had work to do. Danzo would be later coming by and Orochimaru had to be there before the man started fiddling with things better left alone.

Still, this girl she was an observant one. Her fighting skills needed polishing but it was obvious she trained hard and she knew she had to train hard. He had thought being such a child that the burden of being a Jinchuuriki would simply be way too much but she found her inner peace somehow.

Or she was far more terrifying than she appeared.

If she survived, her name might echo in the war.

A flash of blond hair that Orochimaru followed far too easily to reveal that Jiraiya’s team had arrived. As back up. How cute, as if they could take on such a huge threat alone.

“Think we should reveal ourselves?” Tsunade mused. Orochimaru rolled his eyes already forming seals. Tsunade laughed next to him and he slammed his hand down on the tree branch he crouched on. Four snakes summoned and already moving before his order.

“Stun and be stealthy about it.” He murmured. “We can spare their pride.” He chuckled.

“If they are smart enough they’ll know they had help.” She pouted.

“Exactly.” He laughed. “I want to see what they are made of.” If they had a core of survival in them. This girl did. He could feel her need to live, to fight. The others he was not so sure about.

XxX

Tsunade had found the fiasco hilarious while he had simply rolled his eyes and shuffled back to the lab under the Hokage’s watch. Three years and a few months and the idiot was back, proclaiming he had done what he could and now it was up to them.

Orochimaru had not even seen him come back. By the time, he had heard, Jiraiya had returned for a long time. That, published a book and gone again. Apparently, one of the children had inspired him. Orochimaru had wanted to see him, make sure the idiot was fine but there was no time.

Things were beginning to pick up again. That and they had changed. Especially him. They needed to think of the future. Future fights, future peace. He had gotten as many results as he could from the ill about to die in a year or less orphans.

They needed more, something different. Something special. Well that was his hope in any case. He just needed one. His improvements were showing. Just from his failures alone. He was able to make them live longer.

He was curious to the affect the cells had. They were strong and it seemed the children had a hard time keeping up. Some more than others. It had been difficult being patient, but it had paid off. All of it had. Now Jiraiya was back and things were about to go bloody and hellish again.

He when not working in the labs was being sent literally all over the continent. Meeting with spies here or there. Gathering information. Although gathering information was admittedly Jiraiya’s forte. Closely followed by him.

It seemed the name was spreading. Fast. They had to keep it up. The last time he had gotten to fight with Tsunade by his side he had noticed the step forward she had gained. And he just knew she had noticed his.

Three years away, just what had Jiraiya picked up? They were stronger than before. He could feel it but how much stronger? On whose level had they actually gained?

Could they now defeat Hanzo? He felt so. No, he knew so even without seeing Jiraiya in battle yet but what he really wanted to know was whether they could defeat Hanzo alone. Not as a team, but one on one.

Could he do it? Was he strong enough?

XxX

Tsunade was being sappy. Not a bad thing but an uncharacteristic thing no matter what Orochimaru said. She was good, kind but the way she was now, it was actually dear to his heart. He knew what his Sensei though, that Jiraiya was needlessly pinning.

It was not needlessly. Especially when he could see that expression on Tsunade’s face. It was actually enough. He had heard enough from the man himself. Hokage. If it was him, he would be a good one. He admired the First and the Third after all and from what he had heard from Tsunade telling Orochimaru; Dan followed the ideology of the Second.

Hokage. Tsunade. She was happy, even with things picking up again and them barely finding time to be together. Romance in war was difficult. Ask anyone actually out there. Jiraiya had talked to many a Chuunin that pinned for lover in the midst of battle, of war.

He knew that Tsunade was happy, her dreams tightly woven with Dan’s and even revolving around him. He did not know if even Tsunade knew how much she loved Dan. He just knew that the wounds were healing thanks to Dan. The deep wound caused by Nawaki’s death was slowly being healed through contact. Loving attention and being with Dan forced her to move on.

Which meant he could move on too. He smiled at the bracelet he never told anyone he had. Never told anyone that the brat had made it for him. his good luck charm. Everyone who knew the boy missed him. His wide grin and determination. His flush when he was teased and his raging temper and attachment to Tsunade. He missed it, he missed those days. Seeing Orochimaru hand Tsunade back that necklace had crushed him as well.

He knew what it meant to her. He had not known why she had handed it over but he knew how special it was to her. He knew that Nawaki was one of the people that would receive it as a gift. She would have given him the world if she could. As it was, she was moving past it. Accepting it. And that was good.

XxX

Tsunade was a formidable presence. With her arms crossed and her pout along with her temper. With her necklace exposed for the world to see. It was not distracting to Orochimaru but he could say the way she regarded it had changed once again.

It was the reminder of her brother he had partially meant it to be that day as he said anything he could to keep her from walking into that room. It was the thing to cling to he had intended as he searched and removed it from Nawaki’s body.

Now that Dan was around. No one had to worry. At least he and Jiraiya did not have to worry. Dan saw only Konoha and his dreams were amusing. A ghost leading Konoha. A professor, a God, now a ghost what next?

If it was even possible. However, Orochimaru could confess to some sort of, willingness to settle if it was him. He had the unfortunate opportunity to listen in on the lover’s conversation. He was insulted that she had forgotten about his enhanced hearing, and his inability to sleep deep in the field. Sleep deep anywhere that was not safe.

But Dan, he was idealistic but strong. His hopes solid. Orochimaru was curious to how Danzo had not approached this man yet. He knew why Danzo coveted him. His skills, intelligence and curiosity were far higher than any normal person’s should be.

True he did not have the technique that Dan used frequently. His signature move. A move that was harder to stop than people realised. Using it could even bring down the end of the war. Which was why the other side was so panicked. Wary. Looking for openings and weaknesses.

They had been slowly taking down and removing all those who not only stood in their way but was looking for information on them. Weaknesses. Not on everyone but the bigger names. There were run on sight orders for many of them. Orochimaru was not saying he was proud about his, it was just an order after all. But he did allow himself a small smile.

XxX

He was behind them, supposed to give assistance if necessary. He doubted it would be. Everything was going fine. Except for their pursuers but not everything could go to plan. He had spotted the necklace around Dan’s  neck just before the start of the mission.

They were engaged. Everyone knew it and their looks towards each other was more than enough of a hint but this cemented something else. It was the new beginning and the biggest sign that not only had Tsunade moved on, she had placed everything on Dan.

The cursed rain was way too heavy. They were almost back however and that was the only thing that kept him running. They were so close to actual safety and the end of the mission. Tsunade’s squad was just ahead. He could rendezvous and see if Tsunade had any plans or needed anything. Just for politeness sake because the moment he got the opportunity he was turning around and taking out as many as possible.

Then the scream ripped through the air stopping Orochimaru in his tracks. That desperate horrified scream. Just ahead. That scream of pain, agony, and something so hauntingly familiar. He walked forward slowly dreading it.

He peered ahead seeing Konoha shinobi. He could hear the screams continue. He could see Tsunade. That meant, the figure on the ground as Tsunade stared at her hands in the rain, the hands he swore he could smell from where he stood a mere four trees away.

 _Tsunade_.

No, this was not supposed to happen. They had fought for this not to happen. Gotten stronger so this would never happen again. Orochimaru had crossed so many lines in order to stop this, but this was not his fault. Or really anyone’s was it. It was war. But this was also hell.

He did not know what to say, Tsunade’s screams in his ears he slumped against the tree his tongue numb. His mind flickered before he turned away. There was nothing he could do here. Absolutely nothing. He had depended on this. On their future. Bet alongside Tsunade. No more, now it would only be himself he depended on. Himself and his own strength.

XxX

After Dan’s death the war came to a close. Dan’s mission. His last one, the one resulting in his death had been the one to cause the most damage. The mission that had not been allowed to fail. The one that had been critical to their success. Dan’s ability had ended up being the catalyst for the end.

He had been given the highest of honours. Not much condolence for Tsunade. She had managed to pull herself together but Orochimaru had been able to see through the cracks. He knew it was only a matter of time.

She could not heal. She could fight. The rest of the war she had been prioritized for that. Fighting. But not anything else. Nothing with blood. Orochimaru harboured no resentment for that. She had her fill of it. Everyone had.

He did not know who would put her back together now. Dan’s niece was the only thing Tsunade was even trying to keep appearances for. He would have thought that Jiraiya would have come forward, to heal Tsunade but Jiraiya was as lost as he was when it came to what to do. Their agreement to let certain things go was coming back to bite them.

Especially as days passed with Jiraiya becoming more and more withdrawn. Orochimaru did not know the answer. With Danzo requiring him to assist him with the clean up ventures, he was around even less. And when with Jiraiya it was more moments of contemplation.

It took two weeks after he noticed Jiraiya’s unease before Jiraiya confessed to feeling uneasy about the mission two of his students were on. Not Minato but the other two. Jiraiya spoke of their abilities. How talented they were although there were not geniuses. How their observations had even helped him.

When he came home from a day of failures. He had lost two more subjects and been unable to even figure out what had been wrong. Jiraiya had been in his kitchen looking out his window. That was how Orochimaru had known. He did not know what to say.

Jiraiya grieved differently. He accepted the loss and instead of raging he reminded himself of life. It was a perplexing thing to witness. Part of Orochimaru expected Jiraiya would push. Try to relive that one moment between them or the almost countless moments of comfort they had offered each other during the war.

The time he had offered his hand to Jiraiya while waiting for backup under the shrine. The time Jiraiya had offered himself and his mouth while they had been stuck in a cave and somehow Orochimaru’s body was weaker than it should have been. Countless times that had slowly lessened as Orochimaru’s work grew and Jiraiya pursued his own way. He would not turn Jiraiya away. He was resigned to the fact that he could not.

But he could certainly control it. He was confident enough now that he could indulge and keep his work, the most important part of his life balanced.

“The report said it was painless.” Jiraiya said softly. “I’m grateful but in the back of my head I can hear them talking about how they wanted to go down fighting and bloody for the sake of Konoha. I can still hear them.” He turned to Orochimaru and the calm accepting look in his eyes startled him.

“Jiraiya?” Orochimaru prodded.

“I understand a little of what Sensei feels. I’ve known so many who lost students this war. We all know the statistics. As much as I grieve over what happened, I’m glad I knew them.”

“You were more than an adequate teacher.” Orochimaru said uncomfortably. “What happens of the last boy?”

“Chuunin.” Jiraiya hesitated. “He won’t stay that for much longer.”

“I see.” Orochimaru murmured. That spoke for the councils hopes as well as Jiraiya’s.

“The treaty will be finalized soon. Sensei wants us along. A show of strength.”

“All of us?” Orochimaru asked sharply.

Jiraiya’s glance did nothing to quell his thoughts and unease. Tsunade was in no position to be in an all out battle to the death if the treaty signing became a betrayal.

“We’re the Sannin Orochimaru.” And Orochimaru ignored the reproach in it. “We are Sannin but we are human too. Among the three of us we know each other the best. We know each other’s limits.” Orochimaru thought of his experiments on himself and remained silent. “We all know how precious life is and we try to preserve it.” Orochimaru thought on his subjects and knew he was right to keep it to himself. “We all experienced loss and we all have grieved. Despaired.”

“With the war over, we won’t have to grieve anymore.” Orochimaru said noncommittally. He said that but he did not believe it. In order to advance, someone needed to give something up. Sometimes it was life. Just ask Tsunade who died under their testing. Ask Jiraiya how he reformed his torture techniques in the field. And there was currently him. His subjects in jars, trying to find the perfect host. So they could quickly create an army.

XxX

The will of fire. They could only hope that it really was carried on to the next generation. It was scary how many of their comrades had died. Not as many as there could have been. The Hokage had run the numbers and Jiraiya had gotten cold sweat over how much Konoha had lost.

“What now?” Tsunade asked and Jiraiya could only look at her as the three of them. The Sannin stood in the graveyard paying what could be their last respects. He knew Tsunade was only functioning because of Dan’s niece at the moment. That was the only reason she was not flat out drunk but with the girl in the academy. That was less time around Tsunade.

“I don’t know.” He said softly. He had already written his book. “Maybe travel again.” He needed to see the good in the world just in case. He looked at Orochimaru who had been the quietest among them. Orochimaru who at times seemed further and further away. Orochimaru met his gaze before smiling.

“I’ll master everything there is in this world.” He said so softly that Jiraiya doubted his ears for the first few seconds.

“That’s impossible.” He blurted out. “Sensei hasn’t and he’s already an old man. Not even in his prime anymore. He can keep learning but he can’t fight like he used to.” And what about watching over the village for his parents reincarnations? Had he already forgotten? Had the war wiped that hope from Orochimaru?

“It may not be as impossible as you think.” Orochimaru said in amusement he was turning any to leave first. Jiraiya’s eyes were on the hated ponytail that Orochimaru still did as he walked away. He was worried about his teammates but he knew when to leave them alone. But he did not want to let Orochimaru leave, he was having a bad feeling. He knew better than anyone how obsessed Orochimaru could get.

Tsunade had been trying to convince him for years to let Orochimaru go. Let him do his own thing but he had always been watching. First in order to show he was better and then because Orochimaru was his friend and he was worried. Then it was because sometimes Orochimaru scared him. with his lack of fear for himself. Sometimes his lack of compassion. Mostly because Orochimaru was too smart and he did not care if people said there was no way, he would find a way no matter what.

But the time he had been away, others had kept an eye on Orochimaru. The Hokage kept calling him out on his lack of trust and during the war he had not been keeping an eye on Tsunade and Orochimaru every minute. He needed this journey. He wanted to train and he wanted to keep an eye on the other countries.

“That’s the decision you made?” Tsunade asked and Jiraiya jolted as he watched Orochimaru’s disappear. He turned to see her eyes full of sadness and knew he was not the only one that worried about their team.

“It is.” Jiraiya nodded. First out these mission clothes, where he was going looking like a Konoha shinobi would not help him any. Then he would drop by Minato and make sure the kid was fine and knew how to contact him. One last tea drink with his Sensei and he would be gone.

The war was over. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of things happened these last 2 chapters and I hope you guys enjoyed them. I have tons of stuff to write, (even if you won't see them for a while) to clear up some stuff. I think by the next chapter the question some of you were asking yourselves (and me) will be answered. 
> 
> This is a JiraOro story and it's the story of the (spoilers) lol You guys will see.
> 
> Love you guys!! Let's hope I finish the next chapter by Wednesday!!


	7. The lull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downtime after the Second Shinobi World War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice huge chapter for you guys.  
> Also beware of feels v_v  
> The last chapter and this one carry major hints about the story  
> But if you don't see them don't worry because the split chapters coming your way will show everything.  
> Enjoy!!
> 
> **Edit came back in to show off some AMAZING WONDERFUL BEAUTIFUL FANART FOR THE LAST SCENE OF THE CHAPTER. I love it so much omggg!! I had to share, look at this beauty. [svitorpidor](https://svitorpidor.tumblr.com/post/164184139579/long-has-it-been-since-i-was-inspired-by) did, then check out the rest of their work they are an AMAZING darling I saw it and wanted to cry (did end up crying lol I'm weak) The emotions were captured beautifully I'm stunned

Even when Orochimaru knew that a batch was a failure he refused to exterminate them. Danzo insisted but Orochimaru remained firm. He pushed the failures instead. Manipulated them so they could learn all possible results. You learned from failures and when he finally succeeded he wanted that he knew these cells and their reactions inside out.

The first batch that were failures that he pushed showed disappointing results. It had been a female that had expired first. Her vital signs had been fine then with just a little stimulation she had just died. Orochimaru had known she would not survive. She was a failure. All over she showed signs of struggling to adapt to the cells in her body.

Still it irritated him beyond belief how easily she had just seemed to give up. He had noted in his files that strong will was required. But how exactly were they supposed to find children with strong will? The moment they started actually taking children from noticeable lines the experiment would end.

It had been risky enough with the shinobi Danzo had provided. A little easier with the enemy shinobi. Risky but excusable. But the war was over and Konoha was recovering. Admittedly not as much as the other nations but still recovering.

He had to push them to their limit. Examine all reactions. Once they were out the tubes their survival was guaranteed. Their level of strength when out the tubes were still an unknown to Orochimaru. He would actually have to get a survivor to accomplish that.

But he was close he could feel it. All his information was not useless. He was using it to change things. Already he was stronger. The next one would be the success that Danzo wanted. He would keep an eye on the child’s progress as Danzo raised the child in his organization. Their first card. Orochimaru had no interest in actually raising the child.

He would leave that to Danzo. Orochimaru was far too busy. Danzo had always gravitated towards training than actually fighting. Something like Sarutobi-Sensei. Except that Sarutobi-Sensei considered them his actual children. It really amused Orochimaru. Danzo was practicing for Hokage. Even if he did not know it. Once Orochimaru got his way however, he did not care.

XxX

She could not heal. Consult yes. Even debate but she could no longer heal. She even tried to teach but it was not working. She was not ready. She was not in the position to even face the prospect of actually healing or worse do surgery. Her hands still trembled.

She could fight. Cripple. She could keep herself alive but she knew, she just knew she was no longer a healer. Hell, no longer of use.

But she had Shizune. When the house was way too much, she had Shizune. When her dreams lead her into hysterics she still had Shizune. She had Shizune, the games of chance had never changed and sake still tasted sweet. She still had those things left.

But if those were the only things left. Why was she still here?

XxX

They were all failures. It was a total waste. Orochimaru vented his rage on the already empty tanks and glared at the last currently failing, dying subject. He had been so sure. He had been positive this would be the last one. That he had the right information.

That they would now move onto the next stage actually raring the child. That the weapon he and Danzo coveted was finished and would be brought up for Konoha’s sake. Leaving him free to continue his work and follow through on his theories.

Now it was done. It was getting too dangerous at this point. Orohimaru glared at the tank and the boy. The boy that had survived much longer than he thought he would. That he had so many hopes for. That should have worked even with his body. His body had adapted to the cells but he was simply too weak to actually live with them.

He was nothing like the First. He was a pale imitation and he did not even deserve that title. No Orochimaru was back where he started and that pissed him off.

He heard the crack behind him as due to system failure the child’s tank cracked and the liquid started leaking. He would ask Danzo as usual to deal with the cleanup but right now he did not want to see _anyone_.

XxX

She could not keep doing this. There were simply too many ghosts haunting her in the village. Everywhere she went she was painfully reminded. The necklace was another reminder but it did not pain her the way hearing people talk about them did.

Nawaki. Dan.

It was painful even looking at her Sensei. Looking at the Hokage. Everything was much stronger and such a joke. She needed to leave. Now, right away she could no longer take this. Her self-hatred, the village. She would be back but she needed to breathe. Actually breathe.

She would be back but right now she would take a page from Jiraiya’s book. Travel. See anything but this. Go around and around until she could remove Shizune and keep the girl under her care. If the girl wanted to.

She still had her duty. She could no longer heal, blood covered her hands. So much blood. What were even dreams?

When Shizune came home from the academy, Tsunade tried to put on a happy face. As usual she failed miserably. The girl had already spotted the bag at the door.

“I’ll be back.” She promised. “You’re all I have left you know.” She needed to get out of this cursed village. Feel clean again.

XxX

All his work and arrogance for nothing. He had taken on the project because the collateral would be worth it but what had it done? All those dead who could have been useful in a different way. Maybe even help the war end quicker.

He had said they were being useful. That he valued their lives. He was even helping them but what had they even gained? What had they to show for it? A new clan born from the cells of the First Hokage? Medicine that would even make a difference? He had only sped up progress on experiments that he would have figured out the answers to already.

Currently he had no more answers.

Sixty-four children and two hundred and fourteen shinobi. That was what he had sacrificed for this project. He thought he could make the impossible possible. He had studied the cells and theorized over them for years.

What had he to show for it? It was still too uncontrollable. Still a mystery. Still could not be applied the way the Second Hokage and even the First had even hoped and Orochimaru could now admit he had gone way over the line.

How had he gone from ‘no more will die needlessly’ to deciding who should live or die? When had he callously just pursued knowledge and results uncaring who was in the path? He did not regret the prisoners. It had been war. It was always done no matter the era.

He would not be forgiven for this and he did not deserve to. He could remember Jiraiya’s _disgust_ at Hiruko and his experiments. He could remember and Orochimaru knew he had done just the same thing.

He had even read the notes and used the more interesting parts in his research. The thing that had disgusted Jiraiya to the point he wanted to burn the lab to the ground. The thing that had made Jiraiya offer to be the one to pull answers from Hiruko himself with a face hard as iron. Orochimaru had done it and had been doing it in his own selfish interest.

The will of Fire, none of it was present in anything he had done. Jiraiya had passed on his teachings and his hope for the future. Tsunade had pursued making their teams safer. Orochimaru had furthered their knowledge but for his own goals and gains.

This needed to end. The project had been discontinued for a reason. His impatience with Jiraiya. His unwillingness to settle and his need for power had dragged him to this point. He had devalued and wasted these people’s lives. Jiraiya had spoken of grieving and despairing over the loss of life, he all this time had been despairing over lost avenues of _information_.

XxX

“You’re doing what?” Danzo demanded from behind him. Orochimaru could sense him, a vague impression watching him as he went through the files. Burning the vital information that he had gained from desecrating the dead.

“It’s closed. This is over Danzo.” Orochimaru tossed the files he and Danzo had created together into the quickly growing fire. “Don’t worry about your part. I already decided whose fault all of this is. You won’t be implicated.”

“Orochimaru.” The man’s voice was firm. Confused if only slightly. “We had an agreement.”

“And I did everything I could.” Orochimaru said bitterly. “Your hopes in me were…misplaced…we both agreed that this was a failure.”

“The work you achieved.” Danzo said solemnly. “I knew the possibility of others being unable to handle the load but that is why I chose you. You who followed my ideals.”

“I still do.” Orochimaru chuckled although inside he felt vacant. “I just don’t believe the rightness in my part in it.”

  
“What will you do now?” Danzo asked as the incriminating forms of what Danzo had done to help Orochimaru burned.

“Tell the Hokage.” Orochimaru said bitterly. He pulled out the files on the children. Not to read them but to place them in plain sight.

“I’m sorry for your decision.” Danzo said and then he was gone. Orochimaru let out a hollow laugh as he went around the mostly wrecked lab. He had cleaned nothing. His rage at the last failure still evident in smashed beakers and the liquid everywhere.

He left his notes where they were, scattered and legible. His greed had led to this. This was all on him. his need to know more had swallowed his beliefs for the village. His affection for his friends. No one had done this but him.

XxX

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage looked up in surprise at him. Orochimaru knew the man was most likely taken aback at his appearance. Straight from the lab he knew had to look a sight. He was still dusty, a little damp and he knew the Hokage would be alarmed from that alone.

“I have something for you to investigate.” He said softly watching the confusion in the Hokage’s eyes grow. “I’m going to my house now.” He said and knew his voice was not steady. He was _tired_.

XxX

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage’s voice was sad, horrified and tired all in one. Orochimaru opened his eyes from where he was curled up in his favourite chair. He had already said his goodbyes to everything else already. He met the man’s eyes although it was hard to do.

“Sensei.” He responded but was already sliding out the chair and extending his hands to the ANBU flanking the man. “Thank you.” He whispered as the shackles were placed on his hands.

He had despaired at first that the Hokage would be like Danzo and see the benefits and instead of arresting him would sweep the matter under the rug and reopen the project. But as usual the Hokage had come through with his steadfast morals and Orochimaru was so glad about that.

“The council will decide your fate.” The Hokage said after the ANBU led him to the door.

“Yes.” Orochimaru smiled. It was sort of ironic but he knew that with all them together after they overcame their disappointment they would make the right decision. “Thank you Sensei.”

His enhanced hearing heard the choked sob as the door swung shut behind him and the sound of something breaking as they reached the road but that was of no concern to Orochimaru. As badly as he wanted it to be finished here and now he knew there was the need for the judgement.

He had never been s grateful that Tsunade and Jiraiya were simply _gone_.

XxX

As much as he loved Konoha and his country, Jiraiya felt good travelling. At this point, he needed to keep moving. There was so much to see. There was not much to actually hold him down. That and his being on the move was a good thing. The people he met, the bonds he created he knew it would all become useful in the future. If it did not, Jiraiya could bask in the good he did do.

It got rid of the good he had failed to do.

War was far darker than he had expected. He had expected losses. He had seen the truth about war in his first travels. In his side missions he had seen the darkness and the pain. He had thought he had been prepared but with every lost person and the growing despair on every point he knew how naïve he had been.

He had lost his cool several times. He had envied the cool Tsunade had maintained. The distance that Orochimaru had erected on occasion.

But he liked people. Even after all he had seen he still like people. Still loved people, their lives their everything. He still believed. The only difference was that now he fiercely would do anything to protect home from those who wanted to harm it.

No matter who they were, what their goals were. He had seen firsthand what people did to innocents merely caught up in the violence. That people could even justify it. It made him sick.

It made him sick and he knew he had done just as bad under orders. He had shown mercy when he could but ultimately he had no choice. No real choice. When one held a knife at his village he was forced to act. When possible he had detained instead of killed. But his hands just like everyone else’s were covered in blood.

He was able to live with himself because he accepted the cost. Nights filled with guilt. Shame. He did not dismiss it, he accepted it and lived with it as his due. Coming home, he got to see what the sacrifice of his soul had cost him. Protecting his home.

But now that he was back, he could not help wondering how long this current world would stay. With all the hatred. He was no fool to think that the peace they had gotten was eternal. For whatever reason, war would start again. He could hold out hope but he knew better. Just like he knew his teacher would do whatever was possible to circumvent the circumstances he knew the hatred would build up enough for a war to start again.

People had too much to protect and way too much greed. Still he was home, a place he could rest his head. A place he could be himself for a while longer.

XxX

The village felt strange. Jiraiya knew it the moment he walked through the streets. He did not know why but he just felt it. In the ANBU he could sense around the village and those watching him. Something was different.

It was not something small or simple either. In the time he had been gone, something had changed. Something that those in the shadows were rattled. Knowing this Jiraiya decided to put off seeing his Sensei. He wanted to rest down his bags before he decided to do anything.

Just what could have changed in the little time he had been gone? He knew he was travelling but he had heard nothing beyond what was the expected resentment towards Konoha. It was just the ANBU rattled, just by sensing them Jiraiya knew their nerves were frayed.

There was the chance of something big happening. Something that had to remain hushed but he could not think of anything that this could be. His Sensei for sure would have informed him if anything way too big had happened that concerned him.

The reports he received from Minato all this time did not even hint towards anything out the  ordinary. This meant that it was above Minato and that it was being held from trickling down. Which meant he might have a mess on his hands.

Jiraiya hesitated. If it was a big enough mess that he had to get himself involved it was a big mess that could most likely break the peace they had. He rested his worn pack on his bedroom floor. He wanted to spend some time resting, reminiscing. Maybe go see what his team was doing. For sure go surprise Minato.

Not now though, the nagging feeling could not be left alone. It was time to go see exactly what was wrong. No matter who he offended or just who he had to drag it out of, and he would drag it out.

XxX

“Orochimaru did what?” Jiraiya asked faintly. He would have thought it a joke if not for the way that the Hokage looked just delivering the news.

Orochimaru arrested? Human experimentation? A closed forbidden project? Missing Shinobi? Forbidden jutsus? Just how had this been allowed to happen? Jiraiya stood in front the Hokage cold and unnerved.

The hardest thing about hearing every word was not that it was so hard to believe. It was that it was so easy to. He knew Orochimaru. He had for years. He knew that the possibility of Orochimaru stepping over the line had been high.

That was why he had watched and worried. Prodded and asked questions. Took interest and worked so damn hard so he would not lose his friend.

They were everything to him. Orochimaru and Tsunade and he came back to hear he had somehow lost them both.

Tsunade had fled and he worried for her mental health and physical safety. But he knew there was no bringing her back. She needed to heal. She just might never might and that hurt him just as bad. But Orochimaru. The beloved genius. The favourite of their Sensei although the man denied favouritism until he turned blue in the face sometimes.

He always thought it was possible. But that was why hearing it was so painful.

“What now?” He croaked. “What is going to happen to him?”

The Hokage chewed on the end of his pipe his gaze drifting to the wide open window and the afternoon sky. “He is to remain imprisoned until further judgement. The arrest was kept quiet. It will keep quiet but until the council decides. Orochimaru’s fate will remain unknown. Even to me.”

“That’s rich.” Jiraiya breathed. “Sensei you said yourself that he turned himself in!”

“That’s why he is imprisoned.” The Hokage paused. “Even when he himself currently wishes otherwise. He’s not the same Orochimaru you left behind. You must not blame yourself.”

Jiraiya had enough he turned away and stopped one hand on the door. “You said there are certain lines we can’t cross as friends. Something tells me if I had ignored you that day…I wouldn’t be here now. Discussing my friend’s imminent death. Of all people, you know Orochimaru.”

He did not wait for his Sensei to reply. He was already out the door.

XxX

He was simply there. Uncaring. He just sat existing and waiting. Time was moving and not quick enough for him. He was wasting away and he honestly just wished that the end would come faster. So Jiraiya would not have to come back and face him.

He had been so arrogant. It was all arrogance. He had thought himself beyond them all. Hokages included. Messing with Jutsus better off forgotten, forbidden for a reason. He had glorified in his challenges and his missions. The power handed to him.

He had wanted to master everything. Overcome everything. Unlock the mysteries of the world.

He had hated imperfection. Fought to change it even in himself. How had he forgotten how beautiful things were because they were perfect?

Jiraiya was imperfect. He was loud, brash too trusting. His traits were far from what people considered perfection. He lacked so much and made it for it by his own strength. Jiraiya’s imperfection and struggles, that was what Orochimaru had fallen for. That was kept him in love with Jiraiya.

He had tried to balance his ambitions, his missions, his love and tried to keep as close to his team as possible. He had failed, his ambitions had taken over everything else.

The idea of waiting for true peace was idealistic. He had known how much Jiraiya trusted in it. How much the man still believed in it. Even now he knew Jiraiya was travelling just in case he had more to teach.

The council would punish him. Good. Just like Hiruko he had strayed way too far, no matter the benefits. No matter that Orochimaru’s work was different. Not meant just for him but for Konoha’s future. The work itself was too dark. Nothing to be actually proud of.

He knew that they of now considered him insane. That he was their dirty secret deep underground, bound and restrained as they thought on what to do with him. His actions had been monstrous but he doubted it would be so painful if he were truly insane.

If anything, he was insane before. This was him facing reality. He had been a quiet monster, he was now rabid. He could only hope the council had enough humanity left to put him down and put him down quickly.

XxX

“Nothing.” Jiraiya swallowed. “You mean to tell me you found….nothing.”

“We found the lab.” Hotaru sniffed. “We had an ANBU squad look everything over. In and out, do you have a problem with what was reported Jiraiya? Especially since you are sitting in on this as a favour.” Distaste coloured her words.

“Fuck that. I’ve been standing hearing every word out that Crane mask been saying that he found-“

“Jiraiya.” The Hokage sighed.

“And all I’ve been hearing is a one sided obvious cover up-“ Jiraiya blundered on because no way in hell was he going to let this go on smoothly.

“Jiraiya.” The Hokage’s voice was a little louder.

“I’ve heard what he has done. How long it has supposedly gone on right under all our noses. I’ve stood here and heard the report and watch on your faces the horror disgust and whatever but I did not hear a single thing about how.”

“How?” Hotaru questioned.

“How the hell do you expect me to believe he did this on his own?”

“Jiraiya!”

“There was no evidence of a partner correct?” Danzo asked slowly. His head was tilted his eyes going from the ANBU operative to Jiraiya. “I heard the same report as you.”

“Then you’re even more fucking delusional than usual-“

“Jiraiya!”

“-If you think for one second that Orochimaru started this on his own. He had to have some sort of _backing_ he had to have some sort of help to at least start this. First Hokage cells? How do you expect Orochimaru got his hands on those? Dig them up? Use a time-space jutsu and hop back at least fifty years?”

“There’s no need for-“ Hotaru started offended but Jiraiya continued over her.

“All of you can sit at that table and act like what happened isn’t your fucking fault. Like you didn’t have a hand in what you learned but I won’t. You plan to ignore the fact that the little blind eye thing you were doing throughout the war. The things you allowed for the sake of some great army Konoha or some other idealistic bullshit can break people!”

“There is no need for that.” Danzo’s voice was rising but Jiraiya’s was too.

“One of you should have put some sort of measures in place. All of you idealized him. Pushed him and his mind and didn’t have the decency to give him at least a safety net!”

“Jiraiya!” It was the Hokage’s Sarutobi Sensei voice. Commanding instant obedience. Jiraiya fell silent. “I did.” Sarutobi’s voice sounded almost apologetic. Grieving.

“You did what?” Jiraiya asked.

“I did assign a safety net. A helper. A guard.” The Hokage waved his hand and from the shadows of the roof a man dropped down. Jiraiya’s blood boiled and it took everything he had to remain standing in front of the council and not go for the man’s throat.

“It seems that guard was ineffective.” Danzo snorted looking away. Jiraiya could sense the man’s distaste. Making the two of them finally agree on something.

“You cradle robbing piece of shit.” Jiraiya whispered shaking his head at Kosho. “You backstabbing bastard. I knew there was a reason I never wanted you to even _touch_ him.” Kosho did not even glance at him. He just stood at attention his gaze fixed on the Hokage.

“You scum.” Jiraiya whispered. “Both of you.” He glared at Sarutobi. “Did he know? You know how smart he is. But you. You were his _lover_. For years. Years!”

“That has nothing to do with this.” The Hokage looked exhausted. “I knew the risks Orochimaru posed. As much as I.” He paused, looked pained. “As much as I cared for him I knew the potential danger lying deep and dormant in him. All dangers to the village must be monitored and I must be ready to act towards them. No matter where they come from. That I learnt from the First and the Second.”

“We were a team.” Jiraiya gritted out. “We could have fixed our damn selves.”

“Like you are now?” Danzo asked lazily. “Right now the Sannin many praise are noticeably, broken.”

“How long do you plan to live Danzo?” Jiraiya asked quietly. The council, the ANBU, hell Jiraiya could feel everyone around him tensing. “If we’re broken you should be glad because it is in your place. You were one of those who _adored_ Orochi. Now you are ready to cast him to the dogs.”

“What he did was a crime.” The Hokage sighed. “You who so strongly objected towards Hiruko feels pity towards Orochimaru? Because he is your teammate?”

“Because it’s our fault. We should have seen it. I saw something.” Jiraiya admitted. “I saw it and I tried my best to talk to him when it was understandable that I wouldn’t want to talk to anyone. I saw something and I was waist deep in blood and war. You didn’t want to see it. You let this happen and someone encouraged it and you were way too focused on results.”

“How many would have died without the immunization medicines Tsunade and Orochimaru made.” Hotaru scowled. “We can appreciate the results but the fact remains that we condemn the action that Orochimaru made. There were children and prisoners of war in those files.”

“There were prisoners of war that were the first test subjects for the risky cures Tsunade did. That others did. That I and others interrogated.”

“The most we can do.” Danzo said. “Is keep the village from finding out. Carry out a quiet execution.”

“What a way to reward us for our service.” Jiraiya hissed bitterly. He turned on his heel and stomped out. He had never been so glad he had refrained from switching back to the Konoha head band. The band he wore with that read ‘Oil’ was more than enough.

“Shit, Orochimaru.” He breathed. He had come back to hell. He would not let this stand, he could not give up. He just could not. Not on Orochimaru.

XxX

“If you had kept an eye on him. We would have far more answers.” Jiraiya was pissed. At everything that had happened. Kosho. How he had Kosho pinned against the wall and the damn Nara was not even trying to fight back. He was standing lax as Jiraiya had his hands gripping his jacket and it pissed him off.

“There are things even I am incapable of doing. Especially when you are being denied.”

“Denied?” Jiraiya hissed. “Denied? You wormed your way right into our group with the Hokage’s do anything you want pass in your hand.”

Kosho’s blank stare infuriated him. He had known something was wrong with this man since he first met him and he knew it was not because he was bisexual. Some part of him must have known. Really known.

After all, wasn’t he one the first ones to notice how people looked at Orochimaru? Really looked? How they talked about him. The little orphan. The creepy genius he had heard it all. At first he had been blinded by jealousy but by the time he was a Chuunin he had really known.

“Getting close to him was my mission.” Kosho said so neutrally that Jiraiya’s hands trembled where they were, clenched in the man’s Jounin jacket. “I didn’t take advantage of him. Orochimaru-kun knew the stakes. Even if he did not know my purpose he knew enough that he did not bring me into his confidence.”

“He didn’t bring anyone into his confidence.” Jiraiya snarled. “Which meant he was working for someone powerful. He didn’t come to me or Tsunade or bounce an idea off Sarutobi. You don’t want to know what I think right now.”

Because he was hating it but he was skeptical towards anyone on the council. They had the power and they all had adored Orochimaru’s mind. His experiments and they had been encouraging it. Orochimaru’s library had expanded because of them. The missions he had been exposed to. Orochimaru had spoke about them even sponsoring a few small experiments.

He would not put it past them to have sponsored this one too. Orochimaru had removed the evidence willing to take the fall. That was so unlike Orochimaru that all his warning bells were ringing. Whoever Orochimaru was protecting had to be and one could not get any bigger than the council. Whoever it was, Orochimaru had believed in and he still _did_.

“His mind.” Kosho spoke. “Is very brilliant. I wanted to protect it, nurture it but emotions is not a thing forced.”

“He was at this house. All the time. Everyone knew about you two. I don’t care how your arrangement worked but you were the only one!”

“And yet there were some barriers I simply could not cross.” Kosho swallowed. “As a comrade or as a lover. We were beneficial to each other. No matter how much I wished otherwise his door remained closed to me and there were certain parts of his life that was closed to me. You who he lets in his door. Who has a path tailored just for you; you can’t understand how difficult the mission was. I was a guard, a friend, a sitter, and a lover.”

“You were a traitor.” Jiraiya breathed. “If you had been genuine, you might have stood a chance. But now it is too late. You aren’t getting him back.”

Kosho’s face finally showed an emotion besides neutrality. “What do you mean?”

“I’m getting him. I’m going to get him out of this and you don’t come near him again. You won’t touch him again. Ever.” Jiraiya forced himself to let go of the man’s jacket. He stepped back and noticed how he still dwarfed the older man. Before he had been smaller, shorter at the very least but things were different now.

“Are you saying you shall take him for yourself?” Kosho scoffed. “In his state now? Even if they won’t let you see him you have to know. Just how broken he is.”

“I’m reclaiming.” Jiraiya snarled. “He was mine first! I guess part of me really thought you would do some good. He was changing and it looked like it was for the better. For you. If he is broken, he’ll put himself back together and if he needs help, that’s what I’m here for. You and Sensei swooped in and messed with my team. I don’t think I’ll ever forgive you. Sensei, I have no choice to. But you.”

Jiraiya stood his hand on the door fighting the urge to just kill Kosho. Leave him bloodied and broken against his own wall. “I’m never going to forgive you for not trying harder. For not doing anything. He needed someone. Anyone to be in his ear. You can’t have him back.”

He was proud of himself how he stormed out the man’s house without any real damage done. It had been harder than he thought to enter Kosho’s house. He had seen Orochimaru leave there a few times of course. But he had never entered, never wanted to enter.

Now that he had, he felt sadness and rage. Mostly rage, but he was firm on his decision. Whenever or however he got Orochimaru back, Orochimaru would never be Kosho’s again. He wasn’t right for him. not that Jiraiya was going to go around crowing ‘I told you so’. He was more mature than that. But the broken comment scared him. He had seen Orochimaru in many situations. Broken was not one of them.

XxX

“No.” The Hokage muttered as he puffed on his pipe. He was scanning a stack of paperwork as though his life depended on it. “You can’t see him Jiraiya. You knowing about this is me not acting as Hokage but as your Sensei. We haven’t even reached a decision yet. You have to know.” Sarutobi removed the pipe not meeting Jiraiya’s eyes. “Orochimaru is in a dark place right now.”

“I need to see him.” Jiraiya’s voice cracked. “I know you don’t want to go and look but you didn’t raise us to forget about one of our own rotting away in a cell. You can’t expect me to. I’m asking as a courtesy. I will see him.”

“No you won’t. Not now at least. Let us deal with the evidence at least Jiraiya.”

Jiraiya glared before he marched out the Hokage’s office. He needed to see him. Their days could be numbered. Anything could happen. He just wanted to see his friend. He was so close and he just knew Orochimaru needed him.

Cursing to himself he took a different road from home. The road well travelled. At least it was well travelled by him if not recently. He needed to understand more, much more about this whole ideal.

XxX

There was nothing else to do in the dark but recount his past deeds. Imprisonment was like a bigger time out corner. Something that actually amused him when he thought on it. The few time outs he had experienced were all the fault of Tsunade and Jiraiya. Also because of his young pride.

Now he sat in the darkness waiting. Nothing to do but replay and replay what he had done. He replayed his crimes and his roles in them and regretted. No one had held a kunai to his throat and forced him to do what he did. There was no one to blame and he really did not want to blame anyone.

He wanted it to end. He felt sadness towards his friends and towards the Hokage and the man’s family but was feeling lost. Sitting in the darkness feeling time going by was better than he deserved. He knew no way to actually repent.

Just as he had stolen life he wanted the same to be done to him. He had dreamed of seeing his parents again. Overseeing their rebirth and watching over them again. Yet he had been the one to so easily and brutally take the lives of children. One could have been them reincarnated. He never stopped to think of that.

He had aimed to support Konoha but his deeds would shame Konoha for eternity. He had wanted to unlock the mystery of life and started by treating other’s lives like an experiment. Breaking them apart so he could see how it worked.

He still wanted to live, he was still selfish in that regard but he knew what he needed. He needed for the Council, his Sensei to come together and judge him guilty and irredeemable. Because he had fallen so quick and so far, he was unsure how to even get back up.

In the darkness, it was rather too easy to give up.

XxX

Never let it be said that Orochimaru was not a genius, and a paranoid bastard. Jiraiya knew a little from hanging out with Tsunade and Orochimaru. A little more from being their test subject during the war. He had picked up terms and symptoms and even knowing he would be unable to do the crazy shit they did, he had picked up enough to understand what they were trying to do. And how to keep himself alive until they found him.

Or a medical team. But mostly them. He learned to diagnose his wounds. Figure out poisons and what poisoned him. To even guess what a poisoned was designed to do and how to sniff out certain ones. It became harder to do after Tsunade’s own batch of poisons started debuting. Colourless and tasteless. Add insult to injury on how quickly she could prepare them.

But those poisons had been a great use to him, to them. The deadly poisons she and Orochimaru sent his way and the paralysers. It made capture so much easier. Once ingested, Shinobi were easy prey. Word on the horrifyingly undetectable poisons had spread and Konoha had let them spread, while they kept the trump card secret.

He could still remember crouching down a mere seven feet from their enemy. Watching them. He could still feel Orochimaru’s hands on his face, slapping on a mask as he held a vial, titled it into his hand. The green dust plentiful and glittering. Could hear the inhale of breath as Orochimaru, using the wind blew the paralysing agent into the enemy camp. Could still see his smirk of triumph.

That had been Orochimaru’s baby. The dust. Based off of Tsunade’s first poison. It was still detectable and once inhaled their prey was down. No lasting effects.

The work of medicine. Jiraiya had seen the good and the bad. Experienced the good and the bad. Not everyone was lucky enough to have a Tsunade on their team or an Orochimaru. Or to be more specific. Not everyone had what could pass as an imitation of Tsunade and Orochimaru.

He could say he had been on the ultimate team. With two geniuses he had been fighting to make sure he had not been left behind. Tsunade was medicine and more. Orochimaru had been a little lesser in terms of medicine but still better than the norm. Jiraiya could keep himself alive long enough and keep his squad from dying. That was his extent.

He sucked at Genjutsu but he made up for it by his quickly identifying and breaking it. Tsunade was a little better and so was Orochimaru. Orochimaru was understandably better at Genjutsu. He liked to spring it on unsuspecting victims. In training, spars, actual combat. He used it and used it well. Jiraiya only could use it with help of his summoned toads.

He really was a genius but he and Tsunade had always been Orochimaru’s equal. Even if the bastard had not known it.

He had not expected a sheet incriminating whoever it was but he had known what he was looking for. He found it and started to read. He read and read. Outside turned dark and he remained where he was, reading.

He read the theories and hopes. He read the self questioning experiments and failures. He read the good and the bad and he continued reading.

It was not easy. Orochimaru’s fascination came through his work. With the cells and what they could be used for. Jiraiya had to admit that some of the ideas although far-fetched were useful. That was the terrible thing. The project had begun hopeful and even workable.

Jiraiya wondered if Orochimaru had even read over his notes properly. Seen how much of his thoughts and fears were in them. ‘Boosters’ ‘Sensory enhancements’ The first year of experiments were littered with such words.

The first year after Nawaki died.

The noted list of abilities the First Hokage had and the suspicion of those the man possessed. Leave it up to Orochimaru to find out what people could have done. The timing of reactions in the cells, the reaction to certain hosts.

Compatibility tests. Plenty of them. Even some humor. Very dry humor. But still so Orochimaru. Talking about the trees grown in the lab. The sprouting tree in the petri dish. The accidental reaction and what it could be used for.

Jiraiya read and read. Until there was no more and he not known how many days passed him by. He finished reading and went to the other side of the lab. The part that was slightly dusty and visitors were encouraged to stay away from.

He looked at the two dusty jars on a shelf. Both holding the same item but he could tell the difference. He looked at the bottle holding the snakeskin he had given Orochimaru all those years before. He stared at it silently until he was able to see the faint hand-print on it.

Not a hand-print, more an impression of fingers trailing on the glass. He swallowed and left things how they were and went upstairs quietly.

Had Orochimaru crossed the line? Yes he had he knew it as well. But Orochimaru was different from Hiruko. Hiruko’s work was for himself. He did not care who got in the way and he coveted strength and aimed to steal it.

Orochimaru fought for his strength. He made up for his weaknesses by training and taking risks. Nothing about what he did was the easy road. He had done something that would never be wiped clean but Jiraiya could not forsake him. Not when it was all their faults.

If he had just kept an eye on both of them. Orochimaru had seemed fine. Stronger than he or Tsunade had been at the time. Jiraiya had read the report over and over. He had struggled keeping Tsunade fine. He had struggled his focused divided and he had really lost Orochimaru at that moment.

It was all their faults but he could not abandon him. He would not. Orochimaru had turned himself in and to Jiraiya that was the same as yelling for help.

XxX

Some peace they were having. Jiraiya had heard the news. Had gone to Minato to gently explain everything so the boy would not upset Kushina too much. The boy’s horrified face had been enough. Jiraiya felt sick at it all.

If Uzushiogakure had not been so weakened by assisting them in the war, they would not have been wiped out so thoroughly. So cleanly. Although the ruins were everything but clean. Occupants scattered to the wind and those who failed to escape their bodies everywhere.

Or the remains of bodies. Jiraiya had sat in on the Jounin meeting with the council. The Hokage looked aged. As he spoke on the blow they had suffered and the pain they would have to carry with them Jiraiya could only feel more despair.

This was the aftermath of winning? They were losing. Their allies and the connection between them. It had just been severed. Just like that. Another war and they really would be stretched thin.

He had heard that the age for graduation had been lowered again. He could only hope that his Sensei knew what he was doing.

Still, he could only look forward and see darkness in Konoha’s future and that made him weary on his feet. He hoped Tsunade was still keeping safe. He hoped she was finding some way of comfort wherever she was.

Him on the other hand, he had a battle of his own.

XxX

Konoha was torn between two emotions. At least there were among the Shinobi. Anger. Righteous anger and resignation. Jiraiya was one of those in the resignation side of things. He did not want to tear a fallen friend down. He did not want to argue bitterly over something he most likely would have done himself.

He just accepted it and was ready to move on. But the world was filled with small minded people. Small minded and childish.

If even the Hokage was not angry. Just simply resigned and already making preparations towards war. Why were the rest of the village so angry? So hateful? They did not think of the consequence. They did not see the real sacrifice.

How could he be expected to be angry at a man who simply just wanted to save his friends? Hatake had a good heart. A very good heart. He was Konoha’s White Fang even if some of Konoha wanted to strip the man of that title. His resolve was a brave thing.

XxX

Another tragedy. Jiraiya could not stop swearing. He was unsure why the council had summoned him to tell him of the White Fang’s death. He was not exactly close with the man. He knew of the significance of the death. The war would be even harder. It would be punishing. Horrific.

It was going to be bad and he already told the council exactly whose fault it was. Again. These measure they kept talking about were not working. Now they had another problem and Jiraiya did not mean the kid. How were they expected to survive this?

“We have suffered a grave loss.” Danzo said quietly. Jiraiya snorted because it was more than a grave loss. The White Fang had a reputation like the Sannin. Like the Living Ghost. All the things they had used to win were gone.

Most of them anyway. Gone. Unless the Hokage had a trick up his sleeve or was planning on actually joining the conflict. This was going to be harder than ever. He knew people improved and grew during war. He was an example but with the way things were looking so far, they might not even have that chance.

“We can’t afford to lose anymore.” The Hokage said bitterly. “At our present state, Konoha cannot afford to throw away anymore vital cards.”

Jiraiya felt faint. “And what exactly does that mean?” The Hokage and Danzo exchanged a look before they turned back to him.

“We will no longer carry out the execution for Orochimaru.”

Jiraiya grinned he was about to shout out in happiness before the words really caught up to him. “You mean.” He said slowly. “You really were going to kill him?”

“Jiraiya.” Danzo cut in. “I think you should focus on the fact that we decided not to.”

“You mean you did.” Hotaru sniffed. “After Uzoshiogakure you were the most vocal towards Orochimaru not being executed when you were with us before on the matter.”

“All this means is that we won’t kill him Jiraiya.” The Hokage spoke up. “We are still undivided on the matter of what to do in his case. In one aspect we are agreed. His talent and skill is too good for us at this time to throw away.”

“It’s okay.” Jiraiya laughed. “Two out of three ain’t that bad.” With the death sentence no longer looming over Orochimaru’s head, he finally could really do something. He had read enough and searched enough. There was no time left. Once again, war was coming.

XxX

“So many things. One after the other and I failed to keep them from happening.” Sarutobi-Sensei was staring into his sake cup. It barely touched. Jiraiya drained his as he considered the man’s words.

“Some these things were beyond your knowledge and control. You know I was angry and lashed out when we spoke on Orochimaru.”

The Hokage gave him a weary smile. “Which time? When you talked about Kosho? When you came back? When we spoke about his developing feelings? Or when you came back to chaos?”

“The last time.” Jiraiya chuckled. “When it comes to Orochimaru very few things make sense. Which is messed up because he is supposed to be the logical bastard. He just works you up until you just get going. Most the time it is the direction he wanted you to go in the first place.”

“I’ve been to see him only once.” The Hokage admitted. “He is…different Jiraiya.”

“I expect so.” Jiraiya eyed the sake bottle before leaving it where it was. He really did not want to linger. Just glimpsing Biwako-san had been painful. She looked as though she was struggling. When she had glanced at him her eyes had filled with tears and she had excused herself giving the children as an excuse.

Jiraiya could understand. For her it must be painful. She who loved their entire team. Had difficulty watching them grow up. Had fussed over them when she did see them, it must have been painful to hear about Orochimaru. To accept the truth on Orochimaru.

“I’m unsure of what is actually left right now.” The Hokage continued as he turned the cup in his hands. “When turning himself in. He seemed shaken, almost haunted. When we came for him he seemed almost relieved. I don’t believe in it but for a few moments after I regained myself, I thought he had been possessed.”

“That’s something I’m going to have to figure out myself.” Jiraiya muttered.

“It feels as though someone has laid a curse. On Konoha and maybe on us all. So many things. One after the other.” The cup made a soft slink sound as it was set on the Hokage’s table. “You can see him but don’t think I didn’t warn you. And he may not want to see you.”

“I know.” Jiraiya answered. Deep inside however he knew that he needed to see Orochimaru. They needed to talk and he needed to know for himself. He did not have the answer yet but he knew he would if he could just manage to see him. At least he had permission. He had been planning to sneak in. But his Sensei most likely knew that already.

XxX

Where Orochimaru was held was dark. Deep underground, a place that Jiraiya had not even known existed. The ANBU that let him pass had smelt elite and the others that kept to the shadows felt the same.

He saw no one else as he went into the bowels of the place. The only directions he had was the ANBU had had emerged from the shadows to point him down a corridor. The ANBU had returned to the shadows and Jiraiya had continued on alone. The darkness the only companion.

He was bracing himself for the worst. It had been a few months since Orochimaru had been arrested and Sarutobi-Sensei had already admitted that he was not doing well.

Jiraiya knew the moment that he was close. The air had changed. It was somehow darker. Not menacing. It was not a threatening air it just felt. Strange. The he could hear it. The muttering. The talking, almost reciting.

He saw the bars ahead of him and stood rooted to the spot. Part of him wanted to just go in but he was afraid of what he would do. Afraid he would be selfish and try to soothe his own pain. So he approached cautiously. Softly waiting for any changes of the voice he now recognized as Orochimaru’s.

The voice was his but not the tone. The almost lost tone. Uncaring.

Jiraiya sat next to the bars, afraid to look in and listened. It had been so long since he heard Orochimaru. He felt relief at first but the talking continued on and on. Then it sounded familiar. Almost too familiar.

The notes.

“Too much of the initial injection. Body unable to handle the cells. The cells quickly took over the host. Cause currently unknown. Investigation to follow. Currently too unsafe to use on actual Konoha soldiers.”

Jiraiya knew where that came from.

“If it can’t be controlled by the person then maybe it would be best if someone else could control the cells-“

Jiraiya knew where that observation came from too.

“Even as a booster it would aid us-“

Jiraiya knew about that observation as well. He felt hot tears track down his cheeks. He thought facing Orochimaru he would feel hatred. Disgust. Anger.

Well he was angry but, Orochimaru was punishing himself. He had punished himself. He knew, he knew he had done wrong. That was why he was in here. Why he had not bothered to escape. To even try.

Orochimaru’s muttering changed. “This can’t be performed ever again. This is not only an impossible task but a desecration of life. The amount of life that would have to be lost to fully utilize these cells is inexcusable. There is no way to excuse these. None.”

Jiraiya’s breath hitched. He sat on the ground next to the base of the cells and shuddered. Tears rolling down his cheeks.

“What has this all been for? He’s right. He’s right. He knew. He knew he knew. This has gone horribly wrong.”

Jiraiya wanted to say something but he could not. He could not even look into the cell. He sat at the side of it. Listening to Orochimaru ramble before stopping. Then it would go eerily silent before he started again.

X

It took two visits before he started talking to Orochimaru. Mostly because on his second visit; Orochimaru had remained silent the entire time. Lost in his mind most likely. Jiraiya still could not work up the courage to actually look in the cell so he had slumped next to it and just sat there.

When he started talking he had no idea what he would talk about. But he started. He spoke about them. Their Genin days. Their Chuunin days. How happy he had been when Orochimaru had bet on him. How safe he had felt with Orochimaru and Tsunade.

Orochimaru had stayed silent the entire time. Not letting him know whether he had heard or not. Jiraiya had gotten up, dusted himself off before retreating. As much as he wanted to stay there he could not. He still had responsibilities and Orochimaru’s imprisonment was still a quiet matter.

After having his heart tugged at by being so near yet so far from his friend, Jiraiya liked to soothe himself by seeing Minato. The boy was a Jounin now and so much better than others gave him credit for. Jiraiya was continually impressed with his mind.

X

Everything was swirling together. There was a pressing feeling on his chest as he relived his experiments. Sometimes he was still performing them but this time instead of the calm he usually felt he felt disgust and terror. Sometimes he relived it as an observer and that was even worse. He looked entirely like a monster.

Sometimes he did not relive anything at all. He was aware of the cell he was in. The handcuffs on his hands and the seals on them. Of the damp surrounding him. With nothing to concentrate on. Nothing to do. He despaired of still being alive. He felt something had changed however but he could not focus on the real world enough for it.

Sometimes he thought his enhanced senses caught the smell of the Hokage and the smoke that surrounded the man. Sometimes he thought he smelt Kosho. Sometimes he smelt Jiraiya but when he turned his head and focused, there was no one there.

He did not know why his mind conjured those people to visit him. Those would be the ones to despise his actions the most. Especially Jiraiya. Jiraiya would despise him. He would look at him the same way that he had regarded Hiruko.

To Jiraiya who had lost so much, Orochimaru had done the most unforgivable thing. Even if he had not used the children. Jiraiya would still despise him.

“The white snake. Good fortune. Rebirth. It brought me neither. I wasn’t good fortune. I don’t deserve a chance at rebirth. I failed. Kept failing. All through my arrogance.” He knew he was losing to the darkness but he no longer cared.

X

By his ninth visit, Jiraiya had conjured the nerve to look in the cell. He walked slowly, clutching onto his nerves as he directly approached the cell. There was silence from within. The same way it had been for the last three of his visits.

It took his sight merely a few seconds to adjust to the cell. His breath caught. Of all the way she thought he would be describing Orochimaru when he finally looked at him again. Beautiful had not been one he thought he would use.

He was unguarded and that was what was beautiful. Orochimaru had always, always had a shield up. He had always been hiding or been wary. The Orochimaru that he was seeing now was just there. No hiding just silent and pale. No snarking just there.

He was like a doll. Nothing was wrong with the usual Orochimaru. He wasn’t Orochimaru if he was not giving someone attitude but this was different. This doll in the cell. Jiraiya could feel that it was Orochimaru. Even though he was slumped at the far wall, his hair tumbling everywhere. Far longer than Jiraiya had last seen it.

It flowed over Orochimaru’s face to the ground and he itched to scoop it up. He itched to even go in there. He wanted to tear the bars to the ground and gather Orochimaru to him. If he was still the boy he had once been he would have. Even if he was the man he been when the war started he would have.

But he could sense the danger in even contemplating that. he had changed. Gotten darker even though he rarely showed it. He had seen broken throughout the war. This was not broken. Lost yes, broken no. if anything Orochimaru had just given up everything. Goals, rules, hopes. Them.

That wasn’t broken. He could deal with that. He had not wanted to see broken not again. If would make him fear for himself if Orochimaru had broken too. Giving in to pain and anguish he could deal with. Self hatred as well.

“I thought I would have to put you back together, but as usual you’re too proud to let anyone else do that but yourself.” He said allowing his voice to carry.

Black hair slid over Orochimaru’s face as his face came up to look at Jiraiya. he looked tired and his eyes, those golden eyes glittered with anguish and pain. “I had hoped it would be over by the time you came back.” Orochimaru rasped.

“No luck.” Jiraiya answered. Orochimaru’s gaze was still unsteady. There was no doubt that some part of his too smart brain was running the loop of recent events. It was something Orochimaru would do. It was something Jiraiya did some nights when he despaired of ever being forgiven for his deeds.

Orochimaru’s eyes drifted shut. “You’re here. Which means you’re heard.”

No sense in denying it. “Yes.” He admitted. He tried to gauge the distance between them but Orochimaru was already rising to his feet. His robe dirty and unkempt. His legs swayed as he tottered to the bars. He simply fell next to it not meeting Jiraiya’s eyes.

“They decided to let you see me one last time?” Orochimaru muttered. “I never thought Sensei would be so cruel.”

“You look like hell.” Jiraiya admitted. “I’ve never thought I’d see you like this. In all our years together, you looked as put together as anyone I’ve ever known.”

Orochimaru laughed hollowly. “Why are you here Jiraiya.” He sounded finished. Hollow. “To ask why? Taunt me with my death? Show me your disgust?” Golden eyes fixed on him and Jiraiya was pinned at how deep the gaze was. “You’re too late. Here is nothing you can tell me that I haven’t told myself or already acknowledged. I’ve made a mistake. I’ve done something that can never be taken back.”

“Yes.” Jiraiya admitted. “Yes you have.” Orochimaru’s eyes fluttered shut but Jiraiya kept speaking. “You’re not going to die.” Orochimaru huffed at that.

Jiraiya slid his hand between the bars to cup Orochimaru’s cheek. His felt his eyes tear up at how cold the man was. He could feel how lost Orochimaru was. How empty. He had done the right thing. He could only hope the man in front of him had the strength in him to make things right. For them and for Konoha.

XxX

The hand was familiar. The scent that came with it as well. Orochimaru could recognise the calluses on them. The armband on the arm. The hand cupping his cheek was doing it so tenderly Orochimaru knew it had to be another dream.

After what he had done, there was nothing for him. Nothing besides death. He had bet everything on his experiments. Aimed to be more than what he was and attain everything. Thrown away anything that would not help him. Distanced himself from those things that were distracting.

After everything. He had nothing else. Nothing to focus on.

But Jiraiya’s hand was here. Or at least he thought it was. Admittedly it was nicer than the Jiraya he thought would arrive. This Jiraiya had pain in his eyes as he watched Orochimaru. He was grieving as though Orochimaru was already dead. Something Orochimaru had thought would occur in Jiraiya long after he had passed on.

But the hand stretched out to him. He shifted his gaze from Jiraiya to it. His focus went from his negative thoughts and from the distracting hand cupping his cheek.

Was there still a chance? He had been in this darkness for so long. Despairing even as he welcomed it. To take this hand. His vision blurred for a few moments and Orochimaru knew distantly that he was crying. His arm was far weaker than he thought it would be but he placed his hand in Jiraiya’s releasing a sob as Jiraiya’s hand closed firmly around his.

“Thank you.” Jiraiya’s voice was hoarse. “Thank you, you bastard.”

Maybe he still had something to live for. To trust in. He could not take back what happened but he could go where this hand led him. Trust everything to Jiraiya.

XxX

Orochimaru looked fragile but as Jiraiya carried him he had to admit he felt otherwise. He looked as though a gentle breeze would carry him away. Mostly because he himself was so much bigger but the moment he had Orochimaru on his back he had felt the muscles that still existed. Orochimaru’s frame might not be as bulky as Jiraiya’s but Orochimaru had always made up for it by adding on muscle. From his chest to his legs, there was nothing soft or fragile about him.

It was nice to know at least one thing had not changed.

Jiraiya was slightly relieved at how calm he currently was. He knew the breakdown would come later. Could come later. But now that he (with permission) was carrying Orochimaru from his cell he just felt right.

His friend had needed him and  judging from the way Orochimaru had clung to his hand, Jiraiya had done the right thing. Not just for Konoha but for their team. He couldn’t wait until they got outside again.

The terrain changed the gentle slope letting Jiraiya know that they were at the prison entrance. He with relief stepped out into the night and marveled at the cool air. Orochimaru shivered once on his back and Jiraiya patted the man’s legs in sympathy as he started the journey towards Orochimaru’s house.

“This seems familiar.” Jiriaya chuckled softly after they had been walking for a few minutes. “I remember carrying you home just like this when we were Genins and you had sprained your ankle.”

“When you sprained my ankle.” Orochimaru muttered dryly from behind him. Jiraiya felt Orochimaru shifting on his back a little. The distinct feeling of a chin being rested in his hair. “I would have never sprained my ankle if a certain idiot hadn’t been messing around with things he barely knew about.”

Well, it was true. Jiraiya hoisted Orochimaru on his back better hoping that his kimono was doing enough to keep the man warm. It was a little strange to be just wearing his mesh vest as he walked through the village in the dead of the night but there was not a person around anyway. He was lucky he still had his pants on anyway.

“Well regardless of how you sprained your ankle that time.” Jiraiya laughed. “I remember carrying you. There needs to be a time when you carry me.”

“Already happened.” Dryly came from above him.

“Manda carrying me doesn’t count.” Jiraiya dismissed his lips tilting up as a smile. “Don’t worry. I’ll wait.”

“Jiraiya.” Soft and serious. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be silly.” Jiraiya snorted. More shifting above him and his hair tie came undone. Jiraiya hesitated as Orochimaru removed one arm from his shoulder to start playing with the undone hair.

Well it was not bothering anyone. And not like he had not done worst to Orochimaru’s hair in the past. But he had to get his friend back home. Taking his hand was the first step.

“That time when we were Genins.” Orochimaru’s voice was contemplative. “I did carry you. Before you bulked up. It was for a few minutes but that still counts.”

Jiraiya burst out laughing. His heart still hurt but it was nice thinking if only for a little while, about easier days.

XxX

“Nothing remains?” Orochimaru asked. Jiraiya looked up from where he was brewing the tea. Orochimaru still looked a little fragile but he was putting his mental wards back up. Not all. And Jiraiya felt as though not the same ones were going up anyway. He shrugged and went back to the tea.

“I didn’t go personally but it’s gone. Razed to the ground. Nothing left standing. It’s done. In the future people won’t even recognise it as a ruin. It can’t even be rebuilt.”

“A blow for Konoha.” Orochimaru’s tone was bitter yet distracted. “That means the only things we have is the stuff from before. Razed to the ground with nothing surviving. How thorough.”

“I know you had a few things stashed away but it isn’t enough Orochimaru. Most the seals they worked with were things concerning bloodline.” It was a blow considering the village had been more than allies. They were family.

“Has Sensei upped the security of the girl?” Jiraiya turned to look at Orochimaru questioningly. Orochimaru sighed before continuing. “Others have tried to snatch her before. She was special even before the fall.”

“So you’re saying she is an asset now?” Jiraiya questioned. He knew Kushina. A little. Mostly from afar. From observing and what Minato or his Sensei told him. She was a hands on fighter. Gutsy. She had done a few things towards the end of the war. Her control was admirable, at least from what he had heard.

“She always was. Now she has to become more.” Orochimaru rubbed his arms distractedly and Jiraiya quit with the tea.

“I cleaned.” He offered up to see Orochimaru consider him. His eyes drifted to his cupboards and Jiraiya knew the man was seeing something besides what was there.

“I noticed.” A faint smile. “I’m amazed.”

“I can clean.” He protested faintly pleased at the small teasing.

XxX

“He should have stayed sentimental then. Not taken his life.” Orochimaru’s words were hard but Jiraiya only nodded as he watched Orochimaru take in the information. Orochimaru had been incarcerated during all the major changes.

He also knew that these were the main reasons he had been released. Orochimaru knew and was far more accepting of that fact than Jiraiya liked.

“His name won’t be remembered fondly by all.” Jiraiya admitted. “But he pulled his weight like many of us did and he had our backs.”

Orochimaru’s mouth shows a faint smile. “It was far more than that. He was idealistic.” A pause. “Fair, caring no matter the person.” Jiraiya was unsure whether Orochimaru was referring to himself or the unconventional Dai.

“Well we can drink to another comrade gone.” Jiraiya said softly. Orochimaru twitched and although he knew he could have worded it better he does not retract his words. “We can drink but later.”

“Yes.” Orochimaru’s tone was considerate. Jiraiya is just marveling at the man’s strength. He has not slept or collapsed yet. He had known that Orochimaru was slightly enhanced but the man does not act as though he had been sitting in a cell for months.

“Anything else?” Orochimaru’s tone is accepting and a little distant. “Any more things struck Konoha in the time of peace?”

Jiraiya thinks of the other things that he was told of. The small problems that had cropped up that can’t simple go away and sighs. He has to run Orochimaru up to speed but he wants to do it slowly. The major things have to be said. The lost of strong allies. The impeding war, Orochimaru would figure it out.

XxX

The dirt had accumulated. Jiraiya stared at the back in front of him before he gently wiped it with the warm cloth. He has been here before. In this situation many many times. Baths with Orochimaru as they grew up, as they were on missions. He learnt by watching just how much Orochimaru loved hot water.

The bath here and now, it was a slow removal of everything that had occurred over the past few months. That was why he was waist deep in hot water gently washing Orochimaru.

He did not doubt the man could do it himself. His arms trembled a bit but Orochimaru could do a wash. But Jiraiya needed to do this. So as he stood waist deep in Orochimaru’s large tub with the man standing in front of him he could do nothing more than wring out the towel and cleanse the dirt smudged back.

It was slow and gentle. Not what would normally be happening at all. Orochimaru was tired not broken. Yet Jiraiya could not force his arms to hurry for the life of him. He moved his free hand to stroke Orochimaru’s hair and move it out the way.

His cloth trailed over Orochimaru’s shoulder, pale and smaller than it should be. Orochimau’s build had always been slender but muscled.

Orochimau’s hand caught his freezing it where it lingered on his shoulder. “We can’t-“ A deep breath. “I have done something incomprehensible.” A bitter laugh. “Something horrendous.  Something you can never look past.”

So they were going to talk about it now then. Jiraiya allowed his hand to linger and stepped closer to Orochimaru. Not fully closing the space between them but making it far smaller. “I know. Not everything but I know enough. What you did. Some of what you thought and I’m still here.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” Orochimaru’s voice was a wisp of sound. “How can you ignore what I’ve done?”

“I haven’t.” Jiraiya admitted. “I can’t ignore it. I won’t ever be able to ignore it but I understand it. I’m not the lily white team member you and Tsunade keep thinking me to be. We all got covered in the dirt back then.” Jiraiya used the hand with the cloth to continue cleaning Orochimaru’s back again leaving his free hand held under Orochimaru’s on his shoulder.

“I killed.”

“Yes.”

“I tried not to think of you.” Jiraiya froze but Orochimaru kept speaking. “It was what I had determined for myself. This would be my contribution. I would be the one to make the changes.” A brief pause. “Even though I distanced myself and tried to ignore your former preaching it still rang true.”

He knew that. He had known something had happened to make Orochimaru switch paths. The mind set that Orochimaru had been on would have accepted the failure and moved on. Continued even if a different way. Orochimaru had instead bet everything on the last try. On losing everything and had seemed to crumble. But he had something now. Jiraiya would make sure of it.

Orochimaru’s hand slid off of his and the man relaxed slightly. It was enough for Orochimaru’s head to rest into his shoulder. Jiraiya instinctively shifted cradling Orochimaru.

They had never done _this_ before. They had bathed together but bathing each other had never happened. Orochimaru had far too many boundaries and walls. Even after the event of that night, Jiraiya had watched as Orochimaru cleaned himself. He had offered to help but the angry look he had gotten had made him refrain from trying something.

“They can’t afford to lose anyone else.” Jiraiya hummed as he held Orochimaru lightly against his body while cleaning his shoulders. “They really didn’t want to lose you. It’s not just because you were a favoured student.”

“Say it.” Orochimaru’s voice was slightly hitched but not in pain. More strained than pain.

Jiraiya hesitated before reaching around to clean the man’s chest. He wanted to turn them around but Orochimaru seemed comfortable resting against him. “In order to keep this quiet some privalages have been stripped from you.” Orochimaru hummed in disinterest and Jiraiya sighed knowing the man was not getting it.

“Will I go around in seals for the rest of my life?” Orochimaru was curious. Not even worried but curious.

“In order to keep the news of what you did from ever becoming public you can never be a Hokage. You are no longer a candidate. According to Sensei and the council, someone who has done what you did can never look over the village.” Jiraiya paused his throat tight. “But what happened now needs Hokage level clearance.”

Orochimaru sighed and then he was moving. Not wiggling away. Orochimaru never wiggled but more a twist and glide until he was facing Jiraiya. his eyes were clear no anger in them. “It’s for the best.”

Jiraiya’s voice cracked. “You wanted it don’t deny it. You wanted to do just like Sensei and better.”

“And I failed.” The words were simple. Dismissive. Almost objective. “It makes sense, someone who murdered children can’t be Hokage.”

“As if we all haven’t done something horrible during the war. During that war.” Jiraiya hissed memories coming back strong. “In order to survive and keep surviving we all made bad decisions and immoral ones.”

“You can’t use that argument to defend me.” Orochimaru’s hands gently relieved him of the wash cloth. “What happens in the heat of battle and in the cool of a lab is vastly different.”

And it was. Jiraiya knew it was. “But it is different now.” And it had to be, the look in Orochimaru’s eyes had changed. But not all for the good. There was still something lost inside. Jiraiya watched the cloth sweep over Orochimaru’s chest almost mechanically and wanted to say something but couldn’t.

XxX

There was a familiar item in his house. Familiar and one of Orochimaru’s possessions but it should not be in his house. Orochimaru swallowed as he stared at the robe so carelessly draped over one of his chairs. He was certain that he had left that robe at Kosho’s. Had the man returned it? Or given it over to be returned?

He felt Jiraiya’s prescene behind him and shifted so the man could share the space in the doorway. Jiraiya was silent for a second or two as Orochimaru contemplated the robe before he spoke up. “Problem?”

“Yes.” Orochimaru admitted. “That there.” Jiraiya tensed next to him. “I left it somewhere else. I guess I’m to take the return of a sign that the friendship is over.”

“The friendship is over.” Jiraiya corrected folding his arms over his chest. “But that wasn’t returned. I got it for you. That and a host of other things.” Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a judging look. He was aware of Jiraiya’s dislike of Kosho. He never thought the man would use the opportunity to upset him further.

“And exactly what did you tell him of my disappearance?” Orochimaru knew for sure now that he had been visited. Maybe Kosho had been given clearance. As it was, Orochimaru doubted the man would allow him to tie him up again. Or even in his house.

“He knew.” Jiraiya’s tone was dark. “He was a mole Orochi.”

A mole. “As in.” Orochimaru drawled. “What exactly.”

“Sensei sent that bastard in to get close with you. Keep an eye on you. Why would I let you near him again?”

Orochimaru nodded watching Jiraiya’s irritated face before he smiled. “So he was my babysitter. I should have known. He was far too interested in me.”

“This isn’t funny.” Jiraiya growled. Orochimaru had to agree.

“No it isn’t. I failed him twice.” Orochimaru glanced at the robe. “He even put a watch on me and I still became the monster he feared.” He could still recall slipping into that robe to scribble a few notes on whatever came to him. Slipping out of it and joining the Nara on the bed. If he had just spoken up he might not have gotten so far. If he had taken the hand Kosho had been offering so many times.

“Sensei failed you.” Jiraiya’s voice was heavy with emotion. “By putting that guy on you to worm his way in. You didn’t deserve that. Part of you must have known he wasn’t trust worthy so you never told him anything and you never took him anywhere.”

Orochimaru could only make an affirmative noise because Danzo had been the one not to trust the man in the first place keeping him at a distance. Secondly he had not cared enough about Kosho to invite him into his house. They had been friends but he had always known what position Kosho played in his life.

That Kosho turned out to be a guard only amused him now. The man most likely blamed himself. Just as Jiraiya was most likely blaming himself and the Hokage was most likely blaming himself. Yet it was all Orochimaru’s fault.

He sighed before turning away from the room and the robe it contained. “You can throw it out. Burn it, I don’t care.” The robe had served its purpose. He was not falling into the same trap as before. As much as he would miss the calm that the encounters with Kosho had brought, he was enjoying the peace Jiraiya brought with him.

XxX

“You aren’t a sword.” Orochimaru gritted his teeth in irritation and changed his sword stance. Jiraiya had insisted on tagging along. On being underfoot constantly and now this. He glared at Jiraiya but all the man did as he had his back to a nearby tree was briefly shake his head before continue. “You are going with the wrong thoughts. They aren’t sending you out there to be simply a sword. You’re more than that. This war isn’t your chance to die and take out as many as you can.”

Orochimaru flinched before backing Jiraiya because that was his intent. He had been released because of the war and the potential danger. The lack of defenses they had. Instead of wasting his death they could use it.

“I’m telling you. You have it wrong.” Jiraiya was much closer, directly behind him. “Orochimaru you cant just be a sword and take the easy way out.”

Frustrated Orochimaru drew the sword and held the blade to Jiraiya. Not to his throat. He would not, could not do that but let it point at the oaf’s chest. “Then what am I to do Jiraiya.” He hissed. “What can I do beyond this?”

“Repent.” Jiraiya’s face was solemn.

“That is what I’m doing!!”

“No.” Jiraiya reached out and the sword was knocked away. No longer pointing at him. “You’re escaping. Taking the easy way out. You have to make up for this. For everyone you killed, you have to save three times as many directly. You have to help those you abandoned. You can’t just die and run away.”

“It’s not running.”

“I know you aren’t thinking. Not really.” Jiraiya’s calm voice was pissing him off. “With your death we are right back where we started. Face it Orochimaru. Not dying and doing everything you can to help and save the village while not dying is making up for it.”

“I have no other use but to fight. Are you suggesting that I fight for the rest of my life?”

“’m suggesting that you fight for us and for peace. We all make mistakes. We all stray. The war made us all lose something, we all made some decisions that we can’t admit to in the light of day. The council blames itself as much as it blames you. Your mind was always fascinating to them.”

“So what now?” Orochimaru dropped his sword ignoring how it bounced on the training ground’s grass. “What am I to do now? Pretend everything is okay? That I didn’t do something not even our enemies would do?”

“It’s up to you whatever you do.” Jiraiya’s eyes closed and Orochimaru could see the man fighting back words. Changing them. “I can’t let you die. You’ve changed. You hurt. What you did pains you. That’s why you can’t die.”

“Are you saying to live with this?” Orochimaru whispered.

“Yes.” Jiraiya’s face was slightly haunted. “That’s exactly what I’m saying. We aren’t kids anymore. We can’t just ignore the problems or say sorry. We gotta make up for them.”

Orochimaru stood staring at Jiraiya. He looked tired. He looked determined and Orochimaru could see the man meant what he said. The Jiraiya that had been so worried over a prophecy he abandoned everything in order to be the right teacher. Maybe the correct thing to do back then had been to put his faith in Jiraiya. To wait not give up but simply wait. Be contented with walking beside him.

There was a chance for something. His feelings had not changed. Never dimmed in the least. The peace Kosho gave him. The calm there was no getting that back and not sense in trying for it again. This time he would throw the right things away.

It had been easy to think about his death knowing Jiraiya and Tsunade was far away to see it. To know they would not have to see him. He had been running away. Still was. Not anymore. He had taken Jiraiya’s hand and part of him had accepted what that meant. He was letting Jiraiya take the lead from now on. Even if the man did not know that he was leading.

XxX

Jiraiya was not going to say he had not seen it coming. He had hoped it would not come to this. That Orochimaru would not do it. That he would understand about his situation and himself to not do it but he still made his contingency plan just in case.

The sound of glass breaking echoed loudly in the lab and Jiraiya sighed. He watched the way Orochimaru tossed aside years accumulation of notes as though they were trash and sighed again. Orochimaru looked pained. Jiraiya did not think the man even noticed how his hands lingered before he caused destruction. How torn he looked as he tried to wipe away a part of himself.

“Orochi.” Jiraiya winced as cages were thrown to the ground. Some of the contents did need throwing away. He agreed with that. That pot that had shattered a few minutes ago Jiraiya was not even certain what it had even started life as. If it was supposed to be food then he could do without.

He was still being ignored. “Orochimaru.” A little louder this time but he knew the bastard could hear him. he was caught up in emotions not deaf.

“Orochi.” He called again and this time he was acknowledged. Glittering gold eyes as Orochimaru switched locations. Jiraiya sighed at the sound of objects shattering again. He knew he was not going to sweep it up.

His eyes fell on something on the other wall. Something that if Orochimaru tried to break he would step in. He had the rough sketch of his plan but was standing here trying to figure out how to execute it. He pushed away from the wall he had been leaning on and crossed the lab ignoring the debris his target before him.

Orochimaru had tossed papers onto the ground in a rage and was facing him by the time he made it to the centre of the room with his prize. “I don’t know the full story Sensei told you.” Jiraiya began calling Orochimaru’s attention to him. He felt his heart pang at the way Orochimaru’s face paled and pained at the sight of the jar in his hand. “I mean. It was always important to you. I thought it just sounded cool at first.”

“Get that away from me.” Orochimaru hissed.

“Good fortune. Rebirth.” Jiraiya spun the glass jar into the air watching as the preserved snakeskin spun and sloshed around in the jar. He caught it as it made its descent. His gaze went back to Orochimaru. The other man looked pained. “We could use some of that now.”

“That is a symbol of my arrogance. A fairy tail.” Orochimaru moved his hands snatching the jar away from him. Jiraiya let him watching as the jar was placed on one of the still upright tables. “I almost forgot I still had these.”

“Liar, there is barely any dust on them.” Jiraiya watched the twitch that went through Orochimaru‘s body. “You keep doing this the wrong way.”

“What am I to do Jiraiya?” Orochimaru was back again snarling with frustration. “This is what lead to that! I will never do that again. Ever! I know you know. That I’m thinking again.” Orochimaru’s voice got angrier. “My mind will never stop. This is the only way to make sure it never happens again. That things can go back.”

“They never will.” Jiraiya said softly. He saw the sadness in Orochimaru’s eyes before the man blinked it away. “Things will be different now just like how the rules will be.”

“I can’t.” Orochimaru’s voice was softer but less frustrated. More pleading. “Jiraiya.”

“Me.” Jiraiya responded. He brought out the vial he picked up along with the jar showing it to Orochimaru. “There’s a new rule. Only me.”

“For what?” Jiraiya almost wanted to laugh at the dumbfounded look in Orochimaru’s eyes. There was a bit of nervousness as well as he eyed the vial but Jiraiya knew it was because of his own proximity to it that anything else. He remembered this. An old experiment. One Orochimaru had first used on himself.

“Your mind won’t ever stop. That is what makes you who you are.” Jiraiya admitted. “I don’t want to change that. Hell we need that. We can’t ignore what you did. I won’t. Sensei wont and I know you won’t. but I won’t take this away from you so we make a deal.”

He rose the vial to his face watching Orochimaru. What he was about to do was cruel but necessary. It was hard to tie someone like Orochimaru down. Once this worked there would be no need for countless guards or even seals. Seals that would risk Orochimaru. No just this would be enough.

He had already promised himself that he would do the right thing this time. He finally had the chance. He was going to be the one to take care of Orochimaru. Guard him. Even from himself.

“I’ll be the test subject.” Jiraiya whispered and watched as golden eyes dilated from the shock.

“You’re mad.” Orochimaru muttered. He took a step back his gaze searching him. “What are you talking about?”

“I already cleared it with Sensei.” Jiraiya smiled at the vial. “Only me Orochimaru. Whenever you experiment on someone I’m going to be the test subject.”

“I can’t.” That was real fear in Orochimaru’s voice. Jiraiya hardened himself. He had decided after hours of reading the notes that if a reminder of what Orochimaru was fighting for had actually been around, it would not have gotten so bad.

He had forgotten about Nawaki. Not _about_ him but his importance in their lives. Jiraiya was not planning to go anywhere and right now he was about to tie their lives together in the only way he knew how. He knew Orochimaru. The quick treatment Orochimaru had given him once in the field had been tested so many times before Orochimaru even dared to give him. Even then the man had stayed at his side watching for anything to go wrong.

That was the Orochimaru the village and the Orochimaru that needed to be present during the war. The callous heartless Orochimaru that had surfaced during the experiments. He could sleep until they had to fight and show no mercy.

“You’re going to have to.” Jiraiya reached past Orochimaru to the pouch of needles. He showed Orochimaru before inserting it into the vial.

“Only you?” That voice was uncertain but Jiraiya could sense the sadness and strength behind it.

“You can research whatever you want. But I’m your only test subject. If you go searching for immortality again.” This earned him a sharp stare and Jiraiya only shrugged in response. It had been hidden in the notes but Jiraiya was good at sniffing secrets out. “You’re going to have to test it on me.” He offered the vial and the needle inside to Orochimaru.

“So our friendship is over then.” Jiraiya blinked at that before snorting.

“No it is just changing. I’m tired of you and Tsuna leaving me behind. I’m not letting you run ahead and getting lost anymore. It is the two of us now.”

“Only you?” This time it was with a thread of hope and wonder.

Jiraiya took off his armband and bared his wrist to Orochimaru. “Only me. It starts now Orochimaru. Us and how we will be from now on.”

“You are aware of the side effects of this.” Orochimaru was efficient and firm. He was back. Most of him.

Jiraiya smiled. He wasn’t letting anyone take Orochimaru from him. They were already down one. He would be damned if he lost another. He could face whatever came next now.  He leaned forward his intent clear. Orochimaru’s eyes fluttered shut and they were kissing. A soft kiss full of understanding. They weren’t kids anymore. Things were different now. They were different now. “Do it.”


	8. Third Shinobi World War part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Shinobi World war
> 
>  
> 
> “I’m going to need you to trust me.”
> 
> “Are we going to start talking about the stuff that so far we have not been talking about?” Jiraiya asked softly as he lounged on his back porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes a supreme Monster Chapter. I wasn't going to upload this today, was going to do it tomorrow or Friday but I said what the hey, do it one time.
> 
> Trust me I'm so hyped over this chapter.....even though a bunch of stuff got added that i had not intended and....yeah.  
> This chapter answers a lot of questions that you guys have. I mean I could have just old you buuuuut lol no.  
> So enjoy!! I'm going to take a little break after this. Take a day or two off writing so i can lazily scribble the outline.....and read too.  
> Enjoy the chapter (As huge as it is) hope it is everything you need and if not....tears are welcomed.

Nights always had been, quiet. This new understanding between himself and Jiraiya. Orochimaru would be a fool to call it perfect. It was far from perfect. There was so much they were avoiding. So much they would continue to avoid. But Jiraiya trusted him, he placed his life in his hands when he had no reason to.

That meant plenty to him.

The kiss in his half destroyed lab had led to nothing. Orochimaru had expected it would. Had been bracing himself even as he checked Jiraiya’s vitals. He was prepared. Or at least he had told himself he was but Jiraiya had done nothing. Just held him. He was a little closer than usual. Now constantly underfoot and Orochimaru had never been so happy that Jiraiya had his student clamouring for his attention.

It had taken a week of misleading touches and Jiraiya being constantly underfoot for Orochimaru to take the next step. He was sure it had to be him. The looks Jiraiya gave him as he took the guest room was more than enough. In all their years together. In all the years that Jiraiya and even Tsunade had invaded his house, he had never slept in the guest room.

The first time he had been too afraid to grab Jiraiya’s elbow as he turned away for the guest room. Orochimaru had went in his own room and stretched on his bed staring at the ceiling. He had made it ten minutes before he was sitting up and slipping out. He had been unsure as he slipped into the room but when he reached for the covers of Jiraiya’s bed Jiraiya had been assisting him in pulling it down.

Nothing happened. It was just the two of them in the same bed. Like they used to. Orochimaru had rested his head on Jiraiya’s shoulder as the man laid on his back. The warmth and Jiraiya’s breathing had lured him to sleep.

The next night had ended with Jiraiya cautiously following him into his room. Orochimaru went about his routine as though Jiraiya was not there but when he slipped into bed he released a sigh of relief when Jiraiya followed.

This time Jiraiya was closer than the night before his arm around Orochimaru’s shoulders. Before he drifted to sleep he felt a distinct impression of a kiss on his forehead.

The morning after they said nothing but Jiraiya was different. Still as annoyingly attentive before but his presence was looming. The look in his eyes had changed.

Orochimaru knew he was still attracted to Jiraiya. He was still in love with Jiraiya and he would not change it for the world. The look now was not exactly what led to their one night together fully.

Orochimaru could never again say that they only had one night. Not with the several times during the war. They had never had penetrative sex but Orochimaru counted what they did as sex. He stored every memory in his mind. He valued them. An opportunity to add to those was more than tempting.

Which led to the kisses. They were random, almost unexpected and occurred for almost no reason. Orochimaru knew they were finding their way. He would admit to not knowing many or any of Jiraiya’s intentions but Jiraiya’s motives were always confusing.

The kisses in bed. Out of bed. Deceivingly tender. Tender until something set one or both of them off and it was the flash of madness that had possessed them in their youth. And it was Jiraiya. It was always Jiraiya pulling away his face flushed, lips wet and his eyes hungry.

He always pulled away and nothing but soft kisses occurred in the bed no matter what Orochimaru offered.

Orochimaru ignored Jiraiya who was already in the bed and pulled out his regular earrings to place them on the table. In the morning he had work to do and in the light of day he could further examine the frustration that was Jiraiya. His hands brushed a box on his nightstand making him frown.

His enhanced eyes could see the white box clearly. Also the two gold hoop earrings inside. His frown deepened as he took them out. They were real gold and there were tiny carvings on them. Not visible unless examined closely.

Orochimaru’s hands stilled on them. There was only one way such things could have gotten in his house. If the man in his bed had brought them.

“They are beautiful.” Orochimaru said as he examined the craftsmanship. The pattern was fascinating.

“They are yours.” Jiraiya rumbled from the bed. “I thought it was a good idea for a fresh start. New image and they would look nice on you.”

Orochimaru chuckled even as he gently placed the hoops back in their box. “You can’t erase the past Jiraiya. Nor can I afford to forget it.” He knew what Jiraiya had hoped for. The earrings that their Sensei had so happily given him. Jiraiya had wanted him to pack away everything and start fresh but he could not do that. Not and remain Orochimaru.

“Orochi.” Jiraiya’s voice was sad and wary.

“We don’t need people wondering about all the changes.” Orochimaru mused as he placed all items back on the nightstand. “They are beautiful and I’ll keep them. Wear them for special occasions.”

“Then you will do up your hair too.” Jiraiya’s tone had turned teasing. “You’d look so regal if we do it right. Like some kind of foreign king.”

“King?” Orochimaru teased back as he wormed closer under the covers. “That’s what you imagine me as?”

“Well.” Jiraiya moved until they were nose to nose. “You say nobody is going to see them right?”

“I said special occasions.” Orochimaru corrected. Jiraiya smiled slyly his teeth glinting in the darkness.

“Exactly.” Then he kissed him, but not like the usual kisses they had outside the bedroom. This was tongue and teeth and Jiraiya was pulling him on top of him. Orochimaru braced himself on the hard chest below him watching as every movement of his fingers made Jiraiya shudder.

“What me to go put them on now?” Orochmaru teased. He laughed when under him Jiraiya growled and yanked him down.

This here between them. This could work.

XxX

It was possible to not be satisfied with the peace they had attained. If what they had now could even be called peace. Jiraiya certainly would not call it peace. It in no way resembled peace. There were too many whispers. Still discontent.

It seemed more of a break than actual peace and that feeling trickled down to the civilians. Jiraiya had been looking forward to peace. The prospect of more fighting disappointed him greatly. Frustrated him but he was resigned to it as he knew everyone was.

There was life in the village but there was even more life on the training grounds. The grounds were no longer a good place to slack off and sleep. Or hide.

The frenzy behind those who went to the grounds in every free moment. That alone told Orochimaru just how big this war would be.

His mindset was still the same. He was regretting all the lives that would be lost in the coming war. From both sides. He had already spoken to his Sensei but Jiraiya knew a lost cause when he saw it. The war would come. It was coming.

Even the newly minted Jounins knew that. Admittedly some were a wait and see case. Probationary if anything. But others were but anything but a shoe in. Minato’s young age made him wince but he knew the boy could handle himself.

Well, he was almost a man now but he was still the kid from before.

Having him follow him into this war. That was what he had fought so hard in the previous war to avoid but Jiraiya was resigned to it. To the blood that would flow. The things he would have to so, separation from his team. The weeks and months that would flash by. He was resigned to all of it but he still hated it.

XxX

It was awkward just watching them. Jiraiya had not expected everything to go back exactly the way it had been before. It simply was not possible. They had changed. Situations had changed and they had grown. They knew that, it was time to adapt.

Yet the people having the most problem with the new change were the Hokage and Orochimaru.

Not that it was readily visible. Most likely only some the council suspected. Jiraiya only knew for sure because he was with Orochimaru majority of the time. So he had noticed that the Hokage never seemed to seek him out. And Orochimaru seemed to be doing his best to avoid the Hokage as well.

Which was silly. Ridiculous. Stupid.

The relationship between the Third Hokage and Orochimaru had always been different. Special. Jiraiya had grown up enough that he no longer felt insanely jealous thinking about it. He accepted how close they were, how much they understood each other.

Yet after recent events the Hokage was unable to bring himself to approach Orochimaru and start anew. Orochimaru seemed to be having the same problem. Or he was just avoiding the entire thing completely.

Orochimaru was not mourning the loss of Kosho or even what the man’s real role in his life had been but he had moped because what Sarutobi Sensei’s lack of trust meant.

Failure was a big deal to Orochimaru and in his eyes he had failed the man he respected not only once but twice and he had done it in such a way he thought he was beyond forgiveness. Beyond pardon.

Jiraiya knew their Sensei respected Orochimaru turning himself in. the cover-up not so much but the Hokage deeply respected Orochimaru for his part in shutting the project down. Honestly Jiraiya wanted to force the issue but he knew eventually one or both would crack. They cared and respected each other. He doubted trust would ever come easy for the two of them again. If at all, a new relationship would have to be forged.

Jiraiya just wished they hurried up with it. The last thing he needed was them to be dragging their feet and then the war hit.

XxX

Time passed and things changed. People changed and so did their roles. Orochimaru only slightly resented his current role. He got to watch as they prepared, trained and talked. Everyone once again resigned for the war.

His memories recalled how it was for the previous war. Those who had fought before them resigned. He had taken their place. How unfortunate.

It was all he could think of as he watched the attitudes of those who had been way too young to join the war before or had joined too late for their liking. Those who had glimpsed a little and were bitter for it. Determined to make a difference this time around. Those who had not yet had their enthusiasm bled from them, the so called lucky ones.

The others who had not set foot on the battlefield as yet were just as simple. Their only thoughts on promotions and benefits. The righteous propaganda that was being whispered was more for their benefit than for Orochimaru’s. Those who fought before ignored the whispers and only checked their weapon pouches. There was nothing to say or get angry for.

That anger would flee the moment the smell of dirt and blood flooded nostrils. The bravery would ebb. Once the horror started thing like being right and wrong rarely mattered. Living did. The only think they were supposed to do was keep their enemies from advancing.

Orochimaru hated to think it but the roles had been switched. He had never been the overeager rookie before. None of his team had, with the Hokage as a Sensei they had their eyes opened long before and most of their missions had ended up being political blowouts. They had learned long before how these things worked. But they were the survivors. God help them but they were the veterans now, Orochimaru could only hope they could do a better job than the ones before him. He knew for certain that they were all going into the war blind. Nothing ever stayed the same in war.

XxX

Thinking of a dream and living it were entirely different things. Even back then with his admittedly small amount of experience(far more than Orochimaru’s but compared to what he now knew it was small), he knew he had to go slow with Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was intelligent, scarily so but certaint things clicked in slower. Most Orochimaru’s understanding of himself. Which was why the first time he had weakened and gave in to that bout of madness he kept enough common sense to focus on Orochimaru and not himself.

Back then just getting to _touch_ Orochimaru had been more than enough. Orochimaru could have called it quits at anytime back then and Jiraiya would have stumbled to the bathroom with enough material to get himself off with no problem. He still pulled out his memories of what happened when only his hand was the option he had.

Sometimes even when his hand was not the only option he opted for it. Orochimaru had been something incredible.

Now that things were a little better between them, Jiraiya still opted for slow. Even though Orochimaru had been sending him confused looks he kept with it. It had been hard, very hard.

The relief he felt being able to hold Orochimaru next to him again had been slightly dimmed by the fact that he knew Tsunade was somewhere out there in a bad mindset. Those thoughts had helped him keep his hands to himself the first few nights.

When Orochimaru’s kisses, far more confident than they had been in the past starting showing the heat that Jiraiya knew he could never forget, Jiraiya struggled.

Not as much as he had to. Orochimaru never pushed the issue. He allowed Jiraiya to pull away even as his eyes glittered with retribution. Jiraiya usually put distance between them, because a flushed shuddering Orochimaru was an almost irresistible Orochimaru.

His gift had mended something in Orochimaru he had not even known was broken. The look Orochimaru had given him had let him know in no uncertain terms that this was the time. Orochimaru was ready.

He did not know what had brought on the change. He just felt lucky that now was the time. He had wanted to wait for so many reasons. Mostly fear that Orochimaru would not see _him_. That he was still lost in the cell. That he was not ready. That all the progress Jiraiya had been witnessing had been dashed away by the recent events.

But his fears were unfounded. The Orochimaru that had straddled him was more experienced than their first time for sure but the eyes had been clear and familiar. The look was the one Jiraiya had obsessed over for weeks afterwards, lying in his bed replaying the look over and over in the dark as he brought himself to completion. It had been shameful but the look Orochimaru gave him had cemented what they would be to each other.

He wanted to tie Orochimaru to him for selfish reasons. He always had. Now it was different, it was complicated and he did not know how even to broach the subject on what they were doing but stopping was not an option this time.

Orochimaru had always been confusing on what he was thinking. A direct question could sometimes get you nowhere. But now they were more than a team, Jiraiya had tied their lives together. Showed that even with everything he still trusted Orochimaru.

He knew Orochimaru still trusted him. That he was partly to blame for Orochimaru’s fall. Hell they all were but as he had sworn to Kosho it was his turn to fix things. He was going with what he had originally planned.

Sure as a kid he had great plans of bringing Orochimaru around. Show him the things people were interested in, show him how he deserved to be valued. Make sure he was happy. Which was how the deal of him being Orochimaru’s first kiss came out.

Him being Orochimaru’s first…..well that was sort of unexpected. They had been alone, the rest of their team busy and he had let his thoughts slip. When Orochimaru had responded.

It ended up in the best night of his life.

So it was not exactly as it was before, back then he had been curious to how Orochimaru would react if he had enough knowledge and information to reciprocate. Now he knew. God he knew and it was incredible. His dreams in no way matched up.

XxX

Jiraiya had always been the shove clothes aside type but when it came to their more pleasurable times, Orochimaru was not the same. Not that Jiraiya had a problem with it especially not _now_.

No matter who started it Jiraiya was always pushed away with a firm hand so Orochimaru could slide out of his clothes. There was no way that could pass as a simple undressing. The way Orochimaru moved as his kimono was opened and slid off, the way the pants just melted off revealing the pale skin and toned body that Jiraiya knew.

He usually was advancing by the time the pants came off, sometimes he just sat watching as Orochimaru took most or all items off his body. The earrings were a sometimes thing. Jiraiya didn’t care and he thought the way they got tangled in Orochimaru’s hair hot. Orochimaru did not care either way either but Orochimaru liked making him crazy.

Being ‘together’ again had taken a while. The night of his gift they did nothing more than rut together. They had been too excited to wait for anything else. Jiraiya had felt like a teenager again.

Their next time had been strange but for whatever reason Jiraiya was unable to put his finger on what had seemed strange. It might be the way that Orochimaru had been watching him as he lounged on the pillows as Jiraiya brought out the necessary bottle.

It might be the way Orochimaru had slyly eyed him before asking if they were doing it exactly like ‘that’ time. Before he could answer Orochimaru had the bottle out of his hands and was opening it and taking a generous amount on his fingers. Jiraiya’s squeak had earned him a shrug and a simple mention that it had been an ‘extremely long time’ before he started preparing himself in such a show that Jiraiya had gotten weakened knees.

He knew he had moved to ‘help’ sometime between the second and third finger. The bemused look Orochimaru had given him with his face flushed had him throwing that excuse out the window and instead slipping between Orochimaru’s spread thighs and manoeuvring the man’s body for a better view and access. It was less help and more take over after he dipped the first finger in.

There might have been some cursing or praying from him. From such a usually cold body, the feeling of such heat humbled him.

He had done everything to live up to the words of the prophecy. From writing books to being the biggest pervert he could be. The latter was more of a pleasure. So as he looked down at Orochimaru with the man’s legs over his shoulder he could not help the small smirk escaped before he took the man into his mouth. The title had been _earned_ after all.

Orochimaru had managed to stay still until Jiraiya started sliding Orochimaru’s cock down his throat and humming. The hands that had clamped on his shoulders tightly had actually startled him. Orochimaru’s trembling fingers had shown him how shaky the other man’s control was. Which was why Jiraiya took one hand from Orochimaru’s hips in order to trail a soothing pattern on Orochimaru’s lower stomach.

Keeping eye contact he did his best convey how okay it was with his eyes and a brief nod. The relief in Orochimaru’s eyes had him grinning even as he braced himself and relaxed his throat for the first thrust.

He had a feeling Orochimaru had doubted him because at the first slide he knew Orochimaru had slide further down his throat than he thought he would. The loud gasp and shudder Orochimaru released along with the tensing fingers gave him away.

The way that Jiraiya swallowed immediately brought up a rasping curse and a squirming Orochimaru that was so desperate and erotic that Jiraiya was encountering his own problems.

Never let it be said that Orochimaru did not look in control. Orochimaru’s eyes glittered even as he shuddered and his body wracked in pleasure. Not wanting to bring Orochimaru too close Jiraiya retreated allowing Orochimaru’s cock to slide from between his lips. The way Orochimaru’s eyes glittered as he cock slide free, slick with Jiraiya’s saliva; Jiraiya had the feeling he was not the only one with dirty thoughts about this, them.

Still, when he pulled back a little his hands releasing Orochimaru’s waist so he could push Orochimaru’s knees to his chest. He felt smug as Orochimaru’s face showed a moment of confusion as Jiraiya pressed his knees to his chest. There was even more confusion as Jiraiya tilted him up.

Jiraiya saw the exact moment when it clicked for Orochimaru what his intentions were because the shudder that wracked the man almost dislodged him from Jiraiya’s grip. As it was Orochimaru’s arms, currently steady hooked around his legs, assisting Jiraiya. Jiraiya only smirked once because he knew what would happen to those steady hands in a few seconds.

He was correct in his assessment. The first deep stab of his tongue pulled a deep moan from Orochimaru. The second was quickly followed by a deep kiss that forced Orochimaru to abandon his plan of holding his legs up. The hands instead were gripping the sheet. Orochimaru’s head was tilted back his mouth slightly open and his gasping one of the loudest sounds in the room. The second thing would have to be Jiraiya. Orochimaru’s preparation was making it simply too easy.

Jiraiya released his grip of Orochimaru’s left leg in order to assist himself in spreading Orochimaru open. He flicked a glance to the man Orochimaru still managing to watch him. Still it was heady this way. He used his fingers to spread Orochimaru and leaned forward again. Orochimaru’s shuddering breath only goading him on. His entire world locked to the moment between them.

XxX

Their style could be considered whatever they wanted. They went until one or both of them burned out and it was incredible.

Orochimaru proved over and over again that he had been thinking about their night together. It was evident in the way he savoured the moment he seized control. The look in his eyes when he had Jiraiya on the ropes.

Jiraiya took no offense from it. It was amusing. It was good. It was hot. He had done a lot of fantasying before and after the night between them and nothing quite lived up to the image Orochimaru made as his mouth slipped over his cock and all the way down to the base.

There was a bit of hesitation too. Nothing to actively worry about. Just Orochimaru’s seemingly worry to his reactions. Jiraiya guessed some people would have problems with certain stuff but being a pervert without equal meant giving up control and handing the reins to someone else. How else did you learn?

So he noted the way Orochimaru would pin him, his eyes glittering lust and triumph. The hands that gripped his wrists a little too solidly when Orochimaru moved in inhuman ways and his muscles tugged dragging everything Jiraiya had to give.

He did not mind it in the least. He loved it. Those moments of hesitation keeping wiggling at the back of his mind but in the moment all he could think about was Orochimaru. Sure part of his brain was all Shinobi. He knew where his weapons were at all times. That was something you could never turn off.

But it was hard to focus on that when Orochimaru’s hand was wrapped around him, hands and his length slick and Orochimaru was just being his usual snarky self. God the fact that Orochimaru being teasing or sarcastic turned him on showed how bad he had it.

And he would not have it any other way.

A hard pinch had him swimming out of his thoughts to see Orochimaru straddling him his eyes glittering in annoyance. “Nice to see you finally join us again Jiraiya.” Orochimaru drawled and Jiraiya felt grateful that Orochimaru had opted to pinch his chest and not abuse the delicate piece of him he currently held in his hand.

“Don’t be upset.” Jiraiya cajoled. “I was thinking of you.” Orochimaru’s judging look had Jiraiya swallowing nervously before Orochimaru was moving back and up and god god good god.

“You were thinking of something.” Orochimaru sighed as Jiraiya slid into him. “Stop worrying or I’ll be forced to do all the work.”

Jiraiya eyed him before his hips snapped to Orochimau’s hips his first sharp thrust up making the man above him bend forward his voice raspy. “I _never_ let you do all the work Orochi. I think I’m incapable of just lying there when I have you on top me.”

Orochimaru’s head lifted enough for Jiraiya to see the amused and lustful golden eyes focused on him. “I’m sure I’d find a way to make you keep still.” Orochimaru rasped and that tone alone had Jiraiya responding with another thrust up that he ended with a slow grind. Orochimaru’s panting was worth it.

“That sounds interesting.” He chuckled. So what? He was a pervert, he was proud of it too.

XxX

Everyone had different ways of spending their downtime. Studying, working, sleeping, secretly trying to find more work. There was also spending time with loved ones but that was harder to do when something like war was going on.

Totally different to the bloodbath that had the beginning of the Second Shinobi World War, this one had been a little gentler. The first few weeks had been so different to the hell Jiraiya had gone through he was unsure whether to be grateful or scared. It would only get worse.

Somehow that understanding had trickled through the troops. Jiraiya had been half afraid that the younger ones would have gotten cocky and killed. He had seen it happen too many times after all but it had not been so. There were some kids out there with some good heads on their shoulders.

He could get behind that.

Downtime, he liked to spend time with those he cared about too. Well Orochimaru when he was not on the front lines or being an ear for the council or even a consultant for someone in medical. Next to him Orochimaru snorted and Jiraiya sighed.

“He’s not that bad.” He told Orochimaru who only eyed him before watching the spectacle that was Jiraiya’s sometimes airheaded student. Minato was smart. Very smart and for all the snarky talk Orochimaru gave about him even he knew how intelligent Minato was.

“I can’t believe you went so far for him.” Orochimaru snorted. “I could think of far better things to do with that Jutsu. If he manages to perfect it.”

“He will.” Jiraiya sighed tiredly. “Everyone starts off with some failures.” There was a sharp yelp from below and Jiraiya winced as Minato picked himself up from where he had smacked into a nearby tree. Well maybe this jutsu would take some time. It was a complicated one after all, he was bound to make some mistakes when he first started out.

Jiraiya had only given him the scrolls from the Second Hokage’s collection a few weeks ago with instructions to copy it and return it. By the looks of things down below Minato had been hard at work on the jutsu.

Jiraiya knew how geniuses could get. Focused on only one thing but after all their work and Minato had not even sensed him nearby. Not that he ever could. The only people who could actually sense and find him was his team and the members of the council. They had been there watching him and his failures after all.

Also Jiraiya strongly suspected that Orochimaru had wanted to copy at least two of his stealth moves. Not that he minded. He was ecstatic deep inside about it. However, on the matter of his student it was just sad how easily Minato could get distracted. Jiraiya got it, the jutsu and Kushina watching nearby could take-up some head space. But Jiraiya had hammered into Minato’s head about being aware of his surroundings.

When he got some time he was going to have to re-pound that into Minato’s brain. After he recovered from the bruises learning this jutsu were giving him of course.

“I think I’ve had enough.” Orochimaru said dryly as Minato fell over panting. “The amount of chakra he wasted just now-“

“In time he’ll narrow down the usage.” Jiraiya cut in as Minato got up pale and shaking.

“Must be so nice to have limitless reserves.” Orochimaru said dryly. “But even you have noticed that this is him narrowing it down. This technique will take time to perfect. Before he can use it with as little chakra as possible. Right now the amount of chakra he used could have transported him from one end of Konoha to the other with every single person in that town we helped evacuate two days ago.”

“An exaggeration Orochi.” Jiraiya smiled. Orochimaru’s smirk was the only concession the man gave. He jumped when Orochimaru slid an arm on his wrist.

“I’ve better things to do than watch your student flounder Jiraiya.” Orochimaru sighed. “We leave soon and I’d like to get something constructive done.”

“Just sounds like you are going back to the lab again.” Jiraiya pointed out as he allowed Orochimaru to turn him around and tug him away from the training grounds. “Why do I have to go?”

“And how else will I get anything done without your help?” Orochimaru purred. Jiraiya frowned at that. “You’re the one that keeps saying only you.” Orochimaru peeped back at him amusement shinning from the depths of his eyes. “I’m coming to love our arrangement.”

“You’re not going to make me drink something disgusting like that scent eraser will you?” Jiraiya frowned trying to dig in his heels. Orochimaru only smirked and wrapped their fingers together as he stepped tantalizingly close.

“I promise you Jiraiya.” And Orochimaru’s voice was a seductive purr. “Anything you swallow when we get to my house will be all pleasurable.” There was no mistaking his meaning, not with the way he teasingly licked his lower lip. Jiraiya swallowed but his answer was already yes.

He tugged Orochimaru a step closer so he could fell his body against his and watch the way golden eyes darkened as they focused even more on him. “Is that so?” Jiraiya murmured, his mind already jumping to their arrival at Orochimaru’s house.

“A good way to spend the time won’t you agree?” And Orochimaru’s free hand snaked up to grab his hair keeping him from moving away. As if he would go anywhere else.

“And here I thought you wanted to work.” Jiraiya chuckled before Orochimaru kissed him.

XxX

They had not been hiding it. They had not gone around advertising it or shouting it from the Hokage mountain either but they were not hiding it.

Sure Jiraiya had been not thinking what others thought or even had to say because they were sort of busy. After they trailed out of Konoha, Orochimaru allowed absolutely no funny business until they were someplace he considered safe. Which was smart. Jiraiya did have plenty longing moments but in the midst of fighting or patrols there was no time to think about something good.

So he might have forgotten about others and their opinions. Not his fault. He knew his Sensei. He had thought the man had known. He usually knew everything. That was the reason he was not feeling particularly guilty that the Hokage had caught them.

The man was lucky. Jiraiya had only figured out it was the Hokage after the man entered the room. And choked on his pipe which ended up waking Orochimaru. Not that the lazy bastard cared. His side of the bed was the side that the sun hit first so the pale bastard was in heaven.

Jiraiya only glared at their Sensei as the man stammered and gave them his backs. Sure they had not gone announcing what exactly they were doing to the world but even if their Sensei had not allowed himself the possibility that they had happened. They were currently in Jiraiya’s house. If anything his Sensei knew him and he had to know Jiraiya was not alone.

But then again their Sensei had always been a pervert too. Although a closet one. He might have been hoping for a quick flash of something. Jiraiya grinned and slipped a look at Orochimaru. Well he certainly had gotten an unwelcome surprise hadn’t he?

Not that Jiraiya cared. They were them. This was real and this was how they were dealing with anything and he was not going to give it up.

“Clean-.” The Hokage sounded distressed. “I’ll be waiting with some tea.” The man went back out the door and Jiraiya sighed. He was not in the mood to defend himself and he did not feel up to talking about whatever made the Hokage himself come to his house personally insteal of sending a hawk or an ANBU member.

Orochimaru shifted around and slowly sat up his side of the sheet sliding down his chest. Jiraiya’s eyes followed the sheet’s slow slide down he bit his lip at the pale skin and muscles revealed. He ignored Orochimaru’s low chuckle knowing he was caught.

Well it was a show so maybe caught was not the right word. He wanted to roll over and take what was being shown but he had the Hokage in his kitchen on most likely an important matter. He could not linger. He forced with some difficulty his eyes to meet Orochimaru’s. Orochimaru’s face still held the laziness he usually had on waking up. A few minutes from now and all traces of that would be gone. His eyes were awake however and most likely his brain.

“A quick bath and then we face the music.” Jiraiya sighed. He really did not want to move. His original morning plans had involved a slow waking up of Orochimaru with some hip kisses and nipples. Run his teeth over that spot that was so sensitive and hear the hitch in Orochimaru’s breath and feel the way Orochimaru would grip his hair in a silent demand to get serious.

All shot to hell now. Jiraiya groaned softly in defeat. Orochimaru arched a brow at him before flipping the sheet off his naked body and slipping out of bed. Jiraiya stifled several curses before he did the same and followed Orochimaru to his bathroom. Duty sucked.

XxX

Well if anybody but the Hokage had been waiting on them Jiraiya definitely would have taken Orochimaru up on all those hints the man had been laying out. It took control to keep himself from reacting but it would have taken a far stronger man to not look at him.

Orochimaru seductive and wet was quickly becoming one of his favourite things. His posture speaking of ease and trust. He did not need to look at Jiraiya once to show him how much he wanted him. Jiraiya could read him. whether that came from their history together or the nights of them mapping each other’s body and desires Jiraiya was unsure of. He certainly knew it did not matter.

He reluctantly wanted Orochimaru leave the bath and quickly followed. He was quick to dress and watching Orochimaru dress was as good as it always was. He got to know exactly what was under his clothes. And that would be at the back of his mind the entire day.

He wanted to linger, draw it out maybe nudge Orochimaru to the bed but the man was giving the bed a wide birth as though knowing exactly what Jiraiya was thinking. He most likely was. And he was doing the correct thing. If it was anyone out there but his Sensei….

Actually the more he watched Orochimaru the less he was caring of who the man was to them and that was reason enough for him to step outside his room and wait for Orochimaru instead.

XxX

“I had not imagined.” The Hokage started awkwardly. The man was clutching a cup of tea and staring into it as though it contained the secrets of the universe. “I was not aware…”

“I wouldn’t expect you to.” Orochimaru’s tone was playful although he was avoiding the Hokage’s gaze. “We are so rarely in each other’s company after all.”

“How long-.” The Hokage cut himself off by raising his right hand and shaking his head. “It isn’t important. It is unadvised.”

“You knew we were seeing people.” Jiraiya sighed ignoring the small tensing Orochimaru did at his side. “You just were way too tired to put it together.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru’s face was blank as he faced him but Jiraiya read the underlying worry. Using his index finger Jiraiya under the table lightly stroked Orochimaru’s hand.

“I’m fine.” Jiraiya said aloud.

“I came here on other matters.” The Hokage blustered looking away from them. “It’s a mission.”

Jiraiya was surprised the Hokage was willing to talk about what was most likely a private mission with Orochimaru right there but he guessed this might be part of the olive branch that the Hokage was extending. They could not go back to what they were before but they could do something new.

Orochimaru had been working his ass off. Wearing himself out trying to redeem himself. Jiraiya saw it and now he knew for sure that the Hokage saw it too. Saw it and was willing to once again take the chance.

“Where am I going this time?” Jiraiya asked. “What do I pick up?”

“Not pick up.” The Hokage smiled before he became serious. “I want you to observe. I’ve gotten news of a possible alliance. I want to know if it is true. Then I want you to confirm something for me.”

“Lots of work but it sounds like no trouble.” Jiraiya shrugged. Orochimaru next to him was slowly relaxing. If that was all there was then this had gone off rather fine.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Jiraiya was unsure to who their Sensei was speaking too and then he saw the way the man avoided looking at them both. “In the light of everything. With everything as it currently is, is this the best idea?”

“Nothing is guaranteed.” Jiraiya had been thinking it and it surprised him to have the words he was thinking come out of Orochimaru’s mouth. “This is between us. It doesn’t affect our missions and it gives me, us a purpose.” Orochimaru gave him a questioning glance and Jiraiya nodded his consent. “It isn’t anyone’s concern but our own. If anything this now is honest.”

The Hokage flinched at the last word and Jiraiya refrained from nodding. Barely. What they had was honest. The attraction had been there for them. Lingering from that time before he left to wander the land and it was still there.

There was too much unsaid between them for Jiraiya to proclaim everything was perfect between them. They were them and there was no room for anybody else. Jiraiya had always wanted Orochimaru to be happy it was just this time around he wanted that he could be happy too.

“Trust that we know what we are doing.” Jiraiya said tiredly. “We’re here. We’re fighting. That should be enough.”

“Are you, happy?” Sarutobi Sensei asked. Orochimaru only chuckled and looked away from their teacher. Jiraiya smiled as well when under the table Orochimaru held his hand and squeezed gently.

It was a bit more than being simply happy. The word that described what this was, happy did not cover all of it.

XxX

“They could have the biggest army we have ever seen. It’s useless if they can’t utilize them.” Orochimaru pointed out as he stood huddled around the map with his team. It was chilly out and he knew that the moment night fell they were going to have to deal with fog. Most people were beginning to let the easy pace of the war get to them. Orochimaru knew better.

The timing and the weather was what was getting in their way. It was hard to move troops in shitty weather. Not impossible, just harder. Also it was insane. Troops could be lost depending on the weather. One had to know the terrain well after all.

But not many people wanted to fight on home front. That just upped the stakes for them. Just knowing that the moment they fell the hell began for what behind them was something not many people were willing to do.

But even Orochimaru felt bothered by the information coming back. The size of the enemy bothered him but as before quantity could be overcome by quality. That was the reason both he and Jiraiya were being utilized so efficiently.

Noth that everything was in black and white. They had no idea how much their enemies held. Where they were besides what was already confirmed or how they were movng. They were still gathering information and being on the defensive. The few times they had stumbled across a camp or runners were not moments of victory it was luck and nothing more. Orochimaru liked luck but in this case he wanted more solid information.

It was perfect that the Hokage had the same desires. That was why Orochimaru was about to sneak into another country and simply stir up chaos. The thing about most people during war is that they got too confident and took many things for granted. Sure they were suspicious but many took it as a just in case measure and only when pressured did they care about it.

Orochimaru was suspicious about the occurrences around the recent fights with their enemy. He hated traps and he certainly did not want to fall into one.

XxX

Desperate people were dangerous people. Many people had different tactics for war but Jiraiya detested anyone who dragged innocent civilians into it. The village had been starved and on orders to attack any foreign Shinobi.

It had not been his job to do so but Jiraiya had captured most of the perpetrators and warned as many Konoha Shinobi as he could about the village. They were not the ones at fault. They had just gotten caught up in the war.

Their eyes screamed of exhaustion, hunger and fear. Jiraiya felt guilt as though he were the one to bring such pain on them. It was a hard thing to accept. Everyone around them suffered.

The only thing he could do was bring back the water the Shinobi had stolen. Jiraiya was unsure how long this war would last but he knew it would be a long and brutal one. The previous had been brutal and long as well but it had started fast it had burned out in a few years time.

Jiraiya was unsure of just how long it would take this particular war to burn out. They were prepared this time and although others said differently it certainly felt as though this was the resentment from how the Second War had ended.

No one could point fingers and say one person was to blame. They were all at fault but everyone was suffering. It was paining Jiraiya to wander the country and see just how the other villages and were being dragged into something that not only was not their problem but not their fault.

Everywhere people suffered and the ground flowed with red even if sluggishly.

XxX

Reputations were made and broken on the battlefield. Not that there had been a battlefield so far. Just minor skirmishes as everyone tried to avoid each other and investigate each other.

Orochimaru tried to leave as little alive as possible. Even one person knowing more than they should was an atrocity. Considering how he changed and made plans with information from survivors the last thing he wanted to do was give the enemy the same advantage.

He was Sannin after all and he had something to prove. He knew the younger less informed ones wanted to fight but he kept reminding them that their time would come. So far they had not stumbled across a squad bigger than thirty. At least Orochimaru personally. And those thirty had been so weak Orochimaru had dispatched them with his sword. He had not bothered to waste a jutsu on these people.

Which did wonders for his reputation yet again.

He did not mind chipping away at their enemy what he did mind was the unsurity of it all. He knew that back home the strategists were finding a pattern in all the skirmishes. Most likely finding out their opponents true objectives.

Orochimaru had a few ideas but he knew no one would want to hear them. Most likely not even Jiraiya. as it was he kept his theories to himself and limited his actions to preventing information from getting out. If he were a far better person he would be assisting his troops beyond what he was doing but this was a sink or swim situation.

There were certain parts in war where you could relax. This was not one. Something was brewing. Whether it was because of the size and resources of the others. Those unsure of how Konoha arrange d itself. Orochimaru only knew one thing for certain. When one person decided they had enough information to plan a proper assault with no let up, then the heat would be on.

And they would be forced to bare with it until they managed to switch everything around. That was why he was out here now watching and waiting. It was why Jiraiya was frequently gone more out of Konoha than in and the real push had not started. It was so far a small dance.

Nothing too serious. But the serious stuff was coming. Orochimaru felt it with each injury someone received or news that the enemy camp had been moved.

There was a reason they were keeping a wary eye on all those who were not allies. As much as they wanted to give the benefit of the doubt and just go on without dragging others into this they simply could not. They could not afford that risk.

Orochimaru had a good idea what would happen to any of those foolish enough to join against the enemy while close to Konoha and the Fire county’s borders. Total destruction would seem almost too nice.

They had a home to protect. People to protect. T was times like this while things were still fairly quiet that Orochimaru thought on Tsunade. Whether she like him had pulled herself back together. Whether or not she was still okay. In terms of strength she was one of the strongest people he knew. Even among the three of them she in terms of raw power was the strongest.

Just like how he and Jiraiya were still training, still growing Orochimaru hoped Tsunade was too. After all she carried the rank of Sannin and thought of the limitations that it had revealed.

Even though she was hurting he hoped she had fought on and continued. Orochimaru had stumbled but there was no going back. What he was doing now was going on the past mistakes behind him.

It was a strange thing to wish someone peace in the middle of war but Orochimaru did it anyway. If there was a member of their team that needed peace the most it would be Tsunade. As he was now he could not fathom losing Jiraiya. He did not even want to contemplate it. He did not think he could survive it fully.

XxX

_“See that girl there?” Orochimaru frowned before glancing to the small girl in the marketplace. He had better things to do than look at civilians. She was pale and dark haired. Her linage obvious even before she turned around to laugh at something a man similar to her said. A family member, or considering that particular clan a family might be more accurate._

_“What about her?” Orochimaru asked._

_“That’s my niece.” Kosho grinned as he looked back to the array of fruits. “Not that she knows anything about that.” Kosho moved on and Orochimaru had his moment of surprise as he looked back quickly at the small girl then to Kosho’s retreating figure._

The rain was pouring. Orochimaru hated how bad news always got delivered during bad weather. Very rarely did bad news of any sort get delivered on a good day. It could give one a complex about rain. Paranoia about storms.

_Orochimaru rolled over to look at the man sitting on the edge of the bed. He was glad to have the mystery of the puzzle solved. He just was finding it so hard to understand why all the secrecy. He knew how clans worked but this was another level of paranoia. He could not say he disliked it._

_“Well that does explain some things.” Orochimaru murmured. “But another name? A fake name and a true name? You should have been ANBU.”_

_“I_ was _ANBU.” Kosho no_ Kisho _stressed. “But that aside now you know my secret.”_

_“That doesn’t make you special.” Orochimaru pointed out. “You were raised by your mother’s clan.”_

_“Father’s.” Kosho corrected. “My Father is a Nara.”_

_“I’m amazed they managed to hide it at all.” Orochimaru snorted. “But since you showed enough Nara traits and none of the ones they hoped they just shipped you off.”_

_“My eyes weren’t good enough.” Kosho shrugged. He stared at the wall for a few moments. “I tried my best but I guess I don’t have that part in me. Wish I did but I don’t. Guess the body just can’t hold more than one special ability. I work well with shadows but my eyes aren’t good enough.”_

Orochimaru listened to the report aware of the others surrounding him giving him wary and sympathetic looks. It was ridiculous. From the report he knew for sure that the fight would be far more serious than what they had been encountering.

_“Sorry.” Kosho looked distinctly uncomfortable. Orochimaru only raised an eyebrow at the man’s words and his apparence. He had given little thought to the man after being released from imprisonment. Jiraiya had done his best to ensure Orochimaru did not encounter Kosho again and Orochimaru was conflicted enough to allow it._

_“You have nothing to apologize for.” Orochimaru reassured as he changed a note on his scroll. “Contrary to popular opinions I’m grateful for you being my aide.”_

_And he was grateful. Kosho may have been a plant. One that Oorchimaru never had suspected and he knew he had the Hokage to thank for that. A plant he may have been but he had helped Orochimaru discover calm and peace. He had even helped him achieve it, making himself vulnerable for Orochimaru’s sake._

_And Orochimaru really lost nothing. They had always agreed the arrangement was for comfort on both sides. They were not exclusive even though Orochimaru had never looked for anyone else. Kosho had been a necessary distraction from Jiraiya, prophecies and the rising expectations of everyone. It had never meant to be permanent. That Kosho had been a plant only amused him now._

_“If I had tried harder, not been conflicted on the case of us.” Kosho looked away even as he waved to demonstrate himself and Orochimaru. “This would not have happened. I tried to let my own walls down. My mission complicated things but I always did regarded you as a friend.”_

_Orochimaru knew that. He was not angry in the slightest. “The one to blame is me.” He said dryly. “And I know that you trusted me far more than I trusted you. Matters of your heritage, your abilities. You freely shared that and your body with me.” Orochimaru rolled back up his scroll. “I have nothing to forgive you for simply because in my eyes you did nothing wrong. We were a comfort to each other. We soothed each other intellectually and physically. Then we stopped.” Then he had been too busy and conflicted to even think about being with Kosho._

_“Your friend thinks otherwise.” Kosho mumbled. Orochimaru rolled his eyes from the overprotectiveness._

_“That is one of his unique traits. However he does mean what he says. You won’t have to worry about me anymore Kosho. I have a different way now.”_

_He was not mad just a little indifferent. Jiraiya was the furious one._

“There is no way it could have been avoided.” The man mumbled. He was covered in sludge and blood and Orochimaru could still smell the smoke on him. “No one could have sensed those. As it is we’re lucky all of us didn’t get hit with it. You would have needed someone in the team with abilities to sense what was in the ground. A Hyuuga or something and none of us were Hyuugas-“

Orochimaru stood startling some as the man rambled through his report. He left silently walking through the empty halls. He felt sadness but he was also so very angry.

XxX

It was almost ridiculous how easy it had happened. The Hokage had blocked him from seeing the body but there were always ways around that. Orochimaru had gotten his hands on the report. Then from there he had obeyed the orders and stayed far from the morgue.

The last time he had seen the man he had remembered how awkward he had been. He had met Orochimaru’s eyes for a few seconds. He had turned all business when his squad came in. that was what Orochimaru wanted to remember.

He felt at fault and that was ridiculous. It was war, they knew the risks. He had known something was up with how the enemy was attacking. Now they knew. Their new formations had been under test that entire time. Four man cells were still a good idea but after this they needed better sensors.

XxX

Everyone knew Orochimaru did not like funerals. Of any sort no matter for who. If forced to attend he went but he stayed far back. He had not gone to Nawaki’s. Jiraiya was unsure if the man had attended Dan’s. He knew Tsunade had not. He had but the heavy rain had kept him occupied.

But for Orochimaru to attend Kosho’s without any fuss. It was as though they had switched roles. Jiraiya did not attend but Orochimaru went. People had been giving Orochimaru a wide berth after the news had spread.

With Orochimaru’s arrest and other events hushed up many had not even noticed anything different. Kosho and Orochimaru had been the ‘secret’ couple. On and off to those who had not known anything. Their arrangement…..

Just thinking about it still pissed him off and Kosho was gone. Nasty way to go and Jiraiya did feel sorry about that because for all he detested the man personally he could respect how the man had fought for Konoha. Still he knew he was missing more than he was seeing.

He was unsure how Orochimaru was taking the death. He had heard that Orochimaru had left the briefing. He also had heard about the order to keep Orochimaru from the morgue. Heard how Orochimaru had listened. He had not seen the man cry or rage. No signs of grief. Yet there was not shock either.

XxX

“It’s a waste.” Orochimaru said quietly and Jiraiya looked up from where he had been quietly smoking. He never did it too often but the toads encouraged his pipe. He gave Orochimaru a questioning glance to see the man look up from his glass of sake. “It was a needless wasteful death.”

“It couldn’t have been prevented.” Jiraiya pointed out. It really had not. If a Hyuuga had been on the team then the chakra bombs would have been spotted long before the patrol got there but there had not been.

“But I knew!” Orochimaru blurted out freezing Jiraiya at the uncharacteristic action. They stared at each other before Orochimaru visibly reigned himself in and placed his glass on the table. “I could have prevented this if only I was thinking.”

Jiraiya sighed. “Don’t forget that Fence Sitter got Sarutobi Sensei too. You can’t blame yourself that you didn’t see it. Sensei will be blaming himself too.” He saw the anger still in Orochimaru and sighed again. “There’s nothing you could have done to prevent this.”

“It was a needless death. A waste of lives.” Orochimaru stressed. “It shouldn’t still be _happening_. I should have done something.”

“We know better than anyone else that death doesn’t get to be dignified.” Jiraiya reminded and he gave a thought to those who had not managed to survive fighting Hanzo. To those who fell in all matter of ways in the Second war.

XxX

Making promises in front of a grave was not Orochimaru’s thing but he was willing to try just this once. To assuage his guilt. If he had only realized what his experiment was before he could have followed through at least one of his former theories. It was too late to be the gift to Kosho he had intended it to be but if anything….

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage’s voice was behind him and Orochimaru closed his eyes at the wind that was picking up the cold breeze displacing the flowers surrounding the many graves.

Many graves.

“Sensei.” He responded not turning around. He was aware of the man coming to stand next to him but he refrained from looking at the man. He was too busy staring at the name on Kosho’s grave. How Shinobi like, to be buried in a grave with the wrong name.

“I know you must be.” The Hokage paused. “Grieving.” The last word was exhaled along with a stream of smoke. “Recent activities aside, Kisho-kun was a good friend to you.” And he had been.

“He was what I needed to survive at that time.” Orochimaru shrugged. “But as you are the one that picked him out for me I should only congratulate you on your selection.” The Hokage remained quiet and Orochimaru took it as his signal to continue. “I’m not even surprised how you knew. I won’t argue with you for doing it. For worrying about me but there are two other options I had and I do resent you taking them from me.”

Orochimaru could have confronted Jiraiya properly and taken his fate from there. Or he could have done like now and put his faith in Jiraiya and the prophecy. Or he could have thrown everything aside like he had decided to do.

“Kosho was conflicted on his duties.” The Hokage said softly as they stared at the grave. Orochimaru could hear the Hokage’s robes been ruffled by the wind but he refused to even look at the man. “He cared and worried for you.”

“I know.” And Orochimaru had known. The man’s interest in him had been suspicious but the two of them had worked enough missions for him to know that the concern had not been faked. That and during their iterractions Kosho had been laid as bare as possible. The emotions glimpsed then had not been fake.

But the fact that he had placed into Orochimaru’s life instead of simply entering it remained. That Orochimaru had never suspected and had followed the script the Hokage set out also remained. He glanced up from the grave his gaze going over the rows of graves to linger at another.

“What of Dan?” He asked softly. “Was that real?” He met the Hokage’s eyes refusing to soften at the shock and surprise in the man’s eyes. “You have the habit of wanting to do anything and soothe the grief of your students. What of Tsunade? Was that part of your plan too?”

“Why would I-?” The Hokage asked his tone dark before flicking down to the grave they stood in front of. His tone softened. “Dan-kun was a surprising addiction to Tsunade’s life that I had nothing to do with. That he managed to heal her and help her was simply a coincidence.” The Hokage looked at the grave again. “I and the council was surprised by that pairing but the unit the two of them made although was surprising but benefitted Konoha and we saw potential.”

Council speak for Dan’s position for Hokage had been cemented just for the progress the two of them had achieved. Orochimaru thought he would be upset with the news but he had been resigned to Dan for a long time. He had even entertained thoughts of working while Dan was Hokage.

“Too many avoidable deaths and too many needless deaths.” Orochimaru said softly. “Not many knew the truth about him but I did. I did and I was too busy to do something to save him. If anyone could have done it, the person would have been me.” Orochimaru closed his eyes as resolve and determination filled him. The feeling he had felt after taking to his books after Nawaki. This death could have been prevented what he could do was find all the Kisho’s and make sure that his experiments and work made a difference.

“It isn’t your fault. Even you didn’t have the time to everything.” The Hokage said softly.

Orochimaru snorted bitterly before turning around his offering of flowers dropping next to Kosho’s grave their white petals already dislodging. “Tell that to him.” He responded as he left.

XxX

“I’d like an explanation to what happened.” Jiraya said warily. Minato had told him what a beast Kushina could be when riled up and he had seen and experienced some of her anger. He had even seen some Jinchuurikis in his time but he had never seen anything quite like this.

The medic nin that was holding his student looked more scared of Kushina than the enemy she was decimating and as much as Jiraiya just wanted to let her he knew the signs of someone out of control. So he eyed the head wound Minato had along with his injured but quickly healing arm the medic was healing as he waited for answers.

“The guy there.” The medic nin stammered and Jiraiya barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the slow pace and stammering. “He took down Namikaze-san and Uzumaki-kun then-“

Jiraiya was already interrupting. “What guy?”

Jiraiya was pointed towards what appeared to be the remains of an Iwa uniform and an arm. Oh. Crap. He could see the rather darker spot in the dirt. Most likely the remains of whoever got the jump on Minato. Also might explain just why Kushina’s form was the demon cloak.

“She then started-“ The medic shuddered. “Snarling.” Well that was enough of the what. Jiraiya could understand what happened next. Kushina on rampage and their group pulling back.

“What a marvellous one person destruction.” Orochimaru murmured next to him and Jiraiya let slip a noise of unease because of course the only person who would enjoy the scene would be Orochimaru. Of course.

The killing intent was unbelievable. No wonder the teams were terrified. Jiraiya on the other hand was wary of how much of the anger was actually Kushina. He knew Kushina’s anger over Minato’s injury was part of the cause. Still he hated to do it but she had to be brought back under control.

He knew Minato had been learning of some of the ways but he guessed he could hold her down long enough for her to catch herself so she could look at Minato and see for herself that his neck had not been broken.

Because he was willing to bet she had just seen the impact and heard the sound and reacted. Not that he blamed her. Jiraiya turned to face the Medic nin again trying to radiate reassurance. “I’ve got a plan so what you need to do is concentrate on-“

The crash had him breaking off to see that not only was Orochimaru _not_ next to him. Orochimaru had approached the engaged Jinchuurki and done what Jiraiya had planned on doing. Hold her down. Except that Orochimaru had gone around it quite more forcibly and the impact of Orochimaru slamming Kushina’s demon fox cloak form not only destroyed the ground but it had spread, affecting the surround area. It was as though Tsunade had slammed her fist into the ground.

Jiraiya quickly turned back to the Medic nin. “Yeah that. Try to heal him enough that he can at least mumble something.” He doubted Orochimaru needed the help but he hurried over anyway. Only Orochimaru would be so stupid and reckless. He was practically gloating as he held Kushina down to the ground by her neck and boy were they going to have to talk about that.

“Jiraiya Sensei.”  The fox form hissed and Jiraiya blinked. “Iss he?”

“Knocked out. You know what a hard head that kid has.” He reassured wincing as Kushina stopped struggling. “You okay yourself kid?” He could see as she regained more and more control. Damn. And Orochimaru was not even winded. He was looking down at Kushina in amusement.

“Thank goodness.” And the demon fox chakra had been fully recalled leaving Kushina slightly exhausted on the ground her hair everywhere and covered with mud, blood and singed for whatever reason. Also with Orochimaru now removing his arm from Kushina’s neck but Kushina still stayed down. “Thank goodness.”

“You didn’t use the force I thought you would have.” Jiraiya commented to Orochimaru.

That got him a dirty look in return. “There was no need.” Jiraiya guessed so. She had been only fighting with one tail. Any more than that and maybe even they would have to be on guard but Orochimaru had moved quickly and efficiently.

“Well since we aren’t needed for backup anymore.” Jiraiya drawled. “How about we get the injured back to camp?”

XxX

“You’ve got a savage one.” Jiraiya grinned at his student. “She reminds me of Tsunade!”

“Somehow I doubt she has reached the level of Sannin.” Minato said dryly before he broke into a wide grin. “But her name is being passed around by Cloud Shinobi.” Jiraiya eyed the delight his student was radiating.

“But her being feared is a good thing.” Jiraiya smiled. “And I’m not kidding, she’s vicious. Maybe not as bad as Tsunade  but she is fierce.” Jiraiya leered at Minato making his student huff and roll his eyes. “You got it bad.”

XxX

“You said-“ Orochimaru cut himself off to read the report again. “One person?”

“Yes sir!” The man in front of him reported. Orochimaru eyed him silently and watched him fidget.

“One _person_?” He stressed.

“Well two people were on the scene but the damage was done by her Sir!”

“Her?” Orochimaru questioned slowly losing his patience.

“Uzumaki Kushina Sir!”

XxX

“If I may be so inclined to offer my opinion.” Jiraiya smirked from where he stood at the Hokage’s window. “Konoha is in the midst of getting some valuable assets. Or at least developing them.”

“One or two fairly good Shinobi won’t turn this war around Jiraiya.” The Hokage scolded. “Have you even forgotten the main purpose of the Jinchuuriki?”

“He hasn’t.” Orochimaru decided to join the conversation before Jiraiya’s teasing got the Hokage more worked up than he already was. He crossed the room to Jiraiya’s side resting his back on the wall instead of looking out the window. “She’s a decent fighter and she doesn’t rely on the Kyuubi’s strength.”

“She has enough of her own.” Jiraiya pointed out. “And she’s studying her clan’s work. She will be useful.”

“She’s already useful.” The Hokage scowled. “Already the council complains. She’s too visual.”

“As if the other countries are being any less visual with their Jinchuurikis.” Jiraiya pointed out dryly. “We’re lucky no one has aimed a bomb at us yet.”

“That would signal the end.” Orochimaru sighed.

“Maybe we could tell Minato to tell her to tone down the fox.” Jiraiya suggested. “But we’re holding our own you know? I mean we still are on the disadvantage but, these kids aren’t so bad.”

“They aren’t on our level.” Orochimaru smiled.

A quick stroke on his hand. Orochimaru did not react to it. “Give them time, they will be.”

XxX

Minato had always been quick. His speed a natural part of him but now it was something different. He was almost a blur. Kushina wanted to laugh and celebrate his progress but she knew that most of that progress, most of all their miraculous leaps and bound were born out of desperation.

For Minato, his speed had increased because his need to save had gotten deeper. She knew that. Knew that he so desperately wanted to help so he taxed himself.

She was the same way, that was why they had each other.

XxX

“Well you aren’t burning a ridiculous amount of chakra.” Jiraiya pointed out. He got a pout from his student and heartily laughed. “You know I thought you would be able to do it. You’re amazing like that.”

“Not as amazing as you.” Minato smiled. He looked over the cliff they were on. “When do you think we should go back?”

“When they realize we’re missing.”

“Sensei!”

“What?” You’ll get us back there quick enough.”

XxX

“Decent.” Orochimaru mumbled and behind him Jiraiya stopped playing with a beaker to sigh.

“He’s far more than decent and you know it. He’s on the Second’s level. At least on terms of speed.”

“And what? You are just evaluating him? We’re in the middle of a war.”

“You’re just cranky because the newbies get sent out more than you.” Orochimaru pushed away the microscope and slowly turned to face him. Jiraiya grinned. “I’m right and you know it.”

“I’m putting my skills to good use.” Orochimaru said slowly. Then he smiled. Jiraiya did not like it. “But I’d love to see this miraculous achievement you’ve been speaking of.” Jiraiya eyed Orochimaru in silence. Maybe bragging about Minato was not one of his better ideas. Especially with Orochimaru so sleep deprived.

XxX

It was inevitable but that did not mean they had to like it. Minato knew that they were in a difficult situation but they could get out of it. He had faith in his abilities. In his team.

“I’m right beside you ya know.” Kushina’s voice startled him back to reality. “I’m right by your side.”

“They are trying to delay us.” He answered. “All the more reason we should push through.” Kushina moved then from his side to his back. Minato spared a glance behind him to only get a glimpse of her red hair. “We’ll make it Kushina but if they don’t want to let us through then all the more reason to get back.”

It was supposed to be an easy mission after all. Getting there had been the easy part. But getting back was making some problems for them and that made him uneasy.

“You have my back.” Minato reached back to gently take in hand a lock of the hair he loved so much. Even as the enemy advanced he brought the red strands to his lips and kissed it. He felt more than heard Kushina turning to look at him.

“You’ve got some guts don’t you Minato?” Her tone was teasing and he loved it. “Isn’t it risky doing something like that with enemies so close by?”

“It’s for luck.” He smiled. “And after this, I have something I want to ask you.” His kunai slipped down his jacket into his arms. He had trained hard, he knew his limits and his own abilities he would not fail and he could not afford to. He knew his short comings and honestly he was working to fix that. First would be his new technique. He and Kushina had great chemistry and would have each other’s back the entire way.

“This will take two minutes top.” Kushina growled behind him. Minato smiled before she tensed and he launched himself forward his Kunai already spinning out. Two minutes then. Then would have to make it count.

XxX

Rookies always gave themselves away. Jiraiya was doing a fair share of watching too but these shinobi were just plain gawking. Sure it was nice to be on the outside again and moving with troops but they had work to do and although the others were not getting what the plan exactly was. They were getting an eyeful of why they should never piss off a Sannin.

Tricks, poison, distraction, Orochimaru would do anything to win. He was a Shinobi and a man who knew his strength and his weaknesses. Orochimaru’s small squad behind him were not doing nearly half the damage that Orochimaru was doing on his own.

Jiraiya could watch him for ages. Some of it was too quick and Jiraiya was too far to actually see exactly what was happening but he had trained with Orochimaru enough to recognize what the aim was. Orochimaru had left his squad far behind with his speed and dived right into the enemies’ centre causing panic and confusion.

Their first move had been to try and encircle Orochimaru. A move made mostly because of panic. Falling right into Orochimaru’s trap as he created a sinkhole, frightening the squad even more and taking out a few. Orochimaru had escaped his sinkhole by flipping over a nearby enemy shinobi and drawing his sword.

The enemy’s second mistake had been attempting to fight one on one with Orochimaru at that point. They were too close and too panicked. After a few slashes Orochimaru had simply re-sheathed the sword and started fighting with weapons the enemy possessed.

As Jiraiya moved his troop he kept an eye on the battlefield below. He knew his group was well hidden and even if anyone was curious, they were dealing with one of the Sannin on rampage and not one of them was strong enough to even deal with that.

Jiraiya could see the fun Orochimaru was having in just being able to cut loose. He knew being in Konoha working had begun bothering Orochimaru but he also knew Orochimaru would not protest. This was another form of therapy .

He watched as Orochimaru unmistakably stole an explosion tag from one shinobi to slap it on another and then vault over another to get over the explosion. The resulting blast carried several shinobi forward and Jiraiya could only shake his head at the display.

He watched as Orochimaru’s squad caught up and as the enemy squad spilt up to separate how Orochimaru carried them straight through. Granted the enemy was having second thoughts about fighting back. He gave the signal to his own squad so they could continue on and meet Orochimaru. He was not going to lie and say he was bothered by what he saw.

Watching Orochimaru had always been fascinating. Now it just made him want to do things. Like assist. Others things too but Jiraiya did try to keep his perverted side off the actual battlefield beyond mean less flirting.

XxX

“Want to let me know what that display was about?” Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a curious glance at his question. Jiraiya had known what the plan was after all.

“They’ll report that they let one Sannin and a few soldier through.” Orochimaru shrugged before he took a bottle of water for himself. “They’ll never suspect that an entire squadron and two Sannin got through.”

“And you needed to bring in Manda because?” Orochimaru stifled his smirk at the question. Dropping Manda on the field had been overkill but it was better to let the snake have what he wanted when Orochimaru could provide it. Meaning whenever Orochimaru had to kill it was better to let Manda kill as well.

“Reputation.” Orochimaru hissed and fought back a laugh at Jiraiya’s disgruntled expression. “Jiraiya, it was necessary.”

“You’re the one that had all the fun.” Jiraiya muttered as he reached past Orochimaru for a bottle of his own. “We’re stuck here in secret until we make the next move and it is going to get boring.

“Only until we hit their supplies.” Orochimaru promised. “We have to locate the code breakers.”

“Easier said than done.” Jiraiya sighed.

“That’s why you’re here.” Orochimaru reminded him. “Then afterwards we’ll be able to decipher all those papers and maps you got.”

“Am I being placated?” Jiraiya questioned. He snuck a glance behind him at the entrance at their closed tent before he snaked an arm around Orochimaru’s waist. “I never thought you had it in you.”

Orochimaru allowed Jiraiya to tug him closer before he ran his fingers through the unruly white hair he loved. “Only for you, and in private.” He promised in a chuckle. Jiraiya’s response was a soft kiss and he lapped it up. It would only be quiet for now.

XxX

Minato was not making Jiraiya look good in Orochimaru’s eyes. Well his skills had. Orochimaru had been showing intrigued expression when they ran into Minato’s squad. He had been telling Minato to concentrate on his strengths since the moment he met the boy and he was pleased to see the boy too them to heart.

He was a flash of yellow and Jiraiya loved it. He knew if anyone could do it then it would be Minato. Jiraiya could even agree with some the unknowing Chuunins. Minato looked cool but he and Kushina did know the real Minato.

Jiraiya had somehow managed to forget so when Minato opened his mouth he winced. He was unsure how he had forgotten about that.

“Just what did he say?” Jiraiya under different circumstances would be lapping up the image Orochimaru made as he stared at Minato but he was stuck between wanting to laugh and cringe from second hand embarrassment. He decided to let laughter win out.

“Sort of cool huh?” He asked and received a deeply offended look in return.

“In this he takes after you.” Orochimaru said coolly as he swept forward to approach Minato’s squad. Jiraiya guessed the whole howling and stuff Minato added to the technique name did take away from the seriousness but it was sort of cool.

But it really exposed Minato’s dorky side. Jiraiya was unable to stifle his snigger as he followed Orochimaru. He could see the dorky little kid in the man that was quickly becoming one of Konoha’s heroes. It was okay, this was fine too.

XxX

It had been a long time that they had been alone together. Or at least semi-alone. Orochimaru had not forgotten. He had not allowed himself to forget what he had done and he blamed no one but himself.

He knew Danzo had worried about what would become of them all but Orochimaru had kept his word. Firstly because the resulting chaos that would come from his action would shake Konoha to a level they were not ready to combat. The second reason simply because he had believed in the man and blamed no one for what had been his greed.

He had expected to be ignored. He had disappointed Danzo but that thought no longer mattered. Orochimaru had decided to follow Jiraiya and his way to the future. Orochimaru was determined that his experiments and work would matter, would help.

His determination was over seen and while not fully trusted as expected Orochimaru had been resolved to accept every chain placed on him. it was only deserved.

So when the ANBU on the roof kept shifting above him Orochimaru threw a kunai a few metres close to the man’s position.

“You’re distracting me.” He said coldly never once turning around. They had far too much to worry about at this time and a bored ANBU on guard duty was not one of his main concerns and he did not even want it to be.

Jiraiya was out in the field with days before his expected return to deliver news. And if things heated up in the slightest then he would send someone. Limiting the time Orochimaru actually saw him.

Orochimaru was not worried. He knew Jiraiya could handle himself. The man was not retreating into himself his mood morbid and contemplative. It was hard yes but he was still Jiraiya and he still carried hope.

Thing were going to change. Orochimaru was unsure just how but he did know they were going to. He felt behind him the ANBU come to attention. Hear the silent dismissal before he heard the voice he had been half dreading to hear.

“Orochimaru-kun.” Danzo.

“Danzo.” He replied as he pushed away the microscope. No more work to be completed that day it seemed.

“I’m relieved by your recovery.” The man commented behind him and Orochimaru rolled his eyes because he had rescued it had not been a one way street.

“It’s nice to know the structures from before are good for something.” Orochimaru said softly as he rose from his seat to face Danzo. “People who truly understand you amange to do things for you that you never thought they could.”

“It’s nice to see you using your brains for the good of Konoha again.” Danzo commented. Orochimaru watched as the man walked over to where one of his experiments was still cooling. “A finished product?”

It could be continued so but it was more frivolous than necessary.” Orochimaru chuckled as he joined Danzo and lightly tossed a sheet over it hiding the reactions from Danzo’s eyes. “Finished enough.

“I won’t ask you to open that project again. I’m an understanding man and I won’t push you on the subject.” Danzo paused. “However if you ever want to reopen it. If you ever decide within yourself that you want to continue the work because the benefits are what we need then you know where to find me.”

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes as Danzo slowly walked away. The ANBU was back in the room, back on the roof and Orochimaru refrained from doing anything drastic. Such as destroying the room. Instead he took a measured breath and walked over to where he kept his notes. He would not allow Danzo to get to him. But maybe it was better to let the man think he had.

Obviously between the two of them the one with the most remorse of what they had done was Orochimaru. And Orochimaru was regarded as the soulless one.

XxX

Danzo’s idea was not an entirely bad one. Orochimaru could see the merits in it. If one removed all humanity for it and planed to hush it up for an entire generation. Then it could work. He stood silently in a cloak behind Danzo as the man threatened the nun.

He knew of her. Not her personally but enough of her work. She was good. Orochimaru felt no real need to save her or even help her but the small figure behind the door, it fascinated him. the child had to be only six and Orochimaru was stretching it.

If he remembered correctly he had seen the boy before. He also had heard about him. he was a victim and he was about to become more of one. Orochimaru had been divided on what to do with the boy until he was discovered and his talent for healing was shown. He ignored Danzo’s glee and instead focused on the child.

He knew how the little bit of manipulation would end. There would be no happy ending. He had worked with Danzo long enough to know the man hated lose ends. Orochimaru was sure the only reason he had not been removed was because he had not spoken and the simple fact that Danzo still needed him.

He had been vulnerable not stupid. The moment he ceased being useful in anyway to Danzo he too would be thrown away. The man valued nothing but himself and his values. He really was the darkness to Sarutobi’s light.

But that was okay. Orochimaru knew he was good enough to prevent himself from being drawn in too far and destroyed. There were still far too many things to do. Now he had a choice to make. Whether to sweep in at the last moment or whether to do something right away. He was going to interfere it was a matter of when.

Danzo had never valued good resources.

XxX

Fate gave him the decision. He would be close enough in Cloud territory that he could do a little meddling of his own. The child was certainly amusing and Orochimaru had in his hands the means to make the child listen and keep listening.

He would not be given safely back home. It was too late for that but Orochimaru knew how to make good of resources. He thought back to the thing he had been nurturing in secret this entire time and chuckled. Not many would approve. In fact no one would approve, but it was better than the alternative.

XxX

“You want me to die.” The child said as he sat in the chair Orochimaru provided. Orochimaru rolled his eyes at the child’s dramatics and instead focused on how the child gripped the pictures and damning reports.

“Well I certainly want you to disappear.” Orochimaru chuckled as paced to behind the child’s chair. He watched how nervous the boy was before he relented and walked to where the boy could see him. “I could have left you there in Root’s clutches. Do you have any idea of what you would have become?”

The boy looked uncertain and Orochimaru refrained from rolling his eyes. “Why do you think they faked the progress reports to your guardian?”

“Extra protection?” Kabuto asked but Orochimaru could see the boy did not believe his own words.

“In a few years, even the person who love you the most would not recognise you. They would be relying on the picture you have in your hand.” Orochimaru smirked. “They would have no idea of who you are.”

The boy trembled. “Even Mother.”

“Especially Mother.” Orochimaru purred. He leaned towards the boy. “Root would have used you against her and maybe used you both to take out the other.”

“That’s why you took me.” Kabuto looked at him warily. “I can’t go home.”

“Hence why you need to die.” Orochimaru turned to where he had stored some of his books. “You need to be die and be born anew.”

“And what, you’re going to help me with that?” Kabuto scoffed. “You’re probably just like Root.”

“The great thing about you now.” Orochimaru purred. “Is that you aren’t so far gone that you can’t see that. But I’m not as bad as Root. I’m far, far worse. I’m going to use you for my own means. Let’s just be happy that I’m going to be honest with you. I’m interested in you.”

The boy paled and Orochimaru scoffed. “Not like that. I could do far better than you.” He eyed the boy. “It’s slightly disturbing that you even know about that. No you can’t go back but I want when you choose to go forward that you choose to help me.”

“So you want me to become something useful for you.” Kabuto said slowly. He played with his glasses in a way that no eight year old should.

“You need to grow up first.” Orochimaru chuckled. “You’ll need to lay low and learn. About yourself and your ability. If after all of that you still want to follow Konoha I’ll let you in. But Danzo must think you’ve died.”

“For the orphanage.” Kabuto muttered solemnly. “I already resigned myself to never seeing them again.”

“That time you thought you were going to die.” Orochimaru said bluntly. “Now you are going to kill everything of your past self.” He paused then sighed. “No I’ve got it wrong. You’re going to change yourself. Your past will be past and so will the people you knew but to them you _must_ die. How you remake yourself and with what is up to you. The only tools you have is your body and your mind. How will your proceed?”

The boy slowly took off his glasses, holding them in his lap. Orochimaru saw the tears in the boy’s eyes as he stared at them. They were obviously a gift. “I’ve got poor eyesight.” The boy whispered and Orochimaru nodded. They could fix that.

“You’re going to be hidden for a while. I won’t be always be able to visit you.” Orochimaru reminded him. “I’d like to keep you hidden for at least a few years but this war is unpredictable.”

“It’s okay.” The boy reassured. “And, thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Orochimaru muttered. “We’re a long way from winning.”

XxX

“No one wanted to take them on.” The Hokage said in amusement and Orochimaru rolled his eyes.

“Is that supposed to convince me?” He hissed as they watched the three children.

“No it’s to let you know why the council is having you do this.”

“And you?” Orochimaru questioned. “Why are you placing such hell on me?”

“Admittedly this isn’t the group I’d have chosen for you.” The Hokage chuckled. “But it does show how much I trust you.” Orochimaru nodded quickly and turned his face away.

“Their names?” He asked softly.

“Well the one you’ll be saying the most is Anko’s.” The Hokage chuckled. “Quite a chip on her shoulder that one and the violence to carry it out too!”

“Mitarashi?” Orochimaru frowned. “Sensei, don’t tell Jiraiya.”

The Hokage snorted. “Because of the teasing you gave him over his Genin team?”

“Least mine has a girl in it.” Orochimaru muttered. “Which is why he’ll be complaining. I don’t think I can take that Sensei.”

XxX

It seemed everywhere everyone was fighting. That was the whole point of the Third Shinobi World War after all. His role in the fighting Orochimaru had no problem with. Yet with every report they gathered he got the clearer picture of just how many and who they were fighting.

Some they need not fight at all and he was reminded how not talking about Danzo had ended up being the best thing. Civil war was ugly and there were never any winners.

A nation could easily tear itself apart, Orochimaru was reminded of that every day that they were outside Konoha’s walls. Some of the destruction was their own fault. Konoha was not entirely blameless. They had helped engineer the downfall of those in the way.

It was necessary. Ugly but very necessary.

The only thing they could really do was stop the civil wars of those who could aide them. Which meant keeping their ears to the ground and keeping up the façade of a successful village. All while trying to locate the right person’s throat to slit.

War was not easy and the fighting was getting fiercer. Their systematic way of cutting down the enemy was still a good plan but they suffered as well. Kumo were detestable but so were Iwa and Orochimaru did not even want to start contemplating what Suna were up to. They were surrounded on all sides but holding their own.

He knew the Hokage was holding out hope for alliances. For the bigger countries to come around but he also knew how much the man despaired of seeing it happen.

That was the reason he was still out pushing long after he should have reasonably stopped. They needed to see the Sannin as one of the major threats. Jiraiya’s student was coming up and the Jinchuuriki’s name was passing around but that was not enough.

However things were changing back home, new names might have risen. Orochimaru withdrew his sword as he saw what he had been waiting for. Light smoke signalling the light of the enemy camp. They were close to home so they had taken the risk.

Orochimaru did not know how badly Iwa would take their Shinobi being slaughtered on their doorstep but he hoped it was enough a distraction to stop the advancing troop. That and he hoped it took far longer than necessary for Iwa to notice that a coder was missing.

XxX

Sometimes it felt as though they had always been fighting. It was sometimes hard to remember that things had been peaceful and deception and blood were just around the next corner. It was hard but all it took was a look at Minato or his younger squad for Jiraiya to remember that under everything there was a purpose.

Life was not supposed to be easy and he guessed that to get the peace everyone wanted they had to hurt for it. Honestly he did not mind opening a vein for that but he hated watching those after him suffer.

He wanted to look after and protect those after him so he found himself leaping in front of a lot of dangers. It was okay, he was solid and could take the hits. His team was the Sannin and they had earned that title and they were still working to keep it.

It was getting messy all across the board. His informants were telling him that and even worse he was seeing it for himself. It just might take years for the land to recover. For the people to recover. Jiraiya when alone never drew a kunai to anyone unless they pulled it first.

They had made a name for themselves. He had not intended it but he brought fear and wariness. Jiraiya tried to balance it out with acts of kindness. He had no idea when it would all end. Soon they would have been fighting for more years that they had been at peace.

Still he was fighting so others would not have to and for home. And he was not the only one. He knew Orochimaru was fighting hard too. Knew how Orochimaru went to sleep tired and got up an hour or two the same way.

Orochimaru was showing through his actions his remorse. Not that everything was perfectly fine. Jiraiya knew Orochimaru. He knew when the bastard was not talking about something and he knew now when he was deliberately hiding something.

Only the fact that he knew Orochimaru would never walk down that dark path again kept him from bulling it out the other man. He desperately wanted to ask. Orochimaru had become sly again and it did not take a genius to realize Orochimaru had started playing again.

If Orochimaru was planning something in the war for their enemies it was most likely a council plan and Jiraiya knew he might not have the stomach for it. Orochimaru had admitted in his part of quelling and uprising further north and even though Jiraiya knew the benefits he had regretted that the country could not have solved their own problems.

But civil war was bad. Especially in the middle of a war. In the events of conflict it was best to suppress the competition. Quickly and permanently along with all supporters. Jiraiya knew how it worked he just did not like it.

But that would never stop him from doing what he had to. He was ready to manipulate the field if he had to. He was also ready to turn it bloody in order to keep those who wished harm on his village from taking a step further.

Maybe one day they would not have to turn the field bloody but for the meantime. They would fight hard.

XxX

Minato was trying not to let the nickname go to his head. He knew that not everyone got a nickname. And he knew that not everyone got a good nickname. The fact that he had was besides the point.

He was more than his jutsu and he was studying far more things than that. He was studying many things at one time which made him very busy. His team kept him busy too and although he despaired of Kakashi and Obito sometimes he knew that both of them would come around.

After all he had the Third telling him about Jiraiya Sensei and Orochimaru-san and although those two were not on the level that Kakashi and Obito were on it was close enough to give him hope.

He worried about them and he pushed himself even harder pretending not to hear Kushina’s concerns because he was worried. He did not want them really out there. He could train them and they were good soldiers but he could now see why Jiraiya Sensei had been so quiet when he had spoke of fighting on the front lines.

Jiraiya Sensei was a great man and an even greater teacher. He made Minato want to become even better.

He was worried the more he left his team to their own devices that they would shatter but the only time they actually managed any sort of rhythm was when they were fighting and that was because Kakashi put aside his feelings and worked with them. Because he had no choice.

Maybe he should ask someone on how to get his team want to work together. He knew they could, he just wanted them to want to. It had been different for him. His team had worked well and worked for Jiraiya Sensei.

Minato knew if he were to talk to others they would point that he was just a kid himself but it really did bother him. he spoke as much as he could about boundaries and  gave reasons for the boys to understand each other but they just weren’t trying. Not that he would stop. They were his cute little genin team.

Minato burst out laughing as he sat on watch for a patrol on the front lines. If his team heard him he had the feeling they would try to hurt him.

XxX

“Sensei sure likes them…” Obito paused looking for the word that would not get him killed if he was overheard. “Strong huh?”

“She’s amazing.” Rin whispered and Obito stared at her to see she had stars in her eyes. “No wonder Minato Sensei talks like he does about her.” Obito turned back to the woman his Sensei worshipped and tried to put the image he had built up against the glimpses they had of her before and what he was seeing now. Amazing? He would use the term scary first.

Their Sensei’s girlfriend stopped from the decimation of their training ground to aim a bright and happy smile at them . “Hey!”

“Hey!” Obito found himself responding. It was her after all and she always had this sort of happy field around her. He couldn’t help but respond. But he had just seen her perform some moves even he was unsure his Sensei could keep up with.

Rin greeted her and Bakashi greeted her too. Obito guessed somewhere in there the guy knew a future ass kicking if he saw it. Obito really was holding Rin as his ideal woman. He could only hope that for whatever reason Kushina-san was here that Rin would not absorb too much of her character.

“Minato won’t be back for a while.” Kushina-san smiled as she shoved her hands into her Jounin jacket. “He’s on a mission so he wants me to do some training with you.”

Obito could see that death had come for them that day.

“Is he okay?” Rin asked her voice full of concern. Obito loved that about her but he needed her to focus more on herself. Especially now. Because after what he saw there was no way that they would survive intact. Or that he would. He was good but what she had done with such ease he was not on that level and he doubted she would hold back.

“He’s fine.” She assured with a wave of a hand. “He’ll be back soon enough.” A small smile. “I’ve heard so much about all of you ya know. There’s only one of me-“

“So we’ll be taking turns.” Bakashi sounded bored.

The air changed. Chilled. Obito swallowed and he felt Rin take a step closer to him and away from Kakashi. He could not even bask in it because he wanted to do some stepping away himself. She was still smiling but it seemed almost pained and he swore her eyes just flashed red. He knew he did.

He wanted to whimper and only Rin at his side was keeping him from doing it. He was right. Right now she was controlling herself but she was really dangerous. What the hell had their Sensei gotten them into?

“Kakashi-chan?” She said and Obito let a whimper escape at how forced and sweet that was. “It’s rude to interrupt ya know?”

Obito risked a look at Kakashi to see the boy looking as apprehensive as Rin was looking. He knew most likely he was looking most likely flat out terrified.

“Ah, right.” Kakashi executed a quick bow and a quicker apology. “Sorry about that.” So even the idiot genius could sense death.

“You were saying?” Obito asked in order to get the chill out of the air. He could only hope his Sensei was on his way back to Konoha. He had heard some rumours about Kushina-san but they were all about her fighting skill. Someone was overlooking how scary she was.

Kushina shrugged and brought her hands to form a seal. Two more Kushina’s appeared and Obito only barely held back his whimper. “I’ll test all of you. Mostly your defence.” She smiled at Obito and he knew he was cursed. “Don’t worry it’s just a little spar.”

Correction. They were fucked especially him.

XxX

“Sensei is crazy.” Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito’s exclamation. “What is he thinking? What was he thinking?”

“What do you mean?” Rin was getting her breath back.

“She’s insane! And strong but totally insane!”

“She’s not that bad.” Rin was hesitant. “She gave some good pointers.”

“She almost half killed me and Bakashi! Look at him!” Kakashi snorted and rolled away from where Obito and Rin were so he was backing them.

“Speak for yourself.”

“As if he didn’t have you on the retreat.” Obito snapped behind him. “Not even defence but _retreat_.”

That stung. Kakashi sat up to snap at Obito only to see the boy was no longer even looking at him or even looking at Rin. He was looking at where Kushina was at the edge of the training field talking to an ANBU guard.

“Obito?” Rin tugged at Obito’s sleeve. Obito turned back around with a wide grin that tired Kakashi out just looking at it.

“When Sensei becomes Hokage I bet she’ll be his guard.”

“So now you like her?” Rin teased as she sat back.

Obito snorted. “I got the original to kick my ass Rin. I fear her, I fear her a lot.” He paused. “But she’s good at teaching. I kinda realized something while we were sparring.”

“That was running.” Kakashi corrected and Obito glared at him before Obito could open his mouth to retort a shadow fell over them and Kushina was beaming down at them. Kakashi winced as he sat up. She was almost as quick as their Sensei. Certainly was as quiet as him he had only looked away for a moment.

“Well aren’t you lively.” She chuckled before she plopped down on the grass next to Obito. “This reminds me of my genin days. So nice.”

“We aren’t Genins anymore.” Obito reminded her and without looking she patted Obito hard on the head. “I know that ya know. Just I kinda get why Minato likes this. Genin teams are pretty cute. A good reminder.”

“You don’t have one?” Rin asked curiously. Kushina-san shook her head her face wearing a bemused expression.

“Not yet but my time will come. Everyone gets a turn ya know.”

“Ohhh!” A deep voice came from across the field and Kakashi blinked as Jiraiya-sama came into view his hand raised in greeting. “Why isn’t it Kushina-chan!”

“Jiraiya-Sensei.” Kushina frowned. “As flirtatious as always.” She muttered. She stood up meeting the man a few paces away. When the man looked their way Kakashi nodded and murmured a greeting. He had met the man a few times before but always from a distance as he conversed with Minato-Sensei.

“I’ve been checking.” Jiraiya-sama frowned. “Where’s Minato?”

“Mission.” Kushina-san shrugged. “He’ll be back soon I would have thought you would have heard about it.”

“I did.” Jiraiya-sama frowned. “But I thought he would be back by now.”

“Nope.” Kushina-san shook her head. “Give him a few more days at least. So I get to take care of his team a bit.”

“Oh?” Jiraiya-sama’s attention went to them. He lingered on Rin and smiled. “Well I remember you. I saw your Chuunin exam.”

Kushina-san frowned as Obito squawked. “Jiraiya-sensei you did? You were there? Why? Minato never said anything.”

“He didn’t even know I was there.” Jiraiya-sama snorted. “And I was there to see Orochimaru’s team.”

“They went through in one go didn’t they?” Kushina-san muttered. “I remember hearing about that. He really pushed them to find their limits. I mostly hear about the girl, he’s taken her on as an apprentice right?”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya-sama sighed. “It appears she really took to him and he sees something in her.”

“That’s good.” Kushina-san shrugged. “After everything it’s nice he found something to devote himself to.” She turned to Obito. “Obito. Do you know Anko?”

“Yeah.” Obito responded looking surprised at even being asked. “She’s crazy about dangos. A good fighter too.”

“She’s great in hand to hand.” Rin piped up. “I can’t believe she gets to be trained by one of the Sannin.”

“Hey.” Kushina-san laughed. “You guys are being taught by a student of one the Sannin. I’m willing to bet you’re one the few that have met all three of them right?”

They certainly had. Kakashi could remember the woman that had scoffed at Minato Sensei when they were on a C-rank mission. He was also aware of the shadow that was Orochimaru-sama. From what he heard the man was dedicated to giving every bit of his skill to Konoha. He only had time for his former and his current team. That he had heard from Anko.

And he had observed the rare times Minato Sensei had come across Orochimaru-sama along with Jiraiya-sama. He had not seen the man fight as yet but he knew they would be good opponents.

“I heard Minato saw Tsunade.” Jiraiya-sama sighed. “I wanted some more details but that can wait. I guess I’ll go drag Orochimaru into the sunlight and away from the labs.”

“Antidotes?” Kushina-san asked as Jiraiya-sama started to turn away. The man made a face before he frowned and shook his head.

“I wish it were but he was with the Hokage earlier. It could be anything or nothing. However we might be pulled out the village at a moment’s notice. The retrieval team brought back more than our men.”

“That means I should be on guard too huh.” Kushina-san sighed before she visibly brightened up. “Say, what about lunch? I’m a good cook.”

XxX

Things were hard everywhere. Tragedy happened. It struck anytime and anywhere. Anyone. Orochimaru had not been expecting it to happened. It had been honestly off his radar. He had heard of the reports in Ame but not really heard them.

Things were picking up he had no time to really be thinking beyond other things. But he knew the moment tragedy struck. He knew and he also knew he was not enough.

Orochimaru stared at the man slumped at his own kitchen table for a while. Took in the lost look and the aura surrounding him. he could approach him, try to soothe him. get him to talk and try to nudge him back but he knew better.

Jiraiya would respond but that was not what he needed. Orochimaru left the house heading to a destination he only knew because Jiraiya had told him. The rain was falling, his mission clothes were being soaked but it hardly mattered. The only reprieve he managed to get from the rain was when he stopped in a shop to buy an item.

He stopped outside the little house bracing himself to knock. The answer came almost immediately. Namikaze Minato staring at him in shock.

Orochimaru guessed the man had never guessed he knew where he lived. Or that he was home.

“Orochimaru-san.” Minato’s voice was surprised. “What calls you out in this, weather?” Orochimaru ignored the question and instead sighed before pressing the bottle of sake into Minato’s outstretched hand.

“He needs you.” Orochimaru said quietly. “Right now he needs you.” He turned away the moment he saw the understanding and determination flash in Minato’s eyes. He was back into the streets when he heard Minato call to Kushina that he would be out. He allowed himself a nod of satisfaction before he made for his lab.

Minato was now Jiraiya’s only living student left.

XxX

He went back to Jiraiya’s in the early morning. Outside was still dark but he crept in none the less trying to figure out whether he would be welcomed or not. The kitchen had the bottle he had bought but it was empty showing Namikaze had come and done the job he was supposed to.

Orochimaru made his way to Jiraiya’s bedroom pausing to steel himself before he slipped inside. He saw Jiraiya’s figure in the bed and sighed a sigh of relief before he was disrobing and making his way into the bed.

He hesitated before he slipped in behind Jiraiya pressing a soothing kiss to the man’s shoulder. Jiraiya’s breath hitched showing he had been awake the entire time. Orochimaru could smell no alcohol, proving it had already run through the man’s system.

“Orochi.” He said softly. “Those kids.”

“I know.” Orochimaru said softly.

“They died.” Jiraiya’s voice was distressed but tired. “I had been keeping an eye on them. They had been making a difference if only slowly.”

Orochimaru closed his eyes for a quick second before he moved closer this time pressing a soft kiss to Jiraiya’s neck. “I know, you did everything you could.”

“This war is awful Orochimaru.” Jiraiya whispered. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Can’t you?” Orochimaru asked and the question echoed in the darkness.

“I can.” Jiraiya’s voice was heartbroken. “But I don’t want to. Not after everything we went through together.”

“It isn’t over yet.” Orochimaru promised. He squeezed Jiraiya’s hand to only try and retreat. Jiraiya surprised him by following him. “Jiraiya.” He said warningly.

“Please Oro.” The plea was spoken into his neck and Orochimaru was not in the condition to be able to refuse. He had not been emotionally invested in the orphans Jiraiya had fostered but the future they represented he had been highly invested in. This affected him too but he understood.

He wedge his arms under Jiraiya to prop the man up. In the dimly lit room he knew Jiraiya could see his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asked. This would be slow, to soothe and to help mend.

Jiraiya’s answer was a slow smile before he was pressing trembling lips against Orochimaru’s. Orochimaru accepted it and rolled them until they were both on their sides. He dug his fingers in Jiraiya’s hair and controlled the kiss giving plenty of teeth and tongue. When he felt Jiraiya’s tears fall he only removed a hand from Jiraiya’s hair to brush them away.

He used the kisses to convey what he wanted to say. _It’s okay. It will be okay._

He could only hope Jiraiya was hearing it. Hearing him. Then Jiraiya broke the kiss to bury his face in his neck and Orochimaru found himself dealing with a sudden itchy throat.

“We can’t keep letting kids die Orochi.” Jiraiya said into his shoulder.

“No, we can’t.” Orochimaru answered. They stayed like that for a long while. Jiraiya resting his head on his shoulder. It was only when the sun started to shine through the windows did Jiraiya move back. And he was pulling Orochimaru into a deep kiss.

It went from a simple deep kiss to two. It went from them being on their sides to Orochmaru being manoeuvred on top. From Orochimaru slowly guiding to Jiraiya kissing every exposed part of Orochimaru.

The stretching had been slow and with care and when Orochimaru sank down on Jiraiya his body had been trembling. Jiraiya had taken his hand at that point and kissed his fingers, the gentle action speaking for Jiraiya.

When Orochimaru started to move it had been slow but the higher the sun climbed the fast he went until he had been gasping and Jiraiya had been the one forcing him to move, making Orochimaru buck form the force of his thrusts.

Orochimaru sagged on his chest his mind full of nothing of the moment. He needed no words. He understood this better than anyone else could. He had tried to move, dislodge Jiraiya from himself so he could clean up or just move but Jiraiya had clamped an arm around his waist and moved them until Orochimaru was caged in.

“Just stay, please.” Orochimaru found it hard to ignore that particular note in Jiraiya’s voice. Instead he wrapped his arms around the broader man and snuggled into his chest.

XxX

It had taken Minato and plenty of sake and Orochimaru but Jiraiya had finally recovered. Orochimaru had listened in on their chats and he marvelled how Minato and Jiraiya discussed things. He knew they were master and student but they connected on another level.

Before he had never concerned himself with the two of them but back when he had realized what had happened he had known he was not enough. Jiraiya needed the reminder. He had snapped back, mostly for Minato but for himself as well.

“They sad they had a prophecy for me.” Jiraiya had commented the day after when he finally let Orochimaru out the bed. “They never said it would be easy.”

“No, they had not.” Orochimaru had responded. He had picked up his Jounin jacket looking back at Jiraiya. “What now?”

“I just want to remember them a bit.” Jiraiya had whispered then and Orochimaru had nodded and left. He had known how fond Jiraiya was of the children. Confessing about his hopes. How their dreams aligned. That they children had died was nothing short of a tragedy.

XxX

Orochimaru was pleased with how some of his work was going. Jiraiya had already returned to the front and he himself would follow. At first he had felt uncomfortable leaving his work to be scrutinized by others but now he knew how much better that was for him and for them.

He wanted to leave soon as possible. Namikaze was looking more and more unsure whenever he spotted him. The sooner he finished in the labs the more time he would have to return to the front lines.

Not that he was going to take his time, he had a quick detour to make.

XxX

They were taxed too thin. It was too much a risk to have even the Sannin fighting side by side. Orochimaru knew the Third had a plan to turn everything in their favour. One he himself was hoping would actually work.

However it called for him being an actual target. A decoy. Himself and Jiraiya and it was all he knew.

They had to buy themselves time if they were going to drag the war to a close or even turn it in their favour so when the time came for he and Jiraiya to part way he was the one to initiate the kiss. He did not fear for Jiraiya’s safety. It would take far more than what was ahead to take him down.

It was not a fool’s errand either. They would be taking out many precious resources for Iwa. Orochimaru did not even know who would be spared for the vital mission. He and Jiraiya were the rumours and distraction but he knew things could change.

“See you back in the village.” Jiraiya whispered as they parted.

“Travel safety.” Orochimaru replied.

XxX

War was loss. It was rare to find someone fighting in a war who had not lost something. Some did not know what that _something_ was that they lost until much later but they all lost something. That something could be a connection. A sense of self. A reality. War destroyed and very little if anything was gained from it.

Orochimaru had come to recognise loss. And that was how he knew that Namikaze had lost something. It had been in the set of the man’s shoulders. His stride down the street. It had been in his eyes when Orochimaru passed him on his way to meet the Hokage.

He saw it and it stopped him in his tracks. He watched Namikaze walk away and watched how no one gave him an even second glance. He saw how normal Namikaze appeared to the world around him and  how wondered on the loss.

“He lost one of his team.” Jiraiya’s voice was a regretful tone behind him. “The Uchiha kid, they went to take out the bridge but the kid didn’t make it.”

Uchiha. Orochimaru sighed at the waste of life. He could remember the child. He had reminded him of Jiraiya. The boy had been present if admittedly late at the Chuunin exams. He had been loud but considerate. Something Jiraiya as a child had only been one of.

“A regrettable loss.” He murmured to Jiraiya as they entered the Hokage’s office together.

“Especially with his lineage.” The Hokage frowned. As he backed them. “Minato is taking it understandably hard but he understood the circumstances.”

“Compacting earth jutsu and a cave in.” Jiraiya muttered. “Poor kid. But Minato is going to have to deal with different issues now.”

“He already is.” The Hokage growled to Orochimaru’s confusion. “I’ve already been asked about the matter of Hatake Kakashi.”

“The kid only just got back!” Jiraiya loudly protested. “They heard the report for the girl as well!” Jiraiya gestured to the report on the desk and Orochimaru took the opportunity to cross the room and seize the report. He started scanning the report as Jiraiya grumbled behind him and his disgust with the situation grew.

“They want the eye?” He asked looking up from the report. The Hokage looked back at him bitterly before nodding. “But from the report here Hatake is able to already use the eye? And quite well?”

“It doesn’t matter.” The Hokage huffed. “Clan secrets are clan secrets those who carry it are…” He trailed off and Orochimaru knew the next meaning of the words were for him alone. “Protected at all costs.”

Those who don’t are thrown away regardless of potential. _Kisho_.

“He just awakened his Sharingan too.” Jiraiya sighed bitterly. “I never trained an Uchiha-“

“Obviously.” Orochimaru snorted.

“But even I know it is a big deal to awaken it and use it the way he reportedly did.” Jiraiya stressed. “Do you have any idea the kind of progress he would have made?”

“What kind of eye it could have developed into.”  Orochimaru murmured. “What is his line?”

“We can do what ifs all day.” The Hokage said so firmly Orochimaru took notice. “The child died and we can only mourn his loss.”

“Poor kid.” Jiraiya muttered.

“Who exactly?” Orochimaru asked as he scanned the report again. He flipped to Minato’s team medical charts and read all while keeping an eye on both Jiraiya and the Hokage.

“Hatake seemed sort of broken up.” Jiraiya said softly. “I don’t know what happened there but I know he won’t let that eye go without a fight.”

Orochimaru made an agreeing sound as he noted exactly what he wanted to.

XxX

He was clinging onto weak hope and under different circumstance Orochimaru would never be researching this much but this was different. He had been researching, digging into certain clan families.

Uchiha as fascinating as they were. As enviable as they were had not been his current obsession. Orochimaru had looked at the Sharingan. Mostly out of curiosity but he had stumbled across too many of the Second Hokage’s personal notes to let it be an obsession.

It was such a waste of life. Maybe if they had gotten back faster he or Jiraiya would have been able to go along with Konoha’s Yellow Flash and destroy the bridge. As it was only a week had gone after the incident and he was checking Sharingan abilities.

It was too farfetched to hope the boy had inherited a space time jutsu or teleportation ability. As marvellous as Uchiha were, they were fairly predictable.

He could only hope death had been quick for the boy and that he in his last moments had managed to be satisfied with what he had achieved. The mission had been completed and things were turning in Konoha’s favour.

But another with the dream of Hokage….

There was a flash of memory at the back of his mind that he ruthlessly tamped down. He was beginning to think just the position was a curse. Loss changed people how Minato handled this would change everything.

XxX

It was not a party. Or a celebration of any sort yet they were there. Orochimaru ignored the crowd in the lab instead focusing on the reactions of the compounds he had been trying to fuse before Jiraiya had interrupted his morning.

Only the recent tragedy they had suffered had allowed them to enter the lab unharmed. As it was Orochmaru was still tempted to flood the room with a paralyzing gas and throw them out. He would have if the gas he was thinking of would have actually worked on Jiraiya.

Thanks to his work it would not but Namikaze and his remainder of a team it would definitely work on. Namikaze and Hatake would immediately identify the gas for what it was but by then it would be too late. Until Orochimaru dumped them outside that was.

Blessed silence, what did he have to do to achieve it?

He made a note of the reactions on a nearby clipboard before he started writing up the process and results again. Judging by the reactions this compound could be used for something far different than his original intentions. Maybe a harmless substance.

He ignored the muttering and fumbling behind him he was aware of the girl’s curious stare but also of Hatake’s wandering attention.

“Sensei maybe this isn’t a good idea. Orochimaru-san looks busy.” Namikaze hissed in an effort to keep quiet. He might as well not bothered. Orochimaru could hear the ANBU’s heartbeat in the far left corner.

Jiraiya snorted. “Well you’re welcome to leave but if I don’t come here I’ll never see him he never goes anywhere.”

Orochimaru paused writing to give Jiraiya the glare that lie deserved. He did see Jiraiya. the one that went looking for him was Orochimaru. The one who dragged him away from writing and drinking was also Orochimaru.

Also the one that pulled him from the lab when the night was dark and his limits were reached was Jiraiya. Orochimaru turned back around before his face could soften.

“Sensei.” Namikaze muttered and Orochimaru sniffed in distain. He was aware of the Hatake boy stumbling closer to where some of his still active experiments were works in progress. He heard the girl moving to assist him and ignored them in favour of the request from the Hokage.

Orochimaru had been pretending not to see it for days. It was simple but he had heard enough of the rumours to know what it was about. He scanned the form before signing that the analysis was correct. The people mostly in charge were simpletons. Orochimaru was no medic nin yet he was expected to oversee everything because he worked with Tsunade.

They needed to train someone else. He made the notation at the bottom of the form before signing at the requests left by the Jounin council. He was unsure who such outrageous requests even made itso far as to reach him.

A loud crash echoed behind him startling him. He whirled around to see that somehow Hatake had upset one of his experiments. The powder floated through the air and Orochimaru felt mild alarm along with severe irritation. Of all things he had to tamper with it had to be that one. His ongoing guilt project.

Orochimaru took a step forward as Hatake stumbled again tripping backward onto a desk his head hitting several apparatus and-

There was mild panic from Jiraiya and Minato but Orochimaru was staring hard at Hatake. His gaze shifted to the desk the boy had disturbed and what he had just seen. What he had seen and he was sure no one else had noticed out of fear for the boy. His breath caught in his throat as he recalled the information from the report. He stared at the boy and wondered.

XxX

It was far too soon for the boy to be out of the hospital even if he checked himself out and Jiraiya knew it. The nasty spill only confirmed it and as the girl rushed to his side Jiraiya braced himself for the explosion that would undoubtedly occur.

Minato looked as though he expected to have to fight Orochimaru for his safety and Jiraiya did not blame him in the slightest. He knew every current work in the lab was one of Orochimaru’s important babies.

So he was worried when all Orochimaru did was stand staring at the young Hatake as though he had never seen him before. Minato was using that time to apologize and get between Orochimaru and Hatake but Jiraiya was watching the look on Orochimaru’s face.

Then Orochimaru blinked and it was over. Orochimaru did not even glance at them he was heading for the lab doors. Minato released a sigh of relief when the doors closed silently behind Orochimaru but Jiraiya was ready to follow his friend out them.

“What was that?” Rin asked shakily and Jiraiya could only shrug. “I thought he would be furious.”

“Maybe he got an idea. Saved by science I guess.” Jiraiya muttered as he joined Minato. “I hope that doesn’t have any really bad side effects. Or maybe it does and that is why he didn’t do you anything.”

“Sensei you’re joking right.” Minato pleaded as he hauled Kakashi up checking his exposed eye.

“Nope, I have no idea what it is that Kakashi there inhaled. I don’t know what it does or how it affects people, meaning it’s not good for people as yet.”

“Hospital.” Minato said grimly.

“He would have told you if you needed it.” Jiraiya reassured. “Hey, how you holding up?”

“My eyes feels weird.” Kakashi mumbled.

“It looks a little red.” Jiraiya admitted as he stared into the black pupil.

“No.” Kakashi responded his hand moving shakily to touch his covered eye. The Sharingan. “This eye feels weird.”

“Weird how.” Minato asked worriedly.

“For a second it just felt weird.” Kakashi looked exhausted.

“It’s too soon to be moving around.” Rin said as she nudged Jiraiya and Minato out the way. “We’re going back to the hospital.”

“But-“

“No.”

“You’ve got a-“

“No Kakashi.”

“I can’t let you go alone!”

“I’ll be quite fine with Gai.” She said firmly. “You’re of no use to anyone now.”

Jiraiya exchanged a look with Minato behind the girl’s back making sure to exaggerate how impressed he was. Minato’s quick grin was worth it. Along with his shine of pride. Girl had a good head on her shoulders.

XxX

“I’m going to need you to trust me.”

“Are we going to start talking about the stuff that so far we have not been talking about?” Jiraiya asked softly as he lounged on his back porch. Orochimaru sighed as he stood behind him. he slipped the tie out of his hair and leaned over Jiraiya’s shoulder in order to kiss the man’s neck.

“Jiraiya.”

“That wouldn’t work even in normal circumstances.” Jiraiya snorted and instead Jiraiya was patting the space next to him. “Sit, let’s talk.”

Orochimaru took the offered seat and they silently stared at Jiraiya’s yard for a few moments. “It’s so barren.” He commented and sniggered when Jiraiya gave a warning growl.

“Start with what that was.” Jiraiya began. “You’ve been working on it a long time but you never tried to use it on me. I’m guessing it was never supposed to be for me or even the likes of me.”

“It’s an enhancer.” Orochimaru shrugged.

“Definitely not for me.” Jiraiya emphasized and Orochimaru huffed in irritation. “We know I don’t need that stuff.”

“It is not a sex drug.” Orochimaru said firmly. “We’ve spoken about it _time_ and time again Jiraiya and I will make _no_ such thing.”

“I wasn’t joking when I said I could get clearing from a council member and the Hokage for you to make it.” Jiraiya’s tone was teasing and he turned to look at Orochimaru was a smirk on his lips. “Think of the benefits for Konoha.”

“No thanks.” Orochimaru replied dryly. “I’d rather not.”

“Enhancers.” Jiraiya murmured. “To do?”

“Bring out lurking or latent abilities.” Orochimaru hesitated. “Awaken them faster if you will. Awaken them by force.”

“Orochimaru.” Jiraiya’s voice was a low tone of warning and Orochimaru waved him away.

“Without the agonizing pain part. It had been a previous project. Something I never got around to finishing regardless of the importance of it and how simple the theory was.”

“So you revisited it because?” Jiraiya asked. “What did it do? Because I saw your face. It isn’t complete but it did something that made you run out your lab not even caring that we were unsupervised in there.”

“It gave me a glimpse of Hatake’s Sharingan. What powers it could posses.” Orochimaru said slowly. “As I said before. It’s an enhancer. It cant bring up what is there.”

“So?”

“It was supposed to be for weak clan members. Those that had the ability but it was locked deep inside them. Those who had the linage but it slept.”

“Orochi.” Jiraiya paused. “You know how dangerous something like that is.”

And he did. “Yes.” Orochimaru admitted. “I knew but I had to make it. Even if it was never used I had to know. Even if it was kept a secret I had to make it.”

“Why?” There was no judgement, no emotion in Jiraiya’s tone.

“Because I needed to know if I could have saved someone.” Orochimaru admitted to hear Jiraiya’s breathing hitch.

“Orochi, not every death is your fault.” Jiraiya reminded him.

“But I saw today that if I had done something, I could have saved one more person.” Orochimaru closed his eyes. “Because I could not think. Because I put it on the back burner and dismissed the importance I once again-“

A broad hand covered his mouth. “You didn’t fail. You didn’t do wrong Orochimaru. Not this time. Not for something like this.”

A brief nod had Jiraiya’s hand sliding away. “I looked at a map.” Orochimaru said quietly. “I also checked to make sure I wasn’t seeing things.”

“Orochimaru. What are you trying to do?”

“Hatake, his eye it passed through the Bunsen as though it was not _there_.”

“You’re certain.” Jiraiya breathed. “No wait, of course you’re certain. But what does that mean besides that he’s going to have a shit ton of training ahead of him and problems with the Uchiha clan if they find out.”

“We might be able to retrieve the body.” Orochimaru admitted. “I know that’s the part that is hurting your student the most. That is keeping the team in mourning. They need to bury the boy.”

“A body doesn’t make it all better Orochi.” Jiraiya said softly. “It could make it worse. “Besides. It has been three weeks!”

“We can be there in two days or less.” Orochimaru murmured. “I just need you to trust me. If somehow that boy activated the Sharingan enough he could have fallen into one of the underwater streams.”

“And gotten eaten or carried downstream.”

“As if we haven’t gotten wet on a mission before.” Orochimaru sniffed. “And have you forgotten about the time we had to retrieve a stolen corpse?”

“God.” Jiraiya groaned. “It fell over the cliff out of Fire Country and it was a bitch getting it back or even locating it which was totally Tsunade’s fault then those bandits, I just want to foget.”

“So yes?” Orochimaru smiled.

“As if I’d let you go do this alone bastard.” Jiraiya chuckled. “We have four days off. If we vanish together Sensei will just think I kidnapped you to go to the Hot springs again.”

“I have some instructions to leave for Anko then we can leave.” Orochimaru said in relief. He jumped at the way Jiraiya took his hand in his this thumb rubbing Orochimaru’s inner wrist.

“A body might put some their grief to rest.” Jiraiya said softly. “Thank you Orochi.”

XxX

“This is it.”

“Yes this does look like it.” Orochimaru murmured. The area had certainly seen violence. There had even been a half hearted attempt at digging. But the enemy had obviously cut their losses and retreated.

Jiraiya cautiously approached a mound of boulder and Orochimaru was one step behind him. “This should be it.”

“According to the map and reports it is.” Orochimaru knelt by the mound. “We even retraced the little team’s steps. This is it.”

“So we move the rocks?” Jiraiya asked curiously. “Toads aren’t meant for this Orochi.”

“Neither are snakes.” Orochimaru hissed before he bit his thumb. “But you don’t see me complaining do you?” His summons arrived in this thick smoke. Brown scales and long body.

“I don’t think I’ve seen that one before.” Jiraiya muttered. Orochimaru ignored him and at his command the snake dived among the rocks. “Is the snake eating them?”

“How did you think we were going to get rid of the rocks Jiraiya?” Orochimaru questioned. He moved next to the snake so he could direct the rocks to be devoured. He was concentrating his senses waiting for the scent of blood or anything to alert him.

XxX

“No body.” Orochimaru commented as he leapt out of the hole he had created. “And that was the last of the rocks Jiraiya. looks like I’m correct.”

“You knew you were.” Jiraiya mumbled as he took his turn in the hole. He walked around the space Orochimaru had cleared and had to open his mind to the reality that the boy was not there. “There was no signs of retrieval. We are the first. The only to come looking for him. nothing here has been disturned. Somehow he vanished from here.”

“He did it just like Hatake.” Orochimaru said in triumph. “He slipped right through.”

“Exactly how rare is this ability Orochimaru?” Jiraiya asked as he picked up a broken kunai. Iwa not Konoha.

“Rare enough.” Orochimaru admitted. “He slipped right through. Hatake that is but it isn’t his eye. I’m unsure to what the young Uchiha can do. He might have been able to do much more. We don’t even know what exactly it is.”

“You just want to study it.” Jiraiya muttered. “So we go down now?”

“Who is better in Earth type jutsus?” Orochimaru muttered. “We’re about to get dirty Jiraiya.”

Jiraiya snorted as he bit his own thumb. “I think I have this next part Orochimaru. We’re going to be getting a little slimy.”

“I’m not getting in that.” Orochimaru hissed in disgust.

“Just come along princess.” Jiraiya teased. “Body retrieval was your idea. If you don’t I’ll be forced to tell Minato how all this was your idea and how you did it all on your own. Tell the village too.”

A thump as Orochimaru landed next to him. “You are despicable.” Orochimaru hissed as he eyed the toad.

“I know.” Jiraiya chuckled.

XxX

“This is, unexpected.” Orochimaru said slowly. He examined a wall of the tunnel. “Natural pathways?”

“I know that you can see this is man made Orochimaru.” Jiraiya growled. “This stinks.”

“I can sure you of the many things this is,” Orochimaru muttered. “A sewages system is not one of them are we in the right place?”

“We went straight down.” Jiraiya snapped. “Right down. Straight down Orochimaru. Even if he had fell a little sideways the body should be right around here. In this big ass tunnel that we did not even know exist.”

“You’re right.” He murmured. He patted Jiraiya’s arm as he passed him again. “This is, suspicious.”

“This can’t be Iwa. Even if it is man made.”

“Yes, I highly doubt it is.” Orochimaru murmured. “But the body isn’t here.”

“So?”

“Where is it? Matter of concern is, where do they lead? Who even made them? Because this is something that would be very useful.”

Jiraiya frowned as he looked up to the dirt roof. “So first a report to the Hokage. I’ll send off a messenger toad.”

“Yes definitely a report.”

“Then we follow the tunnel.”

“Follow the tunnel?” Orochimaru gave Jiraiya a blank look. “Jiraiya we got lost trying to get out.”

Jiraiya gave a burst of laughter before he caught himself. “Sensei will see right through us Orochi.”

XxX

“Well I can’t go through that.” Orochimaru said dryly and Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the defeatist attitude. “It’s a dead end Jiraiya.”

“That at least five other tunnels lead to look at them! We can go through.”

“A rock?” Orochimaru questioned. “I’m sure somehow that solid stone will recognize your hard head as a relative and let you through but for some a little more human and less stone that stone is an impossible task.”

“Your snake was eating rocks just a while ago you would think you could bring it back or a bigger relative. Chomp this down and boom we’re in.”

“She was eating small boulders and breaking the bigger ones in half you demented-“ Orochimaru broke himself off with a huff. “I’m saying getting through there quietly is something I can’t do.”

“But you can get through.” Jiraiya prodded.

“We don’t know what is behind that.” Orochimaru hissed. “It could be a nest of Iwa nins. Or Kumo nins. We should find a way to see through.”

“I think I might have a way.” Jiraiya mused eyeing the wall.

“No.” Orochimaru snapped. “However you got the title of being the stealthiest Sannin is beyond me we don’t want them to know we’re here.” Jiraiya cleared his throat. “And I refuse to be swallowed again.” Orochimaru finished in a shudder.

“Not what you said last time.” Jiraiya muttered as he bit his thumb and withdrew a scroll. He could feel Orochimaru’s eyes glaring at him and sniggered anyway. Worth it.

XxX

“Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Obito flinched at the unexpected voice. He struggled to sit up and could see the white annoyances break off from their argument about poop to stare at the impenetrable rock. The rock that two figures were now standing in front of.

“I thought this was supposed to be a secret invasion Orochimaru.” Jiraiya-sama hissed from where he stood next to Orochimaru-sama.

“But how could I be silent?” The Shinobi purred in reply his eyes locked on something across the room. From his waist he slowly pulled his sword from the sheath. “It’s a win win situation all around. We don’t have to take back a body and we get something _fascinating_ to interrogate. This is better than finding a nest of Iwa nin.” Obito shuddered at how the pale man drew out the word fascinating.

“You.” Madara croaked from the chair. “How on earth did you-?”

“Who are you?” Jiraiya-sama snapped. “That’s a Konoha…Shinobi. You’re an Uchiha?”

“Uchiha?” Orochimaru hissed and now he was staring at Madara with sharper intensity. “I didn’t know there were any exiled Uchiha still living.”

“Madara.” One of the Zetsus murmured. “Should we take care of this for you?”

“Aren’t you fascinating.” Orochimaru-sama chuckled. “Jiraiya, how are your barrier techniques?”

“Better than you.” The other Sannin scoffed. Obito could only lay in the bed in surprise as things happened way too quickly. He was still trying to adjust to his new arm, his newly adapted body. He was still weak.

He tried to sit up better but he swayed, spots danced in his vision. When he could focus again it was to focus on a blade slicing through the tubes connecting Madara to the statue.

“Looks like history didn’t get it all right.” He heard the snake Sannine murmur.

“What is that thing.” Obito heard the toad sage shout. “It looks weird, disgusting and I’m getting a creepy vibe from it.”

“Then why don’t you swallow it so we can carry it back?” The Snake sannin replied.

“You, you aren’t going to let this go aren’t you.” Was the mutter in reply. “And can you stop holding him? He’s dead!”

“Dying. Never heard of letting your enemy have their last words Jiraiya?”

“What are we going to do with these?”

“For gods sake Jiraiya.” A slump as though something heavy had been dropped on the ground. “Obviously we take them back. The mouthy ones too.”

“Are you. You okay?”

“I know what they are made of.” A dark hiss. “No, I’m not okay.” A shadow fell over Obito and he forced his eyes to reopen.

“Thhannks Oroochiimaru-sama.” He stammered. He was exhausted. He felt a cool hand brush away the arm he had wrapped around himself. He blinked at the savage curse.

“Bad?”

“No! It’s fine. Better than fine for him.” The words were through gritted teeth. “Him too. He has the cells too.” More spots and a whooshing in his ears.

Obito blinked to see that he was propped up off the bed. The huge stone was simply gone. The two Sannins were clearing out everything. The freaky statue was gone. Most the Zetsus too. The snake Sannin turned to face him.

“You’re back.” The man said dryly.

“He’s been through an ordeal.” The toad sannin interjected. “Give the kid a break.”

“Do you know what’s inside you?” The snake sannin tilted his head ignoring his fellow Sannin.

“The first Hokage’s cells.” Obito whispered. He was surprised at how he felt. A little stronger.

“Earlier during the fight, you absorbed one the paralysers I developed. They were based on the first hokage’s cells. Imagine how I felt as I saw it working harder than it should be on what I thought were normal people.”

“…..”

“You’ve gone through quite a lot.” The toad sage chuckled. “But we’re here to rescue you. It was his idea.”

“How did he get you?” Orochimaru asked.

“He said, he said it was as though I slipped right through the falling rocks.” Obito breathed.

“Well damn.” The toad sannin murmured giving his teammate an appraising look. “Just like you said.”

“Because I’m always right.” The man chuckled. “We’re going to have a ton to explain.”

“How did you know?” Obito asked.

“I found out what your eye does, entirely by accident.”

Obito felt indignant. “You found me on a whim?”

“Isn’t that better than the alternative?” Jiraiya Sensei asked as he stopped in front of him. “Now come on kid. You keep blacking out. We are good but we aren’t the medical nins here.”

Obito nodded and muttered something affirmative before everything went black again.

XxX

“So the reason you stumbled across this miraculous find.” The Hokage’s voice was heavy with sarcasm. “Is because you decided to sneak out of the village to clear your head.”

“That sounds about correct.” Jiraiya nodded with his arms folded.

“Orochimaru.” The Hokage’s voice was a growl of warning.

“Hatake accidentally injested one of my experiments.” Orochimaru admitted. He gave Jiraiya’s back a quick pat before he joined the Hokage a the window. “I had a hunch on the boy’s abilities after he left my Bunsen intact but destroyed the rest of the items on my desk.”

“And the reason you had this enhancer Orochimaru?”

“Hey that has nothing-“

“Jiraiya.” The Hokage did not look away from Orochimaru’s eyes. “I will decide what is and is not necessary in this case.”

“I created it to awake and enhance ocular talent.” Orochimaru murmured. “I had no idea that it was completed enough for that.”

“I’ve seen your fascination with the Sharingan before Orochimaru. It is…unhealthy.”

Orochimaru smirked. “It wasn’t made for the Uchiha.”

The Hokage frowned. “Then why made such a thing?”

“It was originally intended for Hyuugas. A Hyuuga.” Orochimaru said softly.

The Hokage swallowed before he looked away. “I see.”

“And I had the designs for that long before all this happened.”

“I see.”

“So is that enough?” Jiraiya interrupted. “You happy now Sensei? Because we have the First Hokage clones in a basement lab. Some statue. Huge and creepy. Also alive.” He paused. “It also reaks of nature energy.”

“We first find a way to dispose of the statue that Madara possessed. And the information on it.” The Hokage’s mouth turned down in distaste. “Ten tails indeed.”

“He tried very hard to convince the young Uchiha.” Orochimaru murmured. “It’s good we got there in time.”

“Do we tell people about this?” Jiraiya frowned. “Because this is big but it’s scary people will panic. People like Madara Uchiha are supposed to be dead. Passed on a long time ago.”

“We keep it to necessary people only.” The Hokage grumbled as he chewed on his pipe. “In the meantime. About those tunnels.”

“Yes?” Jiraiya frowned. There was a sharp knock on the door and a man stepped in. Jiraiya blinked before he grinned. “Well hey. It’s the Nara boy all grown up. Pretty scars.”

“Jiraiya-sama.” The man nodded. “And not so much as pretty as lucky.” The man shrugged. “I was too slow.”

“Well well.” Orochimaru laughed as he leaned against the window sill. “And I had begun thinking you had died and it was hushed up. You’ve been in the Hokage’s office?”

“Tactics.” There is was, that Nara grin. Orochimaru chuckled softly as he looked out the window to the evening.

“So I’m guessing we’re going to be using the tunnels.”

“You and Jiraiya-sama already took care of the matter of Madara and his plans. The body is burnt and clones trapped. That statue will be disposed of quickly enough and that will be the end of Madara. Unless somehow he can return from the dead.” Shikaku smirked. “Jiraiya-sama’s messenger toads have already given us a clear idea of how far these  tunnels go.”

XxX

“They were just annoying.” Obito reassured Rin. “They can’t eat or anything and I think they pissed off.” He broke off to make sure there were no nurses around. “Madara. They pissed him off too the way they wouldn’t shut up. They did patrols and listened to him but they were fricken obsessed. They were always asking what it was like to eat or shit!” Obito squawked at Rin’s glare. “I’m serious. That is all they cared about they were freaky!”

“So what about you?” It took Obito a minute to register the voice as Kakashi’s due to how hoarse it sounded. “You’ve got some of them in you too. Does that mean you can’t eat and shit now?”

“You fricken!” Obito raged. He tried to move off the bed and lunge at the boy at the end of his bed but Rin was laughing and holding his shoulders down. “Don’t hold me down Rin! Your heard him!”

“But it’s a legitimate question.” She laughed and tears were falling from her face onto his face. “It’s a really vital question Obito!”

“Rin!” He protested unsure whether to ignore her tears or speak up. “Rin.” His voice softened as she crushed her face into his undamaged shoulder. He looked to Kakashi for help and saw in the boy’s exposed eye he was crying too.

“Guys.” Obito moaned. Damn, now his eye was watering too. “We can’t keep _doing_ this.” He stressed. His free hand was seized by a cool one and he sighed and let Kakashi do what he wanted.

XxX

“It worked out.” He said softly into her neck and Kushina roused herself. She smiled at the way Minato was wrapped around her before she craned her neck to kiss his hair. Soft and fluffy. Like he was sometimes.

“Don’t you always say Jiraiya-Sensei is an amazing man?” She laughed. “He came through this time too.”

“Orochimaru-san is the one.” Minato corrected her. “But I know the only reason he did is because of Jiraiya-Sensei. Sensei motivates in mysterious ways.”

A hot tear hit her arm and Kushina chuckled. “You can go cry over them too ya know. I heard Kakashi and Rin have not left his side yet. They use the showers at the hospital. They won’t go home.”

“I’ve been there too.” Minato sulked. “I’m there more than I should be.”

“Go while they are awake you dork.” She laughed. “It will mean a lot to them. Don’t be the guardian in the shadows. You guys have something to celebrate.”

A kiss to her neck. “Yes we do.” Another kiss this one playful and she giggled. “Thank you Kushina.”

“It’s what I’m here for ya know.” She giggled.

XxX

“You’re the only one with the expertise.” Hotaru sounded almost apologetic. Orochimaru only sighed as he pulled on his gloves. This should be no different than before. Plenty of his techniques had been discovered and earned through the blood of many.

But those had been the enemy.

“I want the smart medical nins behind me.” Orochimaru snapped. “I want them see exactly what I do and listen to me. I also want them to keep an open mind.”

“But you can do it.” Danzo pressed. Orochimaru paused to look back.

“Currently I’m the only one alive that understands how these cells work and what they can do. Yes I can do it.” And undo plenty of things. “Now if you would excuse me, I’d like to go see exactly what Uchiha Madara has done.”

XxX

“You seem better.” Jiraiya greeted him as he left the hospital. “Finally accepted it huh?”

“I did something horrible.” Orochimaru murmured. “But the knowledge it left me with turned me into the person I am today. The person.” He paused to look back at the hospital. “Who was able to work and stabilize that boy in there.”

“So he’ll be okay?” Jiraiya asked curiously. “Minato’s been lurking around worried.”

“You can tell you protégé that he’ll be fine.” Orochimaru smirked. “Actually more than fine.”

“You improved it didn’t you.” Jiraiya mouthed. He grinned wide. “Really Orochi?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Orochimaru said breezily. He walked past Jiraiya taking the road that would take him to Jiraiya’s house, not his. “I was there to stabilize the cells.” Jiraiya’s laughter followed him down the road.

XxX

“Admit it.” Obito whispered. “That was cool. Admit it.”

“There’s something wrong with you wanting to be proud that you’ve turned into a tree.” Kakashi said warily. “Did you forget we’re supposed to be doing physical therapy?”

Obito waved the stick he made grow from his arm in Kakashi’s face. “It’s cool. Admit it!”

“It’s amazing.” Kakashi said dryly. “What a cool stick.” He crossed his arms. “You want someone to gush all over your abilities wait till Sensei or Rin gets here. Until then start moving.”

“Jeez don’t overwhelm me with how much you missed me Kakashi.” Obito muttered. He paused when the exposed part of Kakashi’s face flushed. “You missed me?” He reminded himself of how they parted and winced. He had been the only one to know he was alive after all. “Yeah, you missed me.” He teased.

“The memory of you.” Kakashi corrected as he looked up at the ceiling. “Not you.”

“Uh huh.” Obito snorted. “You know, when we’re finally out we’ll make a difference.” He paused and winced. “At least I’m going to make a difference. You and Rin already have a reputation.”

“The living tree.” Kakashi looked back down and nodded. “Yeah I can see people running because of that. you should wear a hood and just do tree things. They’ll start thinking we brought back ghosts.”

“Didn’t the second already do that?” Obito frowned.

“It’s a forbidden Jutsu.” Kakashi mumbled. “You shouldn’t do stuff like that. But all the more reason to make people we did.”

“Nice.” Obito grinned.

“I’ve seen some pictures of the First as a kid.” Kakashi mused. “How you feel about cutting that mess on your head?”

Obito gritted his teeth and did his best to be the better man. Reminded himself how Kakashi sobbed at seeing him again. He was not going to let the bastard get to him. He twitched.

“Or you could grow it out then we make it all straight and flowing.” Kakashi hummed. “Might suit you.”

Obito howled in frustration.

XxX

“I hear it’s in our favour.” Jiraiya mumbled and Orochimaru sighed. He rolled over to lightly nip Jiraiya’s naked shoulder.

“No war talks in bed.” He scolded.

“But it is in our favour.” Jiraiya mumbled. He squired until they were face to face. Mostly face to chest in Orochimaru’s case. He sighed into Jiraiya’s warm chest.

“Because your student took out a fair amount of Iwa soldiers by himself. Orochimaru sighed. “I also heard there will be a new Raikage.”

“I also heard so.” Jiraiya whistled. “Took an army to bring him down.”

“Things are definitely turning.” Orochimaru mused. “We can only hope it stays in our favour.”

“Well, something have been going our way.” Jiraiya chuckled. “Do you feel better now? About that.”

Orochimaru searched himself. He felt guilt for many things but the one that had snuck on him was no longer there.

“I’m just relieved I was able to save a child with the work.” His mouth twisted. “Even if it wasn’t one of mine.” Jiraiya’s arms tightened around him and he snuggled closer.

“Don’t worry about it.” Jiraiya whispered. “These kids have a good handle on it so far.”

“I know.” He really did. “I know.”

“It’s coming to a close.” Jiraiya whispered. “Then things can settle down again.”

“Ummhmm.” Orochimaru mumbled. He felt his chin being lifted but he stubbornly kept his eyes closed. At least, he managed until Jiraiya’s tongue slipped between his lips.

“Early start tomorrow.” Jiraiya wheedled. And Orochimaru laughed. “Come on, it’s going to be a show of force.”

“Then don’t we need sleep?” Orochimaru teased.

“I need a refill.” Jiraiya growled and rocked forward pressing against Orochimaru’s leg. Orochimaru managed to roll his eyes once before Jiraiya descended on his neck.

“I guess me too.” He managed to gasp out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only hope you have come to the right conclusion. If not.....well you will.


	9. Third Shinobi War Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of the Third Shinobi World War. More sacrifices and loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I finally get to update again. Let me tell you guys lol. It has been struggle after the struggle. I got a NEW laptop \o/ *dancing* my old one was unable to continue in the line of duty. So while i was unable to update as I waited for my new darling to arrive. *my laptop stopped taking internet wtf???? Pretty much why i didn't update* So my goal for this fic is finish it before old years night. From today I'm on vacation so idk I might get to write a little more but I doubt that heavily.
> 
> Also.....I need to buy a new phone....as I bought my laptop my Ipod decided it is time to die.....which sucks so time for me to replace my phone AND my Ipod at the same time. I need to be able to jot notes and read stuff when I'm not home.
> 
> Last thing......I've noticed that some of you are willing to read pretty much anything I post, lol. I mean I just hope some of these were your pairings before I started cuz to go from KakaNaru to JiraOro to BruceDick
> 
> I have tons to write so imma get right back to it. Love ya!!!

War was terrifying. They never really seemed to teach you that in the academy. All the boring classes about honour and the mission. They never really pounded into you how hard the right thing for the village actually was.

  
Obito had tried all his life to do the right thing. He had not been the best or even the smartest but he prided himself of doing the right thing each time. On knowing what was important. The village was important. His team was important. Rin was important.

  
Losing everything and thinking he had been about to die had been hard. Terrifying. In those last few moments he had really understood how terrible and terrifying war really was. The darkness he had glimpsed was terrifying.

  
Even the light he held for himself had not been enough. With enough exposure he would have succumbed or been driven mad. He knew that. He had been grateful when his eyes had no longer been able to stay open. Sleep had been the only reprieve except back then he thought he would never wake back up.  
Sometimes he thought all this was all a dream. Sometimes when in physical therapy. Being poked and prodded by doctors. Being watched over by Rin. He could not help but think that this was some sort of elaborate genjutsu that had been placed on him.

  
Part of him was wishing that it was true. That right now was a dream. Make the hurt, a little less.  
His knees were weak.

  
He had fought, boasted and struggled so far for so much. Tried to hold onto everything and right now before his eyes, the most precious thing had fallen. Why had he let her go alone?

  
“Rin!” Not his voice. Obito heard Kakashi behind him. Yet all he could see was the figure in front of him. even now she was so beautiful. Even though his heart was shattering into so many pieces.

  
“Rin.” He breathed and the shards of his heart cracked again as she held herself up against the cave wall and smiled at him like if nothing was wrong. “Minato Sensei.” He mumbled he thought it was to Kakashi but he did not know anymore. All his mind was focused on her face and the wounds covering her. And the blood. God the blood.

  
Trickles of blood ran down her lips as she spoke. “They all got away.” Her voice shook. “Evacuated them all.” Tears were in his eyes. She was still standing. Her Kunai bloody and shaky in her hand. He could see her needles hanging out of her pouch.

  
“Yeah.” He whispered. He was too far away. “We got them Rin.” His voice cracked at her name. “We got them.”

  
She smiled. Then slumped. Kakashi gasped in alarm but he was already moving. Obito only registered what he had done after he was holding her in his arms. His beautiful, fighting, Rin. “You did good.” He choked. “We’ll get you back to the village or a medic nin. One has to be nearby.” He babbled.

  
He allowed the first tear to drop as her hands moved to her right side. The side with the most damage. The most blood. It was trickling over the fingers he had on her waist.  
“Won’t make it.” Her voice was little more than a sigh and as she spoke the blood bubbled. Obito felt cold as ice even as his words could not keep coming.

  
With her in his arms he slid to his knees. Supporting her all the while. “Rin. You can’t. You can’t know that you know? You can’t.” His voice broke. “You can’t say that.”

  
A shadow behind him. Rin struggled to smile and Obito knew instantly who it was. “Rin.” Kakashi’s voice was horrified. Regretful. Sad.

  
“Ka-kashi.” She tried to smile again but the effort made her choke. Obito tried fighting down the panic. “Need to-“

  
“I know you know your body best.” Kakashi’s voice was, shaking. “I’m so sorry. Even though you want to say it isn’t our fault. Rin.”

  
“You two.” Her voice was weak and the blood that bubbled was almost all Obito could focus on. “Fought so hard to protect me. Being the shield between me and the enemy. Protecting my life at the cost of your own even when it isn’t so easy.” She coughed and tried to smile again. “I did.” She paused. “Good today.”

  
“Yes.” Obito agreed trying not to choke. “You did so good. The whole town on your own and you held them off Rin.”

  
“After all this time.” Rin coughed. “Kakashi we were now starting to become a team I’m.” She struggled for breath alarming them all. “Sorry. After everything, this is how we end the team. Before I became a Jounin too.” Her laugh was weaker.

  
“I promise.” Kakashi’s voice shook. “I’ll watch Obito in your place.” His voice sounded so strange. Obito would have guessed that he was crying but, he couldn’t look away from the girl he held in his arms. “Thank you for your feelings but I never deserved them. I who once was trash and willing to throw you away.” Kakashi’s voice hitched. “I never deserved something like that.” Obito startled when he saw Kakashi’s hand cover Rin’s over her wound. “Thank you Rin." A harsh sob. "Goodbye.”  
“Kakashi?” Obito asked stunned.

  
“Obito.” Obito turned around to see the grief in Kakashi’s face. “Please, she doesn’t have much time left. I need to help finish.” His voice hitched. “The mission. I’m grateful to even say goodbye.”

  
Obito did not watch him leave. Instead he cradled Rin in his arms and cried. For a few seconds she cried with him but her tears faded away and her smile was the one she always wore and she brushed his tears away with fingers that smelt of blood.

  
She was the one who initiated it. The simple kiss. A press of lips. The shards of his heart scattered to the wind at the kiss that tasted of blood. In his arms she relaxed, her hand falling away. He could feel her heat slipping away.

  
His scream was of rage and pain.  
                                                                                                           XxX  
There had been plenty tactics so far in war. Many ideas had been outlandish in nature and when one really looked back the squad leader was crazy for even considering it. But war breeds desperation.

  
A desperate man is willing to contemplate many things. Try many things. Another reason that their skills had taken off so quickly. Things thought up on the fly ended up coming in handy. If you wanted to live you had to think.

  
Orochimaru had come face to face with many strange ideas. Some had worked and some had required hasty retreats with the stronger members of the group holding back in order to fight. That was why when he heard how they were going to use the tunnels, their little gift from Madara, he was a little sceptical.

  
Or more than a little sceptical. He knew they were going to use the tunnels. They would have been fools not to. But he had thought the tunnels would have been their little secret. Ways to sneak past the enemy and even trap them. He never considered they were going to ambush their small pockets of enemies in order to snuff out the troublesome groups.

  
Even he thought that was a bit harsh. But it was an order from the Hokage. Orochimaru was not in the position to say no. Although this was wasting the potential of the tunnels.

  
Orochimaru gave a glance to the soldiers behind him wincing at the energy they had as they waited. This many were overkill. Usually he could pick up at least part of his Sensei’s plan but he could not, not with this and the instructions.

  
This strike was so like the political assassination S-rank missions that Orochimaru had to shake his head at the absurdity of it all. Quickly and quietly as if they were never there.

  
There certainly were enough Yamanka’s behind him to set the scene. If there was any type of investigation that was.

  
Orochimaru’s enhanced ears picked up the sound of scales on rocks approaching at a fast speed. That would be their orders. At least he hoped it was.

  
XxX

  
There was the fight on the battlefield, then there was the fight on the inside. Among themselves, among those in positions of power. Those who rules safely behind their robes and their soft cushions.

  
Simply put, the politicians who mostly had too much times on their hands. The world would truly be over the day one of these weak willed fools held the power of Shinobi in their hands. Honestly, Jiraiya was not entirely certain the habitual picking off of officials was more to save themselves trouble than an actual strategy.  
Sometimes they were doing their enemy a favour in the long run.

  
As it was, framing was quickly becoming his favourite method of dealing with pompous officials. The elaborate schemes were too much for his taste but even he could admire what happened after. The fall from grace or quick execution.

  
Once that had not been their job before of course. They really left nothing to be done except for others to react.

  
It was hard to believe such soft people could hold the power to make or break a battle but reality was never fair. That was why they were Shinobi. Willing dogs.  
For now.

  
XxX

Elaborate or simple, all the framing had something in common. No one could point a finger at a Shinobi or even a village and cry foul. They had no choice but to believe what they saw, no matter how horrific. They had to accept the story their eyes fed them.

  
Orochimaru loved that. he rarely lingered after the job was done. Usually it was quick. A planted packet here, replace a ledger there or it was an accident and he dressed the victim however the mission said the victim was supposed to be.

  
It was not easy but these were necessary missions. No one ever said they were supposed to be easy.

  
After the outcry came the whispers. Who to take what place. It was beautiful. The system was so well oiled that in a day or less the official was replaced. And of course everything was for Konoha’s favour. If not, that person had to go too.

  
And not all were enemy officials. Each side had plenty to get rid of. It was nothing to mourn. Nothing to cry over. It was reality, it was war. Even those who dealt with documents could be as great a threat as an enemy Shinobi with an exploding tag.

  
Dangers came in all forms, war just taught you how to recognize the most common ones. Real veterans acknowledged and respected that the fight was everywhere. From the field to the office, especially the office.

  
XxX

  
“We aren’t.” Orochimaru hissed. “Not here.” Jiraiya was hearing him he was paying attention but what Orochimaru was saying and what he was doing were completely different things.

  
It was early evening and they should have been where the others had made camp. If he was to strain his ears Jiraiya knew he would hear the sounds of patrol and maybe the normal sounds of soldiers making ready to bed down for the night.

  
But he and Orochimaru had instead snuck away and he was the one mostly on his back in the middle of the forest with Orochimaru on top of him. He was not the one complaining. He liked it. It had been ridiculously long since they last had the space or even the energy to do more beyond hold each other’s hand for a few moments or brush shoulders.

  
Hell, the one all worked up was Orochimaru. Jiraiya was just going along for the ride. And certainly not complaining.

  
Orochimaru pushed him further back, his hands strong and steady. Jiraiya was pushed until his head gently bumped the tree trunk behind him. He stifled a groan when Orochimaru ducked his head to kiss him. It would not do for them to be overheard. They were a legend already and the last thing he wanted was people getting a glimpse of Orochimaru as he was now.

  
“There is no way we are doing anything.” Orochimaru broke away to pant. Jiraiya just nodded his gaze fixed on Orochimaru’s wet lips. Wet from him. Orochimaru was repeating not doing anything but his pants were getting uncomfortable and as Orochimaru shifted to straddle him, mostly in his lap he could feel that Orochimaru was aroused too.

  
“Right.” He agreed his hands flexing on the ground itching to slide through Orochimaru’s hair. It was just temptation, sliding all over the pale skin above him.  
“We won’t.” Orochimaru’s voice was stern. “It isn’t safe. We’re close to camp.” His last words ended in a half sigh as Orochimaru ground down on him. “Jiraiya.” The name was little more than a moan. It wasn’t fair.

  
“I agree.” Jiraiya groaned as he gave in. It was happening. He was not going to force the issue. No way, but he would be damned if he couldn’t get at least a kiss. If Orochimaru was certain they would not do anything(something he was doubting with every passing second) he would not force the issue. A kiss would be more than enough.

  
He had been trying to work up enough nerve to ask Orochimaru to sleep with him anyway. Share a tent. Not that they had not before. Not that they had not had they sleeping bags side by side before but a tent gave the illusion of safety.

  
“Fuck.” A low hiss that made Jiraiya react his hips thrusting up bucking Orochimaru above him. He joined Orochimaru in swearing when his pants were pulled open his hard length exposed and cradled in a cool hand. He swore again when he felt Orochimaru’s length against his.

  
“This isn’t nothing.” He managed to pant.

  
“Just this.” Orochimaru groaned above him. “This quickly and then-“ He broke off to stroke both their lengths together while thrusting his hips. Jiraiya’s world spun as his head rocked back to the trunk of the tree at the sensation.

  
It was not slow, as if it could be. They were in the middle of war and not too far from their camp. There was no time to waste. Yet it felt as though time stood still as Orochimaru bucked on him his hand wrapped around bother their heated lengths and fucked his hand. And Jiraiya’s cock.

  
God moments like this is what he lived for. This was living. This was them and he would not change it for a moment.

  
He sat a little up, hand coming from where he was gripping the grass on the forest floor to seize a handful of silken hair for himself. Wrapping it around his wrist he yanked Orochimaru down to meet him. He shivered as the flexible bastard without missing a single thrust met him and initiated the kiss.

  
A warm tongue dancing with his. A clash of teeth and in his hands he held silk. He wanted the moment to last forever. Orochimaru on top of him. their little hide away.

  
But good things never got to last that long. All too soon Orochimaru was yanking away gasping his eyes wide, face flushed. His raspy moan sent Jiraiya a good feet closer to his own finish and when Orochimaru shuddered through orgasm on top of him, the warmth landing on Jiraiya’s own length and stomach he could only stare up in wonder and a lot of lust.

  
He lived for this. This is what he needed.

  
Orochimaru’s hand slipped away from him. His eyes going from lust blown to contented. It was so damn hot. Jiraiya’s hand released the hair he held captive to slide down and cup Orochimaru’s cheek. For a second, Orochimaru melted into the embrace but all too soon the hint of devilry appeared I golden eyes.  
“That’s it.” Orochimaru smirked and Jiraiya blinked unsure he heard correctly.

  
“What’s what.” He asked warily. His length covered in his own arousal and Orochimaru’s cum. Orochimaru gave him a blank look.

  
“I told you we can’t do anything.” Jiraiya snorted at the gleeful look he could see trying to hide behind Orochimaru’s eyes. Of course he would tease him.

  
“I’m not the one who started this.” He protested. “What am I supposed to do now?”

  
“We’re in the middle of war.” Orochimaru retorted. He started to slide back but Jiraiya easily caught him by the hips. He registered the lack of fight in Orochimaru and barely refrained from smirking.

  
“Give me a minute and a hot kiss.” Jiraiya nodded to his state of discomfort. “Then that will be gone too.” He barely stifled the grin that wanted to creep up at Orochimaru’s interest. Orochimaru looked a cross between disbelieving and heavily curious. Jiraiya already knew Orochimaru would be up for it. He steadily met the golden gaze above him.

  
Some moments you really wanted to keep forever.

  
XxX

  
Obito had trouble sleeping sometimes. Well, now that the war had begun. He had trouble sleeping all the time. Some things just popped up when he wanted to sleep and never went away.

  
Honestly he was unsure if he even wanted them to go away.

  
The hospital was quickly becoming his home away from the battlefield. There were tests after tests and it never seemed to end. He turned his head on the pillow noticing it was night. In the morning there would be doctors and his Sensei and maybe the shrink his Sensei had been insisting he saw.

  
It was strange to talk about things to someone who didn’t know. Not easier because he had to keep explaining everything. All the little things and that was like reliving them all over again.

  
At the corner of his eye Obito saw a flash of silver at the foot of his bed.

  
Kakashi.

  
It should bother him that Kakashi was sitting on the floor at the edge of his bed but somehow, it just made him feel better. Obito eyed the nightstand and the glass of water there before he decided to just ignore it. He could deal with that later.

  
Maybe this would be the night he slept more than four hours undisturbed. He could only hope.

  
XxX

  
Jiraiya had no idea what the official did to piss off their Sensei and the council and the Fire Lord but it had to be bad if they were going to this extent to set up the man’s death. Jiraiya had heard of some kinky deaths in his travels but he was thinking that this one might come back and bite them on the ass.

  
He eyed the man who was whimpering under the ropes he had tied the man up in and shook his head as Orochimaru prepared the man’s bedroom. They had brought their own supplies of course in case the man did not have enough to make the convincing scene.

  
If Jiraiya did not know better he would swear Orochimaru was enjoying himself.

  
But then again Orochimaru most likely knew what this man had done.

  
Well at least his work was done. Catching the man and buying them six hours of free time, locating the right perfume and incense for the cover story. It was Orochimaru’s turn.

  
It was a little degrading a mission like this. They were the Sannin. Didn’t that count for anything anymore?

  
“Time for the fun part.” Orochimaru purred and Jiraiya rolled his eyes. Orochimaru was definitely enjoying himself here. Well honestly he didn’t care much for the bastard so watching Orochimaru pick him up with one hand and begin his own show was entertaining.

  
First was the quick injection. He would be dead in less than an hour. After the injection the man fell silent and limp. Orochimaru just simply carted him around as if he was a doll. Adjusting his robes. Wrapping the ropes tight. Suspending him, checking the ropes.

  
With nothing else to do, Jiraya could actually appreciate how composed Orochimaru looked. This was rope play. Or at least it would have been under much different circumstances. Jiraiya had seen many things but this was the first time he had seen someone show such reverence to rope.

  
Well the first time outside of one of those meetings anyway. It was not crude or lewd. It was almost art. It was beautiful and weird.

  
XxX

  
Jiraiya was prone to moments of unbelievable stupidity. More times than people were willing to admit. More times than Orochimaru himself wanted to remember. Sometimes Jiraiya was the wild card. The unknown variable. Half their plans revolved around that fact. Most their plans depended on that simple fact.

  
Coming home to his house, for a little reprieve, Orochimaru had not expected the sight that greeted him when he walked through the door. For one, Jiraiya was in a situation and position that he could not have gotten in alone. And a position that was achingly familiar to Orochimaru.

  
His pack slid soundlessly to the floor as he took in the sight of the suspended Jiraiya. He had tried not to think about it. Imagine it. Even as sometimes the images would flash up quickly while he and Jiraiya were engaged in heated moments.

  
But Jiraiya encased in rope like this took his breath away. It was not the way he would have done it. No, these knots were not something he would have used. They were suited for something else. But he was not going to change a single thing in front of him.

  
He let the door close properly behind him. A hand ensuring that the door locked. “Why is not this a surprise.” He mused watching Jiraiya’s muscles bulge under the ropes. “Is this a present?” He lingered on the last word as Jiraiya lifted his head from his chest to grin at him.

  
“Well since the present is me.” Jiraiya grinned wiggling his eyebrows. “Come on Orochi aren’t you at least a little curious? You know how hard it was to do this?”  
“All you needed was a shadow clone.” Orochimaru snorted as he stepped closer for a closer look. He trailed his fingers over the knots across Jiraiya’s chest. The knot above his neck and of course the rope and knots keeping him suspended above the ground. “You sure look comfortable.”

  
“Don’t you know it.” Jiraiya tried to leer. “I mean it’s been a while and I wasn’t on this side for a long time. Not since I started.” That was confessed a little sheepishly as Jiraiya tried to keep an eye on Orochimaru as he circled the bound figure.

  
“And whatever am I supposed to do with you?” Orochimaru hummed as he stood behind Jiraiya. He grasped Jiraiya’s neck tempted to yank the man backward so he would stare up at Orochimaru and barely resisted the temptation.

  
“Well I have a few ideas.” Jiraiya’s voice was a dark chuckle. “Provided you keep an open mind.”

  
“You’d be surprised on how open my mind is to things like this.” Orochimaru chuckled humourlessly. He walked around to face Jiraiya again and was shocked at how the man confidently watched him. It had never been like that before. Even bound, Jiraiya was Jiraiya.

  
“Think the roof can hold up?” Jiraiya grinned at him. “My weight and yours. Where is that scientific mind Orochimaru? Let’s test it.”

  
XxX

  
He almost did not know what to make of it. Well he did know what it was. He knew and because he had not been thinking when it first started he just glibly let it continue. It was sort of unhealthy or at least Obito thought it was. But no one was stopping it and he was quickly growing to depend on it.

  
Having someone watch your back all the time was reassuring. He could not take a step without knowing Kakashi was a few steps behind. It gave him more than confidence. It was reassurance. They did not want to come out and say it. That would come later.

  
They were all they had left. Rin was gone and the war was still continuing.

  
It was painful. It was hard but Obito could not let that let him down. Kakashi had thrown himself into learning technique after technique becoming a force to be reckoned with. The way he was mastering Obito’s eye was just showing him he had been right that time to give the other boy it.

  
Together they were even stronger. Something their enemies were not prepared for and something they did everything to keep it a secret.

  
He had not thought it even possible for him and Kakashi be the team they now were. Whether it was the impact of Rin’s death or the power of his eye bringing them together, their bond had changed. He had Kakashi’s belief and unchanging support no matter what he did and that was humbling to Obito.

  
Kakashi said things now like ‘when you’re Hokage’. Kakashi had never even mentioned Obito’s dream before. They were not talking much beyond plans and training but they understood. Minato Sensei said everyone had his or her own ways of coping with pain.

  
For him, his dreams of the future helped him deal with the agony. He guessed for Kakashi, being a step behind him was a way of coping. Obito knew that he went to sleep that Kakashi was not too far away, when he made a move Kakashi was covering his back.

  
Obito was being slowly drawn towards the leadership and political side of things. Kakashi’s skills were being acknowledged and his talents praised. Obito was not jealous, he guessed this was the place where they really separated.

  
Him upfront and Kakashi a step behind or in the shadows. He already was doing it by sleeping only a few steps away from Obito. Kakashi never really cared about attention that sort of way anyway.

  
But now he blended in the shadows perfectly.

  
XxX

  
Information was valuable. Places to hide or travel. People to flee, all of that was necessary. Weaknesses, strength. Informants flourished during war. Seemingly useless pieces of information could suddenly make or break a war. Reveal a weakness.

  
Konoha’s many strengths lay mostly in its clans. There were many many clans. The popular ones got the most attentions and fear. Especially those with bloodline limits. But the smaller clans were the ones to be really feared, because no one ever knew what they were bringing to the table.

  
Especially when there was a little anomaly.

  
It always happened. That was why the moment a strong one appeared everyone tried to find out everything on them no exceptions. How, why and what to do to deal with them.

  
Hidden strengths could sometimes be everything. The bigger names struck terror on the battlefield but the other names could strike enough wariness to throw and enemy off. So far no one had appeared with the level the Sannin had.

  
Camps still talked about the three of them. Reminiscing of course. It was rare to see them together as of now. It was rare to see one. Harder to see all three at the same time.

  
Of course the Toad Sage was the most visual one. He was out up front fighting deadly but at their side. The Snake Sannin was harder to find especially as the war got harsher. Splitting his time between the field and the Hokage.

  
Rumours about the Healer Tsunade were just as plentiful. Whenever medic nins were announced people looked for her figure.

  
Still, just their names brought hope to the troops. But now was rising different names. The student of one of the Sannin, an Uzumaki, a Nara. The list was continuing. A group of Uchihas and Naras.

  
They weren’t Sannins but they were what Konoha had and they were doing a plentiful job. That was enough.

  
Not to mention the next generation were giving it their all and some. Going beyond what was necessary or even safe. As reckless as it was, that inspired them too.

  
XxX

  
Jiraiya was startled out of his musings when Orochimaru stopped his movements in the river to glare at him. “Cease Jiraiya.” The words were an irritated hiss.

  
“What am I doing wrong?” He asked curiously.

  
“You know.” Orochimaru said darkly. Only his torso was visible under the moonlight but it was honestly enough for Jiraiya. He knew what that porcelain looking skin felt like under his fingers. He had kissed his way down the muscles chest. He had marked those hips and lower. He knew that body.

  
Orochimaru sighed, turning to face him fully. Jiraiya made out the irritated face Orochimaru was making which only confused him more. He really was not doing anything wrong. Orochimaru had wanted a bath to wash away the day’s activities.

  
Jiraiya had followed then got caught up in just watching Orochimaru.

  
There was nothing wrong with any of his actions there.

  
“You really have no idea what expression is on your face right now do you.” Orochimaru said his voice curious. “How you’re looking at me.”

  
“How am I looking at you?” Jiraiya asked. “I’m looking at you the way I always look at you Orochi.”

  
“No.” Orochimaru paused before he gave Jiraiya his back. Soft splashing alerting Jiraiya he had returned to bathing. “You were wearing your bath house face.” Orochimaru snorted.

  
Bath house face. His face was feeling a little hot after that tidbit.

  
Well he had been thinking about Orochimaru. And stuff he could do and had done to Orochimaru but this was the first time he had ever heard something like that.  
“Guess you brought it out in me.” Jiraiya shrugged shifting on his rock to get a little more comfortable. There was really nothing else he could say regarding the expression that had slipped onto his face. He had not even known that he had slipped in such a way.

  
“Just don’t start looking at the others like that.” Orochimaru’s voice was definitely scolding and amused. But mostly curious.

  
XxX

  
Being close enough to touch but not being able to. The war just kept introducing new ways of suffering. Jiraiya hated it. They slept guarding each other’s back. A habit from their being Genins together but that hardly mattered when the nature of their relationship had changed.

  
There was nothing more that Jiraiya wanted than was to pull Orochimaru’s back to his chest and have the man relax into him the way he did in Konoha. He was so close he could reach out and do it.

  
And scandalize all the shinobi around them.

  
It was not a problem of it being reported. The Hokage knew. Jiraiya did not know if the council did. They were not hiding it but like the Hokage their previous friendship might blind them. Their perception of their relationship might prevent them from seeing what was really in front of their face.

  
But there was no chance of them being separated because of what they were now. Especially not after they were all they had left to keep each other from falling further into despair.

  
But night was one of the biggest pains. Having Orochimaru so near and only being able to brush fingers at the most. Sit close together. It was torture.  
He wanted Orochimaru to rest his head on his shoulder. For him to rest his head on Orochimaru’s shoulder. Or lap. He was not going to be picky.

  
He wanted to doze off next to Orochimaru and feel the light kiss on his brow or on his hair. Something gentle. He was craving it. Especially as the days got darker. It was good seeing Orochimaru. Knowing he was nearby and okay but he liked the quiet side of them too.

  
The three of them, the Sannin had been close out of necessity then fondness. It was the two of them and the need to just be with someone who understood you was killing him.

  
He knew Orochimaru was worried about Tsunade. He was too, fighting keeping it from spreading from areas they heard she might be.  
This part had nothing to do with his feelings or even sex. That closeness. He missed it.

  
He jumped when a hand wrapped around his. Cool with slim fingers. He hid his smile. “Thanks.” He whispered to Orochimaru’s back.

  
“I also feel the same.” Orochimaru’s tone was quiet but it was also full of worry. He wondered if it was because of his feelings he needed to be closer to Orochimaru all the time.

  
He liked letting Orochimaru call the shots sometimes. He liked what they had together but nostalgia for the old days was strong.

  
Even while he of all people knew they would never get those carefree days back. They were different people now. All of them.

  
XxX

  
Abandoned towns were a reality of war. Some evacuated and some residents forcibly removed. Sometimes permanently.

  
But that had nothing to do with them now. Right now, they had opportunity. The quiet ghost town. Devoid of people even their own. Jiraiya’s scouting toads had discovered it. It had been Orochimaru’s idea for the two of them to investigate.

  
Occupy the town for a night. They would be on the move in two days. Two days surrounded by only their own people.

  
There were many things Orochimaru could handle. He could even do without this now. However he did not want to and that was the difference.

  
He moved on the cotton sheets of someone’s bed while he waited. He could hear Jiraiya in the house. His footsteps, the rustle of his clothes as well as his heartbeat.  
He knew that Jiraiya could hear the same. He would hear how Orochimaru’s heart was racing with the anticipation.

  
His eyes were fixed on the door, simply waiting for Jiraiya to enter. He shifted his legs the sound loud to his ears.

  
He could hear the steady beat of Jiraiya’s heart coming closer. He bit his lip and simply waited. Right outside the door. The heartbeat was steady, one of the things that Orochimaru hated about Jiraiya. sometimes he was just so steady and calm. When anyone would be tense form the anticipation, nerves or worry, Jiraiya relaxed.  
Sometimes his voice would crack or his voice would waver. That was the biggest shift in self control Orochimaru could bring. Sometimes in Jiraiya’s eyes there was a bit of fire, sometimes the hint of tears but it was nothing like what he could evoke in Orochimaru.

  
It was a challenge he was going to take.

  
The door slid open silently. Jiraiya framed in the doorway his eyes dark and locked on Orochimaru on the bed. Orochimaru shifted slowly so Jiraiya could get a much better look at his naked body. Jiraiya’s heartbeat picked up but did not race.

  
Orochimaru had to find a way to change that.

  
“I don’t know what I want to do first.” Jiraiya’s voice was husky. “But I know I’m not going to let you go until the messenger hawk comes.”

  
“Then stop wasting time and come here.” Orochimaru chuckled before he spread his legs. The hitch in Jiraiya’s voice was worth it.

  
“Already prepared.” Jiraiya’s voice was hoarse. “Help me gods, I’m a weak man before temptation.” The swung closed behind him sending the room into darkness again. But Jiraiya and Orochimaru could see, they could see rather well.

  
XxX

  
“They tend to keep that sort of thing quiet.” Orochimaru’s subordinate shrugged. Orochimaru hesitated. He was pretending not to listen but the situation had caught his interest. “After everything has settled down, he’ll you know marry and devote his life to his brother.”

  
“But her?” A voice Orochimaru knew but did not bother to recognise beyond knowing he did not belong in Orochimaru’s or Jiraiya’s groups. “Pity.”

  
Orochimaru turned his attention back to his papers.

  
XxX

  
Every day was routine. Every day was like the last and when it was not the day was just worst. There was nothing good to see or do. She lived in the hope that soon things would change. That they would have to.

  
Keeping her head down did nothing. It scared her a little but she still pestered the Hokage for information. Mostly because he would know. Another reason simply because there was no one else who knew how much this actually meant to her.

  
So every day started the same and if she was lucky it ended a little better than how it started. Just that sometimes she found herself worrying more than she should. When she saw the other two Sannins she worried as well but they were a rare sight.

  
Another day, another mission or lesson. It was all the same but there was more, she knew it. She just had to wait.

  
She unlocked the door to her apartment sighing at the sound of the door protesting. After studying she would get to that eventually. There was nobody around to rush her to do it anyway.

  
Pictures adorned the hallway. Her Uncle. Her mother. Tsunade-sama. Just the three of them. There were pictures of her as a baby but that did not matter as much.  
She kicked off her shoes almost lazily, tracking her way to the kitchen. It was nice to come home in the daytime. Her Chuunin vest she slid out of, allowing it to hit the floor next to the table. It was then she sensed the presence.

  
Her guard was back up and she had drawn her Kunai by the time her weary eyes registered just who it was.  
She was different. Still a little distant looking but she was almost refreshed in a weird way. Her hair was up in a high tail. She was wearing her Jounin clothes. Her arms were folded and her eyes clear. She was also wearing make-up.

  
Shizune allowed herself to hope.

  
“Shizune!” Her name on Tsunade’s tongue was a bark of sound but Shizune could hear the fondness underneath. “We’re going to start your training!”  
Her tiredness meant nothing. She was willing to go. She had so many questions but that could wait. All of that could wait. She had kept her promise and she was back.

  
XxX

  
“We’re lucky that Fence Sitter didn’t come here personally to Konoha to repay us for that move.” Jiraiya shook his head as he listened to the report. He shook his head again this time at his Hokage. “Sensei, that’s dirty.”

  
The Hokage only raised a brow as he continued reading the many reports he was surrounded by. At some point the man had gone back to smoking. Jiraiya was not going to say anything. Biwako would be around sooner or later to browbeat the stupid man anyway.

  
“You should see the damage Orochimaru did in Kumo.” The Hokage muttered as he chewed on the tip of his pipe. “Most of that was not under my orders but it works out so I’ll accept them.”

  
“What did he do?” Jiraiya was curious. This was Orochimaru and anything was possible.

  
“He somehow discovered the existence of a minor clan that only Kumo nins know about. Then he took advantage of their grief. I imagine they will be going through so difficult times right now.” The Hokage paused. “Something about poisoning. But he brought back a few of the unusual clan members.”  
“Information eh?” Jiraiya mused not really asking. He knew already what would be needed.

  
XxX

  
“Sensei.” Obito prodded. “What’s the deal with Kushina-san?” he had not wanted to ask but the woman’s behaviour was so weird he was forced to say something. He really had no choice.

  
“Hmm.” Minato Sensei mused. He shrugged to where his girlfriend was in the kitchen, watching her for a few moments. He shrugged before turning back to Obito. “Nothing as strange as what’s happening to Kakashi.” Minato’s eyes were worried. “Is he doing okay?”

  
Obito thought back to Kakashi who was usually only a few steps away. Who even now was a few steps away and under Kushina’s thumb. The boy that had taken his angry words to heart and changed. It was not okay but it would do for now.

  
When they could say goodbye to what the world was like currently and mourn Rin properly. Move the hell on. Both of them.

  
Obito shrugged. There were many ways to answer his Sensei’s question. Kakashi was okay to keep fighting but there were some problems.

  
Obito had hoped he would have fully changed but Kakashi still held stubbornly to some his old habits. Obito knew some Shinobi hated hospitals but the dislike Kakashi had bordered on unnatural. On top of that fact was that Kakashi ignored the nurses advice.

  
Obito got it. He knew plenty Shinobi paranoid of becoming dependant on drugs. It was a dangerous thing but not taking the medicine that would actually help. Kakashi could be weird sometimes.

  
“When I become Hokage.” Obito shrugged. “He’s going to be wearing another mask.” It was all he could really say about the matter. About anything concerning Kakashi at this point.

  
XxX

  
She would never forget where she came from. It was hard to when she had daily reminders of just what was inside her. But with Minato next to her that never mattered.

  
She belonged to two villages that would never change but it was a burden as well. A burden she did not think others even guessed at. She was the only one who knew, who remembered at least it felt that way to her.

  
Not only her chakra was valuable. Her blood was too. Her blood that allowed her to perform the seals of her clan. It was her birthright. Her clan heritage. Although everything was now burnt to the ground.

  
She knew others had to be out there, somewhere. But whether they would have the strength or even knowledge that she had….Kushina was unsure if anyone had enough. In her relationship, Minato was the one fiddling with Jutsus.

  
He had always been the genius others envied. Mimicking techniques and learning jutsus at a blink of an eye. At least he had been until they started working together. Kushina did not want to claim she was responsible for Minato’s change of heart but it certainly felt so. His work was now geared towards simple jutsus.  
Handless Jutsus.

  
The rasengan was highly praised. But she felt as though she was the only one that figured out Minato’s fascination with the Bijuu bomb. He could be a little petty sometimes.

  
But she didn’t mind. How could she? He looked at her and saw a woman. A warrior. Not a monster or something to be feared. If anything he did everything he could so they could have their dream and so he would never be left behind by her.

  
His speed. His mind. His stability. There were so many facets to the man she had fallen in love with. She was by his side and would always be. The war had not been gentle. It had taken and taken and nothing they gained could be worth it.

  
She was seeing it everywhere. People wanted peace. It had gone on too long. It was in their favour for now. And they were hitting hard.

  
She was doing her part too but she could only hope the gods were watching. Watching over all of them. It was easy to forget the gentleness when they were fighting. Things would never go back to normal. But she wanted to pretend for a little bit. That all she had to worry about was silly B or A-rank missions. Or Minato forgetting to make up the bed. Or running out of groceries. Or forcing little Kakashi or little Obito to stop training. Or keeping guard so Kakashi took his medicine.

  
Maybe this was a side effect of war. You forgot what you started fighting for and instead all you could think about was the simple thing that would make you happy.  
She could hear the furious growls inside her mind but she ignored them instead tapping into the chakra taken.

  
Her fighting style was a little different. It had spread her name far and wide. Before she fought how she had been taught. Now she would be fighting just how she had seen them fight. She could still see their backs. Red hair flowing as they moved graceful and lean.

  
Chakra as weapons. Seals as guides. Calling on everything and making them an ally.

  
She used to suck at studies but this would be different.

  
XxX

  
“This is about….” Jiraiya paused his face twisting in disgust. “That.”

  
The Hokage blew a stream of smoke towards the ceiling before he nodded. “I’m aware of your dislike of the subject. Of our speculation.”

  
“I was there.” Jiraiya snapped bitterly. “I just don’t want to think about it. I know that’s the reason you were so…lenient.”

  
“I know your worry kept you from sharing our suspicions from him.” The Hokage paused. “I have reason to suspect that I have located the possible missing….” He waved his hand to indicate what he was talking about. Jiraiya felt sick.

  
“I didn’t like talking about it then and I sure don’t now.” He grumbled. He wanted air.

  
“We won’t say anything. Not without proof.” The Hokage looked away at Jiraiya’s glare. It was never easy. There was always something.

  
XxX

  
Everything was not fine and dandy just because they had changed the parameters on their relationship. There still many unanswered questions and secrets. God there were so many and the only thing about them that had not changed was that they never pressed for them.

  
Jiraiya never asked who it was that Orochimaru had been working for. Jiraiya very rarely brought up just what Orochimaru had been doing. He avoided the subject unless it was necessary allowing Orochimaru to heal in his own way and make amends.

  
Orochimaru never asked Jiraiya about what bothered him and he knew something was bothering the man. It had to do with the meetings with the Hokage and sometimes even the council.

  
He said nothing. At first he had feared the meetings were about him then he understood it was probably about something that really was none of his business. Whatever it was it made Jiraiya tense after a meeting with the Hokage.

  
Between them there were so many secrets.

  
Between war, Anko, the many projects for the village and Jiraiya one would think he would not have the energy or even the time to be keeping secrets.  
But Orochimaru could read the coming fall out in the air. Just as how Danzo had fought to control as many cards from Konoha as possible. Orochimaru was now taking those cards away.

  
Kabuto was only the beginning. The ends very rarely justified the means. In this way he was also making amends. The boy was amusing and smart. Orochimaru’s assessment had been right.

  
Well, of course it had been. The boy had been young but so had been Tsunade. He knew what he was looking for.  
The chances of Tsunade ever returning to perform her normal duties were so low Orochimaru really had no choice in the manner. He missed her, he understood her but understanding did not mean much in the war.

  
The one thing he still agreed with Danzo on was that they needed to prepare for the future. They needed people for the future. Not everyone lived forever, even though Orochimaru was willing to try.

  
XxX

  
He was a little put out but it was understandable. He was more than a little put out but he was also weirdly proud. She was amusing in many many ways. His Anko.  
He cared deeply for her although it had not been his intention. Her potential was fascinating along with her mind, yet her thoughts were so deeply tied to the village he felt that maybe Hokage was a better career path for her than the one she was so determinedly heading down.

  
No one wants to enter ANBU. No one sane anyway. The life is short and full of secrets and Anko keeps proving over and over again how she values honesty. It will not work out.

  
But her fighting and her fondness for brutality. There are better places suited for her. Not that she would listen to him anyway. She wanted to walk her path on her own with little to no assistance.

  
XxX

  
It was around time to share his secret. Or at least it would have been if Orochimaru did not need the boy’s skills so badly. He was perfect. His ability to blend in. he was the perfect spy and his skills made him a necessity for many.

  
They in their own way was a team. He lay down the groundwork easing Kabuto into the necessary position. He kept an eye on the area ready to intervene at the slightest hint of trouble. In return the information he was given was more than enough and better yet the boy improved with every mission.

  
Orochimaru was ready to pull him out at all times. The information was good and the environment helped the boy progress but it was not worth his life.  
Sometimes he felt wary of the boy but that was expected. They were working together the boy might currently need him but there was no way he was going to give Orochimaru his blind loyalty. He had learned his lesson with Danzo.

  
Although it was Orochimaru getting the wrong end of the deal he did not care. It delighted him to see the suspicious youth. He was already preparing for the time to bring the boy home.

  
Whether as an assistant or to retire from fighting for good, Orochimaru would keep his promise. After all the way had been set. Kabuto had ‘died’ once before. This was his new attempt at life and he was doing marvellously.

  
XxX

  
They saw the results, never the cost. Kushina gritted her teeth as Minato shuddered under her hands. He had gone too far and they both knew it. That amount of chakra in such a short amount of time. That kind of effort, he needed to recover.

  
It had been a stupid risk but she knew why he had done it. Why he had to do it. He laboured to breathe and she tried her best to soothe him. One thousand. In the space of a few minutes and all on his own. She was fiercely proud and afraid.

  
She knew the jutsu had risks. Although Minato had it much easier than others, speed was not something to underestimate.

  
So many dead in just a short space of time. If anything it would make Iwa think twice. She leaned over him to press a quick kiss to his brow. She could feel his breaths steadying.

  
But she could not exactly talk about risky jutsus and risky methods could she. They really were a pair. And they understood the need to fight and protect almost better than anyone. They had lost so much.

  
Minato squeezed her arm letting her know he was okay and she sat back letting him sit up. The last thing they could allow was their enemies knowing about their weaknesses.

  
Everyone had lost so much but that would soon end. It had to.

  
“Survivors?” He asked his gaze already on the bodies of the fallen.

  
“Back to their side.” She shrugged before digging into her pack to retrieve a bottle of water. “Do we pursue?”

  
Minato paused thinking. She watched as thoughts flickered over his face too fast for even her to catch them. “No.” He said softly. “We’ll keep a watch here but we’ll stand our ground.”

  
“We’ll send one the younger shinobi with word back to the Hokage.” She promised already running through who best to send. It was a pity Kakashi was fighting in a place different from then. But she preferred him watching Obito’s back.

  
XxX

  
Obito whistled after he heard the news. He knew his Sensei was impressive but this was Sannin level stuff. Kage level stuff. He could not even imagine doing something such as that.

  
One thousand in a space of a few minutes. And by minutes Obito knew it had to be three or less. The news was spreading through Konoha like wildfire. It was amazing.

  
They had the advantage now. They had before but with Sensei’s move the end of the war was surely coming.  
Obito stretched. His muscles were stiff. Kakashi would be back soon and then they would plan for the best route to use to get back to Konoha. Their meeting with the spy had been successful.

  
Kakashi’s skills still creeped him out. The way Kakashi just picked up on scents was creepy but Obito had also felt as though they were being followed. They could not afford that.

  
He put his hand on the short sword that had been given to him by Kakashi and Rin during his recovery. He had not gotten the full story but he knew it had been toned down just for him. After all Kakashi had been the one weak and in bandages while Rin had forced a smile on her face.

  
He had felt as though he had been holding them back. That was until they started working together again. But they were a team.

  
They had been a team.

  
The way they worked for each other and their objective. That mission had changed them and Obito had known it had been for the better.  
“Obito.” Kakashi was back. Obito released the sword to look at Kakashi curiously.

  
“Good?” He asked.

  
Kakashi just shrugged and pulled out their map. “We only have a few choices in where to go undetected. At least with our current levels of chakra.”

  
Obito sighed before motioning Kakashi to sit next to him. First they would plan they he would force Kakashi to eat more than a soldier pill. Then it was back to Konoha. Hopefully Kakashi would be in the mood to take his painkillers then. They were slated for some downtime. No need to worry about delayed reactions.

  
For him, he would love to have some sleep without dreams.

  
XxX  
Due to the efforts of many the talks were going well. Jiraiya was unsure whether it was the work behind the scenes or Minato’s flashy displays that had Iwa so meek but he was not going to complain.

  
Right now they were pushing. Everyone was pushing. They were tired and people wanted to stop. There were some people who still did not understand that the time to stop fighting had come. People still screaming for blood but Jiraiya was relieved to see the cries for peace was louder.

  
People wanted to stop fighting.

  
People had seen reality and were just plain tired of it.

  
The ashes from his pipe dropped to the ground as he stood up. Jiraiya contemplated the camp ahead of him. It was large. Fairly large. He would have to go all out.  
This was also part of the Hokage’s plan. They needed allies. This might seem foolish to many people but Jiraiya believed in the Hokage. That was why he was in another village’s country ready to help them solve their problems.

  
Konoha’s olive branch. It did no good if just Konoha and Iwa stopped fighting. It needed to stop on all fronts.

  
He was willing to bet that Suna never saw one person disable an entire camp besides their precious Third Kazekage.

  
But they were about to see something today.

  
XxX  
Greed was the problem with Kumo. That and their pride. Orochimaru could understand up but that did not mean he had to like it.

  
Picking at an open wound was tacky but orders were orders. And it was time to retrieve his investment. This had gone on long enough. They had enough information and he was more than prepared to deal with the fallout.

  
Jiraiya had gotten the flashy job. He on the other hand, he was going to simply remind Kumo that some seclusion and some deep meditation over the next few years would be in their better interest. It also would not hurt to tease them either.

  
The new Raikage, Orochimaru already had a good grasp on the man’s weakness and it was not the village.

  
XxX

  
“Don’t look now but I hear a war is going on.” Tsunade snorted. She glared at her Sensei. “Shouldn’t you be in the village?”

  
“I simply am here checking on you.” The Hokage shrugged. “And asking a favour.”

  
“I got the message.” She responded dryly. “This sake is supposed to be compensation?”

  
“This?” The Hokage shook his head. “A gift from myself and your team members. This is only a favour I’m asking of you Tsunade.”

  
She bit her lip her eyes flicking to the closed bedroom door where Shizune slumbered inside. “You knew we were nearby.”

  
“I can keep watch.” The Hokage offered. “You can be on your way in the morning as though nothing ever happened.”

  
“I may not be able to do more.” She warned.

  
The Hokage’s smile was so simple that she at the bottom of her stomach felt fear. “That is all we need.”

  
She had no idea what the plan was. What was in the bigger picture but she still had a duty. The last thing she needed was to be given the label of missing nin.

  
“Just this.” She said darkly.

  
XxX

  
“This is what?” The Hokage’s voice was quiet but Orochimaru could hear the underlying anger.

  
“A boy I found.” Orochimaru smirked as he sat in the Hokage’s window. “He’s very talented.

  
“Orochimaru.” The tone was warning and Orochimaru rolled his eyes as he adjusted his kimono.

  
“No worries. I’m just keeping my end of the deal. You can put him wherever.”

  
“Wherever.” Orochimaru saw the Hokage’s face was carefully blank. “He was your spy.”

  
“And we won’t be needing spies for a long time.” Orochimaru reminded him.

  
“His skills?” The Hokage seemed to choke on the words. Orochimaru turned the words over in his head before shrugging.

  
“He is skilled enough in medical jutsus but there was only so much I could teach him. most of it he learned in the field or on his own.”

  
“Good heavens.” The Hokage muttered. “Fine, after we check him out I’ll put him somewhere for observation.” Orochimaru shrugged and the Hokage tensed. “You don’t trust him?”

  
“Considering our circumstances I would say his loyalty is not fully mine, but he craves a home, someone to trust and a village.” Orochimaru’s mouth twisted. Those lessons from the orphanage and even Danzo still lingered in the boy.

  
“So there is a chance for the Will of Fire then.” The Hokage mused and Orochimaru sighed. After that there was just silence between them until his time was up, it was not unpleasant.

  
XxX

  
While he saw the end of the war coming, Orochimaru had not foreseen all the results. If so he might had at least done something.

  
He sighed at the sign in front of the Hokage tower and simply turned away. It might be best to hide in his lab.

  
Maybe if things were different he would be angry, upset, insulted even but right now he was just tired. They had fought and fought. He had lived and now there was yet another unexpected change. Not unpleasant but unexpected.

  
Jiraiya would be ecstatic for one. Orochimaru had been reminded over and over again about the boy’s dream and talents and simply everything else.

  
He had heard for himself, seen for himself just how the boy operated. Not like the Third or even the Second. Something fresh or new.

  
Minato, the new Hokage.

  
This just might work.

  
Orochimaru stopped in front of the old training ground. His team’s old training ground. He could almost see their sessions as though it were still happening. He could also hear Jiraiya’s whispers in his ears. The confession. The revealing of a prophecy.  
Minato.

  
Orochimaru closed his eyes as Konoha around him woke up and the chaos started; and as it happened he allowed himself to hope.

  
XxX

  
On the path of tears and blood, peace was founded.

  
They had lost plenty and gained nothing. Nothing good anyway. Just nightmares, tears and pain. It had gone on far longer than anyone would have liked. The senseless tragedy, the truth behind their lives.

  
All of it was over and they could finally mourn. Everyone had suffered, there was no winner. They all had lost but they would recover together, knowing what was important now. Obito looked next to him where Kakashi was standing at attention his mask covering most of his face as usual.  
The relief everyone was feeling, it was good. The chance to breath and mourn, he was so thankful.

  
Rin.

  
They all had someone who did not make it this far. The death toll was unbelievable, so was the injuries list and Obito knew he did not have all the information. He could only hope that right now, this was would.

  
The rules had changed again. Now with things so different he could only have faith towards the future, in his own determination and the will of fire.

  
“Your Yondaime!” The cheer that went up as the Sandaime shook hands with Minato Sensei, The Hokage, their new Hokage sent chills down Obito’s spine.  
The war was over and they were turning to a new page, a new chapter. It could only get good from here. The war was over. The only thing sad was that the others had not lived to see it. But they owed it to those gone before to keep the peace.

  
He joined the others in the noisy celebration. His teacher had made it. Hokage, damn!

  
XxX

  
Orochimaru slid out of Jiraiya’s embrace and softly padded to his window. After the noisy night the silence was endearing. Once again the Sannin could rest. He could only hope that this was it, that they would not be called to war again.

  
“Orochi.” The mumble came from the pillows and Orochimaru chuckled softly in response.

  
“It’s a new beginning.” He said softly as the sun rose. “A new Dawn.”


	10. Their Continued Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I get to put up this chapter (2 more to go then I can relax) My new laptop is the BOMB let me say. writing is so much fun on it although I now have to redo all my playlists because.....moving of laptops and everything....so not fun.  
> Anyway Christmas is coming up. I'm on vacation so that means you guys have more time to read these ridiculously huge chapters!! Yeah. I'm going to be sort of busy but trust me when I say i'm doing my best so that this fic can be finished by the end of the year. you guys have been super patient even when the recent chapters must have been KILLING you. So yes thank YOU. You are the perfect darlings.

Hokage, oh the glamorous paperwork. Not exactly how he expected to be fulfilling his first days of office but Minato understood. He had to familiarize himself with the village and how it worked. He needed to know everything.

He was lucky, Kushina understood and supported him and Obito and Kakashi were ready and waiting. Still it still felt like a dream.

Being a Hokage candidate, he had not even known he was. Being chosen had been one of the most shocking moments of his life. Pleasurable but shocking.

He rifled through a report, respect going towards the Third. Just how had the man dealt with all this paperwork? Minato felt as though just reading all the necessary reports would take a day.

Well, the Hokage only files took the precedence. There were things that were for his eyes only now.

XxX

Minato was not unaware of the problems in the village. He knew there was good and bad. Content and misery. He knew there were secrets and dark things residing in Konoha. He knew that good people did horrible things, mostly because he had also done those things.

He knew of loss and necessity. The gains gotten from doing something inhumane. Yet as he read the file, his hand shook. Hokage’s eyes only.

He had been fine until he got to the matter that had taken place at the end of the Second Shinobi war. Reading the contents. He shook his head in disgust.

It would take a while to get over that but first he had something to do. A wave of his hand summoned the ANBU down from the ceiling. He scribbled the summons before handing it over to the tiger faced ANBU.

XxX

“You know.” Orochimaru chuckled. He moved from standing in front of the desk to instead stand by the open window. The afternoon sun bounced off the many roofs in Konoha. He turned back to Minato and the solemn look the man wore as he watched him. “Why am I not surprised.”

“It is standard procedure, for Hokages.” Minato’s tone was carefully blank but Orochimaru could taste the other man’s wariness.

“Yes I can imagine.” He said dryly. “I bet it cleared up some things for you as well.”

“You or Sensei, I expected the next Hokage to be one of you at the least. Sensei would have turned it down, I know that but when I heard that it was me, I thought you turned it down as well.” Minato eyed the packet in front of him. “I know better now.”

“Yes.” Orochimaru sighed. “Yes you do, the ugly truth must be all in there.” He smiled at Minato. “Surprised?”

“Not really.” Minato said softly. “But such a thing will never happen again. It will not be excused. I hate to say it but what you did was an insult to life at least, the last part was.”

Orochimaru shrugged. It was true. The boy’s words would have bothered him before but not now. He knew what he had done. He accepted it. He had gone in ready and willing to die, needing to die.

“What else?” He watched Minato. There has to be more to it than simply informing that he knew and that such behaviours would not be condoned. He had been watching this boy off and on for years. There was more to him and his thoughts than that.

“What are your intentions now?” Orochimaru could see Minato was uneasy. “You trained Shinobi, you took on students. What are your plans now?”

“Are you trying to feel out whether I will do such a thing again?” Orochimaru asked in amusement. The man still watched him but Orochimaru knew he was feeling embarrassed. “Rest assured Hokage, I’ll follow your verdict. That and I made a promise.” He shrugged. “That means something to me. Also your Sensei.” Minato’s eyebrow rose and Orochimaru shrugged. “His opinion does mean something to me.”

The Hokage nodded briefly and Orochimaru shrugged. They understood each other now but he knew that what he had done would linger in the man’s mind.

XxX

There really was nothing for him to do in the village. The motions of peace, the slow stagnation it was nothing to do with him. Their world’s borders had opened once more and Orochimaru was eager to see more. He knew it was a selfish thought. He knew he should be like everyone else, eager to rebuild and move on.

But the feeling that he would taint the future was still strong. That and he was eager for a new perspective. He wanted away from Konoha, to see everything. He still had unanswered questions and there was no need for him to be there or even to be fighting.

Right now, there was peace. He wanted to see it.

XxX

He had not wanted to admit it but he was feeling the need to go travelling. He knew it was his duty and he knew the feeling was deep in his bones. He never was one to stay still for long. Another reason why he would have made a terrible Hokage, he would have tried but the open road and the mysteries of the world would have called to him eventually.

Ignoring the call would have made him miserable. That and he felt as though his duty was not done, there was still so much more to see. So he guessed he would have to make a little trip to his student, let him know he was going to be travelling again.

After all, the war was over and things were doing good. There was no need for Jiraiya the Sannin to be around as an imposing force.

XxX

“You too?” Minato pouted and Jiraiya laughed at the sight. “Sensei I like hearing about your travels but I did not think you would be on the road so soon.”

“It’s my calling.” Jiraiya shrugged before he responded to the other piece of information. “Who else?”

“Orochimaru-san.” Minato’s shoulders were tense. “I’m hesitating on whether to just let him wander or try to put a watch on him.”

Jiraiya sighed. “Oh, because of that.”

“Yes.” Minato was watching him, Jiraiya could feel it. “It must have been very hard on you Sensei.”

“I don’t know what was harder.” Jiraiya admitted. “Knowing what he did or seeing what he became after he turned himself in.” His mouth twisted in a scowl. “We still don’t know who he was working with.”

“But he got rid of the procedures. There is no one but him who could do that.” Minato paused. “I’m grateful for him saving Obito’s life. Even though I now know what the cost was I’m still grateful. I don’t know how I should feel about that.”

“Grateful.” Jiraiya smiled. “That’s all you should feel. Back then, what he did had nothing to do with you nor what he did to attain the skills that ended up being a big help to you.” There was no reason to feel guilt because Orochimaru had saved the man’s student in more ways than one. “Whatever you told him I’m sure it was the right thing.”

“We all did horrible things. There are people without family members because of me.” Minato shrugged. “There are people I had to cut down because I had no choice. I know that and I know many would condemn me. Most likely do, somewhere out there.”

“But it’s harder to accept when it’s something like this.” Jiraiya sighed. “Trust me I know, but he’s my teammate. My responsibility.”

“What do you think he’ll do?” Minato asked curiously.

Jiraiya shrugged. He had no clue. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “There’s the kid he brought in but he’s leaving him behind, I can’t judge I’m going to observe the world too. See where my feet lead me but there is one thing you can count on for certain. His belief in the village, he worked all through this war to make sure we would come out on top. He was either fighting, in the labs or training himself and others.”

Minato nodded his eyes distant. “That’s all I needed to know Sensei.”

XxX

So he was unable to keep a smile off his face. One could hardly blame him. He got to hang out with his Sensei, his Sensei the Hokage on a daily basis. The man had achieved his dream and honestly Obito did not know anyone who looked happier. And their Sensei deserved it.

He had thought it would have been the end of their team. Rin gone, Sensei the Hokage but they had only changed.

He was helping their Sensei and so was Kakashi. Well honestly he was worried about Kakashi but the other boy seemed satisfied with his current circumstances. Every time Obito visited Rin’s grave he saw fresh flowers awaiting.

From Kakashi, from Minato Sensei, from Kushina. They all left flowers on her grave. It was a little sad how often he visited her grave. Sometimes early before duty, sometimes late at night. He was not crying anymore. It seemed he was all cried out. Being by the grave was more soothing than sad. He talked to Rin about everything.

Rumours. Other people’s children. Village gossip. Their Sensei’s bad habits. It was just another part of his life now and it was better than the people their Sensei recommended he talked too. He did not want to forget Rin. He did not think he even could.

So talking to her grave was unhealthy but he could not mope forever. He had his dream and he was going to do his best to support his Sensei during his.

It was the least he could do. Well actually he could do a whole lot more but this was needed. He had been worried about them and he knew that if Rin were with them she would not let the current state of things lie.

But this was working for them. Things were light hearted in the Hokage’s office only because their Sensei could be a little silly sometimes. He was deep too. Somehow, Obito had missed that before. The look their Sensei got sometimes when no one was looking as he looked at Konoha. It pulled at Obito.

Right now, Obito was the Hokage’s assistant. He loved it and hated it at the same time and he had no problem with letting Rin know about it, often.

Kakashi was still doing missions. Kakashi was also right by his side all day long although Obito was not supposed to know. He did not know what ANBU was like. He had no idea what really happened after one donned a mask but by watching Kakashi he could say it was not something he liked.

ANBU seemed to be war all over again. The state of mind one was in while fighting. It never seemed to leave. Kakashi made an effort, when he was out the ANBU clothes and mask but his lips were sealed and he never talked about ANBU related stuff.

Well he could not anyway but Obito knew things bothered him. He would wake and know that Kakashi was sitting on his floor obviously guarding him. it made his heart clench at what they had all put Kakashi through.

But he could only show Kakashi the right thing to do. The way to keep going. For that he was grateful for Gai. He had been an annoyance before but he was really clicking with Kakashi now. When Obito was too busy riding herd on paper work, Gai was making sure Kakashi was alive and eating.

That and Obito doubted there were many that could actually spar with Kakashi the way the boy actually needed. He would have suggest his relatives if the way they eyed Kakashi had not plainly creeped him out.

He had heard enough remarks to know just what people thought about the deal about his eye remaining with Kakashi. But what did they expect him to do anyway? And he was good with his eye as it was. The Third had offered to get an eye from the battlefield but that had grossed him out so much he preferred to wear the patch.

That and unlike him, Kakashi was out fighting and protecting. He needed every advantage he could get and Obito liked having this thing connect them. He could close his eye and feel Kakashi, see what he was doing.

Right now Kakashi did not know that Obito could do it. He rested the eye too much to be fully in sync in it but eventually Kakashi would be able to keep both eyes uncovered. At least Obito hoped so. Kakashi’s fatigue was worrisome.

But not as worrisome as the ANBU mask. Obito knew his Sensei did not care but that was going to be the first thing Obito changed the moment he became Hokage. Seriously who chose the masks? Why was Kakashi a hound? Couldn’t he be something else? Was it because of his summons? Because if so it was not a consistent theme.

Obito had seen a Crane mask with a monkey summon. It made no sense. It was confusing. It was annoying. It had to go.

He would bring it up to his Sensei but the man was a little distracted. Might be that he and Kushina had moved. Obito was looking forward to crashing on the new couch really. He had no idea why they had felt the need to move but everyone had their problems.

XxX

Kakashi and Obito’s relationship had been a thing to observe. In the beginning, there had been little hope. At each other’s throats all the while although there had been some hope because of that. The biggest change in Kakashi had come after Obito’s supposed death.

Before that Minato had been fighting to figure out just how he would have helped Kakashi. Kakashi who had been traumatised over the events of his father and the pain of being a young genius. Obito’s words. Kakashi had shared them and Minato had seen how they had affected Kakashi.

In that moment he had been fiercely proud of Obito. In that moment, Obito had acted like a teammate should. Also like how a Hokage should.

Yes, Minato was proud of Obito. The boy had done more than he knew. Hanging around Kushina was doing him favours. He was picking up her rambling and scolding. It was sort of cute.

Placing Kakashi in ANBU. Minato knew to others it was an insensitive mood but for the way Kakashi was currently it was better to have him there. It was not a permanent position. Kakashi did not have the right anchors to even survive such a thing emotionally. It was just a way to keep him close.

Also a way for Kakashi to keep an eye on all his valued things at the same time. Minato and Obito. Kushina. All in reach which of course would go a long way for Kakashi’s healing. They all needed each other. Rin’s death had hit them hard. Minato had such high hopes for his team, losing just one had been painful.

Obito had come back but Rin was not going to.

Obito was strong. The girl he loved he had lost and instead of grieving in the ways many would have, Obito had given his entire soul to Konoha. Minato was unsure if Obito had even known what he had done but he saw it. Others saw it.

He had not gone dark. There was still hope in him. His eyes held a clarity that had not been there before. He balanced his grief with his determination. He shone brightly.

Minato despaired over the contrast between Kakashi and Obito. Even the Sandaime had come to speak to him about it. The only thing he could currently do was keep Obito and Kakashi together. In hope that Obito’s light would destroy the despair and darkness growing in Kakashi.

Because Minato could see it. And he was unsure what he could do to cure it.

XxX

He had not been looking for it really but he found it anyway but was that not how journeys of self-discovery went? He had read the scrolls. Did his own research and make his own theories. In the end he had finally arrived.

Orochimaru chuckled as he stood in the presence of the white snake sage. This was unexpected. He had questions that he wanted answered but the last thing he wanted was a prophecy. One was holding him back already the last thing he needed was another one.

“Tell me this.” The snake hissed. “What am I to you?”

“The path.” Orochimaru answered. “Good fortune, and personal rebirth.”

“Do you have what it takes?” Orochimaru has been around Manda enough to know this snake was leering at him. “Can you go through the trials and attain answers? Are you even ready to ascend?”

Orochimaru hesitated, he thought of the village of Jiraiya. Jiraiya who had struggled and talked to him of his own trials and triumphs. He would be doing this alone but he always liked knowledge. The only one in danger would be him and you never knew when this would come in handy.

Another part of him glorified in being a step more equal to Jiraiya. Snake sage. That sounded entertaining but it would be his little secret.

“I have nowhere to be.” Orochimaru admitted keeping his voice humble. “I’m yours to train.” He could only hope that his body held up.

XxX

How people were able to pick themselves back up never failed to amaze Jiraiya. towns were rebuilt. New families formed. It just kept on going, it was perseverance and he was humbled by it. The thing that bothered him the most was the sadness on their faces. That never went away. The anger and the despair that was harder to move on from.

He went from place to place and Jiraiya knew as long as they were touched by war that their faces would be the same. They all shared the same pain and they all had shed the same red blood. They hurt each other and they had been hurt by each other.

Grudges remained and really those were just senseless. There was just too much anger and nowhere for it to go. If left to simmer Jiraiya knew they would have even more trouble on their hands. It was sad how they could not just exist together in peace.

At least not yet, Jiraiya still had his faith in fate.

The woman Jiraiya was watching froze obviously looking around her, searching for the reason of her unease. The child next to her tried tugging at her shirt to no avail the woman was intent on discovering the source of her discomfort even ignoring the men that tried hailing her. Trying to entice her into their shops.

Jiraiya chuckled soundlessly before turning on his heel and vanishing in the opposite direction. He hoped time would heal all wounds, time and people. Bonds were strange things but they were necessary things.

XxX

Orochimaru had not expected to achieve everything in one go. Jiriaya had struggled for years after all and even he admitted that it was not perfect. Yet what Orochimaru had gained so far had reopened his eyes.

There was a reason it was called the dragon ground’s cave. Orochimaru was finding it harder and harder to imagine himself really using this ability. If only for the simple reason that he did not need people seeking out and finding this place.

It might be selfish but he knew the dangerous stuff Jiraiya could do in Sage mode. His strength was something that so many admired and would continue admiring.

Orochimaru now understood why the sage had warned him about his body. It was different to Jiraiya’s transformation. This was really ascending. Everything would change, on the inside and on the outside.

But Orochimaru had spent years being cautious.

He walked through the forest a good distance from the cave, it was time for a respite before he returned. Then his senses heard it. A bellow of rage, of agony. It was still a good distance away, it was still a good distance from the cave but he was not going to ignore it.

His mind was still active needing to know everything.

This training would take some time, but that was what he had now. There was nothing wrong with making this his base for a while. He could travel more, investigate then return.

Because not only the sage and the cave was calling him.

XxX

Something was running loose. Something wild and untamed. Orochimaru was slightly cautious as he took in the scene. Something had been here. Recently, he could still sense it. Something wild and murderous.

He wondered what had caused it. Who had caused it, mostly because it was senseless destruction. There had been no motive he could see here among the destruction. Beyond the simple need to destroy and kill.

He found himself curious.

Here he was, standing among what had obviously been a peaceful village. Orochimaru wondered if the war had even touched these people.

Well it mattered not now, something violent had touched them. He looked at the footsteps that led away from the destruction. He could follow, he would easily catch up. Well of course he would but what then?

A quick sigh and he bit his thumb his hands forming seals faster than any normal eye would be able to follow. He might as well be prepared in this matter.

XxX

Ruins had always been fascinating to Orochimaru. Especially those of what had been big cities. As a Genin and Chuunin whenever they had stumbled across some it had been hard to hide his excitement. Evidence of the past had always been exciting.

He had been always fascinated with the old shrines in hidden locations but the hints of huge civilisations were still the best discoveries.

So finding the old city near to the cave had been good enough for him. it had been untouched. No one had been there for centuries. No one besides wildlife. It was perfect.

He would simply make this place his own. It belonged to no one so it would be his.

Orochimaru spent the day going from room to room, walking down hallways, discovering houses. Following water pathways until he knew every inch of the city. Living here would do. At least until he finished the training.

He missed his experiments but those were the type he could do anywhere. And it was not breaking the deal if the subject was himself.

Besides, when he finally tracked down whatever was doing all that damage, Orochimaru wanted to find out why and how. Only then would he make a decision on just what to do with them.

XxX

It was as if two creatures resided on one body. It was fascinating.

Orochimaru kept back not out fear for his safety but simply to observe. The raging one, just what was he going to do with him?

A murderer who cries. Who repents bitterly after the deed. How fascinating.

There was no way Orochimaru was going to kill him. There was no way he could. But help him? that would be a long process even he was unsure he could do. But he could vividly remember his own trials and suffering and the hand that had saved him. if anything he could try.

He sighed heavily before reaching for the right syringe.

XxX

“Help me.” The boy’s tone was weak. Orochimaru glanced at him from where the snakes were keeping him poisoned and immobile.

“What?” He asked curiously.

“I know what you are.” The boy breathed. “One of the Sannin.”

“That word is not interchangeable with miracle worker.” Orochimaru said dryly. “And somehow I think you are thinking of another Sannin. The medic nin.”

“Scientist.” The boy’s words were slurring. “One of you a scientist.”

“You know a lot.” Orochimaru hummed. “From what I saw, there is no way you should be picking up valuable information like that.”

“Wandered a lot during the war.” The boy panted. His heart rate was picking up and he was beginning to sweat. “Heard plenty then.”

“I’ll admit you’re interesting.” Orochimaru smiled. “I have my own theories about your body, but those rages are a problem.”

“Just stop them.” The boy’s skin was beginning to turn grey again. Another rage. How fascinating. “You can stop me from hurting people.”

“I find it amusing how you ask me to help you with that.” Orochimaru chuckled. “So you want me to take you apart and put you back together? What do I get out of this?”

“I’ll tell you about my clan.”

Well, it was not as if he was not going to do it anyway. And he had a nice hideout. There was no danger to him, the boy’s rages were nothing compared to the enemies Orochimaru had fought.

Take him apart and put him back together, a little different to how Kabuto had gone but there was no mistaking the similarities. Orochimaru was about to help the boy change himself. Kabuto had to die to protect himself and others. This boy wanted to protect the world around him, just what would he become.

“Name?” Orochimaru asked.

“Jugo.” The boy panted before Orochimaru slammed another syringe into his neck. His head fell back onto the grass, the poison knocking him unconscious immediately.

“That’s a nice name.” Orochimaru hissed as he looked the boy over. “A strong name.”

XxX

He was going to end up with a collection if he did not start minding his business. Orochimaru sighed at the awestruck child in front of him. he would admit he was feeling a pull towards him. He did not know what had called him to be here.

He had enjoyed watched the demise of the rest of his clan however. He did feel some regret towards such a fascinating clan being wiped out but they had obviously not bred out the stupidity. He had enjoyed watching this child fight.

His words had touched him. He had not indented for them too he had just said what he thought. He knew what the child was feeling. That lost feeling he had fought with long before. That sometimes still crept up on him.

After giving the child such hope, it would be a cruel thing to dash it. Orochimaru sighed inwardly as he slowly stretched out his hand to the young boy.

He was curious about the boy’s lineage. His face, it seemed a little familiar.

He hated to be morbid but it was a good thing he had done some sample collecting from the boy’s clan. It was nice to know just who they would be missing.

The boy’s hand was shaking but it was far warmer and far smaller than his. Orochimaru did not even bother to guess an age. His body was young, but his eyes were far far too old.

“Maybe, just maybe, there is no purpose in life… but if you linger a while longer in this world, you might discover something of value in it. Like how you found that flower. Like how I found you. This way.” He said softly. He went to turn away but the boy tugged away for a second to bend down and pick the flower he had been so fascinated by. Orochimaru kept his smile to himself. Well if anything, taking care of this one would not be too much of a chore.

XxX

“Say that again.” Jiraiya breathed his pipe slipping from his hands. “I didn’t hear that clearly the first time.”

“I wish it was a mistake.” Minato frowned. “But his report is very clear. He’s taken on a sick orphan and a child without a clan.”

Jiraiya’s mind was boggled. “Why? Do you know how much the Sandaime had to fight to make Orochimaru keep his Genin team? The reason he poured so much effort into them was so he could wash his hands of them! Anko. Him keeping Anko around was the biggest surprise of all!”

“He kept the boy.” Minato mumbled and Jiraiya scoffed.

“He raised a spy and he was barely around. I heard the boy, Orochimaru crammed information in his head and gave him a place to stay. He didn’t raise him. They weren’t together for days and weeks Minato.”

Minato frowned. “I know but at least he told us about it. He could have simply hidden what he was doing.”

“We don’t know where he is.” Jiraiya said dryly. “And I wouldn’t have known about this either. Look I’m glad Orochimaru checks in regularly and he’s passing on necessary information but Minato…. You can’t allow yourself to worry about this now.”

“I know he’ll stick to the promise you two have.” Minato dismissed as he leaned back on his desk. “But Sensei, I can’t help but be worried.”

“Did you read all of it?” Jiraiya asked softly.

Minato hesitated before he gave a quick nod. “I read all the notes, files and updates.”

“Then you understand.” Jiraiya shrugged. “The Sandaime is still investigating Minato. He isn’t exactly in retirement and kicking his feet up and giving his kids hell.”

“Well he seems a little protective of them.” Minato said slowly. “He asks for updates on the boy’s study progress.”

“You mean for updates that he was right and that he found a gem.” Jiraiya snorted. “Don’t let him fool you Minato.”

“I don’t think I would be fooled for very long.” Minato flashed a grin. “However I think it would be nice to get a better look at the children. At least the one he is so curious about.”

“Not the sick one?” Jiraiya questioned he rolled his eyes at Minato’s hesitation. “I’m sure if it was contagious Orochimaru would have said something.”

“Sedation.” Minato responded dryly. “Jiraiya Sensei I’m extremely wary of anyone who needs to be heavily sedated to function. An out of control body is not something we need in Konoha.”

“The worst that could happen is that it would wear off while in Konoha.” Jiraiya admitted as he scanned the papers on Minato’s desk. “But Orochimaru can catch him quickly if it does.” Minato made a sound of unease and Jiraiya rolled his eyes. “Fine I’ll check out the kid, far from Konoha and tell you about it.” He snorted at Minato’s sigh of relief.

XxX

He had written down Jiraiya’s prophecy a long time ago. To torture himself over it. To recall what Jiraiya’s dream. To have it as a reminder.

Now he had it as a guide.

The idea had come to him with the addition of Kimimaro. They had lost plenty in the war. The rebuilding currently going on, that was not for him.

There was no need for Sannin but there was a need for information and fresh blood. The world was still full of despair and those suffering. Those on the edge of darkness. Orochimaru was no saviour. He had intentions.

Jugo’s body was fascinating in itself. He had learned quite a lot about it in the past few weeks. He was still no closer to finding a permanent solution for the boy but it seemed the two boys got along well. Kimimaro was fascinating. He created envy in Orochimaru. The boy’s ability was something he had never seen before.

It was incredible and Orochimaru could not help but wonder just what the risks were. The boy was trained. Not well but he was on the level of a decent Gennin. He was not as fascinated about the concept of village like Kabuto was.

Orochimaru guessed it was partly because of his upbringing. But there was nothing he could do but show the boy how to help himself. And of course stand back to see what he would become. Orochimaru was curious.

He knew he could manipulate them. They were vulnerable. It would not take much to have them be dedicated to him but as amusing as that was, Orochimaru had no intentions towards that. They could do whatever they wanted.

The need to explore the word was so strong in Kimimaro that Orochimaru knew the boy would stay by his side as he travelled and that was not exactly bad. His sage training had to be put on halt. Mostly because of his sage experiments with Jugo. Jugo’s body which sucked up the senjutsu chakra so easily was the biggest concern.

The results of taking that chakra and implanting it in other living beings had been catastrophic. Some simply could not handle it and there was no way of seeing who could or why they could.

Orochimaru thanked the foresight that made him inject small insects with the senjutsu chakra. The last thing they needed was a beast gaining strength and powers it really should not have. He would hate to explain that.

It was far more difficult finding Jugo’s and Kimimaro’s clans was nearly impossible. Orochimaru was glad for the samples and the simple fact that he knew where Kimimaro had come from. Otherwise he would be far more lost than he currently was.

But he needed a challenge.

XxX

It was a dangerous game but Orochimaru was not going to stop playing. If only for the simple fact he was the only person who knew it was being played. The first move had been Kabuto. Orochimaru had rested back waiting on Danzo to make his next move.

He might be out the village but that just made it easier to play. When the time came, Orochimaru was going to slip all those cards back at Danzo. There was no way that man was simply sitting in Konoha quietly.

Sooner or later the time would come.

No one was infallible. Anyone could fall. He was the best example. But he would start slow and take all the loose ends for himself. He knew they would all be grateful but he did not care about that. what better to throw at Danzo than living proof?

Keeping it a secret would be hard. As well as misleading Jiraiya. but Kimimaro and Jugo would come in handy for that. there was so much suffering and orphans everywhere. Why would people not believe Orochimaru had just picked them up? It was so simple.

And of course he would give some of them over to Konoha to be trained. There had to be plenty disposable cards with Danzo with Kabuto’s beliefs. And with revenge in their hearts, they would aid him. he was sure of it.

Orochimaru was unsure just when the time would come to use them but it was better to be ready after all. You never knew what was going to happen or when someone would act.

“Orochimaru-sama?” Orochimaru looked up to see Kimimaro at the door to his room. “I think Jugo’s rages are starting again.”

“We’ll see to that.” Orochimaru said distractedly. Well, in the meantime. He had plenty to do.

XxX

Minato had been dreading the entire ordeal. Although it was not his check-ups, Obito was still one of his precious students. He had been eagerly waiting the Sannin’s arrival and pacing in his office waiting for the check up to be completed.

Although it left a bad taste in his mouth when he thought how Orochimaru became an expert in the cells he was grateful that someone knew what they were doing when they examined Obito. Work kept him from hovering outside the doors of Orochimaru’s lab but all work had to end.

That was why he was now hurrying to Obito’s lab to hear the results. Anxiety was twisting his gut and without knocking he simply barged into the room. And promptly choked on his spit.

He was unable to process just what he was seeing. He was unable to believe what he was seeing. Minato gaped for a few seconds as his eyes registered dark hair spread out on one of the hospital cots. Minato’s eyes however were locked onto the bluish hair at the foot of the bed and the dull silver hair right at the side of the man on the bed.

Oh gods.

All he wanted was the check-up files. He did not need this.

Orochimaru shifted on the cot drawing Minato’s attention to the fact that the two boys were in fact in chairs.

He did not know how he had missed that. Orochimaru was slowly sitting up and eyeing the two boys in amusement. Pale hands gently moved the orphan Kimimaro from off Orochimaru’s chest and onto the cot.

Kabuto’s chair was at the end of the cot and he did not move even when Orochimaru gave him a questioning look. Minato was still frozen at the door as Orochimaru watched him in confusion.

“Yes?” Orochimaru asked him slowly.

“Obito’s. His check-up.” Minato mumbled his gaze drifting back to the two boys. He had been of course worried about the boy staying with Orochimaru but obviously, he should have been concerned about Kabuto as well. It had been mentioned that Kabuto admired the Sannins but Minato had thought the boy admired the idea of the Sannins not them personally.

From what he could see, Kimimaro depended heavily emotionally on Orochimaru but what was frightening was that he had not noticed Kabuto did as well. Scattered on a nearby table was Kabuto’s result packets.

“The boy.” Orochimaru murmured as he slid off the cot. One hand through his hair and it was back to how it usually was not a strand out of place. “No signs of deterioration but his nutrition needs improvement or he will find his sense of balance failing.”

Minato knew that Kushina would take care of that. His eyes drifted back to the children. “Are they all like that?” He asked quietly.

Orochimaru casted a look at the two boys before shrugging. “I’m not entirely sure, I’m not even too sure how that happened. “

“It isn’t.” Minato swallowed. “Appropriate.” The look he received had him shifting words. “You know what I mean Orochimaru-san.”

“Trust me.” The tone was dry. “I don’t encourage this. Some of them are devoted to me and others.” Orochimaru pursed his lips his eyes going vacant. “Could benefit from some sort of talking.”

Minato was aware that Orochimaru had been allowing the children to talk to specialists but if anything they should have improved. He nodded towards Kimimaro and watched frustration cross the pale man’s features.

“I gave him hope.” Orochimaru seemed confused. “Or at least I encouraged him to live. Right now they are my students.” An elegant shrug.

Well he could talk to Shikaku about it later but right now Minato needed to recover from the sight of Orochimaru looking like a normal human being. Almost like a parent. Minato watched as Orochimaru crossed to his desk to pick up a packet.

Well he would keep that part of his observation to himself.

XxX

And what is in there?” Jiraiya questioned his tone wary. He dodged the syringe again quickly subduing Orochimaru. “Orochi, tell me what that is. I don’t mind being your test subject but even I like to know what I’m getting into sometimes.”

Orochimaru rolled his eyes at him but Jiraiya was staying firm. Orochimaru looked far too eager to push that needle and its contents into his neck.

“It’s something good, in the long run.” Orochimaru shrugged. “I already took it.” Oh, well that certainly explained a little. Orochimaru was doing his best to make sure that they matched. Something Jiraiya would appreciate more if he did not feel the intention was born out of fear. Fear of losing anything else.

It was the reason why he was currently immune to poisons. Colds. All sorts of common and a few uncommon diseases. Everything Orochimaru did to improve himself, he did the same to Jiraiya. Jiraiya did not even know if he was still working on living forever. To him it looked as though he was working to live healthy.

Tsunade would be proud.

“Fine.” He said slowly as he released Orochimaru’s wrists. Not that the bastard would not have been able to break the grip. He was slippery like that. Jiraiya watched Orochimaru’s face as he injected him and his heart clenched at the sheer relief in Orochimaru’s face while he injected him.

He knew they were tied together. He honestly wanted in no other way at this point. His neck throbbed where he was injected and he rubbed the spot when Orochimaru took away the needle.

“Just what to expect?” He asked. Because sometimes those things kicked in way too fast.

“A little disorientation in some of your senses.” Orochimaru shrugged. “Your eyes for one. Your skin also might feel tense from time to time. Your hair texture will feel different but you should not notice right away.”

Jiriaya narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru. “That’s a lot of stuff to watch out for. Just what the hell is it?”

He got distracted by Orochimaru’s smirk as he eyed him up and down but he was determined to get an answer.

“You’ll figure it out.” Orochimaru said vaguely. Jiraiya opened his mouth to press the issue and there was a knock at their door. He inwardly cursed whoever it was for the interruption even as Orochimaru called for them to come in.

The kid, Kabuto was framed in the doorway. He eyed Jiraiya suspiciously, which was a little insulting before he started talking to Orochimaru. “Orochimaru-sama the inn keeper said the package you were waiting for has arrived.”

“And it seems we are done here.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Till next time Jiraiya.” Jiraiya hissed at Orochimaru’s retreating back and cursed the fact that he had to go straight to Konoha and could not even follow Orochimaru. It was the war all over again.

XxX

Countries were licking their wounds and recovering but no one was fooling themselves and saying everything was perfect. There was too much tension. Paranoia was high and the embers of war had not fully doused as yet.

There was still much that Jiraiya simply did not know and that did not bode well for destiny. There were still many things he had not seen. Many things he knew he still had to do, so he kept travelling. He kept his ears to the ground and kept being civil to people. In hope that kindness would be passed on.

He had even gone back and asked the Toad Sage. Even when he already knew the answer. The time had not yet passed. It was still too early apparently. Even though Jiraiya was tired of the fighting he knew it was not over yet. He was tired of war yes but he was still willing to do the necessary.

Willing to endure. Well they had to do that anyway.

So this thing they were currently experiencing. The licking of wounds all the countries and villages were doing. It was an end to the fighting but it was not the peace prophesied. After all the big fighting was over but Jiraiya knew that the small fighting was still ongoing.

Over land. Spoils. Whatever reason people could come up with. The land was still tense and wary.

XxX

“It’s nice.” Jiraiya said softly. Orochimaru stopped where he was by the window overseeing the small town and looked back at Jiraiya in the modest bed. He had no idea what Jiraiya was referring to. Jiraiya huffed, obviously reading Orochimaru’s confusion. “Your faith in me.” He cleared up as he stretched the sheet sliding dangerously down his stomach.

Orochimaru eyed the downward slide before he turned his attention back out the window. The sun was rising which meant he would have to be his way very soon. “I always have faith in you.”

“I know.” The sound of a body shifting on soft sheets. “I mean the stuff that should be hard for you to trust in, believe in. Orochi you gave everything to believe in me and the destiny I have.”

“Should I not have?” He asked.

“I don’t know. It gets hard sometimes.” More shifting behind him and Orochimaru chuckled. They really had no time, his group would be coming by way too soon and they did not need to see him like this.

“I don’t mind, I want to see this saviour.” Orochimaru murmured. He turned to face Jiraiya and was confronted with the full reveal. The sheet had slipped off and his eyes ate up the toned, broad vision that was Jiraiya.

They never had enough time.

“You better put on some clothes.” Jiraiya laughed. “They’ll be here for you soon enough.”

“Where are you heading to this time?” He asked taking lazy steps to where their clothes had fallen the night before.

“North.” Jiraiya grunted as he swung out the bed and his feet hit the floor. “Not for long but it will be a while.”

“Hn.”

A warm presence at his back and a soft kiss to his exposed neck. Orochimaru sighed into the embrace. “I’ll come look for you.” Jiraiya promised.

Orochimaru smirked. “You had better.”

XxX

“Sweets demons!” Jiraiya was furious as he paced. Orochimaru sighed even as he mentally changed his plans for the construction and location of his hideout. Jiraiya had found him way too easy. All that effort and Jiraiya had waltzed in as though they had the door wide open and painted in red.

“You’re early.” He said dryly watching Jiraiya pace angrily. Jiraiya turned to his and shook a finger in his direction causing him to raise a brow in response. “What.”

“What the hell was that?” Jiraiya demanded. “What the actual hell Orochimaru! You can’t train a boy like that! That’s inhumane!”

“He lived the majority of his life in darkness.” Orochimaru shrugged. “I didn’t think he would really mind something like that for an hour or two. Unlike before he knows he is allowed out.”

“But you shouldn’t have.” Jiraiya hissed.

“He wanted to be trained.” Orochimaru was unapologetic. “I showed him what it really meant and that it was not all fun games. He might have killed before but that doesn’t mean he’s trained.”

“He is a kid.”

“He’s unique.” Orochimaru kept Jiraiya’s gaze. “They know it, he knows it and he is willing to push himself because of it. I’m just showing him a small taste of what to expect. Especially if he stays around.”

Orochimaru slipped past Jiraiya to open the door to his lab. He looked back to contemplate Jiraiya. “You haven’t forgot all the grudges people have for us have you? We aren’t the safest people to be around Jiraiya. Testing his resolve is necessary. I don’t need someone who will break.”

He closed the door before Jiraiya could respond and walked down the hallway to where Kimimaro was recovering. Admittedly stealing his sight and forcing him into a cell to fight was a little harsh but it was better this now than have to deal with overestimation and cockiness later. Better underestimate than overestimate. It could cost a life.

XxX

The higher up in the family, the more family guards. Protection of the secrets. Of the line. Bloodline limit clans, they went all out.

Orochimaru watched the woman in the marketplace as she was surrounded by her guards. More than actually necessary but still understandable if one listened to the gossip. And Orochimaru listened to the gossip. He was rarely in the village, in order to know he had listen to the faint whispers.

The only reason why she stood out at all was because of the men by her side and standing a few feet behind her. That and of course her large stomach.

His eyes took in the scene a while longer before he turned on his heel and disappeared into the shadows.

XxX

“Well that shows a sign of stability.” Jiraiya laughed as he read the report. “Nothing says peace time than the baby boom.” Well they could not exactly rest easy as yet. They still quite a ways to go. He rolled back up the scroll and tucked it away in his pack.

He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. In the peaceful times it would be a crime to talk about more violence. More pain. They needed to find a way to laugh now. Make fun of themselves, it was time to stop crying and find some way to laugh, if only for a while.

He just was unsure how to do that.

XxX

Some things you lost for a little while. Some things you lost forever. You might get new things but what was gone forever was gone forever.

Kakashi sat on one of the civilian’s rooftops watching the sunset, the light playing across the land. The sky looked like blood and no matter how much he tried to see otherwise, the thought remained.

Things changed, he knew that. what one had today might be gone the next. Or most likely would be gone. It was a fact of Shinobi life. But he was fighting to keep his eyes straight ahead instead of on the ground.

Obito was living. Kakashi was finding it hard to but he would. He had to.

The wind picked up blowing the scent of flowers his way, Kakashi could not help wondering if she would have liked them.

XxX

He was an inspiration. Jiraiya blinked from where he was blinking at Kushina’s stomach. He had watched her grow from a fiery tongue girl to a capable sometimes terrifying Shinobi. She might be appearing serene at the moment but he knew that being a mother would only make her much more protective.

“You sure you want to name the child that?” He asked dumbfounded. “It’s something I came up with when I was eating!”

“We both want to name him that. After the hero in your books.” Minato exchanged a smile with Kushina and Jiraiya’s heart leapt.

“That kind of makes me the kid’s godfather.” He stammered. He felt weak and more than a little stunned. “Is that okay?” Their bright grins made him smile as well.

XxX

Not many knew about the symptoms of a pregnant Jinchuuriki. Mainly because people hesitated to get involved with the women. But Orochimaru had read and he had heard about the symptoms. He was sure that the Hokage had a handle on it but just in case, he sent Kabuto back for a year.

His little flock was growing.

He thought about Jiraiya and wondered if the man noticed the changes.

XxX

“Jiraiya Sensei.” Minato lowered his documents so he could properly peer over them to watch the man sitting in the window of the Hokage tower.  “I thought I was feeling nostalgic but you’re really looking a bit younger.”

Jiraiya scowled at his student. “And what is that supposed to mean you brat?”

Minato frowned his gaze going to the ceiling. “I don’t know.” He shrugged. “It’s just Kushina has me so aware over everything and you don’t look as old as you used to.” He paused and a smirk grew on his face. “Maybe you discovered the healing hot spring of youth?”

Jiraiya snorted turning away from Minato. “If I had I certainly wouldn’t be here.” He considered it for a second. “I don’t feel as tired as I used to.” He turned back to Minato. “But I don’t mind growing old Minato, it’s a fact of life. Growing old and being surpassed.” He smirked. “You still have a way to go.”

He caught the pen Minato threw at him and his laugh boomed in the office drowning out Minato’s complaints

XxX

There was something to be said when it was better for them to be out the village than in it. As though Orochimaru cared.

Jiraiya was his limit. His moral compass. Meaning that he could still work. His views had changed and along them his values. The thing he had stumbled across was supposed to be a nod towards vanity. And then of course, he looked a little deeper.

He was curious when others would start to figure it out.  The Sandaime when he caught sight of him was giving him confused glances. Trying to figure out the mystery but it was not that easy.

He and Jiraiya had conflicting opinions. Jiraiya was big on staying and enduring. Orochimaru loved change, he valued it and he tried to gather as many interesting things as possible to facilitate his changes.

It had begun with his body, now it was his mind. Soon it would be his body again. After all, those following him at the heart of them they wanted to change. That was the future. As they were they could not stand firm, endure and survive. So they gathered as much defences as possible so they could stand still and let the wave wash over them and past them.

It was beautiful.

XxX

He certainly had the time now and better, he was able to carry out the plans that were needed. Of course the Hokage kept an eye on him. he would have been foolish not to and of the many things Namikaze Minato was; a fool was not one of them.

The ANBU that came by from time to time were quiet and non-judgemental. The requests, Orochimaru had no actual problem with them.

Except with the one that asked him to detail his work. That had been painful. Recalling, reliving his greatest mistake and failure. Outlining the possibilities.

It had been an order from the Hokage.

Orochimaru swore that he would never do it again. Minato did one better by declaring under him, no research on the cells would be carried out. Even for his student.

Orochimaru had been surprised. Intrigued and relieved. Not that he would have told the Hokage so. The boy was interesting. His easy smile quick to distract, all while his mind worked away. There was enough Jiraiya in him to fool one but Orochimaru knew deep waters just by glancing at the surface.

His determination to see a bright future. That was what pulled him along.

So Orochimaru frequently pulled up roots and travelled after returning to the sage’s cave for what he hoped would be the last time. He could dream but he knew his place.

The future that Jiraiya was eagerly waiting, it was coming and they would see it together. Orochimaru was unsure just how it would happen. What more needed to be done, but he like Jiraiya placed his faith in the young man that was changing how the village worked.

Taking the Second’s teachings and improving them. Subtly working on the little improvements. Maybe because he was so gentle that he was able to see the delicate cracks.

XxX

But of course, not everything stayed good for long. There was always envy. A craving for knowledge and for possession. The thing many hated became the thing to protect what they valued the most.

Orochimaru scowled as he tossed the scroll onto his lab table. Now he would have to travel back to Konoha and the sooner the better. Of course the arrogant fools would be unable to leave it alone. Not understanding after being thwarted time and time again that people had already chosen sides and it was not theirs.

They wanted to strengthen themselves. Understandable but their blunt way was never the way. That they called themselves Shinobi was disgusting. No wonder they lost what they lost.

Kimimaro passed him his cloak amusing Orochimaru who had been just about to ask for it. Maybe he was becoming too predictable. Leaving Kimimaro in charge he left the room to summon Kabuto. He needed to be in Konoha.

It was a pity, they had just settled in Iwa only three days ago. But maybe that was sign enough that they needed to keep moving. After they returned, East might be best.

XxX

It seemed that the world was full of men like Jiraiya. Normally, that would not be a bad thing but there were many parts of Jiraiya that should remain unique and never be copied.

His perversion for one.

Orochimaru shook his head under his cloak as he saw the poster for the new popular book. Icha Icha. Jiraiya had spoken about it. Raved about it and then joked about it and himself. There was no way Orochimaru was going to read such filth or let his students read such filth but talking about the book put such happiness to Jiraiya’s eyes that he remained silent each time.

He had recognised some of the story of course. Tales of Jiraiya’s travels. Softened and spun with laughter in mind. Hearing it was enough. He did not need to read it as well.

Not now that Jiraiya had inserted his perversion into his tales and come at it from an outsiders perspective to make people laugh not think. The books were supposed to change the world.

Orochimaru was unsure whether he really wanted to live in a world where they had to be saved by a perverted novel. Well novels, there was no way after the huge popularity of this one, that Jiraiya would not make another one.

After all, the prophecy had said Jiraiya would be travelling around, writing books. Orochimaru just knew that two would not cut it. He was going to have to put up with more filth being produced and sole to the masses.

His lips quirked up in a half smirk as he contemplated the poster again. This was fine as well.

To passers-by’s on the street, it simply appeared that the tall person in the cloak was staring at the new gaudy poster then he was gone. The streets were busy but not that busy. He had just vanished as though he had never been there at all.

XxX

Details on extremely horrifying news were never spread.

Orochimaru hated to be morbid but he liked to know how and why under certain circumstances. He never understood why people got caught up over figures dying. They were flesh and blood just like them.  They would die just like them it was natural.

However, the news Orochimaru received had split his priorities. Most of him wanted to know why and how. Make plans and send them to Konoha.

The other part of him was already abandoning the current base they were in and trying to decide how to find Jiraiya.

Orochimaru sighed as he crumpled the missive. His luck was almost as bad as Tsunade’s but there was no time to dwell on the agony the missive had delivered onto him. Part of him was afraid and he loathed that part. Another unafraid the other curious. Not helping him at all.

Orochimaru needed to find Jiraiya. Memmories of the night Jiraiya learnt of the kids of Ame came to mind. Along with the fact that Orochimaru had known there was a limit. Before he and Namikaze had teamed up to remind Jiraiya was alive. Now what could he do?

The word would spread, Konoha would suffer for a bit. Not for long, not with the Third, the council and Danzo lurking around. However, having the Hokage killed, and his family presumably would set them back some. Their Kage and their Jinchuuriki.

Curse it all.

XxX

The world knew, whether they were mourning remained unseen. Still as Orochimaru travelled among the world’s shadows he heard the people the way they whispered about the Hokage’s death. Some were unbelieving. Those angry their grief at another matter was way too apparent.

Yet they were not who Orochimar was searching for. He had left his helpers behind. They had plenty to do already. Besides they would only hold him back. They were strong but they did not have the strength the Sannin had.

Their motto had been who fell behind had to catch up on their own. Their pace was hard on others. Had been difficult on even their classmates.

Like Hiruko who had struggled to catch up.

Yes, it was hard to keep up with them when they really started going and Orochimaru just knew that Jiraiya would be going. Where he was unsure but he knew what grief did to the man. He had faced it after all. He was prepared.

Whatever bar, whorehouse, ditch or ruin Jiraiya had thrown himself into Orochimaru would drag him out. He knew what Jiraiya had thought. He had been watching those two for so long. He knew what Namikaze meant to him. He just knew what the boy’s death would do to Jiraiya.

So that was why he was on the hunt searching. He would put Jiraiya back together. Even by himself. It was all he could do.

XxX

He went looking for Jiraiya but Jiraiya found him first. Orochimaru had been searching everywhere. Whether it was from his years of peeping or his work during the war, Jiraiya was difficult to find when he wanted to. His presence simply just vanished.

Good when you were not the one looking for him. As well as they knew each other. As long as they had known each other. Jiraiya had been able to sneak up on him far too many times. Add that to his sage power and if Jiraiya wanted to avoid you he simply could.

So Orochimaru had set out on the difficult journey.

But as unexpected as always, Jiraiya had made a different move.

Orochimaru sat on the stone steps as the man approached him. Tired, haggard a man truly weary and desperate. White hair dishevelled, kimono torn. The only thing that kept Orochimaru calm was the fact that he could detect no scent of alcohol on him. But he could taste the grief.

Jiraiya stopped a few steps from where Orochimaru sat to stare at him. The silence continued between the two of them. He barely refrained from drawing his cloak closer to him as he soaked in the sight of Jiraiya. Even chipped he was a beautiful man.

“Jiraiya.” He said softly. He made no movements towards the man watching him.

“Orochimaru.” Jiraiya’s voice was hoarse. Torn. Tearful.

“Orochimaru broke Jiraiya’s gaze to look behind him. An old temple. He had come here to rest away from people before he started looking again. War had touched this place as well but not too harshly. The land of Iron was like that.

“I-“ Jiraiya broke off causing Orochimaru to meet his gaze again. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

Orochimaru stood up slowly watching Jiraiya as he did so. He took one step down so he was a head taller than Jiraiya before he embraced him. Jiraiya’s breath hitched as the man’s lips met his throat but Orochimaru did nothing more than cradle Jiraiya’s head.

It only took a few seconds before the tension left Jiraiya’s shoulders and he started to shake. Hot tears dripped to Orochimaru’s chest as Jiraiya’s sobbed silently. Pressing a soft kiss to Jiraiya’s thick hair, Orochimaru allowed one tear of his own to fall.

XxX

It had been difficult to remember that he was not alone. Getting the news had opened a hole in his heart that felt as though it would never close. He had not felt fit to be anywhere. Be with anyone. There was no meaning to any of it.

He had lost a few hours and he could only hope he did not do anything he would regret in the future. But it was hard to even think about that. A blank haze had settled in. from time to time it would shift and then the full feeling of what had happened would descend on him. Jiraiya was not ready.

He did not want to mourn. He wanted time to reverse. He wanted to lay out the enemy across the desert and watch them die. He wanted to sneak into Konoha past the little ANBU guards and creep into the guest room Kushina insisted was not for his use but smelt of the scent he loved.

He wanted to return to the days of creeping in late to marvel at the baby. Going quickly and taking over for the exhausted parents although he had to fight the ANBU for that job.

He wanted to laze in the Hokage window allowing Minato to pick his brain and work out ideas. See Minato’s face light up with scrolls he brought back or tales from his travels.

His world had shattered.

Jiraiya sobbed again. He was aware of moving. He was walking somewhere. Orochimaru’s scent was in his nostrils, slightly calming him.

He could remember knowing he needed someone. That he wanted someone. He remembered that. He had known that the news would spread fast he knew Orochimaru’s network was not as well done as his but someone would pass on the news.

Finding Orochimaru alone had been unexpected. He had known the man had set out but to know he had searched for Jiraiya on his own. Not knowing how Jiraiya would react. Jiraiya made a distressed noise in his throat.

“Almost there” Orochimaru’s voice was quiet and almost contemplative. Jiraiya lifted his head his eyes seeing the stone and moss covered temple.

It was not bad. He had seen worse. But nature tended to take things back rather quickly these days. Or maybe the days were going by too quickly. Just the other day, he had been introducing himself to three cheeky kids with loud mouths.

But that was so long ago now.

His throat hurt from the sobs he was holding back. Orochimaru’s hand was in his as they crossed the courtyard and up the steps. They were lucky the place was still intact. But Orochimaru had chosen this place.

The broken statues covered the floor as they walked down the hallway. Jiraiya followed Orochimaru his senses returning with every step.

“Orochi.” Jiraiya tried to begin. Orochimaru’s behaviour was off somehow. Serious and tense.

“A long time ago.” Orochimaru said softly. “I watched a teacher train a child. The child was sometimes clumsy but his potential was seen by that man. That man did not neglect any of his students. He loved them and worked himself half to death in order to accommodate them.”

Jiraiya held his breath as Orochmaru talked. They were talking what he knew was an obviously long path through the temple. The signs of destruction were everywhere but the temple still held the core. The love and belief.

“That man believed and fought with everything he had to protect what he believed in and loved. However, he knew the world enough to know that the world was cruel and ever changing. Although them complained he trained as many children as he could take under his wing to be able to defend themselves although many criticized him for it.”

They passed a broken fan still on the wall the ornamental pieces still embedded. There was a huge hollow statue of Buddha ahead of them and Jiraiya held his breath as Orochimaru never slowed his words.

“These children as far as I could see believed in their teacher and wanted nothing more than to become adults their Sensei could be proud of. They knew he was proud of them already. His stupid face never could hide his pride.”

Jiraiya found himself snorting at the jab but he kept listening.

“Equals. That was their goal. They wanted to stand at his side as equals if only for a little bit. They were intimidated at the idea of the Sannin not bothering with the other two but Jiraiya was theirs. They loved him very much and wanted to change the world.”

Jiraiya’s breath caught. They took a left over a small bridge to enter the main temple room. Somehow it was still intact. He did not even know something like this still existed in the current world.

“They had something many don’t have. Reason and faith. They believed in the possibility of change. They also believed that they had to do something in order for the world to change. For some of them, that teacher was their best friend. Others a father.”

Orochimaru stopped looking up at the ceiling and Jiraiya frowned before he hesitantly looked up. Someone had painted the life cycle but it was more than that. Start and end. Birth, death, and rebirth. Inner peace and love.

“What is this place?” He breathed looking to Orochimaru. Orochimaru continued to look up at the ceiling.

“When one loses a child they mourn. Their grief is part of the process of healing. But not to forget, once you never forget the good then whatever happens next is right.” Orochimaru met his eyes then. Quiet acceptance and understanding. “Loss is frequent in our way of life but sometimes we forget about the bonds we all share. That make you stronger. What makes a Shinobi Jiraiya? What’s your definition?”

“The one who endures.” Jiraiya replied. His eyes drifted back to the painting on the ceiling. He could see there were more details in it. Those welcoming the dead and those wishing them well on their new life.

“The one who endures.” Orochimaru sighed. “That’s so like you.”

“I feel so.” Jiraiya broke off to watch Orochimaru. “Hollow.”

“Loss, despair.” Orochimaru said gently. “It hurts, but you can’t give up now. _You_ are still alive.”

“So what now?” Jiraiya asked as Orochimaru stepped away. “What now?”

Orochimaru hoisted himself on remains of a table and just looked at him. A soft almost liquid movement and one shoulder of his cloak slipped off. “We remember life.” His voice was raspy in the quiet of the remains of the temple.

“This doesn’t fix anything.” Jiraiya reminded him even as he took a step forward.

“It will be whatever you want. Once you can hear our hearts sync.” Orochimaru said quietly as Jiraiya finally made it to stand before him. “You have not failed and you are not lost. We have lost something but we will remain strong.”

Jiraiya gently knocked his forehead against Orochimaru’s pale one thankful they rarely wore forehead protectors. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.” He breathed.

“Endured.” Orochimaru’s voice was soft even as he tilted his head for their lips to brush.

XxX

There are strong people and there are weak people. Their differences should not separate them instead they should work together so that anything could happen. Jiraiya shuddered as Orochimaru softly kissed his neck the kiss pausing as his kimono was removed. A kiss to his mesh covered back and for some reason it was far more intense. They were still in the temple room and what they were about to do was not something they had not done before but it felt that way.

There were good people, bad people and people walking in between. More people walking the balance than people thought Occasionally straying over to the good or bad side before walking the thin line.

His mesh shirt was carefully pulled up and off, the coolness that Orochimaru’s body emitted was pressed to his bad. The soft kiss that he was so used to pressed to his shoulder. Jiraiya sighed aloud and felt as his hair was gathered up by Orochimaru.

Fingers combed through his hair. The tugging sensation relaxing but a contrast to the soft but intent kisses to his nape and shoulder. But this was what he needed. It was grounding him.

True he did not need sex. He had passed many brothels and willing people. He knew of many who would not turn him away under the circumstances but that was not what he wanted. He needed someone who knew him better than anyone. Who would not judge the tears or his mind wandering.

Although part of him wanting to speak up on how Jiraiya needed just Orochimaru he stifled it. Now was not the time. There was a time and place and this was not needed.

He could feel the tugging sensation of Orochimaru arranging his hair. Higher than he usually did but Orochimaru had his own preferences. There was a slight tight feeling at the top of his head but nothing too noticeable. It was bearable.

Hands slid around his waist and a kiss pressed to his jaw. Jiraiya relaxed into the embrace. Orochimaru constantly amazed him. This had to be far more than he was ready for or even comfortable with. Orochimaru who endured far better than anyone that he knew.

Everyone was different and if you picked someone you had to be prepared for the ups and downs high and lows. It was a partnership and that went for friends and lovers. And if your needs weren’t being met. Looked like they would never be met it was okay to leave. Sometimes you needed to breath and if people cared, they would watch from afar just praying for your happiness.

Jiraiya squirmed around so he could face Orochimaru. Orochimaru’s eyes were hooded as he watched hm. He was keeping an eye out discomfort and any other emotions that would cause Orochimaru to stop.

Jiraiya’s throat tightened in relief. He leaned forward so they could press their foreheads together.

“I don’t know what to do from here.” He admitted. His voice did not echo and he was grateful for that.

Orochimaru did not make a joke like Jiraiya would have. No he sat there contemplating until Jiraiya pulled away to watch him. His golden eyes considered Jiraiya for a long moment before he started speaking.

“I would imagine. For you, you’ve had a map all this time. An unsure one to the rest of us but a map none the less. Now you’re unsure about your own path. Your own destiny.” Orochimaru leaned forward his head resting on Jiraiya’s shoulder. “Something we all wonder on.”

“I believed Minato was the child of the prophecy.” Jiraiya breathed into Orochimaru’s hair. “Now what?”

“We keep going.” Orochimaru moved so he was looking over Jiraiya’s shoulder his chin pressing softly into his shoulder. “It doesn’t end here.”

No it did not. He still had his own goal. That hatred surrounding the land. Buried deep in the hearts of many. Minato had started something.

“It’s your duty to finish it.” Orochimaru muttered softly making him tense.

“Can you read my mind?” He asked pulling back so he could look Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru gave him a sour look.

“As I’d I would waste such power on you.” He sneered. “I can read you. Barely.”

Well that was a little better. A little.

“We’ve got to keep an eye on the land.” Jiraiya muttered. “Make sure that nothing else happens. No one gets any smart ideas.” He smiled gently at Orohimaru. His heart still hurt. It still felt gored but there was still stuff to do.

He could grieve but he from now on would keep his memories with him. Think of what he did, of what his family had been like not what happened.

XxX

Now this was amusing. Being summoned by the Hokage was nothing new. He was given room to wander but everyone liked keeping an eye on him. It was a stain that would never go away but Orochimaru had long made his peace with it.

What was the big surprise was the Hokage.

Orochimaru took the offered chair in amusement taking note of the ANBU in the room and smiled at the boy. “Now this is unexpected.”

The boy snorted. He easily took off the cerminial hat and rested it on his desk and met Orochimaru’s eyes. “If you expect me to believe that you had no idea that I became the Hokage I’ll have to ask you to pull the other one Orochimaru-sama.”

“I’ve been busy.” Orochimaru replied allowing his body to appear relaxed. He was going to keep his face in shadow but his instincts knew that would be a waste so instead he decided to rely on his words. “But not as busy as you must have been. So am I here as your doctor? Or for another reason?”

The boy, Obito scowled and almost immediately the ANBU in the room tensed. “Now I get why I was told to be patient with you.” He muttered.

“Am I not allowed to be amused?” Orochimaru chuckled. “A child, an Uchiha child is Hokage. Oh how your clan must love that.” Orochimaru just knew that Obito would be the new pride of the clan. “And the village loves you.” He continued. “If only those from before could just see you now.”

“See what?” The boy asked slyly. “The youngest Kage there ever was?” Orochimaru made an agreeing sound as he watched the boy.

“Well you look ready to be married to the job.” He asked slyly.

“There were some circumstances that arose.” The boy shrug. A casual wave of his hand and the ANBU dispersed. “I had to become Kage quicker than the Sandaime or I anticipated.”

“Sounds interesting.” Orochimaru hummed. “But there are other candidates.” That got a reaction the boy paled for a moment before he shrugged.

“Minato-Sensei was thorough. I learnt a lot by helping him. He was grooming me for the position anyway. Hokage is my dream.”

Orochimaru chuckled and looked away. “Obviously.”

“There’s a lot that I don’t know about you.” Obito said seriously. “A lot you don’t know about me but that’s fine. There are some things that are private and should never be shared casually with someone.so I know very little about you. About the Sannin on a whole.”

“Cute.” Orochimaru commented as he left his seat. He leaned on the desk watching as apprehension crossed the young face. “And I did plenty of research in my time. I also was the one who helped save your life a while back.” Orochimaru paused. “I’m also one the few that knows what that man wanted with you, and that eye of yours.” Orochimaru ignored the eyepatch to stare at Obito’s eye.

“Yes, you do know about Madara and his plan.” Obito murmured as he stared up at Orochimaru who sat on his desk. “Just like how I’ve read the Hokage only file on you and your past.”

Orochimaru smirked. “Scared?” A flicker of unease ran across the boy’s face before it was filed away.

“I’m alive now because of what you did. I was rescued. Like my Sensei before me, I can’t have an opinion on what you did since I benefitted and still plan on benefitting.”

“Explain that.” Orochimaru hissed.

A file was pushed in his direction and Orochimaru frowned at it. Flicking through the first few pages made him stop and look at the boy with new eyes. “This is not something that would be allowed under the Minato administration. This is something that the Yondaime specifically banned.”

“This is different.” Obito pushed his chair away from the desk walking to his window. “The person who knows my body as well as you that is alive would have to be me. I’ve been noting the changes and making a few guesses based on the clan history I’ve bullied out of the clan heads.”

“What a sight that must have been.” Orochimaru muttered skipping through the files.

“What I’m proposing is a little unethical but I can’t forget what you did for me. And how you found me. I heard what that thing you made does. I’ve also been examined by a bunch of Uchiha doctors. I know when my body is changing.”

“So this is about your experiences.” Orochimaru sighed. “The eye I presume.”

“This thing.” Obito poked his scarred face. “I’m more thankful than people will ever know. I got my life back. I can serve. I can serve and serve well thanks to this thing Madara created.”

“And?” Orochimaru waved the file lazily. “What des that have to do with the cells?”

“I know the difference.” Obito said softly. “Right now, it’s slow but I’m changing the Uchiha. Shifting them around. Taking the things away that keeps them from seeing the bigger picture. I’m not allowing for any discontent among them. Me as their Hokage gives me more leverage.”

“True.”

Obito licked his lips nervously before meeting Orochimaru’s eyes. “You’ve studied the Sharingan and I know you know about the weakness of the eyes.”

“Has it already started?” Orochimaru asked in confusion.

“It hasn’t.” Obito grinned. “It never will and that is why I called you.”

Orochimaru’s eyes shifted to the boy’s body. “So the cells to cure the imbalance.” He muttered. “So?”

“I don’t want to wait for there to be a problem for it to be fixed. I want to do something so that it seems normal. Common place and no one will ever know about the problems with the bloodline limit all while strengthening the clan.”

Orochimaru chuckled. “Child, are you trying to tell me you want to mess around with something better left untouched?”

“I’m saying that I want your help to create medicine for the Uchihas. To cure the imbalance and assist in awakening the eyes. The medicine I in the future want to be giving the clan’s babies soon after birth.” Obito frowned. “We have to think about the future. Every clan’s future. We can’t let secrecy and tradition keep us back.”

“Oh I’m going to like you.” Orochimaru purred. “Such things would never have been allowed under the Fourth’s administration. So what next? Do I have to stay in Konoha permanently?”

Obito laughed before shaking his head. “No. I’m aware how much you and Jiraiya-sama prefer to wander the land. Check ins are mandatory but otherwise there is no war.”

The boy gave him a cheeky grin. “No reason to bother the Sannins yet.” His grin turned dark. “Least not publically.”

“I’m looking forward to working with you.” The by nodded and Orochimaru slid off the desk and walked towards the door. He stopped just in front of it, his mouth twisting up. “And another thing Hokage-sama. The only person who knows your body better than me is dead. I’ll be doing all your check-ups form now on. Or sending one of mine to do it.”

He left before the boy could say anything else.

XxX

Obito breathed out a shaky sigh as he recalled his meeting with the quietest Sannin. He had not known what to expect. Beyond his rescue and the man’s methods in healing him the two of them had never spoken in fact Obito had the feeling the man considered him nothing but a child.

Something that Obito felt often.

He knew a little about the Sannin personally. Minato Sensei had a big mouth but Kushina’s one was bigger. She had liked to talk. And, well things had changed for everyone during the war Obito knew that.

Back when he had been recovering and the team had been hovering, there had been plenty of time to talk.

_Being doted on by Kushina was an experience Obito just could not get used to. On one hand you had the warrior; the woman frequently terrorizing the enemy. On the other you had the hoverer the woman who laughed and cried easily._

_Women were amazing._

_“You have to thank him next time he’s back.” Rin commented as she peered out the kitchen window. "Although that means you will have to thank Jiraiya-sama again. Thank is kind of repetitive isn’t it?”_

_“Well they are the Sannin.” Kushina pointed out as she washed her hands. She was peering out the window as well making Obito wonder just what was outside that could be so interesting. “There is not much that Orochimaru-san has left thanks to the war. He doesn’t look like it but he is a man that carries plenty of grief under that cold exterior.”_

_“But they are like that right?” Kakashi spoke up from where he was sitting in the corner. “They aren’t hiding it.” The door opened and closed behind them and Obito turned to see Minato-sensei enter the room._

_“Who is like what?” He asked as he eyed Kushina before gingerly removing a fruit from the fruit bowl. He relaxed the moment that Kushina paid him no attention._

_“Orochimaru-san and Jiraiya-Sensei.” Kushina answered and Minato Sensei flinched._

_“Ah.” He coughed. “That.”_

_“You don’t like it Sensei?” Rin queried turning around in surprise._

_“Don’t mind him.” Kushina snorted. “He’s been in denial long before that happened.”_

_Minato squeezed past Obito while making a silly face at Kushina’s back. Obito snorted at the silliness as Minato sat down. “Well considering the circumstances I just wish he had picked a healthier option. Although we aren’t friends.”_

_“As if there was another option around.” Kushina snorted moving from the window. Obito watched them in confusion._

_“Ah.” Minato laughed. “Well you see as long as I’ve known Orochimaru-san long before he became Sannin with Jiraiya Sensei he was an interesting character.”_

_“People admired and feared him from afar.” Kushina interjected “He was always beautiful. Girls thought about the unattainable pale prince for ages.”_

_“Not many people could say they were close to Orochimaru-san. He had few friends. The Sannin and the Hokage is all he has left now. And of course his team.” Minato considered. “But early on in the war, he lost…” Minato winced and looked to Kushina._

_“It was the talk of the village. Secretly of course.” Kushina said gently as she joined Minato on his chair. “The pale prince and the bodyguard. And those two for sure weren’t hiding their relationship. It scandalised many but no one was going to tell him anything. Even the Hokage kept quiet.”_

_“So he died?” Rin asked confused._

_“I was there when he got the news.” Kushina said softly. “I didn’t think he even saw me. Or saw anyone. The Hokage forbid him from seeing the body and the funeral was worse. He just looked so lost and alone.”_

_Obito swallowed unable to see the image Kushina was painting._

_“They just knew each other.” Minato Sensei shrugged. “I saw them together many times and they were their own team. They matched each other. Knew each other and because of them many things changed for Shinobi in relationships.”_

_“The forms.” Kakashi breathed and Obito frowned in confusion. He looked to Rin for clarification and she shrugged._

_“Let’s just say it’s even easier to be with your partner than it was before. Mostly because of the Hokage.” Kushina smirked. “He disliked that union greatly.”_

_“Why?” Obito frowned. “The Sandaime is not closeminded.”_

_“But his precious student with a man like that?” Kushina laughed. “The meetings were the most hilarious. The Sandaime’s eyes would burn as he glared at them. They would be just next to each other and he would glare at Nara-san.”_

_“It was worse when he came in with other bruises” Minato said sheepishly. “Those two were together for years with no changes to their skills but an improvement.”_

_“But he lost all of that.” Kushina said gently. “They were always so busy during the war. After the Second War ended they were missing more than usual.” She winked at Obito. “You can guess why, but then the war started and they were always apart.”_

_“Wow.” Obito breathed. “I never knew that.”_

_“Jiraiya-Sensei cares a lot about his team mates.” Minato said seriously. “It’s not uncommon to develop feelings for your teammate.” Obito flushed and avoided looking in Rin’s direction. “But considering he does not associate with anyone but the Hokage and Jiraiya-sensei socially.” Minato broke off. “I think they need each other.”_

_“He’s helped calm Jiraiya Sensei down somewhat.” Kushina shrugged. “But there is little left for him in the village. He visits that grave sometimes too ya know? He is strong.”_

 

Obito was now even more unsure about everything now that he had read the file. And met the man. The man who lost his lover, descended into madness, emerged new with the help of his friend. He could not help but wonder what kept Orochimaru going.

But he was not there to poke in the man’s personal life. What was going on between the Sannins worked for them. No one understood better than teammates. It was why he said nothing when Kakashi slept outside his door. Or when they visited Rin and talked to her.

It was why with every step he took he knew Kakashi was at his side and keeping an eye on his back. The Sannin Jiraiya, he obviously had Orochimaru’s back. They had each other. The man who had offered Obito his shoulder had seemed so composed and Obito wondered just how much of that was because he knew he had someone to lean on.

He wanted to rule and guide everyone to peace. The peace Rin was unable to see, that Minato Sensei had strived for. For the future and the past by any means necessary.

Obito sighed before he resealed the file. It was a shit ton of chakra but there was a reason this was Hokage eyes only. His feelings had not changed in the slightest. He would have to prove himself to earn the man’s loyalty and even trust. Especially considering the other matter.

XxX

“Is this not cosy.” Orochimaru mused as he lounged in the chair. Something he would not have dared to do if the brat was not currently Hokage. He caught the flicker of amazement from the boy’s face before him forced his expression to become blank.

The Sandaime however frowned at him from where he sat next to the current Hokage. A table separating them. A united front. How cute. Almost.

Orochimaru lazily waved the beaker in their direction. “I trust I don’t have t every part of your plan Hokage. Else someone will catch on sooner rather than later about your plans for the Uchiha."

“I know.” Obito said warily as he gingerly took the offered beaker. “I’ll have someone replicate this. Then it is to be labelled a necessary vaccine for Uchiha children. Only top medical personnel will know.”

“You could have just invented a plague and claimed this is the cure.” Orochimaru pointed out and chuckled as the Sandame glared at him. “I’m amazed the council is letting you get away with this.”

“Me too.” The Hokage muttered under his breath and Orochimaru pretended he did not hear him.

“Other matters at this time is distracting the council.” The Third said solemly. “Due to their recent downsizing, they find the manner of how they will run themselves far more interesting to think about.”

Orochimaru froze in his chair. “Downsizing?” He asked. “By this you mean step down or killed?”

“Danzo has chosen to step down after the matter of civilian defence was debated.” The Sandaime paused. “He took issue with the matter of sharing the issue of defence. However, the Hokage saw fit to continue making the changes.” A small smile. “Rather wise changes as well.”

Orochimaru blinked slowly as he eyed the Hokage. Had Danzo taken offense? Well first Minato and now Minato’s student. Danzo must have been seething. Nothing was going well.

“So where is he?” Orochimaru asked. He watched the furtive look exchanged between the Third and the Fifth and barely resisted rolling his eyes. “I shall assume he’s alive then.”

“After some personal matters were revealed he preferred to retire from the bigger things.” Obito offered. “He prefers like the third to leave things up to the next generation.”

So that explained the minor activity coming from Danzo’s side. Orochimaru chuckled and looked at the Hokage with new eyes. Just a boy but not really. Minato had obviously pounded some wisdom into him. Changing the Uchiha, one of the founding clans. And since he was one, they could say nothing.

Oh Danzo must be _seething_. This child certainly would not pay heed to any of his words or even seek his council. Downsized and fangless. He was not harmless. Men like Danzo rarely were. His injuries were nothing. Orochimaru had been taught how to fight crippled by the Sandaime and then that had been improved by Danzo.

“Retired.” Orochimaru mused as he ran his eyes over Obito’s face. The boy never wavered or flinched. His face calm and impassive. Orochimaru tried to fight back his laugh but was unable to. Instead he rose out his chair to stand by the window his body shaking with chuckles.

How bright the future looked, with someone as fresh as Obito leading.

XxX

He had been allowed his freedom. The only demand of him had been regular reports and to swear his loyalty to Konoha yet again. Apparently Jiraiya had been given the same deal. The Hokage had simply sat in the window of his office as he explained he understood that the Sannin preferred not to be in the village.

“Honestly it’s better this way.” The boy had confessed. “We’re trying to handle things here and that is not your thing. The time will come when we will need your help and that is when I hope you will come. Minato Sensei told me the Sannin prefer the open road.”

He had paused to flash Orochimaru a shockingly open smile. “Not me, I prefer the village. I don’t want to go anywhere else. I’ll start to worry otherwise. I don’t feel right unless I see a part of Konoha.”

Orochimaru had simply eyed the boy, sent missives to his followers and left under the cover of darkness.

He knew that prophecy by heart but he had studied enough to know that the interpretation could always be wrong.

Peace was coming. They would live to see it. He had guaranteed it.

Orochimaru wondered just how much the boy knew about his own body. How much he could recognise about others. He smiled a lot but there were deep waters under that care free smile.

Like Jiraiya.

Like Minato.

Was the student of a student not also the grandmaster’s student?

He was a snake, patient and waiting for the right prey. Right now the pry was the fulfilment of the prophecy. He had laid all his bets on it. The saviour would come. Then that would be the right time. Until then he also would wander the land in search.

Not for the saviour. No that was Jiraiya’s job. Orochimaru was doing things differently. He also would be the support. And he would gather the abandoned and dying so that when the time came they could have the opportunity to actually choose peace. Now all he had to do was wait.


	11. Uzumaki Naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone is as happy as I am to FINALLY be able to write this chapter.  
> Been waiting for ages to do it so happy right now  
> And only one chapter left  
> (Honestly this was supposed to be the last chapter but The next chapter is sorta important for something else I'm doing and that can't go in here so yeah."  
> Love you guys \o/  
> Annnd the next chapter will not be this long....like seriously No

 

The Hokage and the Third might think his reports too infrequent but Orochimaru thought they were far too often. He had just been in Konoha two months ago. It was ridiculous. When he had been allowed to travel he had thought the peaceful wandering he had indulged in under Minato with frequent watchers was what he had to look forward to.

But the Hokage wanted far too many things and Orochimaru hoped his carefully worded report would press on the boy that Orochimaru valued his time and preferred not to waste it on projects that anyone could do.

Admittedly longer but they would eventually get it done.

Between keeping an eye on the growing followers he possessed as well as keeping an eye on his former team, Orochimaru had little to no time to himself. Well he did have time to himself just not time to himself free of worry. There was always something to be done.

Worst now that he was constantly being bombarded with questions and theories. If Orochimaru did not keep his replies worded so uninviting, he might end up being closer to the Hokage than he wanted to.

Leave that sort of thing for Jiraiya, let him relax in his lab in peace and move wherever the wind blew.

But it was never that easy.

Still Konoha was home and Orochimaru had spent years learning the village and how people behaved and reacted. So he could amuse himself by guessing future actions then so he could understand how to move among them unnoticed. Those past skills came in handy when infiltrating his own village.

The air was different but it was expected. A village’s atmosphere changed from day to day. There was a routine but anything could change the nature of the routine. You were never to relax.

Orochimaru slipped from shadow to shadow his aim out of the village. The sun was high in the sky. Very few people would attempt a midday escape but they were not an overworked Sannin.

There was running ahead. Someone was running in his direction. Someone small or appearing to be small. Orochimaru muttered a curse as he slipped into an alley to avoid whoever it was. It was better for everyone if he was not spotted.

Still activity in the village usually spelt trouble for him. The Sandaime was not subtle about wanting to lure Kimimaro and Kabuto away from not. Not that Orochimaru cared. He had tried to do the same after all but there was only so much someone could run against a wall.

Taking the risk, he bit his thumb and moved through the summoning seals. When the small grey snakes appeared and immediately dispersed with his messages Orochimaru decided to bide his time waiting for the answer.

He slipped his hood off his head and hid in the shadows of the mouth of the alley.

Konoha changed yet remained the same. The streets and people changed but the bustle of life was still the same of human beings. Yet there was something different about Konoha. Maybe it was because he grew up here. Because it held so many memories.

Or because it was the battlefield that would hold his fate.

Whichever the reason that kept him fascinated Orochimaru found it hard to worry. He who valued change and wanted to keep adapting found comfort in the unchanging force that was Konoha.

His ears picked up the sound of running and annoyance. Orochimaru sighed at the sound. He was not in the mood to find out whatever that loud noise was. As it was, from what he remembered from years of Jiraiya, it was never good for anyone involved.

Orochimaru was prepared for the noise to pass him the people making the irritating sound carrying it far away with them. Yet it did not go quite that way.

The people running rushed past him and the alley without even giving him a glance but something ran into his legs with a force that startled him.

Orochimaru glanced down to see a child with a shock full of blonde hair glancing back at the street that the pursuers had gone. He blinked down at the child clutching at his kimono in confusion. He was about to pull away when the child looked back around.

First his eyes went to the cloth clutched in his hand before his eyes trailed up to meet Orochimaru’s gaze. And the eyes just froze on his.

Orochimaru blinked as he registered familiar features. A melding of two people he had seen before.

To think of it, there had been a mention of a child back then. The reason he had sent Kabuto to Konoa. He had forgotten. It was Minato’s hair but features what was without doubt Kushina. A child.

A survivor.

Orochimaru continued the silent staring contest with the child confused to why he was not looking away. Wondering why the child was staring at him with a look of awe of wonder when an important piece of information was recalled to his brain. Of what Kushina had been. Her role and what role this child most likely held.

Keeping eye contact had not been wise. The boy’s hand tightened on Orochimaru’s clothes and Orochimaru arched a brow at the boy’s boldness. He seemed to be torn between searching for words and making sure he was not being pursued.

“Sorry.” The boy muttered his gaze fixed on Orochimaru. “For running into you.”

Polite. A direct contrast to the loud troublemaker he appeared to be. Orochimaru could smell paint, dust and other material on him and he could certainly see the paint splotches faintly on the boy’s knees.

But now that he was really looking at him. Orochimaru could see in the boy’s eyes that dead look Jinchuurikis had was growing inside of him.

“You shouldn’t be making trouble.” Orochimaru said softly. He watched the way the boy clung onto his every word and his amusement rose. “Shouldn’t you be in the academy?” That was if he got the age right. Everyone looked like children these days.

Although Orochimaru himself was only now in his forties. But the current Hokage was a teenager so he was allowed to feel old. And not be able to gauge the age of the child in front of him. He was young, that was all he knew.

“Not today.” That was said sullenly. “It was boring so I skipped.”

“You’ll have to work on lying.” Orochimaru chuckled. “But there is no need to tell me why you ran away.”

He looked again to the mouth of the alley and the people passing by not knowing of the meeting currently going on a few feet away from them. There was another tug at his cloak this time and he curiously looked at the boy.

“Who are you?” The boy demanded. “I’ve never seen you before. You don’t wear a mask and you don’t feel like the others around Obito-nii either.”

“I’m a shinobi.” Orochimaru answered amused. He withdrew his hitai-ate from his cloak. He rarely wore it these days. Actually none of the Sannin did. Jiraiya wore a hitai-ate to show his affiliation with the toads. Tsunade preferred hers in battle. Orochimaru could count the number of times she wore hers outside of serious meetings or war time.

“Cool.” The boy breathed. He stared reverently at the hitai-ate. His respect making his face light up. He glanced up and grinned. “You must be a super Shinobi! Are you returning after a mission?”

“Sort of.” Orochimaru answered. “I travel a lot so I was just making my report to the Hokage. I don’t stay in the village.” The boy’s face fell.

“Oh, so you don’t stay with Obito-nii.” He said sadly.

Orochimaru was aware of how alone the boy was. He could sense no guards or even ANBU but he knew they would be around eventually. The Hokage struck him as a man who protected those dear to him.

“I’ll be back.” He said lightly and watched the grin spread across the boy’s face again. He was bothered by the boy’s happiness at meeting a total stranger. In the back of his mind he was distraught over Minato’s parenting but then he recalled the pain the boy carried.

How many people looked this boy in the eye and spoke to him as though he was not a monster?

The smile was Jiraiya’s but the pain was him.

Orochimaru knelt so he was eye level with the boy. “Can you keep a secret?” He whispered. With one hand he lightly patted the tuff of blonde hair and with the other he withdrew a scroll.

While he waited for the time to come, he could amuse himself could he not? And if the Hokage had a problem with it, he should better protect his things. If someone did not guide this boy, who knew who could come and promise to help him soothe all his grief and pain away.

Promise him the way to fix everything.

Sometimes people could be fools. But not children. They honestly did not know any better. It was their duty as the elder to show them a way so they can either follow it or make their own.

XxX

“People don’t like me you know.” Naruto said as they sat together. Orochimaru looked up from his scroll and considered the statement before he shrugged.

“People are not that fond of me either.” He admitted. “Except for a few, and you.” Orochimaru watched the boy watch him. “Usually they have to get used to me.”

Naruto just smiled before he shrugged his attention going back to his food. Orochimaru shrugged and went back to his scroll.

XxX

It was like having a window into the past. Orochimaru had forgotten how chatty and hyperactive Jiraiya used to be. It had gotten forgotten due to how obvious Jiraiya’s perversion was. But as Naruto chatted on abut stuff and babbled; Orochimaru could remember sitting under a tree Jiraiya and Tsunade by his side listening to Jiraiya talk about everything and nothing at the same time.

Time could be cruel the way it took precious memories away. As it was, his time with Naruto was limited. They had maybe a few minutes or an hour.

But talking to someone without expectations of who he was and what he did. Who just accepted him and knew nothing of his past. It was relaxing.

He was keeping an eye on the child for himself as well as the Hokage. Dark emotions were difficult to get rid of. It was far better to have the good to outweigh the bad. As it was the child blurted out almost everything to him.

Obviously the Hokage was busy. The Sandaime was occupied and when not he was an old man. Orochimaru understood Naruto on his hesitation on using just any adult he was close to for talking to.

His teacher was a teacher. Others feared him and knowing who to trust was difficult.

So the man who had looked him in the eye and treated him like he would anyone else who knew about him if not about him. That had been the best choice.

Not as if Naruto had any secrets beyond what was in him anyway.

There was nothing to really make one look at him beyond his general loudness but for Orochimaru that was reason enough to look closer. They all had been lost once and found something to hold onto to pull themselves into light. For some it had been a person, or persons.

You needed to remember you were human too and not when bleeding or dying or stripped of everything. It was the day to day moments.

And this child. Technically it was Jiraiya’s godson. At least that was what the intention must have been. Naming him after the character of that book from long before. Either that or Kushina had been stubbornly settled on a name while having food cravings.

The stolen moments together were amusing and always set him in a good mood. Better yet, no one knew just how often he was in Konoha.

When everything came to light he had to sit the Hokage down and talk about village security. It was becoming almost ridiculously easy to sneak in and Orochimaru knew the Sandaime had no clue how close he was getting to the boy.

ANBU were everywhere. The boy had guards even if he did not know it.

XxX

Just because he sent the missives to Konoha did not mean he would not be in Konoha as well. Orochimaru slid his hood off his head ignoring Kimimaro and Kabuto who flanked him. They would only have a few hours at most before people got suspicious.

The boys had their orders. Orochimaru on the other hand had something interesting to do.

XxX

Well he tried. That could certainly be said about him. However, his sense of balance needed work. If it was a case of one on one the teacher would notice the problem immediately. But in a class of almost thirty the teacher was pushed to the limit. A reason why Naruto was having difficulties.

The teacher was not prejudiced in the least. He did not ignore Naruto but he got annoyed by the boy’s shenanigans. Expected of course. But the man kept a close eye on Naruto when the boy was not alone. Orochimaru knew the reason why.

Adult could be cruel but children could be worst.

A black haired youth tried approaching Naruto a boy trailing in his wake and Orochimaru barely bit back a sigh at the sight of the young Nara sticking his nose where it did not belong. It was a surprise not to see him lazing away at something like all in the direct line did.

But he had seen what he wanted to see. The time was up.

XxX

The boy took after his mother in plenty of ways. He was a quick thinker. Not a genius like Minato had been. Orochimaru could tell that at a glance but he knew the boy was not stupid either. He picked things up fast and his talent of recall was unexpected.

The smallest of details he remembered. It was Jiraiya all over again.

Except, he was not the only one that had done so. Orochimaru could remember Kushina doing the same. She had been fast on her feet and able to keep up with the yellow flash.

Naruto was the perfect mix of the two.

XxX

Time moved quickly. Orochimaru knew others assumed he was like Jiraiya and Tsunade. Travelling the world and unable to stay in one place. They had no idea just how wrong that was. True he still travelled there was still far too much to do and just because a dog’s fangs had been blunted did not mean that everything was safe.

So he snuck into the village. Watched the child from far and sometimes up close but the times in between was growing longer and longer as the boy developed a friendship network.

He had latched onto a young Uchiha. An amusing circumstance. His admiration of Uchiha Itachi, Orochimaru was not going to bother to understand it. Although for Naruto he had many obstacles in his way to be friendly with Itachi. One of them being his own classmate and Itachi’s younger brother.

Orochimaru had time and was a little bored but he did not have that much time and he was not that bored to be drawn into the fights between children.

However, whenever Jiraiya tracked him down and forced him along to Konoha to give joint reports and just to spend time together, Orochimaru found himself depending on the time slipping from Jiraiya’s side in the huge bed they shared in Jiraiya’s house to go searching for the tuff of blonde hair causing mischief.

He never asked about the boy officially and he made sure their paths never crossed while in company. The boy had kept their secret and he was loath to have the arrangement change.

XxX

It was like being a parent. Or an older sibling. But considering the age gap between himself and Naruto Orochimaru considered it far more parental. He was not taking their place. He honestly did not want to. It sounded bothersome and he was far too caught up in his work and his secrets to play parent.

Still he was glad no one knew of this. No one could see him on bended knee assisting Naruto with his advanced healing and talking of the gentler missions Orochimaru had gone on and their purpose.

“Everyone has their role to play.” Orochimaru admitted as he watched the scab on Naruto’s knee disappear. “Knowing your part is of course the hardest. After that you have to know how you want to play the role you chose for yourself. Sometimes you have to balance the role others gave you and the role you gave yourself. Not everyone can do that but it is important that you don’t leave anyone behind.”

Orochimaru chuckled brushing his hair away from his eyes as Naruto stared at him. “Well there is more to being a shinobi and Hokage than simply being good at Justus and being the strongest. To take care of the village you have to become aware of the balance. You have to be strong enough to do whatever necessary to keep the balance and protect those under you. It’s more than just physical strength. Not everyone can become Hokage.”

Orochimaru peered at the boy and shook his head at how easily he had fell into the topic. “This is more suited for when you’re older.” He admitted as he patted the boy’s shoulder.

“But you can do anything.” Naruto frowned. His eyes shifting to his healed knee. “You’re strong and have plenty of followers you protect.”

“That’s a conversation for when you are older.” Orochimaru muttered. “And I can’t do anything.” He smirked. “Although I wish I could. Long ago I wanted to possess every jutsu in the world and create the ultimate jutsu to leave my mark on the world.”

“What can’t you do?” The boy asked and Orochimaru inwardly sighed on how the boy ignored him. “I can do some adequate healing.” Orochimaru said dryly. “Kabuto is far better. Which is why he’s around. When it comes to healing however there is no one better than Tsunade.” He admitted. “The Sannins talents are not exaggerated. “I don’t think there is a thing Tsunade can’t heal. She was that good.”

“That’s just one thing she can do better than you.” Naruto carried on stubbornly. The corner of Orochimaru’s lip quirked up in a half smiled.

“She’s a woman and if she so chose. She could have a child. Something even I with all my knowledge of the body and jutsus am unable to do” Not that he was eager to carry one but the mystery of life still had fascination for him. That and the miracle of creation. Orochimaru chuckled. “That is another thing I can’t do. Also I’m unsure if she could even die in battle. Physically, she is the strongest person I’ve ever known.”

“Cool.” The boy whispered but then he frowned. “You’re good too.” He insisted and Orochimaru shook his head in denial, thoughts of the blood that covered his hands still in his thoughts.

XxX

Of course he had passed. Orochimaru chuckled at the missive he held in his hands. Getting a hold on the year’s current genins and their teams without letting the Hokage and the Third had been hard but worth it.

He only had the time to teach Naruto a few weak jutsus and even that had been hurried. The boy still stuck to their secrecy agreement and when Orochimaru visited he was regaled with tales after tales.

Of course the boy complained about things as well too but his views were something to behold. Orochimaru could only hope that Jiraiya would stop moping and meet the boy. If this was what he had seen in Minato long before he would be entranced now.

Time was running out however, his reports as well as Jiraiya’s were beginning to show a startling trend. Some places were now difficult to travel. Even for a Sannin.

Tsunade had fully gone to ground even the gambling dens had little word of her.

Orochimaru was not looking for her to lure her back. He was searching for her to assure himself she was still healthy and hale. Although whether she would acknowledge him remained to be seen.

He caught sight of himself in the mirror and chuckled soundlessly raising a hand to brush gently over his unchanged face. He had what he had coveted. He had managed to keep hold on his strength but it was thanks to Madara not his own self and strength.

“Orochi?” Jiraiya entered the bedroom and in the mirror Orochimaru watched him approach. Like him, Jiraiya’s appearance had not changed. Although it had taken Jiraiya a while longer to understand what Orochimaru had done and the ramifications.

Only him. Their promise from when Jiraiya had pulled him from the darkness.

Everything shared. What he did to himself he did to Jiraiya. And he valued Jiraiya far too much to allow him to have a faulty version. So now thanks to Orochimaru’s experiments they had attained long life.

At least. That was what Jiraiya thought. It was far more than that. Jiraiya was aware of the vaccine the current Hokage had implemented in the Uchiha. However, Orochimaru had withheld information from Jiraiya to keep him from feeling more pain and despair.

The boy from long ago. Hair red as blood. Like an Uzumaki’s. Eyes according to Jiraiya as the eyes from the Sage of the Six paths. The boy that had died.

Eventually he would have to answer for it. For keeping silent when the first eyes appeared. Mixing the bloodlines had many consequences.

Obito had spoken long about what Madara had done and what he had wanted. The moment he spoke about the eyes Orochimaru knew what they would be risking. And they had far too little information. So he had been forced to travel. Quietly digging up what he could on the Sage.

But there was far too little and the only place he had been able to start had been the Senju. It was then he had run across Tsunade’s trail but it had gone cold. She obviously shaking who she thought was following.

Shinobi could be a game of set and match sometimes.

Orochimaru chuckled as he folded the paper with the results into his pocket. He turned to give Jiraiya a sly grin all while allowing the opening to his robe to slide open further. “Yes?” He purred watching and delighting in the way Jiraiya’s eyes lit up in interest.

“Well is this not nice?” Jiraiya murmured as he closed the door behind him with the toe of his shoe. “You keep jumping all over the place and it is a pain to find you but when I do.” Jiraiya bit his lip his eyes devouring Orochimaru. “You make a pretty picture.”

“Is that all you want?” Orochimaru moved past him his robe sliding odd him leaving his torso bare. He sat on the bed and slipped one hand to the tie on his pants watching Jiraiya watch him. “You just want something to admire?”

“You’re asking for it.” Jiraiya chuckled. His kimono and hitai-ate hit the floor and Jiraiya strode forward clad in only his loose pants and mesh shirt. “Don’t tease a shinobi.” Jiraiya chuckled as he knelt above him.

Orochimaru’s travelled the path up Jiraiya’s torso to his neck and he smiled his response. He placed his free hand up Jiraiya’s hip delighting in the hiss he received. Jiraiya’s skin was like it had always been. Scorching hot and toned.

“Your little ones are running all over the place.” Jiraiya reminded his teeth flashed in the darkness. “Let’s try to keep quiet.”

“Speaking to the wrong person about noise.” Orochimaru murmured as Jiraiya pulled away to yank his shirt off. Jiraiya gently pushed him back on the bed the moment his shirt was off. Jiraiya’s broad body kept him in place as the man leaned over him.

“Then let’s make it a bet.” Jiraiya whispered before he leaned to the side to nip the side of Orochimaru’s neck that was the most sensitive. Orochimaru arched in a soundless gasp and bit back a curse as Jiraiya’s hands slipped past his own and into his pants cradling him.

If they were to make this a bet, it would not be one he minded losing. Still he was far too competitive to just lay there while Jiraiya did all the work. His legs locked Jiraiya’s hands between them and his hands gripped Jiraiya’s shoulders firmly.

Using the strength of his back and hips, Orochimaru flipped them and he delighted in the quickened sound of Jiraiya’s heartbeat and the flush of his face. “Let’s begin then.” Orochimaru whispered before he leaned down to nip Jiraiya’s chin. He laughed silently at the curse that Jiraiya released at his action.

XxX

“Say nothing.” Jiraiya huffed and Orochimaru laughed before he kissed the man’s neck. He knew what Jiraiya was feeling. He even knew that Jiraiya was trying his best to fight that feeling. He also knew that Jiraiya was going to lose.

“Amusing is he not?” Orochimaru asked. “The entire team of them but him mostly.” Jiraiya snorted as he sat on his porch. His eyes fixed on nothing. Orochimaru contemplated Jiraiya for a moment before he sat and joined him. It was difficult sometimes being in the village and staying in places that contained their pasts.

“Nostalgia.” Jiraiya said stiffly. “That and he’s a cheeky brat. You know he won’t even call me by my name? that un cute little brat.”

“He’s like his father in that regard. Ridiculous names.” Orochimaru paused. “But he certainly has his mother’s brutal honesty.”

“How did I get to the point where someone could call me a pervy sage?” Jiraiya demanded. He sounded affronted but Orochimaru had known him for far too long. He smiled at the underlying fondness. “The new generation is something else you know?”

“They certainly are.” Orochimaru smiled. “I don’t think they’ll make our mistakes.” And if things carried on like this then he could once again begin to hope.

“But that manipulation part of him.” Jiraiya snorted. “That he would make that sort of jutsus. That he would think to use it on me to force me to do what he wanted. He’s something else that brat.”

“Well you let him see your biggest weakness.” Orochimaru shook his head in disgust. “And don’t think I’ll let your peeping slide Jiraiya. We aren’t supposed to be in the village at this time. “

“No one would have known anything if he had not caught me and made such a loud ruckus.” Jiraiya sulked. “I’m never caught. And how am supposed to find new inspiration for my next book?” Orochimaru stifled his sigh at Jiraiya and instead focused on using his senses to feel out the village allowing the bustle of the night to lure him to ease.

XxX

“We’ve been found out.” Orochimaru chuckled as the man slipped through the bedroom window. At least he was missing one of his two masks. Orochimaru watched as Hatake straightened up his focus going from Orochimaru to Jiraiya who was in the middle of removing his shoes.

“Is it Sensei or Obito that wants us?” Jiraiya asked as he gave up removing his getas.

“Both.” The boy said dryly from behind his mask. Well, no longer a boy. Orochimaru instead wore his secretive smile as Hatake barely kept his frustration towards Orochimaru from showing.

“Problem?” He asked as he reached for his cloak. He knew times was running out and eventually his secretive time with Naruto would have to end. His teaching bit had ended noticeably. Jiraiya found the boy fascinating.

The boy liked listening to Orochimaru. He had tons of questions which made their time together enjoyable. But that time was now up.

“I had assumed that you preferred solitude and travel.” Hatake gritted. “I was unaware that you found my students delightful.”

“No. just that one.” Orochimaru chuckled. He ran a mental inventory on what needed to be taken with him. The hideout could stay as it was. It was more of a training ground than a lab anyways and he was trying his best to keep some of his followers from overtaxing themselves.

The seal he gave to some was supposed to help them with their strengths but he had noted early on the taxing’s it had on the body and mind. He knew some considered it a privilege to be given it but Orochimaru considered it a grim necessity.

“That’s a lie.” Jiraiya snorted as he rose to his feet. “But you’re doing good Hatake, personal feelings aside.”

“Are your personal feelings aside Jiraiya-sama?” Hatake questioned. “On questioning Naruto I was able to figure out that not just one but two Sannins had taken an interest in him. I find that worrisome. Jounin duty never was a joint event.”

“Relax.” Jiraiya laughed. “He’s still yours.” Jiraiya chuckled. “For now at least.”

“He described Orochimaru-sama quite well.” Hatake mused. “But how did he come up with that name for you?” Orochimaru bit his lip to keep from allowing his smile to break free. Jiraiya on the other hand immediately frowned and started to rant about disrespect.

XxX

“The cat is certainly out the proverbial bag.” Orochimaru chuckled as he and Jiraiya sat facing the Third and the Hokage.

“Not the time to be making jokes.” Jiraiya warned before he sighed. “Sensei.”

“I don’t know what to say.” The Hokage frowned. “Part of me wants to ask how long but another feels grossly insulted that we can’t even track a Sannin’s comings and goings.”

“I’ll make it worse when I tell you it was ridiculously easy.” Orochimaru said dryly.

“Orochimaru.” The Third growled and Orochimaru beamed causing the Hokage to dissolve into a fit of coughing. Orochimaru politely waited for the man to settle himself ignoring the man’s soft mutterings of that he had not be prepared.

Whatever.

“I’m sure you heard the whispers.” The Hokage said as he finally settled himself. “I did not want to disrupt your retirement but since you guys are still keeping your ears to the ground and your fingers in the village.” Obito said dryly. “Tell Akio I said hi.” He glared at Orochimaru and he shrugged in response.

“What the hell are they doing.” Jiraiya asked. “I’ve been hearing about some things that could pose for trouble later down the road.”

“I think I’m going to be needing as many people as I can get.” Obito frowned. “I’ve been keeping the dangerous stuff quiet but fact still remaining there is a trail of something I don’t like. So you two will have to pull up stakes and come home.”

“I assume my house is still where I left it? My lab the same?” Orochimaru questioned.

“Had it cleaned but that is mostly it.” The Hokage grinned. “Looking forward to working with you more often. But that is not the only matter in interested in.”

“And that would be?” Jiraiya asked warily.

“I’m redoing the council.” Obito smiled. “And I’m thinking of having two Hokage candidates on it just to give me opposing views on the village and how it is done.”

“You’re forcibly retiring….” Jiraiya gaped. “You have some guts kid.”

“Not saying I doubt their capabilities.” The Hokage shrugged. “Just I prefer your advice to theirs. They have been off the battle field for too long. They still have their elder duties but different from how I need them to serve the village.” Obito paused. “Different times call for different people. We can’t stay in the past. We need to learn and change.”

“You are quickly becoming my favourite Hokage.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Catch us up on the village. Don’t worry about whether we know something or not.” Orochimaru considered the man in front of him. “I want to know what you know.”

XxX

“Shinobi, then retire and have a stable job.” Jiraiya softly kissed the sensitive spot on his neck making Orochimaru sigh. “I think council member counts as stable.”

“Then you forget how it was for Sensei.” Orochimaru whispered as Jiraiya’s hands slipped to his waist. His thumbs moving in soothing circles.

“No one wants to mess with the Sannin.” Jiraiya laughed his voice deepened after he took a nip to Orochimaru’s exposed throat. “Except for us of course and I want to do some messing with a special Sannin right now.”

“Oh do you.” Orochimaru laughed as he slowly grinded back on Jiraiya delighting in the gasp extracted from Jiraiya. “I was thinking the same thing.” One of Jiraiya’s hands left his waist and Orochimaru tilted his head so Jiraiya could properly kiss him.

He laughed into the kiss when he felt the bottom of his kimono slowly raised to waist level and Jiraiya’s hand teasingly caressing his hip.

A stable job was not sounding that bad at all. It might be time to stop traveling and stay in the village. There was plenty he could do and keep an eye on.

One of Jiraiya’s lubed fingers slid inside him and Orochimaru’s breath caught.

And staying in the village would bring so many benefits.

 

XxX

Honestly, he was a cute kid. Jiraiya had watched over him from afar. Trying to keep out the way. When he was growing up Jiraiya had been busy. The most time he got in was when Naruto had been a baby. He had been cute then too.

Making silly faces had only worked to make him laugh in the beginning. Naruto had been a demanding child. Jiraiya had teased Minato terribly about the sock puppets at first but after trying to make the kid laugh had turned into an S-rank mission he had sucked it up and got the puppets to the amusement of Kushina.

She had pretended like she was not laughing but Jiraiya knew her far too well for that. He had rolled his eyes at her and pretended that it was just him and the kid against her. She had laughed before giving him a knowing look.

He had wondered about the ANBU duty Minato had constantly on Kushina. There only needed to be one if Minato was going to be so paranoid after all but instead he quickly figured out that they were for the kid not Kushina.

Jiraiya had sulked on realizing Naruto adored the masked Shinobi far more than his attempts at playing. He might have sulked and held a grudge to the ANBUs’ face because of it. Still, back then he had been rarely in the village so getting to sit down with Naruto while he had been awake had always been when he had been a baby.

Jiraiya always got back too late to really meet him.

But everything had changed the night Kushina had been attacked. Losing Kushina and Minato in one night while he had been too far away to be of any use. When he had been unable to help. It had destroyed him. The happy days had ended for him in the cruellest of ways.

He had been unable to face the boy and what he saw as his failure. His faith had been shaken.

Of course fate moved in mysterious ways. He had seen the boy training on his own but he had been so busy ‘researching’ it never clicked on who it was until the boy discovered him and started making a fuss. Even then he was not going to bother with him.

But now? Jiraiya lowered his pipe as he watched Naruto’s clones all fight with themselves. He noted with each clone dispelled the boy’s sparring ability and reflexes improved.

“I’ve found a good egg.” He chuckled.

XxX

“This isn’t a game.” Jiraiya said seriously. “You have to be able to understand and control yourself.”

That got him a nasty look that reminded him of Orochimaru. “I got it.” The boy muttered as he stood on the water. “Say will this really help me in the Chuunin exams?”

“Stop doubting me.” Jiraiya hissed. “I’m one of the Sannin you know? I taught the Fourth!”

That got him a disbelieving look that made him chuckle on the inside even in as he seethed outwardly. “An Ero-senin like you brings down the name of the Sannin name. An old man peeping at your age.” The words were so like Kushina that Jiraiya faltered for a second but he quickly recovered.

“Less talking more focusing.”

XxX

“I support Obito on the staff change.” Shikaku mused and Orochimaru eyed him for a few moments waiting for the other shoe to drop. “I’d like to retire.” The man finished in a sigh and Orochimaru turned away to hide his smile.

“So like a Nara.” He tsked as he watched the reactions to a few compounds. “You’re too young to be talking about old.”

“You don’t look a day over twenty-five.” Shikaku scolded. “How is that even possible? Jiraiya-sama as well.”

“Serving the village with all one’s heart tends to do that.” Orochimaru mused.

There was a loud snort behind him. “I didn’t come here to hear lies or propaganda Orochimaru-sama. I’m going back to the Hokage. Oh.” Shikaku paused. “He wants to talk to you later about something.”

Orochimaru sighed after the man left. They had a rather demanding Hokage. Curiosity and attentiveness was nice but Orochimaru wanted to know how the man found the time to bug him every day.

XxX

He had to have been hiding his illness. Orochimaru frowned as he examined Itachi. It was the early stages but he knew how quickly that could change. He also knew that in these sort of cases it was better to get off active duty. Not throw oneself into further work.

He shook his head at the Hokage ignoring Jiraiya’s attempts to subdue the younger brother.

“There’s not much I can do here Obito. I’m good but I’m not.” He broke off to shrug again. He had seen Tsunade work miracles but plenty of time had passed and he was not even sure what he was currently looking at. The Hokage swore bitterly and Orochimaru finally was able to stabilize Itachi again.

It was truly a pity. Itachi had not even reached his full potential.

“We’ll find a way.” The Hokage sighed. Orochimaru nodded absentmindedly as the man joined him to stare at the now stable Itachi. “Damn it.” He said softly.

“Pick your battles.” Orochimaru urged. “This is a field you have no experience or jurisdiction in.”

“I know.” Obito sighed. “But it’s Itachi.”

Orochimaru paused. “You are relatives if I recall correctly.”

“Third cousins.” Obito sighed. “Damn.”

XxX

“Stop thinking.” Jiraiya whispered as he kissed his way up Orochimaru’s chest. “Usually it’s sexy as hell but you keep running in circles. Take a break and come back fresh.”

“I know.” Orochimaru groaned before his voice tapered off into a gasp. “But that is easier said than done Jiraiya.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” Jiraiya teased. Their lips met in the quiet room. A gentle reminder of everything that they had with a small bite of the well of passion they both possessed. Then Jiraiya froze on top of him drawing back and yanking Orochimaru’s kimono closed and tying it.

Orochimaru did not question him but instead stood up straight and alert, a quick run through his hair to make it look organised. As the distortion appeared in his living room he was certain that he looked positively unruffled.

“Tell me you’ve seen Naruto!” Obito blurted out when he finished materializing. Orochimaru’s blood froze as the feeling of horror took over him. Obito swore bitterly at their silence and Jiraiya stepped forward.

“When was he last seen.” Jiraiya demanded.

“Three days ago at the hospital. A nurse heard him ask where Uchiha Itachi was.” Obito replied and Orochimaru felt the horror in him magnify at the knowledge that Naruto had been there. Most likely had been there when everything had gone on. He might have been a few steps behind Sasuke but stayed outside the door.

“What?” The Hokage demanded and Orochimaru seethed inside with a mixture of horror and fury. He knew how Naruto thought. Gods help him if the brat had not been taken he knew exactly what that brat had done.

“Tsunade.” Orochimaru hissed as fury and worry warred inside him. “That brat. He went after Tsunade!” He saw confusion on Obito’s features but now was not the time for that.

“How does he even know who or what Tsunade is?” Obito asked. Orochimaru caught the questioning look from Jiraiya and he winced.

“Because he asked who the last was.” He said slowly. “It was before he even left the academy! And recently I healed him. I told him I couldn’t heal everything. I told him about us to encourage his teamwork!” It had been to get Naruto to confide in his teammates. “Don’t blame me for this. How the hell did he get out the village? Aren’t ANBU watching him?”

 It was one thing for Sannins to sneak in and out the village without notice. Another for the Jinchuuriki to be able to. Jinchuuriki and a child. If they let their fear put Naruto in danger Orochimaru would show them a true monster. It would be the last thing they ever saw. Just as how they obviously wanted it.

Obito sighed. “They were fooled. They were watching a shadow clone in the apartment and we don’t know when he left.” Which meant Naruto had a huge head start as they were not sure when or how. Or even which direction the brat had gone in. But Orochimaru had many eyes outside the village.

He snagged his cloak from the door his fingers slightly trembling. “The village is in danger already. We can’t risk the Jinchuuriki getting in the wrong hands.” He said flatly. The trouble that boy could have gotten himself into. The outside world was no place for a child even one as special as Naruto. There were far too many elements and dangers awaiting outside Konoha’s gates.

His rage fuelled him as he marched to the gates. He knew of the whispers as he led the way to the gates. He was aware of the Hokage following him silently but his mind was running over the troubles a child could run into. The things he had seen done to innocent children. He would thrash the brat when he found him.

Jiraiya suddenly grabbed his arm and Orochimaru snarled back at him. “Not now Jiraya!” He did not want to be soothed or calmed.

“Look you idiot!” Orochimaru was going to furiously retort when he saw the three figures by the gate. One was unfamiliar but he knew that walk. That hair and the one leading them was the source of his worry but the woman behind him.

“She looks like she hasn’t aged a day you know.” Jiraiya laughed. Orochimaru heard the underlying disbelief.

“We barely look fifty ourselves.” Orochimaru reminded as he devoured the sight of Tsunade. His mind latched onto the purple symbol on her forehead but he was too busy watching her. She was here. “I can’t believe it.” He whispered.

“Obito-nii!” Naruto’s loud exclamation brought him from his musings. “I’m home and I brought back this Baa-chan! Don’t be fooled by her looking like a sweet Nee-chan. She’s as old as Ero-sennin and Orochimaru!” Orochimaru was going to cut in when his eyes fell on the necklace. He swallowed before he looked back at Tsunade. Was it possible that she had once again-

“Welcome back Naruto.” Obito said behind him and Orochimaru looked away from her. The time for that conversation would come to pass.

“Good grief.” Yes, they would talk later. There were far too many interruptions. “So this is the uproar.” Hatake. “Naruto.”

“Kakashi-sensei!” Orochimaru watched the man as Naruto happily hugged him. It was good to see him with just one mask. He could hide his face but not his eyes. Same for his voice. He sounded all playful but he was serious as he scanned Naruto.

“Care to explain? Naruto?” Kakashi prodded.

“I went to get her to heal Itachi!” Kakashi smiled but Orochimaru watched as Kakashi’s eyes flicked past Naruto to Tsunade before going back again.

“Oh.” Kakashi reached for the dangling necklace his careful handling contrary to his playful tone. “And got something it seems.” He gently allowed the necklace to hang back where it had been before but Orochimaru was, bothered. He was missing something.

“For the talk. The very long scolding.” Tsunade said dryly. “And for trying to protect me. Looks like I’m home.” The soft smile she bestowed on Naruto did not go unnoticed by Orochimaru but there was something there he was missing. Plenty of it.

“Welcome back Tsunade.” Jiraiya sounded so relieved. Orochimaru knew he had been worried.

“Get a move on Baa-chan.” Naruto interjected and Orochimaru turned away so Naruto would not see him laugh and be encouraged by it.

XxX

“Who knew we would be together like this again.” Tsunade sighed as she curled her feet underneath her. “I can’t believe this place is still standing and that you had it kept clean.”

“I find you’re asking the wrong person.” Orochimaru answered allowing a small smile on his face as he watched her relax. “The village is as dedicated to the Senju as they ever were. The up keep is more their doing than anything Jiraiya or I would have done. We barely have time to keep house ourselves.”

“I know.” She chuckled. “You two were hardly the ones to dust or even keep an eye on wandering creatures.” She gave Orochimaru a droll look which he decided to ignore. “Some of the wandering creatures were encouraged inside.”

“One must live with nature.” He reminded her.

“Yes. You can never fight nature.” Her eyes went hooded and sad. Orochimaru was at a loss of what to say to her before her gaze shifted to Jiraiya. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

Jiraiya simply shrugged in response. “They had me late in life Tsunade. I’m lucky they watched me get this far.” His eyes were distant. “I’m just happy it was painless. While they slept and at the same time.” Tsunade watched him quietly. Sadly, and Orochimaru could only remain silent.

Jiraiya’s parents had been almost like him. They encouraged Jiraiya but had always been far too busy to really be in his life the way Tsunade’s parents had been. Jiraiya’s parents had been adventurers at heart and willing to go exploring at the drop of a hat. Even the wars had not stopped them and only their luck prevented them from being attacked while travelling.

An entertaining and eccentric couple. Jiraiya had been lucky to have them, he had accepted them as they were and they had done the same. Orochimaru was glad they had passed together and in peace.

“We’ve all lost a lot.” She said gently. “I’m so sorry about Kosho, Orochimaru.” She said and Orochimaru blinked in confusion before everything registered. He was so used to using Kosho’s true name that hearing Kosho still threw him off. He tilted his head giving Tsunade a slight smile as he recalled the man that had been a decent friend of sorts to him. Jiraiya growled a little but Orochimaru ignored it.

Few people gave him condolences for Kosho. “Thank you.” He said softly.”

“You have no idea-“ Jiraiya began but a look from Orochimaru stopped him in his tracks. Now was not the time. They would tell her everything but now was certainly not the time.

“I have some photos around here.” Tsunade murmured her gaze curious and fixed on Jiraiya. “I took them in secret. Back when you two were you know.” Her smile was secretive. “Feeling each other out. If I can find them and you don’t mind looking at them.” Her breath hitched. “You can have them.”

Jiraiya froze and it took everything he had not to look at him. Instead Orochimaru smiled. Part of him wanting the photos and another part curious to how much they revealed. That part of them. No one had figured it out and even Jiraiya missed the hints Orochimaru had laid down in the beginning. Now that they were mostly settled. He was loath to bring the topic of Kosho up again.

He glanced at Jiraiya and the man’s blank expression and resigned himself to the talk that would eventually come. Sooner or later.

“When did you acquire that?” He asked nodding to the mark on her forehead. "I don’t recall it being there before. Unless the hitai-ate hid it.”

Tsunade brightened up and leaned forward. Her voice going to the tone she had used when they were newly minted Jounins and reading as many files in the hospital they could get away with.

Orochimaru leaned forward his attention fixed on her because he had missed this. This part of them.

XxX

“What were you two?” Jiraiya asked quietly and Orochimaru scowled.

“Don’t start.” he warned but Jiraiya was already on his feet pacing closer. Circling Orochimaru. Orochimaru did not like it. He stood in the middle of the sitting area of Jiraiya’s house and for the first time ever since he had started coming to this place he felt trapped. And he hated it.

“There was so much I never wanted to see.” Jiraiya murmured. And Orochimaru gritted his teeth.

“There’s something wrong when you have to keep poking at the dead.” He said tersely but the comment rolled right off Jiraiya the only acknowledgement Orochimaru received was the slight head tilt.

“What am I missing?” Jiraiya murmured. “I’ve been thinking for a long time about the two of you. I’ve seen a lot of things Orochimaru. I’ve met plenty people. But I know you and I know guys like him.” Jiraiya’s mouth hardened. “What did he offer you?”

Orochimaru’s thoughts scrambled for a split second but it was too late. Jiraiya had already read his face and figured it out. Of course he did not know exactly what Kosho had offered. But he knew it had been something. He did not know he offered the thing Orochimaru at the time felt had been stolen from him.

Control.

The ability to forget. By playing a different role in the game. Kosho might have been a spy. A bodyguard. A safety net but he had been so much more. He had given himself to Orochimaru fully. With the ropes that had bound him. The body he allowed Orochimaru to explore. The desires Orochimaru had inflicted on him during his curiosity.

It was hard to hate him when he had done so much. Orochimaru had needed the calm that Kosho brought with him. By playing the same role as Jiraiya his knowledge grew and so did his strength and resolve.

It had helped him. It might not have been the right thing to do. Looking back Orochimaru knew he had been greatly motivated by fear. Fear, disappointment and helplessness. What he wanted had been slipping away and he felt adrift and lost. The next move uncertain.

He had recovered. Healed. It had been slow going but he had managed it. Being spied on and guided was a small price to pay.

“You’re so strange.” Jiraiya breathed but Orochimaru took no offense. Jiraiya was strange too. They all were. You could not be like everyone else and expect to stand out or even survive. “There has been a few things that did not add up.” Jiraiya paused. “Not lies, but misdirection.” Curiosity filled his gaze as he watched Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was wary. What conclusion could he have gotten to now.

“A long time.” Jiraiya mumbled his eyes on Orochimaru. “And you’re way too good with a rope Orochi. Way too good.” His mouth hardened. “If you two did that.” His gaze ran over Orochimaru. “Then we should have never known. Your skin heals quick. So there would never be a mark.”

Orochimaru frowned as Jiraiya came closer.

“Of course.” A mutter almost to himself. “It was right in front of me the entire time.” A touch to his face. Orochimaru was unprepared for the barely hidden fury in Jiraiya’s eyes. “There’s a part of you hidden Orochimaru.”

“Don’t.” Orochimaru warned. “Don’t push it Jiraiya. You have always been like this. Pushing and pushing long past what boundaries people have.”

A harsh sound emerged from Jiraiya’s throat. “And that’s why you go along with whatever I say and do and you don’t push for what you truly want.”

“I don’t need that Jiraiya.” He hissed. “That is not what makes me who I am.”

“You could have asked.” Jiraiya’s mouth was a firm line. “If only once. Did you think I would have laughed? Turned you away? When did it start? When did he start offering to do it that way? What did he tell you?”

“It was never like that.”

“I would have done it. Gods Orochimaru I was willing to try anything if only the once! I knew far more than you did back then and-“

“Trust me.” Orochimaru’s resentment of that time seeped into his voice. “I was well aware of your vast knowledge.”

“So this was jealously?” Jiraiya sounded hurt. “You could have told me you wanted to try it that way. Hell I even thought about it a few times you know? But you were deep in him I’m guessing.” A low burning fury.

“Have you any idea how overwhelming you are?” Orochimaru asked curiously. “How much you change a person just by existing? I needed what was offered then Jiraiya.”

Jiraiya scowled and Orochimaru sighed. Jiraiya allowed him to rest his hand on his shoulder. No rejection. Anger and jealousy. A combination Orochimaru would have never thought Jiraiya would have towards him in anything but their own individual progress and successes.

“I don’t need that.” He admitted. “I no longer need the comfort of ropes and the knowledge that I control the situation and feelings around me. I no longer need to keep others from touching me.” He paused a soft smile growing on his lips. “The only touch I want is yours. That’s all I need. I don’t need the calm cool that I sought before.”

His gaze lingered on Jiraiya’s lips and when his hearing picked up the sound of Jiraiya’s quickened heart rate he licked his own. “Jiraiya.” He whispered to get a muffled curse in response. “You are angry about something that is in the past.”

“The past shaped us.” Jiraiya reminded him.

“And I’m here. With you, right now.” Orochimaru reminded. “Which is more important? What happened then or what happens now? You were the first. That means something or did you lie all those times ago?”

“Never.”

“Then come.” Orochimaru whispered.  He stepped back again so he had enough room. A twist of his hand on his kimono and it dropped to the floor leaving him in his pants. “You’ll be the last I take that way. The only I’ve gone both ways with.” Jiraiya shuddered and Orochimaru laughed. “Of course you’d like that.”

“It pisses me off when I hear about him. About back then.” Jiraiya’s voice was ragged. “You almost slipped away for good.”

“I promise.” Orochimaru stepped close again so he could cradle Jiraiya’s face in his hands. “I’ll leave my mark on you. Everywhere. Just like you do to me.” He stared into Jiraiya’s face. The face of their youth and relaxed. How could this man be insecure? It was Orochimaru who had been the thoughtless one. The selfish one looking for far more than Jiraiya could give.

He was biding his time. Until that day came.

He did not know there were tears in his eyes until they rolled down his cheeks and onto Jiraiya’s. Jiraiya only held him tighter and deepened the kiss.

XxX

“I feel old.” Tsunade complained as she stood between them. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and tried to do his part of appearing to be a united front. Easier said than done. They had changed. Years had gone by even if they did not have the look of it.

They were different.

They were Sannin still. Not the ones of before but they would do and they would fight to be that team again. They were currently out of sync but that would change. Just like how they had changed.

“We could spar.” Jiraiya offered and Tsunade sighed loudly. “Get you in the spirit. You always liked showing off your strength.”

“Jiraiya?” Tsunade asked sweetly and Orochimaru gave up. “Shut up before I make you do it."

XxX

“It took you a bit but you finally got there.” Tsunade winked and Orochimaru blinked in confusion. Tsunade sighed before she gestured to his lips. “Jiraiya.”

“Orochimaru moved the books in his hand to the desk. “Yes.” He shrugged. “It took me a while.” With Tsunade he could be far more honest.

“I’m happy.” She murmured. “Back then things were happening far too quickly and carrying on far too long. “It makes me happy to know that at least during the war you had each other’s backs.” She looked a little sad. “Both of you are so different now.”

“House training Jiraiya is a far more difficult job than many would think.” Orochimaru responded dryly. “I have to give a little before I take a little.”

She gave him a knowing look. “And what have you took hmm? I think you’re the one twisted around someone’s finger here.” She giggled but Orochimaru only chuckled in response. Sure as penance he gave a little but he knew he had taken far more.

In striving to keep Jiraiya with him. He had stolen him from almost everyone else. The progress of life Jiraiya was supposed to follow, Orochimaru had broken him from that. And Jiraiya had let him. Encouraged him. was willing to stay.

There was only one more thing he wanted from Jiraiya and he was beginning to think it would be easier to obtain than how he previously thought.

But now was not the time to think on such matters. First deal with the Chuunin exams. Then the reports from Kabuto should arrive.

XxX

He thought he would have been jealous. Somehow it was nothing of the sort. He had been pleased in Jiraiya’s taking full responsibility of Naruto. Not that anything had changed. Naruto still watched him with those deep eyes of his. Expressive and knowing.

Orochimaru hoped his hopes were not misplaced this time. He did not know how much longer he could stand the wait.

But he knew in his heart Naruto belonged to Jiraiya. He could borrow the boy from time to time. The boy would come to seek him out from time to time but the master student bond had never developed between them. They were similar souls passing. Acknowledging each other’s existence.

So it had been only too easy to notice another Uchiha with untapped potential. With eyes full of frustration. Sasuke.

His feelings would give him strength but whichever direction he went depended on him. Orochimaru was no longer trying to be the wind that brought peace.

He knew the boy’s history and watching them sometimes they evoked long forgotten feelings.

Some things changed. And some remained for generations.

But with the events as they were, Orochimaru was aware that he had caught the eye of the young Sasuke. But if the boy wanted strength, he would have to seek it out himself. Nothing in life came easy or was even free.

XxX

Naruto’s opponent. The first one. How interesting.

Orochimaru had watched the first two exams of course. His eyes fixed on Naruto while taking casual interest in the others. Of course it had come down to this. Naruto had a kind heart.

Not a bad thing. But he too often allowed it to blind him to other things. The darker side of events. Still, his dedication towards those he called friends was refreshing. This fight would be interesting. And if Orochimaru had another motive, it was not as though anyone but him would know.

XxX

The result had been expected. Between the two of them, Orochimaru was certain that Jiraiya was the harsher teacher. Naruto had been fumbling but gaining ground under him. With Jiraiya he had ran and flown.

This all showed that Naruto was better off with Jiraiya after all. And the recovering boy….well his eyes had been opened.

Orochimaru shook his head where he stood admiring the gravestones.

It was soon time for him to go. The Hokage would want answers.

“Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto.

“Well?” He asked.

“It’s not good.” Kabuto sighed behind him.

Just as he had feared. “Good work. You can return to the hospital.” Orochimaru instructed before he left the graveyard.

XxX

“It isn’t safe.” Jiraiya told Obito gently. Obito only bit his lip in response. “Konoha can’t afford an attack right now. These people, I’m not too certain but I think Naruto is what they are looking for. The boy painted a bright red target on his back today.”

“Damn.” Obito sighed. “This isn’t good.”

“It just might be for the best.” Orochimaru admitted. “Two Sannins moving around with him, he couldn’t get any safer unless we put him behind a set of barriers and the boy needs to be trained.”

“I’m worried about the seal.” Obito groaned. “I have faith in Naruto but I’ve seen what the Kyuubi can do with just a few moments of distractions. Kushina-san had almost perfect control. Even then she battled him.”

“We can handle a Jinchuuriki.” Orochimaru reassured. He carefully did not look at Jiraiya. The Sannin could handle a Jinchuuriki all right. All of them had killed one before after all.

The Second War had been a bloody place. He still had his souvenir from the cloud’s Jincuuriki.

XxX

“I need help.” Wrapped in bandages the boy should look fragile, afraid. Instead he looked commanding and regal. Or at least he would if he were facing someone else. As it were Orochimaru gave him a cursory glance. Before dismissing him.

“That’s what nurses are for Sasuke-kun.”

“You know.” Sasuke paused outside the door, heavily leaning on it. “I want you to train me.”

“You already have a Jounin Sensei.” Orochimaru paused to smirk at the boy. “And he’s rather good too.”

“I won’t be left behind.” The boy swayed a bit before settling himself. “With Jiraiya-sama and yourself, he’s bound to improve. What Kakashi will teach me won’t be enough.”

“He’d cry if he heard you say that.” Orochimaru murmured and watched the flinch spread across the boy’s face. “I’ll think about it. I don’t know if you are aware but I’ll be leaving the village soon.” He turned back to his notes. The conversation over. Still he did not start actually reading them until he heard Sasuke limp back down the hallway.

XxX

“I feel as though I’m constantly being watched.” Jiraiya grumbled as he slid out of bed. “Have you considered we don’t know what kind of Konoha we will return to?”

“It’s why we’re leaving behind Tsunade.” Orochimaru yawned. “And what have I told you about serious talks in bed?”

“I’m standing.” Jiraiya pointed out.

“You started the conversation in the bed.” Orochimaru hissed. He glared a little before he playfully dropped the sheet a few inches. Jiraiya’s interest piqued but he was still hell bent on the upcoming mission.

“We could be wrong.” Jiraiya mumbled and Orochimaru snorted. “Okay, we know we aren’t wrong but this flares up and dies so quickly before we can track it and figure out just what is happening. This isn’t normal Orochimaru.”

“War never is.” He reminded. “For the time being. We keep an eye on the kid and train him. Everyone will be going through a change. Now is the best time to take advantage of it and train those who need it.”

“Spoken like a true captain.” Jiraiya muttered as he sat on the bed.

“As if you aren’t one too.” Orochimaru chuckled. He stopped laughing with the first kiss. By the second he was pushing the sheet off him. The third saw him scrambling over Jiraiya and the fourth was him arching into and away from the kiss because of Jiraiya’s probing fingers.

“It will be fast.” Jiraiya warned his voice raspy.

“You go slow I’ll kill you.” Orochimaru hissed which ended in a low groan as Jiraiya found the angle he needed to push up and into Orochimaru.

“Fast it is.” Jiraiya’s hoarse voice rasped.

XxX

“You won’t be coming back for quite some time.” Orochimaru watched Naruto look around the small home that he had lived in with his parents. “So take what is necessary and make sure what you leave behind will stay safe. Anything could happen on the road. So keepsakes might not be a good idea.” He reminded.

Naruto slowly put down the family photo with a sigh and a thump. “Obito-nii will watch over the place.” He looked a cross between excited and wary.

“Good.” Ororchimaru spotted the hawk hovering outside the window and sighed. “I have to go to the hospital for a meeting. Try not to get into any trouble.” The boy grinned and Orochimaru sighed at it. He grabbed his cloak as he went out the door and vanished by the time his foot hit the first step.

XxX

Itachi had not been happy but it had already passed the point where personal feelings were relevant. The activity was spontaneous. Many unable to pin down who or what was causing the trouble but the lands were tense.

Three wars. Many knew the signs when they revealed themselves. Although it was far different to before. The awareness of war never went away. The sensitivity to war. It stayed for life.

From Orochimaru to the Hokage’s age group. They knew the signs and that was why they were so wary. That was why they were going so far as to train Naruto outside the village with two Sannins that could keep an eye on him.

Naruto had proved again and again that he could slip past the defences in store for him and that there were times the boy went about unobserved and he could get into any manner of trouble. That was how he had met Orochimaru after all.

Orochimaru knew the enemy only needed a few moments. It was up to them to make sure they never got the chance.

XxX

Jiraiya was concerned. Not just about the mission but the warning that Minato had left behind. The reason he had given his son the Kyuubi. Jiraiya knew that Minato’s faith in his son had gone to ridiculous lengths.

Whoever their enemy was. He wanted the Kyuubi. They had set up the trap for Kushina that ultimately led to Kushina’s and Minato’s death. They had controlled the Kyuubi for an extent. Just like Madara had. But Madara was dead. Orochimaru had held the man as he died.

But memories of the Madara they had found refused to go away. Jiraiya doubted they would ever know the full extent of Madara’s plan. They had gotten rid of the statue. The joint effort of Minato’s students.

But his neck still itched. Whatever reason people had for wanting a Jinchuuriki, they were not getting this one.

It was up to him to hammer as much as he could into Naruto so the boy could defend himself. Because the boy wanted to defend himself. Jiraiya could read that. It was the reason he set into spars as though they were the real thing. The reason he trained until he was exhausted and bloody only to fall exhausted and let his body heal.

Jiraiya was willing, he wanted to help him. But he also wanted a look at whoever was targeting their backs. He did not even have a name. That was frustrating.

XxX

“We’ll send reports.” Jiraiya promised as he was half out the window. He paused. “Well we will try to send reports.” He shrugged. “Depends on the atmosphere but we are sticking to what we agreed on.”

“Fine.” Obito was tense behind him. “I know he’s safer there than here. For now.”

“Don’t let them run roughshod over you.” Jiraiya warned. He hesitated as he looked at Obito. “Tsunade is still here.”

“I know.” Obito grinned. “Are you that worried about me? I can take care of myself and a few war hawks Jiraiya Sensei.”

Jiraiya knew that but he was still worried. “Are you prepared to use that card if it is necessary?”

Obito only blinked. “It may currently be in the deck Jiraiya Sensei, but it is still in play. I’ll use what cards I have to.”

Spoken well. Jiraiya smiled before he ducked onto the roof and vanished into the early morning light. He would be fine.

XxX

“I thought we were training.” Naruto complained as they came to a stop by the bay.

“We are.” Orochimaru reassured. “But we are doing more than training your body. Your mind also needs to be expanded and trained. A shinobi’s thoughts are quick and varied.”

“Which is why here is the first stop.” Jiraiya sighed as the rocks and rubble remaining. “Light sparring in the morning. Research for the afternoon.”

“What is this place?” Naruto asked curiously. “There is not any hint of civilisation for miles around! Just what is this place?”

“Your heritage.” Jiraiya lightly clapped Naruto on his back. “I’m sure you’ve heard more than once that your mother came from another village. This is where the Uzumaki’s lived, thrived and fought. Right from their own village.”

“There’s nothing here.” Naruto said slowly.

“It was burnt to the ground.” Jiraiya said bluntly. “But I’ve learned that sometimes under the ashes and rock. A little something remains. We might find you a souvenir or two.”

“Okay.” Naruto said slowly looking back and forth between the two of them. “I know there is more to this but mom always told me about this place and the people.” He touched his hair a little self-consciously. “Her hair was so beautiful. I always wished I had it too.”

“It is the trait of an Uzumaki.” Orochimaru chuckled. “But I’m sure she cared for you just the way you were.” Naruto blushed and Orochimaru chuckled again.

XxX

Naruto’s body shuddered an ominous glow emitting from him. Jiraiya and Orochimaru stood tense as they watched him. Before their eyes the boy shuddered, snarled and then a bubbling red cloak started to form around him.

“Oh no, we aren’t ready for that.” Jiraiya muttered and he was leaping forward a seal in his hand. He slapped it onto Naruto’s forehead and Orochimaru felt relief as the boy froze before the cloak retreated and he collapsed.

“What set that off?” Orochimaru demanded. “He never has shown behaviours like that before.”

“I’m uncertain.” Jiraiya said slowly Naruto hanging over his shoulder. “But I have the feeling that this is not the last time we will see him do that.”

XxX

They were not hiding it. They never went about shouting it from rooftops either but they were from a shinobi village. Others should be able to read their body language and read between the soft touches they occasionally exchanged.

Of course being on the road with Naruto, they certainly were not going to hide it. They weren’t going to assault him with the knowledge but they weren’t going to hide it.

Orochimaru’s head was on Jiraiya’s shoulder as the man read a scroll a toad had brought and Orochimaru’s eyes were not on the man he was sitting next to but the child who was watching them with a sort of awe.

The little smile Naruto gave him went a long way towards calming his heart

XxX

Naruto could hear the two Sannins. They were calling for him. But the boiling in his blood was louder. Far louder. He could hear more than just them. There was something beyond him, concealed by a veil. Something that beckoned even as it consumed him.

He was powerless to resist. There was more pain and it felt as though his head caught fire. He knew he screamed. He had to but the mixture of feelings on his head only confused him.

What the hell was this place?

He felt something cool brush his hands and his back. Forcing his eyes open he saw red falling from above covering his shoulders and his hands. The burn was now bearable but he was still trapped in the sphere with the Sannins looking worriedly inside.

“What the hell?” He croaked as he looked at them.

“Your eyes.” Ero Sennin croaked and Naruto frowned at him.

“Red.” Orochimaru breathed and Naruto felt a growing fear. What had he become? He heard a chuckle deep in his mind but he ignored it instead focusing on the silken hair falling into his eyes and hands.

“You think it is permanent?” Ero Sennin asked worriedly.

“No.” Orochimaru said slowly. “But we do need to get him out of there and away from that stone.”

Naruto turned around to look at the pale stone. Well, it had been pale before he picked it up. Now escribing’s were etched everywhere and it was emitting a pale light. Just what the hell was this place?

XxX

“So why can’t we go there?” Naruto asked curiously. Jiraiya looked back at him before he laughed loudly. Orochimaru only shook his head and Jiraiya realized the one to explain would have to be him.

“After what the war did to people, some decided they were better off without the influences of the outside world. They were tired being dragged into conflict.” Memories of Ame flooded him and he smiled sadly. “And who could blame them? Too often people forget the civilians and innocents of war. More than Shinobi suffer. But sometimes it is hard to remember that.”

“So they stayed in their country where it always rains?” Naruto’s voice was confused.

“Each country is different. So is each village. Just as how we love the Leaf. There are others who love the Rain.”

“It’s not that hard.” Orochimaru said softly. “People generally want to love the place they are from. Even if they have questionable weather.”

“Better rain than frost I say.” Jiraiya muttered. He cast another look in the direction that would have led them to Ame before he shook his head and allowed himself to move along.

XxX

Incredible. That was the only way he could think to describe Naruto. The boy was simply incredible and he knew Orochimaru thought so too. From sparring to strategies.

They had done their best to keep the lessons children friendly. For every new lesson Jiraiya had made certain Naruto would understand would even find it fun although fun was not necessary. They travelled all over. Never staying anywhere for very long.

It had been a while since they had travelled like this. Jiraiya had missed it. The open road. The people and new experiences. He had missed it.

Konoha was home. Would always be home but the life of travel called to him. It called to Orochimaru too. Although he seemed right at home in a lab.

Still, with every situation they got in, mostly small they fell in the habit of letting Naruto voice his opinion first. Actually Orochimaru was the one who had started it. Jiraiya guessed it was to gauge the boy’s mind. Now it was out of habit to see what the boy knew and how much he had learned from their experiences.

And the boy was good.

It had taken him only a year to get to this point. Jiraiya was fairly certain he would become a shinobi everyone could be proud of. And him? He was already proud of him.

XxX

“See you!” Naruto called out as they left the temple. Jiraiya shook his head. Considering Naruto had started on the wrong foot with some of the monks. He was surprised that they had managed to clear everything up and leave on such a good note.

But Naruto had this air about him. It was uncanny and his understanding of people was so advanced. He listened to Jiraiya and Orochimau’s experiences and their warnings and he applied them to his life. The stories Orochimaru told him about failing to make sure his feelings came across directly was what led to Naruto’s passionate apology a few days later to a young farmer. Jiraiya was sure of it.

But his mind was not the only thing fascinating about him. The way he approached fighting. It was hard not to see Kushina in him and sometimes even Minato. It was deeply pleasing.

It was nostalgic.

“He’s interesting right?” Orochimaru breathed into his neck. Jiraiya sighed before bringing the man closer to him. With their enhanced senses it was okay to have a separate tent from Naruto. They always monitored the boy’s heartrate when he was out of sight.

They knew how slippery he was after all.

“I want to see how much further I can push him.” Jiraiya admitted. “I think he is ready to further his connection with the toads. He can break out genjutsus faster now.”

“So you want him to find more toads he can summon besides that huge war beast.” Orochimaru mumbled.

“I want him to meet the Elder Sage.” Jiraiya murmured.

“I see.” Orochimaru’s voice was a low chuckle. “And you left this for when you knew I would be soon leaving.”

“As if you haven’t finished what you wanted to do.” Jiraiya snorted. “And where we will be no one will be coming for us.”

Orochimaru stretched. “Good point. Besides, he can hold his own.”

“And you want to see what they learned in our absence.”

“More like I want to see what changes were made in our absence.”

Jiraiya pressed a kiss to Orochimaru’s hair part of him grieving about their upcoming separation and a much bigger part of him resigned to the necessity.

“So before you go….”He trailed off and looked down at Orochimaru. It was mostly a joke but he knew the man would not mistake his intentions.

“We need to find something for the boy to do.” Orochimaru said lightly and Jiraiya’s eyes widened considerably. That. That was not a no.

XxX

Their final spar had been perfect. Orochimaru had won of course but Naruto’s progress showed with every move he made. Magnificent. Obito had quite the surprise coming his way. Orochimaru was uncertain on what to tell Obito regarding the other things.

It was better to let Naruto explain on his own.

But in the meantime…

“Damn.” Jiraiya whispered behind him and the door clicked shut.

“We have six hours.” Orochimaru smiled as he left the window to face Jiraiya. “Any ideas on how to pass the time?”

“We could play cards.” Jiraiya offered even as his eyes hungrily devoured him. He took a few steps forward. “Or we could try out that comfy bed.”

“But that’s so far.” Orochimaru murmured. He let the robe he was wearing drop to the floor and leaned against the sill so Jiraya would be able to see his preparations.

“Mercy.” Jiraiya groaned. Orochimaru ran a hand over his chest drifting down and stopping right before his arousal.

“Do you really want that?” He teased.

Jiraiya leapt the few feet separating them, falling to his knees so he could hold Orochimaru’s legs. “Hell no.”

“Clock is ticking.” Orochimaru teased as Jiraiya remained transfixed. Jiraiya only flicked a teasing glance up at him before he shifted leaning forward. Then it was Orochimaru that was the one asking for mercy as Jiraiya’s mouth surrounded and tightened around his shaft.

His hands sank into thick spiky hair as he tried to yank Jiraiya off and away. Try to slow down the pace but there was no moving Jiraiya. Instead Orochimaru’s back arched as Jiraiya’s tongue danced and his mouth sucked and teased.

“Fuck.” Orochimaru gritted out as he was hurtled over the edge. He watched the triumph bloom in Jiraiya’s eyes as he came in his mouth. Payback for the teasing.

Jiraiya pulled off slowly with a slow lick to the corner of his lips that made Orochimaru shudder. “Orochi.” His voice was the teasing tone of their youth. “We aren’t done yet.”

“I hope not.” Orochimaru grinned.

XxX

Under his cloak he was smiling. The events of the last twelve months had been exhilarating. And not to mention the things he had Jiraiya had got up to in the inn before he left.

It was a good thing no one could see his face. And another good thing that the rain was pouring. He had his report to give, personally.

He had no reason to break. For two days and nights he travelled back to Konoha. Something he could not have done if Naruto was with him. The boy was strong and he had stamina but he was still a child and still human. Sannin was another level endurance the boy was not currently ready for.

The terrain changed and Orochimaru’s pace quickened. Konoha.

XxX

They had already been called. That Obito, Orochimaru thought he was impatient. For Obito to call for Uchiha brothers before Orochimaru could even get in the village properly took guts. Orochimaru loved it.

The rain dripped from him onto the floor. Outside the storm raged. Obito watched him for a few seconds. Reading the excitement that still clung to him like a second skin. Obito rose from his chair to stand by the window watching the storm rage outside.

“How is he?” His voice contained worry and concern.

Orochimaru thought on the boy. Of what they had attained and learned. Of the last spar where the fox’s malice had risen only to be beaten by Orochimaru’s own malice. His excitement rose just thinking of it. “Magnificent. This part is all Jiraiya. I think even you would be surprised.”

“So you can train Sasuke for the next eight months?” Orochimaru glanced to the boy in question. The last twelve months had changed him. Orochimaru was unsure just what Hatake and Itachi had done to give the boy the calm he currently had but he hoped they had not erased the fire that he knew Sasuke held within.

“I’m free. And eager to see what Itachi-kun’s brother can do.” Sasuke’s eyes flashed and Orocimaru chuckled. He would admit to being intrigued. Now that he and Obito had removed a few of the Uchiha’s problems he wondered how far they could push themselves.

Like Shisui. He knew Obito was keeping him hidden but he wondered just how the boy was doing. And where he was. He could be hidden in plain sight. Something the Third and Minato had been fond of. But he had plenty to do. First the Uchiha.

He had to be prepared to deal with whatever Naruto became.

Orochimaru remembered Naruto on his knees and in pain in the Uzumaki temple as something tried to tear him apart from within. The golden hair that became long and red. The eyes that turned to red slits. The fangs that grew.

Yes, Sasuke needed to ascend too.

XxX

Defeat was not an easy pill to swallow. Neither was change but Neji was not planning to let that stop him. He had scorned and judged. He had allowed his personal feelings to stop his progress. He should be thankful to Naruto for that.

He was thankful to Naruto for that.

The boy was strange but he was finally able to see what Hinata saw in him. The changes Naruto had caused in Hinata. He could now admit it was for the better. He could also acknowledge that his vision was narrow.

_“I’ll change the Hyuuga!”_

These words were not boasts. Neji could feel the determination behind every word. He wanted to hope. No, he had already started to. It was why he felt light on his feet. It was why his training was seeing improvements in leaps and bounds.

Naruto might be out the village now but when he returned Neji would have the opportunity to thank him. For the changes currently going on in the Hyuuga house. For the changes in Hinata and himself.

“Well this is interesting.” Neji’s blood froze at the voice behind him. He had heard nothing. There had been no sign that anyone had been nearby. He spun and ducked grabbing a kunai from his pocket before he could properly think.

This man, he knew him. Of him. People whispered his name from afar. He also had been at the Chuunin exams.

Orochimaru. A Sannin. He and Jiraiya had taken Naruto from the village for training. Not one but two Sannins. Sannins just like Tsunade who had healed Lee.

But this man…His eyes were cold and the way he was currently watching him. Neji’s guard was staying high. The man was not in his Jounin jacket but he had already noted the Sannins never seemed to wear theirs. They either seemed to dislike them greatly or did not see the point in them.

They never wore their Hitai-ates either. But everyone knew who they were. There was no need to display it to the world. Their reputations had been blown far and wide.

“Orochimaru-san.” He said carefully. He gauged the distance between them and knew there was nothing he could do. Even if he was to fight, something told him he would not fare well. He had heard the rumours. Just because the man leaned towards the science side these days did not mean the beast had died or was asleep.

Orochimaru smirked and Neji shuddered.

“You had a lot to say during the exams.” Orochimaru said as he watched Neji. “Interesting.”

“I’ve put that behind me.” Neji told him. “I’m willing to work with the main house.”

“I never liked the Hyuuga ways.” Orochimaru said. “Any prominent clan actually.”

“Is that a threat?” Neji asked quietly. He was unable to read this man. This man who seemed not to age.

“Not a threat. A statement. Their behaviour hurts more than it helps. Until recently. You hated how your clan ran too.”

“True but the Hyuugas are different. The strength of the village. They have to monitor themselves. I might not like the methods.” And he hated the methods and the sacrifices the branch houses had to do but the longer he was a shinobi the more he saw the similarities between Hyuuga and a village. Hyuuga branch family being the willing sacrifices and the main members those leading.

“You may not like the methods but as of now you are willing to work together once it is towards change?” Neji took a step back as the man smiled. It made him look even younger but the sight of the sheer glee the man was emitting was making him afraid.

“May I ask why you are here?” He asked falling back on politeness.

“Well I was curious about how you would end up.” Orochimaru admitted. His blue haori rubbed against the tree he was leaning on as Orochimaru considered him. “You are very interesting.”

“End up?” Neji asked.

“Oh yes, as the child of that woman. I wondered what your fate would turn to be. After all, there was only one way to go but you awakened your eyes. You left as the number one rookie and you kept going forward wanting to pave your own way.” Neji’s breath caught at the careful analysis of him and his actions.

“What do you want?”

“I want you to do a job for me. You want to change. To make up for what you did and how you acted. I understand that. Far more than you would think. I want to give you the means to protect Naruto.”

“Naruto?”

“Yes. You are here training. Trying to become even stronger. For what? To be of use? To whom? The village? The main branch? Or Naruto?”

“All.” Neji said darkly. “There is a reason I wear my hitai-ate.”

“Yes yes.” Orochimaru waved him away. “But, think of it. A time will come that Naruto will need council. Others by his side. You aren’t an idiot. You know in the future something bad will happen. Something you will never have seen the likes of before.”

Could it be possible Orochimaru was speaking of war? Neji’s blood chilled. That was not something he wanted to think of. Everyone heard of war but living during it was something different. Just because Gai Sensei was the way he was did not mean it had been easy.

Neji had seen the man sometimes when he was caught off guard. That war did something like that. That their Sensei who admitted only saw war for a few years of his life could be a man now and still be affected.

That a man who lived through three and fought in two thought what was coming was something no one had ever seen before.

“What do you need?” Neji asked. His fears and suspicions be damned.

“For now we give you a few pointers. Then just be there. And of course I want reports. I want those Hyuuga eyes on him.”

“Pointers?” Neji asked sceptically.

“I know Hyuugas very well.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Especially your linage. I might be able to tell you more about what you can do than your own stuffy elders.” Orochimaru’s eyes were distant. “Hyuugas were sort of my specialty towards the end of the Third War." He pushed away from the tree. “Coming Hyuuga? I’ll clear our meetings with your Sensei. I think Gai-kun has something to turn his attention to these days anyway.”

Who was this man. Neji gaped at Orochimaru’s back. Were all Sannins like this? But this was a chance to improve. And this was a Sannin. He was not going to waste the opportunity. Neji fell in step behind the Sannin.

XxX

They were similar. Far too similar. Even walking with him. It brought back better times. The early times. Talks about clans and futures. Guessing games with Orochimaru always the loser. Gentle reminders to take care of himself.

Betrayal aside. He had been his friend. And Orochimaru missed him.

But the last part of him still lingered and the closer he was to Naruto he was, the easier it would be to watch over him without anyone knowing exactly why.

The woman had passed during childbirth but the child lived on. Orochimaru did not want to interfere he just wanted them to live peaceful lives. And if he had to put himself in harm’s way to achieve that so be it.

Would he have been relieved to see this? _Kisho. Kosho_. His family would live on.

“Orochimaru-san?” Neji asked and Orochimaru yanked himself from his thoughts to take the lead once again.

XxX

“I think that’s enough.” Jiraiya said slowly. He stretched before he turned a grin to Naruto. “Although you still can’t beat me.”

Naruto looked exhausted and a little pissed but awe was in his face and in his voice. “You’re really amazing Ero Sennin!”

“I know.” Jiraiya laughed. It was about time. They had to head back. Their time was up. But wouldn’t Orochimaru be surprised. Although he had to suspect what was going to happen.

“Can we stop somewhere on our way back?” Naruto asked. “I want to try something.

Never let it be said he was the one stifling the kid’s creativity. “Why not.” Besides he had told Obito two years. They still had a few days.

XxX

“Welcome home!” Orochimaru gasped. He was struggling to put two thoughts together but Jiraiya’s weight on top of him and the way the man was manipulating all sensitive spots on his body was complicating that.

“Finally home.” Jiraiya breathed. He rolled his hips slightly and Orochimaru moaned and grabbed his shoulder harder his nails digging into the hardened muscle. “Missed you.”

“I know.” Orochimaru panted. “I’m getting that.”

“No, it’s this.” Jiraiya laughed. Orochimaru wanted to soak in Jiraiya’s laughter but the quickened pace was taking his breath and his thoughts. Later they could talk. For now, it would be a brief and harsh welcome home.

XxX

He had lost his head a little there. Jiraiya winced as he lightly removed himself from Orochimaru’s body wincing at the sensitivity on his shaft. There really was no excuse for the way he jumped Orochimaru at the door like a horny kid.

Or a shinobi back from a near death long mission.

Even during war, it had not been like this. But he had needed it. Training Naruto had helped him a lot. He felt so free. He picked Orochimaru in his arms and chuckled at the irritated sound the man made. First clean up then they could talk.

Orochimaru shifted making a sound so contented that Jiraiya felt his dick twitched.

Okay, talk later. Much later. He had eight months to make up for.

XxX

Sometimes, Orochimaru did not like surprises. He loved change and sometimes you had to take the surprise with the change.

But there was a difference between changes and secrets. And he was coming to realize that he hated things being kept from him. He was angry.

Very angry.

He stood tense as he watched Naruto and Naruto’s new Sensei train. Yamato. He ignored Jiraiya who he knew was staring at him. Instead he fumed. This had been kept from him. Would have continued to be kept from him. How long had it gone on? This was just another strike against Danzo but he had thought better of the rest.

XxX

“Orochimaru-“

“How long!”

“Wait.” Tsunade said slowly. “What is going on?” It was a three-way dead lock. Orochimaru had retreated to where he would have privacy but still vent his rage and Jiraiya had followed and proving she still had the team dynamic sensor, Tsunade had followed.

“Nothing.” Jiraiya said his eyes on Orochimaru and Orochimaru laughed.

“Nothing. Just the simple fact you kept it from me!”

“It’s more than that! At the time we had no solid proof! Do you remember back then! You were wandering around with a death wish! You were in no condition to even think about-!”

“What is going on!” Tsunade bellowed. “Hey!” They turned to look at her. “You’re talking but I’m not following. What is going on?”

“Tsunade.” Jiraiya muttered looking away. “Look this is complicated.”

“Going to cut her out too Jiraiya?” Orochimaru sneered. “After all she knows enough. But for someone who claims we have to be Sannin you like keeping us in the dark far too often.”

“I did what I had to.” Jiraiya gritted. “You keep forgetting what it had been like back then.”

“No excuses.” Orochimaru hissed coldly. “You knew what I thought and how I blamed myself and yet you have the gall to keep a vital part of information from me!”

“That, was my choice.” The three of them tensed as the voice of the Third Hokage came from behind them. “Orochimaru.” He said sadly. “It was not my intention for you to be hurt.”

“You kept his existence from me.” Orochimaru choked. “I was willing to _die_. I wanted to die.” Tsunade gasped but he ignored her. “And you couldn’t even offer me the hope that everything had not been in vain. That I had not risked everything for nothing.”

“This is about…” Tsunade winced. “Yamato is one from then?”

“This is not a conversation for outside.” The Third frowned. “Orochimaru.”

“Save it.” Orochimaru snorted. “You kept him from me. I can understand allowing a distance between us but this is unforgiveable. You trusted me with a team. Allowed me to pursue my own interests. Allowed me to protect the Jinchuuriki but you could not even tell me one of the children survived.”

Orochi it wasn’t like that. We kept it from you because you-“

“Enough.” Orochimaru hissed bitterly. Turning on his heel he fled.

XxX

He was angry. Bitter. But he was mostly sad.

They had come so far to only run into this. He would not hold it against Jiraiya. In terms of secrets, Orochimaru had sat down on information as well. He did not want to think about what it would do to Jiraiya when he found out.

But this. He guessed it hurt because he had trusted Jiraiya. He had put faith and everything into Jiraiya but Jiraiya had not done the same.

He had deserved to know.

The door to his lab creaked open and Orochimaru rolled his eyes in irritation. “Excuse me.” A polite voice said. “Orochimaru-san?”

Orochimaru whirled to give whoever it was a scathing retort when the words died on his tongue. Looking a little sheepish was the boy. Man. Yamato.

They stared at each other for a few long moments. Orochimaru was drinking up the boy’s appearance while the man was staring at him with a cross between curiosity and amusement.

“You didn’t know about me.” The man began. “Senpai said you didn’t but I thought that deep down you must have suspected something.” Orochimaru flinched. All he had felt was crushing guilt.

“That time and the time after.” Orochimaru said softly. “I was not the most, stable of persons.”

“I know. I read your file.” Yamato took another step into the room. “Danzo-sama took me in.”

Of course he did.

“I see.”

“It was not until I was taken from Danzo-sama that I learned everything about me.” Yamato continued. “I was curious about you. After everything.”

“Are you healthy?” Orochimaru blurted out. “Is your body.” He winced. “Okay?”

“Yes.” Yamato assured. “In the beginning there was trouble but I adapted. Also I remember very little of it and what I do remember.” Yamato eyed him. His eyes too large for his face. “It is not as bad as one would think it was.”

“What I did was unforgiveable. I don’t expect you to forgive me. You shouldn’t forgive me. I must have inflicted many nightmares on you.”

“But not as many as I suspect that you have inflicted on yourself. You see I’ve been watching you for quite some time now.” Yamato said gently. “All the work you have done and the sacrifices you made. You were ready to die then you fought to live. When I think of the good I’m capable of doing. It makes living easier.”

Orochimaru remained silent as the man left. That was strange. Humbling. Everything from that point had been watched. He had grieved over what he had done. He had wanted to throw everything behind him yet there had stood the man he had wronged.

And he had turned out fine. But one alive did not change that the others had died. But it placed things in perspective. The last time. It had worked. That, was terrifying.

XxX

“You weren’t broken but you were not able to handle the news.” Orochimaru stood in the dark room as Jiraiya sat in the window. “Gods Orochi we weren’t even certain that one of the kids had survived. So much was happening. You were so.” Jiraiya’s voice cracked. “Vulnerable. And you hadn’t even told us you had been working with Danzo. So what was I to do?”

“So you chose to hide it.” Orochimaru said quietly.

“It was not my decision but I went for it. We weren’t certain. I wanted to tell you in the beginning but what if something went wrong? You would have blamed yourself again and there was no time for that.” Jiraiya’s pain filled eyes met his. “We were at war Orochi.”

And that was the reason he was not fully angry. He understood. He was hurt but he understood the logic behind it. Orochimaru had been too valuable to risk.

“At least now I know why Danzo was downsized and forced off the council.” Orochimaru muttered. “This entire time I assumed it was because he tried to kill Obito.”

“It was a long story.” Jiraiya shrugged. “It was hard finding the kid. He was in Root.” Orochimaru’s mouth twisted in disgust. “Yeah I know but it was the best place to hide him. Everyone assumed he was a foundation kid.”

“And when you found him?”

“Getting him out was difficult. Telling him everything wasn’t my decision. But he is a good hate. He doesn’t harbour any hatred towards you. He looks at what he is as a gift. His friends helped with that.”

“Good.” Orochimaru opened his mouth to say anything but no words came. He turned on his heel and left.

XxX

“So when you two going to make up?” Tsunade asked as she browsed a medical file. “You are making Sensei anxious.”

“I don’t know.” Orochimaru admitted. “It’s not as easy as I thought it would be. I understand why. I hate that he did it but I understand why he did what he did.”

“But the fact that he did it pisses you off.” Tsunade said knowingly. “Orochimaru, I can’t claim to know what goes on in the thick head of Jiraiya’s” Orochimaru snorted at that bit of truth. “But we do know him. Better than anyone else. To do something like this. He had to be a little scared.” She shrugged at him. “Even we Sannins feel fear Orochimaru.”

XxX

“If you have to blame someone. Blame me not Jiraiya Sensei.” Obito commented. “I was the one with the final say on whether to tell you about Yamato or not.”

“He’s a grown man. He doesn’t need children to defend him.” Orchimaru said dryly.

“Yes but if it affects your relationship it becomes my problem. My business. Are you going to let this come between you two?”

Orochimaru gave Obito the withering glance the remark deserved. “Of course not. But it isn’t as easy as just saying everything is fine I understand why. I just don’t like it.”

XxX

Orochimaru awoke to flowers. The smell was everywhere. He had fallen asleep in his lab. His house too full of memories and scents for him to comfortably sleep there. He had ignored the suggestions to sleep anywhere but the lab.

Now he could smell wild flowers.

He sighed before getting up. First he would locate them. Then he would return them. Then he would track down whoever was interfering and punish them accordingly.

XxX

“Do I appear so weak that you need to keep such things from me?” Orochimaru asked as Jiraiya stepped into the room. Jiraiya froze at seeing Orochimaru sitting comfortably in his bed but he made no move forwards or backwards.

“Not as easy as that Orochimaru.” Jiraiya admitted. “I didn’t want to get your hopes up in the beginning. Then we were too busy. Then so much time had passed and we had him to think about. When we got him back he was just a kid.”

“So to protect him from me.” Orochimaru said slowly.

“No! To help the kid get on his feet Orochimaru! Who knew how you would react? And so many things were happening at the time. We simply could not spare anything or anyone. It was easiest to say nothing and struggle on.”

“Jiraiya.”

“I know. I know Orochimaru. It would have done so much for you to know. I know that. I know that is why you fought so hard for those kids of yours. Why you push your limits time and time again.”

“It was Danzo’s secret to begin with.” Orochimaru said quietly. He slid off the bed and gently brushed past Jiraiya. “But the rest of you kept it. You were wrong Jiraiya.”

“I know. Trust me. I know.”

XxX

“This is an unexpected turn of events.” Jiraiya blinked as he woke up. Orochimaru’s weight was on his waist.

“I suppose it is.” Orochimaru mused. He held onto Jiraiya’s wrists with a grip that was not impossible to escape from but firm enough that Jiraiya got the message that he was not supposed to move.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” Jiraiya breathed. He knew Orochimaru was angry. Hell Orochimaru had every reason to be upset but he was here. Leaning over him and Jiraiya was reacting. He missed Orochimaru. Having him nearby and knowing he could touch him at any time. It was something he had grown used to.

And events had torn that away. He met Orochimaru’s gaze and his heart clenched on the blank one returned to him. He could not read him. He could not read Orochimaru.

“I don’t want to stay away.” Orochimaru said softly. “We need to put this behind us but it is harder than I thought.”

“I know.” Jiraiya breathed. “After all the stupid shit we have been through you would think this would be so easy.”

“We don’t do easy.” Orochimaru chuckled before he released him. Jiraiya fought the urge to place his hands on Orochimaru’s hips. This was serious and that would lead to stuff they weren’t ready for.

“Sensei told me everything.” Orochimaru said softly. “But I don’t need that to get past this.”

Jiraiya already knew that. He knew a simple sorry would not change matters. If it had been anything but the matter of the children Orochimaru would have been over it already. But it was about the children. It had been Jiraiya hiding an important existence. He would not be Orochimaru if he let it go so easily.

“We have so many secrets.” Jiraiya said softly.

“We’re shinobi.” Orochimaru answered. “We’re more than a team.” Jiraiya froze as Orochimaru shifted his body poised in a way he knew intimately. Orochimaru would not right? Not while he was still angry.

“I made my decision long ago.” Orochimaru hummed his hands removing his kimono with ease. “I decided to walk down an unknown path with you. I walked away from death to take your hand.” Jiraiya gasped as Orochimaru took his hand and placed it on his chest. “There are things we do we won’t like Jiraiya.”

Damn it. Jiraiya’s eyes watered at the understanding and forgiveness he could hear. He did not deserve it. He had hated this. He knew it was necessary. He had kept pretending it would not blow up in all their faces. But Orochimaru had always been the most level headed of all of them.

“We’re more than a team.” He admitted hoarsely.” You know that right Orochi?”

Orochimaru nodded dragging Jiraiya’s hand from his chest to his cheek. “Our lives are tied.” He reminded gently and Jiraiya’s breath caught again. His heart was swelling in his chest. They were different. Gods this was more than what it seemed.

“Can I move?” He asked quietly. At Orochimaru’s nod he sat up allowing Orochimaru to straddle his lap. One hand into Orochimaru’s hair breaking the hair tie and the other in his own allowing their hair to fall free of the confines.

Orochimaru leaned forward his head buried under his chin and Jiraiya felt a mixture of sadness and relief. “We’re kind of pathetic huh?” He whispered as he cradled Orochimaru to him.

“We’re old.” Orochimaru reminded him his voice muffled.

“I just wish.” Jiraiya trailed of unsure. “I upset you again. I just want to make up for that.”

Orochimaru sighed into his chest. “It isn’t that easy.”

“You had a handle on it all. And in one move I took it away. That isn’t how it is supposed to work between us Orochimaru.”

“And how is it to work? This thing.”

Jiraiya hesitated. He pulled Orochimaru from his chest and frowned at the way the other man refused to meet his eyes. What was that supposed to mean? They had been together for years. What they had would not work with anyone else and they wanted and needed each other.

“This thing.” Jiraiya stressed. “It works because we want it to.” He paused. “Orochi I-“ Orochimaru’s slim finger blocked his mouth and Jiraiya inwardly cursed. Yet again.

“Not now.” Orochimaru whispered and Jiraiya sighed. Yes, right now was not the time but Orochimaru did not know what he was going to say.

Jiraiya lightly kissed Orochimaru’s shoulder. “I can keep saying what an unforgiveable idiot I am.”

“I knew that from before.” Jiraiya delighted at Orochimaru’s small smile.

“I missed you.” Jiraiya breathed and hesitated. Maybe now was not the time to get into that.

“And I also.” Orochimaru hung his head not meeting his gaze. “But we don’t have the luxury of fighting.”

“A spar? Get it all out?” Jiraiya asked. “Hell Orochimaru, you have got to be pissed still.”

“Yes.” Orochimaru raised his head and Jiraiya froze at the sheer glee that was on his face. “I am. But I don’t want to _fight_ you. I just want to hold you down and make you _suffer_.”

Jiraiya’s body should not have reacted to something like that. But it did. Damn traitor. Orochimaru knew too that bastard Jiraiya could only manage a sheepish grin at Orochimaru’s raised eyebrow. They were not kidding with the whole pervert without equal thing after all.

XxX

It took time to break a man with endurance. That or full knowledge of him. Orochimaru had both. He chuckled as Jiraiya arched his back in a futile attempt to keep contact with Orochimaru. Orochimaru released Jiraiya’s erection in order to rake his nails up Jiraiya’s abdomen.

Causing Jiraiya to curse and try to twist away. But the ropes kept him from getting too far. Oh the ropes alone could not keep him there but Jiraiya was doing his best to keep from breaking them and doing as Orochimaru instructed.

Lay there and take it.

He was greedy. He knew that. Acknowledged that. Since the time he had decided to take what was offered he had known there was no turning back and no stopping his eternal greed. He had known from the beginning that Jiraiya was clumsy. He had despaired over it.

He had been watching Jiraiya for so long. He knew the man was not perfect. He had known and still blissfully went along.

But this could not break them. He and Jiraiya had been together longer than that child had been even alive. Orochimaru would not let this matter separate them.

Jiraiya had acted out of place. He might have made what he thought was the right call but in doing so had insulted Orochimaru’s strength. That was what pissed him off. There was far more to his strength than Jiraiya thought.

That was why he was still angry and that was why he could not let it go. The matter was irritating but if Jiraiya had used any other excuse he would have sulked but he would have let it go.

But the matter of his strength was not up for debate it never was.

He could handle the burden and pain. He had hurtled himself into darkness and emerged. He was not frail and he was not alone.

“Orochimaru.” Jiraiya breathed and Orochimaru chuckled at the sheer need in Jiraiya’s eyes. He encircled Jiraiya’s length with his hand again before he sank to his knees. He used his skills to wrap his tongue around Jiraiya’s length only releasing a quiet hum at Jiraiya’s agonised moan.

 Jiraiya tried to thrust forward. His hips tensed and his skin flushed. Orochimaru kept him still with his own hands. He knew Jiraiya’s aim and he was not having it.

They had been at it for a while.

Orochimaru knew what he was waiting for.

They kept at it. Orochimaru sucking him down to only release him when he got too close and Jiraiya cursing and groaning above him. It went on and on until the cursing lessened and the gasping increased.

Then they both heard it. The gentle knock on the window from a bird. Obviously a summons. Jiraiya’s attention went to the bird and Orochimaru chose that time to strike. Orochimaru sucked Jiraiya down to the base. He heard the hoarse cry from Jiraiya but ignored it to concentrate on swallowing. He withdrew slowly meeting Jiraiya’s awed eyes.

The bird tapped at the window again and Orochimaru stood up so he could allow it inside. At that moment Jiraiya’s hand caught his spinning him so he was chest to chest with the man.

“We’re more than a team Orochimaru.” Jiraiya breathed. “I can’t swear to never keep things from you. We’re shinobi. There are just some jobs we have to do regardless. We can look out for ourselves but there is no one I’d rather have at my back than you.” Orochimaru moaned when Jiraiya’s tugged him closer for a harsh kiss.

It was not gentle. Not easy and Jiraiya’s tongue swept past his obviously finding the remains of Jiraiya’s cum. As if that would bother him. Jiraiya’s arms tightened around him and Orochimaru reacted grasping Jiraiya’s shoulder and one hand gripping his hair tightly.

“Pull something like that again and I’ll gut you.” Orochimaru warned.

“I’d deserve it.” Jiraiya nodded. “But please stop talking like that or we’ll never get to read that scroll outside.”

“Later.” Orochimaru promised.

“Hell yes.” Jiraiya grinned. Orochimaru hid his own smile.

XxX

“So this guy that is coming...” Naruto said slowly. “You want me to do what to him?”

Orochimaru looked up from his files. “He’s a spy. Sent by one of the former council members to keep an eye on you.”

“And what Oro?” Naruto questioned. “You wouldn’t tell me this for no reason. “You have to have a reason for wanting to keep an eye on him.”

Orochimaru hesitated. He had been poaching from Danzo for years now but this was different. The young man. Honestly he wanted Naruto to pump him for information but the boy would never crack. So what did he want?

He eyed Naruto for a few seconds before responding. “In the foundation they are trained to get rid of all emotion. What you should do is get to know this boy. He may have something to teach you.”

“If you say so.” Naruto said warily. “I have no idea what you’re aiming for.”

“Just your unique ability.” Orochimaru chuckled. If he was lucky. Naruto just might turn the boy. What was the name he was using now? Ah yes, Sai.

XxX

“He did what?” Obito shrieked. Orochimaru lowered his scroll to exchange glances with Tsunade. Jiraiya already was rubbing his face in exasperation. “That idiot! Bring him back right now! Today! Take everyone if you have to!”

“Ah is it Naruto or Konohamaru?” Tsunade asked slowly. “It’s a brat I know it is but which one.”

“Konohamaru doesn’t need a fleet.” Orochimaru said dryly. “The question is what has Naruto done this time.”

“I’m so sick of this.” Obito hissed harshly. “He’s going to get himself killed!”

Orochimaru glanced at Jiraiya to see him shaking his head. “It’s the Kazekage. He’s been kidnapped.”

“Who?” Tsunade demanded.

“The same people who vanished with the seven-tails.” Jiraiya tsked. “And that stupid brat hopped up and vanished because Gaara is his friend. They must think it’s their birthday. Ichibi and Kyuubi.”

“How big of a lead do they have?” Orochimaru asked.

“Two days.” Obito gritted. “Would be longer but it turns out Sai has a heart and has not lost all his senses. He sent back word.”

“Ah damn.” Tsunade sighed. “Who is on his team?”

“Sakura, Sai and Neji.” Orochimaru relaxed at that. “But Tenten, Lee and Shikamaru also are with them.”

“What the hell?” Tsunade muttered. “I guess the others went to bring them back.”

“They’ll get caught up in whatever mess Naruto is getting himself into for certain.” Obito muttered. “I’ll demote him I swear. Moment he gets back alive.” He strode out the door swearing.

“Well one of us should go.” Tsunade muttered. “This might be more than even they can handle currently.”

“I’ll go.” Jiraiya sighed. “I’ll lead some ANBU out. What a stupid apprentice. Without a plan or anything. What did I train him for two years for?”

Jiraiya left and Orochimaru sighed. Of course things would not stay peaceful. However, on the other hand…something good would come of this. He just knew it.

“I don’t know what you did.” Tsunade laughed. “But you better wipe that smile off your face before Obito comes back. “He’ll find more things for us to do. Silly Uchiha.”

“No respect for the elderly.” Orochimaru winked and Tsunade’s booming laughter filled the office. Then Orochimaru frowned. “Where’s Hatake?” He was certain that Kakashi was not on the mission with Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade frowned. “Now you think about it. I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since yesterday but for certain he’ll leave with Jiraiya.”

That feeling from a while back came back and nagged at him. Orochimaru shrugged for Tsunade’s benefit and went back to his scrolls.

XxX

“It’s gone on long enough.” Tsunade complained. “Obito! You’ve made your point. Let him take a test again.”

“If I have to stand one more complaint I’m going to kill someone.” Orochimaru admitted darkly. “He’s constantly underfoot. Let his do some self-discovery or something. Gods send him on a trip with Jiraiya.”

“Thanks but no.” Jiraiya said dryly. “I’m busy with my own investigations.”

The Sannins looked pleadingly towards the Hokage who shifted before sighing. “I was going to take back the ban.” The man muttered. “Having him be a grunt is just wasting his talents. And giving him way too many ideas. Do you know he wanted to challenge a messenger? He’s bored and the Chuunins and Chuunin missions don’t stimulate him.”

“Let him be a Jounin again for the sake of the gods.” Tsunade groaned. “And for us too!”

XxX

Whenever there was trouble. Naruto was most certainly behind it. Orochimaru had sensed a disturbance but he thought nothing on it. Dealing with the messages from his subordinates took time and keeping an eye on the most troublesome troubles also took time.

But he was still worried. Naruto was strong. He also liked poking his nose where it did not belong. Not a bad quality but the things he wanted to interfere with were things that were better left untouched.

The game had been going on for quite some time now. He did not need everything toppling on them all. So it was better to take advantage of Naruto’s distraction.

XxX

Jiraiya had fear in his heart. They stood in front of the Hokage as the man delivered the worst news he had heard since Minato’s attack.

“What do you mean gone.” He asked shakily.

“Gone as in.” Obito winced. “Not in Konoha.”

“You were going to tell us when?” Tsunade hissed. She ignored Shizune behind her to wave her arm towards the open window. “He could be anywhere! In any condition. We don’t even know what happened.”

“Based on the report from the ANBU watch.” The Sandaime said slowly. “It was a combination of two jutsus.”

“He could have died then.” Orochimaru hissed bluntly. Jiraiya was certain he was the only one who knew how shaky the man was. “Depending on what it was anything could have happened. He could have gone anywhere.”

“I’m leaving.” Tsunade snarled. “Your baby ANBU’s can’t cover as much ground as one of us can.”

“There’s a chance he could be safe.” Jiraiya reminded the room as he fought to keep calm. “He could have gotten the wrong deal of a reverse summons.”

Orochimaru and Tsunade calmed down a little and Jiraiya allowed himself to relax. This could just be a simple misunderstanding. He bit his thumb ready to summon one of the toads to ask some vital questions.

XxX

“Oh gods.” Obito muttered with his face in his hands. “This is a disaster.”

“Obito-kun.” The Sandaime said as he patted him on the shoulder. “Considering just who those three are. This is the best case scenario.”

“This won’t stay quiet.” Obito groaned. “Everyone is going to know the Kyuubi is gone at this rate. If he is safe now, he won’t be.”

XxX

“Where is Naruto.” Gaara asked slowly. Orochimaru’s lip curled as he glared at the sand brat.

“If I knew I wouldn’t be here!” He hissed.

“Have they taken him?” Gaara asked.

“All I know is that he is still alive.” Orochimaru hissed. “Any more information you better talk to the Hokage.” He had no time for this. He ran past the Kazekage heading for the next location on his map.

XxX

“It’s been two months.” Orochimaru said bitterly. Jiraiya winced and instead met gazes with Orochimaru’s subordinates. Jerking his head towards the door he watched as they quietly filed out leaving Orochimaru to him.

“He’s still alive.” He breathed as he placed his hand on Orochimaru’s shoulder.

“But that’s all we know.” Orochimaru snapped. “You know that living doesn’t mean the person is okay. We thrived on keeping people alive for weeks Jiraiya.”

And he did remember but this sort of thinking got them nowhere. And they had searched everywhere. They were stuck. And nothing was going on anywhere to hint to the boy’s location.

XxX

“Ame?” Jiraiya hissed. “Why that place?”

“Getting in won’t be easy.” Orochimaru said as he cleaned his sword. “But it will be done.”

“Just be careful.” Obito begged. “You know of all people how Hanzo operates.”

The Sannin exchanged glances that Obito caught. “What.” He asked darkly. “What am I missing?”

“Someone is keeping Ame on lockdown.” Tsunade said carefully. “But I’ve been thinking for a while now that it isn’t Hanzo.”

“But you won’t know for sure.” Jiraiya shrugged. “After all not even a mouse is allowed inside of Ame I hear. But you’ve got the best specialists for infiltration right here. Only the likes of Hanzo. Or what Hanzo was in his youth could find us.”

“Good. I’m counting on that. Disperse!” Obito growled. The Sannin were gone before he had even finished the last syllable.

XxX

“We can only wait.” Jiraiya said bitterly. “We can’t storm in there unless we want a war. But something. Something for sure is going on in there.”

“Damn it.” Obito swore. “What has Naruto gotten himself into this time?”

XxX

Were his eyes deceiving him? At the report of Naruto being spotted they had all rushed to the gate. It had been painful returning from Ame empty handed. Everyday asking the toads the same question.

Feeling relief at the same answer.

But now, his eyes had to be deceiving him. Laughing. Talking. Soaking wet, four figures and he knew he recognized all of them but three of them should not be there. He felt weak in the knees and only distantly acknowledged Orochimaru using his arm to keep him up.

“Impossible.” He breathed. “Impossible. They died.”

“Then what we are seeing. It’s a miracle.” Orochimaru said softly. Jiraiya could only agree. Tears flowed down his cheeks as he saw his students. Those brats. They were alive.

XxX

“I’ve seen him laugh before but never cry.” Yahiko said softly. Inside the bedroom Konan and Nagato were watching over Jiraiya who had fallen asleep.

“He does not hide them but shedding them is harder than one thinks.” Orochimaru admitted. He pretended not to notice the way the boy stared at him.

“You three haven’t aged a day.” Yahiko breathed. “I heard rumours but you and Sensei aren’t exactly easy people to find.”

“We are what we are.” Orochimaru shrugged. “And I don’t want to hear from a dead person about my appearance.”

“Ah but when the kid figured out who we were he talked about you guys.” Yahiko sounded wistful. “Handful he was. Popped out of nowhere and wanted to lecture us. Talk about guts. Then he challenged all of us. We are in hiding you know? There was an attempt on our lives some years back. Nearly succeeded. Nagato took some damage. I as well.”

“Jiraiya was devastated.” Orochimaru said softly. “On hearing the news.” They exchanged a look. “It would have been nice to know the truth.”

“That’s what the brat said too.” Yahiko sighed. “But it wasn’t that easy. We had to go underground and find our traitors and that took forever. Not to mention we didn’t want to put Jiraiya Sensei in the position of having to choose between us and the village.”

Orochimaru froze. “What do you mean?”

“Somebody sold us out.” Yahiko frowned. “Hanzo tried to kill us but we were framed. And it was someone from Konoha. A big player too.”

Orochimaru swallowed. “Did you by any chance tell this to Naruto?”

“Tell?” Konan asked behind them. “He figured it out on his own. That’s another reason why we came with him. So Danzo can pay for his crimes.”

Orochimaru felt fear go through his gut. “Wake Jiraiya!” He warned before he drew his sword heading for the Root compound. It was never that easy.

XxX

“I’ve aged twenty years.” Tsunade said shakily. Orochimaru agreed.

The hospital room was full. The Sannins. The Sandaime, the Ame brats. Obito and Kakashi and some of Naruto’s team members.

Tsunade was cleaning Naruto’s neck wincing the entire time. “He could have taken his head off.” She muttered. She glared at the unconscious boy. “Goodness what else is he going to get into? Who goes and confront someone like Danzo alone?”

“An idiot.” Orochimaru said dryly.

“You don’t get to talk.” Obito snapped as he squeezed past. “When were you going to share that you were working to take down Danzo?”

Orochimaru chuckled. “After I took him down of course.”

“I never dreamed you were working towards that too.” Obito shook his head in awe. “Oi Kakashi! Stop looking so pale!”

Kakashi raised his gaze from where it had been fixed on Naruto’s unmoving body. Orochimaru felt pity for him. Since they had arrived to the fight, Hatake had been silent.

“I didn’t think it would end up like this.” Nagato said quietly. “I never imagined he would confront him on his own.”

“Naruto-kun had been carrying out his own investigation.” Sai spoke up. “I believe since he learned about Danzo-sama’s existence he had been working against him.”

“And it didn’t help matters that Naruto’s a one man recruiting army.” Obito muttered. “But he’s dead now.” He looked back at Sai. “And that mark is gone so first thing in the morning all you little Root members are going to have a little chat with me. I want to know exactly what has been going on in the shadows of the village.”

“He stole Sai right from under his nose.” Jiraiya whispered.

“That was only the beginning.” Orochimaru whispered back. His heart might never recover but he was proud and a part of the past had been laid to rest.

All these years were worth it to see the shock in Danzo’s face on realizing Orochimaru for a long time now had never been on his side. That he had created one of his enemies. It was unbelievable how everyone saw that Orochimaru’s faith had shifted to Jiraiya, except for Danzo.

XxX

“Oh dear.” Orochimaru said quietly.

“Hmm?” Jiraiya asked his pen between his teeth as he frowned at a scroll. “What is it?”

“Now I get it.” Orochimaru muttered. “It didn’t make sense until just this moment.”

“What?” Jiraiya frowned.

“That.” Orochimaru said as he nodded in the direction of Naruto and Kakashi. They were talking in the mission office but he knew that look in Naruto’s eyes.

He had watched the brat grow up after all. He knew him. He had watched the boy turn such eyes on Uchiha Itachi after all. And for an amusing period of time, Orochimaru as well but Jiraiya was a jealous bastard and had not put up with his apprentice’s innocent curiosity.

At least that was what it had been then. Innocent curiosity. Nothing to take seriously at the time. But this. This was very different.

And he could see that Hatake knew that as well. The wary poster he took up the moment the Hokage left the room. A dangerous secret. He knew what that gaze could do to the unprepared. He watched as Kakashi clapped Naruto on the back and trailed after the Hokage and he watched Naruto watch the man walk away and sighed.

Had he and Jiraiya been so transparent? He hoped not.

XxX

“I’m not here.” Sasuke hissed as he dashed into the lab. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow towards his student before glancing towards the door. He was curious to what had Sasuke darting in but he had an analysis to complete. Some which concerned the same Uchiha that had invaded his space.

“Orochimaru-san.” Itachi’s voice entered the room and Orochimaru barely refrained from rolling his eyes. Of course it would be like that. He thought for a second on what to do then made his decision. Sasuke was far cuter to work with anyway.

“Naruto is not here.” He said dryly confusing Itachi and Shisui. “Tell Obito to check the mountain.”

“The Hokage isn’t looking for Naruto.” Shisui laughed. “Not yet anyways.”

“We’re looking for Sasuke.” Itachi said slowly his gaze darting around the lab.

Orochimaru eyed him. “Sasuke.” He said flatly. “Here.”

“We thought he came in this direction.” Shisui muttered. He grabbed Itachi by the back of his shirt. “Sorry Orochimaru-san.”

Itachi reluctantly left with Shisui and Orochimaru shook his head as Sasuke fell from the roof. “Sasuke-kun.” He said reproachfully.

“Thanks.” Sasuke said standing next to Orochimaru. “What are you working on?”

“Join the council and then come back to ask that question.” Orochimaru chuckled. He paused seeing his words had not deterred Sasuke. “Something the matter?”

“Nothing being here for a few hours won’t cure.” Sasuke muttered as he lay back in one the chairs Jiraiya insisted be kept in the room.

XxX

Something had changed. He was not certain it was for the better.

Jiraiya watched the two carefully. On the surface it looked the same but he could see Naruto was barely holding himself together.

Not exactly a rejection. It was obviously worse than that. He would know. He was the man that had spent most of his life being rejected. In many ways. But he could do nothing. Even he could not save Naruto from everything.

He would have to learn and pick himself up. The only thing he could do is offer his support no matter what option he took from this point on.

XxX

It all came back around. One thing Jiraiya had learned in life. Sometimes you came right back to the beginning. You realize who you were fighting were not the ones you should have been fighting all this time. It was understandable but it was also annoying.

Honestly, he was pretty certain that some of them could take the blame for this. But now that they knew exactly what they were targeting the Jinchuuriki for, it was about time that they used their ace in the hole.

War was once again coming.

But this was different. It certainly felt different. This would be unlike every other war they had before.

XxX

“So it is like that now.” Orochimaru mused.

“Yes.” Neji hesitated. “Are you sure I should continue?”

“Whatever he wants.” Orochimaru shrugged. “As many as he wants. This is what you two want. I just want you to keep an eye on him and be there to talk if he needs it. Keep an eye on him and help him forget the pain.” Orochimaru smiled at the suspicious look the Hyuuga gave him. “Run along now little Hyuuga. Until your next report.”

XxX

“I know what you told me.” Obito said quietly as he sat with Orochimaru. “But I’m not ready to give up yet.”

“What are you asking of me?” Orochimaru queried. He watched the small fish in the pond eager to get the meeting over with. The official Hokage residence never made him feel comfortable.

“I know you did some work on the Edo Tensei. I know we said it would be a last resort but I have an idea.” Obito said in a hushed voice and Orochimaru froze to look at him. “I know I know but I have an idea. I need you to set out with some your people and use the disturbance and panic to do some research.”

“You haven’t forgotten how that jutsu works have you?” Orochimaru asked tensely. “As I said before this will affect everyone.”

Obito said simply. “We still have those things in the basement. Better than the alternative.”

“I see.” Orochimaru said quietly. “So be it.”

XxX

“Obito.” The clone in the jar seemed almost relieved to see him. “It’s been so long!”

“I’m sure.” Obito said dryly. “I haven’t missed you guys at all.”

“But you’re here.” Another teased “Which means something is going on.”

“Damn right.” Obito chuckled. “You guys are about to serve your purpose and save lives. But not the way Madara envisioned.”

“Oi, Obito.” One the clones begged. “Don’t do this. We were nice to you.”

“Yeah I know.” Obito admitted. “Sorry, but I can’t afford to be lenient.”

XxX

He had not been close to them but it was still painful to see them. It was hard to look them in the eye and far easier to tell them to wait somewhere else while he continued.

“Minato?” Kushina’s voice was hesitant. “What do you think is going on?”

“When is this?” Minato asked as he stood behind Orochimaru. “What’s going on?”

“Please. Everything will be explained later.” Orochimaru said as he refused to look at them. “For the time being please be patient.”

He could feel their curiosity as if it were a living thing but he refused to look at them. He had not been close to them but what they represented had meant plenty to him. What he was doing now, it was disrespect.

XxX

Orochimaru-san had not changed. In fact, he looked younger his face softer. It boggled the mind. Minato knew he had died. He even knew why he was here now but this was almost too much to take in. He watched as more and more people joined him. Obviously Orochimaru’s efforts.

“Did you have that many of those things?” Kushina whispered from behind him. Minato blinked before he really saw what Orochmaru was doing. Those things Jiraiya Sensei had brought back from Obito’s rescue mission. There had not been that many.

But that was not what really bothered him. What of Naruto? They had left him behind. Where was he? How was he doing?

“You’ll see soon enough.” Orochimaru said as he swept past them. He still refused to look at them and Minato wondered about that. He knew his death would have affected his Sensei but he guessed the man to deal with their Sensei’s grief would have been this man.

He still recalled just how Orochimaru had turned up at his door with the rain pouring slapping a bottle of sake in his hand and demanding he go to his Sensei.

That moment had opened a door for Minato to see no matter what. These two’s bond was far deeper than anyone knew.

“Naruto?” Kushina asked her voice eager. Orochimaru’s face ran through a series of emotions before he settled on amusement.

“I think even you will be surprised. Now excuse me. I need to notify the Hokage.”

“How old do you think he is now?” Kushina whispered the moment Orochimaru left them alone.

“Whatever we guess, it is going to be way off mark.” He admitted dryly. “You forget about Tsunade-sama?” They exchanged brief looks before they sniggered together.

XxX

Once again. War.

“You guys could stay in the village or sit on the council.” Obito said dryly. Jiraiya strapped on his breast plate after giving the boy a thoroughly incensed look.

“It’s too late for any of that.” Orochimaru pointed out as he swept his hair up in a high tail. “Don’t forget what this army you made me raise is for. Naruto is out there.”

“There are more people out there than Naruto.” Obito sighed. “But you’re right. And I have to set out too. They are bringing that box right to our front door.”

“I’d say curse Madara to hell.” Jiraiya grunted as he adjusted his weapons. “But he’s already there.”

“We hope.” Orochimaru muttered. “We can only dearly hope.”

XxX

Something Jiraiya had not seen since Kushina. Chakra chains. They had just come from nowhere tying down the beasts that were protecting the box. Jiraiya looked behind him slowly to see a young girl with red hair and red eyes. His breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t waste time!” She bellowed. “Don’t forget the plan and the formation you bastards!”

“Man Orochimaru-sama has some interesting subordinates.” A shinobi behind him said. “Isn’t that an Uzumaki?”

“Konoha always gets the good stuff.” Another sighed and Jiraiya felt his jaw drop because he had not known. He had never suspected but he was not angry.

There was a roar of a beast and Jiraiya closed his eyes as he sensed Kushina and Minato on the other side of the field. This war as messed up in plenty of ways but at least this was okay. He was seeing the future.

XxX

Orochimaru had changed. For the better. And Minato was willing to be it was because of Jiraiya Sensei. Their bond had been puzzling enough back then but now.

It was still puzzling. Minato stifled a laugh.

He did not understand it but the hole he was sure the man Kosho had left. It was gone. Orochimaru was alive, dedicated and with his team once again and Minato knew that they had Obito and Naruto to thank for that.

XxX

“Those without fear.” Naruto grunted as Sakura helped him up. “That’s what throws off that huge monster guarding the box.”

There was a moment of silence between all of them close enough to hear. Then Jiraiya sighed stepping up to clap Naruto on the shoulder. “Listen up kid.”

“We’ll take it from here.” Orochimaru interrupted glaring at Jiraiya. “I’m assuming there is a plan.”

“Yeah. Sage mode.” Naruto said slowly. “But that leaves me and Ero-sennin.”

“What have I told you about assuming?” Orochimaru asked Naruto as he summoned Kabuto over. “It’ll bite you on the ass.”

XxX

“Can you do it too Sasuke?” Jiraiya heard Naruto demand behind him.

“I haven’t ascended yet. And Orochimaru said it puts stress on the body.” Sasuke’s tone was dismissive.

“A dragon.” Sakura breathed. “It’s a dragon!”

It was something that was what it was. Kabuto and Orochimaru had transformed gaining horns and a tail. They no longer looked close to human but their strength. They had obviously gone up in level. Interesting.

“We can’t be left behind.” He told Naruto.

XxX

At least he got an answer for what Orochimaru had been doing all those years. All those kids. All that secrecy. It had not been Danzo alone he had been planning against. He had been preparing for this. Jiraiya was amazed and deeply awed.

He did not know what had caused Orochimaru to make such a decision but they were benefitting from it. Benefitting greatly. Gods, this man. He kept amazing him.

“Sensei.” Minato laughed from behind him.

“Minato.” Jiraiya smiled. “Tired already?” He laughed at the put out look Minato gave him.

“Konan is asking for you.” Minato muttered.

Jiraiya could sense destruction coming from Nagato’s direction and there was nowhere Nagato would be but by Yahiko’s and Konona’s side.

“Let’s go.” He chuckled.

XxX

His heart had left his chest for a few moments during the war. He had been prepared for many things but who they were battling was far smarter.

Luckily they had history on their side. Orochimaru looked away from Sasuke’s new eye and instead focused on what they had left to do. Just a bit longer. A little harder. They would stop her.

Kaguya.

XxX

This was it. This had to be it. Orochimaru watched with his blood throbbing through his veins. He heard the laughter and the tears. He watched as people regardless of village celebrated together and helped each other. He watched the villages cheer on Naruto and Sasuke.

He watched as the Naruto laughed with the released beasts. He watched with his heart light because this was it. This was what they had been fighting for. They made it.

“Orochimaru-sama?” Kabuto asked curiously but Orochmaru waved him away with a smile.

XxX

“They’ll be partying for a while longer.” Jiraiya commented as he watched Orochimaru sit in the window overlooking the village. They had their own houses but the quarters for the Sannin to reside was better sometimes.

They rarely used it but for the times the Hokage wanted them close by they used their rooms here.

He looked at the village still alight and had to grin. Part of him wanted to spend time with Kushina and Minato before they were sealed again but Naruto took precedence there. And he was happy being to fight by their side.

The war had been like a nightmare. Way too much had been going on. So much and yet, now he felt satisfied.

“It’s fair to say that Naruto played a big part in the war.” Orochimaru said softly.

Jiraiya laughed. “He did this you mean. I don’t think they would have joined together if not for him and that mysterious way he has.”

“Yes.” Orochimaru mused. “Your book played a role in bringing Nagato to our side. Nagato and Naruto took centre stage in the war. And what we are going to see now under their hands…”

“A revolution.” Jiraiya breathed. “Orochimaru.”

“Peace.” Orochimaru said quietly. “This can be considered true peace right? Everyone is wanting the same thing and willing to compromise to get it. We’ve all shred blood and banded together forgetting old grudges.”

“Wait. Oro. You.” Jiraiya swallowed nervously.

“A long time ago.” Orochimaru said quietly. “There was a genin team. Two boys and a girl under the tutelage of the Third Hokage.” Jiraiya’s breath caught in his throat.

“The boy was considered a genius and sometimes a monster but that did not matter to him. His teammates were his friends. His family.” Orochimaru paused. “They were all he had and he did not want to lose that.”

“But the boy agonized over one thing. His feelings for one of the teammembers. Not wanting to break the dynamic he had planned to remain silent but in a moment of weakness he let slip some incriminating things.” Orochimaru huffed. “It went right over the head of the idiot.”

Jiraiya chuckled sheepishly and waited watching Orochimaru’s face.

“They grew older and the boy fought his feelings sometimes succumbing to moments of selfishness he hated himself for. He excused them by saying he had not asked for anything. But he still coveted everything. Cursing his greed and cursing those who found it so easy to get what they wanted.”

“Orochimaru.”

“He resolved to give up after hearing that the boy’s path led away from where he wanted to go. He despaired because it was not his way to get in someone’s way of progress and the boy now a man. His eyes were fixed on what destiny had in store for him. So the boy threw himself into his own work and pursuits.”

Orochimaru chuckled. “That did not go well and when the man sure in his destiny returned he offered his hand to his friend who had fallen in darkness and stagnated. The man swore that he would do whatever it took to make the man see the culmination of the prophecy had for him. No matter what.”

“I was that silly genius. And you were that boy and that man.” Orochimaru said as he shifted his feet sliding from the window as he faced Jiraiya. “And for all the years we were together I longed for you.” Orochimaru’s mouth twisted up in a small smile. “My feelings aren’t the recent thing you thought they were.”

“But- no way.” Jiraiya gaped. “All this time?”

“Since the day I tried to tell you after you became Chuunin.” Orochimaru said quietly. “I tried to go my own way but ultimately decided to wait for yours and believe in destiny and the saviour child.”

“Kosho?” Jiraiya asked hoarsely.

“A way to forget what I felt I would never have again.” Orochimaru’s eyes slid closed. “That time, wild. Passionate and all consuming. If it was not, you I never wanted to feel it again but I needed some way to gain back control.”

“So now.” Jiraiya prodded. “Now?”

“The prophecy came true.” Orocimaru smiled. “Your role is finished.”

Jiraiya blinked because it was true. He no longer had to go about wandering the land and looking for students. He had done his part. His part and more. It was over. His heart skipped and he grinned at Orochimaru.

“You know what this means?” He asked.”

“Peace?” Orochimaru asked and Jiraiya shook his head as he strode forward.

He grabbed Orochimaru hauling him forward so they were face to face. “It means no holding back anymore. No more tiptoeing and assumptions.” Jiraiya crushed their lips together forcing his years of frustrations, insecurity and lust into the kiss. Orochimaru hesitated for a second before he responded.

They had passionate kisses before but this was different. Their shackles had been released. Jiraiya pulled back to meet Orochimaru’s dazed eyes with a grin. “I love you.” He laughed and delighted in Orochimaru’s response.

Widened eyes. Shocked. Slackened face before glee covered everything. Then it was Orochimaru surging forward forcing the sloppy and passionate kiss. They took two steps to the right before Orochimaru regained his footing allowing Jiraiya to push him against the nearest wall.

“I’ve _always_ -“ Orochimaru panted as he tore his lips away from Jiraiya. “ _Always_ wanted to hear that.”

“For the last few years I’ve been dying to say it.” Jiraiya admitted. “But every time the time did not seem right and…”

“It’s right now.” Orochimaru swore clutching his shoulders in a harsh grip. “I won’t have to share you with a prophecy ever again.”

“God you are so.” Jiraiya nipped Orochimaru’s pale neck. “So bossy and so possessive. It’s hot.”

“As if that’s the only thing about me that turns you on.” Orochimaru laughed his hands trailing from Jiraiya’s shoulders to grip his waist forcing Jiraiya closer so he was able to feel just how ready to go Orochimaru was.

“I’m not even mad you held the sage thing from me.” Jiraiya admitted as he bit Orochimaru’s neck harshly. “You have no idea how badly I wanted to pull you somewhere private for a minute or two and just run my tongue over every inch of you.”

Orochimaru’s hand forced Jiraiya to leave his neck alone and meet his amused gaze. “Now you know how I’ve been feeling.” Orochimaru purred and Jiraiya groaned.

“That’s on the to do list.” He promised trying to move back to Orochimaru’s neck. “We have to do that a day. Maybe later.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru smiled. “I love you. It has only ever been you.”

“I’m not going anywhere you bastard.” Jiraiya promised taking the opportunity to peck Orochimaru on the lips. “It’s just us now.”

A firework exploded causing them to jerk apart. They glanced out the window. The party was getting heated.

“It’s really over.” Jiraiya muttered in amusement. He could sense people from all over being happy. Talking happily. And from what he heard from Obito. The brat was taking the hat.

And it would be the first time all the Hokages were present to see the newest one be appointed. Apparently the First objected strongly to leaving before he saw Naruto becoming Hokage…..and the Second was worried about what trouble the First would get into.

It was really a mess but whatever.

“How long do you think we have until they miss us?” He asked Orochimaru.

Orochimaru snorted and grabbed a handful of his hair. “They want us they better break down the _door_.”

Oh yes, Jiraiya was looking forward to the new days ahead of them. Especially with Orochimaru by his side. This was what they had all been waiting for after all. This was true peace and thanks to Naruto, they had it.


	12. Their Story, Last Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter ^_^ took longer to get here than I thought.  
> This was amazing to write and for you guys who stayed with me thanks so much. You guys are total darlings.  
> You don't have to read Guard relief duty but it is a side story for this universe ^_^  
> I hoped you guys grew attached to this couple ^_^ So thanks again for reading!  
> *And I kept my promise (whew) finished it before old years night

They were shinobi so they had secrets but the moment both of them had been waiting for had finally come. Peace was here and if they were to protect it. They had to be honest. And they both did not want Naruto repeating their mistakes.

So no more secrets. Full honesty about everything. Especially their feelings.

Orochimaru knew Jiraiya loved him and part of him wanted to know when but he wanted to know why that time Jiraiya had insisted on kissing him.

“Me being selfish I guess.” Jiraiya had laughed sheepishly. “I was a kid back then and all I could think about was that I was losing you. I just wanted a piece of you for myself. I talked big back then but I was terrified.”

“I was mostly curious.” Orochimaru admitted. “But that kiss.” His tongue gently touched his lip in remembrance. “It had shocked me. The feeling.”

“Me too.” Jiraiya whispered.

XxX

“I don’t know when it really changed.” Jiraiya admitted. “I guess it was when I was still a genin for sure. I mean I was battling my feelings and still running after Tsuna you know?”

“But?” Orochimaru asked curiously.

“Well.” Jiraiya said slyly. “One night you were a big help.” His grin had Orochimaru rolling his eyes. “After that I just kept watching you and thinking about the both of you. But I didn’t know what to do.”

XxX

“I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at Tsunade.” Orochimaru mused. “It tormented me.”

“I did look at you that way.” Jiraiya protested. “You weren’t meant to see you idiot. But Sensei caught me watching you once. But he mistook it. Thought I was jealous.”

“Poor sensei.” Orochimaru muttered. “He caught me looking at you as well but I don’t think he understood how deep it went. But then neither did I.”

XxX

“It was so out of control remember?” Jiraiya laughed as he massaged Orochimaru’s shoulders. “I was jerking off at least twice a day so I could stand being close to you and then it just blew up in our face you know?

“I remember.” Orochimaru chuckled. “I felt as though I were burning alive.”

“Yeah I tried to keep control but gods you were so hot Orochi.” Jiraiya groaned. “I thought I was going to die. I needed every single break we took so I didn’t blow at the start.”

“I had no idea.” Orochimaru blinked.

“Almost lost it when I sucked you.” Jiraiya muttered. “You were too sexy.”

“I never suspected.” Orochimaru laughed.

XxX

“Okay but I was the one that switched the orders for the missions that time in Ame.” Jiraiya admitted. He waved his pipe lazily. “It pissed me off that we were being passed over for what had to be the biggest idiot in the squad.”

“At least it kept us alive.” Orochimaru said dryly.

XxX

“I stole most my subordinates from Danzo starting from Kabuto. I’m sure I told you this already.” Orochimaru shrugged. “Others I stole from everywhere else because they were dying, suffering or just lost.”

“Minus the Danzo part I did the same.” Jiraiya shrugged. “But where did you find Karin?”

“About to be sold.” Orochimaru said dryly. “I knew what an unattached Uzumaki’s fate would be so I took her along. Just so she could learn to defend herself. She does good work. Kabuto adores her as his assistant.”

XxX

“You had your path.” Jiraiya murmured as he lay with his head in Orochimaru’s lap. “I had mine.”

“And that is to mean what exactly?” Orochimaru asked curiously. “I’m assuming you mean something will happen from this point on.”

“Most of our problems came because we kept interfering with each other’s life.” Jiraiya yawned. Orochimaru glared down at him one hand stopping its path of stroking through Jiraiya’s hair to grip it threateningly. “Mostly me interfering but you understand.”

“I won’t interfere in your work. And neither will you.” Orochimaru promised. “But that bet is off if your life is in danger.”

XxX

It was yet another busy day. Just because they had a different Hokage now did not mean Orochimaru’s duties had lessened in any way.

There was always some sort of problem. And not to mention Naruto was one of the slyest Hokage’s they had ever had. Constantly keeping his council on their toes. Not that he was bad at his job. But a Hokage who was willing to do anything for everyone kept them as his eternal babysitters.

But that was not necessarily a bad thing either.

“Orochimaru-san.” Orochimaru paused as the person approached. Two persons. He acknowledged Gai’s other student lingering behind Neji before he gave the boy his full attention.

“Hyuuga.” He frowned. “Early for a report isn’t it?”

“About that Orochimaru-san.” Neji looked back at his female teammate before continuing to speak. “My part is finished. I’m informing you that my role as Naruto’s confident and guard has ended.”

Orochimaru eyed him in amusement. “Is that so.”

“Yes.” Neji’s smile was gentle but reassuring. “He’s on the right path now. He no longer needs me. Or any of us.”

“Good.” Orochimaru muttered. He tilted his head in acknowledgment to the Hyuuga. “Good job. For all these years.”

“Thank you.” Neji bowed as Orochimaru swept past. Orochimaru chuckled again thinking of the brat. So he was better now. That was good. That meant he needed to have a word with Sai too. It was not true peace if the saviour was miserable as well.

XxX

They were a team. They had been then and they were now. The difference was he and Jiraiya were closer than they had been before. A team within their team. It amused Tsunade immensely.

They were constantly in touching distance. Something he had not noticed until a meeting came and Jiraiya left where he was in order to lean against Orochimaru’s chair. And no one thought anything of it. That had humbled him.

People accepted them by each other’s side so easily.

They had their different interests and concerns that they swore not to interfere with. Orochimaru left Jiraiya’s books and spy networks to Jiraiya and in return Jiraiya left if a little reluctantly Orochimaru’s band of subordinates.

It seemed as though every other week someone was being brought to him with a fascinating history and bloodlines.

Of course they came sick or injured and Orochimaru had to cure them but with everyone he helped he learned more and more. And he was able to improve himself and Jiraiya and even Tsunade so that they could enjoy peace together.

True peace.

XxX

“Where are they going?” Jiraiya questioned as he entered Orochimaru’s personal lab. Orochimaru sighed because of course Jiraiya would have heard.

“Some want to try Suna, some Kumo but most want to follow Nagato and go to Ame.” Orochimaru shrugged. “Not my concern I never tried to keep them. I just wanted their help for when the time came. That time has gone.”

“But some remained.” Jiraiya pointed out. “We couldn’t get rid of Kimimaro if we tried. Not to mention Jugo and Kabuto.”

“Suigetsu and Karin as well.” Orochimaru muttered. “But they use their skills and put them to good use. I can’t complain.”

“Those kids really care for you.” Jiraiya murmured. “Is it that hard to see that?”

“As if you can talk.” Orochimaru muttered. “Those three talk about keeping up relations but the reason they come here so often is because of you.”

“Not just me.” Jiraiya reminded him.

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. “You know very well that it was just the one time.”

“Still happened.” Jiraiya complained. “I don’t know who he thinks he is fooling.”

“Everybody and anybody but us.” Orochimaru shrugged. “But we’ve met some interesting ones over the years.”

“It feels like yesterday that I was saddled with some cheeky loud brats.” Jiraiya chuckled.

XxX

“Minato, Nagato and Naruto. I thought all of them were the child of prophecy at some point and it turns out they all were.” Jiraiya mused as he stepped out the bath.

“No.” Orochimaru snorted as he remained in the bath. “Naruto-kun was the child of the prophecy. Even your shrivelled toad said he was the one the Sage spoke of. Nagato and Minato were the opening act for Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun.”

“They all had their part to play.” Jiraiya said tiredly. “And how is it you ended up teaching more students than me?”

Orochimaru rose from the bath swatting Jiraiya’s hand away and snatching a towel for himself. “There was a title given to me a while ago. You might want to recall it. Genius, Jiraiya. Genius.”

XxX

“It was not until Minato that I truly managed to believe.” Jiraiya looked away from his manuscript and tea to frown at Orochimaru who was sitting in the window sill and brushing his hair. A waste of time since there were no tangles at all. And Jiraiya had done many things that should have resulted in tangles. None had appeared.

“Minato made a believer out of many of us.” Jiraiya shrugged in effort to get back on topic. “Letting them watch Naruto become Hokage was nice of you.”

“We’ve gone over this already.” Orochimaru said dryly. “After what I had done. Disturbing their rest, the least I could do was allow them to watch their son succeed their dream.”

Jiraiya sipped his tea and watched Orochimaru’s back. “Right.” He said slowly. He chuckled at the slight twitch Orochimaru did. “That’s all.” Orochimaru turned around to glare at him and Jiraiya shrugged before picking up his manuscript again.

XxX

“A crop that does what?” Jiraiya asked Kabuto.

“Thrives in their climate.” Kabuto shrugged. “It’s something the Hokage ordered to be done for our trade with Ame.” Kabuto continued past him and Jiraiya blinked in amusement.

That Naruto. He never let it rest did he? And of course he would still be looking out for everyone else. What had he told Obito? Something about a village boundary not stopping friends?

Cute.

XxX

“When you think saviour you think someone like the Sandaime or even the Nidaime.” Jiraiya muttered as he nuzzled Orochimaru’s neck. “Not a simple minded idiot.”

Orochimaru huffed where he sat in Jiraiya’s lap and Tsunade scoffed from where she sat opposite them her feet tucked under her. “I’m not too certain a simple minded idiot can call anyone else simple minded.” She jeered.

“I’m not as bad as him.” Jiraiya pointed out as he adjusted Orochimaru on his lap. Orochimaru too sleep deprived to really protest.

“He’s different.” Tsunade looked away a smile toying on her lips. “But we wouldn’t be here if he was not. It is what the village needs.”

“He keeps surprising us.” Jiraiya chuckled. “But as Orochimaru keeps reminding everyone.” Jiraiya grinned up at his lover. “We were the support and example he needed.”

XxX

“Ah expand.” Jiraiya nodded as he sat in the meeting. “Wait what do you mean by expand? Didn’t they just do that?”

“Apparently.” Shizune frowned. “Population increase is going to be higher than we originally thought so the Hokage decided that the five-year plan would be implemented now.”

Obito groaned. “Thank the heavens I’m retired. Naruto has to deal with the budget on his own.”

“It’s not as bad as you think.” Shikamaru laughed. “But we will have to delay the plans for the upgrade of the shopping district.”

“Hospital matters go on as usual right?” Tsunade pressed. “We don’t need any cut backs.”

“Naruto already thought of everything. Luxury is the only thing he cut back on.” Shikamaru’s mouth twitched obviously fighting a smile. “After he cut back on himself first of course.”

“Dear me.” Jiraiya laughed. “Did he cut his pay again?”

XxX

“Is this forever?” Jiraiya asked and Orochimaru frowned. “I mean this.” Jiraiya poked at his body. “I don’t think people really noticed yet and honestly it feels as though it could be forever so I have to ask. Is it similar to Tsunade’s Jutsu?”

“No.” Orochimaru watched Jiraiya. “It’s more than long life Jiraiya. But whenever we are ready. Whenever you are ready. We will move on.”

“That simple?” Jiraiya asked as he rolled over on the bed pulling at his skin. “Just pick when?”

“Staying was my dream not yours.” Orochimaru laughed. “So whenever you think it is time. That is when.”

“Together?” Jiraiya asked a soft smile on his lips.

“I would not want it any other way.” Orochimaru answered as he leaned over to kiss Jiraiya’s forehead. Immortality was not bad but eventually it would wear them down. They simply had too many bonds. Remaining while they watched the world go on. Would lead to a cold existence as all they loved passed away.

So whenever Jiraiya had enough. They would bid this world farewell and move to the next one. The two of them. Or maybe the three of them. They could not leave Tsunade behind after all.

XxX

Tsunade was terrorizing her students while Orochimaru stood a few feet behind her a serene smile on his face. Jiraiya sat in the window of the Hospital office and watched them his pipe in his hand. He would not have thought such a sight would make his feel at ease but it did.

Listening to Tsunade rant at her subordinates and watch the way they carefully tried to placate her as Orochimaru enjoyed the scene was something he had not thought he would ever get to see.

He had never thought it would happen. Not when they were young genins exhausted under a tree discussing their futures.

His two friends. They had made it this far.

Orochimaru looked back at him curiously and Jiraiya winked at him causing Orochimaru to chuckle before he gave Tsunade and her apprentices his full attention.

He had always loved them. Tsunade and Orochimaru. His feelings had changed but these two meant everything to him and there was not a fire he would not run into for them. They were his friends and he wanted them by his side as long as possible.

And he needed Orochimaru with him.

What they had it was special. Deep. Forged in agony and fire.

The one he would love forever. Orochimaru. His friend his teammate and his lover.

How had he gotten so lucky?

XxX

Orochimaru knew that he was dreaming. He knew he was not awake but what he was feeling. It felt real. But somehow it did not feel like him. It was him walking down this road but it was not him. There were strange memories in his head and a strange feeling to his body.

He was certain that this was not how dreams worked.

There was resignation and anger in his heart a debate in his thoughts. A longing in his soul.

Then the path cleared the grey becoming a soft glittering orange. Two people stood on the path and Orochimaru’s heart clenched at the sight of them. Impossible.

 _“Son.”_ They whispered.

XxX

Orochimaru woke up panting and sweaty. What he had seen and learned. It threw him off. Just what had happened? Was it real? Was it possible? It could not be. Some of it had felt wrong. His thoughts and even his body.

Then he realized he was not alone.

Wearing his red jumpsuit, Hokage robe sand a bemused expression was Naruto his hand still raised to where he must have been touching Orochimaru in his sleep. Orochimaru met Naruto’s eyes warily.

“What was that?” He asked his voice raspy from the ordeal and sleep.

“That was real.” Naruto said lightly as he lowered his arm. He snapped his fingers and Orochimaru watched in confusion as a light blue thread appeared hovering in the air. “Happy Anniversary.”

“What was that.” Orochimaru growled. He knew what Naruto was capable of. The incident with the baby seal had proved that.

“It’s what you wanted.” Naruto blinked. “I searched forever until I could find the right one. The right you.”

“That was me?” Orochimaru asked in confusion. “Impossible.” Naruto merely blinked at him. “Fine. But what was that. How?”

“It’s a gift.” Naruto smiled. “You wanted to talk to them again. I just had to search and then allow you to see them again. Of course, that you. The one that died. He’s a little off.”

Orochimaru shuddered. He had felt incomplete and his greed had consumed him even in death. It was what he had been. He preferred not to dwell on that. But his gift aside that did not explain just how Naruto had accomplished that.

“Another dimension?” He asked watching as the boy toyed with the thread.

“Not exactly.” Naruto chuckled. “I mean yes because it is not here, but there did not make the same decisions as here. Another possibility. You and a mirror image.”

And just how long had he been able to do that? Naruto had been frustratingly close mouthed over his abilities. And since the genjutsu matter. Very protective of his scrolls.

“Does this have anything to do with that ball you have?” Naruto’s eyes narrowed on his and Orochimaru sighed.

“Thank you.” He murmured. The boy might feel too old to be patted on the head but Orochimaru was far too old to care he ignored the squawk as he tousled the boy’s hair. “Where is Jiraiya?”

“Somewhere.” Naruto laughed. “So?”

Well it certainly was interesting if only a little frightening. “Good job.” He smirked.

“Oh.” Naruto held up a blue thread. “This is the last part to your gift.”

The thread felt oddly warm. “What does it do?” Orochimaru frowned.

Naruto’s expression was serious. “Just follow it. But you can’t do anything else. You can’t interfere.”

Orochimaru nodded and watched as the Hokage gave him a bright smile and left.

XxX

When he had been a simple genin he had wanted so much. Orochimaru could look back now and scoff at just how much he wanted to achieve. Far more than any normal person should have strived for. And his desires and wants had just kept growing.

As it should be. But he had not wanted to let anything go. He had not been able to let go what were obviously childish dreams. He had been unable to let go the past and the control others had over him.

How silly of him. How disappointing.

He had not even wanted to listen to others who knew far more than he did.

He had wanted to unlock life’s mysteries. Be a pillar for the village. See his parents reborn. Create the world’s ultimate jutsu. Master all jutsus the world had. Support and protect his friends and lastly he had wanted Jiraiya.

It really was ironic. All those things he had wanted and he had not wanted help in getting them. He wanted to do it on his own no assistance at all.

And the path for him to unlock life’s mysteries had been Madara. There was always a way to defeat a powerful jutsu. The Fourth war had shown everyone that. He was on the council. A confident for the Hokage and he assisted in inter village communications. His friends were able to protect themselves and he had taught many how to protect themselves and what they valued.

He had made those under him independent of him and that was a freeing feeling. And Jiraiya. They worked because they both wanted and needed each other. Jiraiya was not a possession. He had belonged to fate first and Orochimaru had been impatient. Now he had him for the rest of their lives and there was nothing he wanted more.

And his parents.

Orochimaru watched as the thread left his hand floating to the small village below, far from Konoha. He could hear the laughter of children. He watched the thread float to hover above two slim pale black haired children that were sitting on the ground staring at each other. Obviously had just crashed into each other.

The thread burst above them causing them to look up in confusion. Orochimaru watched from a distance away his heart at peace. With the world the way it currently was. This was perfect.

His bigger dreams the ones he had been willing to give up in order to bring peace and support Jiraiya and the saviour child.

How ironic the same people had brought those dreams to reality.

Naruto. What an odd child.

XxX

They had agreed not to interfere but there was only so long that Orochimaru could tolerate foolishness. Did these children think they were the first? The only to have struggled and have troubles?

That the agony and moral issues they faced were unique? That others had not made mistakes?

It was silly. It was disgusting and the fact that they thought no one saw them was hilarious. They were Sannin and they had walked a far more treacherous path. Seen far more heart-breaking things. And if Hatake thought he was hiding he did not deserve to be called an elite Shinobi.

It had gone on long enough. And Neji’s report was still in his mind. A few words here or there were not meddling. It was solving the problem.

XxX

They were alone. Something rare for them. There was always someone around them. Orochimaru was not entirely sure that it coincidental. The more he thought on it. He was certain it was because of work on Hatake’s part.

But never mind that.

You could hide for only so much.

Orochimaru gently pushed the door closed with his foot and watched as Hatake tensed. The man looked up at him curiously but Orochimaru was already gliding into the room and taking his customary seat.

“Was there a meeting planned?” Kakashi asked as glanced around the council room. “I was unaware.”

“No meeting.” Orochimaru replied lofty. “It is mostly quiet all around.”

Hatake watched him for a few seconds before returning to his task. The pile of reports on the table needed filing but before that the sensitive material had to removed. Keep curious eyes from accidentally seeing something they should not.

The genjutsu incident should never be repeated. Orochimaru may have immortality but Orochimaru was certain that Naruto drained it somehow.

“I’m surprised to see you around.” Orochimaru murmured and mentally congratulated the man on not flinching at his words.

“Mah really? Seems as though I never get a break. Quite like you Orochimaru-san.” Kakashi said as the piles gradually more organized.

“The brat keeps me busy.” Orochimaru shrugged as he watched Kakashi. “It’s hard to take my eyes off him and leave him alone. You understand right?” Orochimaru lowered his tone and delighted in the way the tips of Kakashi’s fingers trembled slightly. “He just pulls you into his wake and when his eyes latch onto you…”

Orochimaru shifted in his seat. His posture lazy and his feet on the chaise. “It is hard to escape that gaze of his.” Orochimaru chuckled and his ears detected the jump in Hatake’s heartbeat. “He has some old eyes.” Orochimaru trailed off. “I guess that is what pulled me to him.”

Orochimaru stood up watching the way that Kakashi warily looked up at him. “I guess that is why all these damaged souls keep being drawn towards him as well. Although now.” Orochimaru let a little of his annoyance seep into his voice. “Now it is because broken calls to broken.”

Kakashi paled.

Orochimaru chuckled. “But the one thing I’ve learned and despaired over with Naruto. You can’t get him off an idea once he’s latched onto it.” He thought to the mess his careless words had caused. The little fantasy that had slipped that Naruto had strove to make reality. For him.

The promise that he had forced from Naruto. Similar to the one he and Jiraiya had made.

If you must do it. Let it be only one person.

“I must admit to some confusion.” Kakashi murmured and Orochimaru snorted at the man’s guts.

“You are only fooling them.” Orochimaru stated as he waved a hand towards the door. “And not even all of them. Tread carefully Hatake.”

There was no need to say anything else.

Orochimaru left the room the same way he had entered it. Quietly and with purpose.

XxX

“I can’t wait until I can do it like you.” Shikamaru commented and Orochimaru looked up from his reports that the Hokage had sent down. At his raised eyebrow Shikamaru continued as he lightly stroked his beard. “That innocent air you have, even while you know everything.”

“No one knows everything Shikamaru-kun.” Orochimaru chuckled. “And no one wants to.” He pointed out. “That burden is too much for a person or any living thing to have.”

“I know.” Shikamaru said gently as he took some of the reports for his own. “As long as you have been around and watching us. Some of us have been watching too. You know about Naruto.”

Orochimaru blinked innocently and Shikamaru rolled his eyes. “You and Jiraiya Sensei could have told the Fifth you know.”

“I have no idea of what you are speaking about.” Orochimaru murmured. “But if you think I knew something the Godaime should have known about. Why on earth didn’t you say anything yourself?”

“As if I could betray Naruto’s confidence.” Shikamaru snorted. “And back then I thought it was the best thing to do.”

“We can’t save people from everything.” Orochimaru reminded Shikamaru. “Our past shapes us. Our pain and how we solve that pain.”

“So you two did know.” Shikamaru breathed.

“You thought it was well hidden?” Orochimaru asked. “That was later.”

“It is a cat and mouse game with the council huh?” Shikamaru murmured. “Damn.”

“It takes a little more than average intelligence. You need to be there.” Orochimaru smiled at Shikamaru and watched as the man shook his head in disbelief. “You are children in this game.”

“Yeah. You guys been sitting on some big secrets yourself.” Shikamaru gathered up his pile of reports he had stolen from Orochimaru. “I’ll finish this one off.” He paused in the doorway. “Each generation has their skeletons right? Like Kisho. Hold on wrong house.” He finished slyly.

“And some of those have already been put to rest.” Orochimaru shook his head at the boy’s daring. “And that sort of thing you still aren’t ready for.”

“Above average intelligence.” Shikamaru shrugged as he stood in the doorway. “But the wind’s blowing. I hope the leaves won’t be disturbed too much.” And then he was gone.

Orochimaru found himself reluctantly smiling at the boy’s departure. So Shikamaru was making his own moves as well? Then again. Shikamaru’s tactics were efficient enough if a little brutal.

But who was he to talk?

But he had a few more pieces to move and remove from the proverbial board. If this was to play out it needed to be just two.

XxX

“You were playing a dangerous game.” Orochimaru spoke as Itachi passed under his branch. Itachi looked up curiously still in his ANBU clothes minus the mask.

“Aren’t we all? Is that not part of being shinobi? Shinobi and danger go hand in hand Orochimaru-san.” Itachi replied and Orochimaru’s mouth twitched fighting a smile. The boy was good.

Orochimaru slid off his branch to land a few feet from Itachi. Giving the boy space. He liked space. It was one thing Orochimaru had noticed about him. When not with family, Itachi liked space.

“I know that your eyes saw through to the heart of the matter a long time ago.” Orochimaru murmured. He watched understanding dawn in Itachi’s eyes.

“I wondered why you never stepped in. why you were waiting for it to play out.” Itachi murmured back. He gave a cursory glance around them before taking a step towards Orochimaru. “Of course you are aware the situation has changed. For us all.”

“Try that with someone else Uchiha.” Orochimaru laughed. “My eyes were on him for far longer than yours. And I’ve been watching you and those around you for almost as long.” He smiled as Itachi tensed. “Yes it is easy to understand someone running when you are running as well isn’t it?”

“Always to the heart of the matter.” Itachi replied as he glared at Orochimaru.

“It’s been fun for so far.” Orochimaru drawled. “But I’d like to see an end to this game. I believe you’ve done all you could. If the ANBU’s word is to be trusted. The wind is blowing.”

“I believe there is some fun for all of us to be had before this ends. However, it ends.” Itachi shrugged.

“It worked out quite well for you in the end didn’t it?” Orochimaru called out when Itachi turned to leave. “But you are aware if I had stepped in earlier, you wouldn’t be where you are now.”

“I believe plenty of us would not be in the situation we find today if you had stepped in earlier.” Itachi smiled. “Or even later.” He whispered.

Orochimaru scowled as Itachi disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves. He had not gotten the last word but they had come to an understanding.

The waters had been held back long enough. It had time to gather itself. Now it was time to release the dam. Gods have mercy on those caught in the pathway.

Now he could retreat to the side-lines.

XxX

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru hissed as Jiraiya led him through the forest. “What is this? We aren’t children anymore.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Jiraiya chuckled and while part of Orochimaru melted at Jiraiya’s tone another part of him was impatient to see where Jiraiya was leading him.

“Where are we going?” Orochimaru asked as he kept his eyes closed under the blindfold. The only reason he was going along with this was because-

He had been coerced actually but it was hard to turn down Jiraiya’s pleading face after coming down from an orgasm. Jiraiya was honestly relentless. But they both had duties. They could not be ditching them on a whim.

“We have today and tomorrow off.” Jiraiya laughed as he continued to lead Orochimaru deeper into Konoha’s forests. “Come one lighten up. You’ll like this.”

“I have no idea what this is.” Orochimaru pointed out. “And since you are the one giving the surprise I’m prepared to pretend to be astounded while I hide my horror.”

“That’s my Orochi.” Jiraiya chuckled and Orochimaru smiled.

Orochimaru could feel the terrain changing under their feet and he could smell a nearby river. He frowned as he felt Jiraiya guiding him around tree roots. A pressure on his shoulder told him Jiraiya wanted him to sit. Giving up hope for his blue hoari and white kimono he resolved to make Jiraiya wash it as he sat.

He felt Jiraiya settling down in front of him. With a short rug the blindfold was removed and Orochimaru cautiously opened his eyes. Only to stare in shock.

He looked around him in surprise. The spot of their youth. The place where he and Jiraiya had gone many times and where they had shared their first kiss. Not the spot the Sannins had been in but the place Orochimaru had claimed for his own. And had Jiraiya join him.

Orochimaru met Jiraiya’s knowing gaze and shook his head in disbelief. Craning his neck seeing how much larger the trees had gotten. The grass was far lusher than before. Time changed plenty of things.

“So.” Jiraiya smiled. “I have something to say.”

“I bet you do.” Orochimaru smiled.

“Cut that out.” Jiraiya mock scowled. “Unless you want to go first?”

Orochimaru leaned forward gathering Jiraiya’s hand in his and linking their fingers. He leaned forward some more until they were almost nose to nose.

“Hi, I’m Orochimaru.” He said softly and barely bit back his laughter at Jiraiya’s own mirth. “I’m a member of the legendary Sannin and I’m in love with my team member and first kiss. Jiraiya.”

Jiraiya ducked his head for a second and Orochimaru caught the scent of salt. He chuckled as he waited for Jiraiya to once again raise his head.

“Can’t get used to that.” Orochimaru heard Jiraiya mutter before the man was raising his head and holding Orochimaru’s gaze. “What a coincidence. I’m Jiraiya. A member of the legendary Sannin. And I’m in love with my team member Orochimaru.”

“Jiraiya.” Orochimaru chuckled unable to keep up the game.

“I know I know. But you started it.”

“Only because _you_ were going to.”

Ahhh caught.” Jiraiya groaned.

“I’ve always loved you.” Orochimaru murmured and he watched Jiraiya’s eyes darken.

“I’ll always love you and be by your side. We’re more than a team now.” Jiraiya leaned forward then stopped his lips a mere breath away. “You think we are too old for this sort of stuff?”

Orochimaru snorted before releasing one of his hands that were linked with Jiraiya’s. He grabbed a fistful of Jiraiya’s hoari and hauled him until their lips met and Jiraiya’s hitai-ate bumped Orochimaru’s forehead. But he was uncaring his eye drifting closed as their lips met in a sweet kiss. But it did not stay gentle for long just like them.  All too soon Jiraiya’s hands were going for his waist and his hair tie respectively.

Jiraiya always did like his hair loose. Orochimaru chuckled as Jiraiya started to drag him forward his intention to lay Orochimaru on the ground obvious. Orochimaru released Jiraiya’s haori to sink his hand into Jiraiya’s hair. He gasped as Jiraiya broke the kiss to nip at his neck.

Jiraiya returned to the kiss with a happy hum his hands stroking the sensitive areas on Orochimaru’s body. With every gasp Jiraiya forced, Jiraiya’s tongue was there to sweep into Orochimaru’s mouth. Not that Orochimaru was going to complain. Jiraiya knew that Orochimaru loved this.

No one would know him inside and out like Jiraiya did and no one would know the intricate parts of Jiraiya like he did. Which was good. It was just them. Together, until the day came they decided they were finished with this world.

 

 

 


End file.
